


Atone and Repay

by Blinding_Comet, StormDriver



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atone and Repay Universe, Canon Compliant, Hurt Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Hurt Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) are Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 187,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDriver/pseuds/StormDriver
Summary: While it would be nice to let him take a rest... Roxas has too much potential to be side-lined.Post-KH3, canon-compliant, extensive read about Roxas and Ventus, the dynamic duo that we may just get in a future Kingdom Hearts game. But for now, I'm gonna write their content to the best of my ability.





	1. Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this chapter is only a set-up for things to come. Believe me when I say this first chapter merely teases at the story I have to tell.  
> Warnings for: physical injury, mental horror, potential hurling, and I'm gonna stress again, physical injury. I do describe these in detail. BUT I will usually refrain from mentioning blood or describing an open wound. My idea of an injury is that you feel the impact that it has on the person that takes it, as well as the pain of the impact. Not just some gore for the sake of gore.  
> Things to note if you want to know what to look for:  
> \- While the story does have Terra and Aqua as characters, it is more likely that they will fade into the background as the story goes.  
> \- The story is centered around Roxas and Ventus as the main characters. Not separately and on different worlds. Actual interactions with each other.  
> \- Other characters will appear in the story as you read. If they were in the tags, then expect them to be there in the later chapters if not the one you're reading.  
> \- I am writing this story in my down-time. Therefore, updates are a little inconsistent, ranging between 2-3 weeks at most. I post on my Tumblr whenever I update. (https://storm-driver.tumblr.com/)  
> \- This story is canon-compliant up through Kingdom Hearts 3 as of the official release date. If certain details in the story are suddenly countered by the DLC or something in Union Cross, I will most likely be keeping my version of the story. I will tag the fic as canon-divergence if this happens. For now, the story is still canon-compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's maybe 3 chapters in this whole series that I truly feel proud of writing. And this is one of them. The first chapter I truly felt proud to publish. Please enjoy it <3

(pssst,[ background music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtVWw7U3sFg) )  
  
Roxas paid little to no mind about visiting other worlds. He never has, ever since he was in the Organization. It was a fun task, to get to survey and explore what he’d had yet to see. He had never visited Radiant Garden before. Well, Sora had, but this felt much more refreshing. To take _his_ own steps here in _his_ own body. Feel the wind on _his_ face and the ground beneath _his_ feet. The sight of the hefty castle looming in the distance. The small town surrounding it. The mountains surrounding even that. It was majestic.  
  
He had to pull his eyes off the image. He’d come here to help someone. For as long as it had been, and how little they might have cared, Roxas did feel the need to thank Zexion and Vexen for restoring him back to existence. And perhaps they could help with another issue, one that’d been leaving everyone worrisome since the fight with Xehanort. Aqua was still missing her Keyblade.  
  
She and Terra scoured the gardens for wherever Xehanort may have hidden it in his amnesiac state. He didn’t take it with him when he became a Heartless. It was a Keyblade, after all. He couldn’t use it. It still had to be in the world.  
  
Roxas had come to know the layout of the town rather well, given all the times Sora was here. But the sights were fresh. Shops were still in the same place, but the broken misogyny of the town’s scaffolding and cement was cleaned up. It was no longer a safety concern to walk outside. The Heartless rarely appeared in residential districts, and few that did were cut down by the town’s defense system. It was rare when people actually had to fight them.  
  
He took his first steps down the flight of stairs that led to the town square, an octagonal pit with plants and waterfalls bordering it. Beyond him was the castle itself, standing tall and proud out of all the buildings that the world made up. The gates in front of the castle were barred shut, and Roxas immediately knew who stood in front of them.  
  
Though they no longer wore the dark cloaks, their faces were clear as day. He felt overwhelmed by some sort of nostalgia and his legs began to move before he’d decided to run.  
  
The two had been conversing when they both saw the boy out of the corner of their eyes. The one with dreadlocks narrowed his eyes while the other groaned and turned an eye away. Roxas was easy to identify, given how loud he was being.  
  
“Xaldin!” One hand waving erratically , an obnoxious grin plastered on his familiar face. He tripped over himself running up to the two, but did not shy away in embarrassment. "Lexaeus!"  
  
Xaldin sighed. “What is it, boy?” He gave a cold reply and didn’t bother to return Roxas’ cheerful expressions.  
  
He was struck off for a moment. “You recognize me, right?” He asked, one eyebrow raised, pointing at himself.  
  
“Aye, what of it?”  
  
Rude, Roxas thought to himself. He and Xaldin didn’t have a terrible relationship when they were in the Organization. Xaldin would lecture about the risks of relying on someone else to help you in times of need. Or how emotions lead to some critical mistakes. But he didn’t think Xaldin despised him. At least, not this much.  
  
"I guess… I just thought maybe you’d be… happy to see me?” He shrugged and held a weak smile. Xaldin still did naught by frown.  
  
“Well.... I’m not upset.” He crossed both arms. “At least Even’s designs were successful, seeing as you’re here.”  
  
“Who’s ‘Even’?” His head titled to one side.  
  
“Y’never knew our real names, right.” Xaldin closed both eyes. “My name is Dilan. This here is Aeleus.” He gestured to the orange-haired man next to him. He held the same cold stare, but hadn’t said a word.  
  
“You’re both people again…” Roxas muttered. “That’s… great.” He smiled. “Does that mean the others are here, too?”  
  
“They’re in the castle ahead. Do you have business with them?”  
  
“Well, I wanted to thank them for this new body.”He looked down at the palm of his hand. “I thought I was a goner, but… they came through for me. Saying thanks isn’t gonna be nearly enough, but I thought it’d be a good start.”  
  
Dilan didn’t waver. He looked as though he were about to deny the boy entry, before Aeleus spoke up, surprising both of them:  
  
“You’re here with another, I presume?”  
  
Roxas hadn’t heard his voice in a long time and almost forgot how he sounded. “I am. Is Aqua here already?”  
  
“She is. Just ahead, go.”  
  
Aeleus and Dilan met eyes for a moment, then both stepped away from the gate. Roxas stared at them both before nodding and continuing onward. The steps became steep towards the top and Roxas began to drag his feet across each cement block until he reached the summit. In front of the entrance, a woman was standing there, staring up at the castle. The cloth hanging around her waist rustled in the wind.  
  
He strode towards Aqua quietly until he reached her side, only an arm's length away from each other. She saw boy out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. "Oh, Ve-" She shook her head, cutting herself off. "Sorry. Roxas." Her voice was more confident.  
  
Roxas had gotten used to being mixed up with his twin. As he knew people were calling Ventus by the wrong name too, he wasn't offended. "You got here pretty fast."  
  
Aqua nodded. "A bit eager, I guess. It'll be the first time I see the castle from the inside."  
  
They both turned to the massive tower of spiraling pipes and cogs, craning their necks to see the top. The gears clicked by on the front of it. The intertwining pipelines and smoke stacks created an elegant pattern of pen strokes against the sky. It was oddly beautiful, for such horrific scenery.  
  
When Aqua looked back down, Roxas had already started towards the tower. She followed him, silently. This would be the first time the two had been together by themselves. She felt didn't feel eager just to find her Keyblade, but about meeting this mysterious boy whom she'd heard so many things about. She hoped he was as kind as Ven.  
  
"Are we welcome inside?" Aqua asked. Her pace quickened to catch up to Roxas.  
  
"If we aren't, Sora did a good job getting around security." The wry response escaped him before he could remember who he was talking to. Aqua would take that bluntly. "Yes, I mean."  
  
Roxas opened the door and proceeded down the staircase into the corridors of the castle. He was surprised to find new pathways, ones where the rubble and debris had been removed. The halls were still dark and damp, but the floor wasn’t soaking wet with burst pipelines. There were more lamps lighting up the rooms. Aqua didn’t say anything, even when it was obvious that Roxas was getting lost. He was thankful for her either ignorance or mindfulness. It was more than likely to be the latter.  
  
He recognized the massive open room that led down the hall to the study and began his striding with Aqua in tow. He pushed the door open, the cracking of broken glass and paper sounding as he did. The study was an atrocious mess, like before. But it looked as if someone had tried to clean what they could. The portrait of Ansem was nowhere to be seen. The scribbles about the data space were still on the wall, covered in dust and faded as the years had gone by. Shattered hearts containers and ripped up research papers were scattered around the perimeter. Aqua looked horrified.  
  
“What happened in here?” The concern in her voice was mounting. Roxas hadn’t even thought about how she would react to the mess. She didn’t know Radiant Garden had fallen to the Heartless swarm and made a grand mess of the place. But she didn’t seem too surprised by the state of the city.  
  
“A messy situation…” Roxas wasn’t aware of the whole story behind Ansem the Wise and his apprentices. Only that they banished him and turned themselves into Heartless. There seemed to be more to the tale than he thought.  
  
“It’s like… there was a monster.” She bent down to pick up one of the papers, crumpled up and scribbled over like the contents didn’t matter. “Or maybe a fight.” She stared at the paper, trying to make out its words. But the frown stuck on her face, the light in her eyes dim.  
  
"We can’t do much about it now.” Roxas muttered. He stared at the broken glass all over the floor. A part of him wished to bend down to pick up all the pieces and discard them, for both safety concerns and to clean the place up. But he knew better. “We’re here to find your Keyblade.”  
  
She made eye contact and nodded, hesitation in her movements. “It’s not in here… I would know. Anywhere else we can look?”  
  
Roxas turned his head towards the doorway leading into Ansem’s actual study. Her eyes followed his direction and she walked forwards. The floor turned from hardwood and carpet to glass and metal. Roxas could see the endless drop-off into the chasm below through the glass. He pulled his eyes from the view and glanced to his left. The rows upon rows of internalized machinery that the outer shell of the castle hid from public view, they were still there.  
  
Aqua stood in the doorway of the study, her eyes trained on something. Roxas glanced to see someone stood over the computer, a white coat on their shoulders. Their messy gray hair shrouded most of their face from view, but he knew who it was.  
  
“Zexion!” The name caught his attention. He lifted his face away from the computer and stood up straight.  
  
“Roxas.” His voice was quiet. “You’re actually here.” His eyes unblinking.  
  
Aqua looked down at the blond. “A friend of yours?” She asked.  
  
Roxas nodded and let a light smirk sink onto his face. “It’s been a long time, huh?”  
  
The apprentice didn’t reply. His eyes were wide, Roxas being quite the sight to behold. After gawking for a few seconds, he shook his head and continued, “Forgive me, it still amazes me that you’re here.”  
  
_‘Amazes me’? What does that mean?_ Roxas wanted to ask, but Aqua had her own questions.  
  
“You must be the one who helped Roxas come back.” She stepped forward and smiled. “My name is Aqua. Please, forgive us for walking in without invitation. I know you must be busy.”  
  
Zexion couldn’t lose the dumbfounded expression. “It’s quite alright. Is there anything I can help you two with?” He turned his gaze back to Roxas.  
  
“Yeah. We’re looking for something that was lost here thirteen years ago.” Roxas took stance next to Aqua. “A Keyblade, Aqua’s specifically. It was with Xehanort when Ansem found him.”  
  
“Is it possible that he hid it somewhere around here?” Aqua’s tone was very polite, her voice quiet as if to match Zexion’s calm demeanor.  
  
He thought for a moment, then shook his head. “I wouldn’t know of it, sorry…”  
  
Roxas sighed. His hope dashed for a moment before he’d persuaded himself to keep trying. “Is there anywhere in the castle we can look, just in case?” He didn’t want to believe that the key was gone. A Keyblade is never really gone. The graveyard is a testament to that. Thousands of Keyblades once held by the fallen and passed still stand, planted in those barren wastes. It would only be bitter luck if Aqua could never find hers.  
  
Zexion didn’t reply immediately. He almost seemed stunned by the question. Roxas expected him to turn up with no answer, but something about the way he reacted told him otherwise. He did know somewhere.  
  
“Anywhere at all would be great. We know the castle is big, but we have plenty of time.” Aqua still held her polite voice and had her hands crossed in front of her.  
  
“There… is one place.” He sounded like he was forcing the words out. Roxas’ eyes narrowed. _This was already suspicious, but that. That's weird._ The doubts were settling in his heart. _If he knew a place, why didn’t he say so at first?_  
  
_Calm down,_ he told himself. Xion was quick to point out how easily Roxas seemed to get mad, even at the smallest inconveniences. Like tripping and dropping some munny. The one time he forgot to buy a fourth ice-cream and he sacrificed his own to Isa. Xion had offered to share hers, but Roxas wanted his own and he'd suffer for not buying one for everyone. Even if it meant being mad at himself. He was starting to see it more and more, and Roxas promised Xion that he would try harder not to go off so easily. His sense of reason wasn't always good when he was angry.  
  
“Can we search there, with your permission, of course?”  
  
“Yes." He hesitated to move for a moment. Then turned. Zexion began his work on the computer. Roxas didn’t pretend to know what he was doing. Despite how much Roxas differed from Sora, the two still held one common trait: terrible with computers. His thoughts trailed off and he began to wonder if Aqua was any better. Probably not, he thought. It had been thirteen long years since she’d made contact with any real civilization. She was barely up to date on what had happened since she’d left.  
  
When Roxas first met Aqua, she looked from Ventus to him and back again. He had been mentally preparing himself to respond to that name more and more. She didn’t notice she was doing it until Roxas himself would remind her. Aqua always apologized right after and never came up with an excuse. Roxas could appreciate that. She was getting better with it, noticing more and more when she did.  
  
The door opposite of the open pathway slid open, metal grinding against metal. It led further into the facilities. Zexion gestured towards the new path and said, “This way.”  
  
Aqua followed immediately. But suspicions were already making Roxas wary. The two descended downward into an open room. The platform ahead was wide and barren, machinery of some sort hanging over the top. The Heartless manufactury, where Ansem first created the emblem Heartless.  
  
Aqua looked from left to right, her brows furrowed. “Is this it?” She asked.  
  
“No, there’s more.” Zexion continued down to the platform. The two followed suit. As he approached the bottom step, something on the floor lit up.  
  
They both jerked their heads towards the sight and froze on the staircase. The ground began rumbling and a space on the floor began to separate from the rest. A rectangular cut-out of the flooring shifted out of the way and revealed a space beneath.  
  
The ground stopped moving and Zexion looked back to them, seeing how shaken they were. “This was developed while we were still working under Ansem the Wise. It is where we performed our experiments on the heart.”  
  
Aqua’s eyes widened. She wanted to say something, but words didn’t reach her. Roxas could see the concern in her stature and expression and began onward before she could object. “Let’s go find your Keyblade!” He tried to be optimistic, but he didn’t think Aqua bought it. Roxas walked down the ramp and stood at the bottom, waiting for her to follow. She stared down into the darkness. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking, but this was unsettling enough to make her hesitate moving forward.  
  
Roxas waved a hand at her, hoping to drag her out of her own mind and back to reality. She flinched at the sight of movement and began to trek down, taking her place next to Roxas. He began again, finding the spiral pathway down into the abyss of the castle. The room was dark, the only light coming from the light fixtures on the floor and the open pathway from above. Roxas took a glance over the edge of the spiral and saw nothing but darkness below.  
  
His heart lurched and he immediately took three steps backwards, running right into Aqua. She jumped back herself and asked, “What happened?”  
  
Roxas kept his eyes fixed on the edge of the spiral floor. The image of the endless drop-off stayed at the front of his mind. He didn’t process Aqua’s question until she grabbed his shoulder and shook him. “Roxas, are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, fine.” He forced the words out through quick and panicked breaths. “Wasn’t expecting.... to be so high up..."  
  
Aqua turned her gaze to the spiral and approached the edge. “Whoa, we are high up.” Her eyes stared down into the darkness below. “It’ll take a while to get down, so we better start going.”  
  
Roxas didn’t want to help anymore, not after that. The fear lapsed over his limbs and he stayed planted where he was, blue eyes dilated and a small frown drawn on his face. Aqua was ready to walk off, but was much too concerned to leave him behind. She broke Roxas’ eye contact with the edge and bent down to look him in the eyes. “You okay?”  
  
Roxas shook his head and turned away. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry.”  
  
“Are you scared of heights?”  
  
“What? No, not…. not heights.” He muttered that last part to himself.  
  
“Is it too dark?”  
  
“I mean, it’s dark. But that’s not what’s-” He stopped himself from saying anything else. Aqua stared at him, expecting more. But he walked past her and on down the spiral.  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked.  
  
His heart beat in his head for a moment. “N-no! I’m fine!” He didn’t mean to yell it, the heat of the moment taking his voice hostage. “I’m totally okay with this, there’s nothing wrong with… being so high up.” His eyes twitched over to the edge again and the words spilled from his mouth aimlessly.  
  
Aqua put on a weak smile and her brows furrowed. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, “You can talk about it. I won’t judge.”  
  
“I’m scared of falling.” The words slipped from him faster than Aqua could've finished her last sentence. She didn’t expect him to actually talk and the words almost skipped right past her.  
  
“Falling…” She muttered it to herself, her mind going to work on why he might be afraid of such.  
  
He was stunned by her words and stopped walking. “I didn’t mean to say that.”  
  
“It’s the truth, though. Right?”  
  
“I didn’t want anyone to know…!” He spun on his heel and hissed it at her. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.” His face was plastered with some sort of embarrassment, cheeks red and eyes wide.  
  
“Not a fear of heights, though.”  
  
“I sit up on a clock-tower every day. I wouldn’t be afraid of heights.”  
  
“Falling.” She repeated it to herself again. He was beginning to get fed up with her insistence that she be able to figure him out.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, can we just keep walking?” Without waiting for a response, he continued his pace. He clung to the walls more than the edge, but Aqua thought it best not to say anything about that.  
  
She really didn't know Roxas. She had assumed that he shared some certain qualities with Ventus aside from their appearances. But she found her argument gradually degrading. Ventus was very open and optimistic. Roxas was secluded and stoic. Ventus has a fear of spiders. Roxas had a fear of falling.  
  
She could recall Ven’s first year at the castle, his first year training under the Master. He was very absent-minded and didn’t respond to much anything except his own name. It was the one bit of his memory that stuck. And as he got to know Terra and Aqua and the Master, he became accustomed to the castle and its layout and all the people that lived there. In one year, it became his home.  
  
And in one year, he had yet to discover other lifeforms until one afternoon when Aqua heard him screech. She ran to his room as fast as she could, Terra only seconds behind her. She tore the door open and found Ventus cowering on top of his bookshelf, his blank eyes fixated on his desk. He looked on the verge of tears and couldn’t manage a word. All he could do was point at the black speck on his desk as it scuttled around. Aqua took the spider and put it outside before coming back in to find Terra comforting Ven. He was more of a child than his appearance let on  
  
Thinking about that memory now, she felt awful for trying to compare Roxas to him. The two grew up in different environments with different people to guide them. Of course they weren’t the same. She had to stop looking at Roxas and seeing Ven. She needed to know Roxas.  
  
“So, how have you been recently?” It had been at least a minute since the silence began and Roxas was done with it. Aqua didn’t expect him to ask and didn’t have an answer. Or at least, not a good one.  
  
“Good! Better, maybe. Or…. I dunno, there’s some things that are off, but everything is fine.” The words tumbled from her lips and she wasn’t able to form a cohesive sentence. It showed, given his confused look.  
  
“You sure?” His mounting concern was obvious, given that he’d turned to look at her.  
  
“Yes, absolutely.” Those two words sounded more certain than anything else she’d said. Roxas turned back towards the pathway.  
  
“Anything of interest?”  
  
She didn’t expect him to try to keep up conversation, given his poor reaction earlier. But she didn’t deny him what he wanted. “Terra is almost ready to take the Mark of Mastery exam again. And maybe Ventus will be, too.”  
  
“That’s good.” His voice was sincere. He was actually listening. "They're not terribly rusty, then."  
  
“Those two fell behind an awful lot… It was a miracle Ven could even fight with Sora and I. And Terra was in a worse condition.” She clutched her hands in front of her. “But I’m sure they’re almost ready, both of them. They’re gonna be masters soon.”  
  
Roxas had nothing to add and nodded in approval. Aqua could spy the small smile on his face. He didn’t relent her, which was a very good sign that the conversation could keep going. “So, what about you? Anything happening in…. what is it, Twilight Town?”  
  
“Nothing too interesting.” He thought about his next comment. “Nobodies still show up there, trying to drag me away. And at times, there are Heartless in the forest. But it’s easy to take care of.”  
  
“You’re happy living there?” The question felt a bit personal, but Aqua was curious.  
  
He didn’t answer immediately. “I am. It’s all I’ve ever really wanted. To get to be with my friends…. Not to say I don’t enjoy seeing other worlds. This is pretty cool.”  
  
Her heart fret for a moment that she’d dragged Roxas here even though he didn’t want to come. But he of course reassured her at the same time that he was enjoying it.  
  
The bottom floor was finally in sight. Roxas seemed to go faster until he was on level ground. He glanced straight up and saw the faint glimmer of the floor far above. Aqua could see the relief setting in his body. She didn't comment.  
  
There was a door down here, at the bottom. Aqua approached and it opened. Within was a long stretch of hallway, the tile floor sleek and polished. The walls were white and barred off. The two stared into the room, almost mesmerized by the sight. Roxas stepped forward, his boots creating an echo in the small corridor. He leaned his head forward to peer into the bars. Behind them was a dark space in the walls.  
  
Her pupils dilated and she stared at the darkness. “What is this?” Aqua placed a hand on one of the bars and tugged a little. There was complete resistance.  
  
“Something was being kept in there.”  
  
Roxas repeated her thought aloud. Aqua turned away and tread down the hall more. She pulled on each of the bars to each cage. Every ruffle of fabric on her echoed as she moved. It was hard to hear the low whispers with all the noise she and Roxas were causing.  
  
But she heard it. That sound was wholly familiar, too. The light scratching of something, the quietest voice.  
  
“Were they keeping animals down here or-”  
  
She grabbed Roxas by the forearm of his coat and jerked him towards the wall. He yelped and stumbled towards her, but she slapped her other hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. His eyes were wild, his body held captive by her.  
  
“Quiet.” She only said it once. Her grip loosened immediately and he didn’t move. The whispers were now easy to hear and Roxas turned his gaze towards the source. The cage at the end of the hall, to the left of the last door.  
  
The two stepped towards the cage and peered inside. Nothing was visible within the darkness. But they could still hear the strange sounds coming from that void. Roxas bent down, looking closer to the floor. “What is that…?” He whispered. “That sound, I know it.”  
  
“Yes. I do, too.” Aqua staked out on the other side of the cage. She tried to peer inside, but not a single thing shifted in the black canvas in front of them.  
  
Roxas grabbed a hold of the cage bars and tugged. The frame rattled enough to let him know it could be opened. “I’m gonna check.” He said.  
  
“Be careful, please.” Aqua reached a hand towards him. He looked up at her and nodded.  
  
But before he could pull a second time, something latched onto his arm. He felt it and whipped his head around to face it, only for it to dislodge his arm from the frame and pull him straight into the cage door. His face hit the bars dead-on and he cried, the cold steel pile-driving into his head and knocking the oxygen out of him. He slumped over for a second and whatever had his arm kept tugging.  
  
Aqua slid across the floor and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, trying to pry the monster off of Roxas’ limb. He screeched as it dug its claws into the fabric of his coat, thrashing the back of his skull against the bars. But Aqua didn’t let it pull him any further into the cage. She reached a hand into the cage and grabbed a hold of the claw on his arm, prying its fingers off of him. As she did, she kept pulling with her other hand. Roxas’ scream was absent from her mind.  
  
At last it released its last claw, but something shifted in his arm as it did, like a machine part had lost a screw and slipped into the wrong position. Roxas flew back from the pent up force and landed on the floor, face on the cold tiles. He groaned loud, the pitch wavering.  
  
“Roxas, are you okay?” Aqua rushed to his side and lifted him off the floor, holding him face up. His eyes rolled back and his head flopped to one side. He kept moaning. There was a red mark where he made impact with the bars, a line down the left side of his face, over one eye and his cheek.  
  
Her eyes trailed down his side and she gasped. His left arm was longer, if by an ilm. And it was limp and bent in every wrong direction. His shoulder wasn’t symmetrical with the other, bending at an odd angle. It was dislocated completely.  
  
The low whispers turned into growling. Aqua glared into the darkness in the cage, her eyes catching sight of the two yellow dots gleaming at her now. She grit her teeth and held onto Roxas tighter.  
  
“What happened?!” She whipped her head around and saw Zexion standing in the entrance to the hall. Much of his face was hidden behind his gray hair, but the eye that Aqua could see was wide and his mouth was gaping.  
  
“Something’s in there and it tried to grab Roxas!”  
  
“Then why did he get near it?” Zexion slid to a stop in front of the cage and reaffirmed that it was locked. The creature inside was still hissing.  
  
Aqua glared at him, feeling his accusations were directed at her, as well. “We wanted to make sure that-” _Wait a minute. What?_ “That’s a monster in there, why is it in there?”  
  
Zexion stopped fidgeting with the lock. The monster’s eyes seemed to dance over all of them.  
  
“What is that thing?” She waited for a reply. Aqua was ready to stand up and grab his shoulder to get his attention, as he hardly acknowledged her existence. But every time she moved, Roxas’ voice turned more frail. He only had one eye open, the one that hadn't been hit by a steel rod. He winced and bared his teeth with every gripe.  
  
“That is a Heartless.” Zexion's reply was as slow as his voice could manage. “It was created here. We made it.”  
  
“You made… a Heartless…?” Roxas forced the words out. He seemed to be choking. Aqua's grip tightened on him. She could feel his pain in his voice alone.  
  
“Yes. For research purposes.” He turned one eye to the two Keyblade wielders. “We wanted to discover more… about the heart and what it was capable of.”  
  
Her eyes twitched back to the creature in the cage. It continued making scattered sounds and the light orbs jumped in the dark. “So that. Is- Was-was that a person?!”  
  
Zexion flinched at her accusations now. He avoided looking at the master.  
  
(For emotional conflict, if at all possible, start playing [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_UpkOXdb64) on loop ;)  
  
Roxas grunted and rolled out of Aqua’s arms. She gasped and tried to catch him, but he was awake and caught himself from face-planting the tiles with his right arm. He couldn’t move the left one. It lazily flopped at his side. His hair was messy now, the spikes going in all different directions. Aqua knew it wouldn’t help if she pointed it out and was tempted to fix it herself. But he was already starting to stand up.  
  
He cried out again as his arm moved and grabbed hold of it with the other. The red mark on his face was already beginning to fade. He glared at Zexion, some sort of anger in his eyes. Aqua jumped to her feet and reached for Roxas, ready to catch him if he swayed again. But he seemed stable now. At least, physically.  
  
“Answer her question.” His voice wasn't composed, broken and distorted by his previous screaming. She could hear how much it hurt to talk after that understandable tantrum.  
  
The apprentice kept his eyes fixated on the panel in front of him. The Heartless loomed closer to the bars of the cage. It muttered things that no one could understand.  
  
“Yes. It was a person at some point.” He swallowed his pride and said in a shrill voice. “This Heartless used to be a child that lived in Radiant Garden.”  
  
Aqua’s eyes narrowed, but she could not find the right words to say. Her gaze turned back to Roxas, who was still unwavering. He bore his teeth and muttered, “Tell me you’re joking.”  
  
“It’s the truth, Roxas. And it isn’t something we’re proud of.” Zexion turned to face his friend. They locked eyes. “It’s why it’s kept down here, to make sure it doesn’t hurt the people above.”  
  
“They were one of those people.” Aqua muttered the obvious, trying to make herself believe it. “They used to be a person with a life of their own. They could have _lived_ up above.”  
  
“And had we not worked with them? Few gave up what they had so that others would have a better life. In our experiments on their hearts, we managed to-”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Zexion was taken aback by his former ally’s dead tone. “But what we discovered was astounding! It was how we made the town’s defense system, to protect its citizens!”  
  
“And if the citizens of Radiant Garden knew about this and were okay with it, I wouldn’t care if this world was razed to the ground by Heartless like that.” Roxas pointed at the creature in the cage. _“I wouldn’t even try to stop it.”_  
  
His voice was cold. Aqua felt a chill in her body. Ven would never say that. If there was any doubt left in her about Roxas’ identity, it had been purged by his own words.  
  
“The Heartless won’t hurt anyone if they’re kept down here.” Zexion began his circular debacle again.  
  
“Do you pick up hints?!” Roxas yelled. “People are already hurt! That monster is _proof_ that the Heartless aren’t even the issue!”  
  
Zexion looked into the cage. The 'monster' sat at the front, visible between the bars. Its claws were blood-red and a creepy smile hung on its twisted body.  
  
“What possessed you and the others to even consider this?"  
  
There was only silence.  
  
“Answer me, Zexion!”  
  
And silence.  
  
Aqua and Roxas stared at the apprentice for what felt like hours in the span of seconds. He was shaking, eyes fixated on the demon in front of him. Roxas felt disgusted with the sight of him weeping before his own creation. Such a deity didn’t need to exist in this kind of torment any longer.  
  
Roxas stepped past Zexion and a black blade materialized in his right hand. He threw his leg forward into the cage door, sending it swinging and banging against the inside of the cell. The Heartless jumped back. It hissed at Roxas and revealed its clawed hands. He stared down at the sight and raised his Keyblade above his head.  
  
It debated on its next move and bolted towards his legs. Its claws were out-stretched and little legs scrambled across the floor. Roxas did not hesitate and swung down as soon as it was in easy striking distance. The blade fell straight through the creature and smashed into the tile. It let lose a screech that only lasted for a second, echoing around the halls that perpetuated the sound. The floor cracked beneath the force of the key. Remnants of darkness wavered off the weapon before dispersing into the dead air.  
  
Roxas groaned and dug his blade into the cracks of the floor, throwing his weight onto the weapon. It held him aloft long enough for Aqua to rush past and hold Roxas by his good arm. The two sunk down to the floor until Roxas was on his knees.  
  
“Can you set it back?” He asked under his breathe. Aqua was confused and he explained. “My other arm. Put it back, if you can.”  
  
She knew immediately what he meant. But she was still a bit shaken by the new developments, as well as Roxas' resolve to destroy the Heartless. But she didn’t deny him the help. Terra had dislocated his arm once during a lesson and the master asked her to help put it back. He cried for a few minutes afterwards. It was one of the few times Terra shed real tears.  
  
It was a good thing and a bad that he’d worn the black coat. It was easy to get to his bare shoulder with these clothes, but she had to feel on his body where she needed to push. She felt his shoulder and how clunky it was. It felt the same as Terra's did that day. She began to push the bone back into its original spot. And much to her surprise, Roxas didn’t begin to shout for her stop. She knew from her time with the master that if she stopped like Terra begged, no real progress would be made. She’d have to start over and force them through the same amount of pain again.  
  
But Roxas only grit his teeth. He didn’t yell. His body shook as she pushed his arm, the eye she could see was twitching. But whatever pain he was feeling, he held it inside. She’d heard about Roxas from others. He was strong of heart, but not because he had trained under a master. In fact, he was self-taught. He had naught but the weapon itself. No memories, no one that knew how the weapon worked. In one year alone, he proved his worth to wield two Keyblades of his own. Aqua wasn’t sure how anyone could manage. She’d trained for almost seven years before she was named a master. But Roxas could easily surpass her in combat if he wanted.  
  
His entire shoulder shifted back at once and he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. His arm started to move normally , grasping at something to dig his hand into, to keep himself rooted. Aqua pulled away, her work done. He ducked his head and buried a screech in his throat. Aqua put a hand on his back and pat him. “Deep breaths,” she muttered. He listened and took in more air with each breath. Slowly , he managed to open his eyes and squinted. The bright halls blinded him. He groaned at the sight and shut his eyes again.  
  
Aqua moved onto her knees so she might stand up easier. She took Roxas’ right hand into her left and pulled him off the ground, being sure to hold him if he fell. But he didn't need her assistance. He stood up with ease and his eyes flickered open. They weren’t red from crying.  
  
He started to walk past her and muttered, “Thank you, Aqua,” as he did. His eyes were trained on something.  
  
Zexion stood by, his eyes still absently searching for something that wasn't there. Roxas’ boots scraped against the floor as he dragged himself towards Zexion. The apprentice stood still, almost unaware of his approach. Roxas was ilms away when he raised his right arm and pushed Zexion out of the way of the next cage.  
  
There was no way to fully describe what Aqua witnessed. The young Keyblade wielder took both weapons in hands and broke every cage in sheer anger. The bars clattered against the tiles, some cracking and others denting, their hollow echoes filling the cursed hall alongside Roxas’ screaming. He swung effortlessly at every Heartless he found. They vanished as soon as he made contact with the creatures. They were yelling at him as he went to work, but nothing was going to stop him at this point. And when he emptied out one cage, he ran to the next and swung both blades again, shattering the bars and diving into the dark. His screeches were louder than the rest.  
  
It wasn’t a sight to be proud of. He felt disgusted with every action he took, every swing he threw, every dash he made, but even more so at the sight of the poor whelps being held hostage in this abhorrent form. They desperately tried to defend themselves, but his keys flew through their bodies of darkness with too much ease. They cried as judgement arrived.  
  
Judgement that they did not deserve, he thought in his madness. They didn’t deserve this. No one deserved this.  
  
Roxas threw both blades down onto the last one and they shattered the floor on impact. The bits of tile flew up in dust and debris and rained down again on the child. He took a deep breath, staring at the destruction he’d caused. He wanted to cry.  
  
Aqua paced to the last cage, staring at him in the dark. His coat blended with the shadows, but his blond-brown hair and blue eyes were easy to pinpoint. The one Keyblade was a bright white in the darkness, quivering and clattering in his hands.  
  
He stood up straight and trudged back to the hall. Aqua reached a hand out and muttered, "Roxas..." But he walked right past. Aqua turned to keep her eyes on him. "Roxas...!" She tried again.  
  
Both keys still in hand, he looked at Zexion with one eye, his head hanging on his shoulders. It was hard to tell what he was feeling. He took steps toward the apprentice and began muttering things to himself. The apprentice realized what he was planning and unfortunately backed himself against the wall. “W-wait, Roxas! Don’t do- please think about this!” He already knew what this felt like, to have your executioner walking towards you like that.  
  
Aqua dove and grabbed Roxas by the other shoulder. Her fingers tightened over the fabric of the coat, her voice desperate. “Don’t do it, Roxas. It’s not worth-”  
  
“Aqua, please stay out of this.” He shrugged her hand away and kept walking. She felt a weight drop in her heart. His footsteps echoed off the walls and he raised one hand high with a Keyblade gripped.  
  
Zexion shut his eyes and turned away, preparing for the sinking feeling in his heart to return as it once had when he was a boy.  
  
The white key struck close to his face, digging into the wall and sticking there. It’s sharp edges were only an ilm from his nose.  
  
He opened his eyes and flinched away from the weapon. He trailed back to who held it, burning hatred behind Roxas’ expression. “Is this what you wanted to atone for?”  
  
Zexion averted eye contact. His eyes looked across the floor. He was desperate for a good response, but Roxas wanted the truth. His Keyblade started to slip down the wall, small sparks flying from between the two. Zexion flinched.  
  
“I’m not going to ask again!” Roxas' voice trembled with his grip of the weapon. The chain shook.  
  
“Yes… This is it.” Zexion uttered. His shoulders loosened and he looked Roxas in the eyes. “This is why we wanted to atone. We wrought terrible things here and we want to make it right.”  
  
“By doing what, keeping this hidden? You and yours have the... the AUDACITY to keep this _hidden?!_ This isn’t right! This is running away from what you did! This is _pretending_ it didn't happen!“  
  
"We weren't pretending, Roxas!"  
  
“Then what were you doing?!”  
  
“We were fixing it!”  
  
Roxas froze up. _Fixing it? How are you fixing anything?_  
  
“Do you notice how many cages are empty… there were once far more Heartless than the ones you vanquished.”  
  
He gasped under his breath and his voice got louder. “And that’s supposed to make this better-?!”  
  
“It’s supposed to mean that we’ve been destroying them ourselves. Their bodies are long gone, and so they’ve no hope of returning a complete person. So by extracting their hearts and allowing their Heartless forms to disappear, it is a form of… putting them to rest.”  
  
Roxas was shocked , but still brimming with anger.  
  
“That doesn’t excuse the countless people that disappeared for this.” The master herself stepped between Roxas and Zexion, trying to prevent one from mauling the other. “Those are still lives that you and yours took away. Regardless of results, something like that, on this big a scale…”  
  
“We won’t ever be able to make things right, I know.” Zexion looked at the Keyblade in Roxas’ hand, black and purple, entwined in chains. “We can’t even retrieve the hearts of those we sacrificed, for none of us can wield the Keyblade. But some part of me hoped that saving those who could be saved … it would be a start.”  
  
_It would be a start..._  
  
“Roxas. Naminé. Ansem the Wise put the two of you through such a torturous trial and he wanted to fix what he had done. Even and I, Dilan and Aeleus. We all worked to reconstruct your hearts. And give you both the proper existence you needed.”  
  
Roxas looked away from Zexion, his eyes focused on something that only he could see.  
  
“It’s too late to give you back the lives you two deserve. But we were happy to know that your intervention saved your friends’ lives. If you hadn’t stepped in-”  
  
“That doesn’t make up for anything.” Roxas glanced at the cages again, at Aqua. Her blue orbs were wide and she wore a small frown on her lips. “It doesn't even _start.”_  
  
Seeing Roxas in such a state was almost more than she wanted to bear. He didn't deserve to feel this kind of misery that he felt for everyone who'd passed in these halls. So much empathy in one heart. It was as if he didn't want to put up with his own problems and would rather take on the issues of others. Maybe that's the kind of person Roxas was. Ventus cared for others. Roxas gave his all for them.  
  
"I don’t follow.” Zexion pursued an answer.  
  
“ _Seventy-six Heartless,_ Zexion. I counted them. There were seventy-six innocent people experimented on and murdered here. And you say there were even more.” Roxas sighed and released his grip on the white key wedged in the wall. His sad gaze turned up at the apprentice. “Are two lives enough to make up for all of that?”  
  
The silence hung thick in the air. No one spoke. Aqua sighed. She left Roxas to keep Zexion cornered and walked through the final door. It slid open as she approached and inside the white room, she found what she’d wanted.  
  
Roxas’ eyes twitched across the floor, his mind still processing everything he’d heard and seen. “This… this body... doesn’t atone for anything.” He came to focus on his torn up arm. The fabric of his coat was in tatters. His gloves were shredded and barely holding to his limbs. But his skin wasn’t cut or bruised. His arm and shoulder ached from being ripped out of place, but he wasn’t injured.  
  
“Mine and Naminé’s existence doesn’t fix what you did." He clutched his fist tight. "Is that all we were to you? A way to make ends meet? Is that all this body is?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
“It was for you to exist.”  
  
“And what about the Heartless in here?” Roxas threw his arm in a wide gesture. “They still had their hearts, were _they_ not worthy of it?”  
  
“They weren’t…” His voice trailed off.  
  
“If you say ‘important,’ I swear-”  
  
“We didn’t know them!”  
  
“You didn’t even know your own victims, that’s rich…” Roxas turned away, beginning to feel sick at the sight of the former Nobody.  
  
“I knew you, Roxas. I met you and talked to you.”  
  
“For one day.” He scoffed, turning on his heel. “You’re telling me you didn’t even know the people in here for longer than a day? You just went to work without thinking about who they were.”  
  
Zexion hid his eyes. "I didn’t know any better. I was just a boy…”  
  
Roxas stomped one foot on the ground and got so close to Zexion's face, they could see the whites of each other's eyes. **_“SO AM I!”_**  
  
The echo held his voice in the halls. Roxas was fuming, his breathing almost louder than the chains rattling on his clothes. _What right did he have to try to use his age as an excuse!? I’m barely older than a year and somehow, I know more about humanity than he does...._  
  
Seconds had passed. Roxas reached for the Keyblade in the wall and grabbed it backhanded. He pried the tip of the weapon from the wall and it loosened immediately. Bits of the wall fell out when the blade left the dent. They hit the floor and scattered into dust.  
  
“Do you have anything else you want to say.” He didn’t say it like a question, rather a demand. If there was anything else that needed to be said , this was Zexion’s last chance to explain himself.  
  
But words were void from his heart. He didn’t have anything to say to relieve himself of the guilt that raptured his heart. Hopelessly trying to defend himself, he could see the pent up anger behind Roxas’ cold eyes begin to let loose. He knew how strong Roxas was and what he was capable of. And yet, Zexion didn’t hesitate to say the things that would he knew would make him mad. The things that would make everyone mad, if they heard it.  
  
“Roxas.” He heard his name and turned his head. Aqua was stood in the doorway, something clutched in her hand. It was blue and gray, cracked and faded with time, shaped like a key. “I need your help.” Her eyes held a somber feeling.  
  
She asked him to carry the damaged armor on the floor. He slung the arm over his right shoulder and began to drag it across the tile. The scraping sound it made wasn’t terrible, but amplified by the close walls and long corridor. The two dragged what they’d come for back to the surface and out of the castle, away from the screams of the Heartless and the destruction caused in that prison. Roxas didn't say another word to Zexion.  
  
He was dragging it across the stonework, unable to lift it anymore. He glared at the heavy suit and wondered how Aqua could’ve worn it, much less fought in it. It sparked on occasion when he pulled. Aqua didn’t want to try to pull the responsibility away from him. Roxas needed something to be mad at, and it may as well have been the broken suit of armor. It could be repaired. There was no risk for permanent damage.  
  
She looked back at him and found it harder and harder to believe she even thought he was Ventus at one point. Even on his worst days, Ven did little more than take out his frustration by beating on a target dummy with his fists and legs. Or he’d shout at the skies and throw himself on the grass before passing out in an angry nap. Roxas, however. He could take out an entire ocean worth of training dummies and still, not a drop of his frustration would’ve vanished.  
  
He had good reason to be mad. But Aqua couldn’t believe he held so harsh a grudge for something that hadn’t happened to him. He might've cared too much.  
  
The sound of the scraping became a bit much for her to bear. She stopped in her place, letting her Keyblade droop in her hands. Roxas bumped her, his eyes too focused on the steel heap he’d been lugging. He stepped back and looked up, confused.  
  
“Roxas… Are you okay?” She looked down on him. “I know I don’t know you very well, or at all. But this doesn’t seem normal for you.”  
  
He didn't seem to think about her words. His eyes fell off of hers immediately. His mind was somewhere else.  
  
Aqua put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. He still didn't turn his gaze up off the floor. "Please. Talk to me."  
  
The arm of the armor slapped against the pavement with a bang. Roxas' expression changed. From thoughtfulness to utter frustration. "I'm mad at him still, that's all. And..." He sighed and his voice cracked. "...my friends told me, when I'm upset like this, I'm not thinking clearly. So just give me time to cool down."  
  
"I don't think that's what they meant." Aqua said.  
  
"You don't know that."  His voice was sharp, fast to counter her. He still refused to look up from the stonework. _You don't know me._  
  
The master stared at him. She felt pity. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Roxas' eyes flicked up to hers for a second. He crossed his arms and muttered, "Sorry." The tattered remains of his one sleeve dangled beneath the smooth fabric of the other. He turned his head away that she wouldn't see his face.  
  
"Maybe.... Maybe all they meant is... sometimes your judgement is skewed." She was searching for the right words. "When we're angry about things, we do things on impulse. We don't think about it a lot. And sometimes what we do, we come to regret."  
  
"Aqua, please just be honest with me." Roxas looked back at her and she finally made eye contact with him. "I know you're trying to find a way to get me to vent. You gave me something to be mad at, a suit of armor, something that was already destroyed. So it wouldn't make a difference if I broke it more. You let me be mad at it, for having to carry it." His shoulders shuddered. "And I am. I'm mad at that suit of armor for being so heavy and useless and... and for not being there for you, when you needed it."  
  
Aqua flinched. Her earlier impressions were wrong yet again. Roxas might have been strong enough to shed not even a single tear when she fixed his arm, but that was then. The streams fell down his right eye, then his left. The droplets rolled off his jaw. "I don't want to... to see the world like this." He still hadn't broken eye contact, even as his voice cracked up and his body shivered with the held down sobs. "Everywhere I go, all I can find is people using each other. To get where they want to go. And I'm not talking about you at all, I mean other places, but... Sometimes I get upset about that. And I can't _help_ that I feel that way.  
  
"But it hurts. I know I care too much. About other people and their issues. And I hate feeling like this, but I can't _help_ it!" He stomped one boot on the floor and hid his face behind his sleeves. The one sleeve didn't do a good job. Aqua could still see the small stream down his face. "No one knows I'm like this. I don't think even Xion knows. I didn't even know I was _feeling_ that way for most of _my life._  
  
"I _hate this..._ I hate _everything_ about this..." Without warning, Roxas' legs buckled and he dropped to his knees. Aqua dropped down with him and she wrapped both arms around him, bring him close to her shoulder. His face pressed to her skin and she could feel the warm tears.  
  
"That's not a bad thing." Her voice was confident. "Caring about other people and feeling bad for them, when bad things happen... That's not a bad thing at all." Her grip on his chest tightened, reaffirming his existence in the coat. He was breathing erratically , his heart beat wild up against her chest. She brought one hand up and brushed the flaky spikes on the back of his head. "It's very normal to feel like this."  
  
"But... I get mad when bad things happen. Other people... they take it better than I do." He shuddered in her arms and occasionally let a sob out with his words. "I'm not trying to be mad.... but it's all I can think to do."  
  
"Roxas... I don't meet a lot of people who are as empathetic as you." She continued to pet his head, brushing his spikes. They were still messed up from when he'd been slammed into the cage. "You've met people that don't care about others, right? You've seen how they act?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Do you think you're better or worse than them?"  
  
The question took him by storm. His first instinct was to say, 'I'm worse.' **Because when I get like that, I don't let go of the feeling. I don't want to and I make it last as long as I can.** But immediately another thought contradicted that. _No, I want to let go. I hate being upset. It's not fun and it doesn't do anyone any good. Of course I'm better than people that don't care._ **But the people that are careless wouldn't think to lash out and cause more trouble. Who says I'm causing trouble? It's obvious I'm causing trouble, look how scared people are when I start yelling. At least a careless person is quiet.** _At least I have the courage to say what I mean._ **Saying what I mean is why people are scared of me.** _Saying what I mean drags attention to what's wrong._ **And who dictates what's right and what's wrong?**  
  
No matter what he told himself, he seemed to find a way to convince himself back.  
  
Aqua held on. Roxas was very, very different from anyone she'd met before. "I'll give you a hint." Her words seemed to break down a wall that he was building. He jolted and twitched in her embrace. "You're better. You are better because you care. How you show that you care is irrelevant."  
  
"But I..." He started to argue, but lost his words in a mumble of noise.  
  
"Feeling pain is human, Roxas." She blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears from flowing from her own. "It takes a lot of strength to bear that pain. And people that can.... they're better. And if there's anything you've proved to me today, it's that you can bear pain."  
  
Roxas buried his face in Aqua's shoulder. Both of his arms wrapped around her back and he held on. Her heartbeat was clear and definitive versus his wild one. The crying that he'd held in his throat came by slowly. He started whimpering until he was loud enough to draw one or two pairs of eyes towards him. And Aqua made sure to give them her own look, telling them to go away. It may not have been as effective, what with the streams coming from her eyes as well. But no one came over to check on them.  
  
Roxas kept sobbing into her body. She didn't care how embarrassing this might've looked to anyone walking by. It was only worse for Roxas. He was the one crying. Aqua didn't care how she looked to anyone in the area. She knew she needed to be here, for him. He needed this, now. Or who knows how much turmoil he would be in later, back home? The thought of him being alone, with no one to talk to, it broke her heart just a little more. It hastened a decision she had been wanting to make. But she would ask later.  
  
His cries seemed to slow down with his heartbeat. It was faster paced than Aqua's, but it finally seemed normal. He lifted his face from her shoulder, red eyes and cheeks and a face wet with salty tears. But he wasn't crying anymore. He was bearing the pain again.  
  
She pulled the hand off the back of his head and brought it to his face, brushing the tears away from his eyes with her thumb. He looked up at her again. The face he made was barren of all emotion. But his voice spoke more volumes. "Thank you, Aqua."  
  
She nodded and hugged him one more time. He didn't hesitate to hug back.  
  
They stood up together and Aqua grabbed one of the arms of the armor. Roxas took the other and they both dragged it across the stone. It still scraped, but not as bad with the both of them trying to lift it. Aqua found herself asking how she could have worn this, much less fought in it. But she didn't have an answer. Maybe she'd remember when it was repaired and she could use it again. At least, that's what Roxas hoped for.  
  
They made it outside the main gates, where no prying eyes would witness what they didn't need to see. Using what he could, Roxas conjured a dark corridor for them to traverse back to the Land of Departure. Those things were the only reason he had dismissed his regular white jacket and pants. The coat was necessary if he wanted to keep the darkness from leaving him sick and wasted.  
  
But he was beginning to lose his touch with the darkness. As was expected , Yen Sid had explained. Now that Roxas had a heart and body to call his own, both of which resided in the Realm of Light, the only way for him to keep up his use of dark corridors was by going to the Realm of Darkness. Something that everyone had agreed would be a bad idea if he went alone. And so he hasn't gone. His powers were starting to dwindle.  
  
Roxas could traverse the dark corridor with safety reassured because of the coat. But he wasn't sure about Aqua. The two hadn't thought this through. Aqua arrived here with the help of Riku, but she didn't ask him to stick around in case she needed to leave. She assumed that Roxas would have a good way of getting to and from places. Well, he did. But only for him.  
  
He stared at the darkness in front of him and then looked back at Aqua, realizing their mistake. The fatigue was starting to latch onto his mind, but he refused to let that show. Aqua had enough things to worry about. Like actually getting home.  
  
"It can't be that bad, right?" Aqua asked. "I mean, people must've used these without the coat before?"  
  
"And I've never met those people." He laughed shyly to himself, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. "If you want, I can go and grab Terra or Ventus or-"  
  
"It's faster if I just go with you." Her gaze was definitive. She wasn't going to let him find an alternative.  
  
Roxas felt flustered and decided best not to argue anymore. "Alright, but take my hand so I don't lose you in there."  
  
She did so, placing her palm in his. The fabric wrapped around her fingers and did not loosen. Aqua's grip on her armor tightened. Roxas took a step into the darkness and vanished almost immediately. Aqua closed her eyes and stepped forward.  
  
Being near the darkness was sickening as it was, but having it flow around her, even through her being. It felt terrible. She forced her eyes open. It was pitch black, nothing to be seen. She couldn't even spy any sort of movement from Roxas, who was directly in front of her. She could hear the coat ruffling and the chains swaying on his body. He was ilms away, but still, no sight. And there was no sound but them making any. The darkness had no howl of wind or terrain or texture. Everything was blotted out of existence.  
  
When she thought she was going to pass out from sheer anxiety, there was a sudden burst of light to her poor, unsuspecting eyes. She clenched them shut and ducked her head, trying her best to bear the harshness of it. But as she saw the light, she heard something beneath her feet. She squinted one eye open and looked down at the stonework beneath her armored shoes. The armor clattered to her side and Roxas was stood in front of her. He turned to face and let go of her hand.  
  
(play [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9aRvZj_MiQ&t=1398s) now because ambiance owo)  
  
She looked around, eyes adjusting to the light and her body adjusting to the lack of sickness. The swaying chains tied to the mountain peaks. The trees and rivers scattered among the base of the mountain. Her castle standing tall and proud over the edge of the forest. Aqua heaved a sigh of relief and bent over on her knees.  
  
Roxas went down with her and caught her arm. "Hey, whoa!" She pressed her weight into his body, and he staggered backwards trying to sustain. But he dug one heel into the ground and held her up. "Aqua, are you okay?" The answer's obvious, why did I even ask that question?  
  
"You were right... That's more darkness than I was expecting." Roxas felt somewhat guilty for not insisting he find someone else. But Aqua asked to do this. Now that she understands, maybe she'll be more careful. "I'm fine." And before he could argue, Aqua used his arms as a crutch to stand up.  
  
He was in awe. And then it struck him. Aqua wandered in the Realm of Darkness for thirteen long years before she was saved. Even if it hadn't been thirteen years for her, it was still impressive that she bore the darkness there at all. With no protection other than a Keyblade. She only gave in when her heart was forced to. So of course she could stand walking through darkness, even if it was only for a few seconds. _Of course she could._  
  
She went to pick up the armor again, setting her Keyblade on the floor. Her hands wrapped around the torso of it and she pulled it up to her side. There was enough damage to it as it was and she didn't need more after Roxas dragged it through Radiant Garden. When she knelt down to pick up the key, a black glove latched onto it first. She looked up at Roxas.  
  
"It's okay. I'll carry it." A very small smile appeared on his face. Aqua nodded and stood up again. She continued to the castle's doors.  
  
Roxas lifted the heavy key off the floor by the hilt first, then the teeth. The tip flew above his head and landed in his other hand, heavy. The weight bent him closer to the ground, but he held onto it and kept walking forward.  
  
Aqua pushed open one door and Roxas the other. Light fled through crevice and into the throne room. The beige walls, accented with tips of twisted, gold metal, began to reflect the light of the sun outside. Roxas had only seen this place through someone else's eyes once before. Stepping through the doors himself... It was empowering. He understood Sora's amazement over the castle now. The sight only was incredible but being in the halls was something else.  
  
He could feel someone's eyes gazing on him and craned his head up. Above, on the balcony, someone stood. They were hard to see any particular details of, but Roxas could make out the colors of their shirt and their hair.  
  
"Aqua!" Terra called down. The master looked up at her friend and said his name in return. Terra smiled and was about to say something else, but thought better to say it without shouting over the railing. He turned away and ran off towards the stairs.  
  
"Is Aqua home?" Someone asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's at the door!"  
  
Roxas stared down the hallway, expecting Terra to appear at the end of it any second. Rather, someone else was there first, Terra seconds behind. It was Ventus. He had a smile on his face and he yelled out, "Aqua!" His voice echoed down the hall as he panted and ran towards his sister-in-training. He'd recovered from his long sleep quite fast. He ran much faster than Terra hoped to.  
  
Ven stumbled to a stop in front of Aqua and bent down on his knees, taking deep breaths. Then looked back up at her and grinned. "Terra told me you left to go find something. Did you-" His gaze fell on the armor hanging by her arms. "Oh!"  
  
Aqua looked down at it again and cringed. "It's in terrible condition, but we found it. My Keyblade, too."  
  
Ventus seemed to notice the other person standing next to Aqua at last. He looked at the Keyblade that Roxas held onto. At least pieces of it weren't chipping away. There were broken bits of armor on the floor in a trail behind Aqua.  
  
"Where was it?" Terra asked.  
  
"Xehanort kept it at the bottom of the castle." Roxas muttered. He already thought bitterly about their little adventure, but refused to bring up anything about it. He didn't need to start getting upset in someone else's home.  
  
Ventus was apparently good at reading other people and he asked, "Was everything okay...?"  
  
"No..." The words slipped from his mouth before he could consider them. But realizing they weren't just his thoughts, he followed up with, "It doesn't matter."  
  
Aqua stared at Roxas. She knew he wasn't okay still. Everyone needed to vent and let themselves be sad sometimes, but that alone wouldn't get rid of the issue. Still, there was nothing the two could do about it without causing more issues. If Ansem and his apprentices wanted to better themselves, Roxas had said, then they'll come out and say what they did. Until then, I'm not gonna try to help.  
  
His words were cold and rightfully so. But letting Roxas mope wouldn't make him happy. So she perked up, "You two still have your armor?"  
  
Ventus and Terra stiffened at her call. Then they both nervously laughed and averted eye contact. "What remains of it..." Ven's voice was quiet.  
  
"Might've... torn it to pieces." Terra spoke with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Aqua sighed and looked at the ground. "You two, I swear..."  
  
"Hey, mine got wrecked trying to help us get away from a Heartless!" Ven tried to defend himself.  
  
"My armor was sitting in a desert for thirteen years before someone showed up and decided to beat on it."  
  
Aqua walked right on past the two. She wasn't mad at all. She practically threw her armor away. At least you guys used yours for something. And yet, they still felt the need to justify what happened. Like she was their master or something.  
  
_Oh, wait._  
  
  
Terra didn't let her walk away easily. He grabbed the armor by its waist and hoisted it away from Aqua's grasp. She stumbled backwards and released the armor, spinning on her heel to face Terra. He pulled the armor up to his side and looked at Aqua with no fear or regret in his eyes.  
  
She looked at him in shock. "Terra, you don't need to-"  
  
"I want to." He shrugged and smiled. Aqua's face started to turn a rosy color and she looked away. A small grin was showing on her face. She didn't say anything else and kept walking. Terra and Ven followed her. Roxas, not wanting to leave quite yet and still possessing Aqua's Keyblade, walked after them. As they ascended the staircase into the throne room, the scent of smoke was evident. Roxas looked around for the source, but only saw small bits of ice sticking to the walls. They were melting fast and turning to puddles at the floor. Well, now it was obvious, those two were sparring with magic.  
  
Terra set Aqua's armor down in the center of the room and he and Ven parted ways. Ventus ran to the east door and Terra to the west. Both doors slammed shut at the same time.  
  
Aqua and Roxas were left alone again.  
  
"Does Ven bother you at all?" Her question was sudden and out of nowhere. Roxas found himself stunned by her asking it rather than thinking of an answer. His eyes went through every detail on the spiral patterns on the floor as he worked to come up with the right answer. He didn't want to be rude, but Ven did bother him, if only a little. It wasn't Ventus himself that was the issue. It was just awkward between them. When they looked at each other, they saw mirror images of the other and they weren't quite sure how to respond to that. Ventus was much more comfortable than Roxas was. But even then, Roxas could see the quick glances that Ven would throw his way if they were ever in the same room.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You two don't seem to talk at all."  
  
"Well, we're not around each other too often." Roxas could tell where the conversation was going immediately. "I don't hate him. It's... weird, that's all."  
  
"...that you have the same face?"  
  
For some reason, that embarrassed Roxas and he could feel his face heating up. "I don't know how to explain it, it's just really weird."  
  
"I get it. Don't worry."  
  
He appreciated that she didn't keep pushing for an explanation. 'Cause he couldn't think of how to say it. It made sense in his heart, why he felt this way. But to actually know the words. Or write it down. That's not possible, not yet.  
  
Terra came through the door first, lugging something over his shoulder. Twisted, sunset orange and red metal that resembled a body, conjoined with torn fabric and a glass helmet to top it. That was his armor. It was cracked in certain places, outright destroyed in others. Some parts were blackened with scorch marks, like a fire was burning on top of it.  
  
Ventus followed shortly after through the other door. He dragged his armor across the floor by the arm. The cobalt blue and pale green plating was broken off, some pieces very obviously missing in their entirety. What was supposed to be the helmet was missing the protective layer of glass and only one of the horns still clung if just barely to the rest of the suit. One arm was missing entirely.  
  
The two dropped their suits of armor on the floor next to Aqua's. It was a sad sight to behold. The armor that had protected them in their battle against Xehanort and Vanitas, lying there broken and disheveled. It had fulfilled its purpose and done its best to protect its owners' bodies. Even if it wasn't its owner it was protecting.  
  
"So, how do we fix it?" Ventus piped up, very curious about the process.  
  
"Well, the magic that makes it so the armor will repair itself, we have to embed it ourselves." Aqua began explaining it. "And to do that, we needed to have a spirit bond with the armor. We already did that. So the magic is there. Now we just... reinforce it. And since all three of us are here, we can rely on each other's magic to help."  
  
"What does any of that mean..." Ven was very lost.  
  
"Use your Keyblade, Ven." Terra suggested, taking his own weapon in hand. "If you believe that the armor'll fix itself, then it will. That's all it takes."  
  
Ventus didn't ask anymore questions. He summoned his key and spun it around to hold it front-handed. Aqua gestured to Roxas to bring hers over. Roxas lifted the hilt of the blade to her and backed away from the three once she had it in hand.  
  
They all lifted their blades up into the air, pointing at each other. Terra's stood the tallest of the three, Aqua's just beneath his, and Ven's only reaching the hilt of Terra's. As they performed the ritual, the keys began to glow faintly. Ven's flashed a faint green, then Terra's a brilliant orange. Aqua's weapon, cracked and ready to shatter, shone the brightest, for only a second. And when the blue light faded, in the weapon's place was a much improved Keyblade. It resembled her previous one's outline, but the two halves of the guard were joined together, the shaft formed rectangular teeth.  
  
The light from the three's weapons began to spread to the armor. Each individual suit started to ignite in the brilliant glow. Roxas felt like he was beholden to a special sight, one that few would ever bear witness to. So he kept his eyes open and trained on each of the three wielders in front of him. The aura from their weapons spread throughout their bodies and particles of pure energy began to float like specks around them. A few flew past Roxas and he was tempted to reach out and snag one.  
  
The kept building the energy in their weapons, the light beginning to get harsh. Soon the fragments of energy filled the throne room. They were like fireflies of varying shades of green, orange, and blue. Roxas finally let temptation take over and he reached out to grab an orange one. The energy dispersed in his palm and felt it flow through his hand. It was warm and comforting. It was pure light.  
  
As if they were sharing the same mind, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus thrust their blades down in unison, each grunting as the energy they held in their blades was becoming too much to contain. The tips of each key came into contact with their respective wielders' armor. And the light engulfed the pile of metal, blinding Roxas who had dared to even look at the ceremony. He clamped his eyes shut and brought up his gloved hands to protect what remained of his vision. The warmth of the light was spreading about the room.  
  
The light was unyielding and began to shake the very ground on which they stood. Bursts of wind and heat came forth from the beams. But the three held their ground, not staggering or flinching in the slightest. It was almost as if they were mentally somewhere else, seeing and hearing something different. The light from their bodies began to fade, all of it being sapped into the Keyblades and soaking into the armor at their feet.  
  
Roxas could finally open his eyes, at least enough to see the light dying. Ventus seemed to be the first to return to reality. He blinked a few times and staggered backwards. Terra let his grip on the key loosen and it fell to his side, dangling in his palm. Aqua pulled hers in close and let the tip touch the floor. In front of them, the light faded.  
  
Their suits of armor were no longer de-saturated and damaged. Pieces that were previously missing were found again. The horns and glass on the helmet, the shin guards on the legs, the thick plate of metal over the chest. But even in one piece, something was off. Certain parts of it looked transparent and faded in and out of existence.  
  
"We can't use the armor for a few days now. It has to re-attune to reality and reinforce itself with the magic we supplied. Once it's ready, it'll vanish and we'll be able to call on it again."  
  
"Is that what the Master said would happen?"  
  
"Yes. So don't worry, we did it right. We'll just have to wait before we can go and travel again."  
  
Without waiting, the three each picked up their own suits and began to carry them back to their rooms. Aqua followed Ventus to the east wing and Terra went on his own to the west. Roxas stayed seated near the thrones, still running the memory over and over in his head. The sight was unforgettable. Something he wished he could replicate on paper to preserve the memory for others to see. But maybe that was a gift, that only he had seen it. Who knows how long it would be till they would do it again? Or if they ever would?  
  
He was alone with his thoughts again and was debating on whether or not to excuse himself. The three inhabitants of the castle were occupied with their own matters. It would be a good time to just leave before things got awkward and they would ask him to go. _Yeah, I'll just -_  
  
"Oh, Roxas!" The door to the east wing swung open and Aqua peaked her head out. Roxas pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up at her. "Stay there, I wanna talk to you about something!"  
  
His voice was barely heard, but Roxas heard Ven ask, "Did you need something from him?" The door slammed shut again before he could pick up anything else. Whatever she wanted, it sent his heart into a mild panic. You have no reason to be scared of Aqua. You cried into her shoulder for like ten minutes. If she really wanted to hurt you, she would've done it already.  
  
Roxas kept himself busy with his thoughts while Aqua and Ven trekked up the stairs to their rooms. "I wanted to ask him about how he felt with the Keyblade."  
  
"Oh." Ven replied. " I think Roxas' pretty good with the Keyblade, seeing as how he has two of 'em."  
  
Aqua laughed a bit, her legs struggling to lift both her weight and the armor up each step. Ven fared no better. "How did he even manage that?" She said through the tired breathing.  
  
"Dunno. You could ask, but I don't think anyone has a really good answer. Keyblades are weird."  
  
"They certainly are." She agreed. And without hesitation she asked aloud, "How do you feel about Roxas?"  
  
(hahaha... play [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwVD31K-1_g) one on repeat now :)))))  
  
Ven actually considered the question and asked one in return, "About his Keyblades...?"  
  
"No, in general. How do feel about him?"  
  
"Uhh... I dunno? I've never really talked to him personally. Just once or twice, we might've said something while there were others in the room."  
  
"Was it... weird?"  
  
"Well, yeah. A lil' bit. We have the same voice. Sometimes I'd hear him say something and I'd wonder why I said that out loud. I wasn't even thinking it."  
  
"He's not a bad person, right?"  
  
"No! No way, I think he's really nice. At least, when he wants to be..." Ven's voice trailed a little bit. They reached the top of the stairs and the ground leveled off completely. Ven didn't walk forward to his room.  
  
Aqua stared at him, her mind very clearly on what he had said, as well. "Ven?"  
  
Ven's eyes trailed over the tiles on the floor. "When I was asleep, I dreamt a lot. And it took me a while to realize, but they weren't dreams. They were memories. And it was really, really weird. I knew I was looking at memories, but I still tried to change what I saw."  
  
She wasn't really sure where he was taking the conversation, but she pushed him to keep talking. "What'd you see?"  
  
"Things I didn't remember. That first year that I came here, to train with the Master." Ven kept his eyes fixated on one crack in the tiles that didn't line up with any of the others. "Before I fell asleep, I didn't remember it at all. But then, I started seeing you and Terra, looking at me like I was a child. I was upset that you were. But I can't change my memory. I kept trying to tell you guys to stop treating me like a kid, but of course I didn't say that. 'Cause that's not what I was thinking then."  
  
"Makes sense, yeah."  
  
"I was reliving the memory, though. That was the weird part. I felt like I was seeing it for the first time."  
  
"Well, you were still recovering. Those memories were probably very hazy for you."  
  
"It wasn't just my memories I was seeing. I saw things the way Sora saw them. And I saw things the way Roxas saw them."  
  
Aqua didn't have any responses to offer now. Ven just wanted to talk about it and she didn't mind. It was clearly bothering him.  
  
"I watched Sora grow up. And it was.... I dunno the word... 'humbling?'" His armor started to slip down to the tiles beneath his feet. "I got to watch him make the same mistakes every kid would. But I have no memory of doing the things he did when I was that young... It was like... like growing up myself.  
  
"I don't know if I ever thought about the things he did. Or said the things he said. I don't remember accidentally breaking my mother's vase and listening to her scold me. I don't remember hitting my best friend in the face with a wooden sword and knocking them unconscious. The worst part being... I wanted to say the same things that he did.  
  
"That was proof. If I was making the same choices as an eight-year old, then I'd really done no growing at all. When Sora was told what was right and wrong, I felt like I was being told that, as well. Because he and I, we were thinking the same thing."  
  
Aqua let her armor sit on the floor as well. She knelt down and stuck her legs out over the stairs. Ven noticed and sat down as well, mimicking her placement. He wrapped his hands around each other and buried his head in more thought.  
  
"Well, Ven. It's not your fault you don't remember." Aqua said. "You can't help what was torn away."  
  
"Yeah, but... I dunno, sorry." He pushed a hand against one eye and viciously rubbed his face, as if trying to keep himself awake. "When I started dreaming about Roxas, things were different. What he did, I wanted to do differently. Sora and I had been so similar this whole time. And then his Nobody was a completely different person. That's a good thing, I know that now. But I always wondered how we ended up so different. I just wanna know what Sora and I missed."  
  
"Different places growing up." Aqua suggested. "He was raised with a group of people that were determined to get him ready to fight, as soon as possible, right?"  
  
"But am I sure that there isn't something I'm not remembering? Something that Roxas got that I didn't? Is it really that simple? "  
  
"Some things just are." Aqua sighed. "Not everything is as complicated as we make it out to be. Sometimes we're the ones who are making things difficult to understand."  
  
"Huh." Ven muttered that one word, but that was all he needed to. Aqua looked over once she heard the crack in his voice and she saw the first few tears running down the sides of his face. His clasped hands shook lightly as he tried to contain a sob.  
  
Aqua's eyes widened and she reached out a hand to comfort him. Ven saw her movement out of the corner of his eye and moved faster. He threw himself into Aqua's arms and wrapped his hands around her, holding tight. She did the same.  
  
"I'm... I'm _sorry,_ Aqua." Ven's voice was frail. "I'm sorry you had to put up with me.... with _teaching_ me how to live. I just wish I could've made it.... made it easier."  
  
"Ven, there's nothing to be sorry for. Terra and the Master and I, we took care of you because you needed someone. There's nothing wrong with getting a little help."  
  
"It just... it _hurts._ " His words were hard to hear through the sobbing. "It hurts. To... to know that I haven't gotten any farther, in all this time. And to see someone... someone who's just started at life... To be _so much_ farther than I am. I had so long to grow up and nothing's changed."  
  
Aqua ran a hand over the back of his head and tightened her grip. This was the second time she'd done this today, but this didn't feel at all the same. "I'm not sixteen-years old. I don't even know _how_ old I am anymore. But I do know that I'm still acting like a kid...." He paused if only for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran off, Aqua." The words were a whimper. "I should've _listened_ to you and the Master. I should've gone home when you _told_ me to and I didn't and I'm sorry... _I'm sorry._ "  
  
He croaked the words out. "I'm sorry that I'm still crying."  
  
He pulled away barely and forced himself to look away from her. Aqua stared at the bangs over his eyes and tried to manage a smile. "Hey, it's okay. Remember when you gave Terra and I the passes to Disney Town?" She put a hand on his cheek and brushed off one tear. "'Take two grown-ups,' right?"  
  
Ven nodded slightly, but still didn't meet her gaze.  
  
"Sometimes the grown-ups cry, too." Aqua said. "It's part of growing up." Ven's eyes finally caught sight of the tears running down Aqua's cheeks. His head turned up fast to see her furrowed brows. "Because being older can take a lot out of you. And trying to be happy through all that, it's exhausting." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "So it's okay to be a child, Ventus. It's okay to cry."  
  
His eyes twitched as he tried to hide the tears. Aqua pulled his face closer and pet his blond hair. She smoothed out some of the spikes that stuck out at odd angles. He shook and wailed and pulled on her tighter, trying to close the gap that wasn't there anymore. A brother-and-sister-in-training, hearts no longer worlds apart. They sat, side-by-side, feeling what the other felt and grieving what the other grieved. Aqua cared not for the painful grip he had on her shoulders, only that he had someone here for him. He kept wailing for as long as he needed to.  
  
It hurt to hear him in such pain. His voice shook in a way she'd only heard once before: When he saw the Master for the last time. The octaves of his voice stooping low and breaking as he cried out one last time for the closest father figure he'd had.  
  
His cries began to stifle and Aqua said it once more to make sure he remembered it, like the layout of the castle. "It's okay to cry." He sniffled and kept his head close to her body Their heartbeats were lining up. He was starting to breathe normally again. He choked out one more sob and stopped. _He's matured so much..._  
  
A loss of innocence? No. Regaining it? Perhaps.  
  
Ventus leaned a bit too much into Aqua and she fell over on her side. She yelped as she collided with the tiles and Ventus' weight pressed all of the scream out of her lungs. He snickered in a broken voice.  
  
"You..." Aqua took a deep breath. "You did that on purpose!" Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Maybe." He choked the word out and blinked a few times, a few more small droplets falling down his face. He started to smile. But before he could get up and run, Aqua wrapped her arms around his and held him closer. "Hey!"  
  
"You're staying right here!" She yelled, a devious grin breaking the tear streaks on her cheeks. Ventus struggled to get free of her grip, scuffing the tiles with the soles of his shoes as he kicked to get free. He started laughing and Aqua realized her hands were brushing against his chest. She gasped and said, "You're not..."  
  
"No! No no no, please-AGH!" He started laughing uncontrollably as her hands ran over his abdomen, the strange feeling of the cloth pressing against his skin confusing his body on what it should feel. So all he could do was laugh and hunch over, trying to get her hands away. He started pulling his body away from her with nothing but his arms. When Aqua tried to grab a hold of his arms again, he rolled over and swatted her away. She sat back on her knees and raised both her arms to block his weak attack. She heard scuffing against the tile and when she looked, Ventus was standing up at the entrance to one of the rooms. The grin on his face was small, but it was there. His eyes flicked towards the room, then back to her. And then he ran inside.  
  
Aqua took his challenge seriously and she pressed off the floor with her arms, running towards the door and making a sharp turn inside. It was the storage room for the practice weapons. Some were wooden, others plastic. A few resembled toy swords, some actual keyblades. There were two long tables inside, holding nails and saws with bits of wooden and in-progress blades scattered all over them. Ventus was stood on the other side of one of the tables, holding one of the key-like toy swords in his hand. It was pointed at Aqua, asking her to a duel.  
  
She knew immediately what that pose was and she didn't take it lightly. Her hand went to the nearest table and she pulled the wooden weapon off its surface. And she mimicked his pose. Their blue eyes met and narrowed as they accepted the other's offer. Ventus tossed the sword up and caught it back-handed. Aqua brought the toy behind her and dashed forward down between the two long tables.  
  
Ven threw the weapon up to guard and Aqua swung down with all her might. The two swords collided and Ven's legs bent under pressure. Then he sprung back up and threw Aqua off. She stumbled two steps backwards, then swung to parry Ven's strike away. It worked but he threw the weapon lower this time and Aqua had to leap back. He closed the gap again and went for an uppercut with the sword.  
  
Aqua pushed her mock weapon down to block Ven's strike from below. He wasn't expecting her to be so hasty with the block and had dove a little too far forward. As he brought the weapon up, he pushed himself directly into the shaft of the weapon, hitting himself in the face. The blade flew out of his hand and smacked Aqua upside the face with the hilt alone. They both cried out as Ventus plummeted back first against the floor and Aqua stumbled backwards into the table near the wall. They both brought up their hands to cover a part of their face that the other had hit.  
  
The two swords landed on top of each other between the two. They groaned and addressed their own head traumas. Ventus pressed against his eye, hoping that the blur in his left one would heal. Aqua rubbed the side of her jaw, the pain beginning to numb already. She slid down the side of the table and landed on the floor with a thump. Ventus sat up and immediately felt a head rush from doing so. Their eyes met again. And they both started laughing.  
  
It only took a few minutes for their individual injuries to fade and they both returned to the hallway to pick up their armor. Aqua placed her purple and blue set in a chair near the door. She took a moment to cross the arms over each other so it would look proper. Ventus let his slump against the side of his bed, legs stuck out and arms in front of it like it was sleeping. They rejoined each other in the hall and began back down the stairs. Ven pushed the door open for Aqua and let her walk by first. She nodded and whispered, "Thank you," in a quiet voice.  
  
(okay back to [ambiance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9aRvZj_MiQ&t=1398s) owo)  
  
Roxas and Terra were sitting next to each other by the thrones. Terra was in the middle of describing something to Roxas, who was very interested in whatever it was he was saying. Every time Terra made eye contact with the blond, Roxas nodded, reaffirming that he was paying close attention. Periodically, Roxas would interrupt to clarify something he wasn't sure on and then asked Terra to continue. On approach, Aqua heard, "...so she grabs me by the arm, right. And I'm not sure if this is even part of training anymore. And she hurls me into the nearest wall and pins me there with a toy sword."  
  
"Wooooow." Roxas let a smile creep on his face. "You let her do that?"  
  
"No! No way, she did that all on her own." Terra looked up at Aqua. "Speaking of."  
  
"What were you telling him?" Aqua almost sounded offended. Ventus had only heard that last bit and looked on, worried.  
  
"Remember when the Master took us both to Yen Sid's tower and he asked us to mock battle while he went inside?"  
  
Aqua crossed her arms in thought. Then snapped her fingers. "That's right! You and I were almost ready to use real Keyblades!"  
  
"Yeah, apparently you had Terra pinned against a wall." Roxas chimed. "You must've been quite the strategist."  
  
"Wait, really?" Ventus asked. He looked to Terra for confirmation, who only smiled weakly and ran a hand over the back of his neck.  
  
So Ven looked to Aqua, who was blushing a bit. "The Master never said anything about _not_ using a weapon." She laughed.  
  
"That, he didn't." Terra muttered. "And you used that against me until you learned magic."  
  
"Maybe you'd've won more skirmishes if you did the same."  
  
"I'm just not as good as you!" He laughed. All four of them started snickering.  
  
Aqua shook her head and said, "Roxas, do you mind if I talk to Terra about something for a minute?"  
  
"Go right ahead." Roxas looked a bit tired from the day, his eyes half-closed. Terra stood up from his place and followed Aqua towards the over-view of the entrance. The two began talking intently  
  
Roxas kept his gaze on Terra before Ventus bent down in front of him to make eye contact. "Hi."  
  
He was still a bit startled to see his reflection talking to him. But he didn't deny him conversation. "Hello."  
  
"You doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just tired, that's all."  
  
"You mind if I sit with you?"  
  
Roxas shook his head. Ventus sat down next to him and leaned on his knees, staring at nothing in particular. The awkwardness began to set it. _Don't let it, don't let it, don't let it-_  
  
"How are you holding up?" Roxas asked.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, too." Ventus yawned immediately.  
  
"After how long a nap?"  
  
They looked at each other, then Roxas snickered. Ventus smiled lightly and sighed. "I'm still not all here. Maybe another week and I'll be able to actually fight again. I was kinda useless in that final fight." Ven looked down at the palm of his left hand.  
  
"It's okay. We still won." Roxas followed his gaze. "I heard you were taking on Terra and.... uh.... Vanitas, was it? And you were holding fine."  
  
He scoffed. "Yeah, barely. Wasn't getting anywhere until Sora showed up."  
  
"Does that say more things about you or Sora?"  
  
Ventus thought about it for a second. Then said, "Sora."  
  
"Yep." Roxas smiled. If Aqua was fighting alongside Ventus and even she was struggling, then it was definitely Sora that was strong instead of Ventus being weak. Even if both were true, Sora's strength in battle still held the most logical reason. That kid can go nuts in a fight.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to let you know, since I dunno how well you take surprises," Ventus turned his head towards Roxas. "But I think Aqua is going to ask if you wanna stay here."  
  
Roxas was stunned by the question. But he didn't have context. "For the night? 'Cause, yeah, it's getting late." He could see the sun setting outside, the rainbow prisms of the stained glass falling on the wall behind them instead of the floor below.  
  
"I mean, stay here. As long as you want. And be an apprentice." They met eyes and it was the first time neither pulled away in embarrassment. "She wants to take you in as a student, I know it."  
  
He was actually stunned by that. Roxas stared at Ven with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. His gaze trailed off for a second before he looked back and stuttered out the words, "Sh-she wants me?"  
  
"I'm certain." Ven's words were something different. Roxas felt something that he hadn't felt before, He remembered all the times he went out for the Organization to slay Heartless. Some of them immensely strong, too strong for the other members to take on by themselves, or at all. And he could remember the first time he held two keyblades, shortly after Xion's disappearance. The pure, unbridled anger he felt and how it empowered him to call forth a second weapon of his choosing. And how he did so again when Axel dared to fight him and bring him 'home.' And again when he reclaimed his existence and took both of those keys in hand to fight alongside Sora and Xion. That ability was his. He gave it to Sora to use, but Sora couldn't sustain wielding two keys at once like he could.  
  
Pride. What he was feeling was pride. It was the first time in a long time that he felt a surge of pride in his heart. Some sort of personal accomplishment that no one else had truly managed to earn for themselves. He was the first person to wield two Keyblades at once. And as far as he knew, the only person who had two of his own. Sure, a Keyblade wielder could pick up someone else's key, but it wasn't their's. And they could only use it if the owner of the other key willed it. But I have my own keys. My own weapons. I earned them.  
  
He was afraid he might start crying again and looked away from Ventus, turning his face completely out of view. Ven immediately jumped to comfort. "I'm sorry, was that too much?"  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Roxas rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. He could feel a few puppy tears coming on, but it was nothing serious. "I'm fine!" He needed to say it to himself that time.  
  
Ven laughed a little. "Are you sure?" He put a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Do you need a hug or something?"  
  
"NO." Roxas felt the embarrassment kick in, but it wasn't from hearing his own voice or seeing his own face. It's because that time, Ven said what he was thinking: _Do I need a hug or something?_  
  
He viciously rubbed the tears out of his eyes and dropped his arms at his sides, still avoiding looking at Ven.  
  
"Hey, I just realized. You're wearing the coat again." Ven looked down at Roxas' attire, not thinking once about what he was wearing.  
  
Roxas looked down at his coat, too. "Yeah, I... needed it."  
  
"Have you been using dark corridors?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not gonna be able to do that for much longer."  
  
"I know, I know. Axel tells me that all the time."  
  
"Who's-? Wait, right." Ventus nodded to himself. "Forgot he calls himself that, too."  
  
Roxas looked back at Ven. "He calls himself something else?"  
  
"Lea. That was his real name before he became a Nobody."  
  
"Huh." Roxas looked off at nothing in particular. "Never knew."  
  
"Why do I feel like that's _sarcasm?"_  
  
"I'm being serious!"  
  
Roxas pushed Ven's hand off his shoulder and laughed. He was actually enjoying being around his double. It almost took him by surprise.  
  
"Roxas, can I ask a question?"  
  
The two froze and looked up. Aqua and Terra were standing in front of them, staring down. They both looked amused by the sight of the two talking to each other. Roxas stood immediately and straightened up. "Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to talk it over with Terra first. And we both agreed on something." She took a deep breath and gave the kindest smile she could manage. "Would you like to be a Keyblade Master?"  
  
That wasn't how Roxas expected the question to be phrased. He was really thankful that Ventus told him ahead of time. Otherwise he might've started crying right there and that would've been more embarrassing. But the way she asked still took him a few seconds to even respond with anything other than shifty eyes. "W-what?"  
  
"You have a lot of potential to be an incredible Master and I wanted to invite you to train with Ven and Terra. You're already far enough ahead that we wouldn't have to work on the basics, so you could probably drop right into where they are in their studies. The doors are always open regardless, but if you'd like, you can live with us an a brother-in-training."  
  
Roxas thought he'd made up his mind when talking to Ventus, but somehow, it didn't even occur to him until now: what about Xion and Axel? Hayner, Pence, Olette? Isa? His schoolwork? Twilight Town? Ice cream? The sunset? I'd have to start giving that up, he realized. Is being a Keyblade Master worth it? I guess I can run over there when I can to have ice cream. It wouldn't be too bad to miss just one day every once in a while. I'd cherish the days that I do go a whole lot more.  
  
But being a Keyblade Master was very, very tempting. It was a very sought-after title that few had the right to. Roxas was wholly convinced that Sora absolutely deserved the title, most especially after he woke up Ventus. And though it was never officially given to him, Roxas deemed Sora a master in his own right. He looked at his Somebody with the same respect that he did Aqua. And now, the chance to earning that respect for himself was being offered to him.  
  
But schoolwork... _and_ studying the Keyblade? He wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared for that kind of challenge. Roxas didn't want to admit it, but only one month in school was already proving useful. There was a LOT he didn't know about the world and life in general. And his first week was evidence enough that this kid desperately needed to get an education. Olette would help him after school. He felt a bit humiliated when she would, even if she had kept their study sessions secret from everyone else. But he swore he could see the pity in her eyes. When Roxas would ask the simplest of questions because he had no concept of the subject at hand.  
  
Although everything in his mind tipped the scales one way, his heart lurched as he was about to say it. Before he could even open his mouth, he looked back at Ventus. He was still sitting at the thrones and perked up when Roxas looked at him. He smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Roxas didn't know what to take away from that, if it meant 'Stay with us' or 'Go to your friends.' But he was glad that Ventus tried to make him feel more certain about his decision.  
  
That stupid smile make him rethink his decision. He wanted to look at Ven again and re-feel what he just felt. Roxas was usually very set-in-stone once he'd decided on something, but somehow, Ven made him think about it again. Was it because he quite literally saw himself? Saw some version of himself where he was happy doing this? Or did he genuinely feel joy when he saw Ventus' own happiness, at being able to train to be a master? Maybe he wanted to make that joy his own. Or better yet, he wanted his own happiness like that. He wanted his own experience.  
  
Roxas never got the chance to properly learn how to use the Keyblade. What he knew, he learned hastily in two weeks and had to perfect in passing fights over the course of a year. Even if he was an amazing fighter, he knew Aqua could surpass him easily in combat if she pleased. All she had to do was pay attention to how he moved. In a fight with magic, maybe the odds would be more even. But Roxas has heard the tells of what an amazing mage Aqua is. And he didn't know how his light magic would hold up against her elemental works. Aqua might have to start more at scratch than she realizes. Roxas couldn't remember the last time he actually used the Keyblade to guard, something that seemed necessary for the defensive stance of most wielders.  
  
_Do I even play defensively?_ He remembered his fight with Sora, inside their then-joined heart. When Sora had stolen both of his Keyblades and began pummeling him with three at once. Roxas had no means to defend himself and rather went all out. He summoned all of the light magic that his heart could manage and beat back Sora with it until he could snag his keys back. And even when he held his weapons, he never once tried to block a single one of Sora's strikes. He took the hits and was only planning his next attack.  
  
_Yeah, Aqua is gonna hate training me._  
  
"Well, Roxas?" She asked one more time. "Do you want to train with us?"  
  
But that look in her eyes. The fierceness behind her expression. She somehow knew what she was getting herself into. She'd already met Roxas. She knew him now. Who he was, why he is the way he is, what he likes to do, what he cherishes. He wasn't just someone that looked like Ventus. He was Roxas.  
  
With a deep breath, Roxas re-established his gaze with the Master. "Yes. I want to be a Keyblade Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that may not have been exactly clear (because I can be sorta vague):  
> -Roxas was wearing his Organization XIII coat. He needed to in order to travel betwixt worlds with the dark corridors.  
> -His touch with the darkness is growing thin and he won't be able to use dark corridors for much longer.  
> -Calling on dark corridors is essentially harnessing the darkness in one's heart to obey them. Therefore, if done improperly, someone could be terribly injured in trying it.  
> -The black coat protects the user from the pure spouts of darkness inside the corridors.  
> -Roxas has a fear of falling. Not heights. Falling. This came from when he had to catch Xion when she fell from the station tower. When he himself collapsed after his battle with Xion and plummeted to the ground below. And when Roxas fell off the tower in the data Twilight Town.  
> -Roxas doesn't know "Zexion's" real name, but Ienzo never corrected him. It's why I refer to him as Zexion in this chapter.  
> -Roxas is under 2-years old in this chapter, as Sora is almost 17-years old.  
> -Aqua asked Roxas for help in finding her Keyblade because she sent out the message to everyone she could using the gummiphone. Roxas replied that he would know the layout of Radiant Garden the best, given Sora's more recent adventures there. And he does know it best, but he doesn't know it quite as well as Sora.  
> -Sora is still missing in the aftermath of the second Keyblade War. Kairi did return, but Sora was never found.  
> -The Heartless sealed in the cages beneath the study were Darklings.  
> -Roxas and Ventus have talked to each other a very few number of times since they first met at the Keyblade Graveyard. Neither of them are too comfortable with each other.  
> -Even though they aren't comfortable around each other, Roxas does respect and admire Ventus for the sheer amount of optimism and amity he displays. And Ventus respects Roxas because of his aptitude in combat and for his endurances in such a tough life.  
> -Roxas, like Ventus, was not fully aware of the events surrounding Sora at all times. There were instances that Roxas can remember more more clearly than others.  
> -Ventus cannot remember as much as Roxas can about Sora's adventures. However, what he can remember, he can also remember how Sora felt during those times. And so he has a deeper emotional understanding of Sora.  
> -When Ventus references "growing up through Sora," he quite literally means that he had the same mentality as Sora. Ventus would agree with 5-year old Sora's decisions and anger spouts, only beginning to realize Sora might've been acting immature if someone else said so.  
> -Aqua's armor had been out of use for long enough that it simply fell into disrepair.  
> -Terra's armor was brutally destroyed following Terra-Xehanort's defeat. It collapsed as soon as Terra regained his body, his strong sense of will inside it returning to it's rightful owner.  
> -Ventus' armor, while not exactly destroyed in canon, was wrecked in a Heartless duel that took place in the Lanes Between. That ties into another short one-shot I wrote about Sora and companies journey back to Yen Sid's tower after he and Aqua woke up Ventus.  
> -Aqua can easily tell the difference between Ventus and Roxas come the end of this chapter.
> 
> A note for the fic as a whole: I use a very specific measurement system when I refer to a distance between objects or weight of something. The system I use is for the sake of keeping up the fantasy element of the franchise as a whole, originally used (to my knowledge) in Final Fantasy XIV. As such, the measurement translations work as such:
> 
> 1 Ilm = 1 inch  
> 1 Fulm = 1 foot  
> 1 Yalm = 1 yard  
> 1 Malm = 1 mile
> 
> 1 Onze = 1 ounce  
> 1 Ponze = 1 pound  
> 1 Tonze = 1 ton
> 
> Another fun fact, the portion of this chapter that was written with Ventus' motivations was completely void from my memory. I wrote it in the middle of the night and stayed up till early in the morning perfecting it till I published it, fell asleep through the whole day, woke up at night, and found an entire second half to this chapter that I didn't remember writing. I still don't remember! Weird, huh?


	2. Mark on Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the fluffiest chapters in the batch... Yet it offers a lot to think about.

It was a cold night, threatening to snow if there were clouds. But skies were usually clear at the castle. It happened to be winter. Aqua'd lost track of the seasons. She was well-aware that lots of worlds moved on different time axis, and her sense of time was already heavily skewed by the incident thirteen years ago. She'd made a point to keep track of the days now, so they could at least prepare for the coldest and warmest seasons. 

She woke up in the middle of the night, feeling the cold gripping at her body. Even when she'd discarded the armor pieces and elected to wear something warmer for sleep, she still wasn't warm. She sat upright in her bed, her blue hair matted and messy from tossing and turning. The room was shadowed, but lit up decently by the stars in the sky outside her window. She glanced at the glass and brought up a hand to rub the tired blur from her eyes. There was frost forming at the edge of the window. 

Aqua groaned loud and threw the blanket off her legs. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. The tiles were cold and she yelped, pulling her legs back up into the comfort of the bed. It was like stepping on ice. She glanced across her room, debating on the next course of action. She wasn't getting any warmer sitting in bed with one blanket and one layer of clothes. She needed to act or she'd be doomed to shiver all night.

After a minute of struggle, Aqua swung her door open. She'd pulled boots, soft and purple, hopefully enough to keep her from shuddering as she took each step down the hall. She had pulled her blanket off the bed and walked with it over her shoulders. The cloth draped by her heels and she kicked it up when she walked. It did little to keep her warm, but it helped nonetheless. 

She paced down to Ven's room at the edge of the hallway, the farthest from the center of the castle. On approach, she noticed the door swung open. _He normally keeps it shut when he sleeps..._ She peaked her head around the frame, wondering if someone else was in the room with Ven. Quite the opposite. His bed covers were thrown back, boots missing from the floor. He was gone. 

"Ven...?" She whispered. No reply. She turned around again and continued down the hall. "Ventus...!" Still, no reply. Each door was opened and no one was there. She gave up on looking in this wing and wondered if he had gone to Terra to ask for something. She continued down the stairs into the throne room and walked across to the west wing. Her boots scuffed against the cold floor, echoing in the massive room. Moonlight slipped through the stained-glass and reflected off the railings. Colored reflections of the glass, tinted blue, shone about the room like constellations. 

As Aqua pulled on the door to the west wing, she heard something thump above her. No vibration in the floor, so it wasn't heavy. But she heard it still. She latched onto the cold handle and pulled. Then began her trek up the stairs. Her legs were still tired from the long training session she'd done early in the day. And the cold wasn't helping her legs wake up. 

Reaching the summit of the stairs, she could see a faint light coming from beneath one of the doors. Someone was talking, but their voice was muffled from within the room. The two other doors on this wing were swung open, like Ven's. She dragged her feet across the floor, latched a cold hand on the colder handle, and pulled. The wood creaked as she did, the hinges holding it up strong. The sudden light made her squint, but she could see her friends clear as day.

 _Of course..._ She almost felt embarrassed by the sight of the three boys draping themselves in the fabrics hidden in the store room. It was where they kept spare bedding, pillows, blankets, clothes, all the sort. Of course, when it was as cold as it was that night, you would retrieve the fabrics and bring them back to your room. Not create a bed out of them. 

Ventus had plowed himself in a pile of soft blankets, all varying different colors. She could tell is was him because of the white band clinging to his wrist. His whole body was hidden in the sheets, but she could see his hand and the tips of his spikes poking out from certain fabrics. Looking left of that, Terra was huddled up on the floor, sitting on at least two pillows and wrapped in several fuzzy blankets. He flinched when the door opened and hadn't moved his eyes of off the master. Lastly, Roxas had found himself leaning up against the dresser where they'd pulled the blankets and pillows. He was in a throne of blankets, many wrapped over his lower body and one draping over his shoulders. A few pillows acted as a cushion for him to lean on. There was a white Keyblade extended in front of him, bearing the source of the light for the three: a single flame sitting on the teeth of the weapon. The key was held steady in his hands, the back of it on the tile and away from all the cloth.

"Aqua." Terra muttered her name, eyes unblinking. "Hey." He was nervous, clearly. 

"What are you three doing in here?" She asked. The blanket that she held over her shoulders draped. Ventus kicked a blanket off his head and revealed his messy demeanor. He stared at Aqua before turning away and hiding his face in embarrassment. Roxas didn't even react, eyes trained on the flame coming from his weapon. 

Terra stood up, but held the blankets over his head and shoulders, trying to keep warm. "Ven woke up and came down to get some blankets, but he fell trying. So Roxas came to help and so did I, but... uh..." 

"We got a bit distracted." Roxas' voice was absent of any real emotion. He never turned his gaze off the fire. "Sorry." 

Aqua looked at the three and sighed. "It's okay, but we shouldn't be sleeping in _here._ And that's a safety hazard, Roxas." She walked closer to the blond and tapped his wrist with the tip of her boot. 

"It's keeping the room warm, isn't it?" 

Well, he's right. It was warmer in this room than anywhere else in the castle. 

"We've been taking turns keeping the fire going." Ven said. "Speaking of which, my turn." He dug his other hand out from the blankets and grasped at the air. The Keyblade shimmered into his palm. He flipped it around and scooted forward so the tip wasn't near any fabric. A small fire ignited and he set the tip of the blade down where Roxas had kept his key. Roxas let his Keyblade disperse into the air, the fire on it dying. But Ven's burned bright. 

"We've been careful not to let it near the blankets, don't worry." Roxas muttered. He rubbed his hand over each eye and yawned. 

"Guys, we shouldn't be _sleeping_ in here." Aqua felt they were trying to skip past the obvious.  
  
"We know... But it's..." Roxas kept yawning, trying to stay awake. "...too cold to get back up..."

"It is REALLY cold in our rooms." Terra admitted. He sighed and blew air into his face, pushing some of the messy bangs away. 

"Can we stay in here till the morning? Please, Aqua?" Ven looked up at her, his eyes shiny in the pale light. _I can't say no to that... And it honestly feels better in here than my room..._

"Alright." She sighed and smiled. "But just for tonight." The three smiled at her. Roxas leaned his head into the blankets and pillows, closing his eyes. Ven kept his eyes focused on the fire and made sure to pull any stray blankets away from the weapon. He had to be more careful than Roxas, as his key was shorter and had to sit closer for Ven to keep it standing. 

Aqua stepped around the key and sat down next to Terra. She pulled some of the blankets away from the dresser and over her legs. She was beginning to feel warmer already. Terra sighed again and leaned back against the dresser, his body sinking further into the cloth. He blinked a few times, eyes shifting from corner to corner of the room. 

Aqua noticed and she grabbed his hand. "You okay?" 

"Tired." He muttered. "It was a long day." 

"Mmm." She nodded. "Anything else bugging you?" She could tell there was more. 

"You two ever think about what the Master taught us?"

"Well... yes." Aqua admitted. "I'd hope I do when I'm teaching you guys."

"I mean, with how we were taught. How he told us to look at things and judge them." 

It was silent for a moment. 

"Something about it always felt a bit off to me, but now... Now I think I know what was wrong, what I was doubting with his training." 

Ventus and Aqua flinched, both slowly turning their gazes to Terra. Aqua looked horrified, but Ventus was only thoughtful. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

Terra looked up at Ven. Then over at Aqua. "I... uh..." He glanced at Roxas then back at the floor. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"Terra, what did the Master teach us that you were doubting?" Aqua shook his arm a little. 

"I'll tell you later." He muttered.

"Tell us _now._ " Ven insisted. "C'mon, it's bothering you." 

None of them spoke. The flickering of the flames, Roxas' quiet breathing as he slept, the gentle breeze of the wind outside. But none of them could patch up the silence. Terra didn't say anything else.

Aqua sat up on her knees and positioned herself so Terra couldn't easily look away. "Hey. You can talk to us about it." 

He seemed to be planning what he'd say. Terra lowered his gaze and took a deep breath. "I don't know if it's because of Xehanort. Or something else... But I don't think the Master was right about light and darkness."

It was like he was waiting for them to freak out and tell them he was wrong. But they didn't do more then turn their heads, prompting for more. "When I first started training under Master Eraqus, he could tell there was darkness in me." His palm lifted to his chest, over his heart. "And he told me to never rely on it. To turn it away if I ever felt tempted."

"There's darkness in all of us, Terra." Aqua clenched his hand a bit tighter, as if to reassure she was there. "We all feel tempted, at least once." 

"But is that bad?" Terra asked the question she was hoping he wouldn't. "Is darkness really a terrible thing? If everyone has light and darkness in their hearts, then why were we taught to push half of it away?"

Ventus looked off at nothing, pondering what his peer had said. His grasp on the key didn't waver. 

"The darkness is what drove us apart..." Aqua muttered. "It kept you prisoner. And I was stuck walking through it. Both of us, for over a decade." She looked at her gloved palm and pulled her fingers in, trying to grasp what wasn't there. "There's something... wrong with it."

"Maybe darkness isn't bad..." Ventus piped up. "But the people that use it." He found Aqua's surprised gaze on him when he dared to look. "I mean, some of them, at least." 

"That's what I was thinking, too." Terra nodded. "Maybe we've gotten the short end of it. The Master... he just had a bad experience with it." 

"You guys... hear yourselves, right?" Aqua sat there, dumbfounded by their words. "The darkness isn't something we can... let in the door. It hurts people." 

"If it's used wrong..." Ven muttered. 

"What do you mean?" Terra asked now. 

Ven stared at the tip of the key in his hands. That calming flame, keeping them all warm, the source of the light in the room. It was his to control how he pleased. It began to waver. "You guys remember... Vanitas, right?" 

Aqua stiffened. The last she'd seen of him, Ventus and Sora were fighting him until they'd struck him down and he faded from existence. But she needed to hold Terra away and couldn't bear witness to his final moments. "Of course." She said. Terra nodded.

"I don't know if you knew, 'cause I didn't for a while... But he's..." Ven scoffed and shook his head, trying to say what he wanted. "He is-" He paused. "...was the darkness in my heart." 

Ventus wholly expected them both to jump up and start asking questions. But only Aqua looked taken aback. "What?" was all she managed to say.

"I used to train with Master Xehanort. And he was trying to teach me to... to understand darkness, and how to use it without giving in. But I couldn't do it and..." His head hung on his neck. "... and he thought I'd be better off without it."

"He tore the darkness away." Terra muttered. "He made Vanitas." 

"Yeah... I was broken after that." The flame on the key started to move unpredictably. "I wasn't me anymore. Having the darkness ripped away... It hurt."

Aqua stared at her friend. He looked pitiful now. Slumped over his own Keyblade, trying to keep the flame lit for the other three in the room. He looked ready to pass out. And he was probably going to if he hadn't said anything. Aqua could see how using magic was exhausting him and took up the mantle. She reached a hand into the air and took her own Keyblade in hand. A flame lit on the tip of it and she set it down next to Ven's. The boy looked up at her, then back at the weapons. His fire died out immediately and Ventus released his grip on the weapon. It vanished. 

Ven leaned back into his pile of blankets and pillows. "That darkness was part of me." His voice was faint. "It wasn't just something I had inside. It was me." He held up both palms, staring at them. "Vanitas was part of me, part of my life at one point. And that got taken away from him, too.

"It's not fair to either us, what happened. We both suffered for it. Maybe I had it worse, but I have... no way of knowing that now." He shook his head and let his hands fall to his sides. He leaned back in the blankets and turned his face upwards to the ceiling. It was dark, despite the fire illuminating almost the whole room. "I wish I could've talked to him more. Maybe I could've changed his mind."

"He made his decision." Terra searched for the right way to comfort his friend. "He chose to follow Xehanort." 

"That's not what I mean." Ven admitted. "When Sora asked why he didn't want to fight with us, he only said, 'I'm the shadow that you cast.'" Ven closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And that's not true."

"If he was the darkness in your heart, then... maybe it is." Aqua muttered. She nestled more into the blankets and pulled another one over her legs, keeping a steady grip on the key. 

"No." His retort was sharp and gave no room for Aqua to argue. "He's more than that. 'Cause if he's the shadow that I cast, then I'm nothing but the light that cast it. If I was so... hurt after we were torn apart, how can anyone say darkness is inherently bad? If I needed it to be there to stop the pain?" He turned his head to look at Terra. "It was a part of me. The same way it _is_ apart of you and Terra." He took a moment to consider his next words. "I didn't wanna say anything that day, but having darkness in your heart shouldn't have mattered. Terra, _I_ thought you _deserved_ to be named a master."

Terra froze up. His gaze was locked with Ven's, giving him a sympathetic feeling, that Ven understood what had Terra so upset. He knew that Terra didn't want to use the darkness that day. He'd slipped up, that was all.

"Ven, he wasn't named a master because Terra still needed to keep the darkness in check." Aqua wondered if Ven didn't fully understand what happened. "I'm not sure what he saw, but it left him concerned." She looked to Terra. 

"I didn't use the darkness during our exam." He stated it blatantly. "I pushed it away, Aqua. I fought you with nothing but the Keyblade." 

Her response wasn't immediate. "...really?" She didn't sound confused, but more intrigued. 

"I felt it there. And I wanted to use it. But when I did, I ignored it." He nodded. "I had it under control." 

"Then... why did the Master say otherwise?" She averted her gaze and went to run through her own memories, hoping to figure out what happened. 

"Maybe he was just paranoid." Ven suggested. 

"Ven!" Aqua gasped.

"I'm not trying to be rude!" He defended himself, eyes wide and a look of regret behind them. "But it... it makes sense. It can be scary sometimes." 

She didn't deny that. She'd done her wading through darkness, thirteen years of it. Being forced to rely on the darkness made her sick and disgusted with herself and everything around her. Maybe that's why she lashed out at Riku and Mickey. That darkness woke up the hatefulness and spite in her heart. It made her realize how long it'd been since someone had come to help. It was awful. 

"Darkness can be dangerous. But if that's true, then can light be dangerous?" Ven asked the question aloud. "If we let ourselves get too close to it, what happens?" 

"Is that even possible...?" Terra muttered. "If legends are true, then Kingdom Hearts is still hidden in the darkness. We can't get close enough to the light without running through the dark."

"Then maybe that's why the Master never had an issue with the light." Aqua's voice was frail. "It's in reach, but it's not as close. It's easier to lose yourself in the dark." Her eyes were starting to feel heavy. 

Terra and Ventus stared at her. "Maybe." Ven muttered. He lifted one hand and rubbed his face. Terra's gaze fell on the key in the center of them all. The flame at the tip held strong, keeping the four warm. The wind outside the window was beginning to get harsh. He glanced up at the glass panes. But there was nothing but frost to obscure the outside world. "We talk about some weird stuff when we're tired, huh." 

Aqua yawned. "Yeah..." She started to wobble a bit, but kept her eyes half-open. She needed to sleep soon. Terra lifted an arm in the air and took his Keyblade in hand. The teeth ignited and a fire began to burn. Aqua looked up lazily, processing what Terra hadn't said. 

"It's fine... I can keep going." She yawned again. 

"You're gonna pass out and burn us all alive." Terra teased. "Sleep already. We'll be fine." Aqua had no energy to argue and let her key disperse. She slumped over into the pile of blankets and began to doze. Terra set his weapon down in the center of the room. 

The comfort of the castle walls began to feel familiar as soon as he'd come home with Aqua and Ven. The last time he'd seen this place, it was torn to pieces. The castle was missing its wings and the sky was dark with a storm. But feeling the sun on his skin again and the breeze and the grass and the water down below. It reprised his memories of when times were simpler. And he started to look forward to another chance at becoming a master. It might even be better than before. 

He looked over at Roxas, who was deep in sleep. His head had fallen into the blankets and Terra could only see half of his face. But he looked peaceful. He occasionally shuffled beneath the blankets or groaned, but nothing concerning. Terra felt a bit guilty that he couldn't immediately tell the difference between Ven and Roxas. So Aqua's admittance that she had troubles with it, very relieving. She'd gotten to spend time with Roxas, though. Terra had been at the castle, watching over Ven. 

He did want to make an effort to know Roxas. Aqua already had an idea on how to best gauge where to start training him. She asked Terra to spar with him when he moved into his room properly. Not with real Keyblades, of course. Wooden swords. She didn't need the two to maul each other. But that would have to wait until Roxas had made himself at home. After Aqua had welcomed him to the castle as an apprentice, it was already nightfall and everyone was tired. So everyone went to bed immediately. Roxas took room in the west wing with Terra across the hallway. It only seemed appropriate to balance out the denizens of the castle on both sides of it.

Terra wasn't particularly amazing with magic, and he could feel the flame beginning to drain him of his energy. He could keep going for a few more minutes. He was about to stick out his leg to nudge Roxas when Aqua's head fell on his shoulder. He stiffened, not wanting to move her. She was breathing quietly and her eyes were closed. 

Across from him, he heard someone start to laugh. He met Ven's gaze and the boy covered his mouth trying not to laugh too loud. "This isn't that funny." Terra whispered. 

"It kinda is." Ven choked the words out through another quiet laugh. "She's supposed to be a high and mighty Keyblade Master that can stand her own ground and fight any battle. And she's _asleep on your arm._ "

"Everyone gets tired Ven. Like you're one to talk." Terra scoffed and a small smile crept on his face. 

" _I'm_ not a Keyblade Master." He defended.

"Not yet." 

The two snickered quietly in the dark room, enjoying the other's company and trying not to disturb the others. But Terra was really starting to get tired. And it wasn't Ven's turn yet. "Hey, do me a favor and wake up Roxas." 

He'd seen how tired Terra was getting. "I can hold the fire again." Ven looked over at his twin once and before the suggestion.

"Nope, not fair. It's his turn." 

Ven sighed and began to move. He sat up and crawled around the key, over to Roxas' sleeping body. He reached out to grab his shoulder and shook him. "Hey. Roxas." His voice was a low whisper. 

Roxas groaned and winced, trying to roll over into the covers and stay in slumber. But Ven kept shaking. "Roooxaaaas. It's your turn with the fire." 

"Nooo..." He muttered. "Sleeeep..." 

"See, let me do it." Ven looked to Terra and was ready to take his Keyblade up in arms again.

But Terra was unimpressed. "Roxas, wake up. You don't wanna make Ven and I do all the work, do you?" 

Like someone had hit a light switch, Roxas' only visible eye opened and he looked at Terra. "Don't guilt trip me..." No one replied to his comment and he sighed. He pulled a few blankets off and stretched both his arms above him. The sleeves of his coat slipped a bit down his arms. He was probably the warmest of the castle's inhabitants, having something that covered his whole body. 

Roxas opened his palm and was about to call on his blade, but hesitated. His gloved hand was a different shade of black than his coat. His eyes turned to the window and he could see a light shining through the glass, slowly crawling down the walls on the other side of the room, over his raised hand. The sun was rising. He could barely see the sky outside the frosted windows, but there were clouds.

"Oh. We stayed up the whole night?" Ven followed his attention. "Didn't feel that long." 

Terra couldn't hold the fire much longer and let it die. His Keyblade clattered against the ground and his arm dropped to his side. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't sleep at all...." He groaned. 

"Then we'll go easy on you for training today." Ven smiled at his friend. 

"No... Just let me sleep for a while..." He blinked a few times, then let the sleepiness take him. "You two... go do something..." His breathing started to slow and sync with Aqua's. Terra slumped back against his pillow throne and Aqua stayed resting on his shoulder. 

Roxas stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. He swung his arm around, trying to wake it up. Then did the same with the other arm. He looked down at the miserable pile of blankets and pillows he'd created in a raw effort to stay warm. Then begrudgingly started to pick it up. 

Ven watched his twin go to work. No one had actually thought about how they'd have to clean everything up when they were done for the night. Ventus sighed and realized he should do the same. He stood up as well and began working on his own pile. 

If Aqua or Terra were awake, they would probably chastise the two for their poor work at folding the blankets and putting them away. Neither did a decent job, but at least the floor was clear aside from Terra and Aqua's pile. Roxas didn't feel proud of it, but he'd tried. "Welp, I'm gonna go start getting my stuff then." He dragged his boots across the tile and pushed the door open.

"Do you want help?" Ven asked. 

"Uh, no. It's fine, I can handle it." _And we don't need you to feel sick like Aqua did..._

Ventus stared at Roxas as he slid around the door and trekked down to his room. He still wasn't too familiar with Roxas as a person, having only seen some of his life in dreams. It wasn't exactly a normal start to a friendship. 

So he thought it better to leave Roxas be for the time being and wait for the right time to talk to him. Like when Terra and Aqua were discussing things on their own, and Roxas had nothing better to do. That was perfect and he was happy he'd sat down and talked. But it would take a bit more than that for the two to be comfortable with each other. 

Ven left to the east wing to put on his training clothes. Normally he wouldn't take them off, but it got too cold to bear keeping the short-sleeve jacket and shorts on. He'd torn the strap of armor off and kept two layers on, but the white and black jacket needed to go if he was going to feel comfortable at all with a long-sleeve on. The armor plating around his waist sat in a pile with the shoulder piece and the emblem strap near the base of his bed. 

He pulled each piece on, slowly but surely looking more presentable. The cold was beginning to fade as the sun peaked its way through the windows. Going back to his regular clothes was bearable again with the drop in temperature. But the chills still crept up his body and made him second-guess on putting the long-sleeve back on. But he wouldn't be able to fight very well in it. 

"Where were you all night?" A high-pitched voice that Ven was still getting used to sounded behind him. When the blond turned to the source, he saw a striped cat-like creature sitting on his bed. The little pink pouch around its neck sat between its little legs. 

"Sleeping in the store room. It was warmer in there than here." Ven replied, still wondering if he should put the long-sleeve on. 

"Were you with your friends?" They asked. 

"Yeah, it was nice getting to be with them for the night."

"That's good."

"Why didn't you join us?" 

"Oh, I just thought you wanted some alone time with them." The cat seemed to shy away from the topic.

"Chirithy, you can join us anytime you want." Ven scoffed. "You should actually see Roxas! He'd love to meet you!" 

"Is he the one that looks like you?" Chirithy asked placing its stubby arm to its muzzle like someone would a hand to their chin. 

"Yeah."

"Why is that anyways?" 

"I'm... not sure on the specifics... But I think he looks like me 'cause I was there when he started existing." 

"Huh. Weird." 

Ven pulled the jacket over his shoulder and looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Looks a bit small on you." Chirithy noted.

"Yeah, I noticed..." Ven turned his upper body to see the jacket more clearly. It was smaller and it showed. The jacket sat well above his waist and he couldn't hope to zip it up. "I didn't grow much when I was asleep, did I?" He looked to Chirithy for an answer.

"I only know as much as you do." Chirithy reminded him. 

"Right..." Ven muttered. He pulled the emblem ties over his chest and secured it with the metal pin. Then strapped the armor to his left sleeve. He tapped his shoes on the floor to make sure they wouldn't slip off.

"You getting ready for training?" 

"Yep."

"Every day, huh?"

"It's how I'll get closer to being a master." Ven smiled at his reflection. 

"You really wanna be a master that badly?"

"It's all I've dreamed about!" He looked over at Chirithy. "You would know that, wouldn't you?" 

If it was even possible, Chirithy started to feel flustered and waved their arms at Ven. "Only a little!" They squealed. 

Ventus ran a hand over his new friend's head and bid them farewell while he set course for the throne room. Ven couldn't really explain how he knew Chirithy, just that he remembered the Dream Eater from somewhere. And Chirithy admitted that they only knew as much as their dreamer did. So neither could explain how they knew each other. Terra and Aqua had a plethora of questions, but didn't seem too disappointed that neither could answer them all. Chirithy only knew their own name and what they were. Nothing more or less. And given how harmless Chirithy seemed, the two Keyblade wielders let Ventus keep them in the castle. As long as they didn't get in the way of training, it would be okay.

And speaking of training, Ven wasn't sure if Aqua or Terra would've woken up in the time it took him to get dressed. He normally wasn't slow, but he was losing track of time more and more these days. Aqua usually had her two 'apprentices' warm-up in the morning before starting with basic strokes and, depending on the weather, the three would spar outside or inside. It had been strictly sunny for the past seven days, even if it got cold at night. And when Ven looked out the nearest window, he expected more of that. As he walked past the window in the hall, he glanced down at the courtyard below and found it coated in snow. 

He kept walking, already wondering how he and Terra would spar in- _Wait. WAIT, WHAT?_

He ran to the next window further down the hall and leaned against the glass. Sure enough, he didn't make it up. There was snow outside the castle. Frost covered the windows and was cold to the touch. The skies were cloudy, but the sun was slowly rising above the trees in the distance. 

Ven stared at the snow in both horror and excitement. First of all, it NEVER snowed in the Land of Departure. The landscape wasn't meant for it. Even if the castle sat up on a mountain, that mountain was barely high enough in altitude to call for such weather. But Ven never got to see snow himself. Sora had been to places where it snowed, but this? This was something for him to experience on his own. Or, maybe with peers. 

He tore himself away from the window and started laughing as he pictured the rest of the day. Maybe Aqua would call off the lesson and let them have fun out in the snow. Or maybe they'd all stay inside when it got too cold and enjoy each other's company like they did earlier, wrapped in blankets and trying to stay warm through the bitter freeze. But whatever the case was, he wanted to go get them. 

He tore up the stairs and down the hall. Roxas' room was the closest. He knocked twice before opening the door and shouted, "Roxas! There's-!"

But there was no one in the room. Nothing of interest, either. Aside from a dark corridor. 

"He's still using those...?" Ven muttered, staring at the darkness. Then he scoffed to himself. "Of course he is, what else would he use..." Roxas didn't have the means to travel the Lanes Between, no armor to protect himself from the darkness. Just a coat and his ability to bend the dark to his will. But Ventus was aware that power was fleeting, and so he couldn't rely on it. He wouldn't be able to keep the corridor open for too long. 

Even though he wanted to rush through and grab Roxas to show him the snow, he knew that getting him situated in the castle was a bit more important. The snow wouldn't melt in an hour... right? So, I'll help him move in. That's all.

Once he'd decided, Ventus stepped towards the darkness. He didn't know what to expect and walked straight through, finding everything around him vanish like someone turned off a light. He couldn't feel the tiles beneath him anymore, but the texture-less darkness surrounding him. When he held out a hand to possibly feel his way through, he found that he couldn't even see his own limbs in front of him. There was no sound but the clothes on his body rustling as he walked. It felt... anti-climactic, to use a word. 

And then it was bright again. He stumbled into a room that looked similar to his own at the castle. A bed up against a window, a desk with neat items all over it. And outside the window, the sky was a bright orange, buildings looming close-by. 

Ven stepped towards the window and peered out into the distance. There was a bridge out there, set against the rising sun. Something was moving across it, like a train. The town was wholly familiar from aesthetic alone. Likewise that this is where Roxas had been living since he'd returned. Twilight Town was his home, after all. 

Ven looked around the room for Roxas and saw the front door was open. There were shadows outside of the door and now that Ventus was paying attention, he could hear their voices.

"-was so weird. Rain all night? Here? I've never heard of that. Especially after the month of heat-waves..." It was a girl's voice. 

"I wasn't actually here last night, sorry. But that doesn't sound too good." That was Roxas. 

"It wasn't... Apparently a bunch of the trams got pushed off the tracks and now only a few are running." 

"That sucks... There's not a lot we can do, huh." 

"Nope... Anyways, you said you weren't here?"

"Yeah, I was helping Aqua with something yesterday and I ended up staying the night over there." He laughed nervously. "In fact, I might be there a bit longer."

"Something happen?"

"Aqua offered to train me." 

The girl gasped. "That's amazing! Roxas, that's so cool!"

He was stunned. "You're... not upset?" 

"Why in the world would I be upset?! That's an incredible opportunity! I'm so happy for you!"

"I won't be staying here, though. I'm gonna be at the castle." 

"And that is totally fine. You're doing this 'cause you want to, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then go train with Aqua! You can call us anytime you want, visit whenever. This place'll still be here." 

"Yeah... Thanks, Xion." 

"Don't worry about it. I'll let Axel and Isa know. But are you gonna be okay with schoolwork?" 

"I'll be fine. Just gotta move everything."

"Need some help?" 

"I can handle it."

"Roxas-"

"I already told Ventus I could do it on my own, it'd be a bit rude if I asked someone else for help."

"Why'd you do that? I'm sure he wanted to help." 

"I'm... not exactly... uhh..."

"Do you not like him?"

"No! It's... still really weird." 

"I suppose. Well, if-" Xion looked behind Roxas towards the door to his room. She saw someone peaking their head out, someone identical. "...Ventus?" Roxas turned around and they both stared at the boy.

"S-sorry, didn't mean to-" He didn't try to hide anymore, stumbling out from his place in the door frame. "I wanted to tell you something, but it can wait, it's fine." 

"What is it?" Roxas was already curious.

"It can wait, till you've moved all your stuff." 

"We can both help, yeah?" Xion chimed, she leaned forward and held her hands behind her back. She was wearing what she had been the day Ventus saw her at the beach.

"Guys, I can do it myself-"

"It'll be faster if we help." She insisted.

Roxas didn't deny the help eventually. He could feel the fatigue catching on and he wanted to lay down. But it wasn't fair to Ventus or Xion if he took a nap while they did all the heavy lifting. So he started moving the smaller things off the table in the corner. Ventus pulled a few boxes off the floor and lugged them through the dark corridor. He'd gotten a lot stronger since he woke up and no longer felt tired after running around. Xion grabbed a few more of the books and papers on the desk and dropped them back on the desk at the castle.

Xion could trek through the corridor with little fatigue. Roxas could only guess it was because of her contact with the Organization and using her to fill their ranks. But he had no way of knowing. He was surprised that she didn't fall over like Aqua had. And baffled by Ventus' complete lack of weakness. 

But after a few trips, she began heaving and saying she needed to stop. They'd already moved almost everything by then, and Roxas was somewhat happy that she was admitting her sickness. He didn't want to see her collapse from exhaustion. 

"How are _you_ not tired?" Xion looked to Ventus, who was still managing to lift and carry items with ease.

"Uh... I don't know?" He shrugged. "I was gonna ask why you were tired, but I didn't wanna be rude." 

"Dark corridors wear you down if you walk through them without protection." She looked down at her attire, the white skirt and black top didn't compare to the shroud of Roxas' coat. She turned her eyes up to Ven. "But you're not wearing anything too special, are you?"

"No..." He looked down. "Nothing special." 

The three kept pondering why Ventus felt fine, but decided to leave it behind them. Roxas pulled the last thing he'd brought off the desk, a small textbook he'd been given for his studies. Holding the darkness open for this long made him wobble as he walked. He was thankful this was the last trip. Xion bid the twins farewell and they left one last time to the castle. Ventus strode out fine, but Roxas stumbled and grabbed his head. He dropped to his knees, the book in his hands falling to the tiles.

Ven noticed and knelt down with him. "Wh-what happened?" He put a hand on Roxas shoulder, to keep him from falling further to the floor.

Roxas shook his head and squinted his eyes open. "I can't do that anymore..." He heaved, his breathing frail. 

"You gonna be okay?" 

Roxas didn't say anything. He enjoyed being able to breathe without feeling the darkness tugging on his heart. "Yeah." The smile was weak, but it was there. "What did you wanna show me?" 

"What- OH, RIGHT!" Ven made sure Roxas could get up on his own before he ran to the window and brushed the palm of his hand over the frosty panes. The fog on the glass cleared and allowed for easy viewing outside. Roxas followed behind him and glanced outside. His eyes widened.

"Is that snow...?" 

Within seconds, the two had made it down the stairs and Ventus pulled the main doors to the castle open. There was no brisk wind that chilled them, but snow that had stacked up against the door slipped onto the floor inside. The steps outside were frosted and slick, piles of the white ice stacked alongside the steps and around the stone walls that bordered the courtyard. In the distance, it was easy to see the mounds of snow on the mountain summit. The trees around were tipped with white. 

"I've... never seen snow for myself." Roxas muttered, captivated by the sight. 

"Me neither." Ven bent down to the snow in front of the door and pressed his bare hand into it. It was soft and gave way to his touch, but cold and made him wince. "This is incredible... It's FREEZING, but incredible!"

"I spent the whole night being cold. As much as snow amazes me, I don't really wanna dive back into that."

But Roxas didn't want to leave Ven on his own. So he stayed at the entrance to the castle while Ven went out into the courtyard and started messing with the snow. Whenever he took a step, his shoes sunk into the snow. He didn't realize how soft it really was until she slipped and fell face first into the blanket of ice. 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Terra walking towards the entrance. He was marveled at the sight. "Well, you two went and did something."

"This wasn't us." Roxas joked. "But I guess it's why it was so cold last night." 

"Hmmm." His eyes fell on Ventus, who was still laying in the snow. "Hey, Ven!"

Ventus sat upright, the particles of snow flying up with him. His blonde spikes were tinted white with the ice. "What?"

"Aren't you freezing?!" 

"Yeah, but this is fun!"

Terra looked on in disbelief. He couldn't believe Ven was actually enjoying feeling like that. Snow isn't that fun, is it?

And he went to test it out. Given a few minutes, Terra and Ven began tackling each other in the snow, chucking snowballs at each other and tripping and falling all over the courtyard. A few snowballs flew towards Roxas, but none ever got near him. His coat would protect him if he got hit. 

"Boys will be boys, huh." He looked up to his right and Aqua was stood there, staring. 

"I'm right here." Roxas muttered. She looked down at him, and the two snickered. He only meant it as a joke. Aqua sat down on the steps next to him. "You don't wanna join them?"

"I'm not a cold weather person." She crossed her arms over her knees.

"Ah... They seem to love it." He looked back at Terra, who'd nailed Ventus in the face with a snowball seconds ago, sending the blond reeling in the snow. "Does it snow often here?"

"This is the first time that I remember." 

"Really?"

"Yes. It's... strange." She put one hand to her chin. "It's never as cold as it has been for the past few weeks. And last night was the worst it'd been."

"Really?" He thought about his conversation with Xion earlier. "Before I left yesterday, we were having heat waves in Twilight Town. But Xion told me that it rained all night, enough to flood the Tram Common... Is it weird weather season?"

"How long did the heat waves go for?" Aqua asked.

"Uh... the past four weeks." Aqua looked concerned. "Why?" 

"It was windy here for the past four weeks... And then it snowed overnight outta nowhere. That's not just coincidence..." 

"Four weeks exactly?" 

"Yes." 

Roxas looked down at the icy steps. Four weeks ago was when he'd finally returned to existence, able to step out as more than a spectator in Sora's heart. When he first met Ventus, Terra and Aqua before charging forward to help Sora take on Xehanort. Roxas desperately wanted to help Sora fight, but it wasn't his place. He stayed behind with everyone else to hopefully close Kingdom Hearts with what strength they had. 

That day still left him bitter. It was the first time in a long time that he'd seen his friends, but it was the day he lost Sora. He didn't like to think about it, as it made him depressed. Sora was still missing and no one had any leads on where he might've gone. He used the power of waking to find Kairi, but that was it. Even Kairi didn't know what had happened. Roxas knew how much Sora cared about Kairi, and of course he would be that impulsive. To disregard his safety, his own life even, to find her. 

Roxas still felt guilty that he hadn't spoken up and told Sora to wait, to think things through and find some other way to bring her home. He wanted to meet Sora himself, not on top of a castle, fading away. Not in a dream, falling into darkness. And not in the middle of combat, fending for their lives. He wanted to talk to Sora. He wanted Sora as a friend. 

 _Stop being depressed,_ he told himself. _You're not getting anywhere being sad about things that already happened._

He pulled his head out of his memories and looked up in time to see something incredible: Terra was stood by the far edge of the courtyard, facing the castle. Ventus was in front of the steps, looking towards Terra. The former took a snowball in hand and threw it as hard as he could towards the blond. As Ventus ducked low to avoid the snowball, he realized he didn't need to. Terra had overshot the projectile and it smacked Aqua in the face. 

The puff of snow exploded and coated her, but she wasn't sent flying backwards into the castle. She gasped before she was muted by the ice. The white snow fell down her chest and over her legs. She froze there, unsure of how to react. Roxas stared, wide-eyed, and he covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

Aqua stood up and a large bit of snow fell off her face. But ice was still there on her skin and in her blue hair, tinting it a faint white. She opened her eyes and stared at the two in the courtyard, both of them laughing. Then she looked over at Roxas, who was trying his best not to.

"Okay, that's it!" She yelled, shaking the rest of the snow off of her. She dove forward off the stairs and slid across the snow, preparing to join the onslaught that they would wage on each other.

Roxas neglected to join in. How the three weren't begging to be in front of a fire, he didn't know. But the cold was already nipping at him and his one exposed arm. The coat would need to be mended eventually. But Roxas wouldn't use the dark corridors anymore, not until he'd re-established his connection with the dark. It would be too risky, and he didn't need to go off and fall into darkness right after Sora brought him back. 

He went back inside the castle. Rather than pelt friends with ice, he began unpacking the things he'd brought with him. He placed all of his notebooks from school and textbooks on the desk. What few clothes he'd bought for himself were put in the dresser immediately. Small things he'd collected, including a few seashells that Xion dug from the sand, were on the table near the bed. It felt like home already. 

Except for the coat. For all that he'd gotten used to wearing it, it wasn't quite home anymore. It was a symbol of his previous alignment with the Organization, something that left Roxas with mixed feelings. If he hadn't joined, Xemnas wouldn't have gotten even close to creating the Kingdom Hearts he so fervently desired. But then he wouldn't have met Axel or Xion. He might never have ceased to exist, and Sora would still be in a coma. Xion might've been off worse, if she hadn't gotten to replicate Roxas' Keyblade. 

And so he took the coat and stored it in the dresser. If he ever needed it again, it would be there. Roxas donned what he would normally wear if he were in Twilight Town, but he pulled a second jacket on underneath the white one, a black long-sleeve that would keep him a bit warmer in the cold temperatures. The hood for it popped over his collar and fell on his back. It shouldn't get in the way of training, right?

He walked back down the hall, running over what Aqua had told him the day before. _We get up around the time the sun rises to loosen up and practice. Real training starts after we've gotten warmed up, usually starting with the basics. But since it'll be your first day, I wanna get a feel for where you are in terms of combat. So I asked Terra to spar with you tomorrow. It won't be intense, just a bit of testing to see how you fend for yourself._

_Seems easy enough._

_We don't wanna risk injury, so you guys'll be using training weapons. When you're ready to start, you can grab one from the store room in the east wing. Whichever one suits you._

_Okay._

_But, one thing, Roxas. I know you'd have the combat advantage easily because you can use two Keyblades. So can I ask you only use one sword tomorrow? It wouldn't be fair to Terra or Ven if you could pummel them with two weapons at once._

_I get it, no worries._

That let Roxas think about how he'd have to fight. Aqua had also asked they use no magic, since the training was mostly for form with a blade in hand. Magic would come later, once they'd shown they could perform skillfully with the weapon alone. So his light magic wasn't an option. _Do I even remember how to fight with one Keyblade? Would muscle memory would come into play...?_

He hoped for that. He used one Keyblade for a really long time, but somehow, using two changed everything. With two weapons to throw at the enemy, he hardly had to think about defense. If what he was attacking went down before he did, it would work. But that strategy wasn't perfect, given how durable Sora and Riku were when he fought them both individually. He couldn't outlast them because he couldn't cut them down. 

Roxas swung open the door that he thought would be the store room and was satisfied to see he was right. One quick glance over the room and he could already see multiple weapons that would best replicate the feel for his Keyblade. The one that looked most similar sat on the table nearest to the right wall. He pulled it off the top with ease and gave it a few quick swings. Maybe a little on the lighter end, but as long as he kept a good grip on it, it shouldn't fly out of his hands. 

He sat down in the main hall, on the podium that held up the thrones. It gave him time to think about how he'd fight. 'Cause he still wasn't quite sure. Holding only one key felt a bit strange, but familiar. A few more quick swipes at the open air in front of him and he started to get a bit confident. As long as he could hold against Terra, he would be fine. In a real fight, he'd have two Keyblades anyways. So if he could learn properly with one, then the next step should be easy. 

It took them a while, and Roxas didn't blame them, but they finally trudged back in the front door. They both came up the same staircase, dropping particles of snow off their bodies as they did. The snow melted fast as they walked. They didn't take notice of Roxas sitting by the thrones and instead went to each their own rooms. A few minutes later, they each descended the stairs and came to the main hall for training to start. Terra had a wooden weapon in his hands already, but Ventus didn't. They'd be sparring first. 

Aqua stood by the throne and her new 'apprentices,' so to speak, lined up in front of her. "Seeing as how we've a new addition to the castle, training is gonna be a bit different for today. Ven, you and I are going to spar later. We'll both be spectating while Roxas and Terra mock battle to the best of their ability." 

Ven glanced over at Roxas, but reaffirmed his gaze on Aqua. He nodded, acknowledging her command. 

"After we have that out of the way, we'll see where we need to begin with your training, Roxas. Hopefully you'll be on par with Terra or Ven." She smiled at him.

Roxas wasn't quite sure how to formally address Aqua. He knew that treating her with respect was the first step, but he'd come to know her more casually, as Ventus and Terra do. But they looked at her differently now. So Roxas had to do the same. He only nodded. 

"Terra, Roxas. You two will face each other in combat."

Everything seemed to be happening much faster than Roxas anticipated. Terra moved to the far end of the throne room and held his sword out to his right, left hand seeming to reach for something in Roxas' direction. The former-Nobody held the sword by his waist like he used to, both hands on the grip. But this still felt strange to him. _Please remember how to fight, please remember how to-_

"Whatever the outcome of this fight, remember: this is for training purposes. We learn from our mistakes, so we shouldn't be afraid to make them." Aqua took a deep breath, standing tall in front of the thrones of the castle. Ventus sat on the step behind her, looking sheepish. "Begin!"

At Aqua's command, the two began to rush at each other. And immediately, Roxas' left hand fell off the blade. It didn't feel right to hold it like that anymore, and so he didn't. Terra brought his sword in front of him and swung out horizontally. Roxas parried the strike with one swift swing upwards, knocking Terra's sword out of the way and leaving him vulnerable. Roxas pushed off the ground with one leg and swung his arm from left to right. He expected Terra to stumble backwards, but his opponent dug one heel in the ground and managed to pitifully block the attack, hastily dragging his sword out of the air. It was barely enough to block and Roxas could tell Terra hadn't done the motion properly.

As his sword's tip dragged across Terra's weapon, he swung again in the opposite direction, now aiming to put Terra's sword to the ground. But once again, Terra blocked the attack, much sturdier that time. He'd reaffirmed his grip on the weapon and Roxas could feel the resistance. Terra pushed against Roxas' swing and parried his strike, sending Roxas' sword low and leaving him open for punishment.

Terra swung the blade straight up, getting much closer to Roxas than he would've liked. It would have made impact had he not pushed off the ground and jumped back. His one arm was already aching from having to bear the brunt of Terra's tough swings. But he could keep fighting. He needed to last long enough.

His adversary squandered no time and closed the distance. Terra was preparing an upper-swing, it was obvious by how he held the blade by his side, low to the ground and both hands on the grip. It would hit Roxas hard, but if he could parry the strike, he'd be able to hit Terra with an even worse one, one he wouldn't be able to block.

Roxas stared as Terra kept making it more and more obvious what he'd do. And with ilms between them, Roxas brought his sword over his head and swung down with both hands this time. Terra swung up in tandem. 

But Roxas wasn't expecting so much force behind the swing. The parry hardly did anything but send the sword straight back up, knocking it out of Roxas' hands. And as for Terra's weapon, it hit Roxas dead on. The tip of the 'blade' was blunt and wooden, but the impact forced all the air out of his lungs. It hit him in the chest and there was so much strength in Terra's swing, it lifted him off the ground and sent him flying. 

The blond yelped as he was thrown across the room. He landed on his back first, but there was too much momentum and he flipped as he slid. The impact from the weapon alone was enough to leave pains that would last for days. But as soon as Roxas' head made contact with the floor, he'd stopped screaming. 

Terra stared at his opponent, frozen with the sword in hand slumped on the floor. He knew how strong Roxas was by the swings he was throwing. And he figured Roxas could easily block a swing like that, given how obvious he made it that he was going to swing from below. But Roxas didn't block it. He barely tried. 

Roxas' voice echoed around the throne room and left the three on-lookers paralyzed. He slid near the thrones, face down on the floor and limbs sprawled around him. He didn't move. His sword clattered to the floor some yalms away. 

"R-Roxas!" Ven was the first one to break away. He rushed towards his doppelganger and slid to a stop, dropping to his knees. He shook Roxas, who was face down on the tiles. "Hey, c'mon! Roxas, wake up!" He didn't respond.

"I... I didn't..." Terra kept his gaze on Roxas. "I didn't mean to..."

Ventus pulled Roxas face-up and kept shaking him. He had a look of absolute pain frozen on his face. Teeth bared, eyes shut, furrowed brows. "Wake up!!" Ven kept shaking him. Now he was seriously concerned. 

"Ven, move." Aqua's voice was demanding and Ventus yielded before he even saw her. He used both arms to pull away from Roxas and Aqua knelt down next to him. She pulled his upper body into her arms, noting the wince of pain when she touched his shoulder. And then again when she placed a hand over his chest. He was taking small and quick breaths. His heart beat was erratic. 

Terra snapped out of his shock and ran over to the three, dropping down to his knees. "I didn't mean to-!"

"I saw, Terra." Aqua's voice was sincere, silencing Terra's panic before he could continue. "That doesn't matter right now, we need to get him to his room." 

Terra carried Roxas in his arms to the west wing doors, that Ven held open. Every swaying of movement, Roxas winced and groaned in his sleep. Terra tried to ignore the awful sound of his hurting voice. _Just get him upstairs. Get him to his room._

He'd done this before, with Ventus, a long time ago. After he'd had collapsed at the entrance to the castle, Master Eraqus and Terra brought Ventus' comatose body to a room to stay in. And he did stay there, for weeks. He was given a room close to Aqua, deeming her more fit to care for Ventus given her more gentle nature. Terra took no offense, and even felt somewhat guilty that Ventus fainted. He should've noticed Ventus wasn't feeling quite right and stopped once he saw the boy starting to freak out. The Master didn't scold Terra for asking questions. But he didn't reassure the pupil either. It was only when Aqua called for the two that Ventus was awake did he finally start to feel relieved. 

Those weeks of waiting for his new-found friend, the feeling of dread, that unbridled horror that he'd done something to hurt someone else. It was rushing back to him. _He's gonna be fine. Just get him to his room!_

Ven pushed the door open and Terra ran over to the bed. He set Roxas down as gently as he could. The sounds he was making were killing Terra inside. He made sure his arms weren't stuck beneath his body and his legs weren't hung over the edge of the bed. His head was set on a pillow. The blond spikes were a mess, not even resembling Ven's anymore. His jacket looked torn where Terra had hit him, bits of the fabric sticking off in a way that certainly wasn't in the original design. 

Aqua rushed through the door and past Ventus, who didn't dare to get close. The child could only spectate as his friends went to work to revive Roxas. 

The master took her Keyblade in hand and raised it above Roxas. "Heal!" She commanded, and the magic blossomed like a flower. The particles of light and pedals of nurture bloomed over Roxas' body, the energy soaking into him. He stopped moaning, but still didn't open his eyes. "You hit him harder than I thought..." 

"I didn't mean to-!"

"I know! I saw that you were trying to force him to block, it's not your fault." 

Her sharp words didn't help to calm him. Terra knew all too well how panicked Aqua would get in dire circumstances and knew better than to rile her up. So he didn't say anything else. His eyes fell over Roxas again, who was still twitching on occasion. His eyes fell over him and where he'd hit the boy. He placed a hand over the point of impact, and Roxas winced. 

"Terra..." Aqua muttered. She hated seeing Roxas in pain and wondered why Terra went and poked him.

"I've had this happen to me before..." Terra muttered, already thinking about what to do next. "Aqua, leave the room."

"What?" Confusion tainted her voice and face.

"Ven, go to the store room and grab some bandages." Terra didn't look away to give the command.

"Uh, okay." Ven didn't question it and ran out the door. 

"What are you going to do?" Aqua asked.

"What the Master did for me." His eyes were kind and expression calm. She felt something in her heart soothe its panicked beating and she realized why she needed to leave the room. With only one more look at the injured boy in bed, she turned and left through the door. She leaned against the wall outside the room and crossed her arms. Ven ran back by her and the two glanced, eyes on the other for only a second. Then Ven turned the corner into the room and he shut the door behind him. 

"Did you need me to stay?" Ven's voice was muffled, but Aqua could make out his words.

"You know your body better than anyone. And Roxas is identical, right?" 

"Well, that makes it sound creepy." 

She tried to shove their voices away from herself and focus more on what can be done for Roxas after they were finished. Well, the two sparred. And from the looks of it, Roxas is very physically capable of taking on Terra. But he can't take the hits that Terra issues without putting up a defense, which he neglected to do almost entirely. Did he try to block the attack last second, or was that pitiful strike naught more than panic overtaking his limbs? Whatever he was thinking, Aqua now knew she'd have to teach him to guard properly. If he couldn't do that, he didn't stand a chance against Ventus or herself. Terra was an exception, because of how slow he could be at times. But Aqua struggled to fight Ven even when using magic. She would have to, at times, resort to empowering her Keyblade with magic herself, if only to have a fighting chance against her two friends. 

Something wobbled towards her from down the hallway. She could hear them making noise with every step and they were eventually easy to see. It was the small gray cat that Ventus had found, that called itself 'Chirithy.' It looked up at Aqua and the small blue spots on its face, something Aqua assumed were its eyes, widened. "Oh. This is where you all are." 

"Chirithy..." Aqua muttered, staring down at the small creature. "You don't normally leave Ven's room." 

"Ventus said I could come watch you guys train today. And I wasn't gonna get in the way, of course. But when I went to the throne room, no one was there." 

Aqua smiled at the cat, something about its presence was reassuring. She slid down the wall and let her legs fold up in front of her. "Yeah, there was... a bit of an accident." 

"Is someone hurt?" Chirithy asked. They walked up next to Aqua and sat down against the wall. The little cape they wore folded up beneath them. "It wasn't Ventus, was it?" 

"No, Ven is fine." She looked at the floor, already reliving the sight in her mind. "Terra hit Roxas a bit too hard during their mock fight. And now he's more hurt than I can help him."

"Oh no!" Chirithy squeaked. "Is... is there anything I can do to help?" 

"It's a physical injury that'll need time to heal." Aqua explained. "Something like it happened to Terra once, a long time ago... I did the same thing to him, hit him harder than I meant to. Same spot too, right in the chest. If the injuries are identical, then Roxas needs to lay down and stay still until it heals naturally. We can speed up the process with healing magic, but it's not gonna fix it right away." 

Chirithy slumped over for all that its little body could. "That's no good..." They muttered. "I mean! Good that he'll recover! But didn't he ust start training?"

Aqua nodded. "Yeah... He did." 

At least an hour passed and little could be done. Aqua and Chirithy were invited back into the room once Terra and Ventus had finished addressing Roxas' wound. But there was nothing to see, no change in condition, with the exception of Roxas chest being wrapped over in gauze and a bandage around his head to address the possibly concussion. Aqua slumped against the bed on the floor and curled up, hands wrapped over her knees and face hidden behind them. Terra sat on the floor against the far wall and closed his eyes. If he was sleeping or deep in thought, no one but him knew. Ventus sat on the edge of the bed, legs hanging and hands in his lap. Chirithy sat directly behind him. The small creature seemed to be sleeping. 

There were no words spoken. Only silent praying that Roxas would recover faster. Aqua was the most gifted in terms of magic, no one could doubt it. And if her most powerful Curaza spell didn't immediately put Roxas in fit physical condition, then they really needed to worry for his safety. 

It had been almost an hour before anything changed. Roxas moaned and twitched in his sleep and everyone jumped up when he did. But that was all he did. And then his body went silent again. His breathing was still fast, too fast for a calm heartbeat. He wasn't in anything near a stable condition. 

And then another hour passed. Ventus kept changing positions to try to keep himself distracted from the dreaded thoughts that plagued his mind. He went from legs dangling to his head over the edge of the bed. His body slowly falling off while he hung upside on the mattress until more than half of him was on the floor. Then tried laying flat on the floor, on his back, then on his chest. And then onto the bed again to lay perpendicular to Roxas. He rolled onto his back to look up at the ceiling, but didn't know where the edge of the bed was and tumbled off onto the floor. Aqua and Terra said nothing. Only Chirithy seemed concerned, making an occasional worried hum as it stared at its dreamer.

Ven finally settled on sitting cross-legged on the bed, hands clasped in front of him and eyes shut. He hated the cold floor and felt more comfortable being near Roxas altogether. Even if the two of them weren't very comfortable being around each other, Ventus still wanted to be. Whatever Roxas thought of him, Ven hoped it was along the lines of 'tolerable.' He didn't think of himself as _that_ annoying of a person. Maybe the endless optimism would be a bit much to deal with. 

"Eghh..." was one way to describe the sound Roxas made. Ven opened his eyes and saw Roxas squinted his open. He tried to turn his head to look around, but struggled and could hardly move at all.

"ROXAS!" Ven shouted, his hands letting go of each other. Aqua jolted and Terra's head snapped up.

"...Roxas?!" Aqua got on her knees and turned to peer over the edge of the bed. Sure enough, Roxas was awake. And he looked annoyed.

"Stop yelling..." He moaned. His arms started to push his upper body off the bed. "Where am-" He cut himself off with a painful and swallowed down screech, clenching his eyes shut and baring his teeth. He lowered his face and one of his hands went to the spot on his chest that was wrapped in the bandages. 

"Don't move too much." Terra was already at the bedside. "A few things got broken and you need to stay still if you want them to heal." 

Roxas relinquished his efforts and let his head fall back into the pillow. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus on the ceiling, which was a beige blur. "What happened?"

"You got punted by a wooden sword." Ven muttered. "Hit your head, too." 

Roxas glanced down the bed at his twin and noticed the bandages wrapped over his body. "That's what that is..." He rubbed one palm over his eye. "Wow... Knocked me off a lot." 

Terra averted his gaze. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." Roxas' blue eyes fell over his sparring partner. "I'm... egh... I'm sure I'll be fine." He tried to ignore the pain, a little obviously trying to be happy for Terra's sake. 

Aqua pulled Ven out of the room, explaining that even if Roxas was injured, it shouldn't deny Ven the practice he needed. And Terra's 'punishment,' like it was one, was to watch Roxas and make sure he was okay. Roxas started to move a little more, even if the headache was getting worse every time he tried. But he felt cold and didn't want to ask Terra to pull the blanket over his exposed body. So he struggled in silence and managed to get the fabric over himself, enough to satisfy his wants. 

Terra hadn't been watching, thankfully. That would've been embarrassing. But Terra not watching meant he was distracted. Roxas had propped himself up a bit more so he could see the room easier, including Terra at the edge of the bed. "You okay?" Roxas asked. 

Terra glanced over then back at his hands. "I'm sorry about hitting you that hard." He curled his fingers into his palms. "I should've been more careful." 

Roxas tilted his head. "You did what Aqua asked you to, right? Now she probably has an idea on where to start training me. Evidently, I need it." A small chuckle left his lips. 

"But I shouldn't have tried to test you myself." Terra admitted. "I wanted to see how you'd guard against my attack and I did it recklessly."

Roxas flinched. "I... I guess I didn't really, uh... try to guard." 

"I thought that's what that swing was."

"No, that.... I dunno _what_ that was." Roxas sighed. "I'm probably rusty, is all. Not used to... using one weapon."

"It's really that natural to you, to use two Keyblades?"

"I can't explain it." He shook his head. "But, yes. It is."

Terra thought about the situation at hand. Roxas could fight incredibly well if he was given two weapons, but he could hardly fend for himself with one. He would need training for using one weapon, but... would it really be fair if that's all Aqua trained him with? The dexterity he displayed during their short fight was impeccable, but Roxas other hand, the one not on the blade, seemed to hang at his side, like it had nothing to do. Even with some of Terra's weaker swings, he needed to use both hands to get the full impact out of the weapon. Roxas managing to match his strength, even if a little weaker, using only one hand was testament to his skill with the Keyblade. Even if it was only one he was holding. 

"Then you gotta train using two Keyblades." Terra suggested.

"What? No, I can't! That's not fair to you or Ven." 

"And it's not fair if we're holding you back." He explained. He leaned on his right hand so he could better face his new friend. "Look, Ven and I will be fine. I'm sure we could take you on in a fight if we gave our best effort. But we can't give our best when you can't do the same."

"I need to train more, that's all. I'm sure-"

Terra shook his head. "You already know how to fight. If you're better than us, than that's better for everyone. 'Cause then we won't have a reason to slack off against you." 

"I..." Roxas lowered his gaze. "I don't wanna hurt you guys..."

Terra placed a hand over Roxas', forcing his attention back up. "You're not gonna hurt us any worse than I did you. Trust me." 

The two wielders stared at the other. Then Roxas smiled weakly. Terra returned the expression and let go of his hand. He hoped that made Roxas feel better, at least emotionally. Terra could remember the earlier days of his training, when Aqua could pummel him senseless if she wanted to. She was too agile and Terra too slow to react. Terra felt like he was weak when he fought against her, and it left him hopeless to become a Keyblade Master. That is, until the Master took him aside and told him that hitting harder doesn't mean victory. It meant easy victory if you could even hit the opponent. Aqua was not that opponent. 

"Y'know I never finished that story yesterday."

Roxas perked up. "Oh?" 

"When Aqua threw me into the wall." 

"Yeah, I remember that much." 

"Heh." Terra contained an embarrassing laugh. "She pinned me against the wall by grabbing my arm and throwing me. And she held me there until I'd worked up the courage to try to get out of it. And when I turned around to try to hit her, she did the same thing."

"You should've yielded, she had you cornered." Roxas realized.

"Yeah, or I should've tried to defend myself. If I went to block her strike, since I knew she would attack me if I moved, I might've gotten away without a few broken bones." 

"Wait. She did what?"

"She did the same thing to me, hit me in the chest and sent me flying." He pointed at Roxas' bandages. "It's how I knew how badly you were hurt." 

The blond placed a hand over his wound and looked distraught. "How long did it take you to recover?" 

"A day, maybe two. The Master took both of us home as soon as Aqua ran up the stairs to tell him what happened... Ohhh, you should've seen her face. She thought she'd killed me or something. She was crying the whole way home and she didn't stop till the Master told her to." 

There was silence. Roxas pondered this new addition to Terra's story from yesterday. He'd said that the two were fairly new to training under their master, at the time. Roxas had wanted to ask about their previous master, whom he'd only seen once. He could recall the sight clearly, the lightful silhouette of a man stood atop the towers of some foreign world, clad in old armor and bearing the mark of a master like his three pupils did. They'd surrounded him and held onto his fading light, desperately clinging to the memory of their master and crying as he left them. He could tell this was a very personal moment and neglected to say anything, should it be rude in any manner. He stood by his friends and only watched with respect as their master passed on.

"Terra." Roxas muttered the name and Terra looked to his caller. "Can you tell me about Master Eraqus?" 

The wielder seemed taken aback by the question. It wasn't a topic he thought Roxas would be even the slightest bit interested in. But he didn't deny him information. "The Master was... not lenient. He held Aqua, Ven and I to the same standards every day and expected the best effort out of us. No slacking, no messing around when we could be training. But he wasn't as strict as it may sound. On the days we had shorter lessons, he'd join us outside on the mountain. And he'd tell us stories about his time as an apprentice.

"Ven never really understood half the things the Master taught us unless it was spelled out for him. He'd get so upset sometimes he'd storm off for a few minutes before coming back and apologizing. Aqua used to be the same way, and I think she saw that in Ven. She'd always tell me not to go after him, that she knew he'd come back. I don't think he understood the lessons still, but he did a pretty good job at pretending he did. I'm pretty sure the Master started giving him separate sessions, the two of them. 'Cause in about a year or two, he was catching up to me and Aqua. It was impressive. 

"The Master took Aqua out once, a few days away from the castle so she could learn a spell that she was having trouble with. And I was stuck watching Ven. He tried to get away from the castle every chance he got and I had to chastise him about it, that the Master wouldn't want you putting yourself in danger because you weren't ready for it... I ended up making him cry and... I promised him that, as long as he did his best with the lessons, I'd talk to the Master about letting him visit other worlds. I never got a 'yes,' but I didn't want to stop asking."

"Why would he do that..." 

"He wanted to keep Ven safe." Terra answered. "He wanted to keep all of us safe. It's why he was training us to be masters. So we could defend ourselves when the time came. And to defend the people and places we care about. He taught us to protect the things that matter."

 _To protect the things that matter..._ Roxas repeated that phrase to himself over and over in his head. It seemed like something important. Roxas' head hung on his shoulders. "It's late, but... I'm sorry for your loss... He sounds like he was a really great person." 

"I know you never got to meet him. And I appreciate that you wanted to know more about him." Terra closed his eyes. "I'm sure he does, too. But do you see what I mean now?" He looked back at Roxas. "You can train to be a Keyblade Master, but being a master means having that strength. You need to learn to wield the Keyblade the way you want to. For the longest time, we were trying to teach Ven to wield the Keyblade wrong 'cause we'd never seen the way he held it before. And now... he's close to being able to take the Mark of Mastery for himself. So there's no reason we should be limiting you." 

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Terra." 

Terra and Roxas sat patiently in his room. The latter would try move on occasion and would regret it every time. The aching pain was starting to fade, slowly but surely. Roxas wasn't entirely sure what kind of injury he'd sustained, but it didn't feel good in the slightest. He wanted it to be gone and prayed that Aqua's healing magic would make it vanish overnight. If not that, please by tomorrow night. 

He didn't want to admit it, but he'd gotten used to the lazy afternoons of laying in his bed in Twilight Town. After school, before he'd go up to the clock tower for the daily sunset, he would sit in bed and begin studying or working on what he'd been assigned. And now, with nothing to do except feel the pain in his chest, he wanted to get up and move. He wanted to train and hold his Keyblades in hand and feel the rush of adrenaline as he charged headfirst into combat. And that was something he thought he'd given up entirely. 

Roxas truly believed he was done wielding the Keyblade when he came home to Twilight Town. But Ventus, and now Terra, made him realize the same thing twice: the Keyblades he wields are a gift. They're not Sora's. They're Roxas'. Only he can call on them and use them in combat. The weapons are meant to protect what he believes needed to be protected. Not what Sora believes, even if they share an opinion on that. And Roxas still had things that were worth protecting. 

Ventus and Aqua were gone for what felt like hours, but he swore he could hear the occasional yelp from either of them all the way down the hall. They were training hard and Roxas felt envious that they could. He knew he'd have to explain what Terra had told him to Aqua. And she might argue with him about it. But he did agree with Terra: if I'm going to be a Keyblade Master, I can't let myself be held back. 

The sun was starting to set outside once Roxas had decided he was done laying in bed. Even though his body begged him not to, he stood up, much to Terra's surprise. He made sure to stand by Roxas' side, in case the boy fell and needed help, or if the pain became too great to bear. But Roxas has felt pain before. I've felt worse. He still had a blanket draped over his shoulders, but it was much warmer than it was this morning and he didn't need much else to stay warm.

Roxas managed his way down the stairs, somehow. Terra opened up the door at the bottom so Roxas wouldn't have to exert extra strength and the two walked in on a very intense sparring match between Aqua and Ventus. 

The first thing to notice was Ventus was glowing blue. His Keyblade nimbly flew through the air and parried almost every single one of Aqua's strikes. Ventus was moving so incredibly fast, it was difficult to keep your eyes focused on him before he seemingly teleported somewhere else. Aqua would hastily conjure a barrier or throw up her Keyblade to block. She had no time to counterattack anything he threw at her. 

Until he started to slip up. Ventus shuffled closer and closer to her with every strike until she was eventually able to reach out a hand and latch onto the cross-ties over his chest. His Keyblade smacked Aqua in the back of her head, but the hit was worth taking now that she had a grip on her nimble opponent. Ven's eyes widened at her sudden advantage and she suspended the boy in the air, not allowing him to escape. He barely had a moment to react to his suspension before Aqua spun in a quick circle and threw his smaller body across the throne room. 

Ven's scream was short and panicked, but he quickly regained his composure and landed on one foot and his knee. In that time span, Aqua's Keyblade was engulfed in a pink aura. She charged at the blond and he barely had the time to raise his Keyblade in defense. Rather than swing the key down, Aqua's hand stretched out to her opponent and her Keyblade began to levitate in her palm. It spun rapidly in a circle and collided multiple times with Ven's smaller weapon.

Realizing he couldn't take any more hits before his guard would give way, he dodged beneath Aqua's Keyblade and jumped to his feet, preparing to strike her from behind. But as soon as he turned, the girl vanished from view. Ventus looked around, bewildered. His eyes fell over Terra and Roxas, who were in awe of the spectacle. But he wasn't looking for them and didn't even process their presence. 

Then there was a strange 'woosh' from behind. Ventus was agile, but unprepared. Aqua's magic projectile shot off the tip of her Keyblade as she reappeared behind the boy. The pink-white sphere shot through the air and collided with Ven, who took the brunt of the hit and was sent reeling. The magic didn't burn, but it certainly hurt to skid across the tiles of the floor after being hit by what felt like a metal ball of iron. And her assault didn't end there. Ventus hastily got to his knees, the magic embedded in his Keyblade beginning to wear off. He could feel the enhancements failing, his speed dropping to what it normally was. And Aqua appeared above him, ready to throw her weapon down and deal the knock-out blow. 

Her Keyblade flew straight down and she intended to knock the boy unconscious. It was a much more intense training session than she'd had planned, but she and Ven needed it. They had to give their all in combat lest they be unprepared to take on the forces of Heartless that lay ahead. 

She expected to hear his faint cry as her Keyblade collided with something. But there was a brilliant blaze of light before the point of contact. It was blinding and Aqua had to avert her gaze. She could hear the child groaning under the pressure she applied with the weapon and he pushed back up. Aqua squinted her eyes open, surprise overwhelming her limbs.

Ventus held two transparent sword-like objects in his hands, both shining with pure light. And behind him, there floated four more, two on each of his sides. Almost like wings. Aqua's Keyblade lay clashed against the two blades in Ven's grasp, both held backhand. His hands were crossed over each other and the tips of the swords were pointed up and stashed together to deny Aqua's strike the target she desired. Ventus bared his teeth and pushed back against her. 

Aqua still couldn't believe what she was looking at. A moment of disbelief, that's all it took for the entire fight to be thrown in his favor. Ventus pushed both feet off the ground and forced Aqua's Keyblade back. She hastily performed a guard, but it wasn't very strong. Otherwise she might've stood Ven's first few attacks with these newfound weapons. He relinquished his grasp on the blade in his left hand and it hovered by his side behind him. He tackled the master with the single sword at first, then gradually picked up every sword, swinging them down onto her blade. Each collision forced Aqua an ilm or two back. Ven spun the swords rapidly, too fast for anyone to see, and brought them cascading onto Aqua, never once touching her, but gradually weakening her block. She couldn't think properly, formulate a battle strategy, do anything more than hold her guard as Ventus wailed on her.

One hand held high, he swung it down and all six blades crashed onto her Keyblade, finally forcing her to drop to one knee. Aqua's Keyblade clattered to the floor and she began heaving for air. It took all her physical strength to bear the brunt of those strikes. And she couldn't get up now. The pink aura around her and her weapon had long disappeared. She turned her head up to face her opponent. Ventus stood there, looking taller than she remembered. The six blades behind him now really did look like a set of wings. But Ventus was taking deep breaths as well, his body shaking barely. The swords faded as the white aura around him did. He looked down at his feet, still taking deeper and deeper breaths, trying to calm his body. Then he re-established his gaze with Aqua. He summoned his Keyblade and pointed the teeth at Aqua, subduing her at last. He didn't look happy that he'd won.

She stared at the weapon, marveled still by Ventus' ability to summon the previous six. "I yield..." She muttered. She didn't need to say it, but it was the only way to end the match unless one of them fell unconscious. Ven immediately dropped his Keyblade and it clattered to the floor. He fell backwards and landed on his back, heaving for air, limbs spread out around him. He, too, was exhausted. 

"Ven... where did you learn to do that?" Aqua asked through ragged breathing. 

"Dunno." He admitted. "I... picked it up one day..." He smiled at her from his spot on the floor. "What, too out-of-this-world for you?" He teased.

"No, that was incredible...!" She took another deep breath. "I've never seen anything like it before!" Ven closed his eyes and grinned a bit more. 

Terra ran ahead of Roxas to his friends on the floor and looked over them. Roxas couldn't hear what they were saying, nor did he have the energy to rush over and listen. And so he went back up the stairs of the west wing. All he'd wanted to do was walk around. It was better than lying in a bed and doing nothing but moping. Even if it was only a walk across the castle. 

Roxas could remember Sora's want to explore this place when they'd first arrived to wake up Ven. The lands used by generations of previous wielders, some who came decades before some of the current denizens of the castle were even born. The look and feel of the place was testament to their memory and their lineage. Aqua did a magnificent job at disguising the land as Castle Oblivion. It was merely coincidence that the Organization had taken up refuge in this ancient land, so very close to Ventus. 

And then it donned on him. A memory flashed back, of the time when Xion was running away from the Organization. The one place Roxas had never gotten to look for her was right here. In Castle Oblivion. He barely remembered seeing the ancient walls of that place before he collapsed from... what, he couldn't exactly remember. Now he was wondering if perhaps Ventus was to blame for that. Roxas was aware that for some time, he was housing Ven's heart in his body. It was why the two were identical. It was how Roxas was able to feel things before he'd developed a heart for himself. Maybe then, being in close proximity to his body, Ventus' heart started to react and Roxas felt it. Maybe that's why I fainted that day.

He wanted to remember what it was that he saw. Whatever it was, it must've been something either very painful or strenuous on his mind. And Roxas somehow wished he could re-experience it. Maybe it was Ven's memories, maybe it was something else. But he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever it was, it was important. 

He'd wondered the halls for a while now. The sun was disappearing over the edges of tree tops outside. The snow from that morning was long-gone and melted. It actually felt tolerable outside. Enough to go out for a walk, maybe. 

Even if everyone else would tell him otherwise, Roxas would still go outside. Walking down the stairs was a little difficult, but he made it eventually after clinging to the edge of the staircase and using the cement wall to support himself. The walk to the summit of the mountain was easy, but a bit long. And the sights were much more enjoyable once he'd reached high ground. The mountain path was a very delightful surprise, table and chair-like accommodations set out near the edges of the cliff. There were trees planted all over and provided good shade from the blazing sun, if it ever got to be that hot. And there was a small stream that ran through the area, providing a lush and calm feel to the training grounds. 

And despite the interest, Roxas continued apace towards the top of the small hill. The ancient castle stood against the blazing sun as it set. Smaller ruins dotted the landscape around Roxas, intriguing him more about the history of this land. But what caught his attention the most was the circle of flowers hanging on a stick towards the edge of the summit.

He approached it slowly, trying to pinpoint the finer details of the small altar-like item. As he closed the distance, Roxas could see something reflecting the sun back at him, small and tainted a different color than the orange glare. Rather a blue light. And a green one. And then finally an orange one. 

Now it was clearer to see, what was planted in the ground was a Keyblade, with a wreath of flowers decorating its guard. On the wreath lied three very beautifully crafted, star-shaped charms, each holding a familiar emblem on them. The same emblem that Aqua, Ventus, and Terra wore on their uniforms. One charm was green, another blue, and the other orange. They were crafted from stained glass and bits of metal and wire. They looked mystical amidst the flowers and Keyblade they'd been planted on. 

"Whoa, what are you doing out here?!" Roxas spun a bit faster than he'd wanted to and winced at the pain in his chest. But he needed to see who'd shouted for him. He probably should've recognized the voice as his own. Ventus' mouth was gaping and his eyes were wide with concern.

"I wanted to be anywhere but laying in bed. So I took a walk. That's all." Roxas looked back towards the sunset and squinted his eyes. It still felt nostalgic. 

"This is a REALLY far-off place to walk to." Ven stood by Roxas and crossed his arms. "But... I guess if you're feeling okay, no harm done." His gaze turned up towards the sun, as well. "Oh, right. You'd watch the sunset every day with your friends." 

"Still do." Roxas muttered. Then he realized what he said. "Er, I will. When I visit them." 

"Right." 

He felt a bit guilty about the sight now that he realized his friends weren't here to enjoy it with him. So he turned his attention to the other sight of the summit. "Hey, do you know what this is?" 

Ventus looked to where he was pointing, at the Keyblade planted in the grass. "It was our Master's." Ven approached, his expression turning to somberness. "This is a grave for him."

"Ohh.." Roxas felt a sinking feeling creep into his heart right next to the aching in his chest.

"There was no body, but Aqua still had his Keyblade. So we did the best with what we had." 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Ven reassured. "You didn't do anything wrong." 

"But I feel bad. I didn't know this was his Keyblade..." Roxas sighed. "I... I wish I could've met him. I keep hearing good things about Master Eraqus. With how he trained you and Terra and Aqua... And when he was there to help stop Xehanort..."

Ventus put a hand on Roxas shoulder, to stop him from rambling. The latter looked to the former. "It's what the grave is _for._ " Ventus glanced to it and nodded his head. "A sign of respect." Roxas looked back at the Keyblade and the three charms hanging on it. A sign of respect... Of honor and resilience. Of undetrimented will and determination. Of endless compassion and care. Of valor and mastery. 

As much as it hurt him to, he had to do so. Roxas slowly knelt down until he was on his left knee. He pulled his right arm over his leg and bowed his head. Ven was a little shocked by the action, but didn't speak. He only watched as Roxas paid his respects. And he himself bowed his head and did the same. He'd come out to visit his master's grave several times since its culmination, but watching someone else show grievances for the fallen, even if they didn't know who they were personally. It warmed his heart a bit. It gave him something to smile about. 

Roxas stayed kneeling for almost a full minute before he stood up again. He kept his eyes closed and muttered, " _Thank you,_ " under his breath. Ventus pretended not to hear him. 

"So, Terra told you some stuff? About the Master?" Ven felt the awkwardness setting in again, the two having nothing to talk about and went to move the conversation forward.

"Yeah. You guys used to sit out here and he'd follow you out and tell stories." Roxas smiled as if the memories were his own. "But he was strict with all of you. No time to waste in training to be a master."

"If we weren't training, it had better be because of an injury or the time of day." Ven joked. "There were times when he would let us slack a bit, like after full days of doing nothing but fighting. Sometimes the training was a bit easier. We'd have to sit down and study out of a book for a few hours."

"Must've been easier than fighting."

"If you could understand what the book was trying to say..." Ven rubbed the back of his head and let a small embarrassing laugh escape his lips. "Aqua had to explain a lot of the stuff to me. I didn't get it at all on my own." 

"That's what peers are for, right?" Roxas cocked his head to one side. "You can lean on them every now and then, same way they'll do with you." Roxas wasn't sure if what Axel had told him a long time ago would apply to student and apprentice relationships. But if Aqua, Ventus, and Terra were close friends as they were peers, then it made sense. 

"Mmm." Ven looked off towards the sun again, the hemisphere that remained sinking behind the trees. "We should... probably head back." 

"I wanna watch the sunset first." Roxas muttered. He took a few steps towards the summit, but didn't dare get close to the edge. His heart had gone through enough stress today, he didn't need more of it from looking off an edge. So he sat down in the grass, one leg folded up and the other stretched out in front of him. Ven sat down next to him on his knees. The sun was disappearing slowly over the tops of the forest in the distance. The warm rays were fading fast, but Roxas couldn't care less, how cold he was getting. He needed to see the sun again. With his own two eyes. It still felt very surreal, after having stuck with Sora for so long. To be able to watch and feel the sun on his own. And for all that Ventus was silent, he was thinking the same thing. 

They sat there until the stars began glistening above them. And when the constellations took root in the deep blue, Ven stared at them. He still wasn't quite sure what worlds they all represented, but he'd grown fascinated with them. Some of them would look like oddly shaped animals if you could see them from the right angle. And others would look like people or words spelled out in the sky. The boy had grown to study the stars to the best of his ability, at least as a hobby. He'd wake up some nights to gaze at the holy sea of lights outside his window. And the nights during meteor showers were the most rare.

It had only happened three times since he began training at the castle. The first, Terra came to wake Ven up and brought him outside to stare gaze with Aqua, who'd already beat the two there. And that was the night Ventus began to study the stars, only a year into his stay. A year later, another meteor shower. Ven ran to get Terra and Aqua, but the latter was already in his room. The third time was the night before the Mark of Mastery exams for his two friends. He thought it best to let them sleep that night, but they eventually joined him out on the summit to stargaze. 

There were no comets passing by tonight. But it still felt like a special one. It would be Roxas' first real night to spend at the castle. He brought his home to this world and he made his mark as an apprentice. Even if it was a shoddy mark, Ven didn't remember being any better. The poor boy couldn't hold his own guard up to block some of Terra's weakest attacks. He'd get hurled across the forecourt every time he swung at Terra. But that never did stop him from trying. He took on Aqua today and somehow beat her. That was something to be proud of. 

Even if it didn't quite feel like it, Ven admitted to himself that he had come some way since he first met his friends. He truly felt like a child yesterday, but today was different. Today he was a Keyblade wielder of unprecedented skill. He took down a Keyblade Master with little more than the assistance of magic and his own weapon. And she held the same against him. And Ventus someone beat Master Aqua in combat. The feeling still left him giddy and he couldn't help but smile about it. Especially since Aqua took it very well and praised him for what he'd accomplished. I'm not a kid anymore, he told himself. I'm really not. 

Ventus ended up being a crutch for Roxas on their way back to the castle. He didn't want to admit it in front of Ven, but maybe he shouldn't have walked out there on his own. His headache was coming back and the throbbing pain in his chest had yet to fade. And he was starting to get a bit cold. But his crutch didn't let him fall down the stairs when he began to drag his feet. Ven carried his twin with Roxas' arm draped over his shoulder and he held tight so he didn't slip from his grasp. The same way Sora had done for Riku. 

Roxas wasn't lifting his legs anymore by the time they'd reached his room. Ven let Roxas' body slump down into his bed, his legs dangling off the edge. His head hung on his shoulders and his breathing was becoming more steady and quiet. His eyes were hanging open, like he was forcing himself to stay awake. Ven noticed.

"Hey, get some sleep. You had a rough time of it today." 

"But I already slept for half the day..." 

"And resting will make the wounds go away." Ven put his hands on his waist and bent over to look Roxas in the eye. 

Roxas yawned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Alright... fine..." He barely put up an argument and Ven began to wonder if he had a concussion. Well, if he did, the magic should heal him overnight. Terra and Ven himself have gotten concussions before. And the Master's curaga spells were usually more than enough to get the two back in proper mental condition. 

Roxas' head hit the pillow and Ven noticed how messy he looked. The bandages around his chest would need to be switched out in the morning, given how they seemed to be falling off. The spikes of his blond hair seemed to be matted and stuck out at odd angles. But that was for tomorrow's Ventus to worry about. Tonight, he wanted to get some sleep. 

And before he could think to walk out, Ven had a different idea. He sat down in the same place Aqua did earlier, up against the side of the bed, on the floor. The boy didn't feel like dragging his tired limbs across the castle. And staying in the room with Roxas meant he'd be the first to come help if he needed it. It would be a bit uncomfortable without a pillow or blanket for himself, but he didn't care much. His body was begging for sleep as it was. And he only listened to it. 

Roxas' breathing was deeper and that was the sign that he'd fallen asleep. Ven smiled at that. His eyes began to close. 

"Long day?" He heard someone say. 

"Yeah..." He barely rose his voice to reply.

"You're not gonna have nightmares about anything, right?" The voice was familiar now.

"Not if you're around." Chirithy slumped over next to Ventus' side and the two dozed off alongside the one in bed.

It would be a long night, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that may not have been super clear:  
> -Roxas was asleep the whole time Aqua, Terra and Ven were talking, so he didn't hear any of their conversation till Ven woke him up.  
> -As of this chapter, it has been exactly four weeks since Sora closed Kingdom Hearts and left to find Kairi. He did since find Kairi and bring her home, though no one knows what happened to him afterwards.  
> -The sword colliding with Roxas broke parts of his rib-cage and his head colliding with the floor gave him a concussion and knocked him unconscious.  
> -Roxas was bleeding beneath his clothes, which is why I didn't show Terra and Ven patching him up. I wanna keep the story as PG as possible, which means avoiding showing actual physical wounds.  
> -Chirithy's existence is known by everyone in the castle but Roxas.  
> -Chirithy can freely appear and disappear from existence as it chooses. But most of the time, it's asleep in Ven's room.  
> -Xion and Roxas do at-home studies, so they don't need to be in class with other students. Therefore, Roxas can keep up with his schoolwork while training under Aqua.  
> -It has never snowed in the Land of Departure before this chapter takes place. Ever.  
> -Roxas has been too used to dual-wielding since he learned how to do it and has forgotten much of what he learned when he could only use one Keyblade. Because of his immense strength with two Keyblades, he's also forgotten how to play defensively, usually being able to overpower his foes with great ease.  
> -Ventus and Aqua did use Wingblade and Spellweaver, respectively. It's described as a type of magic they infuse into their weapons that enhances certain things they do.  
> -The memories that Roxas wants to remember in Castle Oblivion will be important in later chapters. It isn't confirmed whether or not they're his memories or Ventus'.  
> -Roxas was growing tired when he was walking to the summit, but didn't start falling over until he and Ven started heading back.  
> -Ventus and Roxas are still very uncomfortable around each other. But they're getting better at finding ways around it.  
> -Ventus does star-gaze as a hobby.  
> -Chirithy can appear in Ventus' dreams like any Dream Eater, of course.


	3. Insignia Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notably the chapter where people realized I wasn't just writing self-indulgent stories. Get some popcorn.

Burning hot sun, relentless on his skin and making him beg for water. All around him, emblems of the fallen, colors fading and rusting as the time will pass. The landscape barren and void of life. But she told me to come out here, when everything was said and done. To find the others. The survivors.

How did I live? How did I manage to get away from all this senseless bloodshed and violence? Weren't we all fighting for the same thing? Just under different banners... That's really all it took to drive friends apart and turn their blades on each other. He shuddered and rubbed his hands over his exposed arms.

The jacket wasn't doing much at all to protect him from the sun. The black and white fabric fell past his waist and he could feel his body heating up with the layers beneath. His boots were much heavier from having walked so far. Short bangs threatened to poke his eyes as the howling wind shoved them into his face. Dust rose and blew all over the landscape, forcing a few coughs out. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it stung.

The wind kept pushing him off balance and he stumbled on occasion. But he had to keep walking. The Master asked me to do this. I can't let her sacrifice be disgraced because I couldn't walk across a...

A graveyard. That's what he stood in. A graveyard. For the fallen and deceased. For the strong-willed and faint of heart. He could still remember the relief he felt, knowing that his small group of not-so-close friends wouldn't be taking part in this war. But that relief didn't keep the guilt buried. Every step he took, he thought he saw the exact Keyblade that belonged to someone he knew. Someone who couldn't have known a war was forthcoming. Someone who, like him, was scared to fight.

For hours it felt like, he walked on. And for hours, it was the same scarring sight. So many weapons and blades belonging to so many people... All of them, gone now. The sheer amount of keys of steel, buried in the dirt and sticking from the desert like tombstones. It was overwhelming. He wished he had someone here, to talk to.

Maybe it's a good thing I didn't have any friends... Otherwise, I might've started crying over their deaths.

The clearing of blades stretched into the horizon, but he wouldn't walk that far. There were shapes differing from the keys ahead. So he walked faster. Easier to distinguish from keys, given they were people. Two of them, their details coming into view as he approached. Someone with violet black hair, down their back. Another with silver curls dotting their head. The two were talking before they could see the boy walking towards them in the distance.

The former turned and a smile appeared on her face. She wore a black jacket with shorts and boots to match. The amber eyes were kind and she, too, looked wavered by their surroundings. “You’re the third.” She muttered.

He stopped and kept his distance, unsure if he should walk anymore. She seemed to feel his insecurity and went on to say, “I’m Skuld. Nice to meet you.” 

“Um, yeah, you too.” He wasn’t sure at all how to talk to her. It’d been a while since there was someone who needed to hear his voice to understand him. 

Her partner was easy to discern, not only by the contrast in hair color, but he had a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His voice was gentle, “Did you hear from Lady Ava too?”

“Yeah.” He muttered. “She said when everything is over, she wanted me to come here... and be one of the five.”

The silver-haired boy smiled and said, “Okay.” Then he stepped forward, ahead of Skuld, and held out a gloved hand. “I’m Ephemera, Nice to meet you.”

Not wanting to be rude, he reached out a hand to take his. It’d been a while since he made contact with another person. And he felt relief, knowing he wasn’t the only person to make it out here, alive. “I’m Ventus.” His voice was void of the previous fears he was holding. He smiled. “But you can call me Ven.”

The wind was getting rough, almost knocking him over and away from the two he’d just met. He ducked his head as he was shoved and when he looked to them to see how they fared, neither were standing there. They’d vanished, as if they were only an illusion. He looked down at the palm that held Ephemera’s and saw nothing but his own. 

Another gust and he stumbled forward. The skies were dark now, clouds hanging overhead now appearing black like a storm was behind them. The wind seemed to whisper and the chains of the dead Keyblades around him shook and rattled. He turned around and saw someone else was approaching. 

He couldn’t make out any distinct features, their body covered in shadow. The sound of their boots scraping against the dirt beneath was loud and he could hear his heartbeat pounding louder in his chest. Whatever was staring him down wasn’t something he felt comfortable being around. He wanted to turn and run the opposite direction. 

They raised their head and he swore he could see the glisten in their eyes where a bolt went off in the distance. Thunder boomed overhead. “Sorry, am I late?” Their voice was almost deafening.

He blinked once and screeched, sitting upright immediately and the world went dark. The bed sheets over his chest flew up and soon the pain came barreling back towards him. The point of impact, where the bandages covered, burned and ached and he wanted it to go away. His heart still went on like a child banging a drum. 

Ventus jolted awake and screamed in tandem, his body throwing itself forward. He whipped his head around and looked up at Roxas, poor blue eyes screaming for mercy. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?!” He yelled. 

Roxas stared at the fleeting dream, that image of the person in the distance still fresh in his mind. His eyes wide and he took deep and deeper breaths through his gaping mouth. The headache was starting to come back. 

Ven had gotten on his knees and reached a hand over to Roxas, placing it on top of his. “Roxas?” 

Roxas shut his eyes and groaned. He placed the other hand over his head and grabbed at his spiky hair. “What was...” He turned his head over to the twin that held his hand. “Did you see that?” 

“What did you see...?” 

“I-I dunno what I saw. There were people and we were in the graveyard and... and...” He moaned, another head rush coming on. 

“The Keyblade Graveyard?”

“Do you know any others?” Roxas snapped back, the pain leaving him frustrated. 

“Were you... having a nightmare?” Ventus suggested. He’d had plenty of bad dreams about that place since the second war. 

“No. No way, that was different. I felt like a different person, like I didn’t have control over myself.” He was starting to breathe slower. 

Ven flinched and put a hand on Roxas shoulder, pulling him back to reality. “Like a memory?” He asked. He was already familiar with the feeling.

Roxas and Ventus stared at each other. The words didn’t come to him, but yes, like a memory. Not one of his. Roxas already knew what it was like, to dash through someone else's life in a dream. It happened much too often with Sora. The specifics of the dream were already fading from his mind. But that overwhelming dread when he turned around and saw the shadowy figure. That stuck in his heart like a dagger. He finally managed to nod. 

“A memory...” Ven repeated it to himself. He knew a bit too well what that felt like. “Did you recognize the people you saw?”

Roxas shook his head. “Not at all.” He pondered his next sentence. “When they asked for a name, I didn’t say ‘Roxas.’” He took a deep breath, composing himself. “I said, ‘Ventus.’”

Ven wasted no time and jumped to his feet. “Hold on. That’s...”  _But why would Roxas have-_

“Your name.” He didn’t seem too phased. “Your memory.” 

Ventus still couldn’t manage words.

“That’s not normal, right?” Roxas slumped a bit. “Dreaming about someone else’s life?” He already had the answer, but he just wanted confirmation.

“Well, uh.... Maybe it  _was_  just a dream. What did you see?”

“Two people were there, and we were in the graveyard. But, I remember a third person. They looked really shady.” 

That sounded familiar. “Were the two people you met Terra and Aqua?”

“No...”

“A name, maybe?”

“I don’t remember.” He shook his head. Ven was already a bit freaked out and now he was getting frustrated. He wanted to believe that Roxas only had a nightmare, but this felt off. He was remembering things that didn’t happen to him, and the person they did happen to couldn’t recall. Something was botched. But neither of them had any idea how to address it.

“I don’t think it was just a dream.” Roxas admitted. He threw his body back into the pillow and covered his face with his hands. His voice was muffled. “Why do the weird things happen to meeee....”

He’s right. Ven couldn’t explain how he knew, but the way Roxas talked was convincing enough. That was a real thing that happened once, except it happened to Ventus. There were a lot of really stupid reasons that Roxas might be remembering these things, but what bugged him is that he didn’t know what it was. If that wasn’t Terra and Aqua in that memory...

But panicking over that wasn’t gonna help them. Think about why he’d remember that. Something that happened to him long enough ago that he didn’t remember it. And again, he asked, why does he have my memories?

“Naminé.” She should’ve been the first one he thought of. “She might know.” 

Roxas glanced up. “You think?”

“She helped to fix Sora’s memories. Maybe she’ll know what happened to you and I.”

It seemed bleak, but they didn’t have anything else to go on. The sun wasn’t even close to rising, but the two weren’t going to sleep anytime soon. It was cold again that night, frost on the window blocking a clean view of the starry sky. Ven stared out, hoping to see some of his favourite constellations. But was disappointed to find nothing but icy glass. 

Roxas tapped frantically on the small gummiphone, occasionally hitting the wrong button and getting annoyed. The bright light from the screen was already burning his eyes, but it did a decent job to illuminate the rest of the room. His headache wasn’t going away. 

The phone rang for what felt like an hour. Long enough to make Roxas more annoyed, so much that he dropped the phone in the center of the bed and leaned against the wall. Ventus sat cross-legged on the opposite side of the mattress, staring at the screen. He didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t quite sure how to use the one he’d been given. Roxas seemed adept at it. He might be able to ask him later, once they’d stopped panicking. The most he’d done with it was accidentally take a blurry picture of Chirithy. He hadn’t touched it since.

There was a beep and the screen flickered. “ _Hello?_ ” 

“Riku!” Ven sat upright so that the silver-haired master on the other end could see his face. 

“ _Roxas?_ ”

“Wrong one...” Roxas mumbled, a hand over his face. That was still annoying. Ven only smiled at the notion, sheepish.

“ _Oh, sorry. What’s up?_ ”

“Is Naminé there? Last I heard, she was with you.”

“ _Yeah, hang on._ ” Riku looked off to his right. “ _Hey, Naminé. They want you._ ”

“ _Me? Really?_ ” She appeared at Riku’s side. Her light blonde hair fell over one shoulder and she smiled looking down at the phone. “ _Hello, Ventus._ ” 

Ventus felt a bit flustered and ran a hand over the back of his head. “Just Ven is fine, heh. Sorry to bother, but we needed to ask you something.”

“ _We?_ ” Riku could only see Ven in frame.

“Oh, Roxas is here, too.” He glanced over at Roxas and made a motion with one hand for him to sit up. Reluctantly, he did so and leaned into frame. 

“Hey, Naminé.” Roxas smiled at the sight of her. He looked a bit tired now, eyes half-closed.

“ _What was the question?_ ” She asked.

“You two were working to fix Sora’s memory, right?” Ven asked. 

“ _Yeah, but that was mostly Naminé._ ” Riku admitted. Naminé looked away and smiled a bit more.

“Is it possible that the process affected me and Ventus?” 

She pondered the question. “ _Well, it_ did _affect you, Roxas. You were having dreams about Sora, Donald and Goofy. Those were Sora’s memories._ ”

"Yes, I am all too familiar with that..." He muttered, glancing over to the right. His voice got low and grouchy.

“ _Why do I get the feeling something happened?_ ” Riku asked.

“Well... uh...” Ventus glanced over at Roxas. He nodded, permission given to talk about their earlier situation. 

And it was only minutes into the story did Naminé cut Ventus off, as soon as she’d heard something about ‘a memory that didn’t belong to him.’ She demanded Riku get aboard the gummi ship and then the phone shut off. The two twins sat in the dark together, silent aside from the howling wind outside. The window was foggy, impossible to see anything outside. Until the lights of a gummi ship shone through the frost. 

Ventus guided Naminé and Riku to the west wing and up to Roxas’ room. The master looked all around the halls, impressed by the sight, but kept pace with their guide. “Keep quiet, though. Terra and Aqua are still asleep.” The two guests nodded. 

Roxas’ door swung open and Naminé rushed over to his bedside. He wasn’t expecting her to be so open when she latched both arms around him, disregarding his awkward reaction and lack of hugging back. 

“N-Naminé, what-”

“I’m sorry.” She pulled back, suddenly realizing her course of action. “I just feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” She looked down at his body and noticed the bandages around his chest. “Oh my gosh, what happened.” Her tone was flat.

He looked down at the wound itself. “An accident... during training.” He could tell the gauze needed to be changed, but now wasn’t an appropriate time. 

“’Training’... Are you apprenticed to Aqua?” Riku stood by the wall, those green eyes of his wide with amusement. 

“Yeah, he is.” Ven smiled. “He moved in yesterday. And we’re hoping he heals by morning for more practice.”

“Hey, one thing at a time.” Roxas asked. Everyone looked to him and he back at Naminé. “Do you have any idea what that dream was?” 

“From the way you described, I think you’re right. It was a memory. Just not yours.” She looked down at his left palm, two fingers wrapped in black and white rings and a checker-boarded wristband to match. “Here, gimme your hand.” 

He looked at his limb and raised it to her. She grabbed his palm with both of hers and held on to it. Then she closed her eyes, concentrating.

Roxas could feel the tension as it grew silent. His face was heating up and it was probably obvious how flustered he was. He only prayed that no one pointed it out. 

And it was painfully obvious to Ventus. The red tones appearing on his cheeks and the way his eyes shifted across the room, trying to avoid making contact with something for too long. He couldn’t tell if there was a frown or smile on his face. It was almost laughable, but Ven knew better than to poke fun. It was like Sora was around Kairi. Ventus knew for the longest time how Sora wished to protect her and make her happy, having stuck with him for most of his youth. Roxas was a spitting image of that exact Sora. 

Naminé’s eyes fluttered open. “Interesting...” She muttered. “Ven, come here.” She looked up at the other blond and held out a hand to him, too. Ven didn’t hesitate and left Riku’s side. He held out his right palm to Naminé and she grabbed it with her left. 

And then she closed her eyes again. Ven nor Roxas was aware of what she was doing. Maybe this was some strange power she was capable of, but never had the chance to use. What that power was capable of? Still, no ideas. The two glanced at each other, noting that the other was just as lost. 

Her eyes popped open. "That's... strange." She looked over at Ventus again, her eyes trailing up his arm and to his worried expression. 

"Is it bad?" Roxas asked. 

"Depends on what you consider bad." Naminé muttered. She turned her eyes to him now. "Roxas, you're holding some of Ven's memories inside you." 

The mood turned a bit dreadful, but Roxas didn't even flinch. "Should've expected that, but do you know why?" 

"You're not... surprised?" Ven muttered.

 _Nothing surprises me anymore,_ he wanted to say. But that's a lie. He was a little shocked. He shrugged, not the answer Ven was hoping for. 

"It's possible... that tampering with Sora's heart _did_ have repercussions on the two of you. But I would've expected Sora to be seeing your memories, not Roxas." She dropped both of their hands and wrapped hers around each other, over her legs. 

"Is it possible that Roxas interfered in any of the stuff you did for Sora?" Ventus asked. "Or is there something that I did?"

"Kind of." Riku muttered. He crossed his arms and turned his eyes away, deep in thought. "Your heart stayed with Sora's body when Sora turned the Keyblade on himself. It's why Roxas looks like you." 

Roxas stared at the master. "Where did _you_ learn that?"

"Ansem had done plenty of research on Sora when we were working to help him. And when I finally had the free time, I went over what he'd found with Mickey." He smirked. "Judging by _your_ reaction, you already knew that." 

He did. Something made him feel a bit sour that Riku knew that. Specifically Riku. He averted eye contact, annoyed. 

"In that case, I suppose it's possible that remnants of your heart stayed with Roxas." The blonde looked towards her friend. "I can feel it... The links he has, there are a few that aren't his."

It started feeling a bit more dreadful. 

"Can you put them back?" Roxas asked. Then he shook his head a little. " _Without_ hurting me, please."

"If I could help, I would." Her hands rose above her heart. "But my powers are tied through Sora. And unless he's here..." 

For the second time in under 24 hours, Roxas was reminded of just how much he missed Sora. The two had barely talked, if that was even talking. Yelling at each other in the middle of a fight, and then letting someone see your own past before vanishing. It wasn't a real conversation. The Nobody wanted to meet Sora, formally. To talk to him as an equal and treat each other like friends. Being stuck with Sora for so long, he'd grown used to it. And now he was gone and-

"I'm sorry." She ducked her head, hiding her face from view. 

"Naminé," Riku spoke up. He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We'll bring Sora back here as soon as we find him." 

"Yeah. We're gonna search every world we can." Ven nodded. "And then he can thank you himself." 

She gasped and looked up. Ven didn't seem to realize what he'd said and startled himself a bit. 

"Didn't know you knew about that." She smiled and covered her mouth with one hand. 

Ventus, wide-eyed, let a nervous smile slip onto his face and he ran a hand over the back of his neck. He laughed quietly. _I wasn't supposed to know that._

Riku started snickering as well and Roxas couldn't help but smile. The aching pain was starting to draw his attention again, though. And he wanted to lay back down and go to sleep. He was slowly sinking into the pillow behind him.

 

And for all the two enjoyed the company, they were both starting to get too tired to pay attention. It was obvious, Ventus staggering on occasion when his head tipped, Roxas slowly letting his eyes close before forcing them open again. Riku and Naminé did come from a different world, where the sun had already risen. 

So Ventus saw them off while Roxas passed out in bed as soon as the door to his room was closed. It was a struggle for the former to close the front doors of the castle on his own, and Riku didn't leave the poor child to do it. He pulled each door shut after waving him off one final time. 

Ven dragged himself up the stairs to the east wing, electing to just sleep in his own bed. As long as Roxas didn't have another nightmare, they should be fine until morning. He could always call for Terra if it was extremely urgent. And Ventus just wanted to sleep.

The night was already long. Yet another night Ventus didn't get any real sleep. The cold of the previous day was seeping back into the castle and Ven found himself once again in fluffier clothes than his training ones. 

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he drifted a bit into sleep. It was dark for a few seconds, maybe only ten, and then there was someone yelling.

"Ven! Wake up!" 

The blond blinked away, greeted by a sight much different from the previous: the blinding sun outside a frosted window, orange and yellow beams lighting up the whole room. 

"Enghhhh..." Ven moaned and rolled over in the bed.

"Ventussssss!!" Something grabbed his shoulder and shook him back and forth, forcing his eyes open.

"Whaaaaattt...?!" He didn't exactly yell, his voice out of use the whole night. The morning blur revealed naught by a brown and red blur.

"Aqua's been looking you. It's after sunrise." He could recognize the voice now: Terra's. And then his words.

Ven jolted upright, nearly smacking Terra in the face in the process. He didn't say anything, but the fear in his eyes was proof of his emotional state. He NEVER slept in. Aqua is gonna kill me.

The older of the two watched his brother-in-training rush to put on proper clothes, his armor strap, ruffle his hair back to decency, and stumble out into the hall as he tried to put a boot back on while he ran. He'd neglected entirely to look in a mirror.

Terra followed Ven down the hall and wanted to tell Ven his emblem tie was crooked and his hair looked atrocious. But the boy was already rambling to himself, much too worried to acknowledge anyone's words aside from the ones he mumbled.

As so Ven ran into the main hall, the emblem normally crossed over his chest now sitting a little higher on his right shoulder. His normally spiked up hair was swept a bit much to one side and more of his bangs dangled in his face. Aqua and Roxas stared at him, a bit concerned with his lack thereof self-care for his appearance. The two stopped talking altogether.

"Sorry!" He yelped, rushing up to them. Terra was only steps behind. 

"Did you sleep in?" The master asked. 

"Yes, I'm sorry!" He bowed in front of her. "It won't happen again." 

"Ven, calm down." Aqua laughed lightly. "You were tired and your body needed rest, it's okay."

"But I've never been late before..."

"Terra, how many times have you slept in when the Master and I were waiting for a training session?" She looked up to her friend. Roxas followed her gaze, but Ventus didn't want to look up and feel more guilty. 

"As many times as you." He muttered, glaring at her. 

Roxas made an inhuman sound trying not to laugh and looked back to his new master. She returned his glare and then looked over at Ven, still embarrassed. "It happens, Ven. Don't let it bother you." 

"Yes, Master." His words were almost mechanical, like a programmed response. He'd always say those words to Eraqus. This was the first time he'd said them to Aqua. His eyes popped open as he realized. "I-I mean, Aqua!"

Talking about it wouldn't make him feel better. She tipped her head to her left, Terra picking up on the body language. He stood between the two boys and the three in line before Aqua as they had the day before. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Today is where training is going to truly begin for Roxas. And while I did start planning out some lessons for him, I feel like I need to see him fight again to be sure."

Ven flinched. Roxas may have covered it up, but he knew that the wound from yesterday wouldn't vanish overnight. If Roxas got hurt again, it would take even longer for him to heal the second time. And if by some miracle, he didn't get hurt, the festering pain might still plague him during combat. He wouldn't be at his pique. 

But fighting was Roxas' choice, and he nodded, a fierce look behind that smile. Ventus and Terra stood at the edge of the throne room, just a few feet away from the staircase behind them and over the edge. Even if his friend was ready to fight, Ven still worried. The sight of Roxas being flung through the air and laying in bed for hours on end, the grievous wound they found beneath his clothing and the bad trauma he must've taken to the head. It wasn't something Ventus needed to see again. 

Mimicking yesterday's encounter, Roxas stood on the far side of the throne room, close to the entrance beneath the balcony. Aqua stood by the thrones. The two's eyes were locked together. Terra stepped up and began the formal call-outs.

"Mark!"

Aqua's blue blade shone into her palm, sprinkling the light flower petals of light into the air, elegant as always. On the other side of the room, a glint of light and flare of darkness peered from each hand and both of Roxas' weapons materialized, the contrast in color accenting the rest of what he wore. 

"Set!" 

Aqua re-positioned her blade at her right side to make for easy running, the tip angled behind her so wind resistance wouldn't slow her. Roxas changed naught, only bending both knees to break into a sprint. 

"Begin!"

Both started at each other and Terra hastily took steps back to avoid being caught in the middle of it. Ventus felt his heart lurch forward in his chest and wanted to yell for the two to get away from each other. He'd never seen Roxas fight with both Keyblades, but could only assume it was a devastating sight if you were on the receiving end of his judgement. And Aqua, being a Keyblade Master herself, he'd seen her extremely nimble and magic-oriented style, played against it himself. Experience told him Aqua would win, but he wanted to root for Roxas. 

The two swung their blades at each other from their left sides, parrying the other's strike. Aqua staggered a bit more than Roxas, the extra force from the extra key being a challenge she'd never faced before. Roxas closed their gap and she dug a heel in and blocked his downward swing, only feeling pressure in one knee. She spun on that heel, swiping to the right. He parried it again with the black key in his hand and smacked her Keyblade's tip to the floor with the other, white one. 

Her key slipped out from underneath his and she dragged it straight up. Roxas leaned back, the edge of the blade narrowly missing the tip of his nose. His eyes caught sight of the scratches and indents on the blade, in much cleaner detail than he would've like. But in a second, the blade was above him and Aqua was preparing to swing back down. 

He rose both blades to once again parry, and he pushed against her strike. Her height was a small advantage, allowing her to press more of her weight on top of him. And the wounds from yesterday still festered. Fresh bandages covered up what they could, and another treatment of curaza fully covered the concussion. But it wasn't enough to top him off. 

She never said no magic for this one... He thought. 

Aqua continued to bare down on the boy, feeling the tension in both of his blades as he hopelessly tried to push her back. His legs were positioned entirely wrong to support his body in this endeavor. In a few seconds, the shaft of the Keyblade would hit him in the head and knock him down. He needed work on his form. 

She thought she felt his blades give way, but Roxas' image seemed to dissolve into the tiles on the floor. The force of both keys fell off and Aqua staggered forward, nothing to hit. The enduring eyes vanished and small particles of light glinted in the air around the master. All in the span of a second. 

Something whisked past her leg and she could feel it. She turned to see a stream of light trailing up behind and above her, turning from dim to brighter until she found the source above her head. The pure specks of energy floating by were mystifying. Aqua'd never seen such magic before.

This particular use of light magic sapped Roxas of most of his energy, yet it was one of the strongest things he'd learned to do in his time. To dissolve into pure aether, his physical form stripped down to the absolute bare minimum to travel at speeds faster than any single person was capable of. It was quite the toll on both energy and his mind. But the pay-off is worth the risk, he thought. 

Aqua only had half a second to notice the beam of light above her. Roxas' heart flying amongst the light before his magic reignited his bodily form and a pulse of light shot from both of his Keyblades. Aqua braced herself with one arm raised over her face, but the force and power behind the unique attack sent her reeling. She tumbled over onto her front, both legs managing to hold her body up with only one hand on the floor to support. She panted. Her heart had felt the light that Roxas wielded and turned against her. It was powerful. 

The boy was still shimmering, his body performing miracles to piece itself back together. He, too, was panting. His Keyblades shook in both palms, hints of rage forming as the tips swayed and shook with every breath. What was he angry at? Even he didn't know. 

Aqua wanted to scold him for using magic, but she didn't exactly say they couldn't. And so she wouldn't hold back. As it had done so yesterday, the Keyblade in her palm ignited a brilliant pink. Roxas recognized it. She's breaking that out just for me... 

With what he'd seen in Ventus' fight with Aqua yesterday, her magic enhanced attacks weren't to be trifled with. She could vanish and reappear at will, hovering in the air, her Keyblade levitating in her palm, orbs of pure magic that knock the wind out of you. It spelled defense, and it was a word Roxas had come to forget.

But still, he knew what she was doing. And omitted using the same aetherial manipulation magic he'd just used. Close the distance, that magic orb is gonna be harder to use up close. And just throw her Keyblade away. Both his legs moved forward, wide strides across the tiles as he moved. Soon, blades raised over head and Aqua preparing her assault.

The Keyblade flew from her palm and struck Roxas in the chest, close to the bandages. But not nearly as hard as Terra had hit him. He bore the brunt of the strike, only wincing and closing one eye. His keys cascaded down and Aqua rolled out of the area of impact. Both weapons collided with the tiles, but all three remained in tact. 

Her weapon returned and she sent it towards the boy again. Both of his blades dragged up to his left side, sparks flying as he pulled them to fend her flying key from hitting him again. His breathing was a bit ragged. Aqua could hear it. She charged at him.

Roxas pushed the flying key to his right and was greeted kindly by a kindle of flame ejecting from Aqua's palm. The fireball smacked him upside the head and sent him flying backwards. The sensation on his skin seared, but only for a moment. He flipped over midair, crashing into the cement and tumbling over again on his knees. Both keys clashed against the floor beneath his palms. Sweat dripped off his face and he lusted for a cool breeze on his burning skin. 

Her Keyblade flung forward again, threatening to knock Roxas unconscious. He parried it and sat back on his knees, groaning. The singe of pain on his face made him wonder if he'd actually caught fire. It was rare, but he couldn't feel any excess heat on his face where the flames might continue to burn. 

One eye open, he looked towards Aqua. The Keyblade flung back into her hand, gleaming a beautiful pink. She was panting, reaching her limit on magical capabilities. Now was as good a time as ever to strike. 

Roxas pressed on toward Aqua, the tips of both keys dragging against the ground. She was very vulnerable, trying to recover like that. Kneeled on the ground, gasping for air. All he needed to do was knock her out. Win that fight. Let it be known that he was on the combat level of a Keyblade Master. Her face turned up towards him as he swung and her blue eyes turned gold. 

He froze, heart dropping in his chest. Her hair wasn't blue anymore. She wasn't tall. The Keyblade in her hand was much smaller, golden shaft and purple guard. The dirt beneath her feet swirled around her like a sandstorm was brewing under her heel. She was gasping for hair, the ebony black locks on her back flying around in the wind. 

He could only stare at the sight of this poor girl. She looked so helpless, mortified. Those poor eyes screamed for someone to be there for her. Someone to grab her hand and yank her out of this hellish nightmare she'd found herself in. Skuld looked as though she were weeping. 

"I'm not a traitor, Ventus..." Her voice was cracking and a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I would never try to hurt Ephemera or you or..." 

The words stung and a glance down at the back-handed blade in his right palm made his heart swell with regret. _What am I doing...? WHAT AM I DOING?_

Both of the Keyblades in his palms clattered to the cement and he dropped down on his knees, keeling over with his face hidden. His palms grabbed both sides of his temples and he pulled on his blond hair, eyes clenched shut and voice screeching into the heavens. His body slammed forward on the ground, chest against the floor and limps splayed out. 

The master's blue orbs held onto this image of trepidation. He shuddered on occasion and kept calling out for whatever it was he saw, a very disturbing sight. Aqua crawled over to Roxas and she grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling his face off the floor. Her voice instilled in fear, she spoke, "R-Roxas...?" That scream was unlike anything she'd ever heard. 

"What happened to him?" Terra knelt down next to Aqua and put a hand on the Nobody's back. He kept muttering things to himself refusing to open his eyes. 

Ventus slid across the tiles and bent down. "Hey, Roxas!" He called out to his friend.

"Roxas, please, say something!" She jostled him and shook his body to try to force him to respond, but he didn't pull his hands away from his face. 

"Did you hit him with something special?" Terra asked.

"No, just a fire spell! You and Ven have taken those before!" 

"He's still recovering, Aqua!"

"I didn't go all out!"

"Skuld...." That was his first word, even if it wasn't a real one. But something at least pronounceable. His voice was pained and it hurt Terra to hear him like that.

"Wha..." Ven muttered. He lowered his head to try and make eye contact. Roxas kept blinking his eyes open, then shutting them again. He occasionally gasped for breath, as if he were drowning in something that wasn't empty air. 

"Skull? Like, head injury?" Terra muttered. 

"No, he said 'skulled'... or something like that." Aqua tried to raise Roxas' head up, but he fought her and yanked his face away. "Roxas, please. Let me see, I wanna make sure I didn't hurt you." 

"Skuld." He muttered the word again. Her words weren't reaching him, wherever he was. And whatever he saw, it was enough to make him cry. A few tears slipped down the sides of his face. But nothing about him displayed any real sadness. Only something akin to pain. 

Roxas wasn't prone to crying and Ventus knew it. "Oh my gosh." He mumbled. And he kept shaking the boy. "Hey, come back! Roxas!" And shaking him. "Roxaaaaas!" And shaking him. 

"What... am I... doing..." The words left him slowly, low and void of any feeling or emotion. The tears kept falling from his closed eyes, but nothing in his expression changed. 

There was naught the three could do to help. Roxas stubbornly refused to let Terra pick him up, pulling his limbs away every time he tried. But he didn't respond to any of their voices. He kept muttering things, and for all that he tried to listen, Ven couldn't understand a single word. 

The cold wind outside howled on. Stonework beneath them froze their skin where they didn't have anything to cover. Terra was tempted to get up and grab blankets again, like they had a couple nights ago. But he didn't want to leave Aqua and Ven alone to take care of Roxas, in case anything happened at all. It was much more freezing today than it had been during the night. 

Ven slumped over on his knees, hands uselessly dangling in front of him and he didn't even try to keep his back straight. He looked as though me may start crying any second, but Aqua and Terra weren't any better. The latter stayed by Roxas' side, both legs stretched out in front of him and a hand kept over the young boy's shoulder. Aqua sat on his other side, mimicking Terra's comforting grip. 

His eyes flickered open, tear drops spilling onto the tiles below. The streaks on his face were still fresh, and the white of his eyes red from the crying. He didn't even seem to notice and muttered, "Where..." 

The three jolted upright. "Roxas!" Their voices in unison.

Roxas flinched from the sudden outburst and rose his head up. "Wh-what?!" He was panicked. And then cascaded in bodies. Ven's arms flew around his twin's neck and he held on tight. Terra enveloped the two boys and Aqua on top. They still looked heavily worried. 

"I can't breathe...." He choked out, voice raspy. Like a well-oiled machine, they all simultaneously pulled away and apologized. Roxas took a deep breath and blinked a few times. And noticed his audience of concerned faces. "What happened??" 

"You started screaming and collapsed."

"We couldn't get you to respond."

"You said something like skulled?" 

Roxas looked down at his hands. "I don't..." He still hadn't noticed the fresh tears running down his face, and Aqua felt pitiful that he didn't. She rose up a hand and dragged her thumb over one of the rivers, cutting off its flow. He felt like pulling away, but then realized what she was doing. His right hand drew up to his face and he pulled it away to find water on his finger tips. "Wha?" Then he started viciously rubbing the tears out of his eyes. 

"You don't remember what happened?" Terra asked, concern mounting in his face and voice.

"I was fighting Aqua. And I thought I saw... someone else..." He admitted, the red in his eyes already fading. He asked himself for an answer as to what happened. No one would know but him. Or, would someone else know? Would anyone else, at all, be able to tell him what he saw? He already figured that what little remained of that memory, it must've been Ventus'. To happen two times in one day meant there might be a third time it'll happen. And he needed answers first. He needed someone that would know what happened to his memory. Or someone that had first-hand experience in dumping it in this body.

He moved to stand up, already having somewhat of a theory.

"Hey, take it easy." Aqua grabbed his arm to try to keep him down. 

"We don't know what happened." _And we don't need you fainting again..._ Ven kept that last bit to himself.

"I have to go do something." Roxas muttered. He pulled his arm up and away from Aqua, standing up straight. "Sorry." And then he walked back towards the door to the west wing. 

"Roxas!" Ven tried to call him back. "Wait!" He stood up to chase after him.

"Ven," Terra grabbed his friend's wrist as he passed by, pulling Ven back. "Let him go." 

Ven looked back at Terra. "But-!"

"The best thing you can do for him is to let him figure it out. He doesn't want us involved." 

 _That doesn't matter,_ he screamed to himself. He wanted to rush after Roxas, he already knew what had happened. Whatever dreaded memory Ven used to hold onto, he didn't want to let Roxas go through it alone. Or at all. That wasn't his past, that wasn't his pain. 

Ven pulled his wrist away from Terra and ran after Roxas. "Ven!" Terra called out, but his words wouldn't sway Ventus from his objective. The boy shoved the doors to the west wing open and bolted up the stairs, skipping steps, yanking his body against the force of gravity threatening to push him down. Roxas' room was wide open.

Ven slid around the door frame. Roxas was stood in the center of the room, already wearing something familiar. His gloved palm reached out to the far side of the room, and strained for something appear. Wisps of darkness rose from the tips of his fingers and a dark portal rose up behind his hand. He groaned, the darkness tugging on his heart even more. 

" _Wait!_ " Ven grabbed a hold of the coat's sleeve, not letting Roxas walk off. "Did you have another dream?"

"Yes." His voice was bland. The memory was already starting to come back, the painful look on that girl's face haunting him. "I'm gonna figure out why this is happening."

"Let me go with you." 

"No, Ven." Roxas turned his head to see that same look in his new friend's eyes. "This isn't something for you to worry about." 

"If those are my memories, then it is!" 

"You don't want to remember them, alright?!" His voice was sharp and on edge. He pulled his arm away and walked on through the portal. 

"Roxas!" Ven stumbled forward and tried to follow, but the portal vanished almost as soon as Roxas disappeared into the darkness. Ventus stood alone in the room, reaching for something that was no longer there. 

The Nobody tread on in the darkness. The tendrils wrapped over his heart and he could feel them pulling him down. But he still stamped on. Shadows enveloping the light in him was not nearly strong enough to deter from this objective. No single Heartless could land a swipe that would bring him to his knees, much less make him flinch or cower. He wanted answers. He needed answers. 

The spark of light was hardly relief for his drenched-in-darkness heart. The poor sight of the destroyed study, glass still coating the floor and papers skewed and torn about. It was obvious now, it was the Heartless that tore through here. They came from the experiments, from them. 

No falter, he walked across the glass canopy that hung above the abyss. Not a single glance to the side or any thoughts occupied with any of his surroundings. His boots threatened to break the glass should he step any harder. The cut-out of study ahead, heavily reinforced with metal coating every wall, the transporter clinging to the back, the computer at the front, overlooking every dimension of technology in the abyss. No one was there to greet him. 

He walked right on past, only one glance at the computer. And he felt the impulsive need to break it, to vent his frustrations from his previous visit. From what he thought would be his last visit to this place. And yet, here I am again, asking complete strangers for the truth.

Down the ramp to the manufactory and the platform that led to the basement was hanging open. Down the red-lit spiral, descending into the abyss of terrors below. His heart begged him not to return there, previous horrors still fresh in his memory. But that girl was traumatizing to look upon. He needed to know what happened to make him remember. The silence of walking only made his rapid heartbeat noticeable. 

The door at the bottom of the corridor slid open and the white halls blinding. Shattered cells and steel beams coated the floor, bits of broken wall here and there. And two people stood at the end of the hall, both wearing similar clothes. They both looked away from the cell they stood by to the black-coated boy approaching.

"R-Roxas?" Zexion mumbled. His master's eyes narrowed. 

"Zexion, I need you to tell me something." He wasted no time to even introduce himself to the other person in the room. "When you and Vexen made the replicas for me and Naminé, did you find anything about our hearts?" 

He was still taken aback by Roxas' sudden appearance. The question passed right by. He stared, dumbfounded. Roxas was already feeling impatient.

"What are you looking for?" The other man in the study asked. He wore the same coat as Zexion, but there was a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His blond hair was almost white and brushed back entirely. 

The Nobody finally acknowledged the other in the room and asked, "Who are you?" 

He sighed and closed his eyes. "You never met me formally." And then opened them again, orange and bright. "But perhaps you'll remember me from your time in Twilight Town. 'Twas I who asked Riku to postpone your trip to the beach." 

The red scarf. The orange eyes. His olden voice. The way he stood. If his face was shrouded in red cloth, they'd be the same. If his voice was mocking, they'd be the same... Blue orbs wide, Roxas muttered, "You..." 

"I played a part in reviving you and Naminé. If you have any questions about it, I might be able to offer some explanation."

"Master Ansem..." Zexion muttered. "Are you sure?"

"Peace, Ienzo." Ansem faced his youngest apprentice with a kind smile. "If anyone should come to know the truth, it's Roxas." They looked on at the young boy. Roxas stared at both, already feeling some pent-up aggression towards them, and wondered how it might spill forth. "But perhaps, such a discussion should take place in a much more... negotiable area." 

Ienzo went to work on the computer immediately, frantically typing and pulling up every and all files he could. 

"While Riku went to find you and your friends, Naminé and I stayed behind with Sora, to piece together what memories he had. And we worked until we were forced to stop, and waited for Riku to deliver you to us. And I'm not proud of how we had to use you or Naminé.

"And so it was with Even's help and Isa's planning that we wished to atone for what had been done. For all the people used for our research and personal gains. For my revenge... We wished to bring the two of you back. Three, if you wish to count your friend, Xion." 

Roxas took a deep breath and let his gaze slip to the floor, eyes tracing the panels and wires that stuck out. "I get it now, why you needed me to go back to Sora. And I... appreciate that you wanted to make up for everything that happened. But..." His hands raveled into small fists. "I can't forget any of that." Any of the fake memories he'd been given, that made him believe he was just a kid from Twilight Town. How many stories did he start to tell to his friends, only to realize that what he was saying never happened? That the amazing sights he'd seen, the mishaps and struggle matches, none of them happened. And how could he forget being taunted by DiZ, the projection turning transparent as soon as his Keyblade touched it? The sweet sense of justice ripped out of his hands as he hacked away at something that wasn't there? His judgement, held by a thread over his head, never quite in grabbing distance, but always, _always_ in sight.

Ansem shook his head. "We don't expect forgiveness." He stated. "And we'll never ask for it. From your or Naminé or any of the people of this town." 

"Then why try to?" Roxas asked. "Why give us a second chance?" 

"You said it yourself, once." Ansem laughed. "You have the right to know the truth." 

Roxas looked past Ansem, towards the computer. Ienzo stepped away, the bright screen illuminated with many different pages of information. He nodded to Roxas, a gesture to come forward. 

"This is all the data that Ansem was able to collect on you from your time in Twilight Town. All of it was used for the replica." 

Roxas stared intently at the screen, recognizing passages of lines as stories from his life. Pictures from his memories. His eyes looked over the colorful spree, everything being something he'd seen before. He wasn't too impressed, but a little creeped out by just how much data they had on him. 

"Is something wrong?" Ienzo noticed his expression.

"You got everything right. But it's not what I wanted." He stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Then, what _are_ you looking for?" 

"I'm... remembering stuff that didn't happen to me. And I need to know why." He looked to Ienzo and Ansem. "I need to remember more of it." 

"Hmm." Ansem placed a hand at his chin. "I don't believe anything other than your data was used for the replica. Whatever it is you can remember, it wasn't our doing." 

"But, is it possible for someone else's memories to get mixed in with mine?"

"You already know the answer to that."

He sighed, 'cause that was true. "How does that happen, though? Naminé said she might've had something to do with it, but why am I only seeing this stuff now?" 

"Have you asked her yourself?" The apprentice suggested.

"She said she can't help until we find Sora." Roxas mumbled. A third time, it stung his heart. 

"I see." Ienzo leaned on the desk-like structure that held the computer in it. "Aaannd... you're trying to remember more of these... memories that aren't yours?"

Roxas nodded. 

"Do you remember where you are when you see them?" Ansem asked. 

He looked behind to Ansem. "Yes." He could tell the scientist was already developing a plan.

"Then go to where they took place." He muttered. "People tend to remember things when they encounter them again. As I'm sure you are aware." 

He averted his gaze and glared at nothing in particular. _Yeah, I am aware. Every time Sora went to Twilight Town._ He was still, very upset over that. "You think going there is gonna make me remember more of it?"

"At the very least, it might give you some perspective for them." 

The Nobody nodded. "Alright." His hand fell away from the keyboard. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He managed a small smile, reluctant. The bitter feelings and memories hidden behind his expression. 

His departure of the study was not as dreading as the first. He can't forget what he saw in that basement, hidden far below the ground, from prying eyes that deserved to know the truth. Walking by parents with kids in their arms, people rushing on to their daily actives or chores or work. Not one of them knew of the horrors that lay beneath their feet. That act as the foundation for this very city. There were people here that had lost their children, destined to never see them again. Even if Roxas found every Nobody that ever was and slew it, he doubted that many of the people that had gone missing would return. 

And now this newfound tremor that was Ventus' previous life. Before he'd met Terra and Aqua. Before he was training to be a Keyblade Master under Eraqus. Roxas had no idea who that girl really was or why Ventus might've been attacking her. Mention of a traitor. In the Keyblade Graveyard. Ephemera. And that other guy in the distance... Who were they? Where are they from?

Roxas reached out a palm and called on the darkness. The line was there and he tried to pull on it. But the darkness was pulling back, not allowing his will to bend it. His fingers started twitching and digging through the air, looking for the shadows to pull on. But wherever it was, it was far out of reach. 

Frustrated, his hand started shaking and he felt to throw it against a wall. The black fabric on one sleeve, still torn and dilapidated, begging to be repaired. But no patience resided to fix that. The ocean-blue eyes set on his palm, he felt around for the darkness in his heart, to grab hold of it and force it to obey. But it wasn't there. 

"You know well enough that isn't going to work."

Roxas spun on a heel, surprised by the voice. Behind him stood Ienzo, his face still hidden by his gray bangs. 

"You've been out of touch with the darkness for too long, Roxas. If you try to make contact with it, you'll only hurt yourself." 

Roxas glared and turned away. "I know that already. But I need to use it." 

"You can only do that if you go to the Realm of Darkness. And that's dangerous, even for you." He noticed the torn sleeve on his arm. "The Heartless in that place. They're much more powerful than any of the ones in this realm." He knew what had caused the damage to his coat.

"Help me out. Open a portal to the graveyard, I'll run in and that'll be that!"

"Even if I wanted to, that's not something I can do anymore..." Ienzo muttered.

"What _use_ is this then?!" The words tumbled out and he stamped a boot on the floor. Ienzo's eyes widened and he took a step back, his shoulders squaring up as if expecting Roxas to lash out and he might have to run.

 

He took a deep breath. "And if I did give you a pathway to where you want to go, how do you plan to get back?"

Roxas turned away and groaned, only now seeing that flaw. "I'd find a way back..."

"As a Heartless?" Ienzo asked. "Roxas, surely you must know. Your heart isn't attuned to the darkness. If you keep trying to call on the corridors, you'll succumb to it eventually. And I don't know if you want to be a Nobody again." 

Rigid already and feeling the guilt prying at his heart, Roxas let his shoulders droop. "Yeah... I'm..." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... get mad." Aqua's words came back to him. "I get... frustrated sometimes." 

"It's alright." Ienzo muttered. "You more than any other have the right to it." He smiled a bit, sheepish. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"Thanks." His words were flat, but Ienzo understood it. Their relationship was still tense, given how little they knew about each other and their encounter only a few days ago. "I know what to do." 

Roxas grappled one last time at the darkness. Stooping himself lower and lower to grab it, and hold it in his palm. Whatever shadowy monsters waited beyond clawed away at his heart, tearing into it for all they could manage. But he kept himself steady, stable. The light within him wouldn't die. 

Breathing erratic, a corridor appeared. It wasn't stable, the portal constantly shifting and threatening to close at any second. With every breath he took, the corridor seemed to waver. 

"Roxas-" Ienzo reached out towards his former ally.

"I'll be fine." Raspy tones left his lips, but his eyes were kind and determined. "Don't worry." A stupid grin on his face. He seemed utterly oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in. 

But Ienzo wouldn't dissuade Roxas, most especially not now. The young boy trekked into the portal, boots scuffing against the pavement as he tried to lift his legs up. The darkness vanished and Ienzo was alone. 

The coat wasn't doing its job anymore. And if it was, Roxas duly noted he'd overstretched his limit. He felt his grip on reality slipping, as it once did when his summer vacation finally ended. The seven longest days of his life and this moment felt longer. No light as far as he could see. No sound anywhere in hearing distance. Just his own raspy breathing, and his tired body dragging itself through the void. 

The ground beneath him turned soft, his queue to stop. Roxas dropped down to his knees and collided with the dark sands beneath him, face landing in the wet grains. It was dark and shadowy, no noticeable light source anywhere. Small, blue-ish rocks pulsated brighter blue lines from their crevices. The sound of waves was familiar. 

He made no effort to stand up, simply enjoying the ability to lay down and rest. His festering wound was finally fading from mind and he wondered if it'd be alright to remove the bandages. Not here, of course. But when he got back to the castle. 

He flinched. _I left the castle. And I didn't even tell them where I was going._ He started to internally panic. Ventus must've run to tell Terra and Aqua as soon as he left. And of course, he didn't even give a hint as to where. They wouldn't think to check Radiant Garden, given the last endeavor. And with millions of worlds lying out there, waiting to be seen by the eyes of travelers, Roxas' only hope of even getting out of this mess would be to re-establish his connection with the dark. 

This is... REALLY stupid, why did I do this??? Of course he was still concerned with the memories he saw, but now? I'm rushing this too much. I should've waited. I could've waited. These memories aren't too terrible. Carrying around a little hurt can't be all the bad. Not for too long, at least.

The darkness in his heart was already starting to settle, no longer clawing its way through his throat and choking him senseless with its lust for light. It gave up its onslaught and left him to breathe in the air. The scent and taste of salt-water coated his mouth, the fresh ocean breeze finally sinking in. The waves grew steadily louder as the water climbed up shores, towards his collapsed body. It was relaxing, somehow. Even if the Heartless were ready to pounce and end his short life at any moment. 

He wanted to roll over and sleep here. Even if his mind wasn't begging for rest, he was comforted by the soft sand beneath him. It wasn't anything like his dorm in Twilight Town or his room in the Land of Departure. But somehow, it felt nice. He wanted to nap and just sink into slumber here on the shores of some margin. 

**That's a pretty bad idea, even by your standards.**

His blue eyes shot open just as soon as he'd decided to doze off. He pressed both hands against the sand and pushed his body back up so he might sit on his knees. The sight around was all familiar, a place he'd certainly visited before. Though he couldn't remember where from. Or how long it might've been. 

"Is anyone there?" He called out. 

**I've been here for a while, thanks for asking.**

He flinched, the voice loud in his head. Either that or the voice's source was all around him. This feels stranger than I thought. Darkness didn't have an actual personification, did it?

**If it did, I'd be the best descriptor.**

"Whoa!" He grabbed his head and shook it. 

**Oh, calm down. You should be used to this kinda stuff by now, Roxas.**

"How do you- where are you?" His eyes fell over the environment, looking for the source of the voice. It was muffled and distant, but he could feel it getting closer.

**You invited me in the front door.**

Like the Dusks, he thought. They can talk to me... But who are you? You're not a Nobody, are you?

**I have a heart. Or at least, what remains of one.**

What does THAT mean?

**Exactly what it sounds like, idiot.**

Are you a Heartless?

**Absolutely not. Those things are disgusting. I hold myself to a higher degree than that.**

Then who are you?

**Can't recognize my voice? Maybe I should ask you if you're a Heartless.**

They had a point. The voice was starting to become more familiar, but it was still foreign. The clarity was coming through, but it wasn't the same as memory told. 

**You starting to? Good. You of all people should.**

Can you answer my questions instead of beating around the bush?

**Fine.**

The waves behind him sounded odd. He craned his neck around and saw their bodily form. They stood on two legs like a person, patches of their being blurring into shadow, wavering off their form. Two eyes dotted on their face, one glowing brighter than the other. Almost a humane Shadow Heartless. They took slow steps across the sand, through the lapping waves. Roxas leaned back into the grains, dropping his hands behind him to look up at the new stranger. 

"Is this good enough for you?" Their voice was raspy, but no longer echoed in his head. 

"I still don't know you." Roxas mumbled. 

"Then you're much more hopeless than I thought." They stepped away from Roxas, facing the distant horizon. 

"You said my name. And you said I should recognize you. Are you someone I forgot?" The guilt pinged in his chest and he felt bad, for a split second, that he didn't know this person. 

"We've never met in the flesh." 

Some of the shadows seemed to fade off his body, revealing the strange texture of his skin. Red lines-like-veins tracing up his arm and over his shoulder, trekking over his chest in a particular pattern. Something shiny began to reflect around his face, and the bright glow of one of his eyes seeming to fade into normality. The shadows over his head stuck there, but they solidified into something more familiar. A reflection Roxas had seen once or twice, through someone else's eyes. 

His mouth gaping, Roxas straggled backwards in the sand. "S-Sora?!" He knew too well now, that voice and that face. Is there we he ended up after he went to find Kairi? Had he been tempered by darkness? 

"Do you have a hard time remembering things, is that just one of your traits?" The black-haired boy glared at the straggler in the sand. More than half of his body was still shrouded in shadow. "I already told you, we've never met." 

"Then, why-?!" He cut himself off, already remembering a more recent memory, from just over a month ago. "You're... Vanitas." Roxas took deeper breaths to try to still his beating heart. The waves washed up a few ilms from his gloved palm. "Why are you here? Sora and Ventus destroyed you." 

"Yes." He looked down at his palms, one whole and the other made of burning shadows. "My brothers mercilessly struck me down. They destroyed the replica that the Master had made for me. And they left my heart to fade back into the shadows. Anyone would think my time in this world was done... but life has other cruel fates to put me through." 

Roxas rose up out of the sand, his eyes still stuck on Vanitas' sickening frame. "Your body..." 

"It's hardly a vessel." He muttered. "The darkness is holding me in one piece. But soon enough, I'm going to slip. And I'll be in the abyss." His hands dropped to his sides. "A fitting end for a demon like me: suffering for my whole existence, ripped away from my only salvation and then forced to suffer in some personification of the afterlife, before I finally die." 

"You're actually dying?" Roxas muttered, eyes wide and a small frown on his face. He didn't know how to respond, besides ask questions, maybe as some sort of comfort. 

"Yep." His voice turned a bit casual. "At least I got to see someone again, one last time. One last person to prove my existence to." He sat down on the sand, water reaching just to his stretched out legs. 

"No... Keyblade fight?"

"Do I look like I'm capable of fighting..." Vanitas sighed. "Do me a favor and leave already if that's all you're expecting. I'm gonna perish soon enough on my own, let me enjoy life while I have it." 

"Sorry..." Roxas muttered, guilt prying away at his heart. He felt pitiful for the boy, even if he wasn't aware of his past or contrivances. But the poor sight was enough to drive him to keep talking. "Do you want some company?" 

"You show up and expect a fight, and then when you find out there isn't one, you insist on staying. I can feel the Keyblade in my back already." His single, real eye was half-closed. The other bright light that stuck to the shadow of his face did not falter. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Roxas muttered. He sat down next to Vanitas and gave him a weak smile. "I've been in this spot, it's not nice to be alone through it." That memory still stung, bitter but sweet. Sora waking up finally, with all his memories in tact. Roxas felt relieved over it, even when his body faded away and his heart was ensnared by Sora's. He wanted to talk to Sora, and he hoped this was it. This was his chance to finally meet him. Only for Roxas' heart to be silenced in the darkness of his. It was enough to drive him mad. 

"I guess if you wanted to, you could've by now." Vanitas hugged his knees, staring at the ocean. "So, what are you doing here." 

Roxas looked at the water lapping at his boots. "I needed to use the darkness again. So I'm here to make sure I don't give into it." 

"You show up and the first thing you think about is sleeping? Are you an idiot?" 

Roxas shrank away from his aggression.

"Sleeping in the Realm of Darkness should be an obvious death sentence! One prolonged stay in here and you'll have never-ending nightmares till your body gets torn to shreds by Heartless!"

"You seem awfully concerned for me." 

"Because you're stupid!" He barked. "You wanna die out here alone, go right ahead. Waste your second chance on life." 

"Aren't you a delight." Roxas scoffed. "And what's your excuse? Why are you out here?" 

"I don't have a choice." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm darkness. And so there is where I return." He sighed. 

"Still going with that? Sora didn't convince you otherwise?"

"That dolt couldn't recognize his own voice." 

"He's not the brightest, I'll give you that." Roxas grinned, brows furrowed and feeling a little embarrassed for his Somebody. "But if you three are supposed to be.... _brothers..._ then why did you go against them?" Roxas knew full-well Sora was an only-child. He couldn't speak for Ventus, but he was certain of the same. So calling them related felt a bit weird. 

"What else was I supposed to do? Those two are so chock-full of light and happiness, where in the world would I fit in. Even you, trying to come here to the actual Realm of Darkness, managed to flaunt enough light to make me sick of looking at you." 

Roxas was already frowning and soon realized he wasn't going to get past the rude demeanor. "Well maybe I'm feeling a bit sick of looking at you..." He mumbled.

"Good, then you can leave and let me go insane on my own."

"I'm not gonna leave you here." Roxas groaned. "That'd be cruel."

"You're insufferable..." Vanitas looked away. 

The two stared at the lapping waves, now touching the tips of their boots. Whenever the water splashed up against Vanitas' shadowy half of his body, the wisps hissed and shot off into the water. He started pulling his legs back onto the sand and scooted backwards to avoid the rising tide. Roxas had taken notice.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Yes." His voice was low. 

There was a long pause as Roxas debated his next question. "What's happening to you?" 

"I told you, I'm dying." 

"There's gotta be more than that." 

"The replica I was given was barely strong enough to hold my heart in it. Sora and Ventus beating on it only made it worse." 

"And your heart?"

"It's been destroyed for years now, no way to fix it up. Now its casing is cracked. And it's slipping away." 

He put the pieces together. "So you need a body?" 

"I need an actual heart." 

The Nobody stared, his eyes widening.

"A body would be nice. But my heart is still... injured. I thought after all these years, it'd fix itself up. But every time I take a step forward, I get kicked twenty steps back." 

"Is there... anyway I can help?" 

"You wanna give me _your_ body?" Vanitas rose one eyebrow.

"WHAT, NO?!" Roxas kicked the sand to create some distance. 

"Oh, come on. It'd be perfect. You look just like my old one." 

"NO, NO WAY, I-" He stopped, mouth gaping. His panicked limbs fell to his sides. "'Old one?' But you look like Sora."

"Who do you think I came from? Where do you think your face came from? Your voice, your body? That might be the only reason I'm tolerating you anymore." 

Roxas frowned as he imagined what he looked like: a black-coated Ventus. "But you aren't Ven." He tried to counter.

"Not anymore." 

"You were the _darkness_ in his heart." 

Vanitas sighed and closed his eyes. "Indulge me. What do you think makes up a normal person's heart?" 

His mind wandered as he pieced together the definition. "Light.... and darkness?"

"By that fallacy, were Ventus and I not one person at some point?" 

"I guess." Roxas sighed and leaned back on his hands. "But you're not him."

"Heh." A sad smile appeared on his half-there face. "Even from you, that's savage." 

Roxas looked back at the shadowy boy. "People used to say Sora and I were the same person. And then we proved them all wrong."

"They're right." 

"...what?" Roxas felt offended. 

"You are Sora's Nobody. You can't change that." Vanitas lowered his gaze to the waves. "Because you came from Sora. You two used to be one person at some point."

"But we aren't anymore!" 

"You were at one point, that's all I'm saying. Don't you remember a bunch of Sora's life? Like you lived it yourself?" 

Roxas' heart started to beat a bit louder. He'd gotten used to people know a lot about him, but his reliving of Sora's life was something he'd kept to himself, something few other people knew he'd gone through. DiZ knew about it, and Naminé did, too. But now Vanitas was aware. And fears he'd never once thought about before were surfacing in the back of his head. If I did see Sora's life for myself, does that mean that I am Sora? Am I not my own person?

He shook his head. No, I am! Sora told me himself! "That doesn't matter, that was happenstance."

"Tell yourself that." Vanitas scoffed. "And then look at me and tell me that. Tell me that I'm not entitled to my body. My heart. My memories. My name." His fingers curled up and shook with some sort of anger. "You don't get it because you can't feel it. The emptiness in your broken heart, longing for what was taken away from it. You don't get a gaping feeling in your chest where your light is supposed to be."

"You _chose_ the darkness." Roxas retorted. 

"I didn't _get_ a choice." He scoffed, grit his teeth and shut his eyes. "You're entitled and you don't even know it."

The blond almost knew what Vanitas was going to say, and he tried to prepare himself for it. Quickly building the walls he would always put up whenever he could feel his heart beat with aggression.

"You don't know pain like this..." His voice was a low mumble, hardly any consideration in his words.

At once, Roxas' own impulse took his voice. "SHUT UP!" His voice cracked as he barked the words. His gloved palms grabbed at the sand beneath him. His limbs quivered with immediate anger.

Vanitas' eyes widened a bit in surprise and he looked over at Roxas.

"I do know pain...." The words were choked down. "I know it all too well."

And then he grinned. "Good to know you didn't lose anything from being stuck in his heart for too long."

Roxas felt like he was trying to stop himself from crying. And he promised to himself he wouldn't. His eyes filtered up to the shadow in front of him. "What...?" He finally processed Vanitas' words.

And _he_ didn't waste his opportunity. Before the boy could finish his question, Vanitas' shadowed hand lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the front of Roxas' coat. His heart inside reacted poorly and shadows spit forth from the point of contact like a fire.

Whatever this feeling was made his limbs go slack and his teary eyes started to lose focus. Roxas was no longer quivering in anger, but fear. His mouth gaping, low and quiet moans as he tried to process what was happening to his body. A devious grin on the shadow's face, his eyes glowing brighter. More shadows spilled forth from the wound that Vanitas had created. Roxas couldn't move to pull Vanitas away, his limbs restrained by some invisible force. All he could do was stare.

The squeezing feeling in his heart became unbearable, the shadows beginning to consume it, and the child screeched. Darkness took up Vanitas' remaining humanity, his last glance of personalized appearance, and then he was gone. The fiery shadows seemed to sink and fade, dissolving and flaring out in the empty air. As they faded, all that was left was Roxas' slumped over body.

His breathing was much calmer than before. His fingers flicked, leaning forward on his knees, the waves lapping at him. With one leg, he pushed himself up out of the water. Straightened out, head hanging on his neck, he muttered something.

"It's almost perfect." His hands flexed and one leg kicked against the sand. "It's almost the same." Gloves came up to eye level, the left glove shredded and revealing his dark skin beneath. He curled his fingers in again and back out. A smile slipped onto his face. "Almost insulting, this lack of fight in you." Orange-gold eyes ran over the intricate details of the gloves, and his skin beneath it. "You said Sora isn't the brightest, but you're not much better."

His hands dropped to his sides and he took a shaky breath, realizing his very heartbeat wasn't a cry for merciful death. The gap was gone. The emptiness filled. Vanity disappeared. He brought a hand up to his chest, clutching the fabric and almost smiling in genuine happiness. He took a step forward.

And he only took one step forward. One moment of mercy. One minute of peace. And it all came cascading down on his head. The sharp intense pain of a second heart, beating its way inside him. Both hands shot up to his face, to try to soothe painful thumping.

"Stop..." He hissed. He staggered about, trying to keep balance and not fall into the water. Every time his body swayed, one leg stabbed into the sand to catch him. "Stop it..." One hand, shaking and twitching erratically, pulled off his head, uncovering half his face. He raised the palm out and grabbed for the air. A dark corridor blossomed in the sands. "Stop it...!" Raspy low tones. His legs pulled through the sand. His face did not at all reflect the emotion behind his now-twisted voice. The boots dragged trails in the sand towards the corridor. The heartbeat resonated in every portion of his body. He could feel his consciousness being dragged between here and the abyss.

The heart hammering away beneath his skin, fighting him for the puppet strings on his limbs. One leg through the darkness. And then the other. His whole body into the portal. And it vanished from the dark beach. The water kept climbing the shore, higher than it had ever gone before.

"Stop already..." He coughed out. "You don't deserve this body...!" He didn't respond, just kept dragging. His legs would jerk on occasion, but then turn back forward and keep walking. "Whatever you're doing... you're not getting rid of me." He'd elected to ignore the other heart and only focused on moving. Pulling against the invisible hands that tried to turn him around.

The metal soles of boots clacked against the panels beneath his feet, outside the corridor. Vision blurry, shifting constantly, certain colors missing from the spectrum. Something white in front of the front desk. They gasped.

"Ienzo..." He managed out that much, but exhaustion from fighting held him by the heart. He collapsed and nearly hit the floor with his face. But the youngest apprentice caught his shoulders before.

"What happened?!" Blue orbs shaking at the poor sight. Roxas didn't respond with more than a groan. Ienzo shook him. "Roxas, talk!"

Tense silence. And then, "Roxas isn't here right now..." His tone had shifted, and a deluded smile crept onto his lips. "Would you like me to take the message?"

Both of his eyes were as golden as his blond hair, which wasn't a trait he could remember Roxas having. Ienzo took a a sharp breath inwards, debating his next choice of action. He knew Roxas was strong and could face the darkness in that other realm, but this was more than just darkness. This was a monster.

"Aeleus! Dilan!" He yelled, hoping the two could hear him. "ANYONE!"

Roxas was already struggling to stand up and get free of Ienzo's hold. That look of insanity behind the new color in his eyes gave him chills.

"Ienzo, what is it?" Someone in similar attire to the apprentice stepped in from the study, boots clanking against the glass signifying his arrival. His long, blond hair draped over his shoulders, a piercing green glare turning wide-eyed. "Is that...?"

"Even, help hold him down!" Ienzo's poor expression and lack of decency in tone was key enough that this was a serious situation. Even rushed over and dropped to his knees. Roxas' arm immediately flew up and smacked Ienzo in the face. He wasn't expecting so much force behind the swing and fell backwards onto the panels, both arms raised to protect himself from any further onslaught. 

"Calm yourself, child!" Even hissed. Roxas' gaze shifted towards Even, the smile growing wider on his face. He raised one arm, palm outstretched and grabbed the air. A spark of darkness emitted from his palm and grew in length to a twisted blade of chains and gears, red accents tipping the horrifying weapon. 

The older stared at the weapon and then pushed back, jumping out of striking range. The Keyblade collided with the panels on the floor, denting them and sending small sparks of electricity up from the delicate machinery beneath. Even stared at where the weapon made contact, quick and half-worked breaths. The few times he'd ever seen Roxas, he never displayed such strength. Swinging his small Keyblade at the Heartless was a hassle as he tripped over his own feet. 

The boy stood up, his shadow falling over Even's body on the floor. "What a coincidence, Vexen!" That voice was too enthusiastic, too distorted. Roxas' left eye was twitching, the demonic grin only seeming to stretch further. "So you regained your humanity?! All the while _betraying the Master in the process?!_ " The Keyblade rose up through the air, held near his head and angled for a deathly stab. Even was already trying to evade, beginning to move. 

The blade flew forward, and just as it would've made contact with his prey, something intercepted. A lance, blue and white in accents. Roxas' crooked gaze traced up the wielder's arm, met by a man with long black tendrils for hair, and fierce blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing, boy?" He asked. 

Roxas kept pushing against the weapon before Dilan threw him back, staggering him. He was much stronger in terms of physical strength. Roxas' frail body was meant for speed, not heavy-hitting. So to his advantage, once he'd been thrown back and Dilan moved to protect Even, he dove forward, rolling over the panels, and to Dilan's left side. Ienzo was still on the floor, fully tangible for a strike. He landed upright, faster than Dilan could've turned to stop him, and he brought the Keyblade high.

While swinging down, another thing caught his arm before it could cause damage. The smile of madness disappeared and he looked up to find another holding him by the wrist that held the Keyblade. Brushed back orange hair, short and spiked in the back. He began to suspend Roxas above the ground and he jerked his body around, trying to get free. The Keyblade clattered away, Aeleus squeezing his wrist to make him drop the weapon

"What's happened to him?" Aeleus muttered, not struggling in the slightest to hold the child back. 

Ienzo stood up, holding a hand over his jaw, trying to numb the pain from Roxas' first strike. "Something has a hold over him." He stared at the sight, Roxas' teeth bared and he occasionally kicked at the empty air, trying to cause harm to anything he could to get Aeleus to drop him. The gold-tainted eyes were the most disturbing quality of the sight. 

A door swung open. The sounds of slamming against the floor, of exhausted breathing, of something rushing its way towards the study. Dilan walked past Even and Ienzo, ready to fend off whatever deemed it was capable of taking on the guard. And was kindly greeted by the sight of a child and a barely older child rushing across the glass floor. 

Dilan's immediate response was to turn them both away and tell them to go home. But he was stunted by the sight of a blond boy, spiked and windswept hair identical to the one who was going insane in the other room. His blue eyes panicked and he didn't even seem to notice the guard standing at the entrance to the study. 

"Where is he!?" Ven tried to run right past Dilan but slipped and fell backwards as the lance landed in front of him. His breathing was strained, face red and covered in sweat. He followed the weapon's origin and met Dilan's cold but concerned gaze. 

"Not another step." He stated it bluntly. Ven kept taking deeper and deeper breaths, trying to process the situation at hand, eyes shifting and refocusing.

Terra was only a second or two behind Ven and tried to talk through ragged breathing, "Ven, you... gotta wait... I'm not... as fast..." He slumped over and pressed on his knees, trying to catch breath. 

Dilan took one glance at the clearly older of the two boys. His hair was brown and spiked up towards the back, skin fair and eyes the same blue as his friend's. But Dilan couldn't forget that face, or that voice. Even the way he stood was similar.

"Xehanort..." He muttered. Terra cocked his head up at the mention of the name. Eyes wide, he then took quick steps backwards as a lance was brought up to his chest. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Terra gasped and bumped the railing behind him, holding up both hands in front of him. "What? No!" He shook his head. poor eyes shocked. "No, I'm not him!" 

"And what are you supposed to be?" Dilan looked at the boy on the floor. "Some sort of illusion?" 

Ven didn't even process Dilan's question and he pushed himself off the floor, staring at Roxas' rabid body. "What's happening to him?!" He tried to approach again, but Dilan swung the lance back in front of him.

"Answer the question, child." 

Ven wasn't paying attention anymore. Even as Terra went to explain who they were and hopefully bar them from bodily harm, he kept his eyes on Roxas. The Nobody struggled in Aeleus grasp to the point of the latter's annoyance. He rose his other hand up and smacked the back of it against Roxas' face, blunt and painful. He yelped and his body went slack, dangling by his restrained arm in Aeleus' other hand. He dropped Roxas to the floor and his body slumped over and collapsed on the panels. 

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Ven yelled out, stomping one boot on the glass panes below him. 

Aeleus turned to the boy at the entrance, hardly phased by the similar appearance to the one on the floor. "Then tell him to stop attacking people." 

Ven was paralyzed by the words alone. Even when the lance dropped to bar passage and Terra rushed right past him. He could see it now, the fear in Even's eyes, still sitting on the floor. And Ienzo grabbing at this face, pressing against where he'd been hit. Terra hauled Roxas up in his arms and called his name.

Ven followed and stooped down to Roxas. His face was a bit red, small frown pursed on his lips, brows furrowed and eyes held tight. He moaned once or twice, shifting in Terra's arms. 

"What did he do?" Terra looked around the room for anyone that could tell him. "Why was he here?" 

"He outright assaulted Ienzo! And then he tried to hurt me." Even complained. He used the wall as a crutch, pressing his weight against it to keep himself from falling. The green specks of eyes narrowed at the sight. 

"But why would Roxas do that?!" Ven barked back. Roxas wouldn't do that, he would never. 

"As I said before, he's not himself!" Ienzo, clearly annoyed, shouted at the child. He took a deep breath, letting his voice soothe. "He arrived here using a dark corridor. He was returning from the Realm of Darkness." 

Ven stammered for a moment, looking for words to counter Ienzo's fact. But somehow, he knew Ienzo wasn't lying or assuming in the slightest. Somber eyes fell on his friend. "Roxas... why?" 

Terra glared at the impending frustration, but didn't move to defend the accusations thrown at Roxas. He barely knew these people, and he was in no position to rile them up and give them reason to attack. Even with Ven in the room, if they saw them as a threat, he didn't think the two could fight their way out. There was movement out of the corner of his eye. Roxas' left hand was trembling erratically, like he was searching for something to grab a hold of. Even if he couldn't see what he was reaching for. Terra looked beyond and saw an old sight. One he wished he hadn't had to clash against so long ago. Or fight alongside so recently.

"Ven." Terra nabbed his friend's attention and cocked his head towards the weapon laying on the floor behind Roxas. The child looked towards the chained and gear-ridden Keyblade, instantly recognizing its design. He reached over and grabbed it by the handle, pulling it across the floor, tip still scraping. It rose up and Ven positioned it in front of him, both hands holding it. "That's not..." Terra started.

"Vanitas." Ven muttered the name to himself. His eyes refocused on Roxas behind the blade, still limp in Terra's arms. But his eyes were wide open and staring at Ven. The latter winced at the sight, not expecting him to be awake, or for his eyes to be a different color.

Roxas' right arm shot up and the back of his hand nailed Ventus in the lower part of his jaw. Ven yelped and the Keyblade in his hands flew up in the air, his limbs going to cover his face and tend to the new injury. Roxas sat up incredibly fast and his hand snatched the blade out of the air. And in less than a second, he turned the weapon down on Terra. 

Terra had hardly a moment to breath and instinct took over entirely. His own metal blade appeared in thin air and Terra grabbed a hold of it, straining to block Roxas' strike. He noted the demented grin on his new brother-in-training's face. And the orange glow in his normally kind eyes. That wasn't Roxas. 

He found himself a bit surprised by just how strong Roxas' body must've been, given how much force was behind this one swing. Roxas wasn't holding back during their initial fight, was he? Or was this Vanitas' testament to his savagery and capability in combat? Terra groaned at the force of the swing, slowly rising from his knees to push down on Roxas. He didn't want to hurt Roxas, and couldn't use all of his strength or he'd risk another fatal injury. But Terra knew he was heavier than him and could force his weight down on the shorter child and hopefully knock the Keyblade out of his hands.

But something snapped. Something in the glint of Roxas' eyes changed and the grin on his face vanished almost instantly. The Keyblade immediately slipped out of his hands and clattered against the floor and Terra stood there, dumbfounded. Roxas stared at empty space, the dread in his expression growing before both eyes slammed shut and his hands flew up to his temples and he pulled on his blond hair as he already did one today. He yelped and started to stagger about, trying to maintain balance and composure best he could. 

Ven and Terra stared at him, horrified, as he stumbled about. Ienzo and Even backed up to the wall, making sure to be clear of the child and any wrathful encounters he might make in the room. Aeleus stayed mounted in the center of the room, keeping both eyes on the child. Dilan by the door to ensure he couldn't run out. Roxas stumbled backwards into the far wall and slammed into it, the back of his head taking the worst of the hit. Groans of strain and misconception escaped his throat before he inevitably dropped to his knees in the back of the room, panting and grabbing at his hair. 

Ventus moved from his spot on the floor and grabbed his left shoulder. "Roxas, talk to me!" He shook his body, trying to get a conversation, or anything like one going. 

"Ven, be careful!" Terra yelled. But his words would not sway Ven. He kept shaking Roxas and calling his name, trying to get his attention any way he could. The spikes on his head were crooked and not at all properly brushed. An absolute spitting image of Ventus in the morning, when he had yet to brush his hair. 

"Vexen..." The word sounded forced, but it was the first real thing Roxas had said. A very low whisper. Only Ven had heard it.

"Wh-what about Vexen?" Ventus knew who he was referring to, a quick glance over at Even. 

"Replica..." That was less forced, but only just. "He had.... another one..." He yelped, once again yanking his face out of view. And then a little more composure. He opened his eyes, still bright orange. "We need it." And shut again, ducking his head and taking deeper and deeper breaths. 

Ventus looked towards the scientist. "Do you know what he's talking about?" Mounting concern in his voice. 

Even nervously glanced towards the door at the far-end of the room. "Yes. There was a replica in process for Naminé before Riku brought one himself."

"Go get it!" Ven ordered. At once, Ienzo and his companion ran for the door. Ven watched them rush off, then turned back towards Roxas. He was hyperventilating, eyes occasionally popping open, trying to see what was around him. "What do you need it for?"

"Va... Vanitas.... needs a body..." Roxas panted. 

Ven still found it a bit hard to believe that Vanitas was even in there. But that made him a bit suspicious. His eyes narrowed. "And you're _trying_ to help him?"

"He needs it, please." Roxas choked on his own breath. The sorrowful look in his eyes somewhat familiar.

"He's trying to hurt you!"

"I don't care, he needs it!"

Roxas' left hand shot forward and latched onto the ties around Ven's chest, pulling the boy in close. Ven instinctively tried to pull back, his poor heart skipping a beat at the sudden movement. Roxas grit his teeth and tried his best to fight. This wasn't his doing. 

"Wonderful... to see you again... brother." The words were forced out through his teeth. His left eye twitched, but he didn't focus in on anything, most especially not Ventus. Chills ran through Ven's body and he scuffed the floor trying to pull away, moaning with wide eyes and the bizarre sight.

"Enghh! Stop it!" Roxas' head jerked up and he slammed the back of it against the wall again. Then cried a frail sound in response. 

Terra knelt down in front of Roxas and put one hand on his shoulder, the other hand moved to unravel his fingers from the emblem strap on Ventus. "Keep fighting it, buddy." He muttered. Roxas' hand desperately grabbed for the ties, but Ventus leaned back as soon as Terra released him.

Terra held onto Roxas' wrist, even as the limb fought him to reach out for Ven. "No..." He moaned, one eye open and staring at Ven. "Give..." Then shook his head, grabbing at it again. Ven followed his gaze and looked down at his chest, the emblem. What was hidden behind it. One hand over his chest, he clutched at his heart, and the void where _he_ had once filled it. 

The door slid open and everyone's gaze flew towards the two in coats rushing back through. Even had something hung over one shoulder, wrapped entirely in a black coat that the Organization used to wear. It was a perfect duplicate of Roxas', except with a mended sleeve. Ienzo looked towards Terra and Roxas' twin. "Bring it over to them."

Even placed the mysterious lump of cloth and joints on the ground next to Roxas' twitching body. "Now what?" He looked to Roxas for instruction. But no one was sure if it was he who was talking. 

"Put his... heart... in the replica..." He managed that much out. 

"How? We've no means of safely removing a heart from a body." Ienzo muttered.

Terra's eyes narrowed and he looked at his friend. "I'll handle it. Ven, make sure he doesn't move." Ven nodded, tentative. Terra set Roxas' body down on the floor, flat with limbs slack on the floor. He jerked on occasion. Ven held tight on Roxas' left hand, almost trying to get it across that he was there. Even if Roxas had seen him, he felt the need to keep it known. To comfort his friend. 

Terra stood up straight and summoned his Keyblade back in hand. Ven looked back up. "Wait, what are you gonna do?!" Panic in his eyes and voice. 

"Don't worry." Terra smiled at him. "I know what I'm doing, Ven. Roxas is gonna be okay."

Ven stared. The sight was still harrowing, the Keyblade raised above him like that. Even if he wasn't on the receiving end of the blade, it was still a repressed memory that he hated to think about. And he feared for Roxas' well-being. Terra could perform the separation safely, Ven knew it. But the itching fear in the back of his mind wouldn't leave him be. 

Terra turned the key so the teeth were facing Roxas' exhausted body. The particle of light began to emit and conjoin at the tip, light building up into a blinding glare, the lines chasing each other in a circle until they were a fast blur of spiral. And then the beam shot off and struck Roxas in the chest. 

The boy's eyes shot open and he gasped, the beam digging its way through his heart. He could feel the pure light, finding the cracks and prying them apart, reaching for the darkness hidden inside him. Latching onto it and seemingly pulling a piece of himself away. His mouth gaping and gold eyes flicking across the invisible sights in front of him. 

And then the beam relinquished its hold on him. Terra staggered backwards, the tip of his key hovering of his body.. The light pulsating from his body tethered together, tendrils still escaping the unseen hole in heart and raveling into a heart at the tip of Terra's Keyblade. A loud moan escaped Roxas' mouth, his eyes still wide, the force of the removal suspending his body and not allowing him to move. 

It ceased. His eyes hanging open and his head lolled over to one side. The orange color in his eyes fading immediately into the natural blue. But his eyes looked empty, lifeless. His chest sank and rose steadily with his breathing. No effort to move. To talk. To be. 

Terra struggled to hold the darkened heart at the tip of his blade and turned it to the blank replica on the floor. The white canvas waiting for a heart to claim it. The blade lowered down over the body, and the fiery shadows let go of the tip of the blade and dropped down onto the body. It vanished like a droplet into a cup of water. The shadows spread over from the point of contact, enveloping the synthetic skin beneath the coat. And altering its appearance. 

Ven shook Roxas' body. "Please, wake up..." His voice cracked a bit, but he didn't let himself cry. Roxas' body was akin to a ragdoll, limbs flopping around uselessly. His eyes hung open and Ven could see how empty they were. No glint or shine, just the blue void.

The shadows faded, the coat clinging to a new form. One that ran parallel to a friend, but his hair was pitch-black. Metal framed his jawline, the red and black lining still clinging to his skin. Eyes were closed and brows furrowed. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Terra recognized his face immediately and muttered, "Sora...?" 

" _Please..._ " Ven hugged Roxas' hand and couldn't stop himself anymore, his eyes getting misty. But no tears spilled yet. Roxas still made no effort to show he was alive.

"Interesting..." Ienzo observed the replica. "Similar to Sora in appearance... but it most definitely isn't him." He looked up at Terra. "Do you know his name?" 

Terra's eyes narrowed. "Vanitas." 

Terra picked up Roxas' limp body, carrying him in his arms as he did the other day. Ven trailed just behind, leaving the cold, metal study for the other previous Nobodies to watch over Vanitas. Terra said that Roxas needed distance from him. Ven held tight on the Keyblade that belonged to his other half. If he tried anything in the other room, at least he wouldn't have this. 

He set Roxas down against the wall in the abandoned study. Terra picked up Roxas' face, to better see his lifeless expression. He seemed to be looking for something specific. Only noting how void-lit his eyes were. Ven sat cross-legged on the floor, only a few feet away. He pouted. 

"Almost like you..." Terra muttered. "When we first met." 

"What?" The boy cocked his head to one side. 

"His eyes. You looked just like this once." Terra leaned to one side so Ven could better see Roxas' face. And he winced.

"D-Does that mean he's gonna end up like I did?!" Ven's shoulder squared up, leaning into himself at this shocking idea.

"NO!" Terra realized he should've worded that better. "No, he's gonna be fine!" He looked back at Roxas and his heart dropped a bit. "Maybe." 

"Terraaaa!" Ven whined.

"I'm not sure, okay?" He admitted. "When Xehanort had a hold over me, I only managed to break free because of you and Sora and Aqua." He sighed. "So, maybe if we just stay here for him, he'll be okay." 

And so they did. Ventus moved closer and placed his hand over Roxas', still hoping he could feel it. Terra sat on his other flank and leaned against the wall with Roxas, one leg bent up and both arms crossed. Roxas' breathing was deep and quiet, like he was deep in sleep, eyes open. Ven didn't fidget, surprisingly. He just held tight on Roxas. The days of yesterday, where the two stood in front of the Master's grave, seemed like a distant memory from years ago.

Terra could worry about not only Roxas' mental state, but his wounds from the previous days. He had definitely hit Roxas much harder than he meant to, and he thanked Aqua that they weren't to use real Keyblades. He might've just ended Roxas' short life if he had been. And how did he know he didn't just do it again? Terra knew full and well how Keyblades worked, that they did as you willed them to do. But was he sure he'd only taken Vanitas' heart out of his body? 

The two were given plenty of time to reminisce on their doubts and fears. The two occasionally stole a glance at the other. Terra would ask how Ven was feeling. And Ven would usually say tired. Ven would ask for how Terra was feeling. Terra would say tired. And then they'd sit in silence again. Until one of them spoke up again. 

Terra was getting ready to ask again when Roxas moaned. The two boys looked up and Roxas' eyes flickered a bit. His arms jostled with his movements and he rose his head up. The eyes yielded different results: no longer empty. "What... happened..." He moaned again.

"Roxas!" Terra and Ven flung themselves onto Roxas. He didn't exactly react outside of uncomfortable groaning. Ven nuzzled into Roxas' shoulder and Terra held him underneath his head. He hugged them both, tight. 

"Good morning..." He moaned one more time, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Ven and Terra pulled away, both of them giving Roxas a stupid grin. Roxas only stared, unsure of why they were-

"WAIT, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Roxas started kicking against the floor and tried to create some distance, but found himself pinned against the wall.

Ven rose one eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "W-Why?" 

"Because Vanitas is here and I don't want hi-!" Paralysis seemed to overtake his mouth. His head flew up to his chest, gloved hand grabbing the fabric and chains on the coat. "What happened." His voice was dead-toned. 

"You told us to get him the replica, so we did." Terra said. "Vanitas is using it for himself now. He's unconscious still, don't worry." 

"Why did you let him in?" Ven asked. And then had a realization. "You know who he is, right?" What if he didn't know?

The memories were fresh in his mind still. "I didn't even know I let him in." He shook his head. "I went to the Realm of Darkness so I could use the dark corridors again. And when I got there, I saw him. He was falling apart from his fight. With you and Sora." He scoffed and shut his eyes, small embarrassment sparking in his heart. "I let him rile me up. It took me off guard."

He stared at his palms. "That was weird, though. I've shared a heart with Sora, but I never fought him for control. It felt like... I was being choked... if I even _tried_ to fight back." 

Ven nodded, gaze falling to the broken shards of glass. "I know the feeling." 

"Mmm," was Terra's only response.

The three shared that in common now. 

"In any case, uh..." Roxas brushed a hand over his messy spikes. "Sorry that I ran off...." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I shouldn't have left you guys in the dark like that. I should've listened and waited." 

The oldest of the boys laughed a bit and reached out a hand. He placed it on Roxas' head and ruffled his hair. The feeling was bizarre and Roxas froze, not expecting the sudden show of affection. His messy hair wouldn't be fixed so easily, but when Terra pulled his hand away, he started to look a little more like himself. Terra smiled as Roxas and Ven did. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the two next to each other, but the lighting of the room made him realize something.

"Hey, wait a second." He squinted. Roxas and Ventus stared at Terra, almost mirror copies of each other, if not for the clothing and the- "Roxas, your hair is darker." 

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "What?" 

"Ven's blond." He gestured to Ventus. "You're a bit brown, like me." 

Roxas instinctively pulled on his bangs a bit. They were long enough to dangle in his face, but now that he was paying attention, he noticed them. "I can't tell." He looked over at Ven for comparison, but clearly Roxas didn't have a good view point. 

"Eh... I can see it." Ven crossed his arms, eyes glancing between Terra and Roxas. _His_ blond hair was definitely lighter, he'd seen his reflection enough times to tell that much. It wasn't quite brown like Terra's or Sora's. But Roxas wasn't bright like his own. 

"How can  _you_ tell?" Roxas asked.

Ven shrugged, 'cause he wanted to say he knew himself that well. But he foresaw Roxas' snarky response about who has who's memories. And omitted such a comment. 

Terra helped bring Roxas to his feet, still dazed from having his consciousness shoved into the back of his body. The bandages beneath his coat definitely needed to be changed, he could feel the closing wound starting to fester with lack of decent care. And he wanted to discard the coat and return this his normal clothes. But that would have to wait till they got back to the castle. 

A question popped in his head. "How did you two even get here?" He looked from Ventus to Terra for an answer.  "How'd you find me?"

"Oh. I dunno really..." One arm supporting the other, he raised a hand to his chin. "I guess... I just knew you'd be here." Ven gave his friend a polite smile. 

Roxas returned the gesture. It felt it'd been forever since he actually got to talk to Ventus. And he was started to get used to it. To look at this mirror copy and talk a normal conversation. No icebreakers to settle into being around each other. He started to feel the nuances between even their voices. Ventus subconsciously spoke in higher tones, he even had a light lisp to his voice, carefree and optimistic. And Roxas himself always made sure to pronounce every word he spoke, as he'd be mocked if he didn't speak up high enough when he still had the mentality of a zombie. His voice managed to retain a lower pitch as well, something that made it easier to discern between his individual thoughts and whenever Ventus spoke up. 

He was really happy about that, for reasons he couldn't express. To be able to see and tell the differences between the two of them himself. And he hoped it was only more obvious to the people around him. Terra could clearly see their differences now. Aqua had managed it only after a day of being with Roxas. And something in Roxas' heart told him that even Sora could tell the difference between the two. Unlike most people that would lay eyes on one then the other, exclaiming that the two were twins, Sora could see each of them as their own individual self. He'd never once assumed they were the same person. And Roxas appreciated that more than words could say.

The storm outside the castle walls raged on, water leaking through the old and dilapidated castle. Dragging his shoes across the floor, ready for whatever lies ahead, even the thoughts about Sora did little to weigh him down. They'd find him. Wherever he disappeared to, they would find Sora and bring him home. And he could finally meet him, and the two could be real friends. He could talk things over with Ventus like he'd wanted to since the beginning, but saw best not to. To let Ven grow some distance from Sora, to be with his old friend, Aqua. Roxas knew how much Sora wanted to talk to Ven. The three of them, they could be friends. Roxas and Ven were already well on their way. And Sora had at least gotten to meet the two to some degree. 

That night, when Naminé had come to Roxas' room and told him that they needed Sora. He could feel the mutual agreement being made by everyone in hearing distance: we would find Sora. And when we do, we will return Ven's memories to their proper owner. And maybe this mysterious girl would come into light. The boy with the scarf. That third person, in the distance. All of it might make sense. And until Ven would remember, Roxas wanted to try to. He wanted the answers now, no longer scared of the future they might hold. Whatever pain lied in Ven's past, he would be ready to bear it. As would Ventus, who would be standing there, right by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO! Oh my, I went places!!!  
> For things that aren't clear:  
> -Roxas was seeing Ven's memories from the past.  
> -Naminé's powers are canonically used through Sora, and Sora did need to be in closer proximity to Castle Oblivion before she could actually go to work. So her powers can't work on anyone else unless Sora is there with them.  
> -Aqua was holding back when she fought Roxas. She was putting up the act so Roxas might feel more accomplished if he won. And if he lost, he wouldn't feel so outclassed.  
> -There is a very specific reason that Roxas has Ventus' memories. I've been dropping hints about it, but I will come out and say it eventually.  
> -Something is happening to all of the worlds that had to do with Kingdom Hearts being summoned.  
> -Roxas still holds a grudge against Ansem for what he did to Naminé and himself.  
> -When Roxas nearly passed out in the Realm of Darkness, that was the darkness in his heart threatening to take him over. Vanitas actually sorta saved him by forcing him to stay awake.  
> -But when Roxas started to give into the darkness, Vanitas saw an opportunity to save himself from fading. He managed to slip into Roxas' heart through that darkness, but didn't try to take his body until Roxas got mad.  
> -Dilan could recognize Terra as Xehanort because Xehanort was still in possession of Terra's body when he was an apprentice.  
> -The replica that Vanitas took was a replica that Even was making for Naminé, but he didn't finish it because Riku showed up with a replica ready.  
> -Roxas does have slightly darker hair than Ventus. It's not too noticeable unless the two are standing next to each other. Roxas also does speak in a lower voice and Ventus with a higher pitch. Not on purpose, it's just the way those two have always talked.  
> -Aqua is at Radiant Garden, by the way. Terra just saw Ventus running off to Ansem's Study and followed him.  
> -Ventus was able to tell where Roxas had gone, but he kept losing track of his location because Roxas went to the Realm of Darkness. That's why they didn't show up till Roxas came back.  
> -Ven and Roxas are closely connected in a way that neither realize, which is how Ventus was able to find him.


	4. Acquiesce Among Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more fill-in...

Lapsing shadows, tendrils of darkness, pulling him further and further down into the void. Whenever sleep took his consciousness, this is where he ended up. The creatures in his abyss yanking on his limbs, trying to tear off their own piece of darkness. He was always strong enough to keep his mind in one piece, but lately, the doubts plagued him. The missing fractal he needed was still far, far out of reach. His old face, old life. It was a distant memory, something akin to a hopeless dream. His heart lusted for it, the only thing keeping it from sinking into the shadows' damning grasp. Too much.

But now, even with the shadows latching onto him, they didn't tug as they normally did. He could lift and move his limbs as freely as he wished, not a drop of strain where they would normally threaten to tear his arm or leg off if he reached just a bit too far. Reaching for what he needed, for the daggers in his back to loosen and drop to the floor. For the irregular beating in his chest to steady out like it once had been. Too many years. The lack of pain was surprising. And scary.

No festering wound either, where the tear had happened. No aching or icy feeling climbing through his body with every breath. It was foreign. It was distant. No... I've felt like this before. Too many years. Too many lives. 

Remembering anything before their split was difficult and he soon began to wonder if the memories had simply vanished. Unsure of which heart to be given to, they simply ceased to exist when neither side wanted to remember. Soon enough, he started to hate looking at the other. Looking at himself. He didn't know what he was or where he came from. The other couldn't be bothered to remember. Too hurt by their separation. Too broken to talk back.

For an eternity, he sat in the shadows. For a moment, he stood in the light. What light? Certainly not mine. It isn't mine anymore. My name and face aren't mine anymore. Regardless of such, he didn't believe for a moment that light had reached him in the abyss. The shadows gentle tugs, more of a comfort for sleep than an enduring soreness. And the light above, a blanket of warmth that his heart didn't feel for over twelve years.

Metal on metal clacking. From the left side to the right. A small pause between each shift in direction. And then from the right side back to the left. Over and over. Low hums of soft bulbs working above. The light on the other side of his eyes.

"Aqua, just sit down." 

That voice, he would remember. The same person who's very will and determination would lead to his fall to the dark. Feckless, oblivious. Overtly caring for the weak.

"I'm sorry, it's... unsettling." 

A master. Her valor and courage, being as fragile and breakable as she was, to protect her friends. Headstrong, unbending. Stupidly ignorant, too, diving headfirst into the abyss.

"Yeah, but walking around like that is only gonna make you tired." 

Too familiar. His own words sounded like that once. He was once that young and curious. Once childish and immature and steadily throwing themselves in front of the bullet for people he thought were his friends. 

"Please, Aqua?" He pleaded one more time.

The master glanced over at her young friend. The emblem strap around his chest was crooked, unnatural given how Ventus would normally present himself. Not a stylistic choice. She pointed at him, at his mess. "Ven, fix yourself up a bit." Smile pursed on her lips.

Ventus glanced down at his chest, immediately noticing the issue. He tugged the straps back into proper position, an x-shaped pattern with a metal pin to keep it in place. He smiled bashfully, just a tad embarrassed that he hadn't noticed. 

Aqua glanced over Terra. He was sat down on the floor, one leg bent up and his arm hanging over it, his back against the panels behind him. He stared into empty space, mind clearly on other things. But he wasn't distant enough to let his grip on the black-coated blond slip. 

Roxas was curled up into an upright ball, sitting next to Terra, the latter's other arm extended around him and over his shoulder. Roxas' eyes gazed upon the sleeping boy on the floor. He hugged his knees, not wanting to let go of his body. Hours ago, it wasn't even his. It was the slumbering darkness. It belonged to Vanitas. 

Aqua had already seen how absolutely atrocious Roxas looked. She'd come to notice a night or so ago, Roxas did not take care of himself as much as Ventus did. While Ven made sure his clothes fit perfectly and looked as neat as possible, Roxas simply wore what he liked, regardless of neatness or quality. Ven kept his hair neatly brushed, his twin only waking up and rolling with what he had.

Of course, now Roxas' messy demeanor had a good answer. The coat was still in disrepair, sleeve torn and now more bits of the fabric falling off as the threads holding to together unraveled. His glove was nearly gone, ragged pieces clinging to the tips of his fingers and torn bits wrapping over his palm. His face was still a faint red, eyes shifty as they scanned over the environment. He shuddered on occasion, where Terra's grip on his shoulder would tighten. And then he would stop shaking. The blond spikes drooped and were splayed, looking nothing like Ven. His bangs dangled more in his face than Aqua could see his eyes. Those blue orbs were void of any emotion. Just distant pondering. 

Aqua reluctantly took up Ventus' request. She sat down between Terra and him, sliding down the panels and letting her knees fold up in front of her. Her arms slumped to the floor. She took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to take a nap. She wanted today to end. 

Roxas rushing off to his room, and then Ven running down only minutes later, screaming that Roxas had left somewhere. All three wielders rushed their own rooms and, for the first time in over a decade, donned their armor together, to go find their friend. Ventus led the charge, being the fastest moving of the two, Terra seconds behind and Aqua just after. She tailed the two out of orbit, glancing behind her once to see the castle disappearing into the darkness of space. 

Ven claimed to know where Roxas went, but when she asked where, he said he couldn't answer. Terra muttered that didn't make sense. Ven didn't listen, still rushing forward through the void. Heartless loomed close by, but with the speed the three were moving at, none out there had a chance to catch them. 

On and on they rushed, Ven occasionally turning a certain direction, then turning back. Turn again, then back. Forward and back and then forward and back. His two friends began to wonder if he was just lost. Most of the time, worlds stayed static in their positions in the universe. Aqua had assumed he knew where he might be going, given his own adventure and his time with Sora. When she asked Ventus if he knew, he didn't reply. 

Forward and back and then forward and back. Forward again and...

Ven froze on his board before picking up speed again, his direction static. One push forward. She was going to ask if he knew where he was going once again. But she didn't need to. He knew. Now he knew. 

The three squandered no time, as soon as they landed, dismounting and rushing off in different directions. Ven only knew Roxas was here, in this world. He didn't say where.  The mad panic consuming his mind, the youngest rushed off on his own, forgetting to remove the armor he'd donned. Until a young child screamed at the sight of a twisted metal and humanoid being stampeding through the town and shouting something like "Rocks."

She'd wandered far away, towards the reactor where she and her friends once battled a colossal Unversed. Where Terra needed to go looking for her and guide her to the study, the very same that Aqua believed Roxas would never visit again, given his previous encounter. She doubted Ven's claim that Roxas was at Radiant Garden from the beginning. But Terra's words were more unbelievable. Roxas would never come here again. He just wouldn't.

A hand landed on top of hers. A glance to the right, Ven's tired eyes were longing for her attention. "You wanna talk about anything?" Ventus was all too good at reading other people. Terra leaned forward to easily see his two friends, still holding Roxas tight. The latter didn't try to move, much less respond. 

She shook her head and muttered. "No... it's fine." 

And then another hand on her other. Sympathetic expressions held by both her friends, Terra said, "We're right here, Aqua.." His hand clenched hers just a little tighter.

She ran the thoughts over in her head, almost mouthing her thoughts. Ven and Terra stared at her, both boys hoping to gauge some of the discomfort from her mind. A deep breath in and then out. She squeezed her friends' hands harder. "What happened today?" 

Such a base question. Ven immediately went to pick out all the details of the day. But in reality, it was a jumbled mess. His day had started earlier than everyone else's. Aqua nor Terra knew about the nightmare debacle early that morning. There was a spar between Roxas and Aqua, when he saw yet another nightmare and collapsed. And then he rushed off on his own before anyone could tell him otherwise. They gave chase and stumbled on their friend with another heart shoved inside his new body, where it didn't belong. Sympathy or similar experience? Ven knew what they felt like. The same person, in fact, did it to him. Not only Ven, but Terra as well. His body and heart and mind being ripped apart in three ways all with someone else taking his heart and the Master's on quite a journey. He and Ven both knew what Roxas was feeling. They wanted it to end.

"I don't know." Terra muttered, eyes scanning over the intricate panels on the floor. The small dent where Roxas had swung down to hit Even was still sparking a bit. Yet the metal floors didn't electrocute anyone. The storm upstairs and outside the walls was quiet, but thunder could still be heard through the echoes of the halls. 

"A messed up day..." Ven muttered. He leaned his head back against the wall, eyes shut and brows furrowed. The sight was still sickening, the grip of terror engulfing him. Roxas latching on the ties around his chest and pulling him in closer, an insane smile and horrifying crude voice, gold orbs situated on naught but the visions in his eyes. He wondered if that was how he looked, when Vanitas took his body to fight Aqua, to forge the weapon, to finish their union. Ventus shuddered thinking about it. He never wanted to see so much fear and deludedness in his friend again. 

Roxas refused to say anything, still shaking every once in a while. He didn't want to be near Vanitas, that much was obvious. Terra had offered to go back home with him or upstairs, away from the boy who'd taken his body. But he shook his head and only said, "If he tries to fight, the more opposition, the better." Terra doubted Roxas would be able to fight after what he'd just been through. Even if Terra and Ventus went through the same thing and put up a fight, former with Xehanort and latter with Vanitas, it wasn't fair to hold Roxas to that same degree. He was much younger than the three, even if physically identical to Ven.

It was a known fact that Roxas was only a little under 2-years old, which was sort of embarrassing. Looks were deceiving, and even if Roxas showed spouts of maturity, his heart was still growing. He was still becoming a person. The same could be said for any Nobody. Or someone in a unique situation like Roxas. No memories of a previous life, no knowledge of even the most basic of life skills. A blank slate, since the beginning. It was a miracle he managed to stand up and breathe on his own before Xemnas found him. 

"I saw another one, Ventus."

Well, now he wanted to talk. The three wielders next to him almost jumped. He hadn't said a word since Ienzo asked if they wanted to take care of the situation with this 'other Sora' on the floor. He was leaning on Terra, feeling somewhat better with another person next to him. Terra was less holding his shoulder and more hugging him for comfort. But his grip loosened a bit when he spoke up. 

"Another..." Ven prompted for a response, already interested in this story.

"Memory." Roxas muttered. Meticulously looking over his hands, one nearly exposed and the other fully coated in dark cloth. 

"...memory?" Aqua prompted for yet another response.

Tentative, he nodded. "Yes." it didn't sound like he was putting much effort into speaking. "I saw that girl again, Skuld." 

"'Skuld' is a name?" Terra asked.

"Told you." Aqua muttered and nudged him lightly. 

"What was she doing?" Ven still wanted to know more.

"There were... others there. And we were all in this- this castle, I think." His eyes shifted across the details in his head. "We found a bunch of books... and there was stuff about spirits?" He leaned his head to one side. "It's really fuzzy. Oh, but-" A small smile. "I saw some cute animals."

Ven leaned forward. THAT sounded familiar. "Like... colorful ones?" 

Roxas pondered, then nodded in affirmation. Ven leaned back into the panels. He didn't know what those weird animals were, but he remembered them while _he_ was asleep. Maybe Sora had seen them before? I guess Roxas could've seen something different... but I doubt it. It's a little too suspicious. 

"We were talking about helping other... other Keyblade wielders." He straightened out a bit more, crossing his sleeved arms over each other. "It sounded like something bad had happened, but I don't know what." 

"People died, isn't it obvious." 

Everyone jumped, that voice unheard by any for some weeks. Scared and wild eyes landed on the cloaked figure on the floor. He started to sit up straight, the black spikes straightening out and bobbing as he did. His golden eyes looked tired. He was slumped over, hardly making an effort to look presentable. The metal frame around his jaw reflected the shiny lights in the room. Vanitas was very much awake. 

Roxas' first instinct was to get further away. He started scuffing the floor with his boots, creating an ilm or two of distance before hitting the wall behind him. Terra noticed the panic and pulled Roxas closer to himself, acting as a barrier between him and his attacker. Aqua immediately got to her feet, her hand shaking by her waist, itching to take her Keyblade. Ventus only seconds behind her.

Vanitas scoffed. "You think I'm stupid enough to start a fight against four of you at once?" He rolled his eyes. "Give me some credit." 

Naught but silence.

"If you HAVE something to say, then _say it._ " He snapped. "Otherwise, I'm just leaving." He started to get up and found a blue blade thrust in his face. 

"You're staying here." Aqua swallowed her initial fear, kindly reminded by the sight of Ven that Vanitas wouldn't be able to fight back. Ven still possessed his Keyblade, keeping it by his side. And given what she knew about the two boys now, she hoped Vanitas couldn't call his Keyblade back because of who held it. 

He didn't try to fight, but his eyes narrowed and glared at Aqua. "Settle down, 'master.' Not like I can do much."

"Then why are you trying to leave?"

"Because I want to?" He glanced over at Roxas, still wide-eyed and hiding behind Terra's arm. "Oh. Oh, I get it." Sarcasm in his tone. "Do you want me to apologize for using a Nobody to keep myself alive?" 

"Shut up!"

Vanitas thought it was Roxas who'd shouted that, but it was actually his 'brother,' his other half. His glow-y orange eyes lingering on Ven, returning a glare of the utmost of aggression. 

"Don't talk about Roxas like that, not after he tried to help you!" 

"'Help me?'" Vanitas almost laughed. "Isn't he the one who stole our memories?" He gestured towards the poor child on the floor. "Stole our face?"

"That isn't his fault." Ven muttered. And processed what he'd heard. "How do you know about...?"

"You more than anyone should know what happens when you share a heart with someone." His eyes flicked down to his Keyblade, resting against the wall panels behind Ven's leg. "Things get a little mixed up, thrown in the wrong places." His hand itched to dive forward and grab it. Not to start a fight, but just to have the comfort of a weapon. To know he wasn't vulnerable.

"What did you do." Aqua's tone wasn't in question. 

"Me?" Vanitas placed a cloaked hand over the chains on the coat, as if offended. "I barely did anything. When this idiot when stumbling into the Realm of Darkness, he started succumbing to it. If anything, I saved him. He should really be thanking me." 

"After you stole his body..." Terra muttered. 

"Like you can say you did better." Vanitas countered.  Tense silence. Terra, Ventus and Aqua were all ready to jump to Roxas' defense, be it verbally or physically. The sad sight of the child didn't seem to attest for their senseless defense of his crime. "Why do you even care about him?" The notion actually intrigued him. Roxas didn't seem like a very interesting person. Almost like a... much more aggressive Sora, if only a little more sensible. 

"Because he's our friend."

"And why is that?"

"Something you can't understand, clearly."

"Ohhhh, I'm hurt." More sarcasm. "Ventus, that was cruel, especially by your standards." 

_Especially?_

The boy sighed. "Fine, then. Sorry." Roxas did little to respond, that look of upstanding fear only turning towards some justifiable anger. He had the right to it. "I suppose I should thank you, too. So consider that it." He waved a hand off and looked away, acting as if the conversation was done. 

Terra was about to speak up and demand he say something more for what he'd done, but the thunder booming down the hallways, all the way underground, left him a bit speechless. It's like the bolts were striking just outside.

The lights flickered around them. Worried glances at the ceiling bulbs around the room, traded between each wielder. Vanitas scoffed. "Place isn't built too well, is it."

And then it all shut off. The fluorescent lights lost their shine and dimmed slowly, leaving them in the dark. Not even the light from the distant machinery stayed lit, slowly shutting down as the entire castle went dark. 

"Okay, stay calm." Aqua spoke up. Her voice made it easier to find her in the dark room.

"We are calm." Snarky responses from the dark-haired boy. "If anything, that makes people panic more." 

Clacking against the glass panes above the abyss, just outside the study. The faint outline of someone in the dark peered around the corner. "Are you all okay?" Ienzo asked. 

A resounding "yes" came from four of the wielders and an annoyed groan from the last. Terra piped up, "What happened?" 

"The storm outside knocked out much of the town's power."

"Is it that bad out there?" Aqua asked.

"We haven't had a storm this messy in many years. Over a decade ago, in fact."

_Almost like... at home._

"No one's hurt right?"

"No. But we'll be in the dark for a while, until we can safely get to the generator room." 

"Safely?" 

"It's flooded at the moment. The lowest floors of the castle aren't too safe."

Behind Terra, there was a bright light and a loud _shing._ The tip of the white keyblade began to glow, illuminating the room in warm light. Everyone's gaze fell on the blade in the Nobody's hand and he spoke, "We can go down there. Just tell us what to do." 

"Roxas..." The apprentice stared at his resolve. "Are you well enough?"

He was about to respond, but Ventus stepped between them. "No, we'll take care of it." 

"I'm capable." Roxas' voice was tipped in annoyance, a small glare on Ven. He let his Keyblade droop to his side, the light still shining. 

"And you're hurt." Ven returned that same look. "Let Terra, Aqua and I handle this."

Roxas was ready to raise his voice, but he noted Ven's eyes, glancing over to the right. The Nobody followed the motion, realizing who Ven really wanted Roxas to be looking over. Even without a Keyblade, Vanitas might still 'cause something if there was nobody to watch him. 

He nodded. Ven turned to his friends and then to Ienzo. Roxas wished they weren't leaving him quite yet. He didn't want to say it out-loud, but being in the room with Vanitas made him uncomfortable. More than he would admit to himself. Since Vanitas woke up, Roxas' heart had been pounding out of his chest. The sight of those golden eyes and the rough low tones of his voice put Roxas on edge. The darkness wasn't the scary part. It was just what he'd done.

That sickening feeling, of someone else's heart, the very culmination of their being, spilling into his body. The first thing that went was control over his own limbs. They went dark, like a light switch was turned off. They faded from existence and the rest of him only followed. He could feel his own heart being sapped of its life force, his own thoughts twisting against his will. And whenever he tried to find himself in the darkness, something grabbed him by the front of his coat and only beat him further down. He'd only get his body back if grappled for it. 

His limbs were constantly taken away, the ties to his own heart severing and reconnecting as Vanitas tried to force him to obey. Roxas could feel the strain on his heart as this new entity crawled inside it and tried to make it his own. Ripping apart and putting itself back together, trying to hold its fragile form together best it could. His name, who he was, everything about him. It was being pulled away, ripped to pieces, all the while he tried to fight. The choking feeling dug into his heart, and he grasped for what there was of his body in reach. Every once in a while, he could open his eyes and speak with his voice. But he needed to fight to keep it. And every once in a while, he slipped and lost himself again. And he'd have to start all over. 

What few glimpses he could get of the outside world before Vanitas would shut him in was the stuff of nightmares. Ienzo reeling on the floor after he'd been hit. The Keyblade raised over Even, ready to impale and end his life. Terra and Ventus holding him and trying to console him. Ven shaking him and shouting his name. The Keyblade raised above him, the light growing brighter and brighter before it struck his chest, his heart. And it tore him to pieces.

Roxas was all too familiar with the dark surge that swelled in one's heart when they used the darkness to their liking. It had been lapsing his entire being until Terra intervened. And that surge turning into coursing light. A stream of it, a current. It ripped through his heart, prying apart the cracks and creating the divide inside him. A break between the grounding darkness and the swift flow of light. It started to engulf him, pulling him away from what he considered a nightmare, yet threatened to do the same thing: to break him apart. 

And then it all went dark, and his body dropped to the floor. The memories of his life scattered around him. His heart, still all together in his body, yet lying in pieces he would need to pick up. And he went to pick them up. 

"-and you're gonna keep standing there, no point in listening to me. I could get up and leave right now and you wouldn't notice. I'm gonna do that. I'm going to get up, grab my Keyblade and leave and there is nothing you will do about it because you AREN'T LISTENING." 

Roxas flinched away from Vanitas, who'd only closed the gap between the two. The latter glared at Roxas, arms crossed and his face a bit too close. Roxas stumbled back into the panels behind him, the hilt of his Keyblade banging against the metal and scaring him again. 

"Come back to reality yet?" 

Roxas averted eye contact. "Yes." 

"They left you to watch over me and the first thing you do is zone out. You are absolutely hopeless." Vanitas sighed and his eyes fell to the floor. 

"Why didn't you just leave then."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'where's the fun in that?'" 

"I heard you the first time." Roxas scowled. "You know what I meant."

"Do I?" And yet more sarcasm.

"YES. If you don't, maybe you're the idiot." 

Vanitas smiled a bit, almost happy he'd riled him up. He sat down on the panels, knees bent up in front of him. "I don't have anything better to do." 

Roxas stared at the odd sight, one eyebrow raised. He was puzzled by Vanitas' demeanor alone, unsure of how to gauge him as a person. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sorry." 

Vanitas almost choked on his own spit. He smiled, wide-eyed and look up at Roxas. "Did you just APOLOGIZE?" 

A small frown on Roxas' face, his brows furrowed. Vanitas laughed at the notion, shutting his eyes and placing a hand over his chest. He laughed like he enjoyed it. But Roxas only felt a bit flustered. 

"You really are his Nobody." He muttered.

_Guess DiZ was right after all._

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked. 

"Only Sora would apologize to someone who'd tried to take his body away." Vanitas leaned onto the floor, back-resting flat and his arms over his torso. The two held each other's gaze, Vanitas' head directly by Roxas' boots. "Is that why you tried to help me? Because it's what Sora would've wanted?"

"No." 

"Then why bother trying to save me."

"Because it's what _I_ wanted." The torn up glove landed over his heart. "I wanted to help you." The light on the tip of his Keyblade started to waver. 

Vanitas glared. "You knew I was there, didn't you. That I was in your heart."

"Yes." 

"And you still kept trying to help me?"

"Yes."

"Even when I started to use your body as a vessel?"

"Absolutely."

A weird stare. "You have some messed up priorities."

Roxas sat down on the floor, letting the tip of the blade rest to his right, running parallel to Vanitas. "I know what I'm doing." Eyes narrowed. "I'm just trying to help." 

"Huh." 

The two sat in peace. It was still rigid, and uncomfortable quiet. The halls echoed the thunder outside. If they listened close enough, they could even hear the falling rain, leaking through the castle's olden walls. The light on Roxas' key was dim, but it was better than sitting in the utter dark. 

"I did mean what I said." Vanitas spoke up. "Thank you." 

Roxas turned his body to get a decent view of Vanitas, wide-eyed and mild concerned. "What?" 

"I'm not saying it again."

"But... you??" Roxas held out his hands in gesture. "You're thankful for what??"

Vanitas sat upright and yelled, "For getting me out of the Realm of Darkness, getting me a body, and saving me, alright?" He glared at Roxas. "I have some decency." 

"Oh." Roxas slumped over. "Sure."

Quiet again with only the sound of rain and booming thunder, reaching just barely through the shadowy halls. They sat in utter silence, neither muttering a word. The tension was almost dead, leaving them both to their own thoughts. Roxas' heartbeat was normal again and he could only assume Vanitas was content with laying on the floor, as he did it again. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but much better than the previous situation. 

The light went out for a moment, leaving them in the dark. It reignited almost immediately once Roxas noticed. Vanitas did as well.

"You can stop. Sitting in the dark isn't bad." His voice was tipped in condescending tones, but Roxas did consider what he'd said. There wasn't much a point to lighting the room if they weren't gonna do anything. And so the light disappeared and the white Keyblade rested on the metal panels. He heaved in and then back out. It'd been quite the day. 

"How'd you end up with my memories." Vanitas asked, tone of voice flat. The silence was killing him slowly and he was genuinely curious. 

Roxas pondered the question. He wanted to answer truthfully, but there still wasn't a good enough answer, or even a theory, to give. He shook his head and muttered, "Dunno." Blue eyes made contact with gold. "Do you have any memories like that? Ventus doesn't." 

"Nope." 

It was a really big mystery, especially as the content's of the memories spilled out. 

"You said that you thought people had... died..." The term made him uncomfortable. "What makes you say that?" 

He shrugged. "The look on their faces. It was like people they cared about had been taken away. Not to mention, you must've felt what he felt. He was hurting." 

Roxas nodded. He did know what Ventus was feeling. And it ached even still. Even if the people around him were smiling, there were too many hints of some tragedy beforehand. Like this optimism was a poor attempt to cover it up. He was sad. What about? The memory wouldn't tell him that much.

As he opened his mouth to ask another question, even though he could feel Vanitas' impending snarky response, something banged. Loud. A metal object struck by another, the echo shaking even the study where the two stayed. They both rose their heads in the same direction: towards the hallways that led to the study.

It was hardly a labyrinth, if only a little confusing at times. The pathways were wide open, and it was usually well-lit, if there wasn't a power outage. Several routes led to different parts of the study, some above ground to the main entrance of the castle. Some below the surface, further down into the inner machinations that the castle hid away from public view. 

The water flow was heavy from the rain, only made worse by the underground waterworks that the city had always managed in the past. Carved in pathways for the water to flow through were rushing past, water flying up onto the usually dry cement, it was threatening to overflow. The current was strong, hard to wade through if one wasn't light on their feet. Probably why Aqua and Ventus were able to get through faster. 

The normally secure floodgates that would keep the water flow steady were unshut, much to Ienzo's surprise. Aqua asked how they would close the floodgates so they could safely get the power back on. Ienzo mentioned that they shouldn't even be open, but told the three to keep going down the path and discover the source of the open gates. He would manage getting them shut. 

Ventus was already starting to trail behind Aqua. He'd been keeping pace the whole way, even getting ahead of her a little bit, but Terra was catching his heel fast and faster. When he was close enough, he could hear his rapid breathing. He was more tired than he was going to admit. His body had only had a month to recover. He wasn't going to be in pique condition for some time. 

"Ven, you okay?" Terra asked. He was feeling a bit tired, too. 

But Ven looked ready to drop to the floor. "Yeah...." He kept panting. "Fine..." 

He wasn't fine. He stumbled every once in a while, then picked his legs up in greater strides, trying to keep pace, but slowly exhausting himself more. They were only a few ilms deep in the water, but it was proving to be more of a challenge than they thought. 

A loud bang that shook the very foundation. The three froze and stumbled about in the water, doing their best not to fall in. The sound resonated down the hallways, the water flow accelerating, the sound of rushing water getting louder. It was all from just up ahead. 

Terra and Aqua looked to each other, then each glanced at Ventus, the three looking around for the source of such a disturbance. "What was..." Aqua began, but she shook her head and dismissed the thought. And she kept running. Terra and Ven watched her rush off, both hesitant to follow. Aqua, for all that she would usually think things through before execution, was sometimes the stubborn one. 

Another bang as the three ran on. Ven wasn't the only one stumbling anymore the water levels rising and making it harder to move for his two friends now. Even louder, so much that Terra felt chills, the pitch of the metal scraping hurting to listen to. The echoes were getting faster and faster, more and more water rushing their way. The floodgates were only just ahead. 

The metal doors were hanging open, if just barely, and they were dented. The reddish brown metal was hanging on the sturdy hinges that normally kept it shut. Water rushed through the small crevices and the open pathway down the middle. Something had been attacking it. 

Ven was about to ask a question, quite possible about the nearly broken gates, but was silenced under the deafening sound of one final bang the gates being thrown off their hinges. Aqua raised her arms in a frail attempt to block anything that might fly her way. Terra rushed in front of Ven, who'd only stared at the sight, and the former acted as a shield for his friend The metal barriers collapsed on the ground, shaking the firmament and finally allowing the onslaught flow of water to rush past. Aqua stumbled back and nearly fell, the water rushing up to her knees and threatening to throw her back. Terra held tight on Ven's arm, not allowing his friend to be swept away as the water pulled him off his feet. 

Composing herself with great haste, she took her Keyblade in hand and raised it in the air. It was difficult to keep herself upright, her legs wanting to slip and let her fall face first into the flow. A defiant glower, she groaned. The tip of her blade ignited a bright blue. She thrust the blade forward, the pulsating energy ejecting from the tip of the weapon and skidding across the surface of the water. Where the magical energy touched, it tipped the waters in frost, the ice spreading into the small waves around it. The ball of frost collided with the frame of the gates, where water had been rapidly spilling over itself and it clung to the cement edge. The tendrils of ice spreading into the waves like tree roots would into the ground. The roots grew to encapsulate the entirety of the wall of water, freezing the rushing water in the form of a small waterfall bursting forth from the cement. 

The water flow calmed immediately, letting Terra and Ven open their eyes and gaze upon the impressive use of magic. Ven gaped at the sight, always amazed by Aqua's incredible ability with magic. But Terra would not squander any time. "There was something breaking in." He muttered.

Aqua kept heaving for air, but she mustered, "Yes... You two go back. I'll stop the flood." Her blade drifted to her side, as though she were preparing to fight something.

Ven shook his head. "No, we'll help!" His own weapon glinted into his hand. Before he could even act, though, Terra grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to go find whatever broke down the gates. Aqua can take care of things here, Ven." He glanced over at the young master, blue gazing on blue, a small smile from each. "She's strong, she can take it."

"But..." He tried to argue, but seemingly lost his motivation. He stared at the water rushing past his heels and shut his eyes. One deep breath in and then another out. One glance at his master and he nodded, even if he didn't agree with her command. 

Aqua looked towards her elegant creation, already finding it cracking and crumbling. Ven and Terra's footsteps and splashing in the water began to fade. The ice cracked more, the creaking and sharp sounds already vanishing behind the rush of water. Aqua extended her Keyblade again, letting cool winds and ice conjoin on the tip of the weapon. Frost building up on the metal, ready to let loose as her beck and call. One more crack, the flow of water accelerating again, and the frozen air extending more and more through the waterway. 

"You think it was Heartless?" Ven asked, rushing behind Terra with Keyblade in hand. 

"What else?" Terra panted, he too holding his weapon. The cement passage was beginning to feel suffocating, given how tall he stood compared to Ven. He could raise his hand and touch the ceiling if he wanted to. Ven would need to jump just to scratch with the tips of his fingers. His legs sunk deep beneath the rising water, filling his armored boots with excess weight to be carrying. Terra was slower than Ventus as it was. The discomfort and force on his legs only made it worse. 

The waterway cleared into the circular room that held the power generators, where they'd first arrived.. They were overrun with water, inoperable until the source of their damage was ceased. Water, however, didn't stand as the lone obstacle. The two boys expected to find Heartless thrashing open the other floodgates, but in this very room, Dusks danced about, their razor-like hands threatening to further damage the machinery. 

"N-Nobodies??" Ven stuttered. "But, I thought that-" He didn't get to finish, a Dusk diving for him immediately. He stumbled backwards to guard the being's attack and Terra swung down just as it collided with Ven's Keyblade, shattering the creature physical form. 

"Focus, Ven!" His blade cut through another Dusk that had flung through the air. "We can figure it out later." He didn't recognize what it was they were fighting, he'd never seen them before. They were all white, somewhat humanoid, if lacking a face. They stood just barely taller than Ven, wobbling on their feet and twitching erratically. Their palms were like knives, ready to lacerate and ensnare anything in their path. Terra stood his ground, ready to cut down any that got too close. 

One by one, they would stream towards them, their elastic bodies ignoring every physical law that existed. Terra and Ven trading strikes, heading onto their own corners of the circular room to tackle their own enemies. Ven displaying impressive feats of dexterity, effortlessly spinning his Keyblade about, light on his feet and pouncing enemies as they got a bit too close. The occasional cast of a wind spell, sending what few enemies it could snag straight into the upper atmosphere of the room where he could easily strike them back down to the pavement. 

Terra put forth brute swings, the blade cascading to the pavement and utterly crushing anything that the teeth snagged on its way down. Raising the firmament, but pressing his boots forward as he continued advancing towards his adversaries. Even if Ventus was the faster of the two, Terra could swing once and the Dusk would explode and vanish into thin particles of light and darkness. Occasional fire spells and bolts of lightning would rain down on the poor white husks that only did as they were told. Until none remained for the two to face. 

The two took deep breaths, scanning the environment over for more enemies, composing and preparing themselves in case there was another attack. Yet none left. The damage had been done, but at the very least, there was ease of access to the generator room. At least, for as long as Aqua could hold the water back. But-

"If there are Nobodies here..." Ven heaved, eyes squinting. "Then, who's..."

"Those are Nobodies?" Terra asked. He'd never seen one for himself. Roxas was the only exception, and even then, he didn't really count anymore. He'd gotten a heart. 

"Yeah." The blond straightened out, the Keyblade vanishing from his palm. "We gotta check if there are more of them. They might go after other people."

Terra nodded, a new found determination gleaming in his eyes. "You lead." 

They ran through the halls, footsteps echoing. The storm outside was not nearly as rough as it had been earlier, but water still streamed down the sides of the castle, drenching the two as they ran into open air. Terra instinctively brought up his hands to cover his eyes, but such a feat was unhelpful, his clothes and body together soaked already. His once natural spikes drooped under the weight of the water in his hair. His pants had already been soaked, but he was only reminded as his legs got a bit harder to lift up. Ven wasn't in any better a position, the several layers of fabric he wore absorbing every droplet and starting to cling to his skin. His blond bangs stuck to his face and he tried to blink the water droplets out of his eyes. At least he could lift his legs. 

"We'll cover more ground if we split off. You head to the west end. I'll go east to help Aqua." Terra didn't claim to know the layout of Radiant Garden too well, but he did remember the Outer Gardens being linked to the waterways, possibly in such a way he could stop whatever was ailing Aqua's efforts to stop the flood. The sooner she could join them up on the surface, the more people they would have to combat the Nobodies. He only hoped that they were the only adversaries in sight.

Ven didn't feel too comfortable rushing through the rain. For all that Terra could bear the extra weight, Ventus' body was still getting used to moving again, much less in combat. His skin was brighter in complexion, limbs definitely grown more muscle and marrow back, and his blond hair was no longer pale from the lack of sunlight. He'd had a whole month to train outside with his friends now, only cut short by the onslaught of snow. 

He hadn't thought much of it before, but now things were clicking into place. It'd been a month since Sora had vanished, since that light in his heart suddenly faded. The long thirty days of relentless wind threatening to throw him off the mountain if he so much as walked down the stairs. And what Xion had said, about the month of heat waves in Twilight Town, only to be followed by intense rain. Snow suddenly appearing at the castle. And now a thunderstorm, here, in Radiant Garden, where there hadn't been one for over a decade. It was lining up all too suspiciously. 

He shook his head, keeping his pacing steady, prying himself out of the cumbersome thoughts and only wishing to focus on the surroundings. He was still treading down the main steps to the castle behind him, stumbling into the open square, dotted with plant life and over-flowing waterfalls. It would be a gorgeous sight if not for the small child screeching at the Nobodies slinking about her. 

Like he had once before over a decade ago, Ven's instincts took over. " _Look out!_ " He yelped the one warning and pulled his arm back. Then threw it forward with all the might he could muster, tipping on one leg as the Keyblade hurtled forward and flew from his palm. He'd improved in use of magic since then. His hand ignited a bright green, small specks of spectral energy emitting from it. The Keyblade itself collided with the first Dusk, breaking it almost immediately. Normally his Keyblade would swerve to him as he called it back, but it began to light the same green in his hand, and it kept spinning about. An invisible hand guiding it to strike down the other three Dusks surrounding the poor child on the firmament. She screeched louder, having ducked on the floor to avoid any chance of collision with the weapon. It pierced the last Nobody and vanished from view, reappearing in Ven's hand as he called his weapon to return. 

One more glance around at the square to ensure there weren't any other creeping enemies, and then his blade disappeared. The floor was a little slick, but he managed his way across and to the center of the square, where the small child was still cowering. She was barely taller than maybe two yalms, but still, much shorter than Ventus. He knelt down next to her, leaning his head to one side. "Hey, you okay?" 

The messy white-blonde cut was atrociously ruined in the pouring rain, her eyes watering over, a small sob choked in. She didn't say anything, but did gaze her amber-eyed gaze to the taller boy. Her clothes were in tatters, like no one had cared for her in years. _The Dusks really tried to hurt her._

"My name's Ventus." He smiled and extended a hand to her, hoping to offer some comfort. She was very clearly frightened and flinched away as he offered his hand. He didn't expect her to take it immediately and only allowed his smile to persist. He hoped he didn't come off as threatening. "What's your name?" 

Her eyes ran up and down his frame. Ven wondered if she was as observant as she seemed to be. Often children didn't fully understand the actions of the older kids or parents, and would just mimic them in hopes of looking a bit more mature. But her eyes looked absent, like she wasn't all there. I looked like that once. 

He whipped his head around, sending droplets flying from the tips of his hair. The castle wouldn't be safe for her, given the waterways were still flooding. But he didn't know if there were more Nobodies in town. He couldn't just send her off to fend for herself, given her utterly poor condition. She didn't even have shoes on, the damp shirt clinging to her body torn at the waist, the shorts ragged and draping at her knees. She certainly couldn't hope to outrun anything, most especially in this weather. 

She was whimpering, but eventually, her hand latched onto the tips of Ven's fingers, just barely big enough to wrap around two of them. She must've been only four-years old, if barely older. She couldn't even manage words. Her whole body shaking, for both fear and the bitter cold winds. Ven didn't want to admit it to himself, but he wished he'd dressed a bit warmer. 

But the child was finally trusting him. She grabbed onto his hand with both of her own and met his eyes, still trying to contain anymore cries. He kept praying that he didn't look scary, but he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror since early that morning when he woke up late. He might've looked like an utter mess, but it seemed the child didn't care. She still cried, but the frown seemed to be vanishing. Her hands tightened over his, squeezing tight for someone to be there for her. He needed to find her family, or someone who could at least watch her while he-

**_My liege, we've found you._ **

Ven's eyes widened, the voice ringing in his head. He jerked up and eyes flicked all over their surroundings. The girl frowned again and muttered something unintelligible. She followed his gaze, looking around her as well. Her gold eyes glanced behind Ventus and she pointed, yelling something inhuman. Ventus followed her command and stood up. More Dusks, and then something else. A different Nobody, but most certainly a Nobody, given its pale white tone. It had no legs, but petals dangled at its waist as it hovered in the air. A scythe-like weapon sat in its noodle arms, the lack of a face only giving the young wielder chills. 

They spurred into existence in a flurry of thorns all around, at least five of the scythe-wielding ones encircling Ventus and the child. The Dusks slinked across the ground, closing the distance and giving the wielder little choice but to fight.

In a matter of seconds, his Keyblade flashed into his palm and he rose it high in the air, front-handed. He screeched, "Storm!" and the magic fleeing from the key wove beneath his heel into a circle. The energy ensnared the Nobodies around him, whisking them up into the air and sending them reeling. The Dusks flopped over like paper and the interesting new flower-like being dropped their scythes and tried to scoop themselves up. Before they could locate their prey, Ven had taken the child in his left arm, holding her by her waist perpendicular to his own. She screamed and jerked about, but his grip did not falter. Ven tore across the pavement towards the housing district.

He hoped he'd be fast enough to outrun the lot, occasionally glancing behind to see if they were tailing. A few were already limping towards them, picking up pace and slithering through the air. Blood pumping and adrenaline rushing through his limbs, Ventus picked up his pace. It was tricky to run with the child thrashing away in his arms and the rain making the ground slick. He tried to calm her, yelling things like, "It's okay, we're running away from them!" Or, "I'm not gonna hurt you!" 

Her hand flew up and slapped his face at one point, staggering him just a bit. The cooling rain did little to soothe the stinging, only annoying him more. The housing district was empty, and still in disrepair. People must've fled elsewhere in town while the storm was going on. He needed to find them and make sure they were safe. Nobodies wouldn't be hurt by conventional weapons. Another glance and they were only a few yalms away. If one limb stretched a bit too far, they could snag his boots and trip him. He desperately picked his legs up higher to move faster, but fatigue was catching on. His breathing was already heavy, spots appearing in his vision. He needed to stop soon, or his body would decide for him. 

Sure enough, a Dusk shot forward across the floor, latching onto Ven's leg and digging itself into the cement. Ven's eyes widened and he yelped, falling forward into the cement. His body twisted as he fell so as he would land on his right, unarmored shoulder and potentially save the child in his other arm the chance to run away. He slid a bit across the wet surface and the child tumbled out of his arms. She rolled over onto her front, twitching and moaning. But she didn't move to run. 

Ven's scared eyes flew from her to the Nobody holding a scythe over his body. The Dusk raveled over the one leg it had snagged, even as he tried to kick it off. And then another Dusk held onto his other leg, tugging on it and trying to drag his body away. Ventus tried to sit up, but the scythe landed in front of his neck. He grit his teeth and stared at the pink blade, the small reflection of himself that he could see looking like an absolute mess. A few more Nobodies tread towards the poor girl on the floor.

Something else in the reflection, on the building behind him. It glinted a bright white, almost like the sun was peaking through the dark clouds. And the light grew into a blinding glare, a blazing sun, rushing towards him, threatening. 

Ven shut his eyes and slammed his head against the pavement just as something rushed right over. The rustling of fabric and chains and the abhorrently loud clang of metal on metal. The gust of wind as the blade at his neck whipped up to block the oncoming strike of a Keyblade. The Nobody could hard fend off the attack and burst into particles and thorns. It's attacker rolled across the cement in an ungraceful landing, on one knee and a hand on the floor to catch himself. A Dusk turned towards him and stared at its-

**_Sovereign._ **

Roxas turned his head up, another Dusk rushing over from the other body on the floor, just behind Ventus. He swung the black blade in his right hand horizontally, piercing the Nobody and ending its nonexistence. Another Dusk, the white key rushing down over its head and smashing it into the ground until it faded into nothingness. 

**_Thou must return to whence thee came._ **

He spun to face the only Nobody not pinning his friend to the floor. Its body flung forward, the curved blade reflecting the bolts of lightning in the distance. Roxas dragged his left blade across the cement, sending a few sparks flying. The tip of the weapon flew off the firmament, in a perfect vertically aligned swing, the sharp edges of the teeth dragging across the adversary's frail form. Dark thorns spewed from the wound and enveloped the pitiful being, raveling and silencing it into oblivion.

"Roxas...?" Ventus muttered. Roxas stabbed the Dusk ensnaring Ven's left leg, then the one on the right. They vanished in spouts of darkness, letting the child move his stiff legs. Roxas passed his right blade into his left hand, holding both keys with one palm, fabric still eviscerated. He reached his free hand down to Ven, anxious eyes looking over his friend.

Ven took the offer to help and his weight vanished as Roxas pulled him off the floor and up to his feet. He heaved and pushed his hands on his knees. "You okay?" Roxas asked. His free hand reached for Ven's shoulder. 

"Is... where is..." Ven didn't think of himself much, already looking for the child. She was still on the floor. He spun on his heel and slid across the wet floor, falling to his knees again. Roxas stared at the child, noting how tattered and torn her clothes were, and how messy and unkempt the blonde-white bangs sat on her head. "Hey, can you hear me?" Ven hesitantly put a hand on each shoulder. He pushed her over to face her up. 

Roxas hovered over the two. "Who is she?"

"Just someone that lives here. The Nobodies were attacking her." He looked up at his doppelganger. "She's freezing cold. We gotta get her somewhere safe." 

Roxas nodded and the two took off through the district. Ventus held the child in both his arms, the same that Terra held Roxas a day prior. When he'd taken the sword to the chest. Ven flinched at the thought and glanced behind him as Roxas kept pace. His eyes trailed down his body and he wondered if the wound had healed yet. It was a very gruesome sight and Ven only hoped that Aqua's healing spells had taken care of everything. They hadn't gotten to check on his recovery, as he left earlier that morning, went through who knows what with Vanitas, and was now out and fighting Nobodies.

 _Wait a minute._ "Where's Vanitas?" Ven called out in the pouring rain. 

Roxas didn't reply and felt a bit dumbfounded. He and Vanitas had left the study as soon as they heard the onslaught of Nobodies attacking the castle, and thus the town. While Aeleus and Dilan were fending them off best they could, there were only certain types of weapons that Nobodies could be hit and destroyed by. Vanitas complained the whole time that the two guards were utterly useless at their jobs as he effortlessly destroyed Nobodies with naught but a swipe of his key. Roxas chastised him for it, feeling less his age and more his experience in dealing with people he didn't like. 

But after the two had finished their business at the castle, Vanitas proposed they find the source of the Nobodies. Roxas asked what that meant. He replied, 'Nobodies take orders. Who's commanding them?'

"I dunno, I lost track of him." Roxas admitted. He felt a bit guilty that he'd failed at his only job so far, but that short talk with Vanitas made him feel somewhat confident that he wouldn't try to hurt other people. Deliberately, at least.

Ven could hear that guilt wracking up in his friend and didn't want to pressure him about the cumbersome fears that Ventus held in his heart. He knew what Vanitas was capable of if he truly wanted to cause harm. He'd seen it multiple times now, his claims that he'd kill Terra and Aqua, his Keyblade hovering over Aqua and threatening to end her life, the blade held at Sora's neck and trying to rip Ven's heart out of his. And now his attempt to take Roxas' own body for himself. It was all very bothering. But it wasn't the proper time to bring any of it up. Later, when they were at home, and they could talk and breathe and just be happy.

Ven turned corners, bolted down pathways, up and down stairs. He knew the most populated district would be up by the bailey, where there were normally shops and people standing about. But would anyone still be there, in this pouring rain? He could only hope. His eyes fell on the girl. She looked to be whimpering in her sleep. But at least she was no longer trying to slap Ventus for saving her. 

Through the gates of the bailey and out into open space again, where a brittle fence held as the only boundary between the district and over the edge of the wall. In the vast distance past the darkened skies, the great maw that used to hold hundreds of heartless. The blue rocks almost black under the current weather. He couldn't even see the spires of Maleficent's old castle in the distance. 

More of the scythe-bearing Nobodies appeared on their tracks, Dusks slithering across the ground like snakes. Roxas spun on his heel, halting in place and spawning his two swords into each hand. When Ventus halted to stare at the spectacle, he turned his head so that their eyes would meet. "Keep going!" Roxas barked, bearing his teeth. He turned back towards the Nobodies and dashed forward, a lens flare where he stood. 

Ven couldn't waste any more time and turned heel again towards the shopping district ahead. He bolted up the stairs, towards the peaks where normally moogles would flutter about and people would talk about the restoration of the town. But there was hardly such a sight at the top of the stairs. All the shops abandoned. More Nobodies appearing about. Soon enough surrounding him. 

He turned in a small circle, looking for any hope of getting out of this. They moved in closer and closer, leaving him little room to maneuver. He couldn't summon his Keyblade with the girl in his arms. He couldn't hope to fight like this. His grip on the small child tightened and he shrank down, preparing to shield the girl with his body if it came to it.

A bright light beneath one of the Dusks closest to him, glowing like a circular pattern. It exploded in an upwards blast, a wave of heat coming from the point of contact, sending the Dusk and the ones around it reeling and flying into the air like torn paper. Ven ducked his head and groaned, the heat being a bit intense. The circle of light fled beneath his feet and to another set of Dusks, beeping before it exploded again and sent more flying.

And again with another group, and again with the ones that flew through the air. They all started to back away from Ventus, who could only stare at the interesting and familiar sight. Yet one Nobody would not be faltered, and it dove forward, crescent blade aiming for Ven's head. The blond didn't have time to react, the glint of the blade only appearing in his peripheral vision. He gasped and ducked again.

The Nobody was immediately pinned to the floor by something blunt and sharp, shaped like a massive 'x'. It was gray, shiny, sleek and powerful. Not a Keyblade, but reminding Ventus more of Lea's chakrams that he used to wield before he'd obtained a Keyblade. Much less spiky, only having four points.

"I'd say that the programming worked!" It was a girl's voice, energetic and, again familiar. Ven stared at the weapon as its wielder landed just behind it. She plucked the star out of the fading Nobody's form and tossed it in her hand. Her black hair parted on the side, almost like Xion's in length and color. The brown eyes full of glee and a small smile pursed on her lips. She wore a dark top and shorts to match, her shoes laced just below her knees. The rain didn't seem to bother her. "If only Cid had finished it earlier, maybe things would be a little less wild."

Ventus immediately recognized her by the voice and appearance, the memories from his friend surfacing in his eyes. "Yuffie?" He muttered her name. 

The girl looked up at Ventus and smiled. "Yup." She waved a hand at him, the white band clinging to her wrist sagging a bit under the weight of the rain. "Lucky you I came along when I did. You didn't seem to be holding your own too well." Her eyes twitched down to the small girl in his arms and her happy demeanor vanished instantly. "What happened?"

"The Nobodies were attacking her. I dunno how stable she is, but she needs help." Ven let Yuffie look down at the small child. She scanned over the girl whimpering in his arms. Then nodded.

"Alright, follow me. Oh, and don't let the claymores hit you. They're programmed to go after Nobodies and Heartless, but they can snag you if you're not careful." 

He followed the fast-paced ninja best he could, but she didn't have the extra weight of a child in her arms. She was light on her feet, carrying little on her person but her ninja star and the light vestments to allow for ease of movement in combat. She'd glance behind her, slowing her pace a few times and letting Ventus catch up. He prided himself over his speed, typically. But now? Naught but shameful performance. The girl moaned in his arms, her brows furrowed, skin already turning a light pale. 

_Please, just hang on._

Yuffie turned the corner and led Ventus to the already familiar house that Ven should've recognized the first time he passed it. She pushed the wooden door open and stood by as Ven ran through the doorway, then slammed it shut behind them. She leaned back against the wood and ran her wrist over her head. She was soaking wet, though, so any sweat she could've wiped off was quickly covered up with dripping water from her hair. She sighed and yelled through exasperated breathing, "Program works, Cid!" 

Ven had his eyes fixated on the stone floor, trying to compensate for his tiredness and the weight of the child in his arms. He blinked a few times, eyes turned upwards to catch sight of a gruff looking man with hair brighter blond than he had, swept back with goggles mounted on his head. He looked very mad at the young child who'd stumbled in without even so much as knocking. 

"Certainly hoped it would." He glared at the boy. "An' who in the blazes is this 'upposed ta'be?" 

Yuffie stood up straight and gleefully placed on hand on the nervous boy's shoulder, as he was very much paralyzed. "Oh, lighten up, Cid! He was just some kid that needed help!" She kept up the smile, then dropped it immediately. "Well, it's not him." Yuffie gestured to the ill girl in Ven's arms. "She needs help. Like, right now." 

Cid stared at the child in his arms then sighed. "I dunno where Aerith is. Yer' gonna hafta look for 'er on yer own if ya need healin'."

"Hmm... She's probably with Leon..." Yuffie speculated. "Uh... what was your name?" She rubbed a hand over the back of her hand and smiled weakly.

"Ventus." Paramounting concern draped over his entire figure. He looked ready to drop to his knees and just sleep on the floor. Water dripped from his clothes, creating a puddle inside the house.

"Right. You stay here, I'll go out-"

Someone screeched. There was a loud bang and a little less loud thump as something collided with the pavement outside of the house. And then again, a scream and a bang. Yuffie stared at the door, eyes narrowing. She glanced at Ventus, then to Cid, both looking a bit shaken. Cid muttered, "Never 'eard a Heartless make that sound before." 

Her left hand, coated in a long black sleeve of protective fabric, latched onto the handle and she pulled it open just an ilm or two so she could peak out. Something was scuffing the cement, from the sounds of it. And there was some frantic yelps and cries. One more bang. Yuffie turned her gaze to Ventus, then back outside. To Ven again and then back. Only last time to Ven and she asked, "Do you have... a brother?" She was very obviously unsettled by whoever was out there.

"No..." Ven couldn't recall anyone of relation to him, except for maybe Vanitas. And why would she ask if he had- "Wait, ROXAS?" In no less than a second, Ven dumped the girl into Cid's arms and slid to the door. Cid yelled at the boy for being careless with someone else, but he didn't do anything with the newfound kid in his care. Yuffie threw the door the rest of the way open and Ven ran back out into the pouring rain.

It was certainly Roxas who was outside. His Keyblades were lying on the floor far away from each other. He was stumbling about, like something had nailed him in the head and gave him serious head trauma. He almost tripped over his own coat a few times, his hands flying up to his head and trying to numb whatever pain he was feeling.

"A-Are you okay??" Ven took another step forward, hand stretched out to possibly grab a hold of him. But before Roxas could fully adhere to Ven's prescience and possibly grab hold, a glistening circle of light began slinked beneath him. It pulsed once, twice, then pure light energy burst forth from beneath it, throwing Roxas off his feet. He screeched and flew back through the air, tumbling over onto his front, face-first onto the pavement. He was going to have a second concussion if that happened a few more times.

"Wh-What's-" Roxas couldn't even ask the question before another circle of light appeared beneath where he previously stood. He stiffened up and frantically moved to an upwards position so he navigate might around the small circle that moved him where he moved. "What is that?!"

"Why would the town's defense go after a kid...?" Yuffie asked, placing a hand to her chin. 

Roxas kept stepping backwards and out of the small circle's reach. It wasn't speeding up or slowing down, but continued to march towards him, threatening another reeling blast of pure energy. His eyes trained on the small and intangible weapon that only seemed to chase him about. 

"Can you make it stop?!" Ven requested with a rather fond worry. "It's hurting him!" 

"Turnin' off the whole defense 'ystem'll leave o'er halfa town without help." Cid groaned, glaring at Ven from inside the house, cradling the small girl in his arms still. 

"That's strange, though." Yuffie muttered. She looked to Cid for an answer. "It's only programmed to go after Heartless and Nobodies, _right?_ "

"You doubting my work, lass?!" Cid snapped. 

Yuffie gasped and placed her hands on her hips. "Why else is it going after some random kid? CLEARLY you did _something_ wrong. Sora helped to get the data for those things MONTHS ago! You should've have the system up and running perfectly in two days!"

"Then why don't you go out an' do yer job, 'Great Ninja?!' Seein' as how I ain't doin' it right!" 

Ven sighed, already remembering the quips that the two would throw at each other from his time with Sora. Yuffie and Cid didn't hate each other in the slightest. They were fairly good friends, in fact. But they had their spouts and arguments. Now was not the time for one of them. "HEY!" Ventus barked at them.

Cid and Yuffie looked off from each other to the child standing out in the rain, his doppelganger dancing about behind him trying to avoid getting thrown into the air again. Ven frowned at them, a glare on the two for their childish accusations thrown at each other. They both sighed and Yuffie straightened up, already having an idea in mind. "Your... friend there, is there something... special about him?"

"Somethin' where the system might've mistaken 'im for, say, a Heartless er' Nobody?"

He immediately wanted to say no, but of course that wasn't true. Roxas entire existence was super messed up, right from the very beginning. Not only did he rush off with Sora's body and Ven's heart in tow, but he didn't hold onto Sora's memories. So Roxas woke up, in front of a bizarre and abandoned mansion with no memories, akin to a newborn child who needed to be taught how to live. And when he returned his existence, and Xion's existence, to Sora, his heart grew silent in his Somebody's. Until it burst out again, taking a puppet replica for his own body and making it human with just his heart and memories inside it. Again, anything but normal. 

But of course, one thing more than any other fit the notion: Roxas was still a Nobody. Not because he lacked a heart, but because of the way he was created. It was a weird subject to touch on, but it was only the truth. And the defense system clearly knew it. 

"H-He's a Nobody, but he's not trying to hurt anyone!" Behind Ven, Roxas got blown back again and slammed against the wall, a screech escaping his throat again, quickly muffled as he made contact with the cement. He slid down the side of the wall and kept trying to move away, dazed. 

"What?" Yuffie looked from Ven to his twin. "Those things can look like people?"

Roxas heard that and glared at the girl. "Hey, I'm one of those 'things!'" He didn't get much room to keep his eyes locked with hers, already have to tumble away as the next claymore pursued its prey. 

Ven nabbed her attention again. "Please just turn it off!" He ran back up to Cid, clutching his hand over the ties and emblem over his chest

Cid was getting fed up and dumped the child back in Ven's unprepared arms. "We can't, kid, alright?!" He scoffed. "Now, if you can git me some sorter data on yer brother outthere, I can program 'er not to hit 'im. But 'til then, yer just gon' halfta deal with it." 

Ven stammered, looking for an argument. "That's not-!" 

"It's fine!" Roxas huffed out, still moving about trying to keep his distance from the claymore. Ven watched helplessly, unable to help ease the difficulty of the task. "I can take it." His hissed under his breath. Then louder, "We need to go help the others!" 

Ven wanted to argue to stay here and persuade Cid to relieve Roxas of his new hindrance. But it really wasn't a fight he'd win. If it truly came to it, Roxas could leave via a dark portal if his life was in danger. It wasn't fair to ease him of one, dismissable burden when the whole of the town's people needed these to fend themselves from the intangible foes. 

Yuffie could see the distraught hesitance behind his blue eyes and she stepped up. "Here, we'll look after the kid." She extended her arms out in and offer to take the child. "You go with him, I'm guessing you'll be fit for combat against the Nobodies." 

Ven looked down at the girl again. She looked a bit better, not that she wasn't too soaking wet. Her skin was still a bit pale, but it was definitely warmer in the house than anywhere else Ven could hope to protect her. He handed the small child off to Yuffie, who took her with care and consideration. She already seemed to look a bit calmer. Yuffie smiled at Ven and nodded, an empowering look that lifted his spirits just a tad bit. He moved to take one last glance at the small girl in her arms and froze. 

It wasn't just the girl anymore. But something dark, almost black in color. Her orange eyes were lit up in a blinding yellow blaze, where her mouth used to be, a ragged red line that creeped into a smile. That same shade of red tipped its clawed fingers and wrapped over its small limbs like string. Shadowy tendrils and extensions of its body, like two big spikes and wings, shook and rattled with its eery and disturbing form. It hissed at him, backing further and further into the shadows behind it, trying to get away from the wielder. Then it darted forward across the sleek tiles, aiming for his legs and attempting to save itself from destruction. His right swung blade down over the top of the poor Heartless, piercing and utterly destroying its tempered form, the remnants of darkness lapsing over the teeth of the black Keyblade in his hands, cracking the white tiles beneath and echoing down the chained hallway. 

Ventus gasped and blinked a few times, the bizarre vision fading out of view and the white-blonde child appearing as she did before. Yuffie noticed his fear and reaffirmed. "I promise, she'll be safe here." She smiled again, hoping it would make Ventus a little bit happier. 

Ven could only try to forget whatever it was he'd just seen. The image was already fading from mind, but the sickening and repulsive feeling he felt lingered. He looked to Yuffie and forced a small smile, barely trying to look optimistic. Then turned back to the door.

"Where are Terra and Aqua?"

"I think... the outer gardens...?" He was still very much distracted.

But Roxas didn't waste any more time, not bothering to wait for Ventus to take the lead. He started through the district, the claymore chasing him like it was on a leash. Ven managed to keep pace, if just enough to see what corners Roxas was turning. Whatever he'd just seen, he couldn't let it phase him. It didn't matter right now. 

Had seconds passed? Or minutes? It must've been minutes, because they were bolting through an entirely different sector now. A place just a little similar, where he'd met Terra once, many years ago. Where he promised Terra that he would be there for him when he needed him most. The rain was a little lighter now, but it was still very dark out. The waterfalls of the Outer Gardens were overflowing onto the pavement, the flowers all about beginning to drown beneath the onslaught of water. And ahead, by the entrance to the waterways, two people stood by, back to back, one Keyblade for each of them. 

"Was that all of them?" Aqua muttered, eyes running over her immediate environment. 

"Must be." Terra answered. He sighed and let himself breathe for a moment, his Keyblade vanishing as he realized their combat phase had ended. Aqua did the same, her arms hanging by her sides. They both heaved and sighed, somewhat happy that they'd fended off the Nobodies by themselves. 

Roxas continued apace, Ven tailing behind, but still a bit perturbed by his recent memory. The former called out to his friends, "Terraaa! Aquaaa!" 

They looked out to Roxas, wide-eyed and still catching their breath. Aqua swallowed her pride a bit. "Are you two okay?" Her voice cracked. Roxas slowed to a stop in front of them and nodded. Ven leaned over on his knees, mimicking his friends.

"Well, there's something chasing Roxas around trying to blow him off a cliff, but-" Ven stiffened up and spun around, realizing Roxas wasn't prancing about trying to avoid it. He looked down at his friend's boots, expecting the claymore to be there beneath him and hammer him into the air. But it wasn't. He followed the trail behind, but the circular weapon was nowhere in sight. "Where did it...?"

"It won't chase me outside of the town." Roxas sighed and put his hands on his waist, leaning over a bit, admitting his exhaustion. "Learned that from Sora." His left hand on his right shoulder and he started to swing it about a bit. "Are you okay? Did the flooding stop?"

"Yes." Aqua answered. "For now, at least. I did my best to make a make-shift ice wall. It'll hold, at least until the storm passes." Terra nodded, reaffirming her claims. 

"Do you _really_ think this'll end?"

The four wielders flinched and began looking about for the source of the voice. Roxas swore he heard it once before. However long ago that was, he didn't really know. "Who's..."

"Oh, I'm almost hurt that you can't recognize me by instinct. Guess you're still a bit of a zombie, huh." 

The familiar sounds of lapsing darkness behind him, Roxas spun on his heel. The dark portal faded away, the familiar face of an old co-worker standing in its midst. She smiled at him, her blond hair slicked back and two little 'spikes' poking off the front of her head. The bright blue of here eyes devious and scheming, just as Roxas could barely remember.

"Larxene..." He muttered, finding it a bit hard to believe she'd managed to survive- "Wait, no. You were recompleted. You're human again." 

She grinned a bit and put a hand on her hip. "Bingo." A small laugh. "Glad _you_ remembered me, at least. Your stupid Somebody couldn't be bothered."

"Are you the one sending the Nobodies after innocent people?!" Ventus didn't exactly know the girl like Roxas did, but he remembered her serving under Xehanort. And that was all he needed to be suspicious. 

She glanced over at Ven and glared. "I hold myself to a higher degree than that, dolt." She sighed, losing the aggression immediately. "I'm here for..." A hand at her chin. "Let's just call it 'personal recon' for now." A devilish smile.

Roxas hands tightened a bit. "Just say what you're here for. 'Cause I'm not buying your story." He held a glare on the blonde girl.

The smile vanished again. "If you don't believe me, that's not _my_ fault." She looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers a bit, seemingly adjusting to the feeling of them. 

"What were you talking about, saying that this won't end?" Aqua chimed, dragging her attention away from the two twins. 

"The storm isn't gonna stop." She said it without care. "The damage has been done and reversing that is gonna be the biggest pain in the world. So you might as well hunker down and get ready for the _calamity_ to come." She grinned and glared at the Keyblade wielders, sadistically happy for some absurd reason only she knew. 

That word, 'calamity,' brought chills to Roxas' body, even if he didn't know what it meant. He tried to shake the feeling, demanding more answers. "What damage, what happened?" 

"You'll find out some day soon, don't you worry about it." She shrugged, blinking once and taking a deep breath. "Anyways, how have _you_ been? How was the extended stay with Sora? Must've been _exciting._ " 

 _She's riling me up,_ Roxas told himself. He wasn't gonna let himself lose his temper. Even if Larxene was notably one of few people that truly made him mad just by talking to her. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, just something in her voice, something condescending. And the way she looked at other people, like they were lower than her. Very much aggravating.

"What, touchy subject?" She asked when Roxas didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ven kept his gaze on his friend, watching his curled up fists start to shake just a bit. He wanted to grab hold of Roxas' torn up sleeve and reassure him that he, Terra and Aqua were there. "Oh, is it because he up and vanished on you? After you wanted to get to know him _so badly!_ Ohhhh, poor little Roxas..." 

He groaned beneath his breath, so very badly wanting to lash out at her and cause harm, but he just kept reminding himself, starting a fight is not gonna solve anything. The rain poured on top of his head, his blond hair barely spiking up anymore. The slick fabric of his coat protected his skin beneath, except where it'd been torn and the hood wasn't pulled up. He tried to lose himself in the numbing cold of the rain, distract himself from her harsh comments. He'd already moped enough for one day. He'd already lost and had to find himself today. He didn't need it to happen again. 

"Hmmm." Larxene pursed her lips and eyes narrowed. "Something's a bit off." She looked Ventus up and down. "You _were_ always such a mystery. Hard to believe you got chosen instead of someone like me... And now you can't even remember the past." Another glance over his body. "You didn't even age a day, did you? THAT'S impressive." 

Ven looked a bit lost. "Are you... talking about me?" He gestured to himself. 

"Who else?" She flaunted her hand about in a grand gesture, amusement tipping the edges of her mouth. "So, you're the only one who can't hear this. Can't risk anything, after all." 

Larxene darted forward faster than anyone could've possibly seen, sparks flying off the edges of her coat. She raised one leg up and launch the sole of her heeled boot at the unsuspecting boy's chest, much like in a previous time, where his friend's armor wasn't there to protect him. And all the same, he cried, slamming his eyes shut and reeling back through the air. His body flying for a moment before landing in the cold running waters of a nearby fountain. 

Aqua gasped and yelled his name, "Ven!" She started towards the fountain. He struggled in the water, not drowning in it, as it was only some ilms deep and his head landed on the wall that held the water in place. But where he'd been kicked stung. A bit dazed from being thrown so far and colliding with the cement so hard.

Larxene raised up a palm, beaming with sadistic delight. Bolts of lightning flying out of her palm. It etched forward through the atmosphere light a true bolt from the storm overhead and made contact with the water, and thus, Ventus' weakened body. The bolt was alive. It was a magnet searching for metal, and it could detect the zipper on his jacket, the plating on his boots, the armor on his waist and shoulder. It stretched out its electrifying hand and grabbed hold on his chest. It began sending bursts of painful electricity throughout his body. He released a wail of pain as his arms shot back under the bolt's command. The tips of his fingers twitched with numb agony as the bolt relished its victim's pain.

Then it released and left his body in the electrified water. He moaned, the excess electricity in his body and the environment jerking his limbs about like a puppet, despite his unconscious status. Aqua froze in place, scared to get any closer lest she, too, suffer the injury, blue eyes visibly shaking along with her knees. The static in the air leaving sickening feelings. 

"VEN!" Terra cried, already rushing forward towards his younger friend. Roxas was too stunted to even react properly. Larxene spared him the trouble and she latched onto the front of his coat, her fingers clutching the fabric cover his chest. Roxas gasped, but barely tried to fight it. She spun his smaller body in a quick circle and threw him towards Terra. Roxas screeched and collided with Terra, crashing into him with such force that they both barreled over into the pavement, tumbling over each other until Roxas landed hard on his left shoulder. Terra rolled over to a stop just behind Aqua's heels, groaning and eyes held shut in mild pain.

Larxene stood tall over Roxas and bent down to get a better look at him. He had one eye shut from scraping the side of his face all over the cement. He pushed his right arm on the floor in a poor attempt to get up. She glared down at him. And muttered:

"Do you know where Marluxia is." 

Roxas flinched. He didn't exactly know why, but the memory of that former assassin left him feeling a bit hollow. But he spoke the truth. "No. I don't." He heaved in, still struggling to get upright. The two's eyes locked on each other.

"I'd hope you're not lying..." She glared.

"I'm not." He rolled over onto his back, now upside down facing the nymph. "He'd tell you, wouldn't he?" A deep breath in, then out. "You two worked at Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah, and that stupid place up and vanished. It was where we'd meet once we'd finished our work with that old man and now I can't even find it anymore." She hissed, her fingers twitching with great annoyance. "I swear, if you're lying-"

"What? What are you gonna do?" He practically spat in her face. He was feeling cocky. 

One hand ignited in a blaze of bolts. "Do you WANT to find out?!" The electrifying knives appeared between her fingers and she raised a hand up high, preparing to stab. And she thrust forward. The knives dug into something, but it wasn't Roxas' frightened features. It was blue and formless and made sounds like light whistling. The red slits for eyes seemed to stare at Larxene, the sharp edges and points of it devilish form whisking in the wind. She stared at the bizarre creature that had barely saved Roxas' life, her knives impaled in its strange body. 

Another one leaped up and latched onto her arm. "Wha..?" She stared at the strange thing on her. Another on her leg and then a fourth on her other leg. "Hey, let go!" She yelled, swiping at them with the blunted knives and her other hand. She stumbled backwards, away from Roxas. Another latched onto her leg, holding her at that position on the concrete.

"Don't hurt him." 

A familiar voice, one that she'd grown to hate and abhor. Lately, one she needed to accept as a comrade. She turned so she could see the face of the cloaked figure, the blue beings on her body hindering her movement. He'd never removed his helmet in front of her, but she could tell who it was beneath that coat. The metal frame still around his jaw. She recognized the Floods now. "You're supposed to be-"

"Gone?" Vanitas scoffed. "Is that was _the Master_ told you?" His expression was blank, eyes tired. The pouring rain drooped his black spikes. "Sorry to disappoint." He looked like he wanted to go to bed.

"You were one of the chosen." She scowled, still struggling to tear the Floods off her body. But more of them rose out from the ground, threatening to encapsulate her. "You must've fallen at the skein! How are you here?!" 

"Unlike you, I wasn't a Nobody." A small glare and a step forward. "Or a heart from the past. I clung to my existence best I could when I got struck down. And believe me, it hurt just to try to keep fighting." He glanced at Roxas, the boy who'd saved him, whether he meant to or not. Blue eyes dim in the cloudy and storm-ridden atmosphere. But Vanitas could feel the fear in his heart. For both his own safety and the one who'd save him. "I should've just let myself die," Vanitas sighed. "But I guess destiny has other cruel fates in store for me." 

Larxene hissed. "So, what?! You're just gonna forget what they did to you? You're not gonna take your revenge?!" 

"I know that I can't take back the piece of me that was lost." Vanitas admitted, still dead-toned. "So I'll keep existing, in spite of that. I'll keep going so I can prove I don't need him."

"Last I recall, you said you weren't even at full strength until you took him back. You wouldn't stop feeling pain until you were yourself again." She tried to hack away at a Flood clinging to her sleeve, but in vain. "So you're just... content with feeling pain, with being darkness?" 

He grinned a bit. "I've gotten used to it. Being the darkness in someone else... it's bearable." He seemed to be enjoying himself, in some twisted way.

"NO!" 

Vanitas flinched and the sight of something struggling in the electrified water caught his eye. Ventus was trying his best to sit upright in the water, but his limbs kept twitching and succumbing to the influence of the bolts. "You're not _tttt_ just darkness!" He couldn't even talk normally without spazzing out. "You are yo _ooo_ ur own person!!" 

For whatever reason, that desperate look in _their_ eyes filled him with a callous glee. And he only felt a bit happier seeing Ventus losing the fight for _their_ frame, _their_ limbs not even belonging to the heart inside. It was... somehow satisfying, to watch him writhe and grasp for control over _their_ body. To watch him suffer. 

Somehow, though, he felt something sad. He didn't want Ventus to be feeling that pain. He wanted to run over and pull him out of the water. And just stop the pain. End it. For the both of them. 

Larxene cut down the Floods that ensnared her. But Vanitas didn't even flinch. Another few pounced at her and she swung at them, piercing their bodies and sending them back into the darkness they came from: right back into Vanitas' heart. And for once, he didn't feel the pain. The dark tendrils that yanked on him and begged for mercy, to be put down for good. They only tugged for him to go to sleep and let his body rest. For once, he was standing in the light. Someone else's light, not his own. 

"Look, I can do this for months, if you want." He ran a gloved hand over the back of his neck. "But I'd rather go take a nap. You're not gonna get rid of them, no matter how many times you destroy them." 

Larxene heaved, her eyes twitching as she tried to comprehend what she was facing. She didn't fully understand what Vanitas was, if only the dark half of some twit's heart with the appearance of the loser that cut her down years ago.. But clearly she'd- "You're something else, huh..." She admitted, still heaving for air. More Floods still latched onto her body. "Whatever. This was a waste of time." 

The dark corridor appeared at her beck and call. The knives vanished from her palm, but the Floods didn't relinquish their grasp. She glared at her former ally and snapped, "TAKE THEM BACK!"

Vanitas smirked a bit and the Floods fell off her body, scampering across the ground and towards their sovereign. They clung to his legs like a child would to their parent. Larxene felt a bit disgusted by the sight and turned her gaze up to the Sora look-alike one last time.

"Marluxia wouldn't come here anyways, would he..." She sighed, backing away into the portal, already losing herself in thought. "Maybe I can ask..." And the darkness disappeared, her body with it. 

Vanitas sighed and let his shoulder droop. Aqua and Terra stared at him, almost mesmerized by the sight. The former holding her hands over heart and brows furrowed. A small frown sitting on her lips, the tips of her shoes turned into each other. Latter still on the ground next to Roxas, on one knee. Roxas collapsed on the floor, watching Vanitas from an upside down perspective. And the pitiful sight of Ventus still drowning in the electrified fountain. He was twitching and jerking uncontrollably.

What was he feeling? Second-hand embarrassment. 

Vanitas scoffed and walked right on past Terra, Roxas and Aqua. He summoned his Keyblade up into the air and raised it high above the poor child in the water. The sparks from the pool reached up for the tip of the key and latched onto it, conjoining at the blade's teeth. All the currents of energy pouring forth from the water and spiraling about in a crackling ball of lightning, relieving Ventus of most of his suffering. The bolts didn't spread down the blade, but were beginning to fade from a brilliant white to a pale blue under Vanitas' control. 

He thrust the tip of the Key out to the far right, far away from anyone who might possibly get in contact with the raw energy. The lightning curled through the air and cascaded down onto the pavement, exploding into a static-y explosion of blue blaze. Even given the distance, Terra could swear the hair on his head started to spike up a bit, from residual energy alone. 

The Keyblade disappeared immediately. And he approached the fountain slowly. Ventus was hanging over the edge of the wall, one hand trying to push his body up and the other dangling. His lower half still submerged under the rushing current. Vanitas wanted to laugh. But he didn't. He stretched out a hand to ~~himself~~ his brother, expressionless. 

Ven stared at his gloved palm for some time before he grabbed hold of it. Vanitas pulled Ven up out of the water, and held tight until Ven was upright and able to stand on his own. They made eye contact. Ven didn't smile, but he didn't scowl either. He bowed his head and said, "Thank you." 

Vanitas didn't really react to that comment, but he did acknowledge it in his head. His eyes trailed over the wet stonework beneath them. The rain started to blow directly into his face and he shut his eyes as the wind kicked up. Aqua braced herself, stumbling a bit at the force. Roxas and Terra groaned and Ven almost outright fell over. It was laughable. But Vanitas didn't laugh. 

It wasn't deemed safe for Roxas to go back into Radiant Garden, not until Ienzo could deliver the data he had on Roxas to Cid, to adjust the claymores to target Nobodies that weren't Roxas. He hoped that if Xion or Naminé, ever came to Radiant Garden, they wouldn't have the same unfortunate luck as Roxas did. It would be terrible if their first steps in the grand city were taken down several notches because the defense system thought they were intruders. 

So rather than head through town for anything, Roxas was asked to take them straight back home, to the Land of Departure. Aqua tried to talk to Vanitas about him going with them, but he didn't exactly seem to be paying attention. His mind was clearly on other things, Roxas noticed. He wouldn't remember this conversation. Or at the least, he would and he wouldn't care. 

The forecourt was dimly lit, the sun having already set in this world by the time they got back, cold wind blowing and threatening yet another freeze. Which was fortunate. It'd been a long day. A unanimous and unspoken agreement was made that everyone would go to bed immediately. Even if late night training sessions existed, tonight wasn't the night for them. The day had been long enough, most especially for Roxas. He needed sleep. 

He trudged right on to the west wing and up to his room. He pushed the door open and turned to shut it behind it. It clicked shut into the frame and he leaned his head on the wood, already wondering what he'd dream about tonight, given the events of today. His almost limp legs, once today not his, pulling his messy frame towards the soft bed. It wouldn't help to think about it. His body was begging for rest. 

Ventus was a little more awake, or maybe it was the excess lightning in his body still running its course through his head and limbs. But his body was sore from all the fighting, tired from the recovery state, from the coma. He was always on a strict sleeping schedule for the past month, to make sure his body would recover as fast as possible. And today had messed it up in all kinds of ways. He almost dreaded going to sleep. 

On opposite ends of the castle, the two laid in their beds and stared out their windows, each pondering the day and wondering if it was worth it to go to sleep. They'd both seen their fair share of... rather disturbing sights today, and neither wanted to face whatever ill-fated dreams awaited beyond sleep. It was a bit difficult to think about anything else, except maybe to notice the constellations in the sky outside. Ventus was rather fond of star-gazing. And Roxas had come to notice, somewhat enthused by his friend's side-interest. And so they both stared out the windows. Eyes rushing over the same sets of stars. Brushing over the same constellations. Staring into the same sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can feel the onslaught of people coming at me with keyblades
> 
> Things that may not have been super clear (just because I feel better about clarifying things):  
> -The beginning few paragraphs are written in Vanitas' perspective.  
> -Roxas is still semi-wounded from Terra's training session.  
> -Ventus nor Roxas have actually told Terra or Aqua what Roxas meant by him seeing a "memory."  
> -The scythe-wielding Nobodies are the Reaper Nobodies.  
> -The small girl that Ventus found is a bit older than she looks...  
> -Like Roxas, and Sora could in KH3, Ventus can hear the Nobodies when they speak.  
> -The Nobodies were seeking out Roxas, but they can only tell things by appearance. So when the Nobodies saw Ventus, they latched onto chasing him, as he's physically identical.  
> -Something is controlling the Nobodies that were attacking Radiant Garden.  
> -The towns' defense system is programmed to automatically detect and target born Heartless and Nobodies. As Roxas is by definition a Nobody, it will try to hurt him as well.  
> -However the system does not reach beyond the border wall, so Roxas is safe outside of the city.  
> -When Ventus left the small girl with Yuffie, he saw a vision of a Darkling.  
> -Larxene wasn't the one who sent the Nobodies to Radiant Garden.  
> -Vanitas still has control over the Unversed, but he no longer feels pain when they are destroyed. The Unversed are also a bit more durable than before.  
> -Vanitas did go to the Land of Departure with everyone else. don't worry he didn't just dick right off lol
> 
> OH AND just so it's super clear, i am PERFECTLY okay with people making art based on anything i write!! seriously, i will probably cry if you do and i would ABSOLUTELY love to see it. that goes for pieces you might write if you felt inspired somehow or art you made on a canvas or paper or digitally, whatever it is, i would LOVE to see it!!!! my Tumblr is https://www.storm-driver.tumblr.com if you need a place to send it. You can submit it if you want, send it in a DM, tag me on your own post, whatever works! But if you tag me, can you also DM me the post? I tend to lose track of notifications and would appreciate it a lot!


	5. Atone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you could read context clues, this one is some good food-for-thought.

The scenic view was not one of familiarity. Azure skies consuming all to his peripheral vision, white clouds passing in tandem where the sun would normally fly overhead. Yet the orb in the sky did not move. The ground beneath felt damp, a thin layer of water was the only barrier between his body and the endless sky below him.

He blinked his tired eyes open, moaning as the drowsiness partook of his sight. The spots and blurs of the sky faded into clarity until the white puffs of the atmosphere could be seen with ease. They whisked by like a powerful wind would return them to their origin. Yet he didn’t feel a breeze. Not wind. Just the cold water beneath him.

He sat up, barely making an effort to straighten his back. Groggy, but curious. Tired but inquisitive. He turned his head to the right, then to the left, failing in his attempts to gauge his surroundings. The sky stretched into the horizon, no buildings or mountains to break the endless expanse. The water met at the vanishing point of the sky, reflecting its magnificent view like a giant mirror on the floor. It was mystifying, but empty.

He leaned back on each hand once, turning and looking about for any signs of civilization. But was inevitably disappointed to find he was the only thing here. No point in sitting around, then. He needed to find out what happened.

His right hand pressed into the water and he pushed himself up onto his feet. There wasn’t as much weight on his body as before and he could easily lift himself out of the puddle. He straightened out, a few moans of tired concern escaping his lips. His heartbeat was distant. A glance down to his body, looking for whatever change there might’ve been revealed translucency in his skin and clothes. The heartbeat grew closer. He could see the reflection of the sky through his skin.

Thoughts of dread passed through his mind, but such wouldn’t help him now. Eyes trailing up across the water and staring directly into the horizon, where sky and water met. He muttered to himself a low whisper:

“Where am I?”

Naught to do but walk and hope he’d find something. The sound of water underneath his shoes, echoing into the sky, the void. No end in sight, nothing for miles. The same clouds drifting past. That same light shining down. It didn’t feel warm. It felt empty.

He started to run across the water and pursue any signs of life that might exist in this dead space. Such a majestic view, but no one here to share it with. And now, he realized, no way out.

Where are the others? What even happened to us?

His mind drifted as he took off through the sky. Most recent memories told the story, one of which he didn’t want to accept as the truth.

That was Terra, was it? His hair fading white and Aqua trying to protect her brother-in-training before he’d gotten too close to the body of his friend, possessed and overrun by chaotic influence. The man vanishing into the dark, reappearing to swing out the sharp-edged weapon at his practical brother. That screech that escaped Ventus before he was utterly silenced, his body taking the hit all too poorly and being launched back across the sands. He tumbled and slid to a stop, limbs sprawled about and face-first on the dirt.

Sora could feel it, that limp connection he held with Ventus for all those years, still lingering enough to let him know that Ventus’ breathing had stilled. A light in his heart suddenly vanishing, hollow feelings encapsulating the void where Ven’s heart used to rest. Terra only smiled at the destruction he’d caused, grappling at everyone’s hearts as they turned around to look at the corpse on the ground.

“VEN!” Aqua screamed, the initial shock fading once she’d realized what happened to her dear friend.

Something of the utmost rage raptured Sora’s very being, his heart beating louder to make up for the one they’d lost. Who’s anger was this? His own? Roxas? Maybe this other heart he held inside. It didn’t matter. He growled low and his hands tightened, the high volumes of Aqua’s cry pushing him far past any frustration he felt before. Eyes narrowed and teeth bared, the yellow and silver Keyblade appeared in his hand. “THAT’S IT!”

Not even a second thought crossed his mind before he recklessly bolted towards Terra. He couldn’t think of anything to do but swing, unadulterated vexation forcing his legs onward. Someone yelled in the back of his mind to stop. Who’s voice? A familiar one, for certain. But he shoved it away.

The blade swung from Sora’s right, aiming directly for Terra’s arm. It wasn’t a smart or calculated move, and it showed. Terra’s free hand wrapped around the Keyblade, dark thorns spewing forth and holding it in place. Sora flinched, his strike being halted completely. His hands yanked on the weapon, trying to dislodge it. The much more skilled wielder smirked and his hand flicked. The dark orb amassing in his palm exploded, the force sent Sora reeling. He crashed into the ground, Keyblade clattering out of his hand and vanishing. He landed on his back and his legs and arms flopped down to the ground, uselessly.

He’d felt like this before. Being thrown like a doll after such despair tugged on his heart, pulling him further and further down. The sky was storming, his memories fading, the neon lights of the dead city providing the only light, aside from the bolts of lighting and the heart-felt moon in the sky. All he’d wanted to do was stop Kingdom Hearts, set everything back to the way it was. She’ll come back… and the three of them could be together again.

He’d been beaten before, just like this. He’d been forced to watch his friend’s light be snuffed out by naught but destiny. To be reminded that he wasn’t as powerful as he thought he might’ve been. To have his entire world shifted about without his consent. It was sickening. But it was fate.

That voice spoke up again, one that had supposedly grown silent inside him, and Sora listened:

“Don’t get yourself killed… Otherwise, you’re not keeping your other promise.”

Right. Promise.

Even as he rushed through this void in the sky, he searched fervently for the other hearts inside him. Their light was faint. They were there. But whatever had happened to Sora, he could feel it. Those hearts had been forced farther down, unable to reach him anymore.

He went to wonder how they fared, if they were even conscious of what was happening. Maybe they understood the situation better than he did. He felt a bit guilty that he didn’t know this other heart he held inside. Maybe Roxas knew them. He wanted to ask, but Sora didn’t understand well enough how it worked between him and his Nobody. He’d tried, plenty of times to talk to Roxas, be it out loud, in his head, even in a dream. Sometimes he’d dreamed of Roxas, but that was all it was. It was a spectre of the person he wanted to meet. Just a dream.

Just a dream.

A dream….

I’m dreaming.

Wait, I’m dreaming-

Roxas’ moaned and his eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, the tall window next to his bed mounted in frost. Everyone had gotten more blankets and pillows in advance this time. Roxas wasn't cold at all. But when he exhaled, steam came off his mouth and nose. Outside his blanket shelter, it was freezing.

He'd gone to bed early the previous night. Discarding the coat almost immediately, he dressed in something different for once. Just a set of night clothes that he wore when he slept. And dozed immediately.

That dream felt strange. Less of a memory, more of… a realization. Fondly obvious, it was Sora's memory. He'd dreamed of Sora's memories before, but not recently. He was expecting something from Ventus again, or maybe even Vanitas.

He shuddered. Vanitas was in this castle somewhere. He was in the other wing, away from Roxas like Ven promised he’d be. But Roxas didn’t like the distance from Ven. And then it wouldn’t be fair to leave Aqua alone to deal with Vanitas. Nor Terra on this side. Everything was set to the safest degree they could manage for as long as the darkened boy didn’t lash out.

The events of yesterday still left him feeling sick. Roxas gripped at the edges of the bed, looking straight up at the ceiling and wishing the memories would fade from his mind. But he had nothing else to think about now that he’d reminded himself that his captor was in the castle. He needed to distract himself.

It was still very early in the morning, the sky out still dark, but illuminated by the stars. There were more clouds about, but few. A brush across the foggy glass would let him see the small snow particles falling outside. Yet another overnight freeze.

The weather lately had been utterly strange. The terrible storm sweeping over Radiant Garden yesterday, he wondered if it was still raging. Roxas left the world at Aqua’s request to open a corridor and he had heard Ventus mutter that he’d come back in the morning, when hopefully the storm would be gone.

Larxene said it wouldn’t be…. A ‘calamity?’ What is that? Does it have something to do with the weather? What was going on?

Just thinking about it all made him anxious. Not the right thing to put his mind on. He glanced around the room, looking for another distraction. The shells Xion had brought him, a few that made the sound of waves if you could listen close enough. A notebook that he’d scribbled a few entries in since he got it, as well as sketched a few things when he was feeling really bored. Textbooks from his schoolwork, all of which he’d taken with him when he left Twilight Town.

Even if Roxas and Xion did independent studies, as they were enrolled under a special case, it wasn’t his excuse to push it aside in favor of… other things he’d prefer doing. Roxas was more attuned for literature understanding than anything in the mathematical works. Reading in general interested him, and if he had the free time, he was almost certain he could’ve nabbed every book in the room and read through them all in the span of a few days.

Seeing as how distracted he’d been, and with nothing to do now, he’d decided he might as well start the day off with such. Roxas grabbed the small novel off the top of the small desk where he’d kept his belongings and sat back down on the bed. Leaning up against the window, where the pale moonlight would act as a light source, his legs dangling a bit over the opposite edge of the bed and the small book sitting in one palm, he started. The contents of the book weren’t particularly interesting, but it was something he’d been assigned to have a report on due by next week.

Roxas really didn’t know about the story before now, much less knew anything about what he really held in his hands. It was a small book, just centimeters over the length and width of his hand. The font was rather small and he had to squint a bit to read it properly, or bring it closer to his face. The right-hand pages were the actual story, and the left was some sort of easier-to-understand version of it. He preferred reading the right side, but would glance at the left on occasion to ensure he’d understood the story properly.

He turned another page, already some way into the story. Something about a ghost haunting people, acting as a bad omen for things to come? It was a bit difficult to interpret what was going on in the story by dialogue alone. Descriptors for actions would be nice, but of course, that wasn’t the way this story was written. It was originally meant to be acted out on a stage, but it had become a ‘classic’ read as the years went on. The work must’ve been a very old one, to follow such a philosophy.

Regardless, it was becoming interesting already. For as little as the way words were spoken made sense, Roxas pieced together that there was a coronation for a new king, who took the place of the old one, just recently died. And they wed the previous queen, which felt a bit off. Little room for grievance, already remarrying after just two months? Must not have been a very loving relationship, Roxas figured. Even the son they left behind still very distraught and bothered, especially by the hasty marriage. Poor guy.

He could already tell what the twist in the story would be, it was too obvious: the queen wanted the king dead so that someone else may come to the throne. The ghost was the previous king, and it would be the son’s role to seek out the killer and bring them to justice. Another twist along the way might have to do with the son, but other than that, it was easy to spell out. The author did not do a very good job at hiding their intentions.

It was still a decent enough book to hold his interest for the rest of the “first act,” as it was called. Probably just another left-over from when the story was meant to be acted out. Roxas skimmed the pages, the moon’s pale light illuminating the room a light blue-gray. It was a calming color, matching the cold temperatures of the night. He pulled the rest of his blanket over his legs, then over his arms. When he exhaled, steam burst from his mouth like a puff of smoke. It was distracting at first, but he learned to ignore it in favor of the story in his hands.

As he turned the next page, right index finger caught the edge of the paper and slid right across his skin. Roxas hissed and winced, yanking his hand away from the book. He glared at his hand, noting the small line across the tip of his finger. It stung, but there was no blood. Just a cut on his skin. Nothing worth getting bandages out for. He needed to be a bit more careful.

Before he’d gone to sleep, Terra and Ven helped Roxas pull the last of the bandages off himself, noting that he’d almost fully healed. For a while, Roxas couldn’t breathe quite the same, from the impact of Terra’s strike. But he was able to take deeper breaths again, greater strides and faster approaches. Just one more day and the wound should be gone by tomorrow night, Ven muttered. He’d clearly dealt with stuff like this before. As he should have. He was training to be a Keyblade Master.

Roxas had always wondered how training would go. The past few days didn’t count, they were just weak mock fights to test where he needed to start. Maybe they could actually begin once the sun rose. Or maybe the others were still too exhausted and worried to even consider training him at this point. Roxas knew why. Vanitas was now a very big concern.

The chills crept back on his limbs, like they might be taken away from him again, and he might have his heart shoved down into the abyss. Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head, putting a hand over one eye and trying to compose himself. Am I really bothered by this? I’m stronger than this, I know I am.

When they’d gotten to the castle, Terra brought Roxas up to his room, ensuring that he could stand as a barrier between the Nobody and his possessor. No one knew who Vanitas really was, only given a few hints by the times he mocked and challenged them to fights. He might try to lash out at Roxas again, who might’ve been able to hold his own, but he wouldn’t have to if Terra could get in the way.

Aqua and Ventus stayed up for a few hours after they’d gotten home, trying to ask Vanitas questions and gauge just what he wanted. He was taken to a dorm opposite from Aqua in the east wing, and a couple doors down from Ven’s room. He sat on the bed, one leg resting on the mattress and the other hanging over the edge. His hands rested in his lap and he seemed to be glaring at nothing in particular. He looked tired.

Aqua stood by the bed, eyes looking over his interesting appearance. He was a spitting image of Sora, if only his hair was a bit longer and black in color. The golden eyes, too, were different. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and low, like he didn’t want people to hear him properly. He never rose his head to make eye contact.

“Can we do this in the morning.” He muttered. “I’m tired.”

“We are, too.” His dear ‘brother’ crossed his arms. “I’d love to sleep, if I wasn’t worried about you hurting anyone.”

“If you’re so worried, then take my Keyblade and leave.” He closed his tired eyes.

“Is it really so hard to answer the questions?” Aqua scolded.

“I'm. Tired.”

“And you also tried to hurt someone today.” Aqua glared at Vanitas, and he opened one eye to return the stare. “We're not going to leave until you at least talk to us.”

“You're gonna pass out and fall asleep.” He mumbled.

“We're staying.” Ven stated it blunt.

Vanitas and Ventus stared at each other, mimicking the other's expression. Any other day, the former would be able to tell exactly what Ventus’ intentions were. Today, however. He couldn't read him at all. What happened to me? I feel… very different.

A loud and exasperated sigh. “Alright, fine.” Vanitas sat up straight, best he could. “If one of us falls asleep, it's not my fault.”

Aqua didn't waver, still pondering if he truly meant harm. “Where did you find Roxas?”

“He showed up in the dark realm and nearly passed out in the sand. He was about to turn into a Heartless, if I didn’t do anything.”

“And what was that?”

Vanitas yawned, stretching both arms up. “I kept him awake.”

He didn't say anything else, letting his arms droop back to his sides. Ven stared at him, “And?”

“What.”

“Somehow that meant taking Roxas’ heart?” Aqua crossed her arms.

He scoffed and a smile on his lips. “I didn't take his heart. I took his body.”

“Yes, because that is so much better,” sarcasm coated Ven's voice like sugar on a sweet.

The smile vanished. He gazed off into the distance, at nothing in particular. “I was dying, alright? And he was my only hope to get out of there.” He shrugged. “Might've had a little fun with it. It's been years since I've been in my own body, and his was… almost the same.”

“Roxas doesn't look like you…”

“Nope.” Vanitas gestured to Ven. “Like you.”

Aqua shifted a bit, feeling the change in mood. She wanted to change the topic immediately, but it wasn't her place to. This was up to Ven.

He didn’t. “We’re not the same person anymore.”  
“So?”

“‘So’, what? We aren’t! You can’t just take his body because he looks like me! That’s not fair to Roxas!”

“Nothing’s fair for anyone. I had my body and name taken away from me over a decade ago. You don’t think I was looking for every way to get it back?”

Ventus groaned, realizing he might have a point. But even if- “Roxas has nothing to do with that. That’s between you and me.”

“You want to give me back that body, then?”

Ventus and Aqua stiffened up, almost like they were getting ready for a fight. She stepped forward, already acting as barrier between Ventus and his other half.

“Relax…” He took a deep breath in, then out, steam tipping the edge of his nose as he did so. “I know I’m not Ventus anymore.” His gaze trailed down to his hands, coated in the black cloth of the coat. “I guess… I thought there was a chance to be me again.”

“I’m not entirely sure what happened to you or Ven,” Aqua was still very much wary after his previous startling comment. “But if I understand it correctly, you were separated from him. And trying to go back will hurt you both.” She glanced over at her friend, his brows furrowed and a small pout on his face.

Vanitas choked on a bit of laughter. “It’d hurt him more than me. I already did it once. And that was when the pain stopped.”

“What ‘pain?’”

“The pain of being separated from you.” His eyes shifted over the mattress. The dark shadows of the room at his disposal, to use however he pleased. Something whistled in that darkness, shifting and twitching about. Ventus felt his heart drop and spun on his heel, jumping back a few ilms, wide-eyed and a bit scared. Aqua stared into the shifting shadows, where a small creature twitched and shuddered, its red eyes gleaming in the dark. It lurked forward, towards the bed and its stubby little arms latched onto the fabric. Effortlessly climbed up the side of the bed and nuzzled next to Vanitas leg. He only glared at the small, blue creature, with little horns like a Shadow’s.

“Unversed…” Aqua mumbled. “They do come from you.”

“They’re the embodiment of what I feel.” He reached forward and touched the small Flood’s head. It didn’t do more than shudder. “The negative effects of having a heart ripped into two pieces. Sifted apart, light and darkness to live on, separated from each other.” The small Flood started to shudder more. “This is what it feels like.”

Ventus stared at the small creature, still appalled that it didn’t lash out and immediately cause harm. The countless Unversed he’d fought alongside Terra and Aqua, and this little one sitting on the bed, were the same. They obeyed Vanitas no matter what, because they were apart of him. Still are. Will always be.

And it didn’t dare try to hurt Aqua or Ventus where they stood. Vanitas didn’t want it to. He didn’t want to.

“Are you… still hurting?” Ven asked, a bit of guilt aching in his heart.

“No.” He kept petting the small Flood, as if it were an animal.

“Who healed you?”

“Your twin.”

“Roxas…?”

He scoffed. “No, it was Terra.” With an awful lot of sarcasm. “OF COURSE it was Roxas.”

Ven frowned. No one would get past his rude demeanor. “How did that happen?” He moved on with the conversation.

“I don’t know, it just did.” He yawned again. “Can I just get some sleep without you two berating me?”

Aqua and Ven exchanged some nervous glances. Vanitas only glared at them both, hoping they’d just leave already. Aqua sighed and let her arms hang at her sides. One last glance at Vanitas and she turned around for the door. Ventus did the same.

“Whoa, wait.” He sat up straight, eyes opening a bit more. “You’re actually leaving?” Vanitas didn’t think he’d get that far.

“Yes…?” Ven looked back at him.

“Do you… want my Keyblade?” He held up his palm like he would to summon it.

Aqua kept her pace for the door and pushed it open, stepping into the hall, out of sight. Ven almost smiled a bit and said, “Keep it.” He turned back to the door and followed his friend. The door clicked as it closed on its frame.

Vanitas stared at the door, one eyebrow raised. Did they really just… trust me? Are they stupid? His eyes narrowed. No, they’re not stupid. Quite the opposite.

Aqua started down the hallway towards her room, Ventus dragging his tired limbs behind her. The soles of his boots scuffed the floor and Aqua said, “Ven, pick up your feet.” He winced and nodded, the scuffing turning into quiet clacks as their armored shoes pressed on the dark tiles. Moonlight filtered in through some of the hallway windows, letting Aqua find her room. She pushed open the door and ushered Ven inside.

Once the door was shut, and the two could ensure privacy, Ven asked, “That seemed weird, didn’t it?”

“I’m not going to say I know who Vanitas is or what he’s like.” She sighed, leaning up against the wall next to the door. “But yes. It was strange.” She held her hands in front of her, clasped and fidgeting.

They both stared into the empty air. Ventus crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Aqua looked over the ceiling. They were both wondering what to do.

“You think… he’s acting like this, because of Roxas?” Ven proposed.

Aqua didn’t respond immediately. She felt a bit embarrassed for not having an answer. But her mind was already developing a theory. “You know, when I first met Sora all those years ago, he reminded me of you.”

Ven glanced up. “You met Sora? Before he saved you?” He didn’t remember that. Ventus was sure he’d remember if Sora met Aqua.

“Yes.” A small smile crept on her face. “He was very little. All he wanted to do was help his friends. And I could see the potential for him to wield the Keyblade immediately. But Riku… he’d already been given the ability to. And one Keyblade is enough for any friendship.” She looked somber.

“But he got one anyways.” Ven muttered. A pitiful smile. “And Kairi did, too… Didn’t really work out, did it, heh.”

“Did you give Sora the Keyblade, Ven?”

“No… At least, I don’t think I did. He earned it on his own.”

Aqua smiled a bit, her eyes half-closed. “Then my only guess is… Vanitas picked up some of Roxas’ traits, same way Sora picked up some of yours.”

Ven blinked, processing that information. “Sora did what?”

“He’s a spitting image of you, Ven.”

“Whaaat?? No, no way. I’m not that nice.” He rubbed a hand over his cheek, his face heating up a bit.

“You are, you just won’t admit it.” Aqua laughed a bit to herself. Ventus only got a bit more flustered and he turned his face away, trying to hide his light blushing. She pushed herself off the wall and reached a hand over his head. She ruffled the spikes and Ventus gasped, not expecting her to do so. He laughed a little. Only a little bit.

Aqua smiled at him, already feeling a bit better after the day’s encounters. “You go get some sleep, Ven. I’ll stay up to make sure he doesn’t do anything.”

That little grin on Ventus’ face vanished. “No way. You’re way more tired than I am. And you gotta help train Roxas in the morning. It’s way more important that you get some rest.”

Aqua was taken aback by the notion. She hadn’t even thought about what they were going to do with Roxas. Nothing bad, of course. But she had completely forgotten about his training in the wake of this new guest at the castle.

Still, that wasn’t a reason to neglect what she’d promised him. What he’d been waiting the past four days for. Training wouldn’t be complete in just one day. She knew it’d take months, maybe years before Roxas could achieve the rank of a master. But delaying the beginning, even if just by a day, was another day for him to wait to take the Mark of Mastery Exam. He was ready to start.

Ventus and Aqua said they’d stay up while the other would sleep, but eventually Aqua just dozed off sitting on her bed, her body slipping onto the pillow and arms and legs curling up around her.. Ven was not far behind, slumping on the floor, back on the side of the mattress and nodding off almost immediately. They both should’ve been wary of who else was in the castle, but Vanitas had fallen asleep as well. And he didn’t wake up for some hours.

Roxas kept on reading, already breaking to the second act. He’d somewhat predicted who the ghost was and what the intentions were behind his murder. It wasn’t the wife who’d done the killing, but the brother, who took the throne once his sibling was dead. Roxas felt a bit disgusted by the notion, but noted it was only fiction. What he was reading wouldn’t actually affect him. This wasn’t really a thing that happened… hopefully.

He sighed and pressed the book closed. That was enough for now. He set the book down near the pillow and lifted up both his arms, stretching. The soreness from his right arm had faded at last, after having been severely dislocated some days ago. At the time, Roxas wasn’t quite sure what had happened to his arm. But whenever it moved, it burned like a fire from the tips of his fingers to the back of his head. He could still feel his arm, but it didn’t move as he wanted it to. It hung off his body like a lose thread from clothing, begging to be either torn off or put back in place. And Roxas would like to keep his arm.

He swung both arms in a quick few circles, loosening them up a bit more. The blue hues of the moon were already fading, telling him the sun must be rising. Aqua did say that they usually got up at sunrise. It would be good if he could get into that motion. Roxas figured he’d be staying at the castle for quite some time. And the sooner he got used to the schedule, the better.

Roxas nearly rolled out of the bed, barely making an effort to get up properly. He pulled his typical jacket into his hands and stared at the white fabric. He wanted to put it on, but something felt off. It wasn’t typical training attire, given what Aqua or Terra wore. Ventus wore a jacket very similar to this one, even the red collar was bent down in the same way. But it didn’t feel quite right. He pondered if he should just put the black coat back on and train with that. Roxas was growing to relent that thing. And it didn’t help that Vanitas wore one now, practically identical. But he didn’t have anything that would really be fit for combat.

Well… maybe I do…

Rustling through some of the boxes he’d brought with him didn’t yield too many results. He hadn’t gone out and gotten too many things for himself since he came back to Twilight Town. There wasn’t really a need to. It was a month of heatwaves, for most of which he’d neglected to wear anything but the black zip-up shirt and the regular gray pants. It made sense, being the last month of decent summer weather. Autumn was around the corner, and it smacked hard, the sudden downpour overnight. If he went back to Twilight Town now, he NEEDED warmer clothes. He just needed clothes, in general. Roxas glanced around the room, looking for anyone that might be watching. No one was there. No one heard the dark corridor.

The castle was already starting to stir. Terra was usually the first awake, as would be the case if Roxas hadn’t beaten him to it. He sat up in the bed, brown hair spiking in every direction from his tossing and turning at night. He needed to cut it soon. It was getting unbearably long.

Dressed in minutes, Terra pulled his gauntlet of armor over his shoulder, giving his arm a quick throw around to ensure he’d secured it properly. So that it wouldn’t fly off and hit Ven in the face during a spar. It’d already done that once and poor Ventus walked away with a dark spot over his cheek where the collision happened. He tried to laugh it off, but teared up when his smiling hurt his bruised skin. Terra did not need that happening again.

He stepped into the hall and shut the door behind him. Eyes wandered towards Roxas’ room and he debated on going to wake him up for the day. But there was some shuffling. Distant and quiet, but someone was awake in that room. He hoped it was Roxas. Who else would it be, anyways.

Terra’s footsteps echoed through the throne room. The remaining moonlight filtered through the glass-stain windows adorning the walls, the prism of color raining down on Terra. He stood towards the center of the room, staring up at their intricate design. It was still just as mesmerizing as the first day Eraqus brought him here when he was still a child.

Without command, Terra moved to begin practice with the strikes of his Keyblade, even if there was naught to practice on but the empty air.  
  
That was almost 20-years ago... He had a hard time believing how much time had passed. His body hadn’t aged a day since Xehanort took it for himself. But if that wasn’t accounted for, Terra would be thirty-two years old around now. Maybe thirty-three. It was almost a little scary to think about. His birthday was botched at this point. Or maybe he could just consider himself looking much younger than his appearance would tell. Ventus and Aqua were in the same boat, of course. Aqua’s excuse was much more valid, given time didn’t work properly in the dark world. But Ventus? That was a weird case.

One would think his body would continue to grow and develop, even if it laid dormant in a castle without a heart. But perhaps the body didn’t do anything if there wasn’t a heart inside to guide it. Terra wouldn’t know. And he doubted Ventus would either.

What about Roxas? Roxas didn’t look as though he’d aged a day more than Ven. His complexion was just a shade darker, and the blond tones faded in his hair. Even his blue eyes looked like deeper water, now that Terra thought about it. But other than that? No differences that Terra could see physically. Maybe it does have to do with the heart, seeing as how… Roxas didn’t have one.

The door to the east wing opened slowly, the old and polished wood creaking on the hinges. Terra glanced over between one of his practice swings and spotted the blue hues of Aqua’s clothes and hair. “Good morning,” Terra spoke.

“Morning.” Aqua muttered. She rubbed a palm over her face, watching Terra’s practice. “Your left leg is off.” Little effort put into her speech.

Terra looked down at this legs and realized his left foot was just a bit too far forward in placement to get a decent swing out. In this part of his rotation, he would take the key in both hands and swing straight down, throwing his right leg forward to close distance. But it would be a bit difficult with how far he’d have to step. He moved his legs just a bit closer together, the morning grogginess already beginning to fade. “Thanks.” And he swung forward. Much better, cleaner, and definitely more precise. “Where’s Ven?”

“He’s still asleep… I figured to just let him be.”

“And Vanitas?”

“Him, too.”

Terra let his key rest at his side. His eyes narrowed a bit. “Aqua…”

“I don’t think he’s going to start anything.” She held her hands together in front of her, over her heart. “While you and Roxas were asleep, Ven and I… we asked him questions. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Can you be sure?”

She shook her head, but the glint in her eyes was full of hope. “He said that his heart was damaged. And that Roxas helped to heal him.” She met Terra’s eyes. “I think he’s better now.”

“By choice or chance…” Terra muttered. He glared at the tiles on the floor, memories he wished to forget resurfacing. “We still can’t trust him just yet.” Lowering his head. “And Roxas…”

“I know. But in the end, it’s Ven’s choice.”

“What?”

Aqua sighed and let her arms hang at her sides. “Vanitas and Ventus used to be one heart. That’s what Ven said. So it’s his decision to make. Not ours.”

Terra stared at his friend, noting the fearful expression passing over her. “Aqua, I’m sure Ven wouldn’t want you to be quiet about this, especially if it’s bothering you.” His Keyblade vanished from his palm and he walked towards her.

“It’s not our place, Terra.” She stated it firmly. “Vanitas is Ven’s responsibility.” He said it himself.

I did say it myself, didn’t I?

Ventus was already wondering what they’d do with Vanitas. Someone should’ve been watching him, to make sure he didn’t try anything. But he and Aqua had passed out, leaving Vanitas able to attack anyone in the castle if he so wished. And he didn’t do it. He just kept sleeping.

Ven had opened the door to the room, noted Vanitas’ face-down-in-the-pillow position, then shut the door and went back to his room. His body felt cold, Aqua only getting to throw one blanket over him when he dozed off next to her bed. He wanted to put on warmer clothes, but the sun was rising. And his training attire adorned his body already, so he had no reason to change.

I’ll warm up if I go practice.

He was ready to just head down to the throne room, but he was still hesitant. Something felt very off. Like there was something missing. He glanced down at his outfit, noting things he would sometimes forget on his most tired mornings. The boots were secured on his legs. He hadn’t forgotten the waist plating. That second shirt he wore for protective purposes, even if it wasn’t buttoned all the way, was there. Cross-ties around his chest were tightened. And the armor strapped to his left was secure.

Ventus glanced into the mirror by his desk. His hair was an absolute mess. He nearly gasped silently to himself, then ran his hands over his head, trying to get it to look normal again. After a minute of trial and error, he sighed and just left it be. Whatever, it didn’t matter.

But something’s still missing. Ventus ducked beneath his bed, his desk, nearly got on top of the bookshelf, almost pushed one of the plant’s off his shelf, dug through the wardrobe, and even looked outside the window into the snow-coated forecourt. But he couldn’t figure out what was missing.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, anxious about what had gone missing. Blue orbs flicking across the room, looking for anything that looked strange. The textbooks from his studies were still on the desk. Notes and drawings were still pinned to the walls. The small telescope for stargazing still stood upright. Chirithy’s little home-made bed was still in one-piece. His training weapon that he’d used, before Terra gave him one, was still chipped and dented.

He’d almost concluded that there was nothing really missing. But his eyes flew back to the small bed. It was pitiful, but all Ventus could manage until he’d found the freetime to go somewhere and get his Dream Eater a proper place to sleep. Just a few small blankets that he’d folded up into a puffy pile, one Chirithy insisted was more than enough, a drastic improvement from it’s previous sleeping conditions. When Ventus asked what that was, it said it couldn’t quite remember. But this was definitely better.

“Chirithy?” Ventus asked out loud in a worrisome tone. He stood up and looked about the room, expecting the small cat-like creature to pop up once he called, as it normally did. But it didn’t. No delightfully enthusiastic voice, either. Chirithy wasn’t here.

He called its name once more. Then a third time. Chirithy wasn’t here.

Immediately, Ven tore out of his room and bolted down the hall, hoping the small creature might be with Terra or Aqua. He nearly tripped down the stairs, being very reckless with his footing as he ran. He shoved the door open and ran out into the open throne room. Terra and Aqua were standing towards the center and both turned to their young friend when they heard the door.

“Good... morning, Ven.” Aqua sounded worried. “What’s wrong?” It was obvious something was bothering him.

Ven stopped just a yalm or two away and took a deep breath. “Have you guys seen Chirithy?”

Terra and Aqua both shook their heads, but held a gaze on the blond child, who’d already started glancing about the throne room for his new friend. “When’d you see him last?”

“The other night, when Roxas…” He paused, realization striking him in the head. He’d never told Terra or Aqua about what happened to Roxas. Why he screamed and collapsed during his and Aqua’s fight. Or what Roxas was describing after he was free from Vanitas.

“‘When Roxas…’ what.” Terra prompted for an answer.

“When he started having the bad dreams.” Ven muttered.

“Like nightmares?” Aqua asked.

Ventus shook his head. “No. He could barely remember the first one but… he said they were more like memories.”

Terra’s eyes narrowed. “Whose memories?” He already suspected what Ven would say.

Ven gasped a little, but then sighed. He drew in a deep breath, then spoke, “Mine.”

Aqua’s head rose just an ilm higher, the interest and concern piquing.

“My memories, from before I trained under Eraqus. The stuff I can’t remember, at all.”

The master hoped Ven would say more, but he was at a loss for words. “Why would he have your memories?”

He shrugged. “That was the last time I saw Chirithy, though.”

Terra crossed his arms. “Maybe Roxas knows, then.”

“Go ask. And while you’re at it, make sure he’s awake.” Aqua smiled a bit. “He’s had a rough few days, but it’s not an excuse for him to sleep all day.”

Ven nodded, returning the expression. She was right. Despite Roxas getting the short-end recently, he still needed to put forth the effort of any apprentice training to be a master. Even if it meant just being awake at the right time. Or being properly dressed.

Ven was ready to make his way to the west door, but no need. The door swung open at his twin’s nudge. And now, it might be a bit easier to tell the difference between them.  
  
The first thing to notice would’ve been the long-sleeved jacket peeking out from under his white one. The fabric slipping down to his wrists, but just above his checkered wristband and the black glove he now wore over his right hand. Still the same pants from earlier, but he wore much more equipped-for-combat boots. His pants were tucked into another protective layer of cloth, into the boots to keep them secure. And if anything, he looked a bit taller. Maybe taller than Ven himself.  
  
[(Heh.)](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/560490772898775041/561799648482951168/roxas.png)

The three wielders stared at him as he approached, and he looked much more presentable than he had in the previous days. His pace was much more steady, head held higher, and more regard for his appearance and self-care than before. Roxas looked content. Maybe even happy.

His eyes went over the onlookers, who only looked stunned by his appearance. And he soon began to wonder if something looked wrong. No, I’m sure I look fine. I hope. Oh my gosh, please tell me I look fine.

“Never seen you wear… that.” Ven mentioned, eyes going over the new additions to his regular clothing. Roxas stopped his pace just a few feet away. He kept up the small smile, despite his now impending anxiety that the three he’d come to know as friends would comment negatively on what he wore. Roxas had tried really hard to find something that would fit for him. Something that might drive him apart from Ventus.

Aqua stared curiously at him. “I take it you’re… ready to start training then?”

He nodded.

“Real training now. Right?” Terra was the first to actually look away, towards his two friends who were both in awe at his chosen attire. Aqua let the glee sink in and smiled.

Aqua moved for Terra and Ventus to continue practicing their elemental magic from the day prior to Roxas’ apprenticeship, while she and the latter would work with each other on his form in combat. Even if Roxas had held his own before he collapsed, and quite skillfully she noted, he was still a bit reckless in his movement. He didn’t always position himself properly to get the full effect out of a swing or a charge. And she noted just how exhausted he’d been after using just a little bit of magic. Roxas might have strength and agility, but his form was sloppy at best. The brute force would only distract for so long.

She thought it best not to mention how little effort she was putting into their previous spar. Maybe if she’d clarified the use of no magic from the beginning, then he could’ve won faster, before he fainted. But in a real fight, where one would give their all, he would only last as long as his enemy could dodge. And Aqua was fairly agile, as well.

He still didn’t show any signs of understanding a guard technique. He could roll out of the way successfully, gave decent force and exertion behind the swings of his Keyblades. But anytime the strikes would bear on him, Roxas elected to swing back, best he could, in an attempt to parry and send his attacker reeling. He never dropped to defend himself. It’s like he didn’t think he had to.

He swung out at the open air, to display how he would normally move about and have Aqua pinpoint a few areas that needed improvement. She realized sooner now that Roxas really had no training prior to what he needed to teach himself to work for the Organization. He was quick on his feet like Ventus was, but he did fidget about at times. Even if he had the brute strength Terra could display, there were times he didn’t balance the force of his blades. And any use of magic was powerful enough to rival the master’s, but it left him drained if he cast the same spell twice. He displayed overwhelming results in each category, but a jack of all trades was a master of none. He was part-way to knowing how to properly fight. Now it was just about perfecting it.

Aqua had already figured that Roxas’ inability to properly wield magic without dropping to his knees might’ve had something to do with his body. It was a replica, and it wasn’t human until Roxas’ heart left Sora to claim it as his own. So it wasn’t quite used to the sudden bursts of aetherical stress. Or the constant and sustained fighting and running about. Or bearing the strikes of an exceptionally strong Keyblade wielder sending him flying.

Even if Roxas was skilled tactfully, his body needed to adapt still to the heart inside it. And the heart inside it needed to learn how to guard.

She demonstrated a traditional guard technique: firmly planting both legs on the ground, ensuring her knees weren’t locked, and holding the blade horizontally with both palms to support it and any pressure that may be applied. It was the most common way to block if one didn’t use a barrier. And using a barrier was a strain on the heart if one didn’t learn magic like Aqua did. Blocking the traditional way would be best for Roxas, at least from the start.

He seemed to recall guarding from his time wielding a single Keyblade and attempted to hold his right blade the same as he did then. But the concern plastered over his expression was a giveaway: he didn’t feel he was doing it right. When he brought his arm up to guard, his other hand hung limp at his side. He dug his right leg forward and bent his knees like proper, but he could only block for as well as his right arm was capable of holding the blade. The left was occupied with holding onto his other.

Aqua suggested that he try to do so with both blades at once, but even then, the guard was weak. She told Roxas to hold the stance and she performed a light swing down the center of his form. Instantly, the Keyblades slid off each other and his wrists were forced to bend and let the teeth of each weapon poke him in the chest. Aqua hadn’t swung hard at all, just enough to stagger him for a moment. Roxas sighed and muttered, “That’s not gonna work.”

Aqua beamed and put a hand on his shoulder, dragging his worrisome gaze to her own. “With time, you’ll get better. Don’t worry about being perfect in the beginning. It took me years to learn any of this properly. And I bet you’ll get it down much faster.”

Even if his eyes didn’t agree, he tried to smile back. It was still bothering him, evidently. Roxas would only learn from trial and error, however. And that entailed failing in the first place, enduring the light pummel of his fellow peer knocking him away in combat. He’d already done it once and was carried away with a severe wound. He’d already gotten a glimpse of the weeks to come.

While the two worked on Roxas’ technique by the thrones, Ventus and Terra initiated their mock fight, where-in they moved to practice their magic to the best of their ability. Ven prided himself over his incredible grasp over wind-based magic and ability to direct light at his command. Terra worked more along the elemental side, but didn’t like to admit that most of his combat value came from brute strength. He was adept at conjuring orbs of fire and beams of ice, but Ventus was also great at dodging them. For every time Terra tried to move in to bear down on his friend, Ven could easy roll out of the way and cast an aero spell, sending Terra flying some steps back.

He would snag Ven’s shoulder or his leg on occasion and allow the gap to close so he could force Ventus to defend himself rather than run away. His Keyblade was shorter and less enforced than anyone else’s in the castle. The lack of reach and weight was what made it possible for him to move incredibly fast. But that also meant the more force brought to bear on his guard, the less likely he had a chance of sustaining his defense. A blizzard spell froze his leg to the floor, and even if the ice would melt in a few seconds, it was enough time for Terra to dash forward.

He swung his blade straight down, aiming to break Ven’s form and beat him to the floor. Nothing too harmful, and his swing was much more controlled versus when he fought Roxas. Ven was already preparing his guard, but with his leg frozen at such an odd angle, it would be actually be the reason he’d stagger. Terra collided with Ven’s Keyblade, and the two locked eyes for a moment. They both looked to be enjoying themselves with the intense training.

But then the ice melted. Ven’s previously frozen boot pressed into the puddle and slid back, sending his body directly into the tiles beneath him. He screeched for a moment, but was immediately silenced when his face collided with the cold floor. His Keyblade clattered down onto the stonework and Terra stood above him. He stared at Ven, face-first on the ground next to his armored boots, the young child moaning a bit in distress. And Terra laughed. He laughed and held his hand over his chest as if he were trying to contain it.

Ventus never said he yielded, though. His right hand reached out for the Keyblade to his side and he grabbed the handle. In no less than a second, he swiped horizontally at Terra’s leg, his eyes barely able to see his target from beneath his messy bangs. Terra’s left leg immediately went sideways and he no longer had support to hold his body upright. He choked on a cackle and immediately fell down to the tiles, landing on his left shoulder and smacking his temple into the hard surface. His arm was protected mostly by the gauntlet raveling up his shoulder, but pain flared up in the side of his head and Terra held his eyes shut, hissing at the pain.

“Should’ve made sure I was done…” Ven’s voice was muffled a bit, being face-down still. But there was a playful smile on his face. He didn’t regret what he’d done. Ventus rolled over onto his back and let his limbs flop over with him.

Terra did the same and grinned a bit. “Is that a draw then?”

“Yeah.”

Light snickering from the two, they both sat up. Terra glanced past Ventus, Aqua and Roxas in the background still working. Roxas held a stance similar to the one from the day prior, when he sparred with Aqua. Almost like time had slowed, he performed the strikes of the previous day, and Aqua pointed and commented on how he swung. Sometimes she would step forward and move his arm a bit higher or lower, nudge one of his legs a bit into different positions, put a hand over his chest and raise him a bit in stance. It was the same as the Master did for her and Terra and Ventus. Although, Terra figured Aqua had it a bit harder. She needed to consider that Roxas held two weapons. Though if anyone could figure it out, it was Aqua.

Ventus followed his friend’s gaze, taking in the same sight. He smiled a bit, happy to see Roxas happy. Even if he looked a bit frustrated with himself, Ven somehow knew that his doppleganger was enjoying his time here. The small grins of achievement when Aqua didn’t correct him, or the narrowing of his eyes when she did. He was learning. And he was dedicated to it.

Enough time had passed when the sun was shining the prisms directly down rather than across the room. One quick break, only lasting about five minutes, and it was onto yet another mock spar. But this time, Aqua and Terra were to perform for the twins. Ven wasn’t afraid to admit that Terra most definitely was ready to take the Mark of Mastery again. But for some reason, Terra said he’d rather wait for Ventus to catch up. It wouldn’t make a difference if Ventus became a Keyblade Master now or later He knew he could do it one day. Just needed to put forth the effort.

Ventus and Terra had both lost a lot of time after the whole mess with Xehanort. The month following his defeat, the two were barely composed in combat. Ventus fared a bit better, possibly from experiencing the thrill of combat through Sora, but his body was still very frail from lack of use. Terra was in a daze for a week or so and his strikes weren’t as calculated and precise as they would’ve been a dozen years prior. Yet in the following month, they’d made great strides in catching up to where they previously stood. Terra was most definitely ready for the exam again. Ventus, however, was still a bit behind.

As Aqua and Terra launched themselves at each other, Roxas sat near the thrones, on the steps and carefully watched the two throw swings at each other. Ventus sat down next to him and mimicked his stature, but he wasn’t paying as close attention as Roxas. The attacks his two friends threw at each other were familiar and concurrent with his memory. He could recognize and even predict a few of the swings they would throw. Roxas, however, was awed. He’d never seen such intense combat between two wielders before, the only exception maybe being himself and Sora.

Aqua and Terra exchanged parries and swings, one closing the gap and the other jumping away, then vice versa. A blizzard spell leaving the tip of Aqua’s Keyblade, a rapid swing maneuver being executed by Terra. They’d hit each other in the back of the head or square in the chest, but never enough to knock the other down. They were going to wear each other thin. It was a mesmerizing sight. Roxas’ heartbeat seemed to quicken with the advance in combat, the pouding in his chest getting louder.

Terra seemed to freeze in place for a moment before raising his Keyblade high with one palm. He brought it down to bear on Aqua, but she leaped back. Where his Keyblade made contact, the ground shattered. Dust and grime of the stonework exploded up in a cloud, covering his entire body and shading him from view.

The young boy gasped and gaped at the fight, taken aback by the sight of the two fighting now. Where was I again? It’s dark, it feels cold. He glanced to his right, then left. And found no one sitting nearby. Where am I? This town, it feels so… empty. Stone and wood structures nearby, windows adorning the walls of houses and purple tiles along the roof, where the young man had landed.

The blue form of Aqua seemed to blur as she fell back off the roof of the building. She gasped and reached out her palm, green light materializing into a blade, trying desperately to defend herself. The man in the dust swung his blade once to clear it and pushed off the roof. He brought his blade to his left side and darted forward in the blink of an eye. The horizontal strike met the girl’s Keyblade midair.

She held the key in such a way that she needed to use her other arm to support the hasty guard. And it showed that she wasn’t careful. Her attacker thrust forward once and sent the girl reeling, falling through the air.

Effortlessly composing herself, she flipped over and her feet skid against the side of one of the buildings, facing her attacker as he charged forward with another heavy strike in tow. They clashed once, the sound metal on metal resonating throughout the streets. She immediately weaved to the right and ran alongside the wall, trying her best to get away. The man threw himself forward and into the air, preparing one last time to throw her off and intercept her escape. Her pitiful guard could not protect her and she was sent flying into the pavement, only twenty or so yalms away from their spectator.

He landed on the ground nearby and she leaped away. His Keyblade cut through the air between them, creating a tear of light rippling towards the girl. She dashed forward, narrowly avoiding the use of magic, landing just in front of him. She raised her Keyblade above herself and almost fell to her knees, moaning as he struck down on her. But she held her guard.

The man groaned, seemingly glaring at her from beneath the mask. He bore his teeth and shouted, “Why do you get in my way!?” He pushed forward with one leg, using the grueling and sharp-edged blade he wielded to send the masked girl's key up into the air.

She skid back, just a little more distance between them. Her blue and twisted Keyblade fell and struck the ground behind her attacker, out of her reach.

Heavy panting, she stood up slow, placing a bare hand over the blue and yellow robes, over her swelling heart. “Don't be so conceited!” Her high-pitched voice pierced the fabric covering her mouth. “I'm protecting the balance, just like the Master told us to!”

The young boy’s heart was practically beating out of his chest. Every instinct in his body told him to turn and run far away. His legs shook, but they did not obey the worries in his mind. He stood there, planted in the street, staring on as the two masters bickered.

“You need to come to your senses!” She thrust out her hand in gesture.

The man in the brown robes, his grip tightened over the Keyblade in his right hand. “If we don't do something, light will expire!” The tones in his voice were strained, like he hated his own words. He staggered forward, closing the gap between him and his former ally. “Then we won't be able to avoid the grim future that awaits.”

What future… the one Lady Ava spoke of? When the time comes, and there is war, we mustn't fight, but instead we must fly away from here to the world outside. It’s what all of our training is for, to fulfill this crucial task. The future was in our hands...

“We need to defy… the Master's teachings…” A single tear slid down his cheek. “To protect the world!”

“YOU'RE SAYING HE WAS WRONG!?” Master Invi cried out to her old friend.

“He's not here anymore.” Aced turned the blade over in his hand, raising it up to eye level and the sharp edges into the air. “I won't let his prophecy come true.” He grit his teeth. “I won't let the world fall into darkness!”

Aced lifted the blade high and swung up and down, tearing a dark rift into the air in an x-shaped pattern. The powerful conflagration was slung through the air towards the snake-bearing master.

She planted her feet firmly and hissed, “You fool!” The Keyblade in the ground behind Aced vanished and reappeared, a bright green flash in her palm. She dashed forward. One swipe of the blade towards the fountain beneath her feet and the water particles in the air flew, encapsulating the beacon of energy and extinguishing it from existence.

Aced had nary a second to react. Invi bolted, whisking past the tall man and preparing to strike him from behind. He barely turned in time to put up his blade and bore the strike from his friend. But she had caught him off guard, he hadn't blocked properly. The metal sparked as she heaved forward and pushed, the force throwing him up into the air.

Aced flew back on one knee and slid across the stonework, sending it everywhere in destroyed pieces. He thrust his Keyblade into the ground, halting his movement, but he fell with one hand to support his weight.

Invi moved forward, the teeth of her blade pointed at Aced, cautious still despite her supposed victory over him. He hadn't said that he yielded.

I need to get out of here. If the union leaders are fighting, then something REALLY bad must've-

“Ava, over here!”

Two figures ran out of the tunnel, both wearing attire similar to the two clashing masters. One pink and the other yellow.

“Invi, Aced! What's going on!?” Ava cried.

“I found out who the traitor is, regrettably.” Invi did not avert her gaze from her prey.

Ava gasped. “No, that's not true!” She looked to Gula, hoping that the worst was not to come. But Gula did not give her that hope. He turned to the subdued man and summoned his bolted blade into his hands.

“Ava, there's no time to lose…!” Gula moved to stand by Invi. Aced glanced between the two who now stood against him. He was still wounded, but he forced himself to stand, groaning as he did.

Ava looked down at her palms. Don't do it… you’re all friends, please. Please, Lady Ava. Don't-

His hopes dashed immediately, the beautiful blade whisking into her palm in a pink glare. She prepared herself for the fight ahead. Aced brought his Keyblade up to his side, holding the grip with both hands, bearing his teeth. And he muttered something that only a true Keyblade wielder would say:

“May my heart be my guiding key.”

He’d heard that phrase before. Like all of his senses returned to him at once, the young boy in the street turned heel and ran in the opposite direction, clenching his eyes shut and ducking his head. He heard the screech as the man put up his front in battle. The clashing of blades falling into the echoes of the streets, overwhelmed by his panicked breathing and the sound of the stone beneath his feet. He kept running, slipping on occasion when he ran through a once flowing waterway, now drained for reasons no one knew. What was the world coming to? What's going to happen? What are we fighting over?

The Keyblade War. It wasn't… real, was it?

“Hang on!” Someone called.

The child slid to a stop on the cement. He spun in a quick circle and saw the small striped cat rushing up behind him. It heaved in and out, the small stubby legs barely keeping its body upright as it tried to catch up to its wielder. “You’ve really got to calm down. Lady Ava already explained this to you!” Chirithy stood up straight, as much as it could.

“But I didn’t think it’d all happen this fast!” He tried to justify his panic, but he knew that Chirithy was right: Lady Ava had told him and the other ‘dandelions’ about his. And she had clarified it immediately: this war could happen now, or centuries from now. Whatever the case, we need to stay out of it. We need to make sure that light won’t expire.

“That’s why she-”

“I KNOW!” He snapped at the small creature. He already knew what it was gonna say and he didn’t need to hear it again. He ran both hands through the blond and matted mess on top of his head. His hair was getting longer, he would need to cut it soon. If that was even an option, given the new tidings.

But the guilt burned in his heart. He frowned, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “Sorry.” He said it blunt. “Didn’t mean to get rude.”

Chirithy shook its head. “It’s okay. You’re overwhelmed a bit, that’s fine.” It wobbled up to him and tapped him on the leg, just below where his shorts reached over his knees. “It’s what I’m here for. To help you out.” The blue spots on its face narrowed, like someone closing their eyes and smiling.

He sighed and gave his friend a smile of his own and knelt down. His left hand over the spirit’s head and he rubbed on them, the soft fur somewhat comforting to the touch. Chirithy seemed to purr and it made happy sounds at the display of affection.

“Thanks, Chirithy.”

The small spirit bobbed up and down, like it was a little embarrassed. It almost seemed to be smiling. “No, thank you-”

“ROXAS!”

Roxas jolted forward, eyes wide and no bearings on where he was. A mirror image of him, unsettled and very scared, had a hand placed on his shoulder, sitting to the right of his body. Ventus jostled him a bit more and asked again, “Are you okay?”

“Where-” Blue orbs glanced about the throne room. Terra and Aqua were still in the midst of an intense fight. Their voices were distant, but the grunts and cries of battle echoed around the hall. He glanced down at his hands and flexed his fingers. They were his again, the black glove and wristband belonging to him.

“Did it happen again?” Ven already figured. Roxas nodded, staring into space. Ventus immediately wanted to comfort Roxas for what he saw, culpability rapturing his heart over whatever memories of his past Roxas had seen. But he didn’t seem too sad or distraught. Just that he was pondering.

“What causes it…?” He asked allowed. He placed his head in one palm and leaned his elbow on his knee. “Maybe we can make it happen again.”

Ven felt his whole body shudder. “You WANT it to happen?!” If he wasn’t scared before, he certainly was now. Why in the world would Roxas WANT to see and feel all of that?

“Why not?” He asked, meeting Ven’s concern. “Aren’t you a little curious about your past? Before you trained with Aqua and Terra?”

Ventus let his hands rest in his lap. “I guess… a little bit.” He shook his head. “But it’s not fair to you. It’s my pain, not yours.”

“That last one… wasn’t too bad.”

“Any pain at all is bad!”

“No, really! It was just… weird.” He paused. “I mean, it’s always weird. But that time was bizarre.”

Ventus sighed, realizing Roxas wasn’t going to budge. “What happened?” His curiosity was piqued anyways.

Roxas did his best to summarize the dream, but the contents were already fading from recent memory. He managed to mention the two wielders fighting each other, and the other two who appeared to aid their friend. He shut his eyes, trying to remember the strange sequence of the daydream. “And there was this…” He was searching for the words. “Weird… cat? Thing? It looked kinda like a cat, with gray stripes and… I don’t know how to describe it.”

Ven leaned forward. “Was it Chirithy?”

Roxas opened his eyes and cocked his head to one side. “Who?”

“Oh. Oh right, you never met them.” Ven clasped his hands together. “I wanted to ask if you’d seen them.”

Roxas shook his head. “Outside of that, no.”

“They’ve been missing since the other night, when you started having the bad dreams.” A small frown slipped onto his face. “I… meant to introduce you two earlier.”

The Nobody blinked once, but put forth his best effort to comfort his friend. “I’m sure we’ll find them.”

Ven lifted his gaze up to the spar in the center of the throne room. “I’m just… worried.” Chirithy normally doesn’t let Ventus fall asleep without some good night saying. He hadn’t noticed the previous few nights due to all the recent events.

“I bet if they’re anything like other cats, they’re probably up in the rafters or sitting up high some place.” Roxas leaned back on his palms and looked up at the ceiling. “Cats like to be tall.”

Ven glanced over at him. “Did you have a cat in Twilight Town?”

“No, but one time, someone lost her cat and I had to find it. It was actually just sitting up on the-” He stopped his story, recognition striking him in the head. Roxas sighed and muttered, “Nevermind.”

“What?” Ven prompted. “Where’d you find it?”

He ducked his head and shut his eyes. “On top of the awning at her shop… It wasn’t real, though… It was the data world.”

“Oh.” Ven knew better than to push any farther than that. Roxas still possessed fake memories of his time in Twilight Town, given to him forcefully by Ansem. Things that never happened and probably never would happen, the scenarios residing in his heart. And there they would stay with him. Taunting him endlessly over things that were written outside of fate.

“Chirithy isn’t like an actual cat.”

Roxas’ eyes popped open and he nearly screeched, trying to create distance between himself and the source of the voice to his left. He and Ven immediately jumped a few ilms back, staring at Vanitas. He’d somehow crept up behind the two and neither noticed. He stood up tall above their seated position, eyes gazing at the spar between the two in the center of the room.

“Oh my…” Roxas clutched at his chest with one hand, deep breath in, then out, satire embedded in his speech. “Thank you for the HEART ATTACK.”

Vanitas looked down at Roxas and scoffed. “Well, nice to know you have one now, right.”

Roxas gasped a bit, then groaned and looked away. Ventus only sighed. Vanitas walked around the two and sat down next to Ven. It was far more awkward than any interaction Ventus and Roxas had ever had in the past month.

Bitter silence, the tension in the dead space growing more. It was quite obvious how uncomfortable the two were with Vanitas sitting there. They both thought they knew what to expect, but the current calm and controlled nature was far from prediction. Especially given how insane and twisted he looked when he wore Roxas’ face.

He could only remember the maniacal look behind his twin’s golden eyes, the eerie laugh of his voice, deluded smile of savagery. And wondered how that was possibly the same person that now sat next to him.

Perhaps Roxas’ unintentional healing of his heart managed to mellow him down a bit. At least, that’s the theory Ven held for the time being. Whatever happened, Vanitas hadn’t lashed out since then. It’s like he wasn’t the same person anymore. Maybe he wasn’t.

“Do you know anything about Chirithy?” Roxas elected to break the awkward and deafening silence that plagued the three. “You said they weren’t a… normal cat.”

Vanitas’ eyes narrowed as he pondered it. “Well, they’re not a cat, if that isn’t obvious.” Condescending tones that anyone would expect from him. “You’ve both seen that thing, it’s not normal.”

Ven glared at his ‘brother.’ “Their name is Chirithy.”

His ‘brother’ sighed, exasperated and loud. “Yes, I knooow.” He turned his head up to the ceiling, already disinterested with the fight in front of him. “Chirithy isn’t just some animal you adopt. It’s a Dream Eater.”

“A Dream Eater…” Roxas was barely familiar with the creatures. He’d only heard of them, never gotten to see them when Sora dove unwillingly into the abyss. Roxas was cast into the darkness with his Somebody, and so his time in the Realm of Sleep was a complete blur. Even his memory of talking to Sora was somewhat botched.

Ven stared at Vanitas. “Do you know where they’d go?”

“Nope.”

Roxas and Ventus sighed in unison, Roxas being a bit louder and more tiresome in tone. One mystery after another. Is that all his life would be? The plethora of questions he’d had while in the Organization had almost been answered, but of course, one question answered meant three more being asked. Of course this wouldn’t be that easy.

“You lose track of it?” Vanitas asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

“They disappeared when Roxas started seeing my…” Ven paused. “...our memories.”

Vanitas leaned forward past Ventus to look Roxas in the eye. “You stash the cat somewhere?”

Roxas scoffed and uttered, “No,” feeling somewhat insulted. “I didn’t even know the cat existed before today. Why would I know?”

“I’m not accusing you of anything, geez.” Vanitas scoffed in return. “Just wanted to know, don’t have to get all defensive.”

Roxas felt the frustration in his heart swell, glaring daggers at the darkened boy.. “If you didn’t mean it like an accusation, what’s with that tone of voice?”

Vanitas wasn’t too entertained, eyes slanted. “This is my normal voice. What’s your problem?”

The Nobody slammed his left hand on the stairs next to him. “MY problem is your lack of decency for other people.”

Vanitas leaned forward towards Roxas. “You mean how I see and call people what they really are?”

“Or whatever graceless way you can say ‘lesser than me.’”

“Oi, you’re the one who CHOSE to save me!”

“YEAH, AND MAYBE I MADE A MISTAKE.”

“CAN YOU TWO STOP?” Ventus yelled, shoving his arms against both of them and pushing them away from himself. Vanitas tried to slap Ven’s hand away, but Roxas only let his body be shoved.

“Gladly.” He huffed. Roxas turned his head away from them and only stared at Terra and Aqua’s fight. He tried to lose himself in their ongoing combat and ignore the other boy who’d done him wrong just yesterday.

Ventus didn’t try to keep a decent posture, feeling exhausted just from keeping the two from biting at each other’s necks. They were biting with reason… but for stupid reasons. And he wanted to be anything but the buffer between them. But if that was his role, so be it.

Aqua and Terra went on until they were both so exhausted they fell in unison as their blades collided one last time. Aqua first fell to her knees, the Keyblade in her palm clattering against the floor. Terra dropped his blade, the teeth banging against the ground, the grip dwindling on his fingertips. They’d both certainly given their all, faces red with sweat and bloodrush. Both breathing out of sync and trying to get oxygen.

“Terra…” Aqua managed out. “Good… good fight.” She smiled, weak. There were spots in her vision.

“You, too.” He tried to return the smile, but when he stood up straight, he felt a headrush. His vision went narrow and Terra fell backwards onto the stonework of the floor, banging against it and his Keyblade bouncing away as it escaped his grip. He moaned, frantically trying to catch his breath, eyes shut as he fell unconscious.

The three boys huddled up by the thrones all gasped, but only Ventus got up from his spot. He rushed across the throne room, slowing his pace when Aqua turned up her dizzy head to him. She couldn’t see his face very well, if at all. But it was quite obvious what his intentions were.

“Ven… do me a favor...” She mumbled, hardly any composition in her speech. Ventus had rarely seen Aqua so tired and utterly void of effort and it was almost laughable how ragged she was. Of course, Ventus didn’t laugh. But he smiled a bit, noting just how hard she had to try and how much Terra wore her down. She didn’t need to complete her request. Ven spun his small Keyblade in his palm, the tip of the weapon guided over his two friends. At his command, a light curaga spell blossomed over the two, the nurturing petals sinking into each of them and already working to revive Terra.

Aqua stayed on the floor for a few minutes and Ventus stayed kneeled by her side. Eventually, Roxas got up to check on the three. He sat on his knees on the floor next to Terra and occasionally shook him, trying to get him to wake up. Vanitas didn’t move from his spot by the thrones. He was content with spectating.

Aqua was up sooner than her friend, but couldn’t easily get to her feet with Ven’s assistance. She needed a moment just to sit upright, then placed both of her hands in Ven’s palms. He acted as a crutch of sorts for her, one of her hands grabbing and pressing into his left shoulder. He slowly rose up with her, making sure she didn’t lose his support. She wavered for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“You okay?” Ven asked, still holding her hand.

“Yes.” Aqua beamed. “I’m fine.” Ventus returned the expression.

Terra eventually awoke to the sight of Roxas looking over him. Drops of worry consuming his expression before he immediately smiled, complexion brightening. Terra was still dazed, but he was able to stand with Roxas’ help. The throne room was still bitterly cold. Combat did little to help warm anyone up.

Ventus and Roxas both eagerly commended the two for their adept combatic ability. Aqua beamed and laughed a little, light red tones appearing under her eyes. Terra only smiled and rubbed a hand over the messy hair on his head. They'd certainly fought hard that time. Much harder than they ever had in the past.

Like a light switch was flicked, Ventus turned back towards the thrones to look for the black-coated boy they'd left to spectate. But he wasn't there anymore. Glancing around the room, he spotted the east door clicking into place, the sound hollow and almost quiet in the vast room.

Ven wanted to head after him. Roxas was being a bit rude before and he had reason to be. Vanitas wasn't much better, of course. But it wasn't justification for the two lashing out at each other as they did before. If they were going to have Vanitas stay at the castle, they'd need to at least be able to tolerate the other's presence.

One last glance at his three friends, who had found a topic to laugh about, and Ven departed. Roxas glanced at him once before Aqua dragged him back towards their conversation. The worrisome thoughts were still there, however.

Ventus ran up the stairs and down the darkened hallway, immediately turning to the door where Vanitas had slept the previous night. He knocked once, then twice. And although he wanted to be polite and wait for a confirmation, he feared Vanitas would just turn him away. So he pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

“Hey, are you-” Ven started as he opened the door, but stopped once he’d realized there was no one in the room. He stared blankly at the bed, glanced around the corners and towards the ceiling. But there wasn’t anyone else inside. Just the empty room.

Wrong room? Maybe? Ventus went down the hall, knocking and swinging every door open until he was certain he wasn’t mixing up rooms. But he still kept searching. Ventus neglected to open the door to Aqua’s room, as it would’ve been rather rude to walk in there without her consent. But if it came to it, he would look.

He wouldn’t have to. Ventus pushed the door at the end of the hall open, the door to his room. Vanitas was knelt down by the small heap of blankets where Chirithy would sleep at night. His head turned to Ventus as the door opened. Ven expected some sort of snarl of disgust or expression of anger. But Vanitas hardly acknowledged that Ven existed.

“You okay?” Ven asked, the question felt a bit weird to ask. These two used to be at each other’s necks in literal life-or-death scenarios. But now, Ventus wanted to treat Vanitas as if they’d lived under the same roof for years.

“You really lost that thing?” He dropped the blanket on the floor and pushed on his knees, standing back up straight. The chains on the coat rattled as he did so, the metal piece around his jaw reflecting the afternoon light from the window. Gold eyes met blue. “How did you manage to lose a Dream Eater?”

“I-I dunno.” Ven muttered, mustering a defense for himself. “They just… disappeared. No traces, nothing to follow.”

“They’re supposed to be bound to you.” Vanitas stepped forward, and raised up one hand. “Bound to your heart.” And pointed towards his light. “You can’t just lose them like an animal running out the front door.” He stopped just a few ilms away from Ven. “Something’s wrong with you.” His eyes narrowed and a dissatisfied scowl on his face.

Ventus stood his ground, not backing away or faltering despite his pulse growing louder in his limbs. He returned the expression and said, “Can you help me figure out what happened, then?”

He looked down at Ventus’ attire and scoffed, immediately turning away. “Nah, that’s on you.” He sat down on the bed by the window, almost kicking a stack of books over on his way. But he didn’t.

Even if he had changed some, Vanitas still possessed the pompous attitude that Ven was fondly aware of. He was hoping Chirithy’s disappearance might’ve sparked some interest for Vanitas, to possibly prompt him to help find the small creature. But-

“Did you think that our past would drag me into this?”

Ven flinched, immediately feeling Vanitas’ gaze on him as he pondered what to say next. But he didn’t fully process what Vanitas had said. “What?”

“Just because that thing is from the past doesn’t mean I’m interested in finding it.”

Then what are you doing in my room… Ven wondered. “You’re not the least bit curious about… anything about us?”

“Enough to warrant having to follow you and the copycat around? Not to mention the two ‘masters’ breathing down your neck everytime you tug on the leash they have around your neck.”

“Terra and Aqua aren’t holding me here! I can leave whenever I want to!” Ven snapped back. “And… Terra’s not even a master yet.”

“Oh, please.” Vanitas smirked and leaned over, both hands resting on his legs. “All he’s doing is dragging himself down by waiting for you to move forward. At the rate you’re going, Roxas is gonna be a master before you even make it halfway.”

His jaw clenched and his right hand curled up. “Terra isn’t doing any detriment to himself! He’s getting better every day. And so am I!”

“Prove it.” He muttered.

Ventus froze up. “Huh?”

“Prove it then. Prove you’re Keyblade Master material.” They locked eyes. “Prove that you’re capable of going out without those two following you like a parent would their child. That you’re strong, even without them. Maybe even stronger.”

Ven shook his head, already wanting to deny the attempts to get him riled up. It dug in just a little bit.

Shuffling of fabric and now Vanitas was laying flat on the bed. He placed both palms behind the spiky blaze that stuck out from the metal around his head. “Go on, then. You have places to be, don’t you?”

He did, although Ventus didn’t say that out loud. “Do me a favor then.” He expected Vanitas to initiate a verbal assault immediately, but the boy turned his head as though he were going to listen.

Time ticked by and Roxas was beginning to wonder where Ventus had gone. He wouldn’t have blamed Ven if he went to take a nap, given the previous day’s wild encounters. Roxas himself wanted to get some sleep. But after a half hour or so, Aqua started to express the concern, and she asked Roxas to go look for his twin.

He needed to actually pick up his feet now, to keep the sharp edges of the armored boots from scraping the tiles. The floor beneath was already scraped and damaged from years past of wielders walking the halls. But that wasn’t an excuse for Roxas to cause more wear.

The door to Ven’s room nudged open and Roxas peaked around the frame. Saying he was surprised was a complete lie. In fact, Roxas would’ve expected his friend to go after Vanitas to talk to him. But Ven was missing from the room. The black-haired boy was laying in his bed, facing up at the ceiling.

Window still shut, and no other exits to go through. Ventus simply wasn’t here. Despite conscience telling him otherwise, there was only one person to ask. “Hey, Vanitas.”

He didn’t respond.

A spark of annoyance and Roxas started forward. He expected Vanitas to turn and give a glance of disgust or intolerance, but found nothing but peacefulness. He was asleep, eyes closed and breathing light. One hand over his chest, rising up and down in steady motion.

“You awake?” He muttered it quietly. But Vanitas did not respond with more than a small movement of his arm. He was very much passed out. Was he truly this exhausted? Roxas got by on less sleep and more grueling trials. He might just be enjoying having a moment of peace. I can’t imagine being stuck in the realm of darkness like he was. Not just darkness around him, but inside where it was finally falling apart.

Roxas winced. No, I don’t feel bad about any of that. Not after what he did to me. My body that Isa and Ienzo and Even worked so hard to get ready for me, and Sora holding onto my heart and keeping it safe. What right did Vanitas have to take that away? To try to shove me down into the abyss, like I wasn’t there?

I fought for my right to be here. To exist. Even if I never asked for any of this in the first place, I stand where I am because I worked to get here. And no matter what hardships he might’ve gone through, there’s no justification for trying to take away what I’ve striven for since I disappeared. He might be a broken fragment, but by his fallacy, I’m not even a person.

I’m not gonna get anywhere if he’s sleeping…

Roxas left back to the throne room and when Aqua asked where Ven was, he didn't have an answer. Terra and she immediately drove into a mild panic, as they didn't see Ventus walk down the stairs and outside. Were we too caught up in the spar that we completely ignored him? No, we would've seen it… right? Maybe he’s just asleep somewhere. Ventus was great at passing out wherever he could find a place to lay down. But he wasn't in any of the rooms in the castle. Not even outside.

The sun did little to offer warmth, lumps of snow still dotting the landscape. Roxas stared blankly at the open summit, where the Keyblade was still planted in the ground and the three charms still glistening in the sunlight overhead. The two wielders behind him were still glancing behind rocks and over the edges of bushes. But something wasn't right. Ventus wasn't here.

He could've just took a nap down by the trees and we ran right past him… No. He's not here. Ventus isn't in this world.

How do I know that? If I'm wrong and we don't look for him, we may very well leave him out in the cold when the sun sets.

The hollow feeling in his chest… It'd been there for a while, and Roxas figured it was just residual pain from the wound days ago. But it wasn't sharp or intense. Just ached. Something was missing. He was missing.

Ventus can protect himself, but that doesn't mean he should go alone to wherever it is he went. Did he say something the day before? Did I miss it?

_I'm sorry about this whole mess. It's not fair that we're taking Vanitas in, after what he did to you. But I promise, he isn’t gonna hurt you._

_…_

_I’ll make sure you feel safe tomorrow during training, alright? … If you’re up for it._

_I can do it._

_You sure?_

_Yes._

_Have you had any of those dreams since the last one?_

_None so far._

_Alright… I’m gonna go back to Radiant Garden tomorrow, once you’re feeling better. I wanna see if that girl is okay._

_Do you want me to go with you?_

_No, the defense system is still running. I’ll ask Ienzo about getting it rigged so it won’t go after you, but it’s best if you stay here, where it’s safe._

Right. He went back there… The small girl that Roxas had spotted on the ground, the one Ventus ran to as soon as he was freed from the Nobodies grasp on his limbs. She looked scared and hurt, though by what was unclear. The clothes she wore were in tatters and she didn’t even speak. What had happened to her? Would Nobodies do that to a child?

If they’re causing issues, though… They’re my responsibility. Roxas being a Nobody, he personally deemed himself as responsible for any issues they may cause, and that he would dispose of them if they did wreak havoc.

Roxas would go alone, despite Ven’s plea that he stay where he was safe. Before he left, he grabbed Terra’s attention and told him where he would look for Ventus. Terra was reluctant to let Roxas go out on his own, but that gleam in his young friend’s eyes told him he wouldn’t have to worry. He was strong, very much so. He could handle himself, and once he finds Ven, he won’t have to be alone.

“I’ll let Aqua know. You go ahead.”

The Nobody nodded and smiled. “Thank you.” He turned away and started to lift up a gloved hand. But another latched onto his wrist before he could.

Their eyes locked and Roxas could clearly see the worrisome feeling behind Terra’s eyes. “Be safe, okay?”

“I will. I’m sure Ven is fine, but I’ll bring him home. Promise.”

Lapsing shadows growing up into a corridor like a plant’s roots. The light tug on his heart where the shadows grappled for it. But no losing himself in this darkness. Not like he had before. My heart. My light. I’m gonna be okay.

The first time he’d stepped into a dark corridor without a coat on. It wasn’t too bad. More of the familiar strings pulling on him whenever he would open a corridor in the first place, tugging much harder than without the coat. But it wasn’t sickening like it was for Aqua. He could feel the strain on his vision, though it did little to matter when there was naught by darkness ahead.

Until he heard the scuff of cement below him, the light tap of rain on his head. The darkness faded into the gray skies and auburn buildings of the city of light. When he looked up, a droplet struck him in the eye and he winced, blinking a few times. A bright flash of lightning as a bolt etched across the canvas of desaturated clouds. And the light whistling on the wind.

Out in the Outer Gardens was, as far as he knew, one of the few places Roxas could stand without a claymore chasing him down. He almost felt a bit scared to walk past the maingate, to check if they would spawn to hunt their prey. The force alone was enough to eject his body into the air and send it reeling across the pavement. He didn’t know what hurt more: the collision with the ground or the burst from the weapon.

I outran them yesterday, and I can do it again if I have to. I’m fast enough…

There was an irregular sound in the rain. Something more to his right, behind him. Slinking over the tiles, making the wet patter as it trekked across. Roxas turned his head and torso just as something latched onto his leg. He yelped, eyes wide, a creature or something of the sort clinging to his limb and grabbing onto the fabric over his skin. Before he could even get a decent look at it, it jumped up over his right arm and clawed at the fabric on his shoulder. Then it stopped moving, all in less than a second.

Roxas stumbled before its movement stopped. He turned blue orbs up towards whatever it was perched on his shoulder and was greeting but a dark blue mass, almost like a Heartless, but no claws for hands. Stubby, tiny limbs and a pair of the same colored wings on its back, protrusions like horns on its head. And red slits for eyes, staring at him, its body twitching and shivering on occasion.

The boy immediately recognized it. The thing that saved me yesterday. What is it?

Why did it save me?

**_Because I told it to._ **

Just the same as it was on the dark shores, that voice spoke in his head. Same voice. Same tones.

“Vanitas?” Roxas asked the small Flood.

**_Yes?_ **

He didn’t expect his response to be correct. A long and arduous pause as he tried to process what he now knew. “Are you… in there?”

**_It’s me._ **

“How…?”

**_I’m not gonna bother explaining it again, ask Ventus if you want the details._ **

Roxas’ interest piqued. “Do you know where he is?”

**_No._ **

And then immediately he was disappointed. “Oh.” And then another question. “Why are you here?”

**_I was bored. Not much to do when you keep me locked in a castle all day._ **

“Aqua and Terra’s fight wasn’t entertaining you?”

**_They’ve fought harder. It’d be more impressive if they were truly trying to strike each other down. Then they really would’ve given their all._ **

“They would’ve hurt each other.”

**_Yeah, and?_ **

That was concerning to hear. “They would’ve HURT each other!”

**_And they’d be stronger for it._ **

“Do I have to EXPLAIN to you what’s wrong with that?”

**_If I said no, you’d still go off. So I’ll make it fun and say yes._ **

Roxas was almost hurt. He’d heard cruel batterings before, but someone who relished pain? That was difficult to understand. He did want to go off and tell Vanitas how much it hurt him to see other people get hurt. It was like they were polar opposites. Roxas only felt terrible when even the most minute happenings came with negative effects. Vanitas, however. He’d glad let hell break loose in any situation.

But explaining how you needed to feel empathy felt like something that was worth Roxas’ time or effort. It was just something that people should understand. To understand your fellow peer and share in their happiness and heartbreak. That’s what would lead to a true friendship. To stand by their side despite the odds. And to make the better of any situation and hold them higher to make things more bearable. And maybe leave the world a bit better in place of the old. Empathy. Anyone should understand it.

So it wasn’t worth to try to explain it. Roxas sighed and shut his eyes, the rain pouring down over him and the Flood sitting on his shoulder. He wanted to say so many things, but it just wasn’t worth it. His boots scuffed the ground as he walked on towards the border wall. And then he started to pick them up.

Surprisingly, the clothes kept his body underneath more dry than he expected. His boots went up to his ankles, cuffed close by a band to keep them on. The small bag hanging off his leg clunked a bit, the glass potion bottle hitting the other bottle holding an ether. Roxas didn’t often carry items with him unless necessary. But his time with the organization taught him that carrying some potions wasn’t a bad idea.

He’d downed plenty in the middle of combat when something smacked him a bit harder than he imagined it would. There’d been a variety of Heartless that proved to be bigger issues than others, where Roxas would purposely carry plethoras of the nurturing concoctions because he knew his healing magic wouldn’t sustain him in combat.

Several instances of the overbearing beasts stuck out. One of the most prominent before a monstrous one with claws that would spike from the ground and devour anything in sight. It even ate other Heartless. But the claws weren’t even the biggest issue. The bud-like being resting in the pit of the spooktown, a coffin hanging off its body with a massive skeletal hand that swung out at poor little Roxas if he dared try to get close. It spiked poison from its body, making it difficult for him to even breathe, dragging his limbs down as the venomous air seeped through his veins and limbs. Many executions of Roxas’ powered up Keyblade, dashing about and trying to swipe at the beast before it could get back up and assume its assault. There were… many potions used that day.  
  
**_Any particular reason you’re looking for my brother?_**

Roxas almost stopped in his tracks. He didn’t really have an answer, did he? Why did I run after Ven? This emptiness, was that a reason? I’ve felt like this since Sora disappeared. But it hasn’t been this bad since I moved to the castle. Ventus… are you connected to this?

Roxas never denied the possibility that he and Ventus were closely connected to each other the way he and Ven were to Sora individually. The two had both expressed feelings of hollow pings inside after he vanished, when they would meet in the tower to talk about the search efforts for Sora. Xion would feel the same at times, though not to the extent that Roxas would describe. She was more saddened. Roxas and Ven were depressed.

That first week following Sora’s disappearance was one of a wide range of emotions. Roxas went home to Twilight Town after having been gone for so long. He dismissed the dark coat immediately and moved to dress as he did a lifetime ago. Axel did as well, donning the clothes he’d neglected to at the start of the war that had already finished. Xion wearing something other than the coat, for once in her life. And she looked amazing, happier without that weight on her body. And Roxas and Xion got to thank Isa for what he’d done to bring them back. Even if the two held some stuff against each other, it started to balance out. And his gesture of bringing them ice cream atop the tower, it only started to pave the road for a decent friendship.

Ventus and his friends set off to their home, a Keyblade in Aqua’s hand to mark the death of their dear master. To honor him, as Roxas later found out. The three planting his blade in the grounds of his home, adorning the ancient weapon with their own charms and wreath of flowers, set against the castle and the setting sun. Roxas still felt emotional just seeing the grave, to understand it. He’d never… seen a real death... Master Eraqus was truly gone from this world. His three pupils, borderline children, had true reason to mourn.

And Naminé, after Kairi came home with her heart in tow, was revived through a replica that Riku delivered. She leaped on top of Roxas when she saw him for the first time in what felt like years. And the two collided with the warm sands on the beach before laughing and hugging each other. Xion could only laugh in chorus with the others who’d come to visit Sora’s home, at the sight of the two reuniting.

Riku proposed a tradition that he and Sora oft shared: a small race around the beach, and he chose Terra and Roxas as candidates for the fun of it. It was well-known by Aqua and Ventus that Terra wasn’t too fast, that Roxas and Riku were light on their feet. But Roxas blamed his lack of having a body for so long as his reason for not outpacing Riku. He also wasn’t exactly wearing clothes equipped for the beach. Aqua could only laugh.

Ventus throwing about a small frisbee like object, Axel throwing the small item out into the water and sending Ven to rush after it into the waves. The poor boy was NOT equipped to run out in the water. His clothes weren’t heavy, but the armor strapped to his waist, around his shoulder, his metal boots. He struggled to get out of the water and threw the frisbee back for all he could. Only to knock about a sand sculpture that the mage had been building to resemble himself. It was an amazing shift from the week’s previous heart-wrenching scenarios. One that everyone gladly accepted to ease the pain after Sora’s disappearance.

Roxas returned to Twilight Town and immediately enrolled with Xion to actually go to school. They both signed on for out-of-class studies. They knew they could be pulled away at any given moment and it would not pass if they randomly bolted out of the building to take down a Heartless. And where the two struggled with their work, they had dear friends in Hayner, Olette, and Pence to ask for help. Xion was very open about asking, and she caught the subjects much more easily than Roxas did. He was a bit stubborn about asking for help, until Olette insisted that she help him. She even promised she wouldn’t say anything to anyone else, to uphold his pride that he could do this on his own. Roxas always made sure to express his thankfulness that she would even consider helping him. He might not have been the most clever, but he could still pride himself over Sora in that regard.

Roxas still hadn’t answered the question, getting lost in the memories of weeks past. But he’d kept walking. All the way to the study where Cid still worked on the defense system. No claymores. Either the system was offline or the work had been done and it wouldn’t hurt him anymore.

**_You gonna talk or just keep walking?_ **

“I’m looking for him, that’s all.” Roxas muttered. “He was worried about someone he found yesterday and wants to make sure they’re okay.”

**_Then why are you here?_ **

“I don’t have anything better to do.” He could feel the spark of annoyance in the small Flood when Roxas used Vanitas’ own reasoning for himself. But Vanitas didn’t say anything. The small Flood did naught more than twitch and cling to his jacket.

Roxas raised a hand to knock on the door, but he heard the familiar sound of the painful weapon spawn behind him. He spun on his heel immediately to catch sight of the small blue circle crawling across the floor. Immediately his heart lurched and he was ready to run. But it didn’t roll forward. It sat there and hummed like a machine.

A shadow above him. Roxas gasped and flung his head up to catch sight of a Dusk crawling down the wall of the house. It dove forward, the awkwardly long arms wrapping over Roxas chest and throwing him down into the floor. Roxas yelped and felt immediate pain in the back of his head where he collided, his body flopping down just after. Razor-sharp hands grabbed hold of his shoulders and pinned him down. For all he could manage, Roxas desperately grabbed at its arms to try to relieve the pressure. But it was such an awkward angle he couldn’t do it properly, tips of his gloved hand just barely able to get a decent grip.

**_Master… why does thou exist?_ **

He’d gotten used to the voices of the senseless Nobodies talking to him. He never paid much attention to what they said, as it was almost incohesive and mindless. But the words were catching up to him. What was it talking about? What did it want?

A dark mass shot from behind Roxas’ head on the pavement and latched onto the face of the Dusk, if it had one. The unzipped mouth-like appendage flopped about as the small Flood moved to distract. Roxas’ left arm was freed and he stuck his hand out just below the Dusk’s chest. His palm ignited in a white light, the Keyblade spawning into his grip and piercing the Nobody’s incomplete body. It immediately burst in particles of dark and light, the force on Roxas’ other shoulder disappearing.

The small Flood landed on the ground next to Roxas as he sat up. His eyes went over the blue monster and he said, “Thank you?” He wasn’t sure what the proper response was.

**_There are more of them._ **

Roxas turned his head, spotting at least two more Dusks itching forwards. The boy got to his feet immediately and took the other blade in hand. He felt a bit tired from the training today with Aqua, but this would be a good way to build stamina. To exhaust himself in combat and then keep fighting.

Just as Roxas would dash forward and impale one of them, the claymore burst forth from the ground. The Nobody did not react whatsoever ahead of time and was shoved up into the air, crumpling and being sent like a piece of paper blown up by a gust of wind. Roxas noted its vulnerability and darted forwards, swinging both blades down just as the Nobody entered striking distance. The tips of both keys snagged the Nobody and slammed its body into the floor, vaporizing it immediately. Another Dusk crept from behind and he prepared to take a beating as it would strike. But another explosion and the sound of the poor thing being launched up. Roxas took his time to turn and throw another well-timed swing at the adversary. It, too, popped out of the air.

He huffed, hardly a fight being put forward. His gaze went back to the small Flood skittering across the pavement. It jumped up to his arm and climbed the rest of the way up to his shoulder, sitting there again.

“Why’d you help me?”

**_You needed it._ **

“Ah.” He didn’t deny that. Roxas was fully aware that situation might’ve gotten a bit more messy if Vanitas hadn’t intervened. And he acknowledged that. The keys vanished from his palms and he walked towards the door of the study.

**_Not gonna say thank you?_ **

“I already did.” He muttered.

**_I didn’t hear it._ **

“Then you’re deaf.”

He pushed the door open and peered around inside. The familiar inside of the room as it was when Sora visited, the small tea-table set up on top of the circular platform. The bed resting against the wall and bookshelves and papers scattered about. A computer sitting towards the front, where he expected to see the blond engineer who’d helped work on the gummi ship. But there was no one inside but Roxas.

Yuffie must be out. There are still Nobodies here. She’s probably…

The most logical place would be where there was high population. The enthusiastic ninja loved to show off to others, very prideful of her agility and capability in combat. Roxas first ran towards the only district he knew of that might have more than one or two people. But was disappointed to find no one but Nobodies and claymores having a dance with each other. The rain was still howling on. The walkways were flooded by at least an ilm or two of water. Roxas needed to pick up his boots more to walk.

He walked up the same steps he had some days ago, where Aqua awaited at the top to go further into the twisted castle, to find her Keyblade and discover dreaded secrets inside. But rather than her standing in the warm sun of the afternoon, there was Ventus, holding his own against several Dusks surrounding him and two others.

Roxas broke into a sprint, his weapons flashing into each palm, the small Flood clinging to his shoulder. Just as a Dusk was to pounce forward and attack his friend from behind, Roxas jumped forward and slammed both keys down onto its body, tumbling forward and scraping it against the ground. Ven spun at the sight of the impact, but was stunned by his reflection inflicting such a brutal and savage maneuver without his notice.

“Roxas?” He asked. But he barely had a moment to ask. A Dusk in front of him slapped forward and swung its entire body out at him as a weapon. Ventus held up his Keyblade and took the brunt of the force, his feet skidding an ilm back across the pavement. Immediately, he rolled forward, beneath the Nobody and swung his blade out at its back, the side of the weapon cutting through it with his reverse grip and erasing the enemy. “What are you doing here?” Ven huffed out, eyes running over the environment.

“We couldn’t find you!” Roxas grunted as a Nobody slammed directly into his white Keyblade, essentially damning itself in its flawed attack. “Looked everywhere until I left...!” Another horizontal swing as one of the Dusks rushed forward and tried to attack the small child that Ventus had been protecting.

“What?” Another quick strike as the Dusk did the same as the others: going after the two he defended. “I told Vanitas where I was going!”

Ventus was truly taken aback that Roxas wasn’t aware of his location. But he then recalled who he’d told to tell the others. Roxas sighed as he realized the same. “Thank you, then. Thank you so much for not telling me.”

**_I forgot... I’m also asleep. Gimme a break._ **

Ven flinched, recognizing the voice immediately.

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t tell us because you wanted to see what would happen.”

**_That too, yeah._ **

Ventus’ eyes frantically looked all about for Vanitas’ similar-to-Sora appearance. But he didn’t see anything but the remaining Dusks, the two children, the blue mass and Roxas standing behind him, hacking away at a Nobody that got too close.

Locked onto the blue mass, he stared at it. “Is that… an Unversed?”

“It’s Vanitas.” Roxas huffed, swinging both blades down and sending droplets and remnants of darkness of the tips.

“Th-that’s Vanitas…” It didn’t look like him.

“Yes. Adorable, isn’t he.” Further sarcasm.

**_I’d be honored if you really thought that._ **

“Didn’t know you could… do whatever you’re doing.” Ventus muttered.

**_There’s a lot you don’t know about me._ **

The two twins believed that.

It only took a few precise swings to eliminate the remaining Nobodies. All the while, the small Flood stayed perched on Roxas, unacting and just spectating as he defended the small children cowering between Roxas and Ventus. Roxas turned around when he had no more remaining, catching sight of Ven’s Keyblade breaking the last Dusk. It returned to its natural position, held behind his back as he prepared another swing, even if unnecessary.

The blade was very unnatural given what Roxas had seen in the past: a skinny weapon, the shaft being made up of a single beam. Thought it was short, the teeth almost made up a third of the weapon, being like a stretched out quarter of a gear. The guard shaped in a rectangular pattern to protect his hand when he used it to defend. If he ever held it front-handed, he wouldn’t be able to fight properly. The weapon was truly meant to be held the way he did.

But that wasn’t something he expected to see in Ven’s hand… It was wrong.

The blade disappeared from his hand when he realized there wasn’t any other adversaries, save for the harmless Flood mounted on Roxas. He sighed and let his posture slump a bit, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, straightening up again. Then towards the small children still sitting on the floor.

The smallest child was easily recognizable as the one from yesterday, who Ventus had carried through the town to get to safety. What was she doing out here? Oh, she’s scared. She was visibly shaking, quite possibly freezing sitting in the rain. The clothes she wore still in tatters, but her hair looked a little more natural. Her head was ducked and Roxas couldn’t see her expression.

The other child was definitely much older, quite possibly around Roxas and Ven’s age. But he was a bit on the short end. He hugged his knees, the worn white shirt and gray pants he had drenched in sweat and rain. Silver eyes studied Ven’s appearance, flicking between him and Roxas. His brown hair was long and ragged, darkened and blotched by time passing without care. He wasn’t nearly as scared as the other.

Ventus had concerned plastered over his face. “You two okay?” And his voice.

The small girl stiffened for a moment, her shaking ceasing. The boy didn’t reply. He stared absent-mindedly at the two wielders. But neither said a word.

“They’re freezing, we need to get them inside.” Roxas leaned a bit towards Ven to mutter it to him. Ven met his gaze and nodded. The Nobody rose his voice a little louder. “Hey, can you walk?”

She rose her head off the pavement and looked up at Roxas. Her golden eyes were still shaking, a few tears dripping over and mixing with the rain drops. The fuzzy image of two boys, blond spikes laid against the gray clouds. Each holding a different expression, one of dread, the other serious. But their blue eyes both held the same kind stare. Days ago… that kindness… lost in rage.

She whined a bit and started shaking again, the memory resurfacing and causing yet more fear in the back of her mind. Roxas and Ventus flinched and Ven moved forward to comfort her. She didn’t fight him, but she did keep crying. He placed one hand over her shoulder, she being so small that his palm alone covered her back. The other boy only stared at the sight, unmoving and unresponsive.

Roxas hovered over him and asked, “Can you guys talk?” He wondered. The boy looked up to Roxas, eyes half-closed and barely making an effort to show there was consciousness in that body.

But he heard the question. And in a very, very quiet voice, he mumbled, “Yes.” He held that soft-same fear in his eyes.

 _Asking him in the rain is a bad idea…_ Roxas extended his arm and hand to pull the child off the ground. He stood some ilms below the Nobody, even when standing up straight. His silver gaze was fixated on Roxas’ hand, occasionally trailing over to his jacket or his boots or his face. But whenever he looked at Roxas’ face, he flinched and looked elsewhere.

Roxas took notice immediately. He wanted to provide comfort, but wasn’t sure how. _Just get them inside, where it’s safe._

But once he and Ven had trekked through the front door of the castle, the girl walking beside him and holding his hand started screeching. Ventus winced and immediately lowered himself to the floor, asking, “What’s wrong?”

Roxas stopped walking, but did not loosen his grip on the other child’s wrist. The small Flood seemed to stare at the same sight.

**_What’s she doing?_ **

“She’s crying, don’t be rude.” Roxas mumbled to the creature on his arm. “It’s been rough here for the past few days.”

**_I never cried._ **

“Not everyone is like you.”

_**… Alright, you have a point.** _

“Did you see something scary?” Ven was trying his best to get her to talk. But she just kept rubbing her hands over her face, shaking as she wailed.

“You two…”

Roxas flinched and spun at the other child’s response. Still absent-minded, and his words hollow. But he spoke.

“What about us?” His gaze flicked back and forth to the girl and the boy.

“Brothers?” One-worded question. He really couldn’t talk much.

Roxas sighed and wore a considerate smile. Even he didn’t know the answer. He could recall Vanitas labeling Sora and Ventus his brothers. But he never said the same to Roxas. Maybe he just wasn’t thinking about Roxas at the time. Maybe he, too, was their brother.

But the concept still seemed odd. Roxas never had a sibling, never having parents and being born in such an off way. Familial relationships were completely foreign and impossible for Roxas to understand, never having a brother or sister, a father or mother. He’d never considered himself and Sora to be related to each other. Nor he and Ventus. Not until now.

“Not… really.” He said shyly. “That’s just a big mess.”

The child looked down at the floor again. Nothing on his mind but memories of days ago.

“Dark.”

Ventus and Roxas stared at the girl as she spoke her first word in a very long time. Ven gasped and almost smiled, “You can talk!” Borderline laughter from joy.

“Dark…” She kept crying and hugged her arms. “Cold…”

“You’re not outside anymore. This is place is much nicer, right?” Ven glanced up behind him to his twin. “Roxas and I, we’ll keep you safe.” Roxas nodded.

Orange orbs stared at the two boys, each holding a smile that almost comforted her. But they… one of them cut them all down… She started crying more. And she whined out, “Dark.”

Ventus wasn’t getting anywhere with her. He didn’t want to hug her in case it freaked her out too much. But he didn’t let go of her small hands. Roxas was utterly lost as to why she was still crying. It was like there was something to fear around her, but there were no Nobodies, save for Roxas, anywhere in the castle. It’s almost as if-

“She’s scared of you.” The other child muttered.

Ventus was already wanting to ask questions, caught off guard by the other child’s sudden want to speak. “I figured that, but… We’re not that scary, are we?” Roxas shrugged.

“You hurt them.” He muttered again. “Us.”

Ven’s blue gaze locked on the brunet child. He rose slowly to his feet and mumbled, “...what?”

But the boy didn’t speak again. He looked like he, too, might cry. His dark skin was covered in bruises and scratches. A very apparent purple mark resting underneath one eye. He’d been through a lot.

Roxas sighed and said, “Let me to talk to her.” He let go of the boy’s wrist. Ven stared at him for a moment before he stood up and left the girl’s side, trading spots with Roxas and standing by the other. Roxas didn’t get closer than a yalm to the child and he bent down to the floor. The tiles were damp with dripping water, but he sat and let his legs stretch out in front of him. The girl didn’t seem to notice his presence until she spoke.

“Hey, can you understand me?” His expression was gentle, voice a bit quieter than before.

She pulled hand off her face, tracks down her cheeks starting at her eyes. But she gave indication that she heard him.

“Do you have a name?”

She didn’t speak.

“Is there… anything I can call you?”

Silence. Long and arduous silence. Ventus wasn’t sure what Roxas was trying to do.

“Maybe I should go first.” The Nobody placed a hand over his chest and said, “My name is Roxas.”

The child met his gaze for a moment, then looked away again.

“Are you scared of me?”

Her eyes flicked over the flooring, towards his odd clothes, not the ones he wore before. The small thing perched on his shoulder. His look-alike standing behind him. Where am I, she would wonder. Where did everyone go.

“Yes.” She managed that much out.

“What’s scary?”

She seemed to be searching for the word. And the only thing that came to mind was, “Swords.”

Ven knew Roxas didn’t carry any sort of weapon on his person. So it wasn’t his appearance that was threatening. Had Roxas met this child in the past? Did neither boy recognize her? Where is she from? Who is she?

“Oh, do you mean-” Roxas held out both palms to his sides, hands turned up so when the weapons appeared in each, the teeth of the Keyblades were pointed up to the ceiling. “Do you mean these?”

The girl stared at them, shaking still. And she looked as though she might- A low moan started to escape her lips, getting louder as the terror grew in her heart.

“It’s okay!” Roxas immediately tried to stop her crying. “Here, look.” Roxas turned his body just enough to look down the corridors of rubble and twisted pipes. Ventus and the other child were standing closer to the left side of the hall. Roxas passed the white blade into his other palm, holding both Keyblades with one hand. He brought the two keys by his neck, arm bent like he might strike at something invisible.

Then he swung out behind and released the two keys, throwing them down the hall, far and away from the four. Ven flinched and watched the black and white blades soar and clatter against the floor, resting on top of each other as they slid to a stop against the wall. Roxas would have to go pick them up. He looked back to the small girl, the same considerate look on his face. “They’re over there now. I can’t possibly hurt you. And I don’t want to.”

She still shook. But less so now.

“Do you feel a little better?”

Nothing still. But her tears had stopped falling.

“Can you tell me your name now?”

She was still searching for the word. And it was a long time before she said it, “M-” She stuttered. “Mali…”

“May-lee?” Roxas tried to pronounce it. He thought he got it right. “Your name is Mali?”

“Are you from Radiant Garden?”

She didn’t say anything.

“Do you… remember how you got here?”

Ven immediately recognized that growing dread in her expression, he once feeling like that so many years ago when Terra asked him the same and he couldn’t remember. Ven bent down and whispered for Roxas to hear, “Don’t overwhelm her.” She didn’t need to start screaming and fainting because she couldn’t answer.

Roxas nodded and stopped asking questions, letting the girl process what she’d heard. Mali took in a deep breath, then another out. She hugged her hands and held them tight in front of her. The poor girl was really struggling to answer.

“The dark…” She mumbled, brows furrowed and eyes wide. The blonde-white hair fell over her eyes.

“You came from the dark?” Roxas wasn’t sure what that might mean.

“In the dark…” Her voice was frail. “For so long.”

“What was it like…?” He really wanted to know what she meant. And maybe asking what the place was like would help him figure out where.

“People. Watching us… Hurt us. You hurt us.”

Still more questions. “I’ve never met you before.”

“I… tried to hurt.” She whined a bit, but still didn’t cry.

Ven sighed and left the other child, realizing he’d long ago stopped needing someone to hold him. He stood next to Roxas and bent down to his knees. All he wanted to do was a get a better look at the girl and see if he recognized her. But when he did so, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

Ventus flinched at the pain and groaned a bit. But he was immediately silenced when someone next to him spoke up. “Be careful, please.” His gaze turned up to a blue-haired girl. Aqua reached a hand towards him, as thought she wanted to comfort him. He nodded.

The bars resting in front of him, the shadows behind shifted as something screeched and leaped forward. His gloved and coated limb holding onto one of the bars, immediately released as the creature inside latched onto his arm. He felt the force and whipped his head about to look at it, only for it to yank. He was pulled forward and smacked into the steel bars, face flaring up with pain and a croaked cry releasing from his throat. His body went limp, trying to process the pain, consciousness barely holding from the impact. And the creature inside still pulling on his arm, banging the back of his head into the bars.

Aqua appeared above him and she placed her left hand on his shoulder and began to pull. The strain forced a screech or two out, but he couldn’t formulate the words to beg her to stop. She desperately grappled at the monster’s fingers, prying them off of his coat, still pulling on his shoulder to try to separate the two. His arm felt like it was about to be torn off.

And then the monster released, and his arm almost was ripped off his torso. His body flew forward across the sleek tiles and he rolled over, groaning, pitch in his voice wavering. He couldn’t feel his arm.

“Roxas, are you okay?” Aqua knelt down to his side and pulled his pain-ridden body up into her arms. She trailed over his physique, but gasped as she noted his left arm. Something really bad must’ve happened if she looked that horrified.

“Ventus…?!”

Ven winced and blinked a few times. Whatever he’d just seen was already gone from vision, and he was kneeling on the ground again, next to Roxas and in front of that girl. The former was shaking his arm, trying to get his attention.

“Did you start remembering?” Roxas asked, worrisome tones in his voice.

“I-I dunno what I saw.”

“Just say what it was, we’ll figure it out.”

Ven shook his head. “Aqua was there. And there was… a cage or something. I think there was a Heartless inside, and it grabbed my arm.” He brought his palm up to the shoulder, still aching from the memory. “It was pulling on me until Aqua got me loose, but-”

“You dislocated your arm.” Roxas cut him off to finish his sentence.

They stared at each other. Ventus mumbled, “That was you?” Aqua had called him ‘Roxas.’

“What, are we just… SHARING memories now?” He held his hands in front of him, struggling to grasp what was happening between them. And he rambled to himself, “I remember that though, why can’t he remember the stuff I’m seeing, what’s going on-”

“I tried to hurt.” Mali said again. They both looked up at the girl. “That was… my hurt.” Her eyes were almost welling up again.

When Ventus looked at her, he was sure he saw the small blond girl with gold eyes, clothes ragged and torn and she desperately needed to be cleaned up. But for one moment, the memory of yesterday came back: when she was a twisted Heartless in the cages, when Roxas’ Keyblade struck through her body, returning her heart to where it belonged.

“Where were you and Aqua?” Ven asked. “When that thing attacked you?”

“In the basement of the castle… There were Heartless down there and I-” He froze, eyes widened just a bit more, locking onto the girl. She whimpered more. Roxas almost forgot to breathe.

“She was down there.” Ven said. “She was one of the Heartless down there.”

Roxas shook his head, disbelief not letting go of his fast-beating heart. “No, she’s… Ienzo said that… those people couldn’t…”

“You attacked us.” The boy behind them spoke in monotone. “But… we attacked you.”

“I hurt you.” She stepped forward, and looked down at Roxas’ wrist, hanging limp at his side. Any scratches she may caused were gone, the wristband and two rings coating where she might’ve struck. “I… I hurt you.”

Roxas still wasn’t talking, so Ven to the initiative. “I’m sure you didn’t mean to.” He tried to smile for her. “It must’ve been scary,” ...to have your executioner walking towards you like that.

“But we tried to hurt him.” The boy was seeming to pick up his previous persona, before he was lost to darkness. “We attacked people. They locked us up for it.”

Ven stared at him. And then asked, “Do you remember your name?”

He pondered it for a moment, the haziness in his eyes starting to fade. “Lunam.”

“Are there others?” He stood up.

“Yes… Mali was trying to go outside. I followed her.” He was starting to sound cohesive.

“But you couldn’t defend her.” Ven mumbled. He looked back at Roxas still slumped on the floor, staring at the girl. His eyes didn’t focus on anything in particular. Rather he was running through the memories of that dreaded day. He really didn’t believe what they knew.

Ven felt a little bit of pity, but the reason why, he didn’t know. Roxas should’ve been happy that his destruction of the Heartless brought them back, those that they thought were lost. But he only looked like someone had stabbed his heart with a dagger. He looked ready to cry.

“Roxas…” Ven put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit. “Are you okay?”

His head lowered an ilm. “I thought that…” He mumbled, then shut his eyes. “I thought they were gone.”

“The Heartless are gone. You helped revive the people they used to be.” A shy smile. “They’re real, Roxas.”

He stood up very fast and turned to Lunam. “There are others, right?!”

Lunam’s eyes widened and he nodded.

“Where, are they in the castle?”

“Yes…” Before he could even finish his response, Roxas ran right past him, right past his Keyblades on the floor and turned the corner. The Flood leaped off his shoulder and landed on the ground, staring at him as he ran. His clothes dripped water, his spikes drooping again as the heavy rain pushed them down. He shook his head to try to get the water to stop running down his face. But it wasn’t the rain.

Skidding around the corner and grabbing the edge of the wall with one hand to turn himself, he stopped immediately. Low murmurs of people standing in the open room amidst the confusing corridors. There were many, many people that Roxas did not recognize in the slightest. But they were definitely near his age group. The tallest person being Ienzo, standing towards the back of the room. He looked up and met Roxas’ eyes once he realized someone else had appeared. He held a blanket in one hand, a towel in the other. Everyone crowded into the small room was sitting in small groups.

Ienzo immediately worked around the small children and up to Roxas. “You’re here again, huh.”

“These people, where did they come from?” Roxas looked up at the man with gray hair, covering one of his eyes.

“Don’t know. They all appeared around the city once the storms started up. We brought many of them in here, but we lost track of- Oh!”

Roxas turned his head to sight Ventus turning the corner with Mali holding his hand, Lunam just behind him and walking on his own.

Ienzo sighed and smiled. “That’s them. That’s all seventy-six.”

Roxas flinched and whipped his head around. “How many…?”

_Seventy-six Heartless, Zexion. I counted them._

“Many of them aren’t here, as some said they needed to go back home. But I’m not sure if they even have a home in Radiant Garden.”

“Do you know who they are?”

_You’re telling me you didn’t even know the people in here for longer than a DAY!?_

Ienzo pondered the question. Ventus stood by Roxas and Lunam wandered off into the room, to wherever it is that he pleased. Mali, however, she clung to Ven’s hand.

“I don’t know anyone specific, but a few I think I recognize, from a long time ago.”

“Like, before the experiments?” Roxas was starting to believe it.

The apprentice flinched. That was still a touchy topic.

“Ienzo, do you recognize any of them from before the experiments?” And he needed to believe it, too.

He nervously looked about the room, memories from his youth starting to flare up. “I’m not sure…”

**_It’s not a hard question._ **

Ven winced and hissed at the small Unversed now perched on his shoulder, “Be nice.”

“Ienzo, they’re…” Roxas took a deep breath. “They were all down there. In the cages.” Ienzo stiffened up, the fear spreading across his face.

He gaped at the notion, and gazed across the room. Many of the younger children stared at Roxas and he, a few struck with terror at the sight of the wielder who’d destroyed them. None were any older than Ienzo must’ve been. They… they were from…

_I didn’t know any better. I was just a boy…_

**_SO AM I!_ **

“You released their hearts.” Ienzo muttered. “And at some point, their Nobodies must’ve been vanquished as well.”

“You said that they’d been Heartless for much too long to even come back if we destroyed them.” Roxas tried to catch Ienzo’s gaze, shifting a bit in front of him, the metal on his boots scuffing the floor. “Does that mean… Was that just…?”

“Theory.” He muttered. “Just a theory.”

Roxas felt some sort of weight on his heart loosen. It dropped and disappeared into the void, letting his heart beat and his lungs take a deep breath. A few more droplets. “Then all of these people-”

“You brought them back, Roxas.” Ienzo sighed and smiled. “You saved them all from what we did.”

The Nobody looked over the room, noting the many eyes on him. Everyone could recognize him now, even without the torn coat. That pain in his voice, the look in his eyes. It was the same as they all met their fate at his hand. When Roxas proved Ienzo wrong, even if he didn’t know it.

Ventus, too, felt the somber mood begin to fade away. At first, all Roxas did was stare at the room of people. But his hands were shaking. He collapsed to his knees and slumped over, eyes still on the room. Ven flinched and immediately went to his side. His eyes weren’t empty, like he was seeing a nightmare. But welling up with tears. He tried to stifle a sob and moved his gloved hand to cover his mouth. Brows furrowed and his face was turning a little red. Roxas was crying.

“It’s okay.” Ventus couldn’t tell if he was happy or sad. “Just let it out.” He hugged his friend’s shoulder a bit.

Roxas lifted his other palm and wrapped it over his mouth as well, closing his eyes and ducking his head, tears slipping over this fingers and down his face. They were alive. All of those people that Roxas saw at the bottom of the castle. They were alive. He choked down a rising wail. Ventus could hear his voice cracking with every whimper.

Something grappled at his left arm. Roxas opened his eyes, red and misty and let his hands drop to his lap. The small girl had pulled on him, where she’d once torn his arm out of place. No devious smile, but one of kindness. No yellow glow in her eyes, but a warm orange, like the sunsets back home. No dark tendrils for horns, but the white-ish color of her hair, almost like the stars.

She didn’t say anything but Roxas was still overwhelmed. He wrapped both arms over her small body and pulled her towards his chest. She stumbled forward, her feet knocking his legs. Her face was buried in his shoulder. He shook on occasion, a cry escaping his lips. It was a damn-near miracle. It was what he needed to see, to hear, to feel. It was what the Nobody needed to feel.

He held her close, the small doubts in his mind finally fading, that this was really happening. They were alive.

She laughed. And she smiled. Roxas pulled her away to look at her happy face. Her eyes weren’t blank. She was really here.

A light tap on his right shoulder, Ven’s left arm there, trying to get his attention. He beamed at Roxas, very much happy to see the outcome of such events. Roxas could barely manage a smile, the sobs breaking his composure every time. And he threw himself at Ventus. Ven barely expected it and did what he could to not fall backwards, yelping as his twin did so. Roxas held tight onto his friend, still doing his best to stop crying.

But it was heartwarming to know he was finally feeling relief. Ventus sighed and wrapped both his arms over Roxas, a smiling pursing his lips. He shook and shivered despite the comfort of the hug. So much had happened in the span of just a few days. It was hard to believe something good had happened for once. Something to celebrate, to be happy, and cry over. Roxas felt joy earlier in the day when he got to witness Terra and Aqua spar, but even that memory was distant compared to the now. He’d done something right for once. Roxas had did what he thought needed to be done, and for once, it had a near pleasant outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thing that may not have been super clear 'cause i'm VAGUE AS FUCK:  
> -Roxas' first dream was Sora waking up in the Final World for the first time. Part of it intertwined with Sora recalling the guardians of light expiring.  
> -Roxas does enjoy reading! ^^  
> -Ventus and Aqua made sure that Vanitas was kept far away from Roxas in case he tries to do anything with Roxas again. He was sleeping in a dorm just across from Aqua's in the east wing.  
> -Vanitas is wearing the black coat over his red and black bodysuit. He also has the metal frame around his jaw and the back of his head, but no glass for his helmet.  
> -Vanitas' half of his heart was healed when he possessed Roxas. The two grappling for control over his body somewhat forced a union much like Vanitas had done with Ventus in the events of Birth by Sleep. In the end of such, the connection between the two lingered, keeping Vanitas' heart in a stable state even after Terra pried the two apart.  
> -Roxas is still piss-poor at blocking, o o f  
> -The dream that Roxas started having while Terra and Aqua were fighting is the cut-scene of Aced and Invi fighting in Back Cover.  
> -Vanitas could only see one of the dreams that Roxas had. He doesn't actually see everything that Roxas did.  
> -However, Vanitas retains some of the information about Chirithy from Ventus.  
> -Terra and Aqua were BARELY holding back in their fight, only limiting themselves to the point of not killing the other.  
> -Vanitas did know Ventus went to Radiant Garden. But he dozed off before he could tell anyone.  
> -Roxas would still need the black coat in order to 'safely' traverse via dark corridors. But he neglected it due to personal reasons and chose to forgo the fatigue of traveling without one.  
> -The small Flood that Vanitas controlled ran after Roxas through the portal. Vanitas' body was still asleep in the castle and his consciousness was in the Unversed. In a way, Vanitas turned into a Flood heh.  
> -Like Nobodies can, Vanitas can talk to Roxas and Ventus while in this state.  
> -Only Roxas and Ventus can hear Vanitas like such.  
> -The children I named aren't super important characters to remember, but I felt like they needed names to feel more real. Mali was a name I made up, but Lunam is based on a friend's OC that she writes for her fanfiction! GO READ IT @midlstrit.tumblr.com  
> -Ienzo truly did believe that the Heartless in the basement could not be revived as real people, but he and the others were too scared to ask a Keyblade wielder to come slay the Heartless due to the horrible nature of the incident. 
> 
> thank you to @Blinding_comet for proof-reading this chapter!!!


	6. Stars in their Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora stans rise.

“ _Fire!_ ” The stream of pure light ejected from the short-handed key, propelling itself across the room and towards its target at high speed. Roxas hesitated to roll out of the way, blue eyes trained on the increasingly growing pulse of energy. But he knew what it felt like to get struck by such a force and ducked, the blaze flying over his head. The two blades’ tips hit the ground and Roxas dragged them forwards as he ran towards his target.

Ventus threw his own scowl at Roxas and prepared to take aim again. Balls of fire burst from the tip of his key, each one cascading and getting in Roxas’ path. But he could easily maneuver out of the way, pressing on one leg to shove himself to the side, throwing one Keyblade up to block a blaze, and repeating. Ventus kept shooting the fire until Roxas was no more than a yalm away.

Immediately he threw his blade up to guard, his arms crossing over each other to apply proper support to hold his stance. Roxas swung both his weapons down onto the smaller blade and Ven nearly fell backwards from the sheer force, his legs shaking and straining to keep him upright.  He groaned, the pent up pressure starting to hurt as Roxas raised one key and slammed it back down. He wouldn’t last.

Ventus shoved upwards as best as he could and threw Roxas off balance for a moment. It gave Ven a moment to jump back before Roxas’ blade would try to hit him again. It collided with the stonework and sparked on contact. Roxas turned his head towards Ven before he found another fire spell being sent for his face.

The searing flames made contact and he yelped, the orb striking him in one shoulder, his right one. The Keyblade in his hand flew from his palm and clattered away across the tiles, Roxas stumbled backward and gritted his teeth, trying to bear the force and keep himself from falling. He stuck his right heel against the floor and slumped a bit, other hand flying to his shoulder to pat out a flame on his jacket.

Scuffing of metal on the floor. Roxas’ eyes turned up as Ven bolted for him in his defenseless state, Keyblade held behind his back preparing a swing. Hasty movement, Roxas dragged the white key in his palm away from his shoulder and met Ven’s strike, parrying it. But without the other weapon in his limp arm, he had no means of offense after that. Ven was much faster than Roxas would’ve been able to react and dove forward around Roxas’ defenseless side, rolling across the ground. It was almost as though he could read his sparring partner’s motives and moved between him and his other weapon on the floor.

Ven rolled upright and immediately swung at Roxas’ leg, it being the easiest thing to strike as he rose from the ground. Roxas had barely been able to spin in time to stumble backward. But Ven’s Keyblade still snagged Roxas’ armored boot and threw him off completely. Roxas yelped and banged against the floor behind, back-first, his head smacking the stone and sending a rush of pain throughout his body. He groaned and tried his best to get bearings on his position, but once he opened his eyes, Ventus’ short blade was held at his chest, the boy standing over Roxas and keeping him subdued.

The two stared at each other, Roxas weighing his options. But truth be told, he had none. If he tried to get up, Ventus could easily beat him down again with the current position. Guarding would be an issue for two different reasons: the white blade being in Roxas’ nondominant hand and Roxas still lacking proper technique with guard. No use of magic would get him out of this fast enough in such an exhausted state. He was very much stuck.

He heaved and let his head fall on the stonework. The white blade in his hand slipped out of his palm as he gave up on holding it, the metal key clacking against the ground. His heartbeat wild and body all too warmed up from the fire and use of magic. For all that he’d tried, Roxas was still very much out of works when it came to magic. Even the simplest spells could be difficult for him to cast if he didn’t get to focus on it.

And it was only after this spar did he realize that was the objective. That’s why Aqua asked him to refrain from using the light-based spells he knew. He needed to learn actual magic, too.

“I yield…” Roxas moaned, the headrush coming back to him. Ventus immediately lost his composure, the blade vanishing and he taking a deep breath, leaning on his knees. His face was red and blond bangs stuck to his skin. But Roxas still looked like more of a mess. He could feel his lungs burning as he tried to breathe in more air. His limbs felt a bit weak now that he had the moment to feel them in the entirety, adrenaline no longer covering it up. He’d been worn down quite a bit.

“Can you get up?” Ven asked, voice frail, eyes tired.

“Maybe…” Roxas didn’t make an effort to move for a hot second. Aqua and Terra stood in the light of the stained-glass window, the rainbow shining on them as the sun crawled into the sky. It’d been a rather interesting start to the day.

Aqua had moved to make sure Ventus was awake that morning, after the previous day’s events must’ve left him ragged. But she was very much surprised to find Ven wasn’t in his room, as he normally was. She whispered his name as she walked down the hall and looked to the other rooms. Vanitas was still asleep in the same room as he had been for several hours now. The master didn’t want to wake him lest he get annoyed and cause more contrivances. He hadn’t acted up since the incident with Roxas, so there was no reason to be rude.

She went to the other wing to check if Roxas had woken up, he too suffering the events of yesterday, and questions answered; Ventus and he were sitting on the bed with a small Unversed between them. When Aqua asked what the three were doing, Roxas and Ven said in sync, “Nothing.”

It shouldn’t have surprised her that the two were becoming close friends. For as little as they had in common, they both had the same joyful presence. Even if Roxas was more secluded, typically a bit quiet, he was very kind and did a good job at listening to other people when they talked. And Ventus did love to tell stories and was certainly happy to have someone else in the castle to tell them to. They often were about events at the castle or his own time out in the worlds. Aqua and Terra already knew most of those stories, but they never stopped listening to Ven go off when he got excited. It was sort of relieving that he was talking to someone else now. Aqua would never say that to him, but she and Terra thought the same.

She didn’t push the two boys for answers about what they were doing, but did continue to wonder why they were awake so early in the morning. Ventus had been on a very strict sleeping schedule for the past month, trying to get his body to adjust to being awake again. He’d go to bed an hour after the sun went down, and position himself at night so when the sun rose over the peaks, it would shine over his eyes and wake him up, just as Aqua slated for morning sessions to begin. Terra was a bit more lenient and would often stay up with Aqua just to talk. And who knows how late Roxas would be awake. She noted that if Roxas was too sleepy in the mornings, then she’d have to send him to bed earlier.

Maybe that’s why he wasn’t performing too well this morning. Aqua saw several immediate responses he could’ve taken to Ventus disarming him. Of course, it would come back down to his experience. As well as how well his body could take the stress and pressure. He was sprawled out on the floor still, Ven now leaning over him and trying to coax him to get up. But Roxas only laughed and stayed still on the floor. Ven couldn’t help but snicker as well.

Aqua sighed and Terra nudged her lightly. A little smile pursed her lips, but she knew the two couldn’t just laze about after one session. Terra and she were still in need of work. And she already knew what she wanted to do. Ventus was exerting very little effort in his first fight with Roxas, shown as he easily disarmed him with just a magic spell, and a spell Ven was not very adept at using. Roxas, for all he wouldn’t boast about his impeccable strength, was outclassed against Ventus. As should be expected. Ventus had been training for much longer than Roxas was even alive. Yet he showed great promise, and he may even catch up to Terra and Ven rather quickly. He just needed to keep being nudged.

Roxas was set to remain by Aqua’s side while Ven and Terra went off. Ven looked a bit shaken by the notion the master presented, raising a hand to ask for a change of heart, but he neglected to say the words. He wasn’t as tired as Roxas might’ve been and could definitely fight against Terra after the small battle minutes ago. Still, the little bit of fatigue lingered in his bright blue eyes.

The Nobody sat down on the floor, one leg stretched out and the other folded up with his gloved arm hanging over it. He looked distraught. Aqua noticed and she looked away from Ven’s frantic swings and Terra’s sturdy guard.

“You doing okay?” She asked, looking down at Roxas.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled. He wasn’t.

“Anything… bothering you?”

“Stupid things, that’s all.”

“They’re not stupid if it’s bothering you.” She reaffirmed.

He groaned and the annoyance persisted. “I’m not doing too good, am I…”

“What, no! Roxas, you’re doing great!” Aqua tried to smile and give him some much needed support. “You just need more practice.”

“I’m barely holding up against you guys.” He hugged his leg a bit tighter and leaned his face on his knee, blue eyes half-open. “I feel like I’m not learning.”

“It’s only been two days.”

Roxas didn’t seem to acknowledge her words.

“You think Terra and I mastered the Keyblade on the first day we got here?”

“No..”

“How far along do you think we were?”

His eyes closed and he sighed. “Bet you two could guard, at least…”

She blinked once, then tried to stifle a laugh, covering her mouth with one hand and shutting her eyes. Roxas glanced over at her, a little unprepared for such a joyous action and unsure of how to react. She was smiling a bit and she leaned on her knees.

“Terra and I were worse than anything you’ve ever done, I’m sure.” Her voice was tipped with dying laughter.

“I’m having a hard time believing that.” Still appalled by sudden burst of emotion.

“I’ll tell you a story, alright?” She met his gaze and there was something calming about her smile that eased his anxious heart.

“Okay.” He rose his head from his leg. Ventus and Terra were still going off, but the clangs of their Keyblades and the sounds of the magic was growing distant.

She took a deep breath and her eyes wandered off as she ran through her memories. “Terra was already training under the Master for some time before he took me in. And I wasn’t nearly as ready to fight as he was. He’d beat me down in fights easily. I thought it was hopeless for me to even start fighting Terra, much less any other wielder.

“But given time, I was able to fight him. Or at least defend myself. I learned to block his top-down swings and throw a spell or two at him when I needed to jump away. I learned to be quick on my feet and to watch for those windows.”

She shrugged. “Of course, I wasn’t free from those either. And we’d beat each other senseless, for months, until we adjusted and closed those cracks. Made it harder to take advantage of each other. Until we could fight like we did yesterday. It’s not like we got to be like that in just one day of training. It takes a long time. And in a sense, we never stop learning.”

“What do you mean?”

“You've never fought Ventus before, right?”

He thought about it for a moment. “No.”

“So you don't know anything about how he fights?”

“I guess not.”

“And he doesn't know how you fight.”

“But Ven...” And Roxas found himself at a loss for words. He glared at his hands, trying to grasp what he did wrong.

“Adapted.” Aqua finished once Roxas couldn’t. “He's learned to look for the gaps in other's technique. Same that Terra has. It's how those two went out to other worlds and overcame everything so quickly.”

“It's not just fighting?”

“Well, half of it is fighting. The other half is learning the fight. Make sense?”

No. It didn't make sense. But Roxas understood what she meant: he still had faults that needed to be addressed if he wanted a chance to fight properly against the three wielders he now shared a home with.

“So, what was our fight for, Ventus and I?” He pondered aloud. “You asked us to use magic as much as we could. Was it so we’d see where the other falls?”

Aqua crossed her arms. “You and Ven aren’t... “ She sighed, looking for the right way to say it. “I don’t want to be rude, but you both lack a certain… _touch_ for elemental magic.”

Roxas didn’t take offense, he knew immediately what that meant. He didn’t pride himself over his use of fire or ice magic, as he rarely used it. Once to light a fire in a store room to keep them warm, sometimes a hasty spell cast during a mission for the organization. He knew healing spells, but Roxas would normally down a potion in less dire situations. He’d carried plenty on his person when he worked with the Organization.

“It was less for Ventus and more for you. You have a great hand with your own basis on light magic, but I have a feeling you’re pushing yourself a bit too hard. You get tired really fast.” Worry gleamed in her blue eyes.

He blinked a few times, trying to piece together what she meant. Roxas didn’t often notice when he was getting tired until he was falling backwards onto the floor. But the more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him: he did feel very weak. Not that he wasn’t strong, just that he used to be stronger.

He stared at both hands, the gloved one and the other with his two rings. Fingers curled in and squeezed, then went limp. The skin on his hands was tougher from holding the Keyblade and fighting, his wrist more lenient with how much he could bend it. He could move his joints much more freely than someone else, give all the time he had to train his body to fight for the Organization… Except this wasn’t that body.

His eyes narrowed. “I used to be able to fight like that without getting tired.” His voice was sharp. “It’s like all that time I spent getting stronger got pulled away.”

“Why do you think that is?” She believed that Roxas was stronger, given how hard he tried in even the smallest fight against Ven. He knew he was stronger.

“Replica body.” He sighed. “It’s not the one I used to have.” Roxas winced, eyes open. “You knew that.”

Aqua nodded and clasped her hands. “Yes. I had you two fight just to make sure.”

“Why?”

“I first noticed it when you and I sparred. You knew exactly what you were doing while we fought, but you didn’t have the energy to do it very well.” Her eyes ran over the memory. “You’d stumble a bit, your stance would loosen, and you seemed tired.”

“I was.”

“So we’ll work on getting you back up to what you were.” She smiled. “It’ll take time, though. Are you willing to dedicate that time?” Her blue orbs filled with hope.

Roxas nodded and let a smile sink in. “Yeah.” He would never mutter again another word about how long it would take to train.

They both kept their small grins when they turned their attention back to the spar in the center of the room. It was easy to see from the beginning: Ventus was losing the fight. Terra could easily advance on his friend, neglecting his heavy swings to catch up to the small child. Ventus, for all he could manage, bolted about, trying to get in decent strikes. But most fell flat. He needed to stop leaving so much distance if he wanted to knock Terra down.

Ven knew that. It was obvious. The realization striking him in the back of the head when Terra’s Keyblade nearly made contact. He’d barely ducked, and he rolled across the floor. Stopping on his knees and placing one hand on the tiles to catch himself. He was sure Terra would bear down on him immediately, but there was no punishment for showing his lack of energy. Ven looked up to see Terra panting, trying to compose himself, leaning over a bit on his knees.

Were there ever a better opportunity to strike. Ventus’ grip on his Keyblade tightened and he pushed off the tiles, rushing forward. The blade wobbled in his hand, and he raised his arm up behind him. Yalms between them, then ilms. Ventus threw his arm forward, Keyblade sailing over his head.

Terra gasped and in one hasty motion, he threw his Keyblade vertically up. Ventus’ blade hit Terra on the shoulder, and the latter had dramatically overreacted. Terra’s weapon swooped and snagged Ventus underneath his arm. More than snagged, the teeth of the weapon practically picking up his body and he was thrown up into the air by the key. He choked for a moment as the weapon ripped the fabric protecting his skin and did worse damage to what was underneath.

Ven screeched loud and was sent reeling backwards once the weapon propelled him far enough. He banged against the floor on his front and tumbled over onto his back.The Keyblade he held clattered across the stone and his body skid towards Aqua and Roxas. The poor child slid to a halt a yalm or two away, sprawled across the floor and groaning. His face was bright red and he was gasping for air. Blond bangs drenched in sweat stuck to his face. His left arm was bent at an off-angle and his jacket was a bit torn around that shoulder.

Terra stared at Ven, and his Keyblade slammed on the tile. Horrified tones leaving his gaping mouth. He bolted towards Ventus, shoes scuffing the floor, immense worry behind his pale expression. Aqua had already gotten to her feet to pull Ven off the floor, at his side. Roxas only a second behind, eyes wide with fear.

The master knelt down to the child and she called, “Ven?” He didn’t respond, closed eyes, his head hanging on his neck. Aqua wrapped an arm over his shoulder and tried to pull him up into her grasp, but he yelped and jerked his left arm, battering her away.

Roxas hovered over the two and stared at him. “Is he okay?” He already knew the answer. The jacket was ripped where Terra’s Keyblade must’ve made contact. Poor Ventus was in bad pain.

Aqua shook her head and was careful not to touch that part of his body. “Ven, can you hear me?” Terra knelt down on Ven’s other side, panting and trying to breathe. He wasn’t in a much better state than his friend, but at least his arm was-

Terra’s eyes trailed over Ven’s limp arm, hanging at his side. It was twisted in a disturbing way that would make one think he’d put his shirt on backwards. His fingers were curled in just a little, the back of his palm flat on the floor. But the angle of his wrist was bizarre. Ven would moan on occasion and he’d try to shift about, but everytime his arm moved, he’d stop and whine a little louder.

“Oh, Ventus-” Aqua sighed and she managed to get Ventus up onto her leg. “Not you, too…”

“What happened?” Roxas asked.

“His arm is dislocated.” She looked up at him. “He’s never had that happen before.”

“Oh.” Roxas stared at his friend, now feeling a bit pitiful. He knew what that pain was like. At least Ventus was feeling it under better circumstances. Surrounded by friends and in a much more suitable position to set it back in place.

It took a few minutes of disorganized shuffling and Ven’s crying, but Terra and Aqua managed to pick him up and drag him to his room. Ven was unconscious for all anyone could tell, but he could very much feel the pain of his arm being pulled out of socket, a few tears slipping down his face and low whining intertwining with the clacking of boots on the pavement.

Roxas shoved the door open to Ven’s room and Aqua let go of Ven, letting Terra carry him the rest of the way in the room. She’d only had a grip of Ven’s legs to keep him from dragging on the floor, Terra’s arms wrapped over Ven’s chest. He pulled Ventus the rest of the way off the floor and set his body on the bed near the window, almost kicking a small stack of books over as he walked.

Aqua took to Ven’s bedside, making sure his body wasn’t on top of his arm. She touched the limb and Ven cried out again, teeth bared and a few more tears streaming down his face, dripping onto his now-torn jacket.

“I-I’m sorry, I-” Terra was at a loss for words and could only stare at the frail sight. His blue orbs held somber feelings. His arms hung at his sides, a frown sat on his face. He’d done it again. He’d gone and-

“It’s okay, Terra.” Aqua didn’t look away from Ven, still trying to move his arm a little at a time. “Accidents happen.”

Terra didn’t say anything, eyes going over the bed to Ven’s twitching body and Aqua’s light nudges. Roxas wanted to say something, to possibly grab hold of Terra’s hand and comfort him, but he didn’t know if that was the right thing to do.

“Roxas, come here.” Aqua said, blunt. He flinched, but immediately moved past Terra to the master and the boy in bed. She nodded her head to Ven. “Get on his other side, you’re gonna hold him steady while I fix his arm.”

Roxas hesitated for a moment, but didn’t deny her request. He moved on top of the mattress and sat on his knees on Ven’s flank. His right hand on Ven’s left shoulder, just underneath the patch of armor. Other hand moved to Ven’s torso and grabbed hold of the fabric to make sure he didn’t move too much while Aqua worked. Ventus wasn’t aware of what was happening and he’d struggle more than Roxas had when _he_ dislocated his arm. And Ven needed to be as still as possible for Aqua to do this right.

“Ready?” She asked. Roxas and Aqua met the other’s gaze and nodded. She looked back down at Ventus. She’d partially pulled his jacket sleeve a bit higher to get to his actually shoulder and held the fabric with one arm. Her other was wrapped over his bicep and she began to push his limb back up.

Ventus immediately screeched and tried to thrash about. Roxas was able to keep Ventus pinned to the bed, but he still kicked at the empty air and tried to pull away for all he could manage. Aqua was not wavered in the slightest and she kept adjusting her hand placement to nudge his arm back into proper position.

Roxas struggled a bit to keep him from pulling up off the mattress and his hold on Ven’s working arm loosened just a little. Ventus could feel it in his sleep and he immediately threw his arm towards whatever was holding him hostage. Roxas had barely a moment to react before Ven’s elbow stabbed him in the chest like a knife. The knife of pain igniting old wounds and forcing all the air out of his lungs. His blue eyes flew open and he yelped, quickly cut short by the severe lack of oxygen and forced to take a deep breath. Roxas heaved and bent over, trying to compose himself, begging for the burning sensation in his lungs to stop.

Aqua winced and immediately stopped pushing on Ventus’ arm. “Are you okay?” Trepidation drenched her voice.

Roxas inhaled slowly, then exhaled. His hands moved from Ven’s shoulder and side and he slapped them over the arm that was trying to fight. He heaved one more time, then rose his eyes to meet Aqua’s. He nodded. “Just help him.”

She was hesitant, but did not disobey. She kept adjusting his frail arm and pushing it back into place. And Ventus kept fighting in his sleep, yelping and trying to throw his arm back up to retaliate. It was a sad sight, one Roxas wished he didn’t have to look at. It hurt to watch his friend thrash around and try to stop his suffering. But it wouldn’t get any better until-

His arm shifted all at once and there was a sickening snap where his joints realigned. He screeched one last time, and it was deafening. Especially for Roxas and Aqua, sitting so close to him. The arm trying to get loose gave up. His legs went slack on the bed and his breathing immediately quickened. He hadn’t opened his eyes once since being knocked down.

Roxas sighed and sat back on his legs, letting go of Ven’s arm and letting his own hang at his side. The throbbing pain came back, where there were last-minute bandages placed to hopefully close the wound that Ven may have just reopened unknowingly. Palm covered his chest, hoping to ease the ache.

Aqua sighed and let her arms slump over. “There.” Her head hung on her shoulders. “He should be fine.” She got off her knees and stood up straight.

Terra sighed a breath of relief. Then looked to Roxas. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He wasn’t, given his still deep breaths, trying to accomodate for Ven sabotaging his breathing. He clutched at the fabric of his jacket, heaving in and out. But Roxas shook his head. “I’m fine.” He paused, already starting to glare at nothing in particular. “Ven has it worse.”

That much was true. The three wielders could only look on where Ven shuffled through his nightmare, twitching and groaning in his sleep. He must’ve felt… so alone. And hurt.

Roxas’ eyes narrowed and he muttered, “I’ll stay with him.”

“Roxas, no.” Terra argued. “It was my fault, and you still-”

“Please, just let me.”

His words were sharp and left little room to argue. Aqua kept her eyes on the blond boy, his own gaze fixated on the other sleeping on the pillow. She knew Roxas needed to keep training, even if he’d done plenty more work today than yesterday. Today was the first day he’d managed to block a strike from her. Though it only lasted a second before his wrist gave way under pressure and his Keyblade was thrown out of his hand. Despite his impressive ambidexterity, he’d yet to implement a decent guard into his own strategy unless Aqua expressly told him to do it. Roxas needed to keep training.

But he wasn't going to move, was he? He might fight her to stay in this room, to stay by Ventus’ side. To be there for him in a moment of need, even if just to get him through a nightmare. Ocean-blue eyes looked over the two and she noticed what she couldn’t see while she had been kneeling: Roxas’ hand raveled tight around Ven’s. Their wristbands mirrors of the others. Ven whimpering in his sleep, but Roxas’ caring and steeled gaze still over his friend. He wouldn’t move. He would not leave Ventus’s side.

Aqua sighed, already knowing she wouldn’t win that fight. She resigned to run a hand over Ven’s messy hair, hopefully brush it a little more to decency. Terra didn’t move to do the same, but the caring blue eyes ran over his friend, worrisome beats swelling in his heart. But Aqua had done what she could. It was just a matter of waiting now.

He and she eventually did leave the room, giving Roxas a few more words of comfort before they left the two on their own. The frosty windows fractured the light of the afternoon sun outside. Roxas was hardly warmed by the rays. The days were getting colder. Clouds obscured most of the azure skies outside. It was a miracle the rays reached the training grounds outside.

He spent most of his time staring at Ven, grabbing his hand a little tighter whenever he winced in his sleep. Roxas didn’t blame him. The pain must’ve been terrible. Even if he’d felt it himself some days ago, Roxas liked to think he had a higher pain tolerance than Ventus did. The two couldn’t compare as well anymore.

Roxas got to look in a mirror the previous day, for the first time since he arrived at the castle. He’d gotten used to looking at Ventus and he really thought they shared the same features. But when Roxas looked in the mirror, he noticed the darker tones in his hair, the deeper blue to his irises. Were they really identical? He could’ve sworn Ven was a little more pale in skin tone. Maybe taller, too. Were his eyes different? What about our voices? Don’t we have the same-

Mindless rambling. Just to distract himself from the immediate. The worrisome beats of his heart came back to him. He needed to try harder to find something else to tone his fears.

**_Did he break again?_ **

Roxas straightened up a bit and looked towards the source of the voice, the small shadow sitting in the corner of the room. The red eyes gleamed in the darkness, dark-blue tint over its tiny body. It crawled forward into the pale light of the sun.

“He got hurt during training.” Roxas slumped a bit, eyes filtering back to Ven and his constantly shifting frame. “I’m just watching him till he gets better.”

The Flood crawled up the side of the bed and slinked towards Ventus. It seemed to stare at the boy, pondering the sight. Ven winced and turned over in his sleep, but he never shifted on top of his right arm. Even unconscious, he did what he could to avoid pain.

**_Bit of a sad sight._ **

“It’s not his fault.” Roxas was quick to defend Ven in his weakened state. But Vanitas was right. It was sad. “Terra just… hit him a little too hard.”

**_Why are you in here?_ **

Something about the question annoyed Roxas. Was it the way he said it? Or the notion that Roxas shouldn’t be here?

“I just wanna be here for him.”

The Flood twitched. **_You’re not doing anything by being here. Just wasting your time._ **

“So?”

**_‘So?’ You could be training? Doing literally anything else?_ **

Roxas didn’t respond to that. It bugged him that Vanitas didn’t understand. But did he understand himself? Did Roxas really know why he wouldn’t leave Ventus alone? A week ago, he would’ve had a hard time believing he could stay in the same room as Ventus for longer than a few minutes. The overjoyous child, wearing his face and speaking with his voice. It sparked irritation in his being that he couldn’t properly describe.

And then Aqua’s request sent out on the gummi phones. Roxas was not the first to respond, but no one else had said they could fulfill her request. Only Sora had seen Radiant Garden like she had. He even knew more. So of course Xion suggested to Roxas that he go to help. He would know as much as Sora did.

And now, just five days later? A lot had happened. Those searing wounds beneath his shirt were finally settling. The concussion he’d gotten was long-gone. Darkened waves lapping at his heart were torn back at last. This strong connection with Ventus. It ran deep, and for a long time. Only recently grown stronger as the two started to consider each other…

Rambling. Again. Roxas really did need something to pass the time. Staring at Ventus wasn’t going to ease the loud of thumping of his anxious heart.

“Can you do me a favor?” He tried to straighten up. “There’s a book in my room on the table next to my bed. Can you grab it?”

The Flood didn’t seem to process the request. Its stubby limbs flicked a few times. And then he responded:

 **_Why don’t you go get it?_ **His retort was dipped in condescension.

“I’m just asking…” Roxas muttered under his breath. Should’ve figured Vanitas would be noncompliant. Even if the smallest task was at hand. Roxas could easily get up to grab the book, but leaving Ventus felt wrong. Still, there was nothing to do. And he didn’t want to take anything off Ven’s shelves. He didn’t have the right to.

Roxas sighed and started to move himself across the mattress, making sure to avoid touching Ven in case he reacted poorly.

**_Stop. I’ll get it._ **

He winced. Roxas stopped moving and the small Flood crawled off the side of the bed. It trekked towards the door, tiny legs scampering across the tile.

“Didn’t you just…?”

**_I have nothing better to do._ **

And it disappeared into the shadows of the room. Didn’t even use the door to leave. Just… up and vanished.

Roxas pouted, his limbs hanging at his sides. What was that about? Vanitas had been acting quite strange. The Nobody didn’t claim to know a lot about him, but from the stories he’d heard, Vanitas was more savage than this. There were hardly any kind exchanges with him known to recent memory. A lot of fighting and rude remarks. But… This?

The request to grab Roxas’ book wasn’t more than a long-shot. He didn’t actually expect Vanitas to comply. Even with a snarky response and denial at first. But Roxas wouldn’t deny the eventual ‘kind’ act. He still felt the mild ache from Ven’s unintentional assault on his body.

The boy didn’t seem to be getting much better. His face was still a light shade of red, breathing quick and panicked. He groaned and winced in the nightmare. Muttered things that were almost like words, but Roxas couldn’t understand. His arm still looked wrong, but maybe that was just because of the torn jacket. It would need to be stitched back together.

Well, one kind thing Roxas might be able to do, to help Ventus. Even if just a little. He moved himself to the head of the bed, on the sleeping boy’s left flank. Roxas moved a hand to Ven’s shoulder and started to unravel the strap that kept his armor on his jacket. The sharp-edged bits of metal poked Roxas as he worked, but he got the strap undone and pushed the heavy piece to the foot of the bed. Ventus still didn’t react with more than a pained moan.

The pin that kept the cross-ties in place snapped off easily and the straps were thrown to the side with the shoulder armor. Roxas managed to push Ven’s body upright, but he needed to get off the bed and hold him. Ven did not react well to anyone touching his arm and he weeped just a little. No tears, so the pain wasn’t unbearable.

“Sorry, Ventus.” Roxas muttered. He hoped Ven could… somehow hear that. He didn’t waste time. Roxas managed to pull the jacket off Ven’s right arm, then the left. It looked a bit smaller than he originally thought. Like it was meant for an actual child. It looked an awful lot like Roxas’, if only half of it was black and missing the checkered patterns.

He didn’t think much more of it and threw the small jacket over with the armor and ties. Ven laid against the bed, flat. The black shirt he wore underneath was surprisingly intact, along with the striped waistcoat. He looked a bit relieved. His skin was burning hot, and wearing a little less must’ve helped to cool him down. It really was a sad sight.

Scuffing of shoes outside the room and the creaking of the wooden door being pulled open. The metal boots clacked on the tiles and the ruffling of the fabric helped to cover up Ven’s pained cries. A small, blue book held in one palm, the other hand moving to close the door behind him.

Vanitas walked towards the bedside and held the book out to Roxas. “Here.” He didn’t seem too happy with the small favor he’d fulfilled.

Roxas wasn’t expecting Vanitas himself to deliver the book, but he didn’t deny the gesture. “Thank you.” He took the book from Vanitas and held it in his hands for a moment.

“That’s the right book?”

“Yeah. This is it.” Roxas nodded. Vanitas looked back at Ventus, but he didn’t do more than hold the self-same glare he seemed to give everything.

Worrying about Vanitas, especially since he shouldn’t have, wouldn’t make Roxas feel any better. He leaned back against the window and bent his knees in to avoid touching Ven. The small pages flicked by as Roxas looked for where he’d stopped.

The son who’d had his father murdered was pretending to go insane so that any suspect murder plot he decided to execute would seem less intentional and more a cause of his insanity. At least, that’s the way the story was setting it up. It made little sense to Roxas. But he was just reading it, he wasn’t here to entirely critique. It was… a very old story. And a weird one.

He’d only know it better if he kept reading.

As he went over the words on every page, Vanitas sat down on the floor next to the bed. It felt… strangely nice to be in this room. Sleeping all day on his own was proving beneficial to keeping his sanity in this castle full of…

No, they’re not all stupid. Aqua can be a bit on the ignorant side. Terra might be oblivious. Ventus is too nice for his own good. And can’t forget about Roxas, the impulsive one. But none of them were really idiots.

What is he doing here anyways? Why stay? Could leave at any moment. Wouldn’t have to put up with anyone here. Not like anyone could stop him. But something told him to stay here. To stay close. Why? He asked himself that. But he couldn’t come up with a decent answer.

No, there was a decent answer. It was Roxas’ fault. He shouldn’t’ve shown up on that beach. If he hadn’t, I wouldn't be here. I’d be long gone. That’s what was supposed to happen in the first place. I was supposed to disappear. I was never supposed to be pulled away from Ventus. And maybe if he’d just let me die, I would’ve gone back. Maybe Ventus and I… we would be whole again.

Roxas. What are you? Who are you and who gave you the right to do this to us? Who said you were allowed to keep me alive? I never asked you to get me a body. To try to save me. Your stupid heart—you aren’t even supposed to have one—latching onto mine and… and doing what? HEALING it? Are you serious? You’re a NOBODY.

Vanitas turned his head to catch sight of his savior. It was easy for him to see the differences between him and Ventus. But his body was so similar. It was… almost perfect. Almost the same. So… why is it fair that he gets it? While I’m stuck with… with this?

He turned his hands over to look at the gloves. This coat still looked strange on his own skin. He looked strange with this skin. This face that wasn’t his. He almost hated it. He almost hated how Sora looked. He could almost hit himself for looking this way. Almost despising himself.

Almost.

“You ever gonna take that off?”

Vanitas flinched and looked back at Roxas. He’d pulled himself out of the book enough to turn his attention elsewhere, to Vanitas. What was-

“What are you talking about?” The tone of his voice was cold. It was all Roxas deserved to hear from him.

But he didn’t seem phased by the coldness. Roxas stared at him, eyes unblinking, brows furrowed. “The coat. The… whatever’s on your face. You don’t need to wear it if you don’t want to.”

No. I rarely take this thing off. Only a few times, when he needed to. This mask, even if the glass was shattered, was meant to cover up this face. He’d only taken it off four times that he could remember. When Ventus had bested him in combat, and then again when he did so with Sora. When he observed Terra and Aqua’s Mark of Mastery exam over a dozen years ago. And when he was first created, when the Unversed started to climb their way through his-

Thinking about it started to make him feel sick again. Like he might do the same thing again. Create more Unversed. The small frown on his face twisted a bit and Vanitas groaned, closing his eyes. He could feel the darkness inside try to claw its way up. His arms raveled around his legs as he pulled them in close. No, not again. I’m not gonna…

A thump on the floor and something grabbed his left arm. He opened one eye to see what had latched onto him, expecting to find an Unversed there, trying its best to… to do what? But no… He saw his old face staring back at him. Hair was a bit more brown, eyes darker, different…

“What’s wrong?” Roxas shook Vanitas lightly.

“I’m…” He choked out the word, and he gasped for air. The pale gold of his eyes soon hidden. He curled himself up a bit tighter and groaned. Roxas could do naught but try to offer gentle aid. He had no idea what was happening. Nor should he. This hasn't happened for a long time. At most sixteen long years. Vanitas wanted to pull what remained of his mask off. His hands pulled to his jaw and clawed at the piece of metal on his face. But he wasn’t fast enough.

As though Roxas’ presence alone was the trigger, Vanitas was forced to throw his body forward. The bile and mess slipped from his mouth and splattered against the once-clean tiles. Roxas cringed and immediately made some distance, eyes widened and utter disgust on his face. The dark liquid dripped down from Vanitas’ lips and the corners of his mouth, droplets falling, slipping over the metal and hitting the floor beneath him.

It was repulsive and Roxas wanted nothing more than to erase this moment from memory. It made him feel sick himself. But still, he kept his composure, denying his scared heart the break through the door that it wanted. He forced himself to stay there, to stare at the poor sight. Vanitas kept his body upright, hands pressed against the floor and arms straightened out. He coughed and a few specks of the black liquid spat from the back of his throat, landing in the mass of darkness on Ventus’ floor.

Roxas finally managed out some words. “O-Oh my gosh, are you okay?!” He yelled, the trepidation cloaking his voice and managing to keep him from being sick as well. His hand moved to Vanitas hunched over back and did little to offer comfort. But it was comfort and Vanitas didn’t want to throw him off immediately.

“Destroy it.” He choked out. His eyes hung open and he stared at the floor, where the little droplets were gathering from his mouth.

“Wh…” _Destroy… what?_

But it was easier to see if Roxas stopped moving so much. The black mess slipping across the tiles, like the floor was tilted and it was water rolling down a window. It started to conglomerate into a pile, a mass of the liquid. It was… It was ALIVE?

Roxas would not waste another second. He moved to his feet fast and raised his right arm up high. The white Keyblade shimmered into his palm and he yelled in sheer terror. The weapon cascaded down and slammed directly into the rising mass, piercing its single red eye. The blade clanged hard against the ground, cracking the tile and sending the bits of ink flying in all directions, coating Roxas’ clothing and splaying across the floor. It immediately died out and became nothing more but the liquid still dripping from Vanitas’ mouth.

Roxas’ heart would not calm down. His eyes twitched, still trying to comprehend what it was he’d just obliterated. His Keyblade hung loosely in his hands, the sharp tips of the teeth resting on the floor. The yellow, blue, and white bits of the beautiful weapon now stained with black. His jacket, too, covered in the black ink, adding markings where there didn’t used to be. His boots and pants drenched in the stuff, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“What-” He swallowed a breath and looked back down at Vanitas. “What was THAT?”

“That thing is a piece of me…” He sputtered, still coughing. “Of the darkness.”

Roxas panted and raised one brow. He managed out a sound of sheer confusion, like a high-pitched whine for a better answer.

Vanitas flung himself down on his side, the chains on the coat rattling and his body smacking the tiles hard. He almost knocked over the precarious pile of books near Ventus’ bedside.

_I know._

_I’ll be stronger when this is over. And so will those things born from me._

“Was it an Unversed?”

_This is the ritual I have to go through to make it happen._

_The more I suffer, the stronger I become._

“Vanitas, what was that?!”

 _Hate, sadness, fear, jealousy, panic, suffering, envy, anxiety, pain, despair_ _—all of them give me power._

“VANITAS!”

He flinched, eyes opening to the mirror. Worried, but more so angry. Roxas was kneeling on the floor in front of him, a hand on his arm and trying to pry him out of the old memory. He had no regard for his clothes, already ruined and still leaning in the pile of mess on the floor.

Vanitas groaned and started to push himself off the floor. The Nobody didn’t move his comforting grip. He made sure to stay by his side. Roxas had dropped his Keyblade in the black ink, not caring for it one bit.

“Leave me alone…” He managed those words alone, now sitting upright.

Roxas did no such thing. “Are you..?! What WAS that?!”

“I already told you...”

“That was NOT an answer!”

“I don’t need to give YOU any _more_ of an answer!”

Roxas stared at Vanitas, eyes narrowed and mouth open. He closed both eyes and hung his head on his shoulders. Leaned his head to the side as if pondering what to do with this situation. He frowned at the floor, staring at the mess that was made. And then the frown fled, eyes shifting, trying to find the right thing to say.

Yelling wouldn’t solve anything.

“Are you… are you okay now?”

Vanitas sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Then open again. “Yeah.” His hands draped over his legs, stretching out in front of him. He tilted his head backwards and let the black spikes press against the side of the bed, just below Ventus’ sleeping body.

“An Unversed…?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t know… that was how you made them.” Roxas tried to force a shy laugh, but the tremors in his voice gave away how disturbed he was.

“They just appear, usually… One like that hasn’t happened… for a long time.”

“Is there a reason that might happen?”

“I thought I’d be better by now.” He raised one messy palm up. “Thought it’d been long enough.”

“Since what?”

“Since our union.”

Roxas winced, fear sinking into his expression.

“I mean since I took your body.”

“Yeah… I know that.” Roxas averted his gaze, eyes narrowing as he tried to adjust to the topic. Vanitas must’ve been very open to talk about it. “What’s that got to do with…” He gestured towards the mess on the floor. “...this?”

“You saved me more than you realized.” He muttered it under his breath, his voice a bit parched. One hand over the chains and fabric of the coat. “My heart has been in shambles for years, and it was finally dying. And then you marched in and somehow kept it together. Having my own body or not wouldn’t have mattered if my heart was slipping away.”

“Oh.” Such a flat-toned response. But really, what else was there to say? Roxas had suspected that he and Vanitas were now… much more closely connected. But he didn’t think that connection would do much. Certainly not save Vanitas’ life that Roxas wasn’t aware he was losing. There really wasn’t anything to say.

Vanitas tried to wipe away what was still stuck to his face. But the metal frame made it difficult. Some of the ink had accumulated and stuck to his face between the metal and his skin like a puddle. It was a disgusting mess, but Vanitas felt no effort to tend to it. Roxas, however…

“I’ll go get some stuff to help.” Roxas pushed himself off the floor and started for the door. Vanitas couldn’t even bring himself to argue with the offer for help. The Nobody tried his best to avoid the liquid still on the floor, but his shoes alone were drenched and he trekked some of it with him. The door creaked open and Roxas disappeared into the hallway, the clacking of his boots disappearing into the silence.

Vanitas took a deep breath in and his eyes wandered about the room. Ventus had certainly made himself a home in here. Notes pinned to the walls, books scattered about, a lump of blankets sitting on the floor. Underneath the bed, some boxes full of things he’d collected over the years. There was a telescope behind the head of the bed. nestled up against the wall. Shelves lined with reading material, for both entertainment and training purposes. He even had a few plants sitting on the shelves. It was pleasant and lively.

Ventus had stopped moaning and whining in his sleep. But he did keep muttering things. Words that Vanitas hadn’t been bothered to listen to. But with nothing better to do, he tried to pay attention. The incessant rambling didn’t procure much. Some words and phrases like, ‘am I’ and ‘did this.’ But it was nothing truly intelligible. Just ramblings from a dream.

Except one word. One name. Vanitas knew the name, worked with them before, in the past. They were a very interesting person with some very unique abilities. Something he could never imitate.

With a single loud croak, Ventus whined out, “Xion.”

Vanitas’ golden eyes widened. He turned his head to look at Ventus. Did he really say that puppet’s name? Ventus looked a bit more peaceful, but he was still hurting. From what, the dislocated arm or the memory? Or maybe both?

Roxas peaked around the doorframe again. He was holding some white fabric, draped over his forearms. His gloved hand was holding onto something sleek and shiny. Glass. And whatever was inside shook as he walked. The blond looked up at Vanitas and tried a small smile. His other hand pulled the door and it clicked into frame.

Vanitas kept his eyes on the small object in his hand. He couldn’t tell what it was, even as Roxas got closer. Or maybe the word was lost to memory.

“I thought maybe some water would help.” Roxas trekked around the puddle and approached. He knelt down next to Vanitas and held out the small glass. It was completely transparent, nothing special about it. The water inside warping the sights behind the glass.

Vanitas was tentative, but he didn’t deny the offer. He took the glass from Roxas and shook the water around in the glass, just a little. It didn’t look like it’d been tampered. And he did feel… very dehydrated after that.

He brought the cold glass to his lips and tipped it up. The water washed away what remained of the darkness in his mouth and he swallowed it back down. It only took a few seconds for all the water to be gone. And he lowered his head again. It was relieving.

“Thanks.” He mumbled. He handed the small glass back to Roxas and he placed it on the floor behind him.

“Here, clean yourself up a bit.” Roxas extended a hand out and the white fabric with it. Still reluctant, but Vanitas took the towel. He could feel the mess all over his face. It wouldn’t be easy to just wipe off unless…

He sighed and raised both his hands to the metal frame. He pulled on it from both sides and the metal loosened and fell off his jaw. The metal bit stuck to the back of his head slipped off and hit the floor behind him. The frame in his fingers fell down to the tiles and more of the ink dripped down. The towel moved to his face and he caught what he could. It was a royal mess in this room. A nightmare to clean up.

He ran the towel over his face, sweat disappearing into the cloth. His spikes poked back up  naturally. His face felt a little bit cleaner now. The fabric was stained black. It would need to be cleaned several times over before the darkness would come out. A twinge of guilt loosened in his heart.

Wait… really? I’m feeling… bad about this?

He didn’t think that was possible.

Roxas had already moved onto something else. He took the white jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the floor, the black one, too. They would also need to be cleaned. He knelt down next to the puddle and pressed a towel into it. And he moved it across the tiles, trying to pick up what he could.

“What are you doing?” Vanitas asked.

“It wouldn’t be nice for Ventus to wake up and have this in his room.” He gestured towards the heap of ink. “I’m just doing what I can, at least.”

“Ah.” He leaned back into the mattress. His eyes narrowed. “Sorry.”

Roxas sat up on his knees and gave a quick swing to one of his arms. The vest he had been wearing beneath must’ve left him cold, his arms and shoulders fully exposed. The collar was popped up a bit, tipped over in the front. The x-shaped charm hanging on the zipper swayed as he worked. But the utter confusion on his face was more of an attention-grabber. “What are you sorry for? It was an accident, I’m sure. Not like you could’ve known you were gonna be sick.”

“Yeah…” Gold eyes averted contact. “I guess.”

Even as his clothes got progressively worse and worse, Roxas didn’t stop cleaning until he was sure he’d gotten up everything he could. He stood up every once in a while to spin in a small circle and find more to tackle. Pressing both hands as best he could with the towels. He’d gone through at least three of the once-clean fabrics before he was certain he’d gotten everything. And even then, he hadn’t.

Roxas sighed and dropped the last towel in the small pile on the floor. At least Ventus wouldn’t wake up to a filthy room. But Roxas definitely needed to change clothes. He looked down at his body. The vest he wore looked fine, but the pants on his legs were stained black, his boots covered in the bizarre substance. Yeah, this looks abhorrent.

He only took a few minutes to head to his room. Surprisingly, Terra and Aqua weren’t in the main hall. That was probably a good thing. If they saw Roxas in his current condition, they’d have a million questions that he didn’t feel like he could answer properly. They must’ve been outside. That was fine. Perfect, in fact.

He’d just gotten some of these clothes, too… And now they were in desperate need of being cleaned. Well, it probably doesn’t matter. Training was done for the day, it was late into the afternoon when Ventus had gotten hurt. Tomorrow’s Roxas could worry about this.

He walked right on down the hall towards Ven’s room in much more comfortable clothing. Just the night clothes he normally wore, but his shoes also laced on. The tiles were still freezing from the recent weather changes. His arms were a bit chilled, being so exposed. But it wasn’t terrible.

The door creaked open and Roxas was greeted with a strange sight. Vanitas wasn’t resting against Ven’s bedside anymore. In fact, he wasn’t even in the room. There was a small Flood sitting on the bed, however. Right next to someone else.

Ventus had woken up, sitting upright on the edge of his bed. His legs dangled over the side, hands held in his lap. He was staring at the tiles in front of him before Roxas opened the door. Whatever he was feeling before was immediately covered with some sort of glee.

“You feeling better?” Roxas asked. It made him happy to see Ventus awake, and so he smiled. He pulled the door shut behind him.

“Yeah.” Ventus nodded. “What happened?” He leaned his head to one side, staring at Roxas as he moved towards the bed.

“Terra should probably discipline himself a bit more with how hard he swings. That’s at least two people he’s managed to send flying.”

“He hit me?”

“Pretty hard, too.” Roxas sat down on the other end of the bed. “Your arm still hurting?”

He looked towards his right shoulder and placed the left palm over it. “It’s still aching. But I’ll be fine.”

They sat there in the silence for a moment. The little Flood seemed to be trying to curl up and sleep. Ventus’ eyes went over his room, seeming to be looking for something. Roxas took a deep breath in and then out. It was peaceful. And nice to be given a moment like this. Just being able to enjoy the other’s presence without pressing desires of combative approach or awkward conversations.

It didn’t feel strange. It wasn’t awkward in the slightest. Not like it was over the passing month, where the two could hardly be in the same room with each other before one came up with the excuse to leave. They’ve never hated or despised each other. It was simply bizarre. Before they now shared a home. Before they considered each other….

What are we? To each other? Friends definitely. That much has to be true, after the past few days. He’s been nothing but kind to me since I came here. Last night, when he and I stayed up. He just wanted to talk after such a long week. We’d gotten plenty of time to talk, but now we could sit and breathe. And just be as we were.

While those moments felt so wholesome and filling, there was still something off. Was it Vanitas’ presence? Neither had denied him his want to spectate. He wasn’t causing harm by just listening. He wasn’t off.

No, what felt wrong was something that’d been there for a while now. Since before Ventus was thrown by Terra. Before Vanitas nabbed Roxas’ body. Before Roxas even went to tell Aqua he’d be in Radiant Garden to help her. A thread pulling away at his heart, light tugging as it tried to get his attention. And though it wasn’t unraveling, the beating in his chest only grew louder as he realized his discomfort. What was missing.

Who was missing.

It was a stupid idea that almost didn’t work. And now we have no idea where you are. You’re not gone. I can feel it. But you’re not here. And that’s almost as bad.

“Are you okay?”

Ventus’ voice pierced that gloom Roxas was plowing himself in. Eyes flicked over to the other on the bed. Ven was staring at Roxas, blue eyes a little sad, wide open. A frown pursed on his lips. He really _is_ good at reading others’ expressions.

No use in hiding it, if that’s the case. “Something’s wrong.” Roxas muttered. Glancing over the once-messy tiles. He wasn’t going to escape this conversation. One that his heart had been wanting to have for a while now.

“With…?”

“Me.” That wasn’t a lie.

Ven was taken aback. “Uh…” He didn’t know how to respond. His eyes flicked across the room, trying to find something to say.

I made that way worse than it needed to be. “I haven’t been feeling right.”

“Are you still hurt?” Ven leaned forward a bit. “Recovering is way more important than training, Roxas. We can wait a little more for-”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” The festering pains of the days past were very minor. They weren’t noticable if Roxas didn’t think about it. They should be gone overnight. The aching over his heart would cease… but within it? It’d been a month. A whole month and that hurt wouldn’t leave his poor new heart alone.

There was no avoiding the topic. No matter how much everyone liked to pretend it didn’t exist, it was there. It wouldn’t leave them alone until the issue was resolved. No one liked to say he was missing, and the rooms would go silent whenever someone said his name. Worst of all when Riku or Kairi would be there. It was the worst for them. Sometimes he’d excuse himself and leave the room. Sometimes she’d shed a few tears.

“It’s about Sora.”

A weight dropped in Ventus’ chest and he stiffened. But he didn’t say anything. He didn’t try to stop Roxas.

“I thought maybe it was just the replica. How it’s not… really normal.” He held his palms together in front of him. “But I’m starting to think it’s more than this body.” He looked back to Ven. “Do you know what I’m talking about?”

For all that he wished he could say no, Ventus did know. He might’ve known it to a greater extent, too. The hollowness inside, that Sora used to fill. Even if Ven’s heart was patched together again, there was still a piece missing. And no one to cover it up anymore. Whoever it was that protected him while he healed was nowhere in sight. Nowhere in reach.

He was hesitant to respond. Ventus closed both eyes and sighed. Furrowed expression, the topic at hand already being difficult. “Yes.”

“I thought that being separated would be a good thing.” Roxas smiled. “He told me once that I deserved it. To be my own person.” His hands tightened a bit over each other. “But now I… I miss him.”

“I know.” Ven mumbled. He ducked his head. “Believe me, I do, too.”

“You were with him for longer… Much longer.” A little sniffle. “I almost envy that.”

Ventus flinched at the sound of his voice cracking. Roxas stared into the dark corners of the room. But the brokenness in his form, when he shook just a little, trying to keep himself together. It spoke more than his own words.

Suppose it’s not a shameful thing, then. To be so open to someone who he’d come to consider a close friend. There were doubts in Ventus’ heart that Roxas was ever this vulnerable with anyone else. It didn’t seem like him. Roxas was a quiet person at times. Overtly caring for others’ issues. Since when did he give a care to his own?

Roxas exhaled and his body seemed to calm. “Has Sora always been the same?” It was a genuine question.

Ven pondered it for a moment, refusing to mention the gradual loss of composure he noticed in Roxas. “I’d like to think he, uhhh… ‘matured’ isn’t a good word.” Ven pressed a palm to his face, trying to find the right thing to say. “He’s gotten better at owning up to when he’s wrong about things.”

Roxas scoffed. “And _I_ think he’s stubborn _now._ ” Still trying to blink away the sadness.

“Oh?” Ventus could feel a story behind that comment.

“You weren’t… awake for some of what he’s done, right?”

“Not all of it.”

“Did you know that Sora was gonna put me in the data world?”

Ventus felt dumbfounded. “Did he think that was gonna work?”

“For a while. Xemnas told him that I was was a lost cause and-”

“Well, that’s not true.”

Roxas flinched. He didn’t expect Ventus to interrupt him, slowly turning his gaze to him. He’d clearly said it out of kindness, that little bit of anger behind his eyes. He was ready to defend Roxas, even against someone that was gone.

A nervous little smile. “I know.” Roxas mumbled. “Sora knew that, too.” _That doesn’t sound right._ “I mean, he knows. ‘Cause he made it a point to ask Riku and…” He knew what to say, but the words didn’t come to him easily.

“‘Mickey’?” Ventus guessed.

“Is it a formal address?”

Ven shrugged. “I’ve always said his name. Sora calls him ‘your majesty.’ Not sure about anyone else.”

“‘Kay, well. He asked Riku and the King, of all people. Didn’t seem right.”

“How come?”

“The King doesn’t know who I am…” Roxas’ eyes narrowed and he looked away. “And Riku hates me.”

“What? Who told you that?”

“It’s just obvious. We didn’t exactly have any sort of… ‘friendship.’ Few times I met him, we fought each other.”

“He didn’t seem too upset with you the other day.”

“Bet he was just acting nice for Naminé…” Roxas huffed.

“Or maybe you’re just being paranoid.”

They met the other’s gaze. And they both smirked and let a little laugh out. They both had their own issues to put up with. Never really had to deal with them in the past, because there were too many other things to worry about. Another person to-

And again, his thoughts came back to Sora. There really was no avoiding that topic.

Just say it. It’s only Ventus that’ll hear, he probably feels the same.

“You said, you wanted to talk about Sora?” Ven was finally warming up to the point.

“I miss him.” Roxas nearly spoke over Ventus.

Ven blinked once, trying to find a response. He looked at the floor, at the empty space between that and him. “We all miss Sora. But it was his choice to go and find Kairi.”

“I mean, I _miss_ him…” It was difficult to say. “Thinking about him… hurts.”

That same snag on his speech. Ventus heard it. And what he said. Ventus felt it.

“When you say ‘hurts’...”

“I can’t feel him anymore.” Roxas’ voice cracked a bit. “It’s… It’s empty.”

_Empty? No. No, you’re not the empty one._

“Ah.” Ven tilted his head down. “Yeah…”

“I’ve… never felt like this before.” Voice still on edge. “Even when Xion was… was disappearing. Her heart stayed with me, even when I was forgetting.” He clutched his hands tighter. “But Sora… He’s gone.”

“He’s not gone.” _He is…_ “We just haven’t found him yet.” _We’re not gonna find him at all._

“But can’t you feel it, too?” Roxas paused, trying to keep himself together. “He-He’s… It’s like he just up and disappeared.” He slumped a bit and his gaze fell to his palms. “And took everything with him.”

“I can.” Ventus nodded, heart thumping away in his chest. “It’s been… great to be with Terra and Aqua again. But after all that time with Sora… I’ve been feeling lonely.” _Even my friends, the people I actually know, aren’t enough for me._

“Where did you go, Sora…?” Roxas mumbled it, but that edge in his speech hurt to hear. “You did it, you saved Kairi… Come home already.” His face twitched a bit, trying to restrain his despair. The twist of the knife in his heart, where another one used to beat alongside it. It hurt. It hurt more than he could realize. Why didn’t this hurt come out till now?

“We’re gonna bring him home, Roxas.” Something latched on the Nobody’s arm, squeezing a bit and reminding him he could feel. He trailed up the pale skin, the striped clothing. His own reflection sitting there and trying his best to be hopeful. “We’re gonna find him and this’ll all feel better.”

It was already difficult to hold back tears, but somehow, he didn’t feel bad for weeping, even is just a little. The small streams slowly came down his cheeks, scarring his reddened face with the light reflection of water. The deep blue of his eyes watering, red tones appearing as he blinked out the tears. But he didn’t sob. He didn’t wail or make any noise. Just tears.

“Y’know, I…” He smiled a bit. “I’m happy all those…” He sniffled. “...those people are safe.” He meant the kids from yesterday. “But… it’s cruel to say, but I’d… rather have Sora here.” That smile vanished immediately. It's clear this has been eating him up inside.

Ventus used his left arm to push himself across the bed towards Roxas. He tugged a bit on Roxas’ arm, to let him loosen his limb. Roxas did so and his arm was pulled. His body leaned forward into a hug from Ventus. He pulled both arms around Roxas’ back and held tight on him. Roxas’ arms remained limp.

“Roxas, can you hear me?” Ventus asked, his voice a little quieter.

“Mmhmm.” Roxas couldn’t manage words.

“We’re going to bring him home, okay?” The hug tightened a little. “We’ll find him ourselves.” Ven’s voice cracked a little. “If all else fails, we’re gonna go get him and drag him back here. And…” He was looking for more, to ramble... “You’ll be able to talk to him. He’ll be here, with you. You two can stay here and you can both train and-”

“ _Three._ ”  Roxas croaked out. Trying his best not to frown, his face resting on Ven’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Ventus wasn’t sure he’d heard Roxas properly.

“Three of us.” He lifted his head a bit. “You, me, and Sora.” He tried to grin and break those rivers on his eyes. “We’ll all become masters. We’ll do it _together._ ”

A deep breath in, and out. Ventus let the same grin sink onto his face, brows furrowed and a few streams of his own showing on his face. He pulled Roxas in one more time and wrapped him in both arms. Roxas tried to do the same, pulling his limbs over Ven’s back and hugging best he could. Aqua said once that this was okay. It was okay to be a child, to cry. Ventus was starting to see what she meant.

The two hugged each other until Roxas let his arms go slack and he simply leaned against Ventus. The weight didn’t bother him much, even as his aching shoulder begged for the extra pressure to be relieved. But just being here with Roxas, knowing that he was here, alive. Ventus spent so long looking on as events unraveled, witnessing reunions and tragedies, from Riku and Sora and Terra and Aqua. Roxas might’ve have it the worst, though. His own friend dying in his arms and he couldn’t even remember her name.

Fragments and shards of light rising from her fleeting body. Crystals tearing apart her short-lived existence. Her black bangs swaying as she shook in his arms. The sun setting in the distance, wind howling as it took the bits and pieces of her unto the sky.

_Good-bye… Roxas. See you again. I’m glad… I got to meet you._

_Oh… and of course, Axel, too._

_You’re both my best friends._

Her hand drawing up his face and the little tears glistening in her blue eyes.

_Never forget. That’s the truth._

…

Why am I remembering that? It… never happened to me.

How did I know that had happened? Where did I see that?

In a dream? Maybe… But why would I see his… his memory?

“Hey, Roxas?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you had… any more dreams lately?”

“No. None that I can remember.” A moment of quiet thought. “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Are you worried about me?”

“All the time.”

Roxas stiffened a bit, a little gasp leaving his mouth. He pulled his body off of Ventus’ shoulder and stared at his sorrowful expression. “Are you… _really_ worried?”

“Yes…!” Ven whined. “I am worried! You go through enough crazy stuff on your own, why do you have to put up with anything I did?”

“It’s not that bad.” Roxas shrugged. “I won’t say you _didn’t_ have a rough time of it but… If anything really bad happened, at least I haven’t seen it yet.”

Mounting fear on Ven’s face. “‘Yet.’ You haven’t seen it YET.”

“Well, maybe we _should_ look more into it.”

“Why?”

“To find out what’s causing it. How to fix it. What all happened.”

Ven didn’t have a rebuttal. He averted eye contact.

Roxas let his shoulder droop and he sighed. “It’s not like you died or anything. I mean, you’re here right now.”

Ven still didn’t say anything. Was he even paying attention?

Roxas shook him lightly. “You listening?”

He muttered something that Roxas didn’t quite hear.

“Hey.” Another shake. “Ven. Talk to me.”

“What you said yesterday. About… ‘sharing memories.’ I think you were right.”

That long conversation they’d had the previous night. For all that Roxas was physically tired, the rampant happiness he felt after yesterday left him with little to do but stay awake. To feel joyous and happy. And Ventus felt like the only person he could talk to about it. For once, it felt like Roxas was the one telling the stories while Ven only sat there and listened. And when the point came up, how Ventus had seen the Heartless while it was trapped in the basement, the two kept wondering how that was possible.

“Did… did _you_ see something?” Roxas asked.

“Something that happened to you… and Xion.”

Ventus closed both eyes and tilted his head up to the ceiling. He pressed both palms on the bed and leaned back. It was starting to feel a tad bit cold, the setting sun outside beginning to weaken as the minutes passed.

“You were holding her and… something was happening to her body. She-” He shook his head, trying to recall the fuzzy mess that he saw. “-looked sad. And she almost made it sound like she wasn’t gonna see you again.”

“She wasn’t supposed to.”

Ven tilted his head back down. Roxas was staring at his palms, resting on his legs. He looked upset, eyes narrowed and a scowl. “Xion and I, we fought each other. If she won, she would’ve taken me back to Xemnas to complete Kingdom Hearts. And if I won…”

He winced, thinking about it. Ven wanted to comfort him, but something told him to just let Roxas speak.

“I beat her. I don’t know how, she was… really strong. But I managed. And I started to forget who she was.” He blinked a few times, trying to fight back some sorrow. “She told me to stop Xemnas, but I guess I took that the wrong way.

“I ran off to try and fight him myself. But Riku was there and...” Roxas looked… _hurt_ trying to talk about it. It was painfully obvious that he wasn’t-

“You don’t have to explain everything.” Ven said. “That must’ve been really… rough.”

Roxas felt thankful that Ventus didn’t need the full story. That fight, and those seven days of hell that followed. He didn’t need to remember them all.

“Though, it’s strange.” Roxas crossed his arms over each other. “You’re seeing things from me, but I remember that stuff clearly. You can’t recall any of the memories I’ve seen?”

Ven shook his head. “Not a thing.”

“Is there anything… specific that you did? That might have led to seeing them?”

“I don’t think so.” He didn’t recall doing anything particularly special before Terra knocked him out. Just the regular day’s work, if only altered when he woke early to stay with Roxas.

“Hm.”

Roxas had seen Ven’s memories under strange occasions. Sometimes when he was asleep. Sometimes when he was in a fight. Sometimes when he was spectating a fight. There was no single unifying factor among the times that it had happened. Nothing that correlated. Sometimes what he’d see seemed to line up with what was happening in current time. If just barely.

Was that a trigger? Just the slightest reminder of the past was enough to make it all come rushing back? Such dreadful memories, too. There was no denying the trauma that Ventus may have gone through in the past. Mayhap it was a good thing he doesn’t remember it. He might’ve been a very different person.

If something even similar would cause the memories to rise, maybe that’s all they needed to do to prevent them from doing so. Or…

No, it’s still too risky to run off the the graveyard. The endless swarms of Heartless there would be too much for anyone to conquer on their own. Even if Ventus followed him to the world to help, Roxas could still recall the staggering defeat of the seven guardians. It wouldn’t be wise for the just two to go on their own. Aqua and Terra would hardly be okay with abandoning training for a day or two just to visit a world infested with the demonic beings, even if they had a chance at uncovering some stuff.

There isn’t much we can do, is there?

…

For me.

What if _he_ started to remember more…? At the very least, we could test the theory. We’ll know how to better deal with it.

And… it’d be nice to go home. To see everyone. The sun’s even setting outside. It’s the perfect time.

“Hey, Ven.”

“Yes?”

“I wanna show you something.” Roxas got off the bed, a little smile on his face. “It’s in another world, but it should be fast.”

Ventus stared at Roxas, a little surprised. “O-Okay.” He mimicked the same gleeful look, though a little confused and possibly scared of what Roxas had in mind. He wouldn’t do anything harmful, Ven was sure. At least, not intentionally. He stood up to follow Roxas out the door.

**_You two done moping?_ **

It was a little hard to believe that they’d forgotten about the Flood sitting on the bed. They both turned and noticed the blue being. It was sitting upright now, the red eyes fixated on them in the doorway.

Neither had thought too much of their demeanor in front of Vanitas, but it clearly wasn’t a big deal. They both let a little nervous laugh escape. It might’ve been embarrassing, but it was bearable.

 **_Are you going somewhere?_ **He sounded curious.

“Someplace special.” Roxas tilted his head. “Do you wanna come with us?”

**_You’re inviting me. Willingly._ **

“Why not?” Ven shrugged.

**_I feel like you’ve forgotten who I am._ **

“Are you gonna try to hurt anyone?”

**_...No._ **

“No bad intentions for others?”

**_No._ **

“Then what’s the issue?”

Ventus was a very forgiving person, wasn’t he. There wasn’t much that would truly push the boy over the edge to hold a grudge, especially if someone was trying to make amends. And while Vanitas wasn’t exactly being kind-hearted and sweet, at least he wasn’t trying to cause problems for others. He’d been rather… quiet for the past two days. Like all he wanted to do was rest.

And again, Vanitas had nothing better to do.

The small Flood seemed to be hesitant, but it dragged itself forward. It slipped off the bed and scampered towards Ventus. Ven bent down on one knee and held out his arm, giving the little being something to latch onto to. The stubs for limbs grabbed onto his arm and crawled up until he was resting on Ventus' shoulder. Ven still hadn’t put his jacket back on, but hopefully he, nor Roxas would need to.

Roxas left for his own room to hopefully put on some better clothes. Ventus stood in the throne room and waited by the balcony that oversaw the entrance. The sleek gold metal reflected the sun shining through the glass pains, twisted in odd spikes that stood as a fence between the training ground and the drop below. It was just a little cold, from the snowfall outside. Pale sunbeams did little to warm anything up.

Terra and Aqua were outside. Ven had taken a peek while Roxas was away, nudging the door open just an ilm. The two were throwing their weapons at each other best they could. Neither was dressed properly to warm themselves against the cold climate, but the heat of battle must’ve kept them plenty warm. Might’ve been why they went outside. A breath of fresh air and a change in scenery.

**_They know how cold it is, right?_ **

“Yeah. It’s their choice on where they wanna fight.”

Vanitas considered the observation and the notion to fight in the cold. He didn’t exactly have the right to judge, to be hypocritical about it. All those nights out because the Master had told him to-

_No, that’s behind me. I’m not going to listen to him again._

Ventus resigned to sitting by the thrones as he had yesterday with Roxas. He hugged his arms a bit to try to keep warm. His jacket would need to be properly stitched before he’d wear it again. Or else the tear would only get worse. Ven loved that jacket, wearing it despite outgrowing the child it was meant for, but not enough to risk tearing it apart wherever Roxas wanted to go.

Ven hoped it wouldn’t take too long. He wanted to be back home some time after the sun had set. To, for once, get his regular sleep and fully recover from the long coma. Ventus had felt rather energetic for the past few weeks, his body being asleep for so long that it needed to move again. But his limbs so frail that he could barely hold his own in a fight. He’d recovered some since the fight against Xehanort, nearly at pique condition again. He was managing magic enhancements with little hassle, as he once was able to almost 13-years ago.

The door on the west end creaked open. Ven looked up to spot a black-robed boy pulling the wooden panel shut. He’d donned the black coat… _again._ In fact, the same black coat. The sleeve was still torn.

“You’re wearing that again?” Ven stood up as Roxas walked forwards.

“Yeah…” Roxas seemed upset with himself for doing it, staring off to the side, to possibly avoid the shame. “I’d rather not, but the other stuff was a mess. I’m not gonna walk around in front of other people with it.”

Ventus didn’t want to say anything, but he had noticed the messy clothes Roxas wore. Blotches of black ink staining his pants and shoes. His vest may have been covered as well, but the color of fabric did well to hide it. Still, it didn’t look…

Okay, it did look awful. But to wear this coat again? Ventus thought for sure that Roxas would’ve thrown it out a window.

Well, at least Roxas looked a bit more comfortable, wearing something that wasn’t absolutely stained. More presentable. He’d even fixed his hair. It looked a bit fluffier. The blond tones highlighted by the setting sun.

His deep blue eyes set on the Flood on Ven’s shoulder. “Vanitas, can you do me a favor?”

**_What is it?_ **

A devious smile spread across Roxas' face. “Cover Ventus’ eyes. Where we’re going is a surprise.”

Even though Ven had promised to keep his eyes closed, the Flood held two little stubs over his face, trying its best to fulfill its role. It had to perch on top of Ven’s head, pressed his spikes down and laying flat, legs dangling off the back of his head. Its little head peaked up and followed Roxas as he opened the corridor.

Ven felt a bit nervous, but tried to put up a happy front. He knew he had nothing to worry about. Still, this was bizarre. Roxas clearly had good intentions. Just a weird way of doing it. The Nobody latched onto his hand and guided him forward, towards whatever he couldn’t see.

It was silent wherever they were, ruffling fabric filling the void. Ven could tell what they were walking through, didn’t need to see the endless darkness to know. But it immediately faded at the sound of steam and ticking. The cement beneath his shoes grounding. It felt warm. They were definitely indoors.

“Can I look now?” Ven asked.

“No, we’re not there yet!” Roxas didn’t sound mad, just excited. He must’ve been smiling, but he seemed lost, too. Like this wasn’t where he meant to take them. Ven felt a tug on his arm as Roxas pulled along and dragged him across the stonework. He wondered if he could recognize this place based on the sounds. But it was very foreign. He’d never been here before.

 **_You took us_ ** **here?**

“Yeah, you’ll both love it.” Roxas must have been grinning. Too much joy in his voice to be anything normal.

“I’d love to be able to _see…_ ” Ven muttered with a little laughter. Roxas was moving a bit faster than he was, so he stumbled every few seconds. He needed to pick up his legs a bit more to avoid falling.

Then there were stairs. Roxas let go of his wrist to run up the flight himself. He wouldn’t need help to climb the stairs, already hindered by the blindfold-Unversed. He took time to find each step just by the feeling beneath his feet, Roxas’ metal shoes fading as he climbed the stairs faster. Ven didn’t take too long, though. Just a few seconds behind.

“I still can’t take this off?” He stepped a few more times, feeling the gravity pulling his weight down.

“Not quite.” Something latched onto his hand as he felt the walls for a rail. “Almost there.” He was pulled the rest of the way up the steps, right up into a windy area. The gust so strong, Ventus almost fell backwards again, if not for Roxas’ grip on his wrist. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin now. It was comforting. And different.

There was more stone beneath them. Roxas wasn’t running anymore. If anything, he seemed to be clinging to the right side of whatever they were walking on. Why? Not the slightest clue.

They turned a corner and Roxas let go of Ven. “Alright, you can look now.”

The Flood pulled its stubs off of the blond’s face and slipped back down onto his shoulder. Ven blinked his eyes into focus, the orange and green blur beginning to solidify. Roxas was standing in front of him, a happy little smile. And behind him, an orange-ish purple sky. As Ven looked to the left, it faded more and more into a bright burning yellow and red mix, almost hurting to look at.

A sunset. And it was one of the most beautiful ones he’d ever seen. From such an amazing viewpoint, atop of a tower and overlooking a town of brown and orange rooftops. A bridge resting in the distance with a small train moving across it. And the endless forest surrounding it all.

The wind was brisk and rustled Ven’s spikes, his waistcoat flying a bit, but he was all too encapsulated by the sight to notice. He gaped and stared at the brilliance of colors in the distance. The blinding glare did little to dissuade him.

“Amazing…” He mumbled. “I’ve never seen a sunset like this.”

“I’d come up here everyday with Axel and Xion.” Roxas bent down and moved both his legs over, settling on the stone. Boots dangling over the edge. “Never gets old.” He beamed at the beautiful rays.

Ventus regained his senses and realized he could move. Tentative to move, but there was no reason not to. He stepped up onto the stone and bent down, throwing both legs over and sitting on the edge. “I can see why.”

The little Flood seemed to squint, staring at the sun. **_It’s painful._ **

“Well, if you stare directly _at_ the sun.” Roxas scolded. “Don’t do that and you’ll be fine.”

Vanitas had no rebuttal. He probably should’ve known better than to stare directly at the sun.

“Every day, you guys would come here?” Ven asked.

“Yep. As soon as we finished our missions.”

“How’d you find this place?”

“I… don’t exactly remember.” Roxas shrugged, a bit embarrassed. The hood on his back and chains by his neck flapped and rattled as the wind nudged.  “Axel took me up here once and then I brought Xion. We’ve made it a habit ever since.”

“Except you don’t keep up with it.”

The three stiffened and turned their heads to the new voice. Standing at the corner with a hand on the stone wall, she smiled. The black bangs on her face blown up again as the wind tackled. She wore the same outfit from a few days ago, the black ruffled top, white skirt and boots.

“Since when did you get back?” Xion asked. She walked behind Roxas, he and Ven's gazes following her as she seated herself on Roxas’ other side.

“Uh, few minutes ago.”

“Didn’t tell anyone you were coming home, huh? We could’ve met you up here.”  

He ducked his head and laughed, trying to comprehend her teasing. Normally Roxas would’ve said something, but the excitement of bringing Ventus here might have distracted him. At least a little bit.

“Nice to see you, Ventus.” Xion beamed at the other blond. “You two look tired. Rough day?”

“Yeah, little bit.” Ven sighed, eyes closed. He held his hands over his lap and let his posture droop. “Terra threw me during training.”

Xion’s eyes widened. “Are you okay?” She couldn’t see much physically wrong with him. Though he was missing his jacket that he usually had on. And the strange shadow-like creature sitting on his arm. She didn’t think to mention it, but now…

“Dislocated my arm for a minute.”  Left palm on his right shoulder and he gave a few quick swings to loosen up the aching. “I’m better now.”

Roxas turned his attention back to Xion. “Anything happen around here?”

“Not much. There’s been some rain at night these days. School isn’t being kind, but it’s nothing Olette hasn’t been able to help me with.”

Roxas cocked his head to the side. “What about Axel and Isa?”

Xion looked up to the clouds passing by. “They said they had to go take care of something in Radiant Garden.” She shrugged. “Apparently a lot of people that went missing some time ago were found. Axel said that this girl they knew might be one of them.”

“Oh.” Roxas felt a little sad that his friend wasn’t here, but where he’d gone made him a little warm. He’d done something right for once, to help his friend.

“He may not be back tonight, it’s a bit late.”

“That’s too bad…” Ven sighed. “Would’ve liked to see them again.”

“I bet they’ll be back in the morning.” She tried to smile and be hopeful.

“Yeah.” Roxas nodded.

“So, what brought you two here?”

_To test a theory…_

“I just wanted to show this place to Ven.”

“It’s a really nice view.” Ven chimed.

“Yeah, though we’re missing something.” Xion lightly nudged Roxas’ arm. He flinched and stared at her polite smile. Of course we’re missing something.

“Oh…! I’ll be right back.” He stood back up and turned back the way he came. “Stay right there!” He yelled before disappearing behind the corner.

Ven stared at him as he ran. “What’s he doing?”

“Icing on the cake.” Xion mumbled.

He looked back to her. “Wha?”

She only beamed at Ventus. She, too, would keep it a secret. Ven sighed and smiled as well. He wouldn’t get easy answers. He never did.

**_She could actually tell us, make it less worrying._ **

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ven said to the Flood perched on his shoulder.

“Is… is that thing talking?”

Ven winced, eyes drawn back to Xion. She was locked onto the blue creature on his shoulder, which she’d tried to ignore since she got to the tower.

**_This ‘thing’ has a name._ **

She tilted her head. “What are you?”

“An Unversed.” Ventus said. “Vanitas can create them.”

“V-Vanitas?!” She shrunk back at the name, away from Ventus.

**_Nice to see you again, puppet._ **

Ven’s eyes narrowed at the little thing. “Be nice!” He hissed.

“How did- I thought you and Sora-” She was at a loss for words.

“That’s a story that Roxas could tell better than I could. He was the one who helped Vanitas.” He eyed the Flood. “So it’d be _nice_ if he was kind to Roxas’ friends.”

The Flood twitched a little more than it had before.

“Is he… okay?” She was cautious, but started to close the gap between Ven and herself. “He hasn’t hurt anyone?”

“Well… he has. But I think he’s over it.”

**_Try having your heart ripped in half and coping without someone else to back you. Then come talk to me about how well you’re keep your sanity._ **

They stared at the Flood, a little bit stunned by the cold remark. But such should’ve been expected from Vanitas. It was a bit in character.

“Were you… hurting that bad?” Xion asked, brows furrowed. She looked a bit sad, less afraid.

**_When you don’t have someone else to rely on, everything gets worse. So lucky for Ventus, for finding a heart to take care of him._ **

“Are you talking about Sora?” Ventus asked.

 **_What do_ ** **you** **_think?_ **Sarcasm, yet again.

Xion gasped to herself. “Oh, right.” Her hand moved to her side and she started to search fervently for something.

Ven stared at her as she brought her hand back up to reveal the familiar shape of one of Jiminy’s gummiphones. He’d given everyone one as a gift for when they all came back safely. Ventus still hardly touched his, a bit embarrassed with no clue on how it worked.

Xion tapped on its screen, looking for what she desired.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just… forgot to do something today.” She kept tapping on the screen and it kept beeping at her. Ven could see what she was doing, but still had no semblance about how the phone worked. Her actions were lost to him.

She pressed one last button and set the phone down on the stone between them. Ven glanced at the screen one more time and saw a familiar face. It wasn’t actually him, just a picture. The phone beeped on occasion, trying its best to fulfill its purpose.

“That’s Sora…” Ven stared at the image of his friend on the small device. He was grinning in the picture. “What are you doing?”

Xion smiled at the photo. “I’ve made it a habit to try to call him every day. The call never goes through. But I like to leave messages, just in case he gets those.”

“Ah.” Ven couldn’t help but feel a little joy from the notion. “That’s sweet.” Xion must’ve left Sora some very kind messages. Ventus hoped he was getting them.

“It’s the least I can do until we find him.” She nodded. “Speaking of, have you guys heard anything from Riku?”

“No…” Ven sounded distraught. The initial search party shortly after Kairi’s return had yielded little result. Everyone dove into every world they knew, asking about for anyone named Sora. If they’d seen anyone that looked like him. But every response was along the same lines: he wasn’t here.

And when everyone turned up empty-handed with any information on where he might be, Riku vowed that he’d keep up the search efforts while everyone else went to return to their rightfully earned rest. Roxas was all too ready to follow Riku on the endeavor, but he was persuaded to stay behind, to let himself have a break. Ventus and Aqua were tempted to go out all on their own, but Aqua knew better. If they didn’t find anything the first time around, they wouldn’t find much a second time. Besides, Ven’s body is still recovering. Terra isn’t in a much better state. Neither would last too long if the three went out on a search frenzy.

“I send Riku messages sometimes. And he’ll send me pictures of the places he’s been. There’s so many worlds out there that I’ve never seen…” Xion’s legs gently kicked at the open air where they hung off the ledge. “It’s all so beautiful. And if Sora’s out there, at least he’s getting to see those new places.”

That much was true. Ventus was fond of his first visits to the other worlds he’s been to, the memories leaving him joyous and more adventurous. If Sora was experiencing that, too, then he must be enjoying it. Wherever you are, Sora, I hope you’re doing okay.

Ventus had entirely lost himself in the setting sun to hardly hear the scuffing of stone behind him. Only when something blue appeared at his right side did he look over. Black-coated arm holding out what appeared to be a cyan bar on a stick. He glanced up at Roxas, holding the small treat.

“What…” Ven stared at it, unsure of what it was.

“If you don’t like, Xion can have a second one.” Roxas nudged the ice cream towards Ven again, trying to entice him with the sweet.

Xion reached up and took one of the sticks from his hand. “Thanks.” She brought the bar to her mouth and happily began to enjoy the taste.

Ventus followed her example and took the stick in hand. Roxas, holding his own, moved to sit down on Xion’s other flank. Ven stared at his own treat, noting Xion and Roxas now eating their own. He brought the ice cream to his mouth and bit down.

Immediately the oversaturation of salt made him wince. He didn’t want to say he didn’t like it and shame Roxas for trying to do something nice. But the salt subsided and left a gentle sweet taste in his mouth. A taste more akin for ice cream than the salt. It wasn’t his favourite flavor, but he didn’t despise it. In fact, it tasted quite nice, if the saltiness was toned down a little.

He stared at the bite mark, a little mesmerized by the bizarre flavor. Xion noticed and asked, “You like it?”

“Yeah.” Ven mumbled. And he went to take another bite. “Tastes… interesting.”

“It’s sea-salt ice cream.” Roxas stated. “Axel’s favourite.”

“Oh, _this_ is what it tastes like.” Ven tilted his head up and bit again.

Roxas and Xion beamed at Ven’s enjoyment of the sweet. Roxas was a little worried that Ventus wouldn’t’ve liked it and didn’t even think about it before he’d come back up the stairs with the bars in his hands. At least he was enjoying it.

Ventus glanced at the little Flood sitting on his shoulder. It didn’t seem to be paying much attention to anything, just an occasional twitch and shift on its perch. Ven could’ve sworn that it glanced at the ice cream once or twice. So he lifted the small bar up to the Flood.

It stared at the treat, unmoving and unreactive for some seconds.

**_What?_ **

“Go ahead, try it.”

The little Flood didn’t move much. But it slowly lurched forward and tapped on the ice cream.

**_It’s terrible._ **

“Wait a second.”

A few passed.

**_Okay, it’s not as terrible._ **

Roxas tried not to laugh, leaning forward a bit and smiling.

“Don’t be so quick to judge.” Xion said. “You might be surprised by what you’d like if you just gave it a shot.” She pointed her own stick at the Unversed, calling him out. And Vanitas didn’t say anything.

Something beeped. Like a computer noise, to Xion’s left. She and Ven looked down at the phone to see the same screen as they had many times before. The call hadn’t gone through at all, the little icon next to Sora’s photo blinking red.

Xion sighed and picked the phone back up with her left hand. “One day he’ll answer me.”

Roxas looked over at Xion, the pale blue tiredness in her eyes giving way her somberness. “You’re still trying to get a hold of him?”

She tapped the phone a few times and started again. Sora’s picture on the screen and it started to ring. “I know it’s not gonna do much. But I just want him to know we’re here.”

Roxas turned back towards the sun, ice cream stick sitting in his palms. “Yeah. I bet he knows. Not like we’d throw this all away, after everything.”

“Sora’s the whole reason we’re even here.” Ven muttered.

“He’s done so much for us.” Xion said.

“Too much.”

“We really gotta thank him, once we find him.”

“Yeah, first thing I’m doing. As soon as Kairi’s done hugging him.”

“She’s gonna tackle Sora to the floor.” Roxas mumbled. The three wielders began to snicker at the thought. Kairi would scold Sora for doing something so reckless for her sake. And then she might cry a little and demand that he never leave again. She’s been ripped away from him too much, too often. Separated by terrible instances and fate itself. Once Sora comes back, they’ll probably never leave each other’s side.

“Where do you think he went?” Xion asked.

“Dunno.”

“Some place reeeeaally far out there.” Roxas turned his eyes back up to the blaze of clouds.

“Any places he said he wanted to visit?” She asked again. “Maybe we can look there.”

“We’ve already gone to every world we know about.” Ventus said.

“Well, I don’t wanna wait for him to come back.” She clasped her hands together and tightened them. “Waiting isn’t good enough.” She wanted to know Sora was safe and home, where he belonged. With his family and friends. Even if she called and left messages by the day, it was getting more and more unbearable to leave the messages. She didn’t even know if they were reaching him.

A gloved hand reached across from her right and fell on top of her hands. Roxas squeezed her hand a bit to catch her attention. He looked a little sad as well, but his smile was hopeful. “We’ll drag him home ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Ventus chimed. The two Nobodies looked over to him, determination shining in those bright orbs. “Riku’s been searching, but we’ll go out on our own if we have to.”

“Really?” Xion’s eyes widened and she straightened up a bit.

“Of course.” Roxas nodded.

**_Do you even know where to start looking?_ **

“Places we haven’t been before.” Ventus was quick to put down Vanitas’ pessimism.

“The four of us, we can all go and search for him.” Roxas suggested. “We’ll go and find new places. It’ll be fun.”

Xion gaped at the concept. But she ducked her head and started smiling again. “That sounds great.” She laughed lightly. “Let’s do it.”

**_I didn’t agree to going with any of you._ **

“Oh.” Roxas looked up at the Flood. “Well, if you don’t want to, we’re not gonna take you by force.”

**_Well, I didn’t say no, either._ **

“Do you want to come help us find Sora, yes or no?” Ventus smirked.

**_…_ **

**_Yeah, why not._ **

Roxas was taken aback. “Wait, really..?”

**_I’m not saying it again._ **

He stared at the small Unversed. Then closed both eyes and lifted his head up, grinning. He was getting used to the snap of attitude that Vanitas would throw at anyone. It was becoming instinct to recognize.

Xion unraveled one of her hands from Roxas’ grip and lifted it up to her face. She wiped at her misty eyes and did her best to smile. “Thanks, you guys.”

Ventus tilted his head to one side and leaned forward. He wrapped one arm over Xion’s shoulder and pulled her gently for a hug. She giggled a bit and let her left arm wrap around him, her right hand still with Roxas. She nuzzled a bit into Ven’s shoulder, the fabric of his shirt and waistcoat pressing against her skin. Her short black hair blew into Ven’s face, but he didn’t mind. Her hug was enough to cover up any annoyance he could’ve felt. All the while, Roxas stared at them, kind consideration in those deep blue eyes of his.

Yet another beep. But this time, it was a bit different. Accompanied with the sounds of static. Xion winced and let go of Ven, looking down between them at her phone. He followed her gaze and let his arm drop. The screen below them had gone black.

“It’s never done that before.” She picked it up and held it in front of her. Tapping the glass and trying to get it to change.

“What’s it doing?” Roxas asked, leaning forward a bit.

She tapped another button and a small pattern of letters appeared over the top of the screen. She read it over and stiffened up.

Ventus noticed. “What’s wrong?” He did the same as Roxas, trying to get a better look at the device.

“I-It says…” She swallowed. “It says it’s connected.”

Roxas glanced to the side, then back. “To what.”

“Sora.” She mumbled, the small device shaking in her hands. Her blue eyes wide with uncertainty. “It says Sora answered.”

The two gasped. “Sora?!” Ven yelled.

Roxas immediately shouted, “HE’S THERE?”

They all stared at the screen, but saw nothing but the dark visor. There was noise, but it wasn’t recognizable. Some wind, maybe. An occasional flicker on the screen. But nothing else.

“Sora, are you there?” Xion asked, trying to keep her grip steady. Had he really answered? Did he actually do it this time? Sora, please, are you there?

“If you’re there, please, say something!” Ventus pleaded.

“Tell us where you are!”

It was rigid. The Flood seemed to take interest in something, for once. Ventus and Roxas refused to move away from Xion, much less be thrown off by the breeze getting a little more rough. The sun was starting to slip beyond the horizon. It was getting dark.

Static. The fuzziness of nothing, hanging on the line. The screen flashed a particular color at times. But nothing notable, no scenery. No place. No existence. No-

“ _Kairi…?_ ”

“Sora…!” The three yelled.

“ _Is… Kairi…?_ ”

“That’s his voice. Oh my gosh, that’s him.” Roxas grappled at the chains on his coat. “That’s really Sora.”

“What about Kairi?” Xion asked, trying to ignore Roxas’ excitement.

“ _Safe… Is Kairi…_ ”

“She’s safe, Sora.” Ven’s voice cracked a bit. “She’s safe, you can come home!” His right hand landed on Xion’s shoulder, shaking her a bit.

“ _Home… The islands?”_

His voice was raspy and low, like a whisper. Roxas knew he didn’t talk like that normally. “Yes, home. Sora, you can come back, you found Kairi already.”

“ _How... Where…_ ”

“Do you know where you are?” Xion couldn’t let this opportunity slip by. They needed a lead on where he was.

“ _Dark. Like… a city._ ”

There was only one city Roxas could think of and they’d already searched that world fervently. “Where you and I fought?” Where Roxas finally mustered the will to prove Sora’s right to exist, shortly after Axel’s demise.

“ _Roxas… Is that you?_ ”

Hearing him say his own name was almost overwhelming. “Yes, yes, it’s me.” He couldn’t move any closer to the phone without pushing Xion out of the way. “Ventus and Xion are here, too.” The tugging on his heart was pulling again.

**_Can he not see us?_ **

“ _You’re all… there. You’re safe._ ”

“Sora, please, where are you?” Ven was desperate to know.

“ _I…_ ”

“Sora?”

Silence.

“Sora!”

And more silence.

“SORA!”

The phone beeped once and the static-y mess was gone. The screen returned back to what it normally would if one had just ended a call. Xion stared at the screen, her grip on the phone tightening.

Roxas stared at it as it fell on her legs. The sun had set. And night was descending. When Ventus looked up at the sky, noting the clouds blending with the darkness beyond them. It looked like it might rain.

“Sora really answered.” Xion muttered. She sniffled and tried to stay composed. “He answered me.”

“He’s okay.” Roxas heaved, still trying to convince himself that was real. “He… heard me.” He swallowed down his sorrows.

A few droplets started to fall. A few pecking Ventus in the eye before he looked away.

“Roxas, Sora’s okay.” Xion sighed, smiling. More droplets down the sides of her face. She looked up at Roxas. “He’s okay.”

“He said he was in a city? Where? What kind of place?”

“Guys-”

“I dunno, but… Sora, we’re gonna find you.” She smiled deviously at the device.

“Before we-”

“Kairi’s gonna be so happy, we need to tell her as soon as-”

“HEY.”

Roxas stopped talking and looked up, only now noticing as the rain started to fall. Water spilling lightly over the three. Roxas was the most protected against the showers, but Ven and Xion weren’t dressed properly, if at all.

“Can we go… somewhere safer?” Ven suggested. “And then talk about this?”

It would’ve been fine to stay at the clock tower, but the last tram of the day was leaving, and the station would be closed after that. They’d be asked to leave eventually. So Xion started through the streets that she’d come to know fondly, she and Roxas practically running. Poor Ventus didn’t know this town at all, and it was hard to keep up in the slick puddles and pouring rain.

But soon enough, once Roxas had latched onto Ven’s hand to guide him, they’d found where Xion was staying. Walking down the same hallway where she and Roxas talked a few days earlier. Right on past Roxas’ room, still reserved for him if he so chose to come home. She was only a few doors down.

The door swung open with ease once she’d reached it and she stepped aside, ushering Roxas and Ven in first. All of them were dripping water, coating the carpet flooring of Xion’s dorm. The layout was similar to Roxas’, though she had a few more books and little collectables scattered about the place.

Xion sighed and sat down on her bed, completely disregarding her soaking wet clothes coming into contact with the fabric. Roxas leaned against the wall and took a deep breath in. Ventus ran his hands over his arms, trying to warm himself.

 **_Alright. Now what._ **The Flood slipped off of Ven’s shoulder and scurried across the floor, towards Xion’s bed. It climbed the side and sat on the fabric next to her.

“I’m still having a hard time believing he picked up.” Roxas heaved. He looked at Xion. “You’ve been calling for, what, a month now? Why did he only now answer?”

“I don’t know.” Xion ducked her head, water droplets falling from her hair. “Lucky you two were there when he did.” A little grin. She looked tired, though. Exhausted. Freezing, even.

“Maybe that’s why he answered.”

They all turned to Ventus. He shook his head a bit, sending some water flying. His blond bangs drooped, under the weight. He looked a bit more pale. “All three of us… Er, four. Maybe that somehow got to him.”

No one denied his theory. If anything, it was the only plausible reason. The three sharing space in his heart, condemned to its warmth until they were all set free. And it was all too tempting to try calling again, to hear his voice again. But-

“I’m sorry, but now I’m tired.” Xion flopped down on her bed, arms sprawled about and no decency in her posture.

Roxas tried to hide a laugh, but couldn’t help a little one. “And we were going on about making a search party for Sora only a few minutes ago.”

“We’re just tired… We can talk more about it in the morning.” Ven mumbled. He would’ve loved to keep his sleep schedule on track for once.

“Alright.” His twin stretched one arm up high and yawned. “I can do that.” His voice deepened a bit and he raised his other arm up to summon the darkness.

“Hang on.” Xion looked up at him. “Why not just stay here?”

Roxas blinked absently. “Well, I… uh…”

“Aqua and Terra are gonna be worried.” Ventus remembered that they’d both left without a word.

**_I could tell them what happened._ **

Xion looked at the small Unversed. “Really?”

**_My body is still over there, it wouldn’t be hard._ **

“Okay.” Ven nodded. “Thank you.”

“Where do we sleep?” Roxas asked.

“Your room is still there. No one took it away from you.” Xion’s voice was kind, but she expected Roxas to remember the events of just a few days ago.

“Oh.” He smiled, embarrassed. “Right, heh.”

They bid Xion a good night and shut her door, leaving her to rest and hopefully warm up. She and Ventus were hardly wearing warm clothes. They would both need to change.

The door to Roxas’ room opened. “I think I left some spare clothes in here, should be good to keep you warm.” And he had left some things behind. Things that, at the time, he’d been a bit too tired to take with him. Not like anything would be stolen. This was still his dorm.

Ventus stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his arms and trying his best not to shake with the cold in his body. Roxas started digging through a few boxes, trying to find something suitable. It was unfortunate that the month of heatwaves was followed by the rainstorm. Roxas hardly had anything for-

“Ah, this should be good.” He pulled a lump of dark cloth out and tossed it towards Ventus. He snatched the fabric out of the air and immediately ran his hands over it. Soft, and definitely comfortable. “I’ve got some extra blankets, too. We should be okay for the night.”

Ventus was thankful for the long-sleeve that Roxas had given him. He threw his shirt and waistcoat elsewhere to hopefully dry overnight and donned Roxas’ gift. It was a dark fabric, very soft, but sturdy. A hood tied around its neck and sleeves that nearly covered Ven’s hands with how long they were. Wearing something that wasn’t soaking wet was already nice, being wrapped in a soft fabric even better.

Roxas had neglected to take off the coat, too exhausted to do anything of the like. By the time Ventus felt more comfortable, his friend had dozed off on the bed near the window. The Unversed seated on the mattress next to the pillow at the head of the bed.

“Is he asleep?” Ven whispered, pointing at Roxas.

**_Just about._ **

“Good, he needs it.” Ventus sighed and sat down on the floor, up against the side of the bed. The soft carpet wasn’t the most comfortable, but definitely better than the cold tiles back at the castle. Roxas was kind enough to pull a few pillows and blankets out before he’d gone to sleep. He must’ve been very exhausted, neglecting to even wish Ventus a good night.

Ven sighed and leaned against the bed. He was already much warmer, legs covered in the warm fabric and the shirt warming up his body. Roxas’ deep breathing stuck out against the rain pouring outside. It was a pleasant sound that relieved Ventus of a few of his worries.

“Let’s hope, Roxas.” Ventus muttered. Hope to find Sora. To bring him back home as soon as they could. And to find out how to fix Roxas’ memories, to send some back to their rightful owner. To know what happened in the past, to Ventus and Vanitas alike, to how they came to be as they were today. Hope to know what kind of anomaly was occurring among all the worlds.

But just hope to follow this thread. The ties between each of their hearts, tracing back to the one person who’d united them all in the first place. A safe place. A second chance. A connection.

And bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that may not have been super clear:  
> -Terra ACCIDENTALLY threw Ven across the throne room in sheer panic. The force of his arm being thrown like that forced it out of socket and uh big ouch.  
> -The scene with Vanitas and throwing up is directly inspired by the BBS novel, which recently came out to NA (though I read the translations YEARS AGO ). The thing he was throwing up was pure darkness, turning itself into an Unversed.  
> -Vanitas was so disgusted with his body for throwing up that he chose to go back to his room. But he didn't want to be alone, so he sent a Flood to be with Ventus instead.  
> -Roxas and Ventus have both felt a bit empty since Sora disappeared. Ventus more so due to the literal gap in his heart that Sora used to fill.  
> -Ventus ended up seeing a memory the belonged to Roxas, when he was holding Xion after their fight on Day 357.  
> -So yes, Roxas and Ventus are seeing each other's memories. But Ventus still can't remember whatever it is Roxas is seeing.  
> -Ventus doesn't HATE sea-salt ice cream, but he'd prefer something sweeter.  
> -Xion has been calling Sora every day for the past month, but he hasn't picked up once. He only answered the phone this one time.
> 
> THANK YOU TO COMET FOR PROOF-READING THIS CHAPTER OWO


	7. Bygone Lunacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ridiculously long chapter full of ridiculously cultivated events and probably some tears.

Pale warm beams shone through the glass, glinting down over the almost barren room. The sun barely rising over the bridge out in the distance, shadows of passing trams overcoming the window and darkening the room for a moment. The flickering was enough to rouse the young boy from his slumber. Ventus squinted and blinked a few times.

The surroundings were foreign, but bore no alarm. Memories of yesterday popping back up and reminding him what happened: this is Twilight Town, and I’m in Roxas’ room. He glanced down at his body, draped over in a blanket. And a pillow sitting behind his back. He felt much warmer than the previous night, the long-sleeve working as an extra soft layer. Why Roxas would’ve left such a comfortable and nice thing behind, Ventus had no idea. He almost wanted to ask.

He turned his head to look over the edge of the bed and spotted his duplicate, sleeping still. His mouth was hanging open, head tilted just to the side to let Ven see his peaceful sleep. Arms spread around him as he took up his whole bed. The black coat must’ve kept him warm all night, because he had no blanket over his body, no extra layer needed. He might’ve even been drooling.

It was almost laughable, but there was no sense in being rude and waking him. Ventus stood up and stretched his arms high above his head, groaning as he pulled on his limbs to loosen them. Sleeping on the floor wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but there wasn’t anywhere else in the room that would’ve been better. And sleeping on top of Roxas would’ve been terribly awkward.

There wasn’t much to do in his room to waste time. Maybe stare at the rising sun out the window, find a book that he might’ve left behind. But the sun was too bright and Ventus wasn’t fond of reading in the first place. Roxas must’ve been too exhausted to not have woken up with the sun shining directly over his face. He didn’t even squint, just kept on drooling with the most absent presence that Ventus had ever seen on a sleeping face.

Ven pondered if that was how he looked when he was taking his decade long nap… well, no, actually. Sora had seen Ventus sleeping in the throne before Vanitas appeared in the midst. He was slumped over, head hanging on his shoulders, arms and legs propped up in the chair. Once he’d seen Aqua in the dream, the vision of her being held at death’s grip, he felt the urge to awaken. To use whatever of his power he could to drag Sora down into the abyss, to wake him up.

The beam of pure light striking his sleeping heart, the fragments finally mended and stitched back together as they once were. A few chains that tied it down to Sora’s heart, releasing and letting it soar free from its prison. The warmth fading, flying through the aether and landing where it should’ve been. He hadn’t felt control in so long, no sense of having a corporeal form. Just endless dreams inside someone else’s memories. But his own resurfaced, reminding him of how it felt to be able to move, to breath, to have arms and legs. To be able to walk and talk freely. To be on your own.

Roxas must’ve felt it, too. Though Ventus had gone much longer without a body, the Nobody was also without a vessel to live in, aside from Sora. Yet another thing they must’ve had in common. Sharing a heart, on top of sharing a face. These two really had a lot going for them in terms of relatability. Even if Roxas was quiet and proud, Ventus bombastic and kind-hearted. Both shared an overtly passion to help others in any way they can. And certainly had the hearts capable of it.

They were warming up to each other now. Yesterday was utter proof. Ventus couldn’t recall one instance where Roxas was ever so vulnerable around other people as he was when he talked about Sora. Ven’s initial impressions of Roxas were somewhat wrong, but he was happy to be proven wrong. Quiet and secluded, yes. But he was much more emotionally captivated that Ventus could’ve guessed. He was a bit more impulsive, quick to anger, but he always had good intentions at heart. Extremely selfless, to the point of self-endangerment. He and Sora had quite a bit in common.

Including oversleeping. Roxas was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. But he looked so peaceful, and exhausted the night prior. He would need the sleep, especially if Xion was going to follow them along for an adventure to find Sora. Just let him rest for today.

Ventus yawned one more time and rubbed one of his eyes with a palm. He moved to check this shirt and waistcoat, sitting on top of a box that Roxas had yet to move to the castle. They were still damp, but would dry faster now that the sun was shining through the windows. The rain clouds from last night had faded from the skies. In fact, the sun was some ways up into the sky. It must be nearing noon.

They’d both overslept, but that was okay. Vanitas must’ve told Aqua and Terra, and hopefully they would be okay with the two missing one session. They could come home later that day and do some training afterhours to make up. It wasn’t a big deal, and it wouldn’t be the first time.

Well, hopefully we were the only ones that overslept…

Vanitas wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Must’ve gone back home and stayed there. He could always come running back easily if he so choose. Nothing preventing him from doing as he pleased. But Ven wasn’t concerned with him. Rather the girl in just the room over.

He’d managed to get the door open and drag his sleepy limbs down the hallway. Raising one hand to knock on the door before he’d try to push it open. He tapped twice on the wood and raised his voice, “Xion? It’s Ventus.”

Muffled but definitive movement on the other side of the door, along with something hitting the floor and someone else yelling. His drowsiness faded immediately, heart rate spiking with worrisome beats.

“Are you okay?” He pressed a palm against the door, mentally restraining himself from pushing it open. She wouldn’t like it if he just walked in uninvited.

“One second!” She yelled back. Some more shuffling and movement under the door frame. The lock clicked and it swung open. Xion stood there with a hand behind her back, standing up straight as she could manage. Her clothes the same as yesterday, she clearly hadn’t changed over night. But hair was a mess. Like she hadn’t slept well the night before.

“What happened…” Ven glanced behind her. The room looked a bit messier than before. He didn’t get a chance to see it all before Xion stepped into the hallway, nearly shoving Ventus over. She pulled the door shut immediately and the two stood rather close together.

“Don’t open that door.” She muttered. Xion took a deep breath, trying to ease her breathing. “And don’t tell Roxas about this.”

Ventus could feel her panic from her expression alone, the tone of voice only making him worry more. The few ilms of space between them left him little room to speak louder. She was already whispering, like she didn’t want anyone else to hear. “What’s in there?”

“Promise me you won’t tell Roxas.”

Ventus didn’t want to make that promise, but his curiosity wasn’t going to be sated unless Xion trusted him to be quiet. “Okay, I won’t tell him.”

“You can’t tell ANYONE about this, at all.”

“I won’t!”

They were staring at each other for what felt like too long. She took a deep breath in one last time and her hand twisted the knob. The door opened back up and she gestured towards it. Ventus hesitated for a moment, but he walked inside.

Immediately something yapped. Instant fear shooting through his veins as he spun and tried to find what made the sound. Whatever it was darted across the floor, faster than he would have reacted and stopped it. Ven yelped and tried to back away but whatever it was jumped on his leg. It didn’t try to climb his body, but its tiny claws scratched his skin.

Ventus feared it was a Heartless of some sort, but it wasn’t drenched in darkness. No yellows eyes or imminent danger. It was brown in color, fluffy even. White tones accenting its underbelly and highlighting its paws. The little ears on its head perked. Bright brown eyes, almost like gold in the sunlight, gleaming with delight. Its poofy tail wagged back and forth, its enthusiasm only quenched by sniffing this newcomer to the room.

“Is that a dog?” Ventus stared down at it. His heartbeat was still going off, but he wasn’t afraid of being hurt now. Xion had already pulled the door shut, keeping the canine inside.

“Yes.” She mumbled. Her hands clasped around each other, in front of her. She looked nervous.

Ventus kept looking from her to the dog and back. It kept panting, tongue hanging off its jaw. It looked utterly happy. “When did you get it?”

“Last night.”

“But… we were… I didn’t see it?”

“I heard him in the middle of the night outside.” She sighed and let her shoulders droop. “He was sitting out in the rain, I had to do something.”

It barked again. Xion nearly yelped, but she rushed forward and placed a hand over its fluffy front. It sat back down on the floor, but kept panting and wagging its tail, staring up at Ven.

“I’m not allowed to have a dog here, so you gotta be quiet about this.”

“Xion, you can’t hide a dog here, someone’s gonna find out.” She seemed to already be attached.

“I know! I’m gonna find him a proper home.” She kept petting the soft fur. It was very friendly towards her.

Ventus knelt down on one knee, coming to eye level with the animal. He reached out a hand and its snout moved towards his limb. It sniffed his limb for a few seconds, then licked his skin.

The boy smiled and he reached his hand underneath the dog’s mouth, petting its chest. It kept trying to lick him, dragging its face up his arm. Then it leaned forward and started to peck his face.

Ven laughed and turned his face away, trying to get it to stop. “He’s very loving!” His hands pressed against the dog and nudged it away.

“I know.” Xion kept stroking its fur. “But I don’t know what to do with him.”

“We can go out and look for someone that wants a dog?” Ven offered. “Someone that can actually take care of one.”

The idea proved to be more fun than anticipated. They spent their time trying to find an adequate leash and collar to keep the dog secure. It pounced on Ventus’ legs, trying to get his attention. And Ven couldn’t help to rub the dog and ruffle its fur, hugging it at times. Xion and he would take turns holding the dog to ensure it wouldn’t start causing issues. Until Ven had managed to secure a leash and collar, made of a belt and some rope that Xion kept in her room. Not too tight, but enough that it wouldn’t slip away.

Trying to get down the hallway was difficult with the dog constantly trying to yank in every direction. Xion held tight on the rope, not allowing it to run off or drag her away. Her arm jerked about, but never releasing. Ven stayed by her side and offered to take the dog and relieve her. But she insisted on being the caretaker.

Outside was surprisingly warm when considering the cold weather of yesterday. Maybe that was because Ventus was still wearing Roxas’ long-sleeve. His boots and pants were still his, but they looked mismatched with the top. Might’ve looked bizarre to anyone that walked on by.

Xion didn’t try to hide the dog anymore, given they weren’t at her dorm. It strode around proudly and stopped at every corner, taking in the scents. Xion and Ventus would stop to stare at it before it would walk on and pull them along. They would pass some people walking by a few times, and Xion had to pull him away to keep the dog from jumping on them. Ventus was proof that the dog was okay with people, but it was still better to be safe.

Few people that the two did pass would stare at Xion and Ven for a moment before they walked on by. Ven would make eye contact and immediately look away. He wondered why he was attracting so much attention. He hadn’t so much as glanced in a mirror since yesterday and wondered how much of a mess he looked like. Certainly not too bad. Or maybe Xion was the one who looked off. She must’ve been awake all night dealing with the dog. Then again, Ventus hadn’t woken up to loud thrashing in the other room. Maybe it was okay.

Xion had been walking about the tram common for some time, Ven absent-mindedly following her. Twilight Town was much prettier to see in person. The shadows falling over from the bridge ahead, dim lights shining from all shops and lamp-posts. The liveliness of the town as whole, people laughing and telling stories, enjoying each other’s company. It was nice.

She had been talking to one particular group of people sat near the restaurant for some time. They had a child with them, who was eagerly cooing at the dog and petting it. The dog was patient and kind, sitting there and hardly doing more than sniffing and licking the child. Maybe this would be the family that would take him. They’d talked to several groups by now, each one politely declining the acceptance of the pet. But Xion had been talking to them for some minutes. Much longer than before.

Ventus stood idly by, waiting for her to come back to his side or hand them the canine. He was starting to lose himself in the sights of the town again. He’d seen the place plenty of times before through both Sora’s and Roxas’ perspectives. But the feeling of stepping on the stones and the warmth of the sun. Nothing would compare.

“Roxas!” A high-pitched voice coming from behind.

Ventus winced and turned. A girl with brown, frayed hair, curled at the ends and framing her face. Deep green eyes that reflected the sunlight beautifully, and a smile that left Ven feeling comforted. A black top with plaid pants to match. He already knew her name, even if she didn’t know his.

“Didn’t expect to see you here so soon.” Olette stuck her hands behind her back and pressed the tip of one of her shoes against the floor. “Xion said you were having to leave for a while, something about… independent study?”

Ventus stared at her, unsure of how to respond. This was the first time he’d been faced with the prospect that someone didn’t know him. Recognized Roxas’ face, but not who he got his face from. Immediate panic swept over him and he wondered if he should try to act like he knew what she was talking about. But that would be dishonest… It wouldn’t be nice.

“Olette, I…” He couldn’t find the right words. He’d only met Olette once himself, on the beach that day when Kairi came home. Olette hadn’t seen him since, and she probably already forgot who he was. Ventus didn’t blame her in the slightest. She’d spent a whole month with Roxas. It’d make sense if she only knew that name.

He thought he’d found the right words, but Olette immediately looked past him. Her expression brightened even more and she smiled. “Morning, Xion.”

A hand landed on Ven’s shoulder and he glanced over at the black-haired girl. “Good morning, Olette.”

Ven looked down at her hand and saw the rope and dog still by her side. “No luck…?” He asked, brows furrowed.

“None.” Xion sighed. “No one seems to be looking for a dog.” She stared longingly at the animal. It was still panting and sat by her side patiently.

“Where’d you find him?” Olette stepped forward towards the canine, her eyes set on it.

“Outside last night.” Xion bent down to it and started petting it again. “We’ve been trying to find him a home.”

“Right, we can’t keep animals…” Olette moved to its other side and mimicked Xion’s movement. “Well, can Roxas take him?” She looked up at the blond boy. “Unless he’s coming home again.”

“I…. uh…” Ventus hadn’t considered taking the dog with him to the castle. But would he even be able to care for an animal? Would it fit in with the rest of the castle? He doubted it completely.

Xion intervened before he could stammer out an answer. “Oh, this is Ventus. You remember him, right?”

“Oh!” Olette straightened up, and then taken by embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I forgot Roxas had a brother. Nice to see you again, Ven.” She smiled, shy.

Ven stiffened up. “Wh-what…?” _Brother? I don’t have a brother. Roxas isn’t-_

“Roxas is still out of town for a while.” Xion’s elbow nudged Ventus in the side, shutting him up. Her voice sounded a tad forced. “Ven just wanted to check in for him, see how everything was doing.”

Ven almost glared at her, already wondering why Xion would didn’t move to correct Olette.

“Everything’s good here, just some heavy rain lately.” She glanced up at the clouds as they blew by in the wind. “Projects are due next week and all, just a lot of stress work.” Green-eyes turned back to Ventus and Xion, a smile pursing her lips. “But that’s not important. How have you been?”

“Uhh..” Ven was still a little lost for words. “I just… wanted to stop by and… see the town for once.” He was finding a story. “Roxas tells me about this place all the time, I thought it’d be nice to go in person.” A half-smile, clearly nervous.

“How’s Roxas been?”

“He’s… okay.” _No he’s not._ “Stressed, I think, from all the work he’s been doing.” _That’s true, at least._

“He knows about the book report due next week, right?”

Ventus certainly didn’t. “I’ll remind him if he doesn’t.”

“Be sure to tell him he can ask me for help, I know what he’s reading.”

“R-Right.” Ventus didn’t recall Roxas reading anything in the past few days. Maybe something on his own, towards the mornings and evenings. But he’d never seen him holding a physical book.

“Well,” Xion piped up. “We gotta find this pup a home. Can we talk later, Olette?”

She nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Xion and Ventus waved as they went up the hill towards what Xion called the market street. Where goods of all kinds could be purchased. People running shops and pacing about as the normal day ensued. The sun was already high overhead. It was bright, but had to fend off the brisk winds to keep Ventus warm. He still felt a bit cold from yesterday.

He deemed they were far enough from any wandering eyes to stop Xion and ask. He tugged her arm and they stopped walking up the hill, standing off to the side of the path, near a neon green board of job listings.

“Why did she think Roxas and I are brothers?”

Xion looked down at the floor and muttered, “Because we said you were.”

“But… we’re not?”

“I know, but,” She had a hard time making eye contact, anxiously flicking her eyes between the dog tugging on her leash and Ven asking for answers. “Look, it was Axel’s idea. Roxas just went along with it.”

“Why?”

“Because you two look the same.”

“What does that matter?”

“How else do we explain it? You two aren’t exactly the easiest to figure out in this whole mess.”

“I-I dunno…” For a moment, he’d forgotten that not everyone was as informed about the bizarre happenstance of Ventus’ slumber and Roxas’ creation. The story was immensely weird, not to forget somewhat bothering. “But we can’t lie about it.”

“Well… maybe it’s true.” Xion’s shoes scuffed the pavement.

Ven stiffened up. “ _What?_ ” He spoke louder than he’d meant to.

“If you and Sora are brothers, maybe you and Roxas...”

“No.” Ven shook his head, a tad disappointed. “No, that was just something Vanitas said. We’re not... literal family.”

“Oh.”

They stared at each other for a while, the awkward tension hardly fading. The topic clearly threw Ven off. It was… probably best not to bring it up.

The leash tugged again and there was a whimper. Xion and Ven trailed the rope to find the dog trying to walk down an alleyway. It kept pulling and pulling, but Xion only pulled back, making sure it didn’t stick its snout where it didn’t belong.

“I think he needs to eat.” She pulled the rope in closer and shortened it, ensuring the dog couldn’t leave her side. “Who knows how long it’s been?”

“He seems okay, maybe just anxious.” Ven knelt down and pet it's back again. It wasn’t skinny whatsoever. But it did shake and pant a bit, like it was looking for something.

“Of all the people I expected to see here, you weren’t one of them.” A gleeful voice spoke up behind them.

Xion and Ven flinched and spun around. A tall shadow cast over them, the source being a very tall individual, clad in dark clothing. Long spikes branching off the top of his head, the deep red becoming brighter where the sun shone through. A piercing green color in his eyes, but a kind and caring smile that lifted the tension.

“Oh, Axel, you’re back.” Xion straightened up and beamed at him.

Axel’s hand landed on Xion’s head and he ruffled her hair a bit. She laughed and swatted at his arm with her free hand. “Told you it wouldn’t take long.”  
“Did you find that person you were looking for?”

“Nah.” His gaze trailed up. “But we did hear that a certain someone had a part to play in helping all those people.”

Ventus glanced to the side, expecting to find someone else there, someone that Axel really meant to talk to, who he was actually staring at. But his twin wasn’t there. “Uh..” And he didn’t know what to say.

Axel scoffed and raised a hand out. “What, you didn’t think I could tell it was you, Ven?” He was smiling.

The blond child’s eyes were wide, but then narrowed and he frowned. “Axel, that's insulting. You can't even recognize your best friend?" Low tones in his voice and sheer disappointment in his posture, crossing his arms.

Axel and Xion stiffened, shocked almost by the notion of the boy's identity. Axel stammered out, embarrassed that he got it wrong, "Roxas…?"

The child kept up his annoyance, but it broke as he stifled a laugh. He snickered instead, dropping the small facade. "Had you for a second." His one hand wiped at his nose and the other dropped to his side.

Axel kept staring even as Ventus lost his composure. But soon he eased and let a light laugh out. “Really did. Where is he, anyways?”

“Asleep.” Ven scoffed. “Past few days have been a bit rough. He needs the rest.”

“Ah.” Axel crossed both arms, eyes turning down to the floor. “And what about this fluffy thing?”

Xion and Ven both looked down at dog. It was sitting there on the floor, ears perked up and the tail beating against the floor in eagerness. Its tongue didn’t hang out of its mouth, but it was beginning to look in need of attention. Or rest. They’d been out in the town for at least a few hours now.

“We’re trying to find him a home.” Xion pet his fuzzy head and the dog nuzzled into her palm. Xion smiled at it, then looked back up to Axel. “I found him outside last night, but no one wants to take him.”

“You sure he’s a stray?”

Ven’s shoulders drooped. “No one’s said anything about a missing dog. And we’ve asked all over town.”

Axel’s head lowered. “Right… and you can’t take him in.” He closed his eyes, already pondering the situation.

“Is there anything we can do?” Xion pleaded. She was very much desperate to help the poor thing.

“Seems there’s only one thing _to_ do.” Axel’s arms dropped by his sides. He knelt down on the floor next to Xion and reached out a hand. The dog stared at his hand for a moment. As it moved closer, its nose touched his skin and it began to sniff this newcomer. And then it started licking him.

Axel smiled and pet the fluffy little fella. “I’ll take him for you.”

Xion’s eyes brightened up and she clutched the rope a bit tighter. “You will?”

The red-head noticed that gleam in his friend’s eyes and he nodded. “Yep.  Then you can visit him anytime you want.”

“Will Isa be okay with that?” She asked.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

She stared at Axel, noting the sheer kindness in his bright green eyes. And without a second thought, she threw her arms around his neck. Axel nearly fell backwards at the sudden motion and he yelped. But Xion held on tight and buried her face in his shoulder.

“Thank you!” She cheered. And her hug tightened. Axel laughed a bit and gently hugged her back with one arm.

Minutes passed as Xion affectionately nuzzled the dog, happy that she would get to keep visiting it. She thought to give them a name, and she asked Ventus for one. Ventus couldn’t come up with any names, nor could Axel. The former held onto the leash, though he wouldn’t need to. Xion resorted to pick up the dog herself and walk with it in her arms. It continued wagging its tail, affectionately licking and sniffing at everything it could.

And eventually, she thought to ask Roxas. No one knew whether or not Roxas would like dogs. If it was even a good idea to bring the dog back to the dorms, solely to introduce him to the other blond. But Xion insisted on doing it, despite Ven pleading her to be careful. No one would take the dog away from her, but being told to leave would be embarrassing. Something Xion shouldn’t have to put up with.

With Axel’s help, they managed to slip through the front doors without incident. Axel standing taller than the others, able to block most people’s sight of the dog with just his body. Making their way down the hall as silently as they could until they’d reached the stretch to Roxas’ and Xion’s rooms.

Ventus knocked twice on the wood. Xion and Axel were huddled close, using each other to shield any onlookers from seeing the animal. It yapped once or twice, where Axel would cover its snout with his hand and stop it from barking. They needed to get somewhere private before anyone heard.

“If he’s not answering, he’s probably still asleep.” Xion muttered after a minute wait at the door. It seemed rude to just barge in without consent. But a sleeping body wouldn’t give such. And if Roxas was asleep, it would be a nice surprise to wake up to an affectionate dog. As well as a friend he hadn’t seen in some days.

Ven nudged the door open. The same sight as this morning, the black-coat sticking out amongst the light tans and beige of his room. Sunlight pouring in the window and over his sleeping body. His blond hair turning gold in the rays, tanned skin blending in with the walls. He was still asleep, an arm hanging over the edge of the bed and the other resting on his chest.

Ventus crept forward a bit, being sure to be as quiet as he could. Xion kept a grip on the dog to ensure it couldn’t get lose and start havoc. Axel shut the door to the dorm, just in case it tried to run. And Roxas kept on dozing.

A hand landed on his shoulder and shook him lightly. He’d been sleeping long enough, the whole night and well into the afternoon. The sun would be going down. And if they wanted to get back in time to make up for lost training, Roxas would need to wake up soon.

“Roxas…” Ven’s voice was first a low whisper. But Roxas didn’t move. So Ven shook him a little harder and said a little more firm, “Roxas.”

“He’s not a deep sleeper.” Xion mumbled, the dog still struggling to sniff about in her arms.

“Hey, Roxas.” Ventus grabbed Roxas’ shoulders and shook him more. His head rolled over and the little streak running from the corner of his mouth reflected the light outside his window. But he still did nothing to show he was awake.

A shot of fear made Ven’s heart thump louder. Why wouldn’t he wake up? He wasn’t that tired, was he? Last night, he’d passed out without a single word. But if something was bothering Roxas, enough to leave him so sleep-deprived, he would’ve said something, right? He knew he could ask for a moment’s reprieve if he needed it. He didn’t have to wear himself thin for the sake of others. If he was truly so tired… he would’ve said something.

Axel stepped up once Ven and Xion found no responses. He nudged Roxas’ face a bit, to see if he looked sick with a fever or if there was any other status to be seen from his appearance. But Roxas kept sleeping. His skin didn’t appear red. If anything, he looked quite peaceful.

They even tried to sit him upright, to see if the sudden change in position would sway his body to wake up. But even as Ven sat on his flank, pulling him up off the mattress, he slumped over. Head hung on his shoulders, arms draped in his lap and back curving with lack of need to sit straight. And he immediately fell back into the bed, arms flopping around like a ragdoll. His eyes were still shut.

“What… happened to him?” Axel asked, fear instilling upon the three.

“He said he was tired. But this seems excessive.” Xion had sat down on the bed, still holding the dog close. It whimpered, still trying to get free.

He’s not…

Immediately, Ventus looked down at Roxas’ chest and placed a hand over. The chains and fabric rising and falling with a deep breathing. No erratic and panicked breaths of the days earlier. But where Ventus thought he’d feel a beating of a heart, there didn’t seem to be anything but silence. He was very much asleep.

“R-Roxas!” He shook the sleeping body even more, his limbs jerking around with the movement. But there was no response.

“Hey, come on!” Xion set the dog down on the bed and she grabbed Roxas’ shoulder, joining in shaking him. “Roxas, this isn’t funny!”

“Are you sure nothing happened to him?” Axel’s voice was dripping with utter fear.

“We just went to sleep as soon as we got here!” Ven didn’t look away to answer the question, frightful orbs locked on the boy on the bed.

What happened, Roxas?

No, there’s nothing that could have possibly happened. There was no time to waste between the clock tower sunset and going to sleep, just a little chatter before they all passed out. Before Vanitas left for the night, to tell Terra and Aqua they’d be home tomorrow.

Maybe they should take him home. Maybe Aqua would know what to do, how to help him. Maybe he’d wake up from all the movement. Maybe being home would rouse him. Being surrounded by people that care about him and his well-being, people that he considered his closest friends and closer-

Would he wake up? He has to. Please, you have to wake up. We’re training together, aren’t we? I might have a lead on you, but you’re such a fast-learner, you’re going to be a master before I am, I know it. You held your own against Aqua.

We’re right here for you, please. Just wake up. We’re sitting here, Roxas, just wake up. Just-

The child’s incessant rambling only made him more fearful to the point of shaking. Visibly grasping at Roxas’ gloved-and-torn hand, limbs quivering and his own voice started to rasp as he searched for something to say, something to do. What to feel, what to think. Is there anything that can be done? Was there anything…

“Hey, Ven.” A hand landed on his shoulder and he stopped shaking almost immediately, overcome by the sudden feeling. He glanced up at Axel, who looked just as worried as he felt. But Axel was steeled. He and Xion looked more concerned for Ventus than they did the unconscious boy in the bed. “He’s gonna be okay.”

Xion clutched Roxas’ other hand just a bit tighter. The dog moved forward and sniffed the black coat draped over his leg. “This wouldn’t be the first time he hasn’t woken up.” Those twenty or so days when he just… wouldn’t respond to anything. Twenty seashells that she brought for him to find when he woke up.

And it felt just as long. Waiting there by the bedside for anything to happen. Roxas wouldn’t so much as move in his sleep, naught more than his own breathing. At least they were sure he was alive, hadn’t passed off in the night, wasn’t just a corpse in a bed. Roxas was alive. He’s going to be okay, he’s alive. Stop freaking out so much. Roxas. Is. Alive.

As he had some days ago, when Roxas first sustained such a brutal injury from Terra, Ventus stayed seated on the edge of the bed, hands clasped and trying to distract himself from the dread filling his heart. Both legs hung over the edge, boots planted on the floor, one heel tapping every once in a while when fidgeting with his hands didn’t entertain him.

Axel held tight on Xion, the two sitting with their backs against the side of the mattress. Xion didn’t try to hold onto the leash. She’d bent her knees up and hugged them tight, her face hidden behind the black bangs and legs. Axel’s lanky arm draped over her shoulder, staring off into the empty space and pondering what to do. The dog had settled on staying seated next to Roxas’ unconscious body, sniffing his gloved hand, limp at his side, and nudging it. Its tail beat against the mattress, but its ears weren’t perked up. It wasn’t happy.

Ven kept petting the dog, hoping the animal could provide some comfort. The brown fluff of fur was soft and pleasing to touch, but it didn’t soothe his aching heart.

Aching? Why is it aching? Over the past few days, that empty void in his heart, where someone else used to fill it. It was getting more and bearable, and it was somehow obvious that it was because of Roxas. The space where the darkness swirled inside, torn out over a decade ago, another piece placed inside to nurture it back to health. But there would never be anything that could fill in the hole forever. Someone could cover it, and for a long time, that was Sora. Maybe it’s Roxas.

Perhaps it _was_ Roxas. But now, the gap was painfully felt. The piece of his heart that he’d been born with, forever gone. It couldn’t be replaced. Roxas wasn’t here to make it tolerable.

That thread of pain kept tugging, and he wanted to pull back. To loosen it and make it stop. But it wouldn’t stop, no matter how far he traced it. It kept pulling on his fragmented heart, the shards flying about to places he couldn’t see. Where would they go? What will happen to me? Why is this happening?

What did I do wrong?

His grip on reality was already slipping the more realized how hard his heart was pounding. Even as he stared at the floor, his metal-plated boots reflecting the sun from the window, the gleam began to fade. Roxas’ heavy breathing became distant, like there was wind blowing past his head. Everything was going dark. Ventus couldn’t feel his limbs. They were gone. They were out of reach. They were… on puppet strings that he didn’t have.

Even as his vision faded into the black void, he couldn’t speak. Nothing he tried to tell his body to do would do it. Like it had decided to rebel and take matters into its own hands. Worse yet, he could feel his own heart trying to fight him, to keep him from yelling out. To keep him from wondering why he was in this void. What is this place? Where am I? Falling… am I falling? Where am I falling? Falling, falling…

Where…

Where is… she?

“This is the place.” A girl’s voice. “I already told him what I saw, and he came running in after. But it didn’t happen again.”

The sky was bright today. The wind calm and chatter of the town’s people distant. Pastel purple and blue tones of the buildings and structures made for an elegant and opening mood. Certainly nothing to pair up with why they were here.

“You’re sure it was this building?” He asked, eyes looking up and down the graceful design. The panels on the windows were shut, blue highlights on the frame and wood accenting the beige walls. But the doors were closed. “There are an awful lot like it.”

“It was this one.” She sighed and place a hand on her hip. The blonde tips of her hair pointing up like antenna on a Shadow, waving about in the wind, bangs parted on one side of her head. The jacket and black skirt adorning her attire and a hand on her hip. She wasn’t too much taller than the child she’d brought to this… dreaded place. “Lauriam was here earlier. But he ran off after Chirithy said something about… I dunno, some other person.” She shrugged.

“Who is that other person?” They were piquing his interest.

“Chirithy might know. But you can ask them later. I need to get going on a mission so can we do this already?” She was already losing her patience.

“Right. Sorry.” He should’ve tried to go in immediately. Even if he was a Union Leader now and other wielders should be at his beck and call, it still felt wrong to drag the poor girl away from her daily mission. She just wanted to get her work done. Find something else to do.

She pushed the door open and it opened to the dark store room, same as other buildings. Empty boxes, covered in dust, no lights coming into the room except that of the shuttered windows and the now open door. Was there ever anyone living in here? All signs pointed to no.

His boots scuffed the floor as he walked in, the wood creaking beneath his feet. He expected something to leap out at him at almost any second. But there was nothing. No Heartless, certainly not the strange ones that could talk. What did Ephemera call them again… ‘Darklings?’ What were they? Where did they come from?

No. Those aren’t the questions to ask. Rather, where is Strelitzia?

“Tell me exactly what happened.” He asked. “I know you already said, but I need to make sure I’m getting this right.” And crossed his arms, the white band on his wrist clinging to his skin. His jacket and waistcoat felt a bit flowy on him. He was wearing clothes just a tad too big. But he’d grow into them with time.

The girl sighed and dropped her arms. “You already… whatever.” She scoffed and walked towards the center of the room, the blue boots clacking on the wood. “I saw her standing here, but she looked all fuzzy. Like she wasn’t even here.” Folding her arms over her chest. “She was holding her Chirithy and limping towards the door. But I didn’t hear her quite right. Something about… being sorry. And then she disappeared again.”

“Did she look hurt?”

“What do you mean ‘look’ hurt? She was limping.” More backtalk. If Ventus was anything like the foretellers, she would’ve gotten a punishment. But nobody really knows the authority I supposedly have now. I’m not supposed to tell anyone about this. She isn’t supposed to know they’re gone… “Did you know Strelitzia?” She went on.

He knew the name, but that was all. “Not personally. She’s Lauriam’s… sister, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You knew her, then?”

“Talked to her once or twice. She was quiet. Pretty sure Master Ava talked to her, too, about the Dandelions. Though I don’t recall seeing her at any meetings... In fact, there haven’t been any meetings lately.” Elrena closed both eyes, getting lost in thought. “Wonder what the foretellers are up to.”

 _They’re dead…_ Ventus knew that much. But he couldn’t say that. Not without sending the whole town into a mass panic. The foretellers are alive still. Yes, they are. Just say they’ve been busy. Just brush this right over.

“They’ve probably had a lot to deal with.” Ven ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I mean, their Master left some time a year ago, right? They’re probably still figuring things out.”

“Mmm. Maybe.” Elrena put a hand on her hip. “But Strelitzia is still an issue. I’m almost certain she was going to be a dandelion with us.” She glanced around the room, looking for something. Anything. “Hate to see if anything bad happened to her.”

“You said she was talking about another… who, a Dandelion?” Anything about her interests and whereabouts would be helpful. Lauriam didn’t know Ventus was doing this, so he couldn’t ask him. He might tell Ven to stop and just leave the situation be. But Ventus could do something to help. He never had a sister or brother, but he imagined losing them amidst all the recent chaos would be tearing him up inside.

“I don’t think they were a Dandelion.” Green eyes carefully looking around the room. “She made it sound like she wanted them to be, like it’d help them. I couldn’t tell you why, not like anything bad’s gonna happen anytime soon. Master Ava would’ve told us.”

_She did tell us. But only us… Only us five._

“Anyone you can think of?” She gestured towards the boy himself, her gaze settling on his short demeanor.

“Uhhh…” Ventus didn’t claim to know many people as close as he was coming to know Ephemera and the others. Maybe a passing wielder or two, but none by name… Save for… “There might be one person, but they’re out on a mission right now.”

Her interest piqued. “Where to? I might be able to find them.”

“This… new place we found recently. Ephemer went- brought them with him.” He flinched, realizing what he’d said. “B-But they haven’t come back yet, so we don’t know if it’s safe.”

That wasn’t nearly as convincing as he needed it to be. _Come on, Ventus, you’re more clever than that…_ “Master Ira had Ephemer and them investigate before they would send anyone else there.”

Elrena’s eyes narrowed. “Where’d you hear that? I thought you were in the Anguis union.”

His heart shot through with fear. “Just heard things, news spreads fast and all.” Ven tried to shrug off his critical mistake, but he was sure his demeanor was hardly convincing.

“Huh.” And like that, her suspicions vanished. Either that or she kept them well-hidden. But she didn’t push him anymore for an answer. “Well, guess I’ll go look for those two after the mission.” She glanced up from the floorboards at the blond boy. “Don’t you have one, as well?”

“Yeah. Sorry I pulled you away.” Ventus rubbed his arm, flustered. He was almost certain that the moment he’d walk up to Elrena, she’d just dismiss him and keep going with her day. The fact that she’d listened to Ventus was still surprising, much less that she’d comply to his requests. At first she didn’t. But when Ven mentioned Lauriam, she didn’t stop listening.

“You gonna keep looking for Strelitzia?”

“Yes.” Ven nodded. “Only seems right.”

“You and Lauriam that close?”

The question caught him off guard. “Oh, no. No, not at all. I just… met him on a mission. And when I heard about his sister, I thought I’d try to help.” _And maybe get some answers as to what’s happening to the town. The clock tower is still unstable._

“Well, be safe. We don’t know what happened to her and it’s best if you’re ready for a fight. Tensions are getting higher between all the unions. We’re lucky you and I aren’t fighting.” She actually sounded concerned.

“I’m just happy you didn’t cut me down when I asked you for help.” He smiled, sheepish. Elrena returned that smile. They wouldn’t be like the other wielders, who bickered over stolen lux. They could keep their composure. “Again, sorry I pulled you away.”

“It’s fine. If you see Lauriam before I do, though, tell him I’m wishing him luck to find his sister.”

“Will do.” He nodded. Elrena seemed a bit more approachable now, as Ventus was beginning to notice. Her kind green gaze, although dim in the dark, supply room, still shone out. And the way she talked, as though she wanted just as many answers as Ven did. They both just wanted to know what was going to happen next in this grand tale that was starting.

Something bright. In the back of the room, it shone out very clearly. Ven’s eyes flicked towards that light for a second. And it seemed as though just as he noticed it, it disappeared behind the corner. Less a bright flash, more a source that was trying to spy. It didn’t look like a person of any sort. Just some weird, blue glare. And it was still back there, wasn’t it. It was hiding.

“Hello?!” Ventus called out to it. Elrena stiffened up and followed his gaze, glancing behind her. But she didn’t see what Ven had a second ago.

“Is there someone there?” She whispered, and she almost reached into the air to call on her weapon.

“I dunno.” Ventus muttered. But there was no squandering time. If that thing had anything to do with Strelitzia, he couldn’t hesitate to confront it. If Ven wanted to help his new friend find their sister, he’d have to step up. What had Blaine said? Grow a backbone? Well, he needed to start somewhere.

Caution precedes success. And if there was gonna be a fight, he should have the advantage of having a weapon drawn. He dug his hand in the empty space and called upon his Keyblade, the green and blue spikes accenting the black base, held backhanded to his comfort. People would always ask him why he held it like this. He couldn’t really answer aside from, ‘it feels better.’

He stepped lightly on the floorboards, Elrena staying planted. An unspoken choice of play, where she would stand as a barrier between the supposed intruder and the exit to the building. She took her own Keyblade into hand, cautiously waiting for Ventus to drive whoever it was out.

Just around the corner. Right there. They couldn’t have gone anywhere else without making a racket or being spotted. They were still sitting there, waiting, hoping that no one would spot them. But it was too late. They shouldn’t have poked out their head. Why did they do that? Listening should’ve been enough, should’ve realized what was happening sooner.

_What was happening? How did I get here? What’s going on? Lauriam? I heard that name… She’s looking for him._

If Ventus was going to confront whatever or whoever it was, they needed to now before the tension forced them to run. He stepped forward again and spun the Keyblade into a front-handed position, immediately thrusting the tip of the weapon towards his prey. They were still sitting there on the floor, trying to stay hidden, but inevitable given how…

No, they could’ve stayed hidden. It wouldn’t have been hard in the slightest. They blended in with the surroundings almost perfectly, if not for the weak blue glow emanating from their body. In fact, it wasn’t just blending. You could see the surroundings through their translucent skin. Their clothes were just the outline, while the colors were filled in with the tanned background of the boxes they had hid behind. It was almost like a ghost.

They yelped and pushed themselves back into the boxes more. It was hard to make out any of their details, but the sheer panic in their voice made it obvious they were human. And perhaps a boy. Yes, that shrill cry could only belong to a young boy. Though they might’ve been a bit older than Ven himself.

He struggled to see their finer details through the transparent appearance. They were wearing a shroud of some sort, maybe a coat over their body. The long-sleeves covering their arms, a hood around their neck and draped over their back. The coat was zipped down to his abdomen where it broke apart and allowed for easier leg movement. Legs wrapped in baggy pants and boots with metal soles on the bottom.

Most defining of a feature must’ve been the sheer fear in his panicked and wide eyes. His spiked bangs hanging over his face, doing little to cover that trepidation. Some of the spikes atop his head swept in a single direction. He was gaping and panting for air, as though he was suffocating on the sheer shock. His gloved hands grasping at the chains on his chest. He didn’t know where he was, did he?

They stared at each other, neither recognizing the other. Maybe if he was whole in color and form, Ventus could recognize the wielder better. But he did feel as though he should recognize this person. Even just his name should’ve come to mind.

He kept panting, but his eyes narrowed a bit. He looked down at Ven’s shoes, trailing up his pants, shirt, and landing on his face again. Translucent eyes flicked from the Keyblade pointed at him back to who held it. That’s not… Why does he look…?

He glanced off to the side and swallowed in a deep breath of air, trying to comprehend where he was. How he ended up here. What happened to his body. This doesn’t feel like a dream. This feels real. This is real.

“Who are you…?” Ventus muttered, moving in with the key still subduing this boy he should recognize. If they were whole. Had he ever looked in a mirror in the past few weeks.

This boy kept taking deep breaths, but gradually slowed down. Until he could manage out one word:

“Ventus?” Voice was a bit raspy, but the name was clearly heard.

His heart beat just a bit faster. How did he know my-

How long must he have been out? Minutes, hours? The black void engulfing his vision suddenly as it had at the beginning of the strange dream. The ringing silence that only came about when there was no other sense for his body to pick up. It was terrifying to hear. And he only wished there were a voice to cover it. Someone’s. Anyone’s. He wanted to yell and force himself to hear anything but that incessant ringing. It must’ve worked. It was fading. Something else was there. Something was-

“VENTUS!”

The blur of beige and gold tones came rushing back into view and his eyes began to water from being hung open for too long. Ventus gasped and shut them, the sudden feeling of existence returning. His hands draped over his legs, which dangled off the side of the bed. The warm rays of the sun on his back. And something grabbed at his shoulder.

He rubbed his eyes once with his palm and moaned, trying to grasp where he was again. One eye open and the surroundings came back to memory again. The same dorm he’d slept in the night before. The same girl who he’d help to find an owner for a dog, both in the room with them. And someone dressed in black, arm grappled over his limb, trying to drag him back to reality.

As Ventus slowly turned his head towards him, indicating a sign of life, Roxas threw himself towards Ventus. He didn’t expect any sort of affection, but he managed to stay upright as Roxas raveled his arms around Ven’s body. He hardly reacted.

Xion heaved a breath of relief, closing both eyes and placing a hand over her chest. “Oh my goodness…” She said it under her breath. Axel ducked his head and laughed, nervously. Though at the same time, he sounded very much relieved.

“You two need to stop giving us panic attacks.” He quipped. “I know you’ve got some weird stuff going on what with Sora and all, but try to act normal for once.”

Ventus snapped back to reality, even as Roxas was hanging on his body like an ornament. “Did you see that, too?”

“Depends…” He hugged for a moment more before pulling away, a hand still resting on Ven’s shoulder. “What’d you see?”

“I-I saw you. In a memory-”

“Memory?”

“-from before I started training.”

“MEMORY?”

“Yes! What-?!”

“That wasn’t a memory, I was actually there!”

Before Ventus could say anything else, there was another loud competitor. The dog sitting next to Roxas barked once, painfully loud. Xion gasped and lurched forward, her hand covering its muzzle. It whined for a moment and pawed at her hand to be removed, but she knew better than to let it go off.

Roxas stared at the dog, only just now noticing it was there. Looked soft and fluffy. And given that it didn’t maul him in his sleep, it must’ve been very kind.

He was hesitant to, but Roxas raised up a hand and touched its head. It immediately yanked a bit on Xion’s hand, trying to sniff this boy. And she reluctantly released. The dog sniffed aggressively before dragging its tongue over Roxas’ coated limbs.

“Uh.” His voice was flat. “Cute dog…” Of all the things he was expecting to see when he woke up, this was not one of them.

For a few minutes, the two blond boys were urgently checked upon. Roxas reported feeling quite energetic, as should’ve been expected, given how long he slept. Ventus said his eyes hurt and he was having a headache. Each of them had a sufficient healing spell given to them by Xion, performing the cast with grace to ensure they were each in a fit condition before they were pushed to answer any questions.

“Are you both feeling better?” Axel folded both arms over and looked from Roxas to Ven. They both nodded, eyes shifting about depending on whoever spoke. “Alright. Now I’m getting the feeling stuff’s happened since you left. Care to explain?”

Ventus and Roxas glanced at each other, each noting the minor twinge of fear resting in the other’s expression. They were both visibly shaken, but it would be rude to try to keep this situation secluded to themselves. They still hadn’t fully explained what was happening to Roxas. And as they did, the strange looks they got from Axel and Xion made them feel embarrassed. Roxas for accidentally stealing something that wasn’t his. Ventus for how awkward of a situation it was putting them both in.

But neither of Roxas’ close friends spoke up more than to clarify something. And then they were onto what Ventus had seen. What Roxas had heard from his hiding spot behind those boxes. When he peeked his head around to hopefully catch sight of who was talking. But Ventus had spotted him instantly. Moved to confront Roxas where he was hiding. And when Roxas finally got to see him clearly, he recognized the high-pitched voice, a bit higher than usual. Of course it was higher than usual, Ventus was much _younger_ than usual.

“You actually managed to… manipulate a memory?”

“Sounds more like he’d done what Xehanort did, just in reverse.”

“What was that?”

“Xehanort had hearts from the past. Maybe you were a heart from the future.”

“That _sounds_ impossible.”

But is it possible…? The question immediately took them by storm, each in their own individual way. Roxas knew for certain he’d talked to Ven, who was definitely younger. And Ventus could now remember the conversation he must’ve had with a boy who looked like him. All those years ago… How many years ago?

The answer still isn’t clear. And it’s only getting more confusing by the second.

Roxas managing to jump into an actual memory? A moment in the past, set-in-stone, unable to be rewritten by normal means. Somehow he did it subconsciously, and managed to maintain awareness while he did. He even came back, still remembering what happened.

How did he even manage that? To jump back? Didn’t you need to do it deliberately? Wouldn’t you have to follow the natural rules of time? As confusing as it seemed, there was one jarring detail that made it brutally obvious why this shouldn’t be happening: Roxas never existed in the past. He was only born sometime two years ago. It was impossible for him to access any point in history as an actual person. It just wasn’t a possibility.

Yet adding more to the list of the impossible. It was ever growing, and the four suspected as such. How many times had each of them defied every law of existence to the point of sheer stupidity? Each person in the room had one claim to it. Except maybe the dog. But who knows what that dog’s been through.

Yet as they each tried to propose a reason, as to Roxas’ sudden appearance in Ven’s memory, none could come up with much more than what was painfully obvious. Roxas somehow made contact with the past.

“That’s… I’m sorry, no, it’s just not possible.” Roxas crossed his arms.

“Yeah, what else is new?” Axel mumbled.

Roxas was being stubborn again and Xion could tell he wouldn’t let up. “Do you have any better explanation?”

“Can you explain HOW I did it?!”

The dog barked again. And everyone moved to cover its mouth.

“Don’t yell, you’ll get him excited.” She scolded.

“Where’d you even get him?”

“Outside last night. Axel’s taking him home.”

Roxas looked at Axel. “ _You’re_ adopting a pet.”

“What, you don’t think I could do it?”

“Would Isa let you?”

“What is with you two and thinking Isa wouldn’t like a pet?”

And the mild bickering went on. The back and forth proposals and theories of what might have occurred. And it still always came back to the same thing: Roxas did what they deemed was impossible.

They went on, all the way until sunset. And only Ventus managed to notice. He was already tiring of the senseless conversation, going back and forth over the same exact thing. Maybe those three just enjoyed talking to each other, even over such a bizarre subject.

But sunset. It was already dark out. They’d stayed much, much later than anticipated. Roxas and Ventus were supposed to be home by now and doing some late night training to make up for today. Hopefully Terra and Aqua would understand and they could just work twice as hard tomorrow. They both just needed a moment to breathe. And for all that they appreciated the comfort of Axel and Xion, as well as the dog, it was beginning to feel suffocating. Ven and Roxas just wanted to be on their own.

It took many failed attempts before Ventus could get their attention and point at the sky outside. One too many tries for Roxas to realize that the sun had set and they had failed to get back to the castle in time. The mild panic sweeping over Roxas, now knowing that he hadn’t kept his promise to get back. Although Ventus tried to reassure him that it would be okay, Roxas persisted in his blind panic.

Axel was overcome with a need to sleep, but also a need to take a new friend home. He’d spent the past day on another world and the rest of this one worrying about a close friend. He deserved to take a good rest, especially with the new responsibility of a pet added to his life. He left Roxas’ dorm with a fond farewell, the dog clutched in his arms and a happy admittance that he would get to finally take a nap.

For all that Roxas would’ve loved to fall asleep right then and there, he did need to bring Ventus home, at the very least. Who knows how Aqua and Terra would react if they didn’t get to see him for two whole days. He probably missed them a little. Even if he put up the facade that he was enjoying this time in Twilight Town, the strange happenstances of the visit must’ve left him wanting to go home. And in honesty, Roxas couldn’t help but feel the same.

He was too tired to feel the dark claws prying away at his being as he opened a pathway. And Ventus was too tired to even remark on Roxas still using the darkness. Both of them were too ready to fall asleep.

“Well, hang on, before you two bail-”

Ventus was already one foot in the darkness and relented the thought of having to back out. But he did so, following Roxas’ gaze to the black-haired girl. “Stay here for a minute, I need to go grab something.”

It would be several. Roxas neglected to keep the corridor open and laid back on his bed. He did what he could to keep his eyes open. Ventus paced around the room a bit, made sure to grab his shirt and waistcoat, which had finally dried. Though he didn’t put them back on just yet. Just kept pacing, trying to keep his poor body awake.

A single knock on the wood and the twins both looked up. Xion was standing in the doorway, holding what seemed to be a small bag. Inside it, only she would know. But judging by her attire, it was a spare set of clothes. She was wearing the black coat that she used to.

Roxas woke up a bit more at the sight, eyes actually open. “What’s that for?”

“I’m going with you two.” She smiled faintly. She, too, was fading fast.

“I… don’t know if Aqua would be… okay with that.” Roxas stammered out.

But Ventus merely scoffed and said, “If she’s not, then it’s not Aqua you’re talking to.”

“Don’t you have to do stuff here, Xion?”

“Wasn’t it you and Ventus that proposed we go out and find Sora?”

His heart dropped at the mention of his other self.

“How do you expect me to join you if I stay behind?”

Roxas glanced between she and Ven. “Are we actually going through with that?”

“Why not?” Ven yawned a bit. “But if we’re gonna go, can we do it already...” He stretched one arm up and it fell back to his side.

The three were in solidarity that they needed to leave or they’d pass out on the floor. Dark wisps rising up and allowing for passage to the other world. Roxas elected to take a few more things with him, possibly just things they forgot when he was first moving. Ventus held tight onto one of the boxes and his own clothes. And Xion had her bag. They were ready as they’d ever be.

As soon as Xion’s boots scuffed the pavement, her heartbeat accelerated. A view much different from the one’s back home. Gray clouds dotting the sky, some stars peeking out from some of the gaps. A light breeze of the cold night, rustling the hefty chains holding the grand structure to the mountain. Gold and orange spires standing tall just in front of her, tainted blue by the dark of night. And small white particles fluttering down from the clouds, tipping the landscape with soft ice.

The young girl gaped at the marvelous sights, particles already getting lost in the ebony-black bangs over her face. Any previous exhaustion she had was covered in wonder and sheer optimism.

That’s right. This would be her first time visiting the castle, wouldn’t it? Only Roxas among all the new friends Ven had made had come to visit the castle. None before ever had a reason to come by.

Xion was immediately skewed by the mere sight of the landscape and she turned away from the front steps, pacing over to the edge of the courtyard. Roxas was already making his way up the stairs before he stopped to watch her excitement. She leaned on the short cement wall, a little border from the edge of the mountain that the castle rested on. Trying her best to peer down at the forest dotting the valley below.

Roxas looked towards Ventus, who was already turning to face his twin. Ventus nodded and smirked to himself, already enthused by the thought of showing Xion about. He was more fit for it, growing up on these grounds for… however many years he had. Roxas was still new to the place, though he was slowly beginning to call it home.

She would’ve leaned further over the short wall, but her own sense of self-preservation stopped her. Ventus walked behind her, to her right side and crossed his arms, the long-sleeves doing good to keep him warm, even in the snowy weather. He leaned his arms and torso a bit over the edge of the wall, trying to find what Xion was looking for. The deep blue of her eyes desperately searched for something, anything to spark more of her interest in this world.

“It’s pretty, huh.” Ven mumbled.

“Yeah.” Her voice was always quiet, but she sounded a bit more than before. “It’s peaceful.”

Ventus unraveled one arm and pointed down towards a gap in the trees. “Right there, there’s a running river.” Now that he’d pointed it out, she could see the dark veins underneath the trees, reflecting some of the moonlight that barely reached through the clouds. “And over there, that’s the mountain where it flows from.” He pointed more upwards to the far left.

There was a rather tall mountain resting out there, though it looked to be on level-ground with the forecourt. “We train over there some days. Really big and open area to mess around in. There’s also some trees and training targets, a few rocks that you could use as tables or benches. Stuff from the old days, too. Before we all started training here.”

Xion was not only awed, but now very eager for the morning to come. She wanted to see the rest of this world. Her heart tugging on her will and begging her to go and see these new sights. It’d be wonderful. And with Roxas here, it was bound to be fun.

“And this-” Ven turned his head the other way, towards the true eye-catcher of the world. “-is where we live.” He raised one hand up towards the majestic feat of architectural and possibly magic design.

“W-Wow.” Xion stuttered, trying to keep her composure. Trying to keep herself from running towards the front doors. Doors that, now that she was looking, were notably open.

Creaking open as they spoke. Roxas still stood at the base of the stairs, staring up as the slit in the doors widened. There at the base of the doorway, someone quite a lot taller than the three in the courtyard. He looked tired and desperate to just go to sleep. But laying eyes on the new company forced his heart to wake up a bit.

“Terra.” Roxas tilted back a bit, still clutching the box with both arms. “Sorry we took so long.” He half-smiled, though he was also tired. Too exhausted to put forth much effort. Ven raised his hand just enough to wave at Terra. Xion beamed in delight. It would be the first time she’d talked to Terra since they saw each other at the beach.

But he looked much too surprised to be comforted by their presence. He turned back to the inside of the castle and yelled, “Aqua! They’re home!”

Roxas winced. Something about the tone of his voice told him something was off. It wasn’t a happy-you-got-back-safe tone. It was more along the lines of utter relief from… what? Did they think Roxas and Ven would get themselves hurt? Ventus had heard the worrisome tone of voice, as well, now hesitating to go up the stairs, staying planted next to Roxas.

Someone’s boots clacked against the sleek stone inside the castle and she appeared behind Terra, standing a few ilms below him in height. Aqua’s hair looked messy, like she hadn’t slept well. Or had a particularly rough day. Terra didn’t look much better.

Ventus and Roxas stared at them, bewildered by their wild demeanor. What happened while they were gone? Vanitas hadn’t caused any issues, had he?

“Oh my gosh, Ven!” Aqua’s voice piqued, eyes wide and boots stamped down the stairs, Terra just behind her. Ven’s eyes slowly widened as his friends began their ambush. His legs were frozen stiff and he didn’t try to avoid their sudden need to hug him. Aqua’s arms thrown around Ven’s neck and he yelped as she barely choked him with her hug. Terra throwing himself over both of them and completely hiding Ven’s scared face behind both of their hearts. All Roxas could do was take a few steps back, heading Ven’s worried cries from beneath that hug, to try to avoid the overflow of-

He didn’t make much distance before Terra looked up at him and Roxas got a good look at the fear in his eyes. Deep-blue tones blending with the night, but he looked immensely worried. Sad even. He was… scared for them?

Terra’s hand latched onto Roxas’ arm and he yanked Roxas towards the three. Roxas yelped and staggered forward, immediately caught in the group hug. He smacked into Ven just a little bit and the two were silenced in the bizarre embrace.

“What-” Ven tried to say. “What’s wrong?” He tried to struggle.

“We weren’t gone too long, were we?” Roxas slipped a bit away.

Aqua released her tight hug on Ven, but her arms were still hanging on his shoulders. He looked a bit scared. “You two up and left last night and didn’t say anything!”

Terra’s hand stayed gripped over Roxas’ shoulder, his gaze shifting between Ven and Roxas. “We looked everywhere we could think. Vanitas didn’t even know what happened.”

“What…?” Roxas’ brows furrowed. “But he was-” And speak his name, he shall appear. Blue eyes flicked to the still-open door of the front castle. He was standing there, peaking around the frame like he was trying not to be seen. The black coat still adorning his body, though whatever he wore underneath it, the fabric covering his neck seemed to be pulled down a little bit. His black hair rustled about in the wind. It was longer than Sora’s, Roxas realized. His skin was also… paler. He looked wary.

“Vanitas!” Ventus yelled his name in a scolding way. “You were supposed to tell them!” Ven actually sounded a bit mad.

The boy stared at Ventus, eyes squinted and shifting about, trying to find the memory. Then he gasped to himself, mumbled out, “Sorry, forgot.” And then he walked back inside the castle, his footsteps fading into the corridors inside.

The five in the courtyard stared at him. Each one a little confused for different reasons. How did Vanitas forget to tell them about what had happened the day before? Where Roxas and Ven had gone to?

Terra was a bit concerned. That was the first time Vanitas had actually responded to something today. He’d been asleep or spacing out for most of the time today, not responding to much more than a greeting. He wasn’t all there.

But there wasn’t much to say. Ventus could ask Vanitas what in the world happened with him being a messenger, but in the morning. When everyone was well-rested. When they could properly discuss what they might do to find Sora. What these new developments with Ven’s memory recovery meant.

It was good progress that at least _Ventus_ was beginning to remember his past, rather than someone else with his memories. Though he only seemed to remember as much as Roxas had intervened. The details of the past were already fading a bit, like they were slipping away as a dream would if you didn’t think too hard on it.

What exactly had happened? Where did he go and who was that girl? She looked familiar, not just to his heart, but to someone else he must’ve seen in recent days. Roxas mumbled that he didn’t recognize that girl, as he’d only gotten a quick glance before he ducked behind the boxes again. The name didn’t ring familiar, either. None of the names that anyone had said were known by anyone that heard it.

But again, something for their morning selves to worry about. Aqua was exhausted from the long day of worrying about her youngest friend and newest apprentice, on top of the grueling training she’d put herself and Terra through. She just needed to sleep. Vanitas had disappeared into his own room, doing who knows what. He hadn’t appeared since he walked off after Ventus and Roxas came home.

Terra, for all that he was ready to drop on the floor and sleep right there, managed to trudge up the stairs of the west wing. Xion followed him as he climbed, clutching her small bag close to her chest. She’d need a place to stay for the night, or however many days she would be at the castle. Aqua didn’t mind having guests over, even for longer periods of time.

One of the doors swung open to a mostly empty room, identical to Roxas’ if lacking what he’d brought with him from Twilight Town. Xion glanced around the frame, noting the desk and bookshelf and bed and wide windows offering a beautiful scene of the sky outside. It was very welcoming, though she still felt nervous to take a step in.

Terra looked down at her, spotting that fear immediately. His face softened into a smile and he said, “It’s your room, you can use it.”

Xion glanced up and her eyes began to sparkle a little more. A little smile pursed her lips and she said, “Thank you,” in a quiet voice. One step into the room and another. The tiles beneath her boots echoed the light clack as the metal on her soles made contact. The room felt a little more open now that she was past the door frame.

“I’ll leave you three on your own, just don’t stay up too late.” Terra tried to stifle a yawn, lazily blinking the tiredness away and trying to keep himself awake. “And don’t run off without telling us.”

Roxas and Ventus, standing side by side in the hallway, both nodded. Terra clapped Ven’s shoulder as he walked past and away. Ven’s eyes followed Terra as he disappeared behind another door and it closed behind him.

Roxas peeked around the door. Xion was already sitting on the bed, tips of her shoes barely touching the floor. Her bag still clutched in her arms. Roxas noticed her grip tightening on it, as though it were her one comfort in this strange place.

He cautiously walked through the frame and towards the bed. Less than a yalm away from her. That blue-eyed gaze of hers trailed on the intricate designs of the tiles below her before Roxas’ boots appeared above them. She trailed up his figure until landing on his concerned gaze.

“You okay?” He was a bit quieter than he normally would be, probably as a courtesy to the other denizens of the castle trying to sleep.

“It’s been a long day.” Xion’s grip on the bag loosened just a little.

“You’re okay to unpack everything. Aqua said you could stay as long as you like.”

“I know.”

A moment of tense silence. Like each were pondering what to say. Ventus was listening from the other side of the doorframe. He still needed to give this box to Roxas before he was to go to sleep.

“I’ll be fine. This place is just… new to me.” She glanced around the room, noting little things she didn’t see on her way in. A shelf mounted on the wall, holding a few little boxes, possibly for storage. There was a lamp on the table, pastel purple and yellow in design. Even a little plant next to that, slowly growing as time passed.

“If anything’s bugging you, you can talk to me, you know.” Roxas’ hand landed on her shoulder. Their eyes met. “Just ‘cause I’ve been here for the past few days doesn’t mean I’ve gone and forgotten you… again.”

She smirked and tried to hide a laugh. “That first time was circumstance.”

“Yeah, and I’m not letting circumstance happen again.” He also tried to hide a laugh. “Seriously, tell me if there’s something wrong.”

“I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” She beamed up at her friend. “I’ll be okay.”

“Okay.”

Ventus had neglected to say anything, but he felt the need to speak up when Roxas made such a comment about forgetting Xion. He would’ve figured the two were sensitive around that subject, but it seemed more like they joked about it any minute they could. Roxas may have had a wry sense of humor, but that felt strange to hear.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, or the grueling state of his own memories conglomerating with Ven’s, skewing his judgement and mentality. Maybe some other factor that had yet to reer itself into their reality. But Roxas’ caring attitude was still present, so nothing truly wrong. He could rest and perhaps feel a bit clearer in the morning.

When everyone got their moment to properly sleep, when Roxas and Ven could make up for the lost day. Xion could watch them, maybe even join in. Maybe she could persuade Vanitas to follow. And maybe they could get to discussing their next issue to tackle: finding Sora.

Ventus gently set the box he’d been carrying on Roxas’ desk, as the Nobody himself flopped down in his bed. His arms spread out. He moaned loud and yawned at the same time

Ven stared at him. “You’re not that tired, are you?”

“Yes. I am.” His voice was stiff.

“Roxas, you slept the whole day!”

“ _You_ slept for over a decade, _Ventus._ ” Roxas eyed him.

Ven didn’t rebute. He nodded a bit and glanced off, knowing Roxas was right. His body was still feeling the repercussions, but his limbs were aching less and less everyday. Or maybe the aching was becoming familiar. The brittleness of his body wasn’t disappearing, rather Ventus was adapting to being hit much harder than he would have 12-years ago. Which was it? No one really knew.

It truly seemed Roxas was going to fall asleep right there, not so much as changing clothes before he’d doze off. The same sight as earlier, his body collapsed in the bed. Though he showed cognizance, moving a bit as he tried to get comfortable on the bed. He truly wanted to sleep. Needed it, even.

“Alright, then. See you in the morning.” Ven didn’t think Roxas had heard him too clearly, or gave little effort to show he had. He raised up one hand and it slapped back onto the fabric of the sheets. His eyes were closed and his breathing was getting deeper. He was-

Ven stiffened before he could even step outside the door. “Oh. Oh wait, Roxas-” He turned back to the nearly-sleeping blond. “I forgot to tell you something.”

“Mmm?” He didn’t open his eyes.

“I talked to…” _What was her name?_ “Olette… earlier today, she said something about a book report? Next week? I dunno what that means.”

“What day is it…”

“Uh…” Ventus didn’t know.

The two remained silent for a moment, each pondering something different. Roxas’ tired eyes flickered open and he groaned. Then sat upright and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I’d rather sleep, but Xion’s gonna kill me if she finds out I’ve been putting this off.” He dragged his legs over to and stood above his desk. Pried through a few papers, even a spiral-bound notebook, and some pens, looking for something.

“You’re not gonna work on it _now,_ are you?” Ven’s voice and face dripping with utter concern.

“I am.” Roxas pulled a few of the papers and a small book into his hands. Then walked back over to the bed.

“You need to sleep!”

“I also need to work. Sleep can come later.” His legs stretched out over the bed, the notebook now open to a certain page with notes all over.

“You can work on this tomorrow, when you’re done training.” Ventus tried to offer an alternative.

“And if it’s due tomorrow, I’m screwed over either way.” His torn hand paged through the book, trying to find where he’d stopped. The story was certainly getting crazy now. The prince was borderline truly insane, no longer faking his madness. Two friends from his youth, sent by the current king to spy on him, had entered the fray. There was a play put on, meant to drive the king to guilt over having murdered his brother. Where the story was going, Roxas was losing his ability to predict it.

Even as Ventus called out his name, and shook his shoulder, Roxas refused to stop. He swatted away Ven’s hand and kept on reading, very unfaltered. And Ven couldn’t do much to sway Roxas, seeing as how he wasn’t listening.

Roxas would stay up that night as Ventus would admit defeat and drag his tired body to the east wing. He missed a few steps going down and up the stairs, but he managed to get to the last straight-away before his room.

The door swung open and he yawned again, struggling to keep his eyes from closing. Pulled it shut with one hand and he nearly fell forwards onto the floor in utter exhaustion. Ventus carelessly threw his shirt and waistcoat onto the floor and left them as such. He laid down in the bed, not bothering to do more than kick his boots off and curl up in the blankets. He didn’t even look in the mirror, to see how much of a mess he looked like. His hair was atrocious and desperately needed to be brushed, spikes jutting out at off-angles and some of it flattened out and framing his face more than he’d like it to.

But Ventus had little care for his appearance, now laying in a pillow, subconsciously pulling a blanket over his legs. Around now, he would’ve rolled over to look at Chirithy, nuzzling into its pile of blankets that Ven had made for it. Some nights, Chirithy would curl up on the pillow above Ven’s head and sleep there. Ventus didn’t mind either way, even as Chirithy asked if it was okay to do.

Chirithy… where’d you go?

I didn’t scare you away, did I?

…

Roxas can’t be that frightening.

I’ve fought him, I know how strong he is. And how gruesome he can be.

But he’s… such a nice person. He’s very compassionate and empathetic.

He was crying a day ago, and just a day before that.

He’s not scary once you get to know him…

If you can hear me, you don’t have have to be afraid of Roxas.

I’m sure he wants to meet you.

There was no point to worrying about it. Chirithy had been gone for some nights now, and it hurt Ventus to not be out and looking for them. But now, Roxas was becoming a concern. No one was as worried as Ven could be. Not exactly for the recovery of his memory, but for the state of Roxas’ well-being. If those memories were full of enough despair to leave the Nobody grief stricken, crying on the floor of the training hall and having nightmares about them…

It couldn’t have been any more clear that they needed to be suppressed.  Roxas may have wanted to bear the pain of Ven’s past, for the sake of finding out more about it, but Ventus knew that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t allowed. Ven wanted to tell Roxas that he wasn’t allowed to try to pursue this, for his own sake and the sake of the guilt piercing Ven’s heart every time he was reminded of how much he can’t remember. How much someone else is being forced to remember.

He rolled over in his bed and tried to ignore the pessimism plaguing his thoughts. Try to be optimistic. Look at the upside of all of this. There’s a chance you’ll remember more about your past now. And you may get to go out and search for Sora. Maybe Chirithy, too. No, most certainly we’ll look for Chirithy. They matter just as much as Sora does. They both need to come home.

Ventus’ limbs began to ease up, loosening into the blankets and pillow, and the lack of energy in his body was finally showing. A hassle to keep awake, to not drift off a bit into sleep. Wherever his consciousness would drag him through whatever dream or nightmare he might have tonight.

There was little room to dream. The darkness lulling him into sleep only lasted for mere minutes. He thought he’d seen the glimpses of a dream, possibly of the mountain path where he often liked to doze off after a long training session, before a sharp and severe stab forced his eyes open. His bedroom was still dark, but the moon was beginning to shine through the frigid panes of glass. The dark tint gave little comfort to the pain in his heart.

The gaping hole in his very being started to hurt more than he’d realized it could. Ventus’ left hand grappled at the fabric over his chest, clawing into it as he tried to reach his own heart. To still its painful beating and cease whatever it was causing such torment.

It wasn’t a physical wound in the slightest. He glanced down at his body to make sure. Still the same long-sleeve that Roxas had given him. There was nothing irregular, no bruises on his skin or ailments that he could’ve possibly been aware of.

Nothing physically wrong with him. Not in the slightest. Something else was wrong. Very wrong. Unbearably wrong that Ventus croaked out a cry as he sat upright and curled in a bit, a meaningless effort to stop this affliction. Eyes were still hanging open, both hands now prying away at his skin and trying to grab hold of his heart, force it to stop hurting. He panted, searching for the air that was escaping his lungs.

Another sharp stab and he winced, snapping his eyes shut and trying not to yell too loud. He could feel the beginnings of a headache come over. And he ducked his head, trying to quell it. In doing so, his body lurched a bit to the side and he leaned over the edge. Ventus fell over the side and he banged against the once-filthy tiles, but the pain of the impact couldn’t compare to the throbbing and swelling in the scarred heart.

He tried his best to get off the tiles, facedown on them. One hand still desperately clawing at his chest and the other beginning to drag him across the floor. He groaned and gasped for air, his face turning a bit red where his heart made the blood pump faster. Both legs tried to push him forwards, but he felt they weren’t listening. And he was forced to screech.

Ventus held both eyes shut and screamed something that could only be associated with agony. His hand kept trying to drag him forward and he managed to get up on his knees. But it was all he could manage. All he could do was scream.

The door to his room was yanked open. Ven’s eyes were watering, but he still looked up. Still caught sight of something taller and blue-ish, rushing towards him. It was getting hard to hear anything but the thumping in his chest. Her words were very far away.

“Ven!?” Aqua yelled his name. She dropped to her knees and hands wrapped over Ven’s shoulders. His body and his breathing was shaky, tense limbs that did their best to hold him upright. He looked like he was going to be sick, face twisted and eyes open wide, staring at nothing but the empty air.

“Aqua.” He choked the name out, the hand he’d been dragging himself with slapped onto Aqua’s arm and gripped her tight.

“What’s wrong, are you sick?” She didn’t know what was ailing him. But something told her it wasn’t some fever or flu.

“My-” Voice was very frail. “My body-” He started to tilt to the side.

Aqua gasped and she threw one arm under him as he fell. His body landed in her arms, face-up and gasping for air. His face covered in sweat and skin turning red.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Aqua’s hand tightened a bit over his arm. The question sounded a bit rude, but it wouldn’t be the first time. He’d done it before, all those years ago, when he first came to the castle.

She hesitated for a moment, but if there was a physical injury anywhere, he needed to have it addressed. Aqua felt around on his arms and torso for anything that felt out of place. He didn’t cry any harder where she poked him, even as she worked at his legs. His head wasn’t injured in any way. It was just… phantom pain.

“Ven, I don’t see anything wrong with you.”

“Then what’s…”

“Is…” Aqua could only think of one thing that could cause it, what Ventus had told them three days ago. “Is it Roxas?”  

“M-Maybe…?” His breathing was getting faster.

If moving him closer to Roxas might help, it was all the master could do. She pulled Ven’s arm around her neck and over her shoulder. He kept choking down a scream. She tried to pull him off the floor and out the door into the hall. His legs kept trying to move for him, forcing him to stagger about. Aqua struggled to yank him in a straight line. Getting him down the stairs was worse, legs slipping constantly. She wouldn’t be able to help him up the stairs at this rate. Especially now that his head was ducked and eyes held shut. He kept gasping for air.

Aqua did as she had a dozen years ago and she pulled Ven’s body onto her back. Both his arms were wrapped around her neck, though she worried he might choke her if he freaked out anymore. Before he was a limp body, but now, a bit more conscious than would’ve made him easy to carry.

It was a hassle to get up the stairs with him struggling and crying on her back. A few tears might’ve slipped down his cheeks, but the physical pain was much worse than any emotional turmoil he felt. Those weren’t tears of sadness. He was crying over the torture.

And he was only getting louder. Terra’s door swung open as Aqua reached the top step. He looked a bit shaken, drowsy still, but his eyes lit up as he noticed who was causing all the noise.

“V-Ven!?” Stumbled forward, hands reaching out towards his friend. Ven managed one eye open through the pain. Teeth bore and utter pain displaying on his tear-stricken face. He managed eye contact if only for a second. Before he yelped again and tried to survive. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” She tilted her head toward the door on the other side of the hall. “Open Roxas’ door.” She tried to ignore Ven pulling a bit on her neck.

Terra didn’t move right away. Furrowed brow and wide eyes stuck on the strange sight of his friend going mad, but he had heard Aqua. He turned to the door, latched onto the handle and pulled.

Aqua glanced around the frame, expecting to see Roxas laying flat in the bed, hopefully asleep. Rather, his bed was occupied with a book, papers, a few pens, but no person. No, Roxas was face-first on the floor.

Showing not even a sign of life, absolutely and completely still. Cheek pressed against the floor, both arms draped over the tiles and legs stretched and stiff behind him. He must’ve had something in his hands when he collapsed, because there were papers and some pens scattered about the small room.

Terra was frozen in the doorway, but his legs eventually moved forward. Aqua lugged Ventus behind him, both throwing themselves on the floor and crouching down next to Roxas. Terra pulled him off the floor and turned him over. He didn’t groan nor shift in discomfort. His body uselessly flopping in Terra’s arm. And his eyes were hanging open.

They were still a deep blue as they should’ve been, but that was the only thing Terra could see. No gleam or shine behind his expression. He looked… he was empty.

What is happening to these two?

Ventus screeched loud, right behind Aqua’s head. She and Terra looked up at him. Ven’s hands unraveled from her neck and he crashed down into the tiles, landing on his shoulder. Aqua gasped and tried to save him, but he swatted her away in annoyance.

“Ventus, what’s wrong?!” She tried calling him by his full name, something she hardly did, to get his attention. He winced and pulled his face off the tiles to look Aqua in the eyes. He was still crying, the white of eyes and pale skin on his face still red.

For as weak as he was, Ventus sputtered out in a damaged and quiet voice:

“I don’t know.”

There was some quiet steps outside the door that Aqua had barely heard over Ventus. She turned her gaze towards the frame and saw a shadow in the hall, slowly lurking into frame. Xion’s fretful expression slowly twisting into one of dread once she saw who was unconscious and who was weeping.

“Are they…” She muttered.

“We don’t know.” Terra said.

Aqua tried to hug Ven to comfort him, but she didn’t think it was working. His pain didn’t seem to cease, or whatever turmoil he was having to bear the brunt of. Whatever it was, she wanted it to stop.

To release its painful grip on her friend. She never wanted to hear Ventus cry again, not after he’d had to watch the Master leave. Not after he’d admitted that he was sorry for just existing. She wanted to find whatever was causing this agony and end its sorry life. She wanted it gone from this world, expunged, and any presence it could’ve left behind, she would be sure to destroy that, too.

And Roxas. What’s happening to you? I wish I knew you better, maybe I could actually tell. We’ve made great strides in the past few days but still barely know you.

But I want to keep you safe, too. You and Ventus. Whatever you’re going through, whatever Ventus is feeling because of it, I’m going to make sure it stops. I’m going to end it.

Aqua froze, gasped to herself, under her breath. She’d never thought such hateful things in a long time. This rabid beating of her heart, pumping the vengeful feeling through her veins, like darkness seeping through her being. This hatred for whatever was hurting her friends was second only to how she relented Eraqus’ friend.

Master… What’s happening to them? Would you even know if you were still here? No, you have to know something about this. Something that would cause any of this. Is Xion’s presence causing something? Or Vanitas? Are Ven and Roxas reacting to each other somehow? Do we need to separate them?

No, that’s a terrible idea. Roxas and Ventus were growing to be very close friends, they would hate being separated. And there was no way to prove that they being near each other was the cause of this. Especially since Ventus was still desperately latched on Roxas’ hand, rather his arm now.

Xion did all she could to try to comfort Ven and Roxas. While the master moved to get an extra blanket and a pillow for Ventus to rest on, Xion moved what she could find of Roxas’ school work back to his desk. Including a book she knew Roxas should’ve been done with by now. Did he really think he was going to finish it all in one night and write a book report on it in time for the due date tomorrow? He’s not stupid. Xion would have to scold him for this when he woke up.

Terra and Xion together managed to get Roxas back onto his bed. And Ventus only struggled through his agony. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he moaned and desperately pulled on the shirt. His breathing still too fast. He needed to calm down. What would calm him down?

“Ven, can you hear me?” Xion’s hand landed on his shoulder and she jostled him just a little

Wide and watery eyes turned up to the black-haired girl. “Yes.” He sounded parched.

Terra knelt down next to Xion. “Do you know what’s hurting?”

“I… I feel like…” He kept panting, looking over the tiles and trying to find an explanation. “I’m… being… like there’s a knife and…”

“We can’t find anything on you that would be hurting.”

Terra sighed. “Then it has to be Roxas.” He turned his head, noting Roxas’ death-like sleep.

“Do you mind then…if I…” He paused to take a breath.

“You want to be close to him?”

Xion had stolen the words from him like that. He looked exhausted, skin at blazing temperatures and sweat dripping from his face. He looked like he was dying. Like his last lifeline was being pulled away.

Xion and Terra got Ventus onto the edge of the bed, where he could at least grab onto Roxas’ hand. Just being closer seemed to ease his body. Though the throbbing pain in his chest persisted. He was tempted to lay down on the pillow. Like sleeping would make this pain stop.

Roxas rested on the pillow, eyes still hanging open. Aqua came back to the room with two blankets and a pillow in her arms. Xion threw the blanket over Roxas, where Aqua wrapped one over Ventus.

Xion wished she asked for one, also wishing she’d worn something a little warmer. She didn’t know how cold it was getting until she’d stepped out of her room to see what all the noise was. She only had a t-shirt, white with black sleeves and black shorts to match. And she was freezing.

But she didn’t want to leave her friends’ sides. Xion didn’t want them to be alone.

Aqua and Terra were standing about with both arms crossed, staring longingly at either Ventus, Roxas or something else in the room. Xion sat at the foot of the bed, knees knocking against each other in anxious motions. It would feel like hours had passed, though it had only been half of one. Before either boy showed a change in condition.

What had they both shared to cause this pain? For all anyone could tell, Roxas was very unconscious, too far from awakening. Wherever his heart rest, it was out of reach. Ventus might’ve calmed down if he could feel it. Felt better if Roxas had just gone to bed normally. Not tried to stay up and work. He must’ve been working before he’d collapsed. Was there any sign to the oncoming wave? Did he feel something was to happen before the nausea took his consciousness and he was forced to fall asleep?

What came first, his sudden headache or the fleeting images of the book projecting into his eyes? Such an insane story it was developing into. The prince had managed to get the king upset with the play that was put on, reenacting the murder of his brother. He was asked to talk to his mother, the queen, to amend for his unrightful actions that had offended the king, the play specifically. But there was someone there behind the tapestry, spying on them. And soon discovered.

Roxas feeling the pings in his chest as his heart beat grew louder. The book in his palm and pen between his fingers dropping where he started to give way to the nightmare.

Where is this place?

The tower from last time.

There are people in the other room.

I’m hiding...

How much had he heard now? How long had the child been mounted behind the cogs of the grand clocktower, watching and listening from his cover? What was his comrade doing? What is he going on about?

"Did you already forget what Master Ava instructed us with?!"

"Pretty hard to forget. She had a whole book written about it."

"Then did you skip the page talking about the purpose of the spirits or did you think they were just pets?!"

"Look, I just don't see why we shouldn't tell everyone. The World we're living in is collapsing as it is. If we don't get them out of here, there won't be any more Keyblade Wielders. Heartless are gonna run rampant and that'll be it."

"And how did you come about this information?"

The gears shifted again as though they had dematerialized. Glitching over as red and yellow colors flickered. The boy gasped and felt his color spectrum shift about, backing away from the gear.

"See? That's proof we need to leave."

"Unless you broke something in the system."

"I did no such thing."

"You're the only one who's been here. Ephemera and Skuld have been too busy keeping the Dandelions under control."

"And what about little Ventus?"

As he heard his name, the boy behind the gears winced. Everything in his heart told him to run away. But he couldn't. Not now that he'd heard his name.

"What about him?"

"You don't suspect him of everything that's going wrong. Why the sudden bias against me?"

"Ventus is too kind to even think about hurting other people." A moment to ponder. "So he's been the only one exempt from my suspicions."

"...about what?"

"My sister disappearing."

"No leads on her yet?"

"Only one."

"Oh?"

"Before she went missing, she fervently desired to bring a dear friend to stand with the Dandelions. And she would only do that if she knew something bad was going to happen."

"..."

"Strelitzia could only know this," Lauriam took in a deep breath. Stern blue eyes set on his once-was comrade. "If she was supposed to be a Union Leader."

Ventus felt his heart drop. His legs shook beneath and he tried his best not breath too quickly, too loud.

The boy sitting at the end of the table, legs propped up on the edge, ducked his head. Eyes hidden behind his hat and gray bangs. He sighed. "Do you really think I would try to hurt your sister for something as boring as this has been?"

Lauriam leaned over the table, palms pressed on the sleek surface. "I didn't accuse you of anything."

"Huh."

Neither Blaine nor Lauriam moved. Only the incessant ticking of the gears gave life to the room.

"So, do you want to say anything else or-?"

Lauriam's fingers curled in and he slammed his fist against the table. "I want to know how you plan to justify _murdering_ Strelitzia!"

Ventus had long pieced it together, but hearing the utter compassion and rage in his friend's voice, it hurt. It was worse than any sorrow he'd ever felt before. No loneliness of his could compare to that of Lauriam's.

"Ah. You seem to have reached your conclusion." Blaine tipped his head back up and his legs fell off the table, boots clacked against the tiles and he stood up.

"Why her?" Lauriam muttered, glaring at the other boy.

"She was a bit of a bad choice to lead a union. Very weak-willed." Blaine shrugged. "Caring? Nice? Absolutely. Now tell me which of the foretellers was as 'caring' and 'nice' and _successful_ as your sister."

Behind the gears, Ventus mouthed the name to himself.

Lauriam's chair hit the floor as he stood up abruptly. "SHUT UP!" Teeth bared and already working for revenge, fiery anger tipping his brow and his pink locks practically flew as he rushed towards Blaine. Right palm shimmered with light, buds of green and red blossoming at his fingertips. The Keyblade thrown horizontally, almost making contact with Blaine's body.

Almost.

Blaine held up his own Keyblade of choice, purple guard and silver shaft. The teeth forming a star and resembling what most wielders would use. He bore the most of Lauriam's aggression, groaning under the strain.

He shoved back and swung horizontally. Lauriam staggered for a moment, hastily blocking the blade, sparks flying as metal hit metal. Another clash of blades. And then another.

Ventus was doing all he could to fight his urge to run. But… those are my friends fighting. They're the only friends I have. I can't just let them hurt each other!

And he did run. Straight into the room. He stamped his boot on the floor and yelled in his squeaky voice, "STOP IT!"

The two older boys stiffened up. Blades still pressing against each other but now Lauriam was-

"Ven?!" He yelled. And that distraction gave Blaine the upperhand. Lauriam was thrown off balance where a leg stuck out and swept. He slipped a bit and Blaine pressed forward with the Keyblade. One swipe up and Laurian was sent skidding across the tiles.

He yelped and dug his Keyblade into the very ground, slowing his tumbling. Then fell to one knee and heaved.

"Huh." Blaine muttered, still un-entertained. And he paced forward.

Lauriam struggled to get to his feet, grappling at the handle of his Keyblade. He gasped for air, the pain of the impact seering in his limbs. He wouldn't last.

Unless he had a willing shield. A small boy, perhaps a whole seven ilms shorter than Blaine himself, threw his body in between him and his prey. Ventus held up both his arms in a frail attempt to ward off the traitor.

Blaine stared blankly at him. "Ventus-"

"I trusted you!" Ven yelled, voice cracking. "I was looking everywhere for Strelitzia and I even accused Skuld of having a part in her disappearance. Because I didn't think for a second that you could've been like this!"

Lauriam raised his head up at the mention of his long-gone sister. Ventus was still rather small and frail. The clothes on his body too big to fit him right. Maybe if he was a year older. But somehow, he looked older. He looked bolder. More determined. He was sure of himself. And what he wanted.

"You following the wrong trail isn't my fault. You shouldn't've been so trusting, Ven. I told you to grow a backbone, didn't I?"

"And I have." His voice still cracked in embarrassing ways. "I know who my friends are. I know who to trust. And-" His left arm dropped to his side. Right hand twitched and clawed away at the air, and the dark green weapon appeared in his hand. "And right now, you're not one of them!"

Ventus bent his legs, stance wide, body lowered. He was going to fight.

“Ven…” Lauriam struggled behind him. “Ven, no.”

Ventus turned his head and they met the other’s gaze. “You need to find Ephemera. Make sure he and Skuld know about this.”

“Know about what?”

Ventus hardly thought his course of action through. The blade was already above him swinging down.

“VENTUS!” Lauriam yelled.

His voice echoed about the room, even as the sickening sounds of a Keyblade and an embellished scream filled the spots of his mind where he was starting to awaken. Both of them, seemingly at once, started to wake up. Ventus’ low whining stopped suddenly. As if he’d had the last of his cries choked out by relief. And someone else’s deeper voice, moaning as he regained consciousness, blinking the dryness of his eyes away.

The three others in the room noticed immediately as they roused from whatever previously held them captive. And though they all wanted to leap forward and give hugs and ask for reassurances, they kept their distance. As was a good idea.

Roxas raised up a gloved hand and rubbed at his eyes, trying his best to regain decency in his vision. The window at his left providing a blinding light source. And the body at his left suffocating his personal space.

He looked over at Ventus and yelped, not at all expecting to see him resting in the bed next to him. Eyes wide, so shocked that he rolled a bit to try to make distance, only to fall right off of the bed.

Roxas hit the floor with a thud, landing on his back. Xion winced as he landed, hearing his little cry as the tiles hit. Ventus jolted upright, brows furrowed. "S-Sorry!" He leered over the edge of the bed.

Roxas pushed himself up with both arms and hissed, "Why are you in my bed...?!" A glare set on the intruder.

"I-I thought maybe if i-"

"Roxas."

He twitched and turned to the concerned friend still mounted on the mattress. Xion started to move down towards Roxas, dropping to one knee and grabbing his tattered sleeve. "You passed out again." Her voice was wobbly.

Roxas stared at her. "I… I pa…" Blue eyes flicked towards Ventus. He turned his head to catch sight of Terra and Aqua, standing up tall above them. Both mounted in worry.

"You remembered something then, right?" Ven asked.

"I-" He was ready to say no. All too ready to disregard the dream he'd had. Or rather, the nightmare. Much too happy to oblige by the protocol in place to suppress anything that made him wince or stumble or cry. Whatever barrier he was subconsciously building, to try to forget what had happened, happily hide behind it.

Ventus felt his heart drop when Roxas failed to respond, only making a twisted face of torment when he was faced with the memory he saw.

“That one… was pretty bad.” One hand pulled up to his head and he tugged a bit on his blond bangs, dragging his glove through and trying to press on his temples, to ease the memory away from the front of his mind.

It took several minutes of coaxing before Roxas could even describe what he’d seen. He slumped against the side of the bed and kept making hand gestures whenever he couldn’t find the right word. Ventus leaned over the edge, staring at Roxas and hoping they could find the explanation for his pain. Xion and Terra sat down on the floor with him, Aqua with her arms crossed and hovering over all four of them.

Yet Roxas couldn’t recall the specifics. He mentioned descriptions, but the names left him. He said what happened, but anything specific had already faded from mind.

“When you… tried to protect that other guy, you said something… about a traitor? I think that was the word you used.” Roxas held both hands over his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to remember all he could. “And when you turned around… it all went dark… And it hurt.”

“‘Hurt?’” Terra tilted his head to one side and raised a brow.

“Like, real pain.” He lowered a hand and pulled a bit on his coat. Like there was still a wound from days ago. “Like a Keyblade was hitting him.”

“Keyblades hurt, yeah.” Xion glanced off and nodded, recalling the several times Roxas had accidentally hit Xion during a mission. When he’d swing a little wide and a little far and forgot Xion was behind him.

“I mean, HITTING him. Like he was being… stabbed.” Roxas shuddered when he said the word.

“That’s what Ven must’ve felt.” Aqua deduced. She’d been mostly quiet, her speaking up now dragging attention. “Feeling whatever he’d felt back then.”

“If… someone was attacking me with a Keyblade, wouldn’t I have... turned into a Heartless?”

“If you lost.”

“Sounds like you did.”

Terra didn’t want to think about the implication that Ventus had endured being stabbed with a Keyblade. He’d seen what it does, the direct contact enough to tear a heart from its mortal coil, and if done improperly, to shatter it. Ven’s heart was knowingly damaged by Xehanort. Was there an even earlier instance? One that he had yet to, possibly never would, recover from?

“You two are feeling better now, right?” Aqua asked, arms still crossed.

“Yes.” They both responded in the same tone, same voice. Both very shaken. Both needing comfort.

“Then go to sleep.” She sighed. “All of us, we can tackle this in the morning.”

“What?” Ventus straightened up a bit. “Aqua, if this is hurting Roxas-”

“It’ll only get worse.” She cut him off before he could try to sideline the issue. “You can’t tell me you’re not worried, Ven.”

He shied away from her accusing tone. “I am, but…” He sighed. “What if trying anything else makes this worse?”

“It’s not like ignoring it is an option.” Roxas mumbled. His arms fell over each other, losing composure and sinking back against his bed. He was barely keeping his eyes open.

Terra ducked his head for a moment and resurfaced to face Xion. “ _You’re_ not feeling off at all?”

She didn’t expect the question towards her. “N-No. Why?”

“I figured… the mess with Sora… but if it’s not affecting you or Vanitas…”

“There is… definitely something else going on.”

None of them wanted to propose what could be happening. It was quite obvious, the issues lied with Roxas. Something having to do with… what about him? Memories? Heart? Body? What is-?

“In the morning.” Roxas heaved, closing both eyes. “I’m… too tired to do anything else.”

Silent agreement among everyone, either that or a groan followed by a yawn from Ventus. Terra and Xion went back to their dorms, though Terra stumbled a bit on his way. Aqua made sure Ventus had made it back to his room before she left him to sleep. And she prayed that she wouldn’t hear him yelling and hitting the floor again.

The night passed effortlessly. However late it had been, no one bothered to look out the window to check. But every denizen of the castle managed to pass out in bliss. None of them, though, seemed eager to face what lied beyond the morning.

Training for the day after was the same as ever, though Roxas was a bit surprised that Aqua assigned Ven to oversee Roxas’ practice. Perhaps Aqua thought that learning from someone more like himself, physically or mentally yet to be seen, he’d catch onto the lessons a bit faster. He and Ven stumbled about trying to get a grasp on what the other was doing, which often led to them laughing when they ran into each other.

Xion didn’t wake up till late in the afternoon, but was pleasantly surprised by the spectacle. Afternoon spars were done in what Aqua called tag-teams. Paired up in teams. Aqua and Ven. Terra and Roxas.

It was a surprisingly even match. Aqua and Ventus were slinging out spells and quick strikes that made good work to knock Roxas and Terra away. Though their strengths didn’t lie with magic, the latter group was able to throw their own forceful swings, throwing the former off in a very intense spar.

Xion was awed by the spectacle, though the close-to-the-head swings and life-threatening stabs made her heart skip a beat everytime. Everyone involved in the fight was very quick on their feet, easily evading. But it didn’t make it any less scary.

The fighting went on for a solid half hour before Roxas caught Ventus in the back of the head and sent him sprawling into the pavement. The blunt end of the key smacking the back of his skull and he face-planted, the yelp of pain silenced underneath the stone. He tried to roll over and get back up, but their roles from a few days ago were reversed. Roxas stood over Ven with the black blade held at the latter’s chest.

Ven sucked in enough air to rasp out, “I yield.” And some sort of giddy pride blossomed in Roxas’ limbs. He’d actually beaten Ventus in a fight. He could hold that to his name now.

Where the spar continued, Aqua managed to hold out for another ten or so minutes before she was overwhelmed by both Roxas and Terra. It was difficult to fend them both off at once without someone there to retaliate for going on the offense. But Ventus had dragged himself back up to stand by Xion, far away from any haphazard flying Keyblades, by the door to the west wing.

Terra was the one who knocked the key out of the master’s hand, Roxas beginning to falter and lose his motivation to keep fighting. His stamina was certainly improving, though Aqua was lost with how he was able to fight with such speed wearing such a strange coat. The fabric draped behind his legs should’ve made it a bit difficult to run, but he easily jumped forward and back in the clothes. The chains around his neck might’ve smacked him in the face with all the movement, but if they did, she never saw.

Aqua had Ventus and Roxas keep working even as sundown started to near. When the two finally collapsed on the floor from sheer exhaustion, Aqua only offered a hand to each, giggling to herself. They both gave a glare at her, Roxas in annoyance, though Ventus was accompanied with a devious smile.

She pulled Roxas up to his feet and he stumbled a bit, leaning on Aqua’s shoulder. “Thanks.” He breathed the words out as he took another breath.

“Sure.” She dropped his arm, but only once she realized she was holding onto something other than the jacket he’d worn the past few days. Something she was sure he’d discarded. “What happened to your clothes?

“Oh.” The word left him like he didn’t expect that question to pass. “They… got ruined.” A shy laugh. “Don’t worry, though, I can fight in this.”

“You sure?” She tilted her head a bit.

“Yeah.” He answered with a grin.

Though training had long since passed, and everyone was beginning to wind down, it was still tense. Where else to lodge but Roxas’ room, as they all feared he would be the first to pass out, as he has been for the past week. Because now they needed to revisit last night. And whatever happened with Ventus and Roxas. They both thought it best to fully explain that day prior, wherein Roxas was asleep with his mind in the past and Ventus realizing it in a blackout.

The five of them had sat down in a small circle on the floor. Roxas resting up against the side of his bed and Ventus huddled next to him, knees bent up. Xion was on Roxas’ other flank, cross-legged. Terra and Aqua sitting respectfully in front of the three, surveying Roxas’ hand gestures as he tried to explain it.

“It was bizarre. I really did feel like I was in the past.” His hands rested down over his legs, and he looked lost for reasoning.

“You just might’ve been.” Aqua commented, shrugging.

“But, how does that happen?” Ven asked.

She shook her head. “Dunno. The Master might’ve known a bit more. Or maybe Master Yen Sid.”

“Should we visit him then?” Terra proposed.

“Tomorrow, maybe.” She held a hand to her chin. “But for now…” Eyes fell on Roxas. “We need to make sure you’re okay.”

“‘Okay?’ What do you mean?”

“I can’t imagine that remembering and experiencing all this must be enjoyable. So, just be honest with us, Roxas.” Aqua’s hand fell down to her lap. She looked pitiful. “How much of this are you willing to bear?”

He wasn’t expecting such a strange question and fell mute to answer. Though the confusion in his expression said enough.

“Just a few days ago, you proved to me that you know how to work past the emotional burdens you’ve been through.” Her voice was growing softer. “And I want to make sure you’re alright with us… throwing more on you.” Her hands tightened a bit around each other.

“I… uh…” Still at a loss for words. He certainly didn’t want to feel any more emotional turmoil. He’d gone through almost two years of agony, one surrounded by an organization of people who only lied to him, and the other stuffed away inside someone else’s body. Having to fight his friend in the skies of their new home, and then hold her as she passed on in his arms. Forced to sit on the sidelines while his other self went about to save the worlds, clueless of just how much hurt he was carrying inside him. It was torture. It was hell.

So… what can a little more hell do to him? And if it was all for a good cause. To get Ventus’ memories back to where they belong. It was growing more and more obvious that Ven was desperate to learn about his past, to see whatever Roxas was seeing through his past self’s eyes. And who was Roxas to deny him his wants?

He settled on his words. “I can take it.”

Ven remembered hearing that before. Sora said it once.

Aqua leaned back a bit and crossed her arms. “Alright. Then we need to figure out what’s causing this to happen.”

Roxas’ eyes narrowed. “Well, when it happens… it all comes rushing at me like it’s going on in real time.”

“And you can’t get it to stop when it starts?” Terra asked.

Roxas shook his head. “I can’t even tell it’s happening. Not until someone pulls me out of it.”

“We couldn’t do that, though.” Xion’s voice drenched in worry. “You were out cold, Roxas. And I know you’re not a deep-sleeper.”

He seemed almost scared by this information, eyes just a bit more open, frown just a bit more tipped. But he closed both eyes and said, “That only means it’s getting worse then, right? So we gotta fix this sooner.”

“But I thought we could only fix this if we found Sora?” Ven chimed.

“Who told you that?” Xion asked.

“Naminé.”

“Huh.”

“We figured, since she could tamper with Sora’s memories, she might be able to fix mine and Ven’s.”

“Right.”

“How is Naminé?” Terra asked.

“Uh,” Xion folded her arms. “I think she’s with Riku and Kairi?” She looked to the twins for confirmation.

“Yeah, I think so.” Roxas had already taken the gummi phone into his hands to check. “Still surprised Kairi insisted on going out after-” He stopped his rambling thought and stared blankly at his screen. He seemed to mouth something as his eyes flicked over.

Ven noticed. “Something wrong?”

“No…” He tilted the screen a bit for Ven to see. “Axel found a name for the dog.”

“What’d he name him?” Xion perked up. Aqua and Terra also seemed interested.

“Well, it’s apparently a she.” Roxas clarified. “Named her, ‘Dominus.’ But Isa keeps calling her ‘Domino,’ so the name is… unofficial.” He kept swiping.

“Oh, that’s cute.” Aqua shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “They must be happy with a pet.” She glanced over at Terra and met his warm smile.

“But, yes, Naminé is with Kairi and Riku.” He dropped his phone onto his leg. “They sent a photo from another world they visited maybe an hour ago.”

“She must be happy.” Terra kept smiling.

Roxas wasn’t super aware of how Terra knew Naminé, but she had mentioned once that she made contact with the Keyblade wielder to Sora. How? Roxas wasn’t quite sure. The strange happenstance of that meeting left Roxas’ memory of the incident ridiculously hazy to a point where all he could recall was a blue void in place of a substantial background.

“So, these memories.” Xion asked. Everyone’s heads turned towards her. “You start… remembering them when…”

“There’s nothing specific that happens.”

Ven leaned forward a bit to get a better look at Roxas’ face. “Just similar things trigger it?”

Roxas gave the notion a thought and nodded.

“So find something that reminds you.” Another voice chimed in.

The five on the floor nearly screamed, each one flinching and jerking a limb towards the sixth voice in the room. No one had even seen him walk in. Yet Vanitas was stood there, just behind Aqua and Terra. His gold eyes stood out among the dark shadows of the room. The sunlight falling in the distance making it harder to see him.

“Didn’t wanna join us for training today?” Aqua asked once her heart settled.

“Didn’t know I was invited.” He scoffed, a glare set on the five.

Ven stared at him, a little awed by his lack of respect.

Terra sighed and said, “You’re staying at the castle now, you’re entitled to do what you want here. Just… don’t start anything.”

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Vanitas ducked his head in defeat. There was no point in being rude anyways. So he moved to sit down between Ventus and Aqua. Neither had to move to make room.

It was silent for a few seconds, rather awkward with the new addition to the party. But Roxas broke it immediately, having experienced this shyness around Ventus plenty of times. “You said to remind myself of the past?”

“Yeah.” He rested on cheek on his gloved palm, pressed over on knee. “You’ll remember more. Maybe find out more.”

“About what?”

He sighed and closed both eyes, contemplating why he even bothered. “What do you think? To find out what in the world happened to make us forget all this.”

“Oh.”

Xion grabbed at Roxas’ arm. “You’re sure about this?”

“I’ll be okay.” He grabbed her hand with his own, giving a smile. Then back at the others in the room. “Anywhere we can start?”

“Well…” Aqua pondered. “I guess if Ventus has seen a lot of fights in the past… maybe if we sparred again-”

“Please, no.” Terra begged. “Today was tough enough, my arm’s are still sore.”

“And I’ve still got a bit of a headache.” Ven rubbed at the back of his head.

“Sorry about that.” Roxas mumbled in his direction.

“It’s okay!” Ven’s tone immediately changed. “Now I know where to better defend myself.” His laugh was shy. Roxas couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Anything we know for sure was in Ven’s past?” Aqua asked.

“Well… there was one instance where he was in the graveyard. But it’s way too dangerous for us to go back there without the whole party.”

“And that town you keep seeing?”

“It’d take us forever to find, I don’t recognize it as any other worlds.”

“The people you saw?”

“I barely remember their faces, much less their names.”

Ventus had been pondering alongside them before his eyes popped open. Of course, the one thing that Roxas had managed to recognize, even if he hadn’t seen it himself in real life. “What about Chirithy?”

Everyone turned to Ven. “Was Chirithy in the dreams?”

Roxas snapped his fingers. “They were! But…” His shoulders drooped. “Chirithy’s missing, aren’t they…?”

“Yeah, but- Hang on.” Ventus pressed his hand against his pant pocket and felt the phone there. He still had yet to use it for anything much more than when he was trying to entertain himself. When training was done and there was no one to talk to. He’d tried texting Roxas or Riku once or twice in the past. Neither seemed to understand his messy way of speech.

Though he wasn’t looking for a message. Rather just a photo. Swiping through the small device like he’d seen Roxas do. Past various information entries that Jiminy had compiled over the years. And… some blurry pictures of a familiar friend.

Ventus held the phone close to his chest, keeping the photos out of Roxas’ view. He pressed the screen against his shirt and looked up. Roxas was staring at him with wide eyes, eagerly awaiting a response.

“You’re sure you wanna do this?” Ven asked.

“Yes. I am.”

“What if this hurts you again?” _Or me?_

“I’ve been through worse.” Roxas tried to laugh. “C’mon, Ven. I’m doing this for you.”

“I don’t _want_ you to do it for me.”

“Well, that’s too bad. Because I’ve already decided.” There was a gleam in his deep blue eyes. “I’m not gonna stop working at this till you remember everything.” And a devious grin on his face. “Promise.”

Ventus stared at his twin for just another moment. He really wanted to do this. He was really going to go through hell for his…

And he relinquished his deathgrip on the phone. Ventus held it out to Roxas and the latter took it from him. A determined and steeled look on his face. He turned the screen up to his eyes and the light from the phone reflected over his dark skin. The shine of his eyes reflecting what he was looking at. His eyes twitched, trying to find the finer details of the blurry photo. He thought he could make out something gray, with darker colors on it. Something pink dangling around its neck. And blue dots on it face. The darker gray colors started to solidify a bit. Pink shaped more into… a pouch. The muzzle peaked out. The stubs for its feet holding it upright. Yes, he’d seen this little thing before. A long time ago… A very… long…

So long ago… It was hard for anyone to remember how long ago. Even people from that era had difficulty recalling those times. Why? Well… most of them were dead.

Most of them were here.

How long ago? How long had he been passed out before his body… what remained of it, started to awaken? To a familiar sight of azure skies. To a familiar sight of white puffy clouds on the horizon. To the cold water beneath his hands and legs. Dripping off his spiked hair as he started to sit upright.

Roxas rolled a bit onto his side and pressed both palms into the watery surface, to get himself up. His hands didn’t sink into the blanket of water. But the texture felt weird. Like there was no solid surface. Nothing to ground him from falling through the void. He was drifting here. He was… hanging by a thread.

“This place… again?” He said out loud. Then gasped. His hand moved to cover his mouth, as though he was- “I said that…” He muttered. Yes, I did. I did say that. I’m the one who spoke. I’m really here this time. This is me. This is-

He glanced down to his hands, hoping to see the coat on his arms, to ensure that it was his body that he was in. His own memory being created and not one of the past that happened to line up with his wants. But when he looked down, he thought he saw nothing. Just the reflection of the sky above him. Though if he squinted a bit, he could see…

His own limbs were there, covered in the black fabric. Though no one but him would know its color. There was no color. It was clear. Translucent. Transparent, like plastic. Like… water.

There was a faint blue essence over his see-through body, but other than that? He was almost invisible. The same outline as the replica that he’d taken for himself, but now heavily desaturated in all but one color.

Roxas stared at his palm and turned it over. What happened to me? Does this mean I’m… remembering things right? My body, it’s not supposed to…

Oh, no. No, I didn’t RUIN it, did I? No, they worked so hard to get this thing for me, I didn’t just BREAK IT.

Roxas pulled his hands up to his temples and pulled a bit on his hair.

What do you do with a broken replica? What’s gonna happen to me now? Will I start to fall apart? My heart, will it survive? Please, no, tell me I didn’t ruin it, tell me I’m-

He’d curled in a bit, but once he realized where his mind was going, he stopped. His body was tense and he relaxed his limbs a bit. Shoulders drooped and legs resting on the watery surface. One hand fell from his head and the other he pushed against his skin. He took a deep breath.

I’m fine. I’m gonna be fine. And if not… maybe Sora’ll get lucky and I can join with his heart again. Someone to keep him company… wherever he is. Maybe this time, he’ll notice the extra heart inside him.

Stop it. I’m gonna be okay. I just need to… find Ventus. If this is anything like last time, he’s gonna be here somewhere. He’s…

What is this place?

Sora had seen this place before, though Roxas wasn’t quite sure where or how. He definitely recognized it, even the crystalline appearance of his body was coming back to him. This had happened before. To Sora.

And if Roxas is here, that means it must’ve happened to Ventus.

He managed both legs beneath him and stood up. His body wasn’t all there, but it felt the same as when he was… well, himself. The only staggering difference was how he looked.

He started walking. His boots pressing against the watery surface below seemed to echo into the endless sky. The sun up there wasn’t much like the sun he recalled being overhead back home. It was obnoxiously bright, much too big in the sky, too close to his position to not be burning him and all the surroundings out of existence. This place did seem very special. Certainly magical. It wasn’t far-fetched as to how he was still alive. If he could even call it that.

And he kept walking. There was no end to the horizon. The clouds kept flying by as he walked. But he didn’t feel the wind that pushed them. And there was no ripples in the water except where he stepped. No formations in sight, no other people. Just the reflection of the sky mirroring what all was around him.

And he kept walking. Still no signs of any civilization. No humanity or proof of one. No life… Nothing.

And he kept walking. There was nothing.

And kept walking. Nothing.

Walking. Nothing.

No walking. Nothing to see.

Had he gone the wrong direction? Like there was any way to tell. Roxas turned his head around to see if there was something behind him that he’d missed. But there wasn’t. Nothing.

He sighed and closed his eyes, slouching a bit. Then tilted his head up and called out, “Is anyone heeeerre?!”

His voice echoed about and he swore he could hear Ven’s voice in that ringing. Well, of course he could, they have the same voice.

That… must’ve been confusing for anyone that wasn’t familiar with the nuances of their speaking patterns. Roxas was starting to hear the lisp in Ventus’ voice, something he didn’t have. And how deep his own voice was if he didn’t purposely talk in a higher pitch. If anyone was just listening to them talk, the might think they were just one person having a whole conversation by himself. Funny to think about, someone endlessly talking to themself to keep themself company.

No, that’s not funny… That’s sad. Why would that ever be funny? Someone trying to keep themself sane and being forced to derive a second person from their own self, just to have someone to talk to. That’s pitiful. And embarrassing. Talking to oneself was understandable. Trying to be two different people at once?

He took a deep breath and yelled out, “HELLOOOO?!”

The same echo. Reminding him that he was alone. There was no one to talk to. No one to… keep his sanity.

“Am I the only one here…” Roxas mumbled to himself.

Must be.

I’m not about to… but there’s no one else here.

Maybe if I just… pretend my voice is his. Pretend he’s next to me. If I just convince myself Ventus is still here.

He spent a long time debating it. And then he gasped and shook his head. No, I’m not that lonely yet. And I can’t be the only one here. I couldn’t be here unless Ventus had been here. If the picture of Chirithy reminded him of this memory, then… Chirithy is here.

“Chirithy!!” He yelled the name as loud as his voice could manage. His pitch cracked a bit at the volume of his scream, but there was no one to embarrass himself around. No one to-

**_“Why are you yelling?”_ **

Roxas jerked his body towards the sound. Coming from his left. But he couldn’t see anything No distinct bodily form. Nothing to signify life. That he was no longer alone, that the voice wasn’t just one his mind was projecting to make him feel less lonesome.

But there was something there. Even if his eyes had trouble seeing it, his heart didn’t. He could feel the swirl of light and darkness hovering there in the air. And suddenly the specks of light came into focus.

It was… a heart. Someone’s heart. Someone without a body.

“Hello?” He tilted his head a bit, cautiously approaching the bundle of light.

**_“Greetings.”_ **

“Who are you…?”

**_“You want to know my name?”_ **

His body eased just a little. “If… you don’t want to say, you don’t have to.”

**_“It’s alright. I’d be happy to tell you if I could remember.”_ **

“You can’t remember your name?”

**_“No. I’ve forgotten it. As has everyone who seems to come to this place.”_ **

“There are other people here?” Roxas shyly looked around, hoping to see more of these floating stars.

**_“Yes. Though we’re not exactly people anymore. Call us what you will, but all that remains of us are our hearts.”_ **

“Well, you’re already better off than I was.” Roxas laughed a little. “I didn’t even have one.”

 **_“You were born without a heart?”_ **They sounded a bit scared.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m better now. Just took some time.”

**_“How did you get here?”_ **

“I, uh… I’m just looking for a friend. He… might look kinda like me. Or maybe a… cat… thing? Named Chirithy?”

**_“Chirithy? They’re here?”_ **

Roxas blinked. “You know them?”

**_“Everyone knows Chirithy. We all have a Chirithy. But I didn’t think they could follow us here.”_ **

“There’s… more than one?”

**_“Yes. They were created to watch over us and protect us from the bad dreams. The bad memories.”_ **

“Right. Chirithy’s a Dream Eater.” He mumbled that.

**_“You’re trying to find someone?”_ **

“Yeah. His name is Ventus.”

**_“I met a Ventus once…”_ **

“Do you know where he is?

**_“If he’s here, I haven’t heard his voice…”_ **

“Oh… You… haven’t seen him at all?”

**_“We don’t have bodies. There isn’t anything to see but our hearts.”_ **

“Do you remember how this happened?”

**_“I remember being with my friends. But everything was falling apart… We got separated and I woke up here.”_ **

Roxas didn’t say anything.

**_“Chirithy tried to tell me once… that all of this was a bad dream. But I know I’m not sleeping anymore. This is real, and it’s where I’ll have to stay.”_ **

“Is there anyway to get you out?” The Nobody felt pity.

**_“I’m still hazy on the details, as we all seem to be.”_ **

“Hmm.” Roxas crossed his arms.

**_“Though hope must not be lost for you. After all, you still seem to have a physical form. Or at least, pieces of one.”_ **

He looked down at his body. It was an improvement over being just a floating heart in this skyward void. “I guess, but… what about you? And you said there were others.”

**_“We lived good lives, please don’t worry about us. Your friend, Ventus. If he’s here, you may be able to save him.”_ **

_Save him…?_ “From what?”

**_“From being forgotten. Being trapped here.”_ **

He folded his arms over his chest. “Are you sure you don’t remember… anything about what happened?”

“They wouldn’t, but I might be able to help.”

Roxas winced and whipped around. There was an easier-to-see-figure standing there. Smaller than he was. Much smaller. But it wasn’t a normal sight. Light gray in color, but hints of darker tone stripes on its head and arms, ears and tail. The pink pouch hanging around its neck, and a greenish cape dangling off their back. The stitched-in blue eyes, despite lacking pupils, seemed to stare at Roxas.

“You’re Chirithy?”

“Yes.” The little cat bobbed its head. “And who are you?”

“My name is Roxas. Do you know where we are?”

“I'm not quite sure on all the details yet.” It placed a stubby arm on its muzzle. “But something tells me we're far from home.”

“Do you know where Ventus is?”

“If I did I would be with him. I've been searching this place for him. But it’s just endless sky.” Chirithy’s little blue slits for eyes narrowed and its arms huddled close to its pudgy frame. “It’s faint… But all I know is he’s somewhere here and… he’s scared.”

Roxas let a smile creep on his face. “Do you mind if I help?”

Chirithy stared at Roxas, studying his face. He was much older than some of the other wielders he’d seen. Maybe 16-years old. Chirithy didn’t know for certain. Though he looked familiar. Might’ve been more easily recognizable if his body wasn’t like water.

“How do you know Ventus?” They asked.

Roxas hadn’t thought of how to answer that question. He’d been happy enough that the picture of Chirithy triggered this instance, wherever he now rest. What was he supposed to say? Certainly someone would recognize Ventus’ face plastered over his own. And they might comment on it. And Roxas would have to answer for the thievery of his friend’s appearance.

Though… considering the happenstance of their current situation, would that be a good idea? Would trying to explain the pretenses surrounding Roxas’ birth be smart or would it cause worse scenarios? He needed to remember where he was: in the past. And though he didn’t think his presence was going to truly change anything, if only supply him with a bit more information that they needed, he didn’t need to start something because someone from the future decided to visit.

“I’m just a friend of his.” Roxas scratched at his cheek, a shy laugh escaping his lips. “But, I’ve been worried about him. So I… came looking.”

“Quite a place to be looking.” Chirithy said.

“Quite a place to be hiding.” Roxas muttered back.

“Good point.” The cat wobbled a bit as it turned. “Do you know what this place is?”

“Not a clue.” He turned his head to the star. “Do you?”

**_“No.”_ **

They all sighed.

“Guess… we should keep searching.” Chirithy settled. “That is, if you want to help.”

“Sure.” Roxas nodded. His eyes had trouble fixing on the star, but he could feel its light still. “You’ll be alright?”

**_“I don’t much of a choice but to stay here. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”_ **

“Alright. I’m glad I got to meet you.” Roxas bowed his head. “Hope you remember everything soon. And I hope you can find your friends.” When he lifted his head, he was grinning wide.

**_“Thank you, Roxas.”_ **

Where they left the star to glisten in the horizon, Roxas and Chirithy started walking. The little cat managed to keep pace with him for some time, though it would trail a bit, manage a small jog to catch up, and repeat the process. Its stubby little legs weren’t meant for the speed he was walking at, but when he asked if he should slow down, Chirithy said no and tried to speed up.

The blond was losing his lust for quiet. “How long have you known Ventus?”

The question came from nowhere, and Chirithy didn’t quite catch it. “Huh?”

“You must’ve met him at some point, yeah?”

“Oh, I suppose I did.”

“Do you not remember, either?”

“I don’t, but I don’t think it’s because of this place. I just don’t remember those days very well.”

“Huh. Well, that makes two of us…” Roxas didn’t exactly remember his first few days either. His memory only started to stick after the 7th day. Or was it the 8th? Even those days were fuzzy.

“When did you meet him?” Chirithy asked.

“Oh… maybe a month ago…” He muttered mindlessly, recalling that awkward situation. Where the two parties of friends were running through the maze before Ventus turned a corner and tumbled directly into Roxas, pinning him to the floor. Roxas kicking him off and the two almost getting in a fight before Axel calmed them down and tried to explain the situation. Though Roxas and Ventus still had troubles looking at each other.

Chirithy sounded worried. “I feel like I’d remember that.”

Roxas flinched. “I-I mean, it feels like it could be a month ago, but who knows, really?” He shrugged. “I didn’t see him often, a lot of stuff happened, we got separated. Y’know, just… things happened.”

“Yes… A lot of things happened.”

Chirithy didn’t sound happy. And they hadn’t sped up much, not without getting a little more tired. And trailing behind a little more each time it did. Roxas noticed it immediately. And he stopped in his tracks.

He looked down at the cat. “What kind of things?”

The cat was hesitant to respond. “You don’t remember?”

“I don’t think I was there.”

“Well… Ventus, he was… trying to protect someone. And he got hurt for it.”

“Hurt… how?”

“By one of his ‘friends.’” Chirithy said the word in an almost… disgusted tone. “Turns out they weren’t someone that he and the others could trust. Ventus moved ot tried to protect his friend-”

And the story started to line up with memory. Meeting his friend’s gaze and shouting to find Ephemera. Make sure he and Skuld know about this.

_Know about what?_

_Shiiiiing…_

_VENTUS!_

(I started playing [a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iM_1QqzmUiQ) on repeat once I got to this part of my writing, so maybe it'll help your experience along if you hear it, too. Make sure to right-click and open it in another tab.)

“His body was in a bad state… He was attacked with a Keyblade, and by a very savage wielder, at that. His heart is still on the line.”

Roxas was still seeing the memory in his eyes. “He’s hanging by a thread.” The vicious stabs of the Keyblade attacking… His arms frantically trying to stop the strikes. One final, painful stab and his messy palms trying to grab at the blade, to pull it out and…

He shook his head, trying to ignore the gruesome image. He’d surfaced a wound like that on his own just a few days ago. Though… much more mild. Roxas placed a hand over his chest, over where there would be a small scar from the point of impact with Terra’s wooden Keyblade. It only ever ached if he thought about it. And it hurt like hell.

“We need to find him.”

Without even thinking much of it, Roxas bent down and grabbed Chirithy’s stubby limb. It gasped and was pulled up into the air. A little scream escaped its… muzzle as it flew and then landed on Roxas’ shoulders. It’s arms wrapped around his head and flattened a few of his spikes. And Roxas secured a grip on its little arms.

“Sorry, but I’m getting desperate.” He lowered his head and smiled. “And I think this’ll be faster.”

And he started to run. The soles of his boots treading water behind him as he moved forward. The throbbing pain from the memory still in his chest. In his heart. His heart was actually hurting. He could feel it now.

Why is it hurting? Was the memory enough to actually harm his heart? To break it in some way? His heart wasn’t going now, was it? Oh, first the replica, and now the very thing that made him… _himself._ No, I can’t afford to break any more things. Not now that I have people waiting for me to come back.

Ventus is waiting for me to come back.

I promise, I’ll get back there as soon as I can. As soon as I find you here. Find out what’s causing this. I’ll figure out what happened to you.

Roxas had kept moving between a fast walking speed and slow run. Chirithy wasn’t heavy, but he’d already been walking for a long time now. How much time had passed? He wasn’t counting the seconds. Or the minutes. Or the hours.

Chirithy was. “So, it’s been thirty minutes, and you haven’t said a word.”

Roxas glanced behind him again. “Sorry, I’m not too good at… interaction.” _And I’m a bit concerned with other matters…_

They snickered a bit. “It’s okay.” They paused. “But you know you don’t have to lie to me, right?”

The Nobody came to a staggering halt, breaking his run immediately. “I lied to you?” His voice was a bit higher in pitch.

“I’m Ventus’ Dream Eater. I’d know who you are if you ever met him before.”

Silence. The tension eating away at his heart. He should’ve just told the truth.

Chirithy’s ears perked up a bit and its stubs tugged a bit on Roxas’ spikes. “So, can you tell me who you are again? And if it’s something you need to keep secret, I promise I’m good at that.”

“I…” He wasn’t sure now, if he should say the truth, going back and forth over his reasoning. His legs started moving again as he worked to find an answer.

“Just tell me about you, how about that?”

That did seem as good a place as any to start.

“Well, I didn’t lie about my name. It’s Roxas.”

The cat nodded.

“I do know Ventus. Just… not your Ventus.”

That didn’t sound right.

“I mean, he IS your Ventus, but I guess… I don’t know this one… _yet._ ”

“Ah. The Master did write about things like this in all of his journals. Guess it’s not too far-fetched if someone did come from the future.”

Roxas didn’t know how to respond. Chirithy really pieced it together that fast?

“Doesn’t surprise you at all?”

“No. Not too much. What surprised me is that you look kind of like Ventus. Almost made me think he came back to visit himself.”

“Oh.” _Well, that’s… a story._

“So, why are you here?”

“I’m still just trying to find him. Make sure he’s okay.” Roxas reminded himself of the memory and he cringed, eyes twitching at the mere sight of the Keyblade hanging over his body, drenched in… “He’s a really close friend to me.”

“Sounds like it could be more than that. You sure you’re not some older brother I never heard of?”

Roxas’ heart skipped a beat. “WHAT? No, no! We’re not even related.” His face was heating up a bit. “No, I only met him recently. I just… really care about him!”

Chirithy laughed again. “It’s okay, I was teasing. I’d know if Ventus had any siblings.”

That comment stuck with him. “Is he an only-child?” Roxas was now curious.

“He doesn’t have any family.”

His heart dropped. Now he wasn’t sure if he should ask. “Did something happen…?”

“No. It’s just the way things are in Daybreak Town.” Chirithy glanced up at the sky. “When a kid shows progeny with the Keyblade, they’re sent to the unions to learn more and train. After all, they’re the only ones who can protect the world from darkness. Their skills need to be honed as soon as they show a mark.”

_Daybreak Town…?_

“You seem to be pretty close to Ventus, though. I bet you’re like family to him.”

“You think?”

“I’m somewhat convinced you’re some brother I never heard of.”

Roxas tried to hide a laugh, but to no avail. “I wouldn’t say it was me. Maybe another friend of mine. But… that’s something you’ll find out later.” _I can’t go spoiling everything…_

“Still, your connection with Ventus does appear to be very strong.” Chirithy noted. “Which, I’m surprised by. I figured I would’ve been able to find you before, but somehow, I never felt your heart until now. You’re something special, alright.”

“Can that do anything to help us find him?”

“Perhaps. I thought I might be able to locate him, but maybe you’ll have a better chance of doing it.”

“How?”

“You can feel his heart, can’t you? Follow that feeling and you should be able to find him.”

That made enough sense. Though Roxas was surprised that his heart was managing to find Ventus in the past, when the latter hadn’t even met Roxas yet. This was years before Roxas would even enter existence. Had to be many. Would Ventus really be able to connect with Roxas here? In the past? Before either of them had ever met?

There had been a gentle tugging on his heart. One that he’d been somewhat following. But now it was tugging more. Towards a certain direction in the endless sky. Roxas started moving again towards it. Now that he’d notice the pull, he felt the need to follow it. And it did keep tugging on him. It was desperate. It needed him to get closer, to close the gap between their hearts. He was scared. He was alone. He was in pain.

Ventus was suffering.

Roxas kept moving his legs as fast as he could manage where the flare of pain started to ignite in his chest. It wasn’t unbearable but enough to make him wince. He was feeling someone else’s sorrows. Someone else’s torment. His body wasn’t here, but somehow the stab wounds were bright as if this form was real. He’d taken worse than this, but it wasn’t himself we was worried about.

There, in the distant horizon, he thought he’d seen a flicker. His heartbeat quickened. He was getting closer. That was definitely a person up ahead. His darker silhouette highlighted against the vast and bright blue. He was there. That was him. That had to be Ventus.

Roxas slowed his pace. That was… He could recognize the jacket. It looked a bit big on him. His pants the same beige color. Boots looked… a little less armored. He didn’t have the waistplate, or the armor strap, or the black straps over his chest. His hair was shorter, too. Not by a lot, but notably different. And he was a whole seven ilms shorter than Roxas.

He was turned around and hugging his arms. Was he shivering? He didn’t have anything to cover his arms, so he may have been. But Roxas didn’t think this place was too cold or too warm. In fact, the temperatures seemed stagnant.

No, he wasn’t shivering. But he was shaking. He was… crying.

Roxas heard his own voice, notably higher pitch, trying to hide its little sobs. The child in front of him dragging his hands up to his face and trying to wipe away the tears. They sniffled and kept shaking. But they never fell down.

Roxas wasn’t sure what to do. Maybe introducing himself was the best course of action. Or letting the child know he was there. He took a deep breath and another step forward. His footsteps were eerily quiet, if only the light splashing over water making a noise. He then spoke up.

“Hello?”

The child flinched and practically screamed. They turned on a dime and raised their right hand up high. Roxas barely had a chance to see the bright glare of green light before it materialized into a black blur and smacked him upside the head.

He screeched and the point of impact on his jaw lit with burning pain. His watery body flew backwards and he flopped over in the water. Back-first in the puddles, his arms and legs and head hitting just after and sending bad aches through his whole being, making him choke on his own breath.

Chirithy managed to jump off of Roxas’ shoulders and land in the puddle next to him. Roxas moaned and barely lifted his head. The child was still standing there in front of him, looking as scared and small as ever. Their mouth gaping, taking in breath after breath, trying to quell their fearful heart.

“Who are you?!” Their voice squeaked.

Roxas wasn’t expecting that kind of a sound to come from Ventus. He almost snickered, the embarrassing way his voice cracked humoring him in some wry and bizarre way. But this wasn’t a very good time to laugh. Not now that the fear from Ventus was beginning to settle in Roxas’ own heart.

He could feel it very distinctly now. The tug was most certainly from Ventus wishing that there was someone else here with him. And who was Roxas to deny him his wants?

“You’re Ventus, right?” Roxas sat upright, hands supporting his upper body in the puddle.

The child stared at him. They nervously glanced between him and the Chirithy standing next to him. Then he nodded.

Now what…? What do I say?

Roxas wasn’t planning for what’d happen if he got this far. Nor was he truly expecting Ventus to look as young as he was. How old must he have been? No older than maybe 12-years. Everyone knew Terra, Aqua and Ventus’ ages were skewed heavily by the dozen year debacle they’d each been through. How old did Ventus say he was supposed to be? Twenty-seven, maybe twenty-eight years old? Yet his body remained sixteen. And this one in front of him...

“I don’t want to ask again!” The child’s voice squeaked again, moving his Keyblade closer to Roxas’ face.

The Nobody flinched and dragged himself a bit further away. He still wasn’t sure what to say. Should he say his name? What if that messes with things in the future? Would Ventus knowing Roxas’ name affect anything at all? How many paradoxes is he about to cause if he even speaks?

But he didn’t need to. Chirithy jumped between Ventus’ Keyblade and Roxas stiff body. “Wait! Don’t freak out!”

Ventus’ eyes widened a bit. His Keyblade sunk. “Chirithy.” It clattered to the puddles and disappeared in a blaze of light. Ventus stumbled forward a bit, trying to pick up his boots. But he practically fell forward into Chirithy. And he hugged his friend.

Roxas kept his distance, but he noted the little streaks appearing beneath Ventus’ eyes. The child let out a sob and held his eyes shut, hugging the cat tighter and tighter. He didn’t want to let go. Whatever happened to him, he didn’t want it to be real. He just wanted to hold onto his friend, the only friend that’s stuck with him through all of this.

The Nobody started to stand up. Ventus heard their movement and he looked back up. Their transparent body made it a hassle to see their face, the sky shining straight through it. But Ventus swore he could pick out something of pity. Worry. Fear.

Ventus swallowed another sob and spoke in a parched and broken voice. “Who are you…?” A much more gentle approach than the first one.

Roxas kept staring at him, his eyes narrowing a bit. No anger or spite. Just sorrow. Only melancholy.

“My name…” He sighed. “...isn’t important. All you need to know is that I came to see if you needed help.”

Ventus started to stand up a bit straighter. But he was still much shorter than this other person. He had to turn his head up to make eye contact. And even that was difficult, given their eyes were hard to see.

He gestured towards Chirithy. “I thought maybe you could use a friend.”

Ventus looked back at his companion. The little cat stared up at him. Though its face had difficulty emoting at all, he thought he could see a smile, or at least feel the comfort of one. “Oh.” He mumbled. “What exactly happened to me?” His voice kept cracking in embarrassing ways. He raised his wrist and wiped again at some more tears. But he’d stopped sobbing at least.

“You got attacked.” Chirithy stated. “Your heart and body are in critical condition right now. But you’ll be okay, I’m sure.”

Ventus’ eyes narrowed. “Who attacked me?”

“One of your friends.” The boy with the deeper voice spoke. The two on the floor looked back at him. “You tried to help but… it got messy.”

“I… I don’t remember that.”

The Nobody nearly choked on his own breath. “Wh-what?” No, that must’ve just happened. He couldn’t be forgetting his past already. Wait, no, that’s not the question to ask. WHY is he forgetting it? What could possibly be happening to make him-

“That’s my fault.” Chirithy admitted. “I’m sorry, I made the decision for you.”

Ventus felt a weight drop in his chest. His face twisted a bit, displaying his lack of understanding. “What decision?”

“Your heart isn’t just bearing the physical damage done to it… it’ll heal with time, but not with these memories. If you want to be your old self again, to recover… You need to forget this pain.”

Ventus took a moment to process the words. “You’re making me forget…? How much?”

“Everything.”

Roxas felt his own heart stop for a second. Only a second. It swelled with remorse, then guilt. Then some mixture of happiness and sorrow… and then it settled on empathy. Sympathy. Rapport. Pity.

The child shook his head. “What?! No!” He held tight on Chirithy’s arm. “No, I don’t want to forget this!”

“Skuld is taking care of your body until you heal. She promised me she would. And when the time comes, you’ll both be able to go back to the real world. And one day, you can set things right.” The cat’s head bobbed as it spoke such scarring words.

“But I won’t remember anything… I won’t remember Ephemera or Lauriam or…” He sniffled and lowered his head. “I can’t help my friends if I forget them. I can’t be a union leader without my memories…”

“The unions are gone.”

Ventus stiffened.

“They don’t exist anymore. All of the dandelions have gone back to the real world. They’re… on their own.”

He tried to blink away some tears. “But Lady Ava said-!”

“She’s gone.”

“She can’t be!” Ventus cried.

_He’s already forgotten her demise._

“Ventus, it’ll be okay-”

“Will you still be with me?”

Roxas feared the answer he was about to hear. But given what he already knew… He knew what was going to happen. His home was where it already did.

“No.”

Ventus’ shoulders drooped. His watery eyes still held on his dear friend.

“I’m sorry. But you need to keep going on your own.”

“Why can’t you stay?!” He shook Chirithy with his shaking and scream.

“We can’t risk reminding you of the past. Not until you’re fully recovered. Otherwise the pain may break your heart. And recovering from that…”

“ _But I don’t want to be alone!_ ”

Roxas’ own heart quivered in his chest. This hurt… was it Ven’s? Or was it his own empathy spilling over?

“I can’t be alone again, not after…” Blue orbs kept trying to blink away the pain. “I didn’t have anyone for so long. No parties would take me in, even the others in Anguis didn’t like me…”

His head hung on his shoulders, arms limp at his sides. “I never made it far in the rankings, I know, but… But I finally had some friends. People that actually cared about me… I can’t forget them!” He stomped a boot and the water rippled through the sky.

“They would rather you be safe.”

Ventus’ eyes flew open and he turned his head up to the stranger. The one who had refused to say his own name. He moved in a bit closer, and Ventus felt the need to move back.

“If they’re your friends, then they would care so much more that you’re alive than if you remembered them or not.” _Trust me, I know… Xion is a testament._

“But they… I don’t want to abandon them…” Ventus choked on another sob. “I don’t want to be left behind.”

He pressed both palms against his skin and tried to get rid of the tears. His white and black wristband, still a bit big for him, caught a few of them. The squeezy in his chest wasn’t leaving. His heart wasn’t settling. He was still breaking.

Something latched onto his wrists and gently pulled. His arms brought away from his face by something fabric, black in color. Their lengthy arms trailing up to a face that was starting to come into view. The coat was easier to see, collarbone and neck exposed, the chains hanging off his chest. His skin was a dark tan and the kind eyes were a deep blue. His hair was notably longer, darker in blond tones. Though something about it looked familiar.

Roxas bent down until he could press one knee onto the water’s surface. The coat sank into the puddle a ways until he was eye-level with the crying child. He didn’t seem to notice that his body was filling in. That there was now form where there previously wasn’t. He existed here, by Ventus’ side.

His hands tightened a bit over Ventus’ wrists. “You’re not gonna be left behind.” His deeper voice sounded parched. “I promise you that you’re going to find your friends.”

“How can you say that…?” A few more crystalline droplets slipped down his cheeks.

“I… uh…” Roxas looked off to the side, avoiding his friend’s eyes. “I just do…” He sighed and got a little frustrated with himself.

“I don’t know you, though.”

He felt a little dagger twist in his chest. But tried to ignore it. “You will know me one day. And… and we’re gonna be really close friends.” He smiled a bit. “You’re going to have lots of friends, too. People that won’t think for a second to leave you behind. In fact, they’ll purposely drag you with them. And you won’t have a choice but to enjoy the company.”

Ventus blinked a few times. “R-really?”

“Yes!” Roxas laughed a little. “Yes, I promise. I’m gonna be there right by your side. You just gotta wait for me to get there.”

“How can you be sure?” The child’s voice cracked again.

“I can’t tell you, but just trust me on this.” His grip on his friend’s wrists tightened a bit more. “You just need to make it through this rough part.”

He stared at Ventus’ face, still scared that he’d managed to frightened the poor child. But his twitching expression started to show otherwise. A small smile. So small it was pitiful. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Roxas asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled a little more.

A little more laughter. “You’re gonna be fine. You’re… gonna do some great things, I know it.” He glanced over at Chirithy, still standing by and beginning their long wait. “He’s gonna come back for you. You just need to wait, too.”

Chirithy staggered a bit once he said that. But they didn’t say anything. Like they took solace in such, knowing one day Ventus would arrive here and take them home.

“I’m not going to remember you.” Ventus muttered to this strange person. “But I… I look forward to the day I get to meet you again.” He smiled a bit. To someone he was sure he didn’t know. But also to someone he was so sure was his friend.

“It’s a long ways off. But I promise that I am, too.” Roxas’ expression softened a bit. He let go of one of Ventus’ wrists and raised his hand up to the child’s head. He immediately ruffled the boy’s hair, and they started to laugh. Shoulders squaring up, expression losing its sorrows and filled more with delight.

“I… I think it’s working.” He croaked out. “My head’s fuzzy.” Roxas expected to see a frown on his face. But there was another little smile. His eyes were struggling to be kept open. “I’m feeling sleepy…”

“I think you’re good then.” Roxas sighed. “I’ll see you around then, okay?”

Ventus yawned a little, trying to stop the drowsiness from taking him quite yet. “How long till I do?”

“It’s gonna be a long time… sorry. But you’re gonna meet lots of other people before you see me again. So don’t worry too much. The loneliness isn’t going to last forever. And you’ll be doing plenty of other things to bide your time.”

“Like what?”

“Helping your friends, training to be a Keyblade Master, saving worlds.” Ventus smiled a little more with every one of Roxas’ comments, like a child being told a bedtime story. “I mean it, you are going to do… amazing things.”

“Okay.” Ventus grinned through some tears. “I believe you.” His body was starting to falter. Roxas could feel the tension in his arms going slack. His eyes were barely open.

The faint light of the sky shone a bit brighter with every passing second. The reflection on the floor becoming a bit difficult to look at. Ventus was truly starting to sleep.

Roxas finally let go of the child’s wrist. The arm immediately fell to his side. He stumbled a tiny bit, but managed to keep upright, even though his body begged for sleep. Even though the light beneath his feet started to take him.

As Roxas let go, his body faded. Back into the sky until there was just the outline of him left. He stood up and backed away, letting the light engulf his dear friend. Roxas didn’t know what was about to happen, where the child would end up. But he knew where it would all lead. And that was enough.

“Ventus!” He called out.

The boy lifted his tired head a bit higher. He didn’t say anything, but the thoughtful expression let Roxas know he was listening.

“Go.” He tried to fight back a few of his own tears. “Be great.”

His posture started to lose all composure. Though a smile was still left on his face. The young boy’s eyes fell shut and he started to fall. Stumbling backwards until there was no more attempt to keep himself conscious. And his body fell. He fell. And all Roxas could do was watch.

His eyes snapped open to darkness. There was little noise, other than someone’s mild whining. Roxas could feel the softness of the bed beneath him, the pillow behind his head, the blanket over his body. He must’ve been in his room. He must be awake.

Roxas blinked a few times and moaned, trying to adjust to the darkness in the room. He lifted up a palm and pressed on his face, to bring feeling back to his skin. And immediately something grabbed his palm.

“Roxas!” She yelled. Her quiet voice was easily distinguishable amongst any others he’d ever heard. Eyes adjusted on Xion’s gleeful face staring at him, her palms wrapped over his hand.

“Good morning…” He mumbled. “How long was I out?”

“A few hours.” She sat down on the bed. “Did it work?”

He was starting to recall the dream. “Yeah. It worked.” He pulled his hand away from Xion and started to sit upright. She was wearing her night clothes. He glanced out the window to his left and saw the moon shining through the glass. Snow mounds joining just beyond it in the corners of the sill. But given the moon’s position in the sky, it was getting closer to morning.

“Where’s Ventus?” He started to wake up a little more. A quick glance around the room didn’t reveal much. Aqua and Terra were dozing off near the wall, Aqua leaning on Terra’s shoulder and the latter had his arm draped over her. Vanitas was nowhere to be seen.

Xion perked up for a moment. She twisted her body a bit and reached over the edge of the bed, beyond where Roxas could see. “Psst, he’s awake.” She whispered.

The blond flurry jerked up from his spot on the floor and turned his face towards Roxas. Noticeably older than the one Roxas had seen in the dream. Jaw a bit sharper and eyes more focused. His hair was longer, too. Though it seemed paler in the moonlight. Or maybe that was with the passing of time.

“You’re here, right?” Ventus asked.

“Yeah, I-” Roxas hesitated to speak more. Not now that he could see the streaks down Ven’s cheeks. “Are you okay?” He lifted up a hand as if to reassure his friend.

Ven smiled, quickly turning into a grin. “Yes, I’m fine.” He stood up from the floor, taller than Roxas recalled in the memory. “I’m fine now. I’m much better.”

Roxas stayed rooted in his spot on the bed, a little taken aback by the overwhelming optimism coming from his twin. Ventus didn’t wait another second and he threw himself at Roxas. Both arms wrapping over his drowsy frame and immediately waking him up a bit more.

Roxas squawked and tried to push Ven away, if only to give himself some room to breathe. “V-Ven?!” But his plea for relief fell on overtly-caring ears. The hug from Ventus tightened more, and Roxas stopped trying to fight it. His arms went slack as he let Ven hold his body up. Xion had moved a little bit to give the two room to embrace. She was smiling.

“Thank you for being there.” Ven’s voice cracked. “It means a lot to me.”

“You… remember that?” Roxas breathed out.

“Yes. All of it. I remember it now.”

“That’s good.”

“It is.” He sobbed. “It is good. I’m… glad I remember you.”

Roxas didn’t expect a few tears of his own to spill over, but he didn’t deny his heart its wants. He lifted up both hands and hugged Ventus back. The very same boy whom he’d comforted who knows how long ago. He was okay now. He wasn’t lonely anymore. Everywhere he looked, he had a friend to turn to, whether or not he liked it. But he did like it. He liked the swell of his heart whenever he saw someone he’d come to appreciate as a friend.

So sitting here with this boy in his arms. Someone who was much younger than himself, though by how much, he wasn’t sure. Roxas was… what, a little younger than two years? And Ventus… Previously assumed around twenty-seven, but with these developments in play, it could be so much more than that. But what did it matter? They still appreciated the other’s presence the same. Years apart in birth, but still sharing enough experiences to qualify for such a strong bond. They grew to know each other as close friends. And there wasn’t anything or anyone that could say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first, as always, some notes on what may not have been super clear, because believe me i was vague with this chapter:  
> -Xion found Dominus outside in the middle of the night 'cause she heard the poor dog yapping out in the rain. She had to do something!!  
> -Roxas did go along with Axel and Xion's story that Ventus was just a twin brother he had. He didn't exactly agree with the story, but it was easier than explaining the happenstances of his birth.  
> -Axel can easily tell the difference between Roxas and Ventus, having been around each of them long enough that their nuances are easy to see. Although he was a bit scared he'd gotten it wrong when Ventus pretended to be Roxas for a moment.  
> -Ventus wouldn't called Axel that name, though, as he knows him as Lea. So that's one way to tell the difference between him and Roxas.  
> -Roxas being passed out for as long as he was is in part due to his heart being hurled into the past. Why Roxas is able to do this, I haven't quite said yet. Though it does have to do with how he and Ventus are connected.  
> -I know you guys probably think "oh they're connected because they shared a heart with Sora," but it's not ;) (I'll tell you guys one day, promise)  
> -Roxas was gonna stay up to try to finish the book report, but when he read a certain part in the book, it triggered a memory and he collapsed on the ground.  
> -Ventus' feeling when he woke up and started crying in pain was him re-feeling when Blaine attacked him all those years ago.  
> -his name is Blaine, don't @ me  
> -In the past, Ventus was trying to find more information on Strelitzia to hopefully help Lauriam. He was going to tell Lauriam more about what he knew, but he got caught in the middle of the latter's confrontation with Blaine.  
> -Yes, in my interpretation, Blaine was the traitor. Don't @ me traitor!Ven fans, i have NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU :((((  
> -Blaine wanted to get everyone out of the simulation of Daybreak Town because it was starting to collapse and the only other place to go was back to the real world. Though the Master of Masters wanted them to remain in the simulation until it was safe to come back, Blaine did leave early and took many Dandelions with him.  
> -Ventus was terrible injured in both the physical sense and his heart being shattered when Blaine attacked him. What happened afterwards is still something I'm going to keep hidden, but all you need to know is that Skuld was going to watch over him while he healed.  
> -The star that Roxas encountered in the past Final World was the player! As in, YOUR keykid!  
> -Chirithy is canonically able to "cover up" memories and essentially erase them from their wielder's heart in the lore of Union Cross, when Chirithy makes the Dandelions and the player forget the Keyblade War ever happened.  
> -So Ventus' Chirithy was erasing his memories, though without his consent, because he knew he'd have to forget everything if his heart was going to fully heal.
> 
> This chapter has been the one I'm most scared to write because of how crazy it gets. But it's finally done and I'm feeling much better, too. A big thank you to my friends Comet and Ventel for helping to proof-read this thing (and in Ven's case, he actually wrote some portions of it when I couldn't find the words.)  
> Any nice comments or recommendations you guys can leave me will make me immensely happy. I read every single one and, even though I don't always reply, just know it's because I have no idea what to say.


	8. Absent Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, heh, though notably longer than a few other ones.

Snow fluttered down from the sky, tipping the specks of grass like droplets that would freeze in the temperatures. The tree’s leaves slipped off their branches and blew on by in the gentle wind. It was still cold, but not beyond a point of being able to go outside. To look up at the stars that peeked through the clouds. Gazing upon the lush forest and the mountains while standing amidst the tranquil background. The grand castle was mounted atop the hill maybe half a mile away. Its orange spires and the chains rattling on its frame, interlocking with the mountains to ensure its safety. Though it was dim and tainted a faint blue in the moonlight. If one listened closely enough, the running stream from behind could be heard, the water still whisking by stray leaves and pebbles as it made its way down the mountain and through the forest.

An incredible sight that she wished she’d been able to see sooner. To appreciate the majesty of and possibly capture it herself. With a photo, it would be very easy. Too easy, though. While a photo would catch every detail perfectly in its prime, it felt like cheating to use that method, to preserve the memory.

No. She wanted to draw it.

As the month had passed by since she was able to call herself by her own name, Xion started to pick up more hobbies other than sitting atop a clocktower with her friends. Of course, having to go to school wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed. But having one of her best friends attending with her, along with new ones that she met along the way, made it bearable. Roxas was all too eager to be able to learn more about the world beyond what he already knew from his time with the Organization. And Xion didn’t want to be left out of it.

She wanted to spend as much time with Roxas and Axel as she could. Nothing bad was going to happen any time soon, no sudden disappearances or dramatic outbreaks, she was sure. But after having been separated for so long, her heart begged her to visit them every waking moment of the day. When Roxas said he was going to be moving to the Land of Departure to train under Aqua, she almost wished she’d been invited, too. But then that would mean leaving Axel and Isa behind. And she couldn’t quite decide.

Sending Roxas messages every day was proving to tide her over. He’d send her pictures and apt descriptions of how his day went, maybe telling her a story or two, mention a conversation he had with Terra, send a picture of the scenic views. But he was notably leaving out the details that really mattered: his hold over Ventus’ memories. When Roxas woke up from his day-long slumber and Ventus had stopped zoning out, that was the first time either of them had even mentioned the bizarre events occurring between their hearts. And she knew after hearing that story that she couldn’t leave them on their own. Even if all she could really do was provide comfort and advice through it, she would be sure to, and she insisted on going to the castle with them.

The castle proved to be a lot more welcoming that she initially believed. Her only familiarity with it, prior to arriving herself, had been through Sora’s eyes. It was still interesting to think about the implications; that the very place she was first created, where the Replica Program started, was right next to Ventus. In Castle Oblivion, where his body was asleep in the castle, and with the Organization, where his heart rested inside Roxas. She’d been next to both of them her whole life and had no idea.

Xion could tell easily why Ventus was quick to point out this spot on the mountain when she first arrived. It provided the best view of the castle and the forest together. The open summit’s grass was soft beneath her boots. There was a bench-like accommodation further towards the edge of the area, where the stone walls crumbled and made view for the castle. A little mound of snow burrowed in every crevice. Lamps lit up the area, giving her plenty of light to see where she walked, along with enough light that she could see what she drew.

Xion sat down on the bench, wearing clothes not quite suited for the cold weather, her black ruffled top and white skirt. The cold hardly bothered her, though. She was too giddy with the need to create something. A little sketch pad resting on her legs and a pencil in her left hand. She hadn’t brought any colored pencils with her out to the summit but figured grayscale would be a nice way to accent the view.

Drawing quick and thin lines, lightly pressing on the paper where she created some minor shading. The castle was beautifully detailed, a bit too difficult for her to catch every single one. So she let some of the details blur together in her image, at least somewhat resembling what she drew. The spires jutting out from beneath the wings of the castle were uneven on both sides. The chains interloping through the sky and to the mountains weren’t symmetrical. And seeing the castle at an angle in the first place made it difficult to draw it in perspective.

She kept shifting about on the bench, trying to find what angle worked best to capture the rest of the image. Sometimes she sat normally. Then would tilt her head a bit. She tried standing up and resting the sketchbook on the back of the bench. Sitting on the grass didn’t work. Laying upside down only proved to provide a blood rush to her head, making her dizzy when she stood up. And laying across the whole bench like a bed made one of her arms go numb because she was leaning on it for too long.

But the picture was coming together. She could see the castle in her drawing. She started wanting to add color and cursed herself a bit for not grabbing the other pencils before she’d decided to walk outside. At the moment, it didn’t seem like a big deal. But now she felt tempted to run back to the castle to grab the pencils and then come back out here.

She was convincing herself not to. Not only would it take her a long time just to the castle and then back out to the summit, possibly long enough that the sun would start to rise. But she might cause a racket and wake up Roxas or Terra. And they, admittedly, needed the rest.

When Roxas passed out at the beginning of the night, she wasn’t quite sure how it would work for his sleeping pattern. He was undoubtedly getting less than he would normally, if none of the weird stuff was happening between him and Ven. But even though he spent a long time asleep, he must’ve been mentally exhausted. Was his body really getting the rest it needed if his heart wasn’t? No one was quite sure.

Roxas had slumped over almost as soon as he saw the picture of the strange cat on the phone. His body nodded off onto Xion’s shoulder and she managed to hold him upright until Aqua could confirm he’d passed out. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. His mouth hung open as he took each breath. It must’ve worked.

It was deemed that everyone should try to get some sleep until Roxas woke up. And Aqua vowed she’d stay up to make sure he had someone to talk to when he did. But that promise didn’t quite last. She and Terra both followed Roxas’ lead and fell asleep maybe an hour after the latter. Vanitas didn’t stick around too much longer, electing to go back to his room because he didn’t ‘want to be around when everyone started crying.’

Xion and Ventus were the only ones left to watch over their friend. And they both knew Ventus was going to faint soon enough, given the circumstance of earlier that day. He made sure to tell Xion that she could wake up Terra or Aqua if she needed help. Xion appreciated the reassurance and said she’d be fine when Ventus inevitably falls off to sleep as well.

Another hour passed before Ventus nodded off. The two were barely talking, trying to keep their voices low so Aqua nor Terra would wake up. Xion was in the middle of telling him something about a book she had read when she noticed the boy had stopped responding. He rested against the side of the bed, arms draped over his legs and head hanging forward. His eyes were open, but he didn’t respond to any of the hand-waving Xion did in front of his face. She was alone.

When Roxas did wake up, she noticed it immediately. Ventus came to shortly after and the two of them held tight on each other. A sight she didn’t think she’d see twice, but it warmed her heart all the same. Terra woke up with all the noise and hissed at them to be quiet and let Aqua sleep. Ventus let go of Roxas and wiped off a few tears, apologizing in a low whisper, a shy grin on his face. It had been a long night. And there were only a few more hours till the morning.

Xion couldn’t sleep though. And falling asleep in the middle of the day wouldn’t be good. So she stayed up and went outside. Traversing through the halls with her boots on proved to be very noisy. She wasn’t quite sure how to avoid pressing too hard to stop making loud noises, but taking off her shoes meant leaving her poor skin exposed to the cold floor. And it was already cold enough with what she wore.

No, she would have to stay outside and just wait till morning. Wait for another opportunity to gaze upon the castle and continue drawing. When Ventus and Roxas had their memory issues settled, when Sora and Chirithy were back home and safe, and they could all rest easy. Xion sighed and closed her eyes, pondering what to do now. She was ready to close her sketchbook. Hands moved to pull the cover of it over the page she was on.

“What are _you_ doing out here?”

Xion squeaked and jerked her body around, falling right off the little bench. She landed on her shoulder and rolled over on her front, the light mist from the grass pressing against her already cold skin. But it was soft and alleviated any pain she may have felt when she hit the floor.

Her blue eyes squinted open, and she caught sight of some black boots, the metal soles lightly reflecting the moonlight. Loose black pants and a coat adorned their body, gloves to match. He had a vein-like cover over his skin, underneath the coat, though it stopped at his neck, letting her see his gold-eyed scowl. The fluffy black spikes were familiar with everything but color. He didn’t look too happy.

“I was just enjoying the sights.” Xion huffed. She sat upright on her knees and got a better look at Vanitas. He still looked angry. But maybe that was just his resting face.

“At 4:30 in the morning.” He mumbled, one hand placed on his waist.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you kidding? You look exhausted.”

“Well, what are you doing out here?”

“Wondering how loud you could possibly be trying to sneak out of a castle.”

“You heard me?!”

“No.”

Her shoulders drooped. “Then… what…”

“You didn’t shut the front door.” Vanitas huffed. “Left it wide open to let all the snow in.”

Xion squawked in embarrassment. She ducked her head and mumbled out, “Sorry…”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Just shut it next time.” The tips of his boots brushed over the grass as he paced around Xion’s spot in the dirt. She watched him carefully, trying her best to read his movements and expression. Despite her previous allyship with him in the Organization, he was still a mystery for her to unravel.

Roxas nor Ventus had told her how they came about the strange boy. She was certain she’d bore witness to his imminent demise whilst her heart was sealed inside Sora. His mask cracking off and revealing the twin that Sora never knew he had. She couldn’t say she was too surprised. Ventus was a spitting image of Roxas. No, wait. It’s the other way around. Ventus came first.

That conversation that day was still bizarre to recall. Roxas eagerly tearing through the skein, trying to find Sora and whoever else had joined their fight against Xehanort. The boy expressing fervent desire to take a stance at his other self’s side and fight with him again. Little was he aware of who else was running through the maze, trying to achieve that exact same goal.

When the two collided with each other, Xion was sure that Roxas would quickly subdue Ventus in their panic spar. But Ventus had Roxas pinned to the floor in seconds. And they were both at the other’s necks and growling threats, wondering why the other had their face. Roxas struggling to get free and land a few hits before Ventus would knock him down again.

Humorous as it was, to watch someone fight themself, it was greatly concerning to everyone else who bore witness to the two twins trying to maul each other. Roxas was far more aggressive, but viciously outclassed by the merciful boy. And neither would drop the topic until someone fully explained what happened to them both.

Axel, as Roxas called him, callously griped for whatever ice breakers counted as comedy in this excellently bizarre topic. But every quip fell flat as each wielder listening grew a little more and more impatient with his rough explanation. He took his time to say it, the story wasn’t simple after all. But with time, Ventus’ and Roxas’ identical appearances made… a little sense. Someone else could’ve explained it better.

“You gonna answer me?”

Xion was pulled out of her memories immediately. Vanitas was standing above her, looking down and obscuring her view of the castle she’d been staring at.

“Sorry, what did you say?” She asked.

“I _said,_ ‘Why’d you come out here?’ You gonna space out on me, too?” He glared at her.

She huffed and felt a twinge of annoyance in her heart. Xion stood up, clutching the sketchbook in front of her. Vanitas’ eyes followed her as she moved, she standing an ilm below him and sitting back down on the bench that she had been laying on when he arrived. The paper in her lap was lapsed over with many messy lines of lead, light shading in some spots, darkened lines in others. If he could see it from the right angle…

His curiosity took advantage and he moved to her flank. A small turn and he sat down on the bench next to her, hands hanging at his sides. He glanced over at the page and Xion kept staring at it.

He still couldn’t… “What is it?” Vanitas asked. His voice was always low and condescending, but he did sound… a bit more intrigued, at least.

“It’s the castle.” She turned the sketchbook a bit so Vanitas could see it better. He tilted his head a bit, staring at the details. He could see the faint outline and the intricate shades of gray trying to replicate the dynamic shadows on the castle. Eyes kept flicking from the drawing to the actual structure in the distance. She’d even drawn some of the trees and the mountains that the castle was hooked onto. But it didn’t look quite right.

“Where’s the color?” He squinted. “You’re not colorblind, are you?”

Xion sighed. “I forgot the pencils in my room.”

“Oh.” Vanitas pondered such. “Do you want them?”

Xion didn’t respond immediately. A bit taken off by his offer. Not that Roxas or Axel hadn’t offered to go grab her supplies when she admitted she needed them. It was just the fact that Vanitas was asking. “Yes…?” Her voice squeaked a bit as she turned her head up.

“Where are they?

“In the bag on the desk in my room…” She stared at Vanitas. “Are you…?”

He looked away, to the right of the bench. Seemed to stare at something for a moment. She could hear the quiet whistling of… what was that, the wind? No, the wind howled when it picked up. This was something else.

Xion leaned forward a bit, looking for the sate to her curiosity. Sitting there in the grass was something dark and twitching. Lingering like a dog would for its master. The small Flood awaited an order from the person it came from.

And it dashed off. Xion gasped to herself and she leaned back to look over the edge of the bench and follow the little creature as far as her eyes could follow it. It vanished once it left the lamp’s illuminated field. The whistling disappeared.

Vanitas sighed and slumped back into the bench. He closed both eyes and folded his arms over his chest. Quiet and deep breathing.

“Are you tired?” Xion asked.

“A little.”

“You should go back to bed, then. Go rest.”

“Been doing an awful lot of that lately.” He looked up at the blaze in the sky.

Xion didn’t say anything. She did notice that Vanitas was… hardly interacting with any denizens in the castle. He’d pop into the conversation for a minute only to vanish in another. If he really wanted to avoid the others, wouldn’t he just stay in his room? Or better yet, wouldn’t he just leave?

No one’s tying him here. No one said he NEEDED to stay. He didn’t seem to like anyone that much, at least more than giving them a scowl. But he still stayed. Vanitas didn’t want to leave.

“You feeling okay?” Xion asked, leaving a bit on her knees.

His eyes flicked over to her. “Why do you care.”

“You said you’ve been sleeping a lot. I was just wondering if something was wrong.”

“Maybe I’m sleeping because I want to.” His gold orbs narrowed. “Just because I’m trying do something for you doesn’t mean you have to get to _know_ me.”

“Well, I want to.” She tried a polite smile.

“Peachy.” And he did anything but, glower ever growing.

“We didn’t get to talk much when we…” Her hands tightened a bit as she tried to force the words. “We were with the Organization. But we’re not bound by that anymore.”

“I’m not interested in hearing your tragic backstory, puppet.” He turned his head away and closed his eyes.

Xion frowned, eyes twitched a bit where the comment stung. But then perked up again. “What if I wanna hear yours?”

He didn’t quip right away. In fact, he seemed quite stunned. He turned his head again, eyes wide, clearly confused. “What?”

“I wanna know more about you, Vanitas.”

He stared a moment more. Then snorted, a smile tipping his lips. “Yeah, sure.”

“I do!”  Her shoulders slouched. “Please? You don’t have to tell me everything. I just wanna get to know yo-”

“Alright, well,” He cut her off and started to sit upright. “How much do you know already?”

“Oh, uh,” She wasn’t expecting him to turn around on his attitude. “I… guess not a lot. I know you’re related to Ventus… but that’s it.”

“Nothing else? Your _‘best friend’_ didn’t tell you?”

“Roxas hasn’t said anything… Was he supposed to?”

“Guess not. Wasn’t something he’d be fond of remembering.”

“What happened?”

“He saved me. When I was slipping away.” He mumbled it.

Xion looked lost. She really didn’t know.

“After Sora and Ventus destroyed the replica I was using, I faded into darkness. I was waiting to die in the dark world. When your ‘friend’ walked on shore being consumed by his own darkness.”

Her heart dropped. “R-Roxas?”

Vanitas nodded. “For someone so adamant about being his own person, he sure was willing to just throw it all away and turn into a Heartless.”

“What happened to him…?”

“I don’t know. But he wouldn’t be here right now if I hadn’t intervened.” His head turned up to the sky, dawn starting to break in the horizon with the faded orange rising. “I took the incentive to keep him awake… and might’ve gotten a little carried away.”

“‘Carried away…?’” Her hands tightened on the edge of the bench.

“Ran off with his body… caused a bit of havoc.”

“YOU TOOK HIS BODY?!”

Vanitas winced, and his shoulders squared up. Shut both eyes as she screeched it in his face. He didn’t think what he’d said and done was too terrible. She was clearly overreacting. “Yes. I did. Calm down.” Tone of voice low.

“Why?!”

“Because I wanted to _live._ And he insisted that he comforted me in my ‘final moments.’ Not my fault he left himself so vulnerable.”

“But isn’t…” She raised up a hand and poked his arm. “Isn’t this a replica?”

And he swatted her for doing so. “YES. And I can feel that.”

“But… okay, wait, how did-”

“Are you going to keep asking questions or are you gonna let me talk?”

Xion shrunk back. Vanitas was most definitely annoyed with her.

He didn’t spare details. And she didn’t spare her attention. He told her everything he could, from his apprenticeship under Master Xehanort to the point of the χ-blade spawning. His forever aching heart and the Unversed that spawned from it. The senseless beatings that Xehanort called training. The cold nights in that desert, trying to find any warmth he could. This poor excuse for a body wasn’t doing anything to keep him warm. The mangled heart resting inside it, lusting for its other half to be whole.

Every night, he could feel it. Living in the light, feeling the warmth of friends and people that it would come to know as family. It’s joy when it got to wake up in the morning to someone by the bedside, greeting it and starting the day. When it got scared during thunderstorms and needed someone to hold it. He was scared, too… Please, he was scared. He was alone. It was cold and lonely… and dark.

It would take time. A long time before he could sever those ties. Stop feeling what the other felt. Stop wishing that he could live the life that the other did. He didn’t need the other half. He was stronger than that. Stronger than whatever Ventus was becoming. That’s not Ventus anymore. And neither am I. Ventus is dead. We’re all that remain.

What are we but broken fragments of the person we want to be? We’re naught but specks, little pieces buried in the sands of the past, trying to dig our way out on our own. We’re never gonna get to be what we used to be. Ventus is dead. He doesn’t exist.

You have no right to call yourself that name. No right to wear that face. You aren’t Ventus anymore. Ventus is dead.

You don’t have his heart. Ventus is dead.

“How come you never became a Heartless?” Xion asked. Her previously optimistic demeanor had since faded to somber.

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “That might’ve been a mercy if I had been.”

“Was the pain… really that bad?”

“Yes. I’d rather be dead than have to experience it again.”

Xion wasn’t quite sure how to respond to such a hollow statement. “You’re feeling better though. Roxas healed you.”

“He didn’t even know he did.” He sighed and sunk a bit further into the bench. “That says how much he knows about hearts…” Vanitas mumbled that last bit.

The sky was fading orange over the treetops. The snow had stopped falling, though now it coated the two. Vanitas’ black spikes pecked white with some of the flakes. His coat a bit brighter. Xion was still hugging her arms to keep warm, but she wasn’t shivering.

The grass rustled a bit. A flicker of a shadow to the right of the bench. Xion and Vanitas both looked over at it. A Flood Unversed stood over the grass. The stubby arms were latched onto something colorful. A little pouch with a transparent seal. Inside it must’ve been a dozen or so different spectrums of pencil. Each one labeled on the end with a gold inscription.

Vanitas leaned over and held out his glove. The small Unversed placed the pouch in his palm, and he handed it over to Xion. “This is what you needed?”

Xion took the pouch into her hands and clutched it tight. “Yes. Thank you.” She smiled and nodded. She unfolded the sketchbook sitting on her legs back to the page that she was previously working on. With an orange pencil in her left hand, she started scratching on the paper.

Vanitas leaned a bit to look at the small booklet. He could make out some details that looked familiar. The lines running parallel with those of the castle. Shadows and trees and mountains and chains. The gold that Xion now used to further detail the castle, solidifying his conclusion that it was a picture of the landscape. Except…

“You started drawing it in black and white?” He asked.

“I thought maybe shading would make it look nice. But I think I prefer working with color.” She kept lining the page with the vibrant spectrum.

“It’s the castle.”

“Yeah.” She lifted the sketchbook up and held it next to her reference. “See?”

It was a bit easier to see the similarities now that they were side-by-side. As well as the differences.

“You’re missing a window.” He pointed towards the east wing.

“Oh.” She sounded discouraged. “Yikes. I am.” The sketchbook rested back on her legs and she started scribbling again.

They were silent for a moment.

“Do you like drawing?”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t?”

“Right.”

“Naminé taught me a little bit about proportions and color theory…” She stopped for a moment. “If you’d like, you can draw a little bit?” She looked back at Vanitas’ slumped form.

“Oh, uh.” He straightened up a little. He stared at the sketchbook and… pondered. Do I actually want to?

“Here, just draw something.” She scooted a bit closer to him and flipped the page over. The canvas was stark white and clear, no smudges or sketches whatsoever. Perfect for a new drawing.

Vanitas stared for a moment more before shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. I can’t draw anyways.”

“Well, I didn’t think I could either.” She nudged his arm with the sketchbook. “You might be surprised.”

Still staring at the white paper. His right hand reached towards it until he could grab it. It rested on his legs. Xion held out the pencil and he took it into his left palm.

It took him a moment to properly grasp the drawing utensil. It flicked in his fingers and became locked between his middle and third, the thumb pressing it against his palm.

He stared down at the canvas. “What… do I draw?” Eyes flicked back to Xion.

“Hmm.” She glanced around the environment. “Maybe… Uh…” Xion took a glance around the summit, unsure if there was anything simple he could start on. Drawing something complicated might overwhelm Vanitas if that’s what he started with. He should start easy. Yet when she glanced back at the boy and the paper, he was already working.

She didn’t say anything but did hover over his shoulder. His lines were shaky, but they had form and intention, rather than just senseless sketching. And he seemed to know what he wanted to draw. Or at least, the basic shape of it. He’d started with a circle and slowly added more from there.

The lines edged down the page and started to shape together something Xion could recognize. He was drawing a person. He’d taken up some of the colored pencils and kept trading them out whenever he switched colors. Their skin was a fair tan. Black and white clothes adorned their body. The arms and legs were a bit out of proportion, but he was doing pretty well for someone drawing for the first time.

He edged a little bit more over their head with the black pencil, until he’d stopped altogether. He stared at the canvas, wide-eyed and trying to find more to add. But that was all he wanted to draw.

“That’s really good.” Xion beamed. She tilted her head, trying to make out the vague details he’d added. It was still very messy, a lot like Naminé’s earliest drawings. “Who is it?”

“You.”

She froze for a moment. But now a second glance at the work and she was starting to see the resemblance. “Me?”

“Yeah.” He set down the pencil and pointed towards certain parts of the drawing. “That’s your face, your clothes. It’s hard to tell, I told you I wasn’t really good at this.”

“It looks good!”

His eyes narrowed. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Xion beamed at him. “If you keep working at it and practicing, you’ll be able to draw all kinds of stuff. It just takes time.”

“How much time?”

“A long time… And a lot of effort. But if you’d like, I can give you some tips on drawing, if you get stuck.”

Xion fully expected Vanitas to decline her offer. He had been quite the pessimist so far. But yet another surprise he held. “Sure. If you want.” And… what was that?

“Is that a smile?” She asked, a devious grin tipping her lips.

Vanitas scoffed and turned away. “Maybe.”

“So I’m not that insufferable.”

“You’re not. I dunno about the others.” And now he was grinning. In such a playful manner, too. It almost reminded her of…

Right then, the sun stroke out over the trees. Vanitas winced and raised a hand to cover his eyes, not expecting the bright orb to gleam so harshly into his face. Xion squinted a bit and blinked.

“Oh, sunrise.” She mumbled. “They’re gonna be awake soon.”

They didn’t rush their way back to the castle. Xion clutched her sketchbook tight, pressing it against her chest as she walked. Her legs shook and bounced as she traveled, as they were shivering from the cold. But the warm beams of sun breaking over the treetops warmed her as she descended the mountain. She’d have to wear something warmer today. The skirt wouldn’t cut it in this world.

Vanitas didn’t talk on their way back to the castle. He could’ve easily made a corridor back. But he didn’t feel the effort. Or the strength for it. He was already pulling himself across the grounds as it was. He needed to rest, lest he collapse in the forest and leave Xion to drag his face through the mud.

Xion pushed the massive doors to the castle open. The cold winds followed them inside until she pressed the doors shut again. Vanitas didn’t try to help her, but he didn’t leave her side either. And as soon as the breeze from outside ceased, he turned around and started for the stairs.

Xion heaved and followed him. He was dragging his feet now. Something she didn’t remember him doing before.

“You gonna go to sleep?” She kept pace next to him and leaned forward a bit, to try to catch his eye.

“Yeah.”

They went up the east wing stairs together, to give Vanitas less distance to walk to his room. His boots scraped the floor and hooked on their edges, sometimes staggering him. His hands barely lifted up to grab onto the east wing doors. And he hesitated to pull them for a moment.

“Vanitas?”

His head perked up, the black spikes swaying with every motion. He turned to Xion’s concerned gaze. “Yes?”

“How much longer?”

One brow raised. “What?”

“How much more time, do you think?” Her hands tightened over each other.

_Oh. Right. I did tell her that._

His golden orbs narrowed and he sighed. He couldn’t look at her face. “I don’t know. Just tell me if they’re planning to leave at all. I’ll make sure to go with them.”

“Roxas… and Ven?”

“...Yes.”

“Does it help to be around them?”

“Yes.”

“Alright… I’ll come get you if they leave.”

Vanitas nodded. “Thank you.” He lazily pulled one of the doors open and slipped inside the crevice. His boots clacking on the floor and up the stairs, fading away. Silenced as the door clicked into its frame, echoing about the empty throne room.

Xion wanted to say something. But there wasn’t anyone to say it to. And there was no time to say it… morning was here. They needed to get to work.

She trekked up the stairs to the west wing and started down the hall. Her heeled boots clacked along, and she was trying her best to be careful with the noise. She started lightly pressing on the tips of her shoes as she passed Terra’s room. And kept pressing past Roxas’. Though she couldn’t ignore it, his door wide open.

Xion peeked around the frame and saw Roxas still asleep in his bed. His mouth was open just barely, and he was rolled on his side. His arms in front of his chest at off-angles, legs bent in. He hadn’t changed out of his black coat. It must’ve been growing on him.

Not only was Roxas in his own room, but someone else standing at his bedside. They had something clutched in their hands. It was a bit difficult to make out who they were, seeing as he wasn’t wearing his normal attire. In fact, she could recognize what he wore to belong to someone else. Though his blond hair was easy to distinguish.

“Ventus?” Xion whispered his name. Ven jumped and yelped. The small book in his palms was given a light toss into the air. He nabbed it immediately and turned his body towards the open door. Xion was staring at him, trepidation in her eyes.

“What are you doing awake…?” He whispered back. Behind him, there was a soft moan. Roxas shifted a bit in his bed, pulling his arms in closer in his unconscious state.

Xion noticed the signs of her dear friend starting to wake up. But he needed the sleep, and she wasn’t about to let Ven ruin it. She motioned for Ven to leave the room, pulling her hand towards the hall. Ventus glanced back at Roxas for one second, then started across the floor. His boots were surprisingly quiet. He must’ve been light on his feet.

Once Ven was out in the hall, Xion pushed Roxas’ door closed, cutting off the bright light source of the window in his room. They stood in the dark hallway, only illuminated by some of the windows between the rooms. Ven stared at her, still a little surprised by her presence.

“What are you doing awake?” He asked again.

“What were you doing in his room?” She countered.

“I just wanted to check on him, make sure he was okay.” He looked down at his palms and brows furrowed. “I don’t think he’s sleeping well, if at all.”

Xion looked down at the book he held and recognized it immediately. She had her own copy with her. Ven turned it around in his hand and gave it to Xion.

“It was on his bed, in his hand.”

“He stayed up to finish it…?” She sighed. Roxas should’ve known better than to try to stay awake longer than he had been already.

“He… probably couldn’t.” Ventus rubbed one of his arms with his hand. “Didn’t look like he’d gotten far before he passed out.”

“Yeah, but why did he pass out…? From exhaustion or from remembering…” She flipped through the pages, trying to find where he must’ve put a bookmark.

“I hope for the former…” Ventus shook his head. “I just want Roxas to be safe.”

She stopped skimming on a certain page, the idea now crossing her mind and making her heart drop. “You don’t think he was… doing it on purpose, do you?”

“Staying up and reading?”

“Not just… What if he’s trying to remember more?”

They stared at each other. Both now dreading the same thing. Roxas wasn’t… He wouldn’t do this on purpose, would he?

“ _Well, that’s too bad. Because I’ve already decided. I’m not gonna stop working at this till you remember everything. Promise.”_

_Roxas, you aren’t actually trying to cause the memories to come back, are you?_

_You know how much it hurts already._

_I can’t live with knowing that. It’s not your pain._

They both felt hopeless to help. Roxas wasn’t a person they could easily convince to do otherwise. Didn’t matter the topic. He was stubborn and that was that. Willing to learn? Yes. But his morals and decisions were usually set-in-stone. If he really believed it was his duty to remember everything for Ven’s sake, there wasn’t a person in the world that would stop him. They’d have to physically restrain Roxas just to have a chance to stop him from doing as he pleased.

As though they were calling for him, the door swung open. Xion and Ventus jumped back a step as it flew out of frame. It creaked on its hinges and let the bright morning light into the hallway. Someone’s palm pressed on its surface as he glared at the two people in the hall.

Roxas squinted and blinked. His posture was anything but straight, his blond hair an atrocious mess. He tried to process the two’s minimal shocked expressions. “Why are you two talking right outside my door…”

Ventus blinked. “Uh…”

“I’m trying to SLEEP.” He barked that last word, but it was hardly louder than a puppy.

“Well, maybe _you_ need to go to sleep at a _better time._ ” Xion raised the book and tapped it on Roxas’ shoulder. He lazily followed it with his eyes. “You’re training to be a master, start acting like it.”

Roxas lifted his hand and grabbed the book from his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I thought I could finish it…”

“It’s 500 pages! And it’s an old piece, you’re not gonna finish it in one go!”

“I’m on page 406, I’m fine.”

“And how well did you understand the story?”

“...”

“Roxas…” She issued a scolding tone and placed her hands on her hips.

“...barely…” He was slumping against the door frame, trying to stay awake.

“What are you even reading?” Ven chimed. He could see Roxas’ tired frame with ease, but the topic piqued his curiosity.

Roxas glanced down at the book in his hand. Then he lifted the book up to Ven. “Did you even look at it?”

“No, it’s your privacy. I wouldn’t just start going through your stuff.” Ven took the book back.

“Yet you had that book.”

“You shouldn’t’ve been holding it in your sleep.” Ventus flipped it and read over the cover. “Oh… ‘Viculus,’ I’ve read this before.”

Roxas and Xion straightened and woke up a little more. “Really?”

“Aqua gave me the book when I was really bored one day.”

“So… you know the story?”

“Yeah. I did studies on it-”

A gloved hand landed on his shoulder and he squeaked in alarm. Ventus glanced up and Roxas met his eyes. Roxas was definitely awake now. “Please help me understand it.”

Ven tried to pull away a bit. “I’m not helping you cheat, Roxas!”

“It’s not cheating at all!”

“It’s really not.” Xion muttered.

“Don’t defend him!”

“But it’s not!”

“YOU need to read it yourself!” Ven pushed the book back into Roxas’ hands.

“There are some parts that are confusing to me, I just need some help understanding it!” His shoulders drooped.

Ventus crossed his arms and ran his eyes over Roxas’ tired posture. Then let out the sigh of defeat. “ONLY once we’re done training and _you_ get some sleep.”

The Nobody looked unsteady on his feet, almost all of his weight pressing against the door frame. He needed more sleep. “Fine.” Roxas didn’t try to keep his head up. His body only slumped more, the book barely held in his hand.

“Do you need another hour?” Ventus asked.

“No…” Roxas moaned and straightened up. He stumbled a tad, but managed to stay upright without his friends’ help. “I’ll deal with… the consequences.” He started to yawn.

“Certainly will.” Someone piped up.

Ventus had seen him walking down the hall, but the other two didn’t notice until Terra was standing by Xion’s side. He was already dressed for the day, wearing the regular training attire he always had. Complete with the black shirt and poofy pants that made it easy for his legs to move.

“Terra, can Roxas have a break today? He didn’t get good rest last night.” Ven tried to plead for his twin. And Roxas returned with a look of disgust, like he didn’t need defending.

The oldest of the four shook his head. “Then he shouldn’t’ve been up so late.”

“But he was up with the rest of us-!”

“And I could hear you saying that he stayed awake later.” He turned to Roxas, who was glaring up at him. Not with anger, just morning grogginess. Terra wanted to try to brush the messy bangs out of those angry blue eyes. But that might’ve freaked out Roxas if he tried. So he took the alternative route and pat his shoulder. “Train, then sleep. And if you’re consistent with when you sleep, then maybe you’ll actually be ready in the mornings.”

Roxas kept the glare for a moment more. Then sighed. “Alright.” His voice was a bit more lively. “I’ll go to bed earlier.” As well as snarky. More like himself. But it didn’t stop Ventus from worrying.

Terra and Ventus went down to the main hall, Ventus onto his room to get something else on. He’d neglected to wear his favourite jacket due to the tear on the sleeve. He knew better than to wear it and risk ruining it more. He might learn to stitch it back together someday. But there just wasn’t any free time.

He took a quick glance around his room, trying to see if he was missing anything. Other than the black and white fabric sitting on the edge of the bed, everything looked to be in order. His black shirt covered up to his neck and just barely over his shoulders. The waistcoat, normally hidden by the jacket, now had all its gray stripes in view. Why did he even wear this thing? He couldn’t remember. But the comfort of the extra layer was too apparent to disregard it.

His reflection stared back at him through the glass on his wall. It looked somewhat sad. There was no normal grin or happy gleam in his bright eyes. His skin was pale, and the golden tones atop his head were in disarray. His body was leaner, but he was still a frail child. His appearance didn’t attest for his age, that much was obvious.

How old is he, anyway? Physically, he must’ve been only sixteen or seventeen-years-old. His appearance ran parallel to that of Sora’s in both height and build. Though it also ran identical to Roxas’. And Roxas was the age of a toddler, technically. Mentally, Ventus had many more years, twenty-seven at the least. But with these new developments…

What era did he even come from? A time when… _unions_ existed? And what was that place? Just an endless sky, where no life seemed to live. So peaceful yet… empty. And lonely. Ventus wouldn’t wish that kind of loneliness on anyone, even people that he hated. It was unbearable. Even enough to drive someone insane.

A knock on wood. Ven nearly jumped, pulling his eyes off his reflection and towards his door. He’d left it open, and now Aqua was peeking around the frame.

“You doing okay, Ven?” She was holding onto the frame’s edge. She was much more rested than the previous night, her face brighter and hair neatly brushed and parted in the form she liked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He stepped away from his mirror. “Ready to go.” Boots clacked on the tiles.

She looked down at his attire. “Where’s your jacket?” He hadn’t worn it yesterday either…

“It got ripped… I figured I’d fix it later.”

Aqua would’ve preferred if Ventus was wearing his full uniform for training. But he’d never faltered to wear the full piece before. She could be lenient this once. At least until his jacket was fixed. It was tradition to wear the cross-straps while training here in the castle. The only other boy who didn’t was…

Well, Roxas does appear to be a special case. If he felt comfortable wearing the black coat or whatever else he deemed appropriate to wear, then she wasn’t going to stop him. He fought well in it. Likewise, he had worn it for a whole year while with the Organization. It would be the thing he was most used to.

She and Ven walked down the hall. They stopped in front of one of the rooms and Aqua tugged lightly on the handle. It creaked out of frame and she looked through the small crevice.

“Is he sleeping still?” Ven asked.

“Yes.”

“How much sleep does someone need?”

“I don’t know, Ven.” She tried not to snicker. “Why don’t you answer?”

He’d had his arms crossed, and now he looked embarrassed, eyes wide. “That was one time…”

Aqua closed the door again and raised her left hand. She ruffled Ven’s spikes, and he tried to swat her away. He’d just brushed his hair, too. And now she was gonna make it look worse.

“We’ll wake him up later. If Vanitas is gonna be staying at the castle… then we need to discuss what he’s going to do while he stays.”

They started again towards the throne room. “What do you mean?”

“We’ve all gotta pitch in to take care of the castle while we live here. And he’s not gonna be allowed to sleep for hours on end unless he helps.”

“I guess… that’s fair.”

“...same goes for Roxas.”

“I know.”

“Not going to defend him?” Aqua teased.

“No, you’re right.” Ventus sighed. “He might be having a… _rough_ time right now…” He said the word like there was a better one to say. “But Roxas does need to help.”

She appreciated that Ven wasn’t going to be blinded by his newfound friendship with Roxas. Not trying to relieve the boy of basic responsibility. Aqua herself didn’t like thrusting it on her newest apprentice, but it wasn’t fair to Terra or Ven if they did all the upkeep while Roxas did… whatever else.

And what better way to distract him from his other worries than to give him something to do?

The training for the day lasted just past noon. Roxas ended the session sprawled on the floor and gasping for air. Terra was kneeling down to catch his breath, just a yalm away from Roxas’ tired body. His face drenched in sweat and skin a faint red. His gauntlet had a dent in it now, where the white blade hit it hard. It was meant to take that kind of impact so his body wouldn’t. Roxas proved to be able to put up quite a fight when in his prime.

And today was the first time he managed to block for longer a second. His Keyblades crossed over each other to try to defend himself from a downward swing, but he was not properly positioned. His legs slipped in seconds, and he had to roll away from Terra to avoid being struck by the blade. A tactful maneuver that saved him a few more minutes in their spar.

Terra heaved one more time. He raised his head, the brown strands slipping to the sides of his face. He was grinning. “Better.”

Roxas tilted his head just enough to meet Terra’s eyes, unblinking. “Thanks,” he smiled wide, still panting for air. He sat upright and let go of his keys, leaving them on the stone. Right hand pressed against his face as he wiped at his burning skin. He almost laughed. That fight was brutal, but it was… fun.

Xion was overjoyed at the fight. She and Ventus were able to spectate, both entertained. She had yet to bring her own Keyblade to spar, even as Aqua and Ven offered. But she said that wasn’t why she’d come. Xion was here for Roxas.

He dragged himself across the throne room with Terra’s help. And was ready to take a break while someone else was given a round. But his hopes dashed when Aqua said he had more to do. And further confused when she said training was done for the day.

Once Roxas had calmed, Aqua leaned over in front of him and looked him in the eye. “So, Roxas.” She was smiling. “Tell me, do you prefer indoors or outdoors?”

He tilted his head. “Uh… outdoors…?” Roxas did like the feeling of the sun and open breeze.

“Alright.” She nodded. “Go grab Vanitas, you two are gonna work outside.”

Once she’d explained it, he had no arguments. He was living in the Land of Departure, so he had to take the time to care for the place. Aqua sent him out to go and check on the commodities of the world. And Vanitas was lazily dragged out with him. Roxas fought him for a minute to get him to wake up. Fought him again to get him down she stairs.

The two walked down the steps outside. Roxas was clutching a box full of items that clinked. Vanitas scuffed the floor as he walked after.

“You have been sleeping… an awful lot.” Roxas muttered to him.

“Yes.” Vanitas mumbled it. His arms were swaying at his sides, little care given to his form. He scraped down the walkway on the side of the mountain. The sun was still hanging in the sky.

“Any reason why?” Roxas picked the box up again as it started to slip.

“I’m just tired.” He didn’t look at Roxas. The black spikes did good to shield his face.

“Is it the replica?”

“...I dunno.”

Roxas shrugged. “When I first got mine, I was pretty drowsy for the first few days. You get used to it.”

“...sure.” Vanitas was really not one for conversation.

“Are you mad at me…?”

“No.” The response was dry.

“Okay. Uh… if anything’s bothering you, you know you can talk about it, right?” He tried to offer a comforting smile.

“Mmm.” Vanitas didn’t even glance.

He’d been awfully quiet for the past few days, only offering up some words when he wanted. Secluded in his room for most of the time, only sending out a Flood to speak for him. And when anyone went to check on him, he was asleep.

It could’ve been the replica. After Roxas’ return and Sora’s departure to search for Kairi, he and Xion were utterly exhausted and only wanted to rest. There was a quick stop at the tower, to let Yen Sid know how the efforts went against Xehanort. And then everyone set home on their own, to rest. Maybe that’s what Vanitas needed now. He just needed to rest.

The two had walked a ways through the forest and up to the mountain path. There were the first sightings of some of the broken and in-need-of-replacement lamps. The paths were well-lit by the sun overhead, but many of the bulbs were notably missing or broken. And it was Aqua’s task to the two boys to replace any that needed it.

Roxas stared up at the lamp, the gold stalk holding the orb. It was rather high up. Higher than he realized it might’ve been. He could’ve climbed up the pole, but actually changing out the bulb would be a hassle. He set the box down and pulled a small one out. Then looked to Vanitas. He seemed to be spacing out, staring off at the forest and sky like he didn’t have a thing to worry about.

“Vanitas,” Roxas tried to catch his attention.

“Wha...?” He turned around. “Oh.” And paced towards the lamp. He looked up at the broken bulb sitting in the socket. And he squinted.

“I can give you a boost up.” Roxas was about to kneel and cup his hands, to let Vanitas get up to the lamp head.

“No, it’s fine.” He held out his hand. “Just gimme the bulb.”

Roxas stared at his palm. He looked back down at it. Hesitant, but not denying, he placed the glass object in Vanitas’ hand.

They made eye contact for a moment. And then Vanitas gave the bulb a little toss. It flew up into the air, making Roxas’ heart lurch. He gasped and raised his hand immediately to latch onto it and save it from shattering. But he didn’t get the chance.

The Unversed flew fast and snatched the item out of the air, just as Roxas was going to make contact. The Nobody squawked and pulled his hand back, stepping away. His thief practically bounced off the stone wall that was the mountain and up towards the lamp head. It whistled as it soared and ceased all noise once it was perched.

Roxas stared wide-eyed at it, his hands limp at his sides. Vanitas had tucked his gloves into the coat’s pockets, staring at the same thing. But the absent-mindedness was gone. He actually looked like he was concentrating on something.

“You made it do that?” Roxas muttered it under his breath.

“Yeah.” Vanitas shrugged one shoulder and tilted his head. The small Flood was already working to get the other bulb out of place.

“Can… we change all the bulbs like that?” Roxas bent down to the grass.

Vanitas scowled and looked at the blond. “Why don’t you do some work?” Voice dripping with disgust.

“I’m the one carrying the box.” He straightened back up, the objects in the box clinking.

And Vanitas didn’t have a retort. There wasn’t a really good reason for him not to let the Unversed do the hard part. They were doing as Aqua had asked, taking care of the landscape. He didn’t really have anything better to do.

He and Roxas paced about the mountain path for a while, checking to make sure everything was in order. The stream that created the river down in the forest was still running with clean water. Though parts of the river were frozen from the cold temperatures. The trees decorating the scape were still tall and strong. Even if they were starting to lose their leaves.

Snow was melting as the cold winds persisted. Roxas refused to get anywhere near the edges of the mountain, leaving Vanitas to check if the walls were holding sturdy. Many were, though it was more than obvious where the walls crumbled away from time rather than wear.

The Unversed changed a few more bulbs that didn’t shine as bright anymore. Roxas brushed some of the snow off the benches and table. He stared at the scene and made a mental note that this would’ve been a nice place to rest. If the sun was shining past the gray clouds, it’d be even better.

Vanitas stared at the landscape. He wasn’t sure what to do now that they had finished what they were asked to do. He glanced towards the castle in the distance, looking for something to spark his interest. The whole scenery was beautiful and captivating. And part of him wished he could…

He wished he’d brought some paper and a pencil.

Vanitas was entirely caught in the sight. He didn’t even notice that Roxas had already left to the summit. The boy was standing as a silhouette against the castle. He was looking down at something and had his hands held in front of him. What was he looking at? Was there something down below? He’d neglected to get within even a yalm of the fringe. So why would he do it now?

Vanitas took slightly wider strides, picking his legs up a bit more. Walking up beside Roxas, he caught sight of the spectacle. He hadn’t seen it this morning, somehow. Probably because the light of night didn’t reflect as well as day. It was a Keyblade. Red shaft and gray guard accented it. It was certainly old, he knew who previously wielded it. But the charms hanging off the wreath of flowers was what really got his attention.

He looked at Roxas. The boy had both hands clasped over his chest, like he might’ve been praying. Furrowed brows, eyes trained on the key. He was frowning. He looked sad.

Vanitas glanced between the key and the boy. What had happened that got him so worked up about this? Master Eraqus was gone, sure, but it’s not like Roxas knew who he was. He didn’t have a real reason to mourn.

“I bet you think this looks stupid.” Roxas spoke.

Vanitas shrugged. “You didn’t even know the guy.”

“I know…” His arms dropped to his sides. “I don’t know…” He shook his head. “Why I’m like this.”

“Do you actually miss him?” It was a genuine question.

“I never knew the Master… But I feel like I… like I _do_ miss him.”

Roxas wasn’t saying it to be respectful, he actually meant it. The volumes of his voice quivering where he tried to keep himself composed. Was he… actually going to start crying? Oh, please. Not here.

“Hey, I’m not equipped to comfort people when they start getting sappy. Don’t do this to me.” Vanitas slapped a hand on Roxas’ shoulder and shook him.

He lifted a sleeve and rubbed his eyes. “I’m fine.” He wasn’t crying. But he did look sad still. Like this was a grave for someone he actually knew. Roxas shouldn’t have cared more than just a little respect for the fallen, and pity for the pupils that were left behind. Yet here he was, borderline weeping over the grave of someone he hardly knew. Why is… Why am I like this?

How far is this empathy gonna go?

Was it empathy? Or just how I cope with loss? But I didn’t even know Eraqus, why do I care so much about this? There’s no reason that I should-

His heartbeat had been growing louder and louder every second, but why? He didn’t feel tears coming anymore. He felt… what is this? Anger? Pity?

Fear?

Fear.

He was scared.

No. No, wait, _I’m_ not scared.

A distant screech. Roxas and Vanitas both whipped around towards the mountain path. Something was there. Something was screaming, getting closer. And it was slamming on the ground.

It was gray in color, a hint of a navy blue hanging on its… is that a head? It had poofy sleeves over clawed hands, dyed blue as it trailed down its body. The thing was overall skinny and moved with swift accuracy. It had a sword-like object on its back, and one of its claws held another. The other hand was wrapped around a leg, dragging someone through the dirt behind it.

“Is that a Nobody…?!” Vanitas hissed. He and Roxas each held out a hand and seized their blades from the aether. Roxas recognized the Nobody immediately. Notorious and high-ranking, punishing and difficult to destroy, given how evasive they were and how hard they could hit. Samurais were nothing to be reckoned with.

But he couldn’t just dart after it and start bashing. It didn’t have just a sword, but a captive. No wonder Roxas felt scared; it was dragging Ventus with it all the way up the side of the mountain.

It kept racing forward, the spikes for legs slamming the grass, and sending the individual blades up behind it. Ventus kept yelping every time his body collided with a stray object. And weak cries escaped his lips regardless. He had no bearings on where he was. He must’ve been unconscious.

Roxas couldn’t predict what the Nobody might do, just had to be ready to fend it off if it tried to go for a direct blow. He’d fought them before, and taken numerous beatings and cuts from the savages. Hopefully, Vanitas would also be-

In the blink of an eye, it practically vanished. Blurred out of existence, taking Ventus with it. He could hardly keep up with its speed enough to follow it with his eyes. And his reaction time was still substandard given how much he’d had to sleep lately.

Vanitas was hardly given a chance to raise his Keyblade before the Nobody hurled something into his body. The raven-haired boy had all of the air forced from his lungs where Ventus’ body was thrust into him, like a child would throw a toy doll. The two went sprawling across the grass and tumbled over each other, each yelping and crying as they slammed the other into the dirt.

Roxas stared at them as they flew, something that proved detrimental. The Samurai was fast and drew its second sword. Roxas saw the blade flying towards him out of the corner of his eye and barely ducked in time to avoid it cutting at his neck. A few of his blond strands went flying with the wind, but he had no time to be insulted. The blades came cutting towards him, faster with each swing.

He kept backstepping and parrying a few of the swords, but they kept cutting closer and closer. His Keyblades clanged in the air, sparks flying where steel met steel. The bright ashes made him wince every time. He was doing all he could just to keep the swords from hitting his body. He wouldn’t manage a decent swing at this rate.

Its left leg flew up and the spiked tip caught Roxas by the jaw, his face pushed up, and a frail cry slipped from his throat. His Keyblades parted for a moment, leaving his pitiful defense useless. The Nobody did a quick toss and caught its shorter sword backhanded in its right. Then it pulled the blade straight through the air. Its sharp edge dragged up, right over Roxas’ face.

The boy yelped as he felt the blade slide over his skin, slitting right through. The hilt of the sword crashed into Roxas' chest, pushing all the air out of his lungs. His blue eyes flew open, and he sputtered out raspy air, trying to find the oxygen escaping him. He slumped forward, and his arms went limp, hands barely holding onto the keys. The tips pressed on the grass below him, and he was doing everything he could to not fall forward.

His lungs burned, trying to bring sense back into his limbs. He felt faint, the blood in his veins running cold, leaving him unable to stand. Roxas’ legs collapsed and he crumpled to the floor, gasping for air and trying to ignore the new cut over his face. The Nobody stood tall over its liege. Then turned away and moved towards the edge of the summit.

“HEY!”

It wouldn’t get far before it heard the angered scream. Vanitas was quick on his feet and had his blade held high up over and behind his head. Its geared teeth pierced the very air and whistled as it flew down on top of the Samurai. Their blades met, but the jutted edges of the key made it so the sword could not be easily dislodged. Yellow-white sparks flew from the weapons’ meeting. And Vanitas made sure not to lose his footing. He was to fair better than Roxas, he would make sure of it.

Yet he did not account for more Nobodies. Vanitas could hear the sounds of steel behind him, sharpening as it prepared to pierce a target. He didn’t get to turn in time, to catch sight of the lanky being. Purple twines over its clawed legs, the white fading purple at the edges of its limbs. Like all lower-Nobodies, it had no face. But it did have jaws at the end of its laced neck.

The lance in its hands swung around from behind and caught Vanitas by his front. It choked him for a moment, slamming so hard against his torso that it threw him back a few yalms. The Samurai relinquished its guard and backed up, allowing the Dragoon to take care of the boy. It started towards the edge of the summit again.

Vanitas stumbled against the force of the spear and dug a heel into the dirt, leaving a trail where he scraped. The Dragoon kept pushing him back, not allowing him to get free. Its wings would give it the immediate aerial advantage, to bear its weight down over the boy. He was at a significant disadvantage.

And he was underclassed. The spear shifted against his Keyblade, twisting his wrist. He yelped and dropped his key, grabbing at his wrist with his other hand. The Keyblade hit the grass while the spear swung from below. The tip of the spike latching onto the shoulder of Vanitas’ coat, splitting the fabric immediately and digging into his flesh. He bit his tongue to stifle a screech, ducking his head and clutching both eyes shut. He wasn’t winning like this.

But he wasn’t alone.

Roxas coughed one last time and tried to get off the floor. His skin burned, just as strongly as his desire for a cure spell or a potion. But he didn’t feel the strength to cast, nor had the vials of the concoction on his person. He stabbed one key into the dirt and pulled himself upright best he could. His vision was fuzzy, head spinning from the pummeling he’d received.

The Samurai was walking away from him, both swords tucked in their sheaths on its back. What was it moving towards…?

Is Ventus over there? He couldn’t tell. Roxas was having trouble seeing anything but the gray blur in front of him. But wherever it was going, he needed to stop it.

Roxas completely forgot his other Keyblade, frantically pulling himself off the floor and letting the one in his left palm drag over the grass. He stumbled forward, right hand grappling at his chest, trying to soothe the painful singe of the sword’s blunt attack. He would need a healing spell to even move properly after this. But at that moment, nothing mattered more to him than stopping that Nobody.

He tripped. It was hard to feel, but whatever tripped him wasn’t in the environment, and it wasn’t because of his poor form. It pulled his leg out from under him, Roxas gasped, and his  eyes popped open as the ground suddenly came hurtling towards his face. But at the last second, with only ilms between him and the grass, his sense of gravity shifted, and Roxas was caught upside down. The strain on his right leg being suspended, the lance latched over his boot. The Dragoon lifted him higher and seemed to glare at him.

Roxas struggled to pull his arms up from dangling, to dislodge himself from the lance. Feeling was returning to his limbs, and he tried to shake his leg loose, but to no avail. He was getting light-headed from the headrush and couldn’t hold onto his Keyblade anymore. The elegant weapon slipped from his hand and clanged against the ground.

He was debating on whether or not to use magic, to risk damaging his own body with it to slip away from the Dragoon. But it decided for him on his course of action. The young boy was thrown overhead, his black-coated body sailing through the air before being slammed downwards. His head made contact first, then back, smacking into the grounds. Arms thumping and flopping over as he choked on his own scream. His neck snapped in one direction, and Roxas could’ve sworn he felt the same pain from when his own arm was dislocated almost a week ago.

His head lolled over, and he didn’t try to move. The lance unhooked from his boot, and he laid sprawled out over the dirt. Eyes hung open and mouth gaping, trying to find his breath. But there was no point in trying to fight now. If this were a spar in the castle, he would’ve been forced to announce his defeat, to end the fight. But he had no such luxury.

The Dragoon hovered over him, the spear bouncing between its hand and its leg, showing its adept use of the weapon. And rather than try to finish the job, to put an end to Roxas, it only stared down at him.

Another Flood bolted forward and tried to grab onto the Nobody, but it simply swiped it away. Yet another leaped and was impaled on the spear. Another and it was caught in the claws of the Nobody, squirming and struggling to get free.

Vanitas heaved in and out, resting on one knee. He had a hand over one shoulder, where the coat was torn and his own pale skin exposed, dripping with a new wound. One eye closed and bearing his teeth. He couldn’t fight anymore.

“Stop it…”

He heard the strain in his brother’s voice. Vanitas tilted his head to the blond child, trying move. Ven managed himself up, palms pressed in the grass. But the boy was injured. He couldn’t hold himself steady, constantly swaying. His clothes were covered in dirt from being dragged here. What had happened back at the castle?

Ventus finally managed to get onto his knees, lifting his head up through a winced expression. The Nobodies were still standing there, one hovering over the now unconscious Roxas, the other walking towards…

Ven felt his heart drop. “No…”

The Samurai sheathed both weapons and reached towards the grave for their master.

“No…!” He tried to push himself off the ground and tumbled forward.

Its white claws trailed the petals of the wreathe, like it was interested in the sight. The intricate charms still reflecting the afternoon sun, shadowed over by the Nobody.

“STOP!”

The claws wrapped over the flowers and yanked it away from the Keyblade. Petals flew up from out of its grasp and blew past in the wind. The charms clinging to what remained of their master, clinking against each other as they were thrown on the floor. The Samurai slipped a claw over the grip of the key.

Rage quelling underneath his skin, Ventus managed to push himself upright. “GET AWAY FROM THAT!” His Keyblade blazed into his palm as he darted forward. His footing wasn’t even, and he could feel it. But his need to stop the beings, to enact punishment, to… claim vengeance. The Master didn’t deserve to have his grave dismantled. He didn’t deserve what happened to his home or to his life. He never deserved to die.

But Ventus couldn’t stay upright, and he fell forwards into the grass. His key slid from his palm and across the grass blades. Ventus moaned as he went down. His arms fell in front of him, and his face pressed into the dirt.

“Please… no.” He coughed and tried to pull himself forward. He opened one eye, looking up at the gray mobs, hanging against the castle and orange blaze of sky. The Samurai lifted the ancient key above it, as if to examine it. Then it dropped to its side. And the swirl of darkness sprouted behind it.

The Dragoon pressed one clawed foot on the floor, then bounced back up towards the portal. The Samurai seemed to stare at the wielders as the Dragoon passed into the dark. It watched for a moment more, at the black-coated boy on the floor, the other collapsed in the grass and trying to move. The third stared, his gold eyes piercing the very thin air between them, before turning away.

Vanitas’ eyes twitched as he gasped for air. Sweat over his faint-red skin and his shoulder burning for a healing spell. The cold winds stung his new wound, though the pain wasn’t unfamiliar. Less a burden, more a minor annoyance. One he’d felt many a time before.

There was only one last thing he could think to do. Would he be alright if he followed it? And why does he want to? What could he possibly achieve for himself if he did? Well… it must be going to see some new sights. He might take some memories back with him to draw.

The Samurai passed through the dark wisps and vanished. But before the darkness could completely disperse, the only Unversed that Vanitas could manage, a mere Flood, skittered across the summit and dove after. Vanitas watched it as it ran, a glare setting in as he panted for air. His limbs went slack. One more deep breath before he fell unconscious.

Ventus heard the body slump against the grass. His head jerked to witness Vanitas’ last moments before sleep. But his heart was already beating with too much worry and sorrow. He didn’t have it in him to spare a thought to his other half or his new sparring partner. Ventus was too worried about the immediate: the Master's’ Keyblade was gone.

He low moans and whines through the pain, Ventus struggled upwards. His once-dislocated arm felt sore. There was a throbbing pain on the side of his head, where he must’ve hit something when he’d been nabbed by the Nobody. His legs were aching and one felt a bit longer than the other, as though it had been deliberately pulled on till it was stuck straight. Ven did all he could to ignore these newfound pains, clutching his sore arm with his other palm.

He limped forward. The spot they’d decided to plant the key was decidedly the best in all of the Land of Departure, to let the Master watch over the lands he protected and the pupils that he practically raised. Their most beloved charms that had kept them tied together over the years, their Wayfinders, now hung on the key as a way of saying that they were still with him, as he was with them.

The dirt was splayed about, dug up where the teeth had been planted. The petals on the wreath were fleeting, few clinging to the pitiful homage before they were taken off by the wind. The snow left the grass damp and left mist on the three charms, each stacked on top of the other, in a small heap next to the petal wreath. They looked undamaged. But the grave as a whole had been destroyed.

Ventus stared down at their charms, recognizing his own in the small pile. Aqua had taken great care to make sure they wouldn’t break easily. When Ventus had awoken, he found it looking the same as ever, from the day she tossed him the trinket before their exams. Uncracked, reflecting the afternoon sun on its metal and glass bits. She always knew what his favorite color was. Of course, she’d make his charm the same.

He tried his best not to let any sobs loose. Ven slowly slipped down to one knee, left arm hovering towards the charms. His hand was shaking as he pulled the orange one into his fingertips. The blue into his other hand. They clattered in his grasp as he tried to keep himself steady. But it was too much.

Ven clutched them tighter and shut his eyes. His head hung on his shoulders, and a few warm tears slipped down his face. They took a few clumps of dirt with it as it slipped off his jaw. The droplets hit the blades of grass beneath his feet, mixing with the melting snow.

He choked down a cry. His voice was already cracking. He could feel his face heating up even further. The trinkets slipped from his palms, and finally, he let his other knee rest. Ven slumped a bit and his hands remained limp over his legs. He did all he could to not cry. This was wrong. It was horrible, downright disrespectful and above all else, it was an attack on his already broken home. Someone’s merciless assault on their lives as _they_ tried to make the most of it.

“Ventus!”

He hadn’t heard the voice over his own thoughts. Nor had the other two boys atop the summit. She came rushing through the crevice in the small mountain, keeping upright as her boots pressed on the dirt. Xion was in a full sprint until she’d caught sight of the other two. And she came to a staggering halt.

Her black bangs flew about in the wind, the white ruffled skirt swaying with her top. Her boots were coated in the light dew of the snow. She stared a moment more at the three spread out among the summit. Vanitas was laying on his chest, head was twisted just enough to let Xion see he was asleep. Ventus was shivering and muttering something to himself at the edge. Roxas was on his back, unconscious, face turned up with a red line trailing up his skin.

Xion’s eyes widened, and she muttered something under her breath. Her legs started forward towards Roxas’ body. For a moment, she’d completely forgotten about the other two boys in the area, as well as the two who were likely following her as she ran up the mountain path.

As Xion knelt down next to Roxas, Aqua tore right past her towards Ven. She couldn’t see what he was hunched over… but she could see what was missing.

Terra was only a second behind her and nearly pushed her when Aqua stopped moving towards Ven. He stared at her expression, quiet shock, and nudged her, “What’s wrong…” He mumbled.

“The Master’s Keyblade…”

Terra felt his heart drop. He looked back at Ven. There was supposed to be something else there.

Aqua and Terra glanced at each other one more time. She started a more peaceful approach towards her dear friend. His shoulders shook and he was covered in dirt. He needed to clean himself up before going to bed tonight… And was that… blood?

There was a small red trickle on the right side of Ven’s face, just next to his shut eyes. He was crying. They were silent sobs, but he’d cried plenty of times in the past like that and Aqua recognized those sounds.

“Ven?” Terra carefully stepped forwards. He set a palm on Ven’s shoulder and lowered himself to one knee. “What happened?” His voice was gentle.

Ventus opened his eyes up, red and puffy from the tears. He stared down at the grass and barely raised his hand up, to point at the charms. Terra followed his gesture and saw his own orange trinket sitting in the grass.

Aqua dropped down to her knees. With furrowed brows, she reached forward to her blue Wayfinder. It glistened in the sunlight as it always did. But this wasn’t where it was supposed to be.

“They took his key.” Ven choked out. He was still shaking and refused to look at Aqua nor Terra. “There were Nobodies… and they _took_ it.” His own lips shook now.

Aqua didn’t say anything. She could already tell what had happened, but to hear Ven say it himself, and with so much hurt in his voice. She didn’t want to hear him like this. He didn’t deserve to feel this like.

“You’re hurt, Ven.” She mumbled. Her left hand lifted up and touched against his face, finger tracing over the blotch on his skin where the red trickle came from. “We gotta fix you up.”

He lifted his head a bit higher and turned to face Aqua, tear trails and all. “But the Master’s Keyblade, we have to-!”

“We’ll worry about it later.” Terra grabbed Ven’s hand, stopping his argument. Ven looked at Terra now. His blue eyes begged him to let go. “You’re not the only one that got hurt.”

Ven gasped under his breath and followed his friend’s gaze. He’d hardly even considered if Roxas or Vanitas were alright. And from the looks of it, neither were doing any better. And must’ve been worse.

Terra knelt down next to Vanitas and pulled the boy face-up, so Aqua might see his ailments. Vanitas didn’t react whatsoever, his arms limp as Terra moved him. Not even as Aqua pressed on his shoulder to look over his newfound wound.

“Is he okay?” Ventus held his right arm, applying pressure where it hurt, to try and ease the pain.

“No…” Aqua’s eyes narrowed. “He’s bleeding.” Her arms trailed over the coat, where it was torn, revealing his pale skin beneath. The source of the dark red stain now appearing on his chest. “He’ll need a lot of care to get back in good condition. But there isn’t much I can do for him right now.” She stood up. “We’ll take him back to the castle and do what we can.”

She and Terra made eye contact. He nodded and accepted her demand. Terra slipped one arm beneath Vanitas’ legs and another behind his back, pulling the boy up into a hold. He seemed a lot heavier than Roxas and Ventus had been. But it wasn’t something Terra couldn’t handle.

Aqua turned to her last patient. She paced across the grass, to Xion clutching Roxas tight. Aqua leaned over Xion’s shoulder and saw the boy. His mouth was hanging open, and he was taking quick and hasty breaths. His face covered in sweat and a red line trailed up his right cheek. The droplets slipped down his face and neck. The skin was beginning to blemish.

“How is he doing?” Aqua asked.

Xion shook her head and grabbed Roxas’ shoulder a bit tighter. “He won’t wake up. But I’ve already cast a healing spell.” She looked to Aqua. “Is there anything else I can do?”

The master stared at her youngest apprentice. And with great reluctance, she said, “No. All we can do is wait.”

Each of them were brought into the castle with great care, though Vanitas was rushed off to his room almost immediately with Aqua following Terra closely up the stairs. Ventus tried to follow them, but when he started to stumble after, the master turned around and told him that he needed to help someone else.

Xion managed to get Roxas up the stairs and into his bed by herself, Ventus only helping when she needed a door open. She’d groan sometimes when Roxas’ body would prove to be heavier than the force of gravity, his weight pulling down and slipping from her grasp on occasion. But she held tight and stumbled onward. She was one of few in the castle who was in good condition to do anything.

She shoved Roxas limp frame into the bed. He didn’t so much as wince or cry in response. He’d stopped breathing so heavily, though his body still looked frail. The cut up the side of his face was small, but it looked painful. And it was still dripping blood.

Xion’s eyes narrowed. She was standing over his body, next to the bed, the afternoon beams shining on them both. But they did little to warm in the cold castle. “You guys have medical supplies in the castle, right?” She turned one eye to the other in the room.

Ventus had been keeping his distance, still grappling at his arm, trying to alleviate his own pain. His form straightened up when Xion asked. “Yes.”

“Go get some bandages… And a towel. Run it under water, too.” Their blue eyes met. He nodded.

Ven didn’t take too long, only a minute tops. He should’ve been faster than that, but his body was not meant to run at the moment. He limped back into the room and handed Xion the white roll and another piece of white cloth, slightly damp.

She sat down on the side of the bed, next to Roxas’ arm. The cloth in her left hand gently brushed at the cut on his cheek. He still didn’t react, though his face was already twisted with torture. The cloth soaked up some of the blood and wiped away what had dried onto his skin. The wound was hardly closing, though. Xion took one cut of a bandage and, with great care, pressed it over the red line. It had started at his jaw and ran to just under his eye. And now she was worried that perhaps his eye had been injured.

“Roxas is okay, right?” Ventus asked. Xion looked over to see him standing next to the bed still. For a moment, she’d forgotten he was there.

“It’s just a little scratch…” She shook her head. “But I’ve done all I can. You need some help, too.”

Ventus tried to fight her to help, saying that Roxas needed her more than he did. But she forced him to sit on the bed while she wiped at the gash on his face. He’d whine and shrink away at times, to which she’d pull him back. With the dry blood gone, she pressed another white stripe on his face, stopping any more blood from escaping.

He still kept whining that Roxas needed help. And now he was irritated. Drowsy even. He definitely had a concussion. But what had caused it? Xion and he had only been cleaning some of the rooms of the castle when she heard the glass shatter in the room over. When she tore into the room, she saw the broken window. And somewhere outside, there was a white blur dragging Ventus’ body in the dirt behind it, going down the mountain.

Nobodies were still chasing them. Or rather, they were still chasing Roxas. Were they just distracted by the Keyblade at the summit? Or did they think they needed to drag Ventus with them? It was all very strange. And it definitely needed to be looked into.

She and Ventus sat there for an hour. The latter slipped into sleep every few minutes before waking with a jolt. In between his frequent naps, Xion snuck away to her room and came back with her sketchbook and pencils. She’d be sure to bring the colored ones this time.

Xion started scratching the lines onto the paper. She didn't have any particular image in mind. She just wanted to draw. To distract herself. The black pencil dragged in a small circle, etching lines into the page, giving her a base to start drawing. The lines curved down from the circle to form something like a neck. Two similar shapes off each side to make shoulders. It was severely lacking in detail. And she wasn’t sure what to add. She sighed, her shoulders drooping.

There was a light knock on the door. Xion perked up, and Ventus started to rouse from his nap. The door opened, and Terra peeked around the frame. He looked worried, but there was a small smile pursed on his lips. “You three okay?”

“Yeah.” Ven mumbled, lazily trying to keep his eyes open.

“Ven has a concussion.” Xion said immediately.

He jerked his head towards her. “Do not...”

“You can tell ‘cause he’s annoyed.” She tried not to laugh at his predictability.

“I don’t. Have. A concussion.” He pressed his palm on the tiles below with every beat. “I’m just… a little beat up.”

“What even happened?” Terra paced across the room, boots clacking on the tiles. He knelt down to the floor in front of them and pressed his palms down, seating himself.

“Nobodies…” Ven muttered the word under his breath. “Took the master’s Keyblade…”

“I know that.” He probably did have a concussion if he couldn’t recall crying in the summit. “How’d you end up out there? What happened to Roxas and Vanitas?”

“I…” Ven searched for his words. Or rather, for the moment. “It’s… fuzzy.” He shook his head. “It grabbed me by the leg and… dragged me away.” He closed both eyes and turned his head up to the ceiling. “I don’t know, I’m tired.”

“Yeah, you have a concussion.” Terra sighed, smiling. “I’ll let Aqua know.”

“No…!” He tried to raise his voice and argue, but it cracked. With embarrassment, he covered his mouth.

“It’s okay, Ven. Aqua knows how to heal them.” Terra stood up straight.

“But… what about Roxas…?” He yawned a little more.

“She can help Roxas, too. Don’t worry.”

“...”

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes…”

Terra left the room and came back with a blue-haired woman in tow. He and Aqua took care with Ven, who mindlessly struggled against them trying to help. They’d snicker and smile and hold back his arms as he swatted them away. They were weak swings. He was very sleepy.

Somehow the two carried them off to his room. Xion could hear him trying to verbally fight back, saying that Roxas needed them more than he did. Aqua kept reminding Ven that she’d already cast the healing spell. He really needed to lay down.

Xion snickered as Ven’s whines faded down the hall. But her heart dipped as the last bright thing left the room. She looked back at her dear friend. His face was scrunched up with pain, frozen like such since he passed out. There was already blood seeping through the white strip over his cheek. But not nearly enough to warrant changing it yet.

She reached forward and clutched his hand. It laid limp at his side. The soft fabric doing good to protect his skin beneath, as the coat had for many years. He must’ve felt safer wearing it during combat than he did anything else. Even if one of the sleeves was torn up. Why was it torn, anyway? Was it an accident during training? From when Vanitas possessed him? She could ask when he woke up.

But she wasn’t sure how long it would take.

Xion sat by, clutching his hand for some time. His quiet and deep breathing remained steady. He didn’t move in his sleep. The sun shifted over his body as it moved in the cloudy sky. Not even the warm rays shining right over his eyes was enough to wake him up. He wasn’t like this normally. Roxas wasn’t a deep-sleeper.

_I’m worrying too much._

Her hand went loose and pulled away from his. He’ll wake up.

Xion stood up from the bed and left down the hall, his door still open. The click of her boots faded away, leaving Roxas’ hollow breaths to fill the air. The wind outside rattled the chains and blew a little harder every once in a while. It was rougher on top of the mountain than it was in the forest.

The clicking returned, from the frame of the door all the way to the edge of the bed. He still hadn’t moved. Not so much as a head tilt or a flick of his fingers. No jolt in his leg or twitch on his face. Much like he had during those four long weeks in the Organization. She wasn’t sure if what she’d done before would be any help now. But it comforted her to bring him something while he rested. Something he could wake up to and smile over.

Xion placed a small seashell on the space next to his pillow. It was a light peachy color that faded to purple as it swirled inwards. She collected many seashells since she was able to visit the beach again. The islands where Sora grew up proved to be rich with the beautiful shells. She almost envied that he had gotten to live in such a wondrous place. So secluded and teeming with beauty. And she was happy that she got to visit it now, whenever she wanted.

She wasn’t quite sure what Roxas’ favorite color was. He’d never said it aloud or made it obvious by his attire. She could guess white, but she didn’t have any stark white shells. The peachy color was the closest she could get. At least the design was pretty. He’ll probably like it when he sees it. He always did smile whenever Xion brought shells home.

Xion took her sketchbook back in arms. She could tell what she was drawing now. What her hands had been pulling her to do before. Except now she added someone else to the image. Another person, sitting next to the first she drew. And she added a third person. And she started sketching all their details.

His jacket with the red collar. The black hood on his back and the plaid shirt underneath. Her own black and ruffled top. The bright glow of the sun in the distance. The little town rested beneath the orange and purple sky. Clouds drifted overhead. The tram moved across the bridge. This scenery was an image she’d loved to see every single day.

She didn’t pride herself over being able to draw people’s hair. Her own was simple, being only cut short and parted on one side. But Roxas’ was a flurry of spikes. And Axel’s was worse. She didn’t think the drawing looked anything like them. So she erased a few strokes and tried again.

And she tried again.

And again.

And she drew a few more lines and erased again.

It was getting annoying how much she needed to erase. Her hand just couldn’t manage the proper line. It shouldn’t be this hard. It only takes patience, right? And her best effort. But Xion just couldn’t draw Axel’s hair quite right.

Her shoulders drooped, and she sighed. At least Roxas looked decent. She hadn’t drawn his face on the picture, so it was just a blank circle. Axel was just a scratchy red mess. She didn’t look too bad herself. It was a rather simple drawing.

Xion looked back at Roxas. She wasn’t quite sure how to capture the details of someone’s face yet. Just drawing anything resembling a face was difficult. But Naminé had said that using references was the best way to learn. Being accurate, even if it was literal copying, would help someone to understand anatomy and perspective better overtime. Not everything could be drawn from memory.

She leaned over a bit to look at Roxas’ face. Still the same pained expression as earlier, but she could easily see his happier expressions from memory, especially now that she had him right here, as a reference. The tip of his nose was a bit pointy. Edges of his eyes pointed upwards more than Ven’s did. His skin tone was a bit on the darker end, and his blond tones more brunet than she initially thought.

It felt weird to be drawing him while he was unconscious and sleeping right next to her. But she enjoyed how the drawing was coming together. Xion wanted to finish it and have something nice to remind Roxas of home.

She would’ve liked if he’d come home, but it was becoming more and more obvious why he couldn’t. The training was proving beneficial. Xion and he would often times rush off to protect innocents in Twilight Town from rogue Nobodies. And though Roxas was a very gruesome fighter with impressive ambidexterity, he wasn’t stumbling over his feet anymore. He seemed more cautious when rushing around the field. She almost envied how he’d improved. Perhaps she’d ask Aqua for some advice on her own form with the Keyblade.

Xion learned to wield mostly from Roxas. Though everything she’d learned was before Roxas learned to dual-wield. No one was quite sure how he’d managed it. The initial theories held strong for a long time. Roxas being in possession of Ventus’ heart, as well as being the Nobody of a Keyblade wielder, granted him the use of two Keyblades: Sora’s and Ventus’. But he has continued to wield two keys even after he and Ventus were freed from Sora’s heart. He wasn’t using Xion’s Keyblade, as she still had her own.

It was a mystery, but one no one believed it to be of grave importance. Perhaps Roxas simply proved himself worthy of two keys. It seemed that simple. Sora had done the same: not having been bequeathed a Keyblade, just proving himself capable to wield one.

She scribbled a few more times, trying her best to sketch his mouth. She’d fixed Axel a little more. She herself looked fine. The sunset orange colors of the sky matched her memory. And the proportions seemed to match reality. She actually enjoyed the image. She didn’t want to erase it and start all over. It was a perfect gift for Roxas to wake up to.

He was still sleeping. But his expression had changed a little more. He didn’t look happier. If anything, he looked to be cringing. Did he wince? He just groaned. He’s waking up…

Xion’s smile disappeared, and her heart dipped. “Roxas…?” She reached forward with her right hand, left one placing the sketchbook and pencil on the mattress. Her finger wrapped over Roxas’ glove, and she tightened a bit. And a sharp pain drove into the back of her skull.

Her eyes snapped shut, and she flinched, shoulders squaring up while a little yip escaped her mouth. Xion stiffened. This feeling was… familiar. It was all too familiar. She’d felt this too many times before. She never wanted it to happen again.

They were memories. And they weren’t her memories. She knew what it felt like, to see the bits and pieces of someone else’s life. She’d stolen Sora’s memories of Kairi. She’d see them in her dreams. She’d felt that unrelenting passion that Sora felt to protect Kairi. Xion would feel whoever these memories belonged to.

What was she seeing? Whose voice? There’s grass. And it’s… not cold. But it’s not warm either. It’s hard to stand. To breathe. To even think. It’s all… empty. There’s nothing to feel.

Their head tilted up a little and glanced around. But they were hardly processing the surrounding forest or the reddish-orange walls nearby, the chained up gate with the ancient building resting behind it. As soon as they saw it, the memory seemed to slip away. Nothing would stick.

“I can give you purpose.”

Their eyes turned up across the dark figure in front of them. And their hand waved across their vision. Something bright and illuminated. Something he didn’t quite read or remember. Something he’d hardly ever remember.

The dark figure waved their hand. And the lights swirled around him. He wouldn’t know what this meant. He wouldn’t remember this meeting. He didn’t know the Hell he’d just gotten himself into.

The figure halted the lights, and a fifth symbol appeared amidst them all. They spelled out a name. A name he would call himself from that point onwards. The only name he ever knew for himself.

“Roxas…” He muttered in a raspy voice. That might’ve just been the first thing he’d remember.

There was a grin beneath their black hood and bright gleam in their orange eyes. “That is right… the new ‘you.’”

_A new… me?_

They turned and walked away, towards the clearing in the forest. Through the shadows and vanishing into the woods.

_New… me._

And the boy followed him mindlessly.

_A new me._

They kept walking through the woods. He caught up easily, though he had no reason to try. No purpose to be.

“This is our newest member. Take him back to the castle and get him ready, then bring him to me.”

“Huh?”

He hadn’t even thought to look up from the floor, to notice the other person. They’d stopped in the midst of orange buildings and a sun looming overhead. Darkened tendrils erupted from the ground beneath one of them, and they vanished through the mysterious portal. The boy didn’t move a muscle.

The one who remained, taller than he, fair skin, fluffy red hair and marks underneath their eyes, sighed and said, “Well, come on.” His gloved arm straightened out and dark flares spewed from the ground, creating the very darkness that had swallowed the one before.

The boy still didn’t move.

“...Hello?” The red-haired man rose one brow and stared.

The boy was swaying on his feet, like he didn’t know how to stand.

The man sighed and let his arm droop, the darkness vanishing. “So what do they call you?” Axel asked.

The boy blinked once.

“Let’s try that again.” Axel ducked his head for a moment and put both hands on his waist. He looked back up with minor annoyance in his green eyes.  “What’s your name?”

He seemed to process the question, if only a little bit. His face twitched a bit, like his body was moving for the first time. “...Ro...xas...” His voice was frail. He’d never spoken before.

“Okay, Roxas. I’m Axel.” He leaned down a bit, getting closer to Roxas’ face. “Got it memorized?”

They made eye contact. Roxas’ eyes looked empty.

“Well… let’s get outta here.” Axel muttered the words, hesitation in his voice.

Roxas moved just a little. His deep blue eyes shifting over an ilm or two. The first sign of any life in that body.

“Hmm? What is it?” Axel followed his gaze, now noticing the three children running in the distance. They must’ve only been fifteen or sixteen-years-old. Roxas might’ve been their age… at least, physically.

The kids were all holding something for themselves. Each of them, palms wrapped over a stick that held a cyan bar with such a distinct flavor.

Axel and Roxas stared at them for a moment more. The former glanced at Roxas again, then back at the kids. “....Why don’t we get some ice cream first?” A smile tipped his lips. He waited a moment to see if Roxas would respond, but the boy just stood there. Axel took a few steps forward. “Come on, I’ll even show you a good hangout spot.”

But when Axel turned around, Roxas hadn’t so much as taken his eyes off the other children. Didn’t even move.

Axel groaned. “...seriously?” He went back to Roxas’ left side and clapped a hand over his shoulder. Finally, the newborn started to show a little life. He practically jumped when Axel’s hand smacked him, looking up at Axel with wide eyes. They were still empty… but he was showing a little bit of fear. Or at least, he might’ve remembered what fear felt like.

Axel just smiled a bit, grateful to see a response. “Come with me.” His hand slipped off Roxas’ shoulder, and he started walking again. And to his relief, Roxas finally followed him.

_These are… his memories._

_I’m seeing Roxas’ memories._

_I’m…_

_No, I can’t be seeing these…_

_I’m not stealing them!_

Xion did everything she could to pull her hand away from Roxas’, still feeling stuck in his body, in his past. That was when he was first born. He always said he couldn’t remember his first few days very well. He’d only started to remember things when he’d met Xion. And she only started to remember when she’d met Roxas. When her very purpose of creation started, her replica body taking what wasn’t hers and-

Xion shook her head, and her hand yanked away from Roxas. She was back in his room, with the tile floors, brown walls, bookshelf up against the bed, the wide windows behind her letting sunlight trickle in. She was sitting on the bed with the white fabric with his body still resting next to her. Her legs dangled over the edge, tips of her boots barely touching the floor beneath. Her eyes locked on Roxas’ face. She was here. She was herself.

She kept staring at Roxas with wide eyes, gaping mouth. Terror swept over her being, making her heart beat louder. She hadn’t just stolen that memory, had she? She wasn’t being their puppet again… The replicas aren’t supposed to do that anymore.

_I’m not a thief… I’m not a puppet…_

Her hands shook just a little and she brought them over her arms, hugging herself.

_I’m not a puppet._

_They might’ve made this body, but I’m not their puppet anymore._

She ducked her head and turned away from Roxas.

_They named me, but that doesn’t mean they own me._

Xion was shaking.

_I was their first attempt, but they don’t have control over me anymore._

She might’ve even been.

“I’m not a puppet.” Xion croaked out. “I’m not…”

She’s not a puppet.

“Xion?”

She yelped and whipped her head around. He was awake. Deep blue eyes set on her. Furrowed brows and a little frown tipped on his lips. The white bandage on his cheek tainted a light red in certain spots where his skin bled.

Roxas pushed himself upright, stretching a hand out to her. “What’s wrong?” His voice was quieter.

Xion stared at his glove and cringed away, moving a little farther down the bed, where Roxas couldn’t reach her. His hand twitched, and he stopped. He leaned back a little, giving Xion the room she needed.

They met eyes. Roxas had already seen the small tears dripping down her jaw, but it didn’t look just sad. It looked like terror. Like trauma.

“Don’t touch me…” She mumbled it.

“I-I won’t.” He bent his legs in a bit, now sitting more upright. “Tell me what happened.”

Xion’s hands shook where they were clasped over her chest. “I didn’t mean to… to take the memories from you.”

Roxas’ eyes narrowed, and he tilted his head.

“These memories are yours…” She sniffled. “I’m… I’m doing it again, I’m taking them.”

He felt his own heart skip a beat at her admission. “What memories?”

“When you were born. I saw them when I… grabbed your hand.” She seemed embarrassed to admit it. Roxas glanced down at his palm. “I took them, and I didn’t mean to, I’m _sorry._ ” Xion’s voice cracked a bit, and her hands flew up to her mouth, covering it and silencing herself.

He curled his fingers in a bit and met her gaze again. The frown vanished, and his face softened. A little smile pursed his lips. “You didn’t take anything, Xion. It’s okay. Here, look.” Roxas moved a bit forwards, towards her still shaking frame

“No no, Roxas-”

“It’s okay.” He cut her off before she could keep rambling. He’d move a bit across the bed, now sitting on his knees. He reached forward as gently as he could. One fully covered hand and the other clinging to torn fabric wrapped over both her wrists, pulling them away from her tear-stricken face.

He held tight. They both stared down at the other’s palms, looking over their details. Xion’s fair skin, her hardened palms from the endless fighting they’ve had to do over the years. Yet still delicate like the beautiful magic she would cast with such grace and efficiency, anyone would stop and stare. Something she prided herself over more than her use with the Keyblade. Something that was difficult to imitate or copy from someone else.

“See, it’s fine.” Roxas tilted his head up. “You didn’t do any wrong. I didn’t forget anything.” He was smiling a little bit.

“But… what I saw…” She was at a loss for words and couldn’t look at his face.

“Xion, you are _fine._ ” He shook her hands a little, rattling her limbs to try to drag her back. “I promise, you didn’t take anything.”

She sniffled once. Shoulders shivering and a few little tears slipping off her face. Her eyes made contact with Roxas’, his warm smile solidifying his words. He was okay.

“S-sorry.” Xion took one hand away and rubbed her face, wiping off some tears.

“It’s okay.” Roxas let his hand rest on the bed.

Xion’s wrists dropped to her legs, and she stared absently ahead. A little frown on her face, furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. She blinked a few times, letting a few more tears loose.

Roxas wasn’t quite sure what to do. He’d only ever seen Xion cry once before. And that one time, all he could think to do was run towards her and… do what? What was I gonna do if Axel hadn’t run forward to hug us? I’m not good at comforting people…

But maybe just talking would help.

“What did you see?” He asked.

Xion didn’t say anything for a moment, but she looked to be collecting her thoughts. “I thought… I saw Xemnas.”

The name made Roxas stiffen a bit.

“He was… talking to me about finding purpose… He used the word ‘answers.” Xion shook her head. “There were lights and… when they stopped moving…”

“It was my name, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I remember that now…” Roxas closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“‘Now?’”

“I didn’t before.”

“Why?”

He opened his eyes again. “Do _you_ remember your first few days?”

“Not very well…”

“So why would I start remembering things now?”

Neither of them really had an answer.

Xion tilted her head and glanced off towards the desk, where Roxas’ belongings waiting for him to pick them back up. “And how come I was able to see it?”

“Dunno. But I remember that. So you’re not stealing memories, that’s not happening again.”

“Did you go by the mansion at all recently? Maybe being near it just… reminded you.”

“No. I haven’t been there at all.”

He hadn’t been near that mansion in some time. Maybe he’d run right by it when chasing down a stray Nobody. He didn’t exactly like the place. The last time he’d gone inside, he walked out a different person, quite literally.

That mansion where Naminé worked to get Sora back in one piece. He still had no idea how she managed everything she did. How her powers worked or to what extent. He just knew Naminé could tamper with Sora’s memories if she so chose. And she’d previously promised to never do it again.

The old mansion where he’d been forced to finally sleep. To rest and let someone else take care of everything. To wait for time to pass, for things to change, and for the right time to come back and set things right.

Roxas’ blue eyes popped open and he straightened up a bit. What… was _that_ feeling? ‘Set things right?’ Where did this come from? I never fell asleep in that mansion. Sora just… took me back. I did wait for things to change… but…

This feeling felt wrong. Like it wasn’t something _he_ was supposed to be feeling. It belonged to someone else. These emotions he held inside may have been his, but that one? No, that… that was foreign. That wasn’t Roxas.

“Do you know anything about that old place?” Roxas asked.

“Oh, uh…” Xion glanced off. “No… I’ve only heard rumors about a ghost in the window… But we’ve both seen that place, it’s just abandoned.”

“Then how come that’s where I was born…”

The two stared each other in the eyes, trying to read the intent behind the words. Roxas was first born outside that mansion. He woke up face-first in the grass, and when he stood up, Xemnas was there to name him.

“Why did I appear outside of that mansion?”

“Sora had never been there before…” Xion raised a hand to her chin.

“And it’s not where he turned into a Heartless. Wouldn’t I have just…” He was struggling to find the word, waving his hands in front of him. “Just shown up in Hollow Bastion?”

“You should have…” They met eyes again. “Why didn’t you?”

Neither of them had an answer.

“I shouldn’t have appeared in Twilight Town.” His eyes lowered, but he wasn’t looking at Xion anymore. “I should’ve been born right there, right when Sora disappeared.” He slapped his hand on the mattress. “How come I’m only remembering this NOW?”

“I don’t know.” Xion shrugged. “I don’t know, Roxas.”

“We have to go there.” He moved his legs and his boots were on the floor. “Now, we need to go there.”

“W-wait! Roxas!” Xion shuffled off her knees and off the bed. But Roxas was already throwing the door open to his room and heading down the hall. “Roxas, hang on!”

He kept walking down the dark hallway. “I’m gonna go get Ventus, and we’re going there right n-” All at once, his legs started to move awkwardly, and he slammed into the wall on the right side of the hall, quickly shutting up upon making contact. His shoulder hit first, and he slumped a bit against the surface.

“You’re still recovering, you need to be careful!” Xion ran up to his side and grabbed his left arm. He groaned and pressed his right palm on his head, both eyes shut. “You got beat up pretty bad earlier.”

“That wasn’t a dream…?” He smiled a bit. “Great.”

“Ventus needs time to recover, too. And Vanitas.” She tried to hold him steady, but Roxas was already moving forward again. “You three need to rest!”

“What if this has something to do with Ven?” He kept walking… no, he was stumbling. “Or Sora? What if it’s linked to Sora?”

“I-… Roxas, please.” She pulled on his arm now and stopped him in his tracks. “Rest. We’ll figure this out once we’re ready.” She glanced down at the arm, noting the torn cloth revealing his dark skin beneath. When did this happen?

He groaned and stared down the hall.

“Roxas.”

“I knooooow.” He groaned. Xion was right and he hated to admit it. He wasn’t in a good condition whatsoever to throw himself or anyone else into a fight. But… he didn’t have to drag anyone else with him. No one else would have to help. “I… I need to talk to Aqua.”

“About what?”

Roxas didn’t say anything. But he started to walk forward again. His boots scraped the tiles and echoed down the dark hall. Trudged onwards and to the staircase. Xion wouldn’t be able to stop him.

So she followed close behind him, standing by to grab him if he ever started to slip. He got down the stairs, although slowly. He was still feeling the pain of the sword ramming into his chest. There might’ve been a bruise there now. And he was only just now starting to feel the stinging on his cheek.

The doors to the west wing swung open as Roxas rose his left hand to his face. He could feel the white bandage covering the fresh cut. But that wasn’t his concern anymore. There was another matter to settle.

He pulled himself back up a flight of stairs, to the east wing. Xion still followed behind, each of his stumbles making her wince. But he refused to let himself trip and fall. Ventus’ room was at the end of the hall, and it was open.

Roxas started to press against the wall just a yalm away from the frame and he leaned over to look through. It looked the same as it did a couple of days ago, sun shining down through the glass over a body in a bed. Aqua kneeling down next to the bed, talking to him. Terra, with his arms crossed, standing idly by.

“-find it, Ven. But you and Roxas still need to worry about training.” He finished. “You can’t both up and leave when we don’t even have a lead on where they took the Master’s Keyblade.”

Ventus started to sit upright a little more. “But-”

“I know you want to find it and make sure the Master rests well.” Aqua cut him off. “But it’s really important that you’re ready for this kind of stuff.” Her head tilted down. “The three of you were beaten in minutes and hardly got away with minor injury. Vanitas is in a much worse condition.”

Ven swallowed, and his face twisted a bit. “What happened to him?”

“Shoulder wound… very messy…” Terra grimaced and closed his eyes. “You didn’t want to be there. So just be thankful that he’s gonna be alright.”

The young boy loosened, his shoulders drooping and eyes falling down on the floor. “I’m sorry about this…” He shook his head.

“It’s not your fault, Ven.” Aqua consoled. “But now you know just how strong those things can be. So we know to be more careful with them.”

“It’s not just that, I-” He searched for the right words. “I should’ve been able to stop it before it dragged me off… And now there’s a broken window in one of the rooms and-”

“It’s okay.” Aqua’s voice was soft. She raised up her right hand and placed it on Ven’s left cheek, brushing his skin with the tips of her fingers. “We’ll be fine. We’ll keep you safe.”

Ven leaned a bit into her palm. There was still a thin strip of bandage down the right side of his face. Light red blotches scattered through the white fabric. It would have to be changed soon enough. But the throbbing pain in his temples didn’t bother him much anymore, now that he’d gotten a chance to rest. Now that he’d been healed a bit by Aqua’s adept use of magic. Now that his friends were here to comfort him. To keep him safe.

Ven smiled at Aqua and lifted his eyes to meet hers. A gentle and nurturing look that Ven had grown to recognize to be accompanied with the light touches to his face or shoulder. Aqua really did care for Ventus, like any friend would. Terra’s own comforting gaze, a small grin, and wide eyes filled with resolution to protect those he cared for. That same look that shed tears when the three reunited for the first time in a decade.

They had promised a long time ago already to keep him safe. When the Master was first felled, and the three were to fight Xehanort at the graveyard. When he’d gone and asked them to destroy him if it was necessary to stop whatever plan the old master had in store. If only they’d gone through with it, maybe the past dozen years could’ve been…

No. Don’t think like that. Everything that happened is in the past, and it can’t be changed. Moping over this stuff isn’t going to make me feel any better about it. It’s not my fault, what Xehanort did to me… to Vanitas. I can’t blame myself for it all.

Pieces lie where they fell. We’ve been picking them up for years now. We’ll keep picking them up until we’re done.

“Might’ve… also been my fault.”

Aqua straightened up and turned away from the bedside to the open door. Roxas was standing at the frame, one hand placed on the wood, to keep himself steady. He looked distressed… and ragged. And Xion was standing right there next to him. She looked ready to catch him if he fell.

“I didn’t get to do much to stop the Nobodies…” He sighed and avoided eye contact with any of the three now staring at him. His hand drew up to his face, where the cut was. “Was kinda useless, too.”

“You guys just need more practice, I’m sure.” Terra tried a hand at comfort. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. We’ll find his Keyblade eventually.”

“I… might have an idea of where we can start looking…” Roxas mumbled.

Xion took one step forward. “Roxas…”

“Where?” Ven was all the more interested.

“It’s in Twilight Town.” Roxas said. “But if I’m gonna go there… There’s something I need to do first.” He still wasn’t making eye contact with anyone. He took a few steps into the room.

Aqua’s eyes narrowed a bit, and she stood up, turning towards him. Roxas was very unsteady on his feet. It was a miracle he wasn’t falling forwards just standing in the doorway.

He stopped in front of her. It was silent. For some time. Like there were words being said, but no one could understand them.

Roxas tilted his head up and met Aqua’s gaze. “I can’t train here anymore.”

Like a weight had been dropped in the center of the room, there were silent gasps from everyone. Roxas’ face twitched a bit, like he’d regretted what he’d just said.

“Wh…” Aqua wasn’t sure how to respond. She stared down at him with wide eyes. “Why?”

“It’s… way too important that we figure out why all this is happening. And I can’t do that if I’m stuck here, having to train with you guys every day.” Roxas’ gloved hands tightened a bit. “And it’s not fair if me being here drags you all into it.”

“What… specifically, are you talking about?”

“The memories. The Nobodies showing up. Whatever Larxene was talking about, that... that ‘calamity.’” Roxas forced himself to look back at Aqua. “You guys deserve to rest after everything you’ve all been through.” Terra’s arms were slowly falling to his sides. “If I wanna get Ven’s memories back, I have to go out and find a way to do it.” His gaze rested on his twin. “I promised I would and I’m not gonna let anything get in the way of it.”

Ventus leaned forward a bit and he said almost immediately, “I’m gonna go with-”

“You have to finish your training here.” Roxas cut him short. “I’m not letting this take away your chance to be a Keyblade Master.”

Terra stared at him, still trying to gather his thoughts. “Roxas…”

“I’m sorry.” Roxas took a deep breath. “I have to.” The Nobody bowed his head, the hood ties and chains on his neck rattling as he did. “I’m relinquishing my right to be your apprentice. Thank you for everything you’ve taught me… but…” He was struggling to speak. “I need to-”

A hand slapped on his shoulder, making him freeze. He stopped talking almost immediately, head jerking up to meet a kind, blue gaze. Her brows were furrowed and she had a small smile pursing her lips. “Let us go with you?”

Roxas almost pulled away immediately at Aqua’s sudden request. “Wh- no. No! You guys have to-”

“That’d be pretty fun.” Terra shrugged, nodding just a little. “Would be a great way to get… reacquainted with the worlds.”

“But don’t you need to rest?!” Roxas pleaded.

“No more than you do.” Ven mumbled. He was upright now, both legs dangling over the edge of the bed. “It does sound like it’d be fun.”

Roxas stared at the three, utter disbelief carving its way into his heart. “You- TRAINING?”

“It’s not like we didn’t all run off at one point or another.” Aqua tried to smile. “I think it did us some good, too. Getting to see all the worlds like we did was a training experience all on its own. It might be a better way for _you_ to learn than the traditional way.” She held both hands clasped in front of her, the long white sleeves almost covering her gloved palms. “That might be just what you need.”

“And if we all go… no separation anxiety.” Terra mumbled. “I know Ven hates being alone.”

Ven flinched and nearly gasped. “S-so?!”

Aqua almost started laughing. “It’s not a bad thing, Ven. It just means you really care about your friends. Which is why I’d hate it if Roxas suddenly up and left.” She looked back at the black-coated blond. “You’re both… very close. With or without this… weird memory thing going on, I’m sure you two would still be friends.”

They both looked away from Aqua to each other. Ventus and Roxas stared at the other across the room, still recognizing the other’s face. But as the days have passed, they’ve started to see less their reflections in the other person… but rather a friend they’ve both begun to make. To care about and to want to help. To give something for.

Ventus was the first to break away from the awkward stare. Which was strange, because in the past month, it was usually Roxas. But when he ducked his head and got off the bed, he immediately re-established eye contact and opened his mouth.

“You helped me way back then, Roxas. So I’d feel awful if I didn’t offer up my blade to help you now.” Ventus’ hands went to his waist and he leaned down a bit, to try to catch Roxas’ drooping gaze. “I’m gonna go with you. And I’d still go even if Aqua told me not to.”

Aqua straightened up and scoffed. “Ventus!”

The young boy flinched at his full name being shouted in such a scolding tone. But when he turned around, Aqua was smiling playfully. He returned a nervous one.

“Point still stands, we’re gonna help you, Roxas.” Terra chimed, catching everyone’s gaze. “We’ll follow you through this.” He’d folded his arms over his chest, the massive gauntlet still a bit dented from their spar earlier that day. “You still need to prove you can beat me in a fight.”

Roxas perked up a bit more. He didn’t look quite as sad.

“It’s good for you to be around them, Roxas.” Xion said. He turned his head to her, standing at his side. She was smiling. “Everyone here really cares about you, I can tell. And I do, too. So I’ll go and make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible.” Xion had both hands held behind her back and she was leaning forward a bit of the tips of her boots.

Was that a smile tipping his lips? He looked somber, though less depressed. Roxas sighed and shut his eyes. “Thank you, but you guys really don’t have to do this…”

“I said I’d train you, Roxas, and I meant it.”

“And I’m not about to let you run off without actually beating me in a spar.”

“You’re also not allowed to go off with my memories. I’d like those back _eventually_.”

Roxas’ shook a bit as he snickered. “Okay, okay. I get it.” Ventus followed in the light laugh, shoulders bouncing with joy, head ducking as he composed himself. “I… still think you guys need more time to rest.”

“I doubt we'll ever getting a moment’s reprieve,” Aqua sighed. “But we’ll keep working for it. For both ourselves, for you… and for Sora.”

All at once, Ventus, Roxas, and Xion jerked their heads toward Aqua when she said it. They all stared at her with wide eyes and mouths hanging ever so slightly open.

“I know you’re still worried about him. And we’re not gonna leave him behind.”

“Sora’s always been a priority since the moment he vanished. We haven’t forgotten.” Terra reassured. “If he has anything to do with these memories coming up or the Nobodies taking the Master’s Keyblade, then we’ll make sure to find him.

Ventus stared at Terra for the longest time. Then mumbled, “Chirithy, too… right?”

Terra’s face broke as he tried to suppress a laugh. “Yes. We’ll find them both.” He slapped a hand on Ven’s shoulder. “Promise.”

“Right…” Ven nodded and looked over at his twin. “Twilight Town, then.”

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow.” Xion interrupted before Roxas could say. “Just get some sleep tonight.”

Roxas hesitated to, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

She smiled. He was starting to lose the stubborn will when it came to softer issues. She was happy to see him turn around so quickly on leaving. And she would’ve begged for him to stay if the other three in the room hadn’t taken care of it. They really had come to care for Roxas more than she had thought. He wasn’t just a friend of Sora’s. He was their friend. He was their brother-in-training. Roxas belonged here.

The sun was setting outside, which was queue enough for everyone in the castle to start winding down for the day. Perhaps a little stargazing would be in order after the sunset, but this would be the last night Ventus would have a chance to secure decent hours of sleep. He needed it, too.

Roxas and Xion slowly walked down the hall and nudged a door open. Vanitas was still asleep in the bed. The black coat adorning his body in mostly one piece, though his shoulder was obscured behind some white fabric. Parts of the coat were pulled off to allow room for the bandages. A few of them were blotched red with the stray blood. The coat was horribly torn. He’d need something new for certain. But Aqua told them they could worry about it when his body had healed. When he was awake and wouldn’t beat someone senseless for messing with his body while he slept. It wouldn’t be nice to.

The sun had set that evening with clouds overhead, though fewer than there had been in the past few days. Snow pecked the window sills of each dorm, some of the chilly winds seeping through the broken window of one of the out-of-use rooms. A tarp placed over to prevent the room from freezing over, hopefully. They could fix it in the morning. And they could start planning out what to do then.

How to tackle the situation at hand? Roxas believes he has an idea as to where the Nobodies went when they took the Keyblade, because why else would he suddenly remember his birth? How did Ventus’ memories and past tie into this grandeur of a mess? Something about a calamity looming overhead… It was all strange. But it wasn’t the kind of strange they weren’t used to. Nothing more than someone’s heart being stowed away inside another person for a dozen straight years. Or someone’s entire existence being based on the memories of another person’s unrelenting compassion for the person he cared about most. They’ve each encountered a fair share of weird stuff, and no amount of abnormal occurrences could ever stop them. They’d take this situation on as they’ve found worked every time they needed help: as friends, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things that im VAGUE ON:  
> -Xion learned a bit about drawing from Naminé.  
> -Vanitas felt a loss of purpose after Roxas healed his heart and got him a body. He no longer had a lust to find his other half or to save himself from dying. So Xion introducing art to him was a nice way to cope ^^  
> -Xion did sleep that night, don't worry  
> -The book Roxas has been trying to finish is called, "Viculus," which Ventus has read before.  
> -Roxas knows full and well that he could potentially be triggering the memories when he kept reading into the night.  
> -Vanitas does genuinely want to try drawing more things :D  
> -Roxas feels actual guilt and sorrow when he looks at Eraqus' grave.  
> -The two Nobodies attacking were notably the Dragoon and the Samurai Nobodies, aka the ones that i had HELL FIGHTING IN KH2, FUCK THOSE THINGS.  
> -The Samurai left Roxas with a cut up his right cheek and a bruise on his chest where the sword's hilt hit. Vanitas' shoulder got torn by the Dragoon's lance, which was notably more severe, what with all the blood...  
> -Ventus was nabbed by the Samurai while he was cleaning out one of the older, unused dorms in the castle. The damn thing just snuck inside, grabbed Ventus, then crashed through a window and ran down the mountainside to where Roxas and Vanitas were, all the while dragging Ventus' body with it. Ventus making harsh contact with everything in the path is what caused his concussion, slight head injury, and the Samurai dragging him by the leg gave him the temporary limp.  
> -Vanitas was able to send a Flood after the Nobodies after they took the Master's Keyblade.  
> -When Roxas was knocked unconscious by the Dragoon, his own memories of his first few days started to return to him. I believe in canon, Roxas hardly remembers those days, if at all.  
> -Xion making contact with Roxas and seeing his memories is in part due to their connection through each other and through Sora. Note, this is NOT the same kind of connection between Roxas and Ventus, as Roxas has sorta "stolen" Ven's memories into himself.  
> -Xion does have fears that she will start to fulfill her previous role as a puppet again, so her seeing memories that aren't here seriously scared her.  
> -I wanna note, I have been making sure to leave the hints about where the story is going for the whole duration I've been writing it. So you CAN piece together the plot, although loosely because I haven't told you all the details. A few people have gotten close to the truth, I can tell you that ;) Though no one yet has been able to say the right words.  
> -Vanitas coat and bodysuit are practically ruined with the shoulder wound... heh.  
> -There is something going on with Vanitas sleeping so much. And I'll tell you what I did the rest of Tumblr: if you know the lore, Chapter 3 holds the answers ;)
> 
> The fic is going to gradually escalate from this point onwards. A few downhill swings, but tensions are rising folks! Play that track, Shimomura!  
> To note, a future project I have in mind is to write up my iteration of Union Cross as a side-story to Atone and Repay. However, my iteration of Union Cross involves... quite a bit of violence... specifically to do with what we now know happened to Ventus. I explicitly didn't mention it in chapter 7 because it was gruesome. There's a reason Roxas didn't want to remember it. 
> 
> but yeah prepare for vanitas content lolz


	9. Empyrean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of characters interacting in this one.   
> NOTE: Atone and Repay is on a short hiatus until further notice due to the release of "FINAL FANTASY XIV: SHADOWBRINGERS" and it's entire story taking my heart and mind hostage. Thank you for the continued support <3

He woke up in the middle of the night. Tall ceiling, dark shadows, the moon trickled in through the window. A chilling temperature coated the room. A burning sensation assaulted his shoulder. When he looked down at the ache, all he found were white bandages wrapped over his shredded skin.

Vanitas narrowed his already tired eyes and let his head hit the pillow again. He groaned and felt the need to roll onto his side. To apply pressure to the source of pain and hopefully alleviate it. But the second he even tried to move his arm, the wound shot through with pain and he winced trying not to yelp. It hurt more than he’d like to admit. 

This sort of pain was almost nothing compared to what he’d been through in the past. So why was it affecting him so gravely now? This wasn’t supposed to make him suffer anymore. He was supposed to be used to this. The pain was similar but…

Once he realized, he squinted his eyes open and growled under his breath, “Roxas…” It was _his_ fault that he was so weak now. The idiot’s ‘wishes’ to help Vanitas now stood to be the only thing that made him so fragile. This poor excuse for a vessel was hardly what Vanitas needed to fight properly. And these semblances of a connection between their hearts... The darkness was always his reliable weapon, but now Roxas’ heart was dragging his own away from it, towards the light. 

It wasn’t salvation. It was imprisonment. He’d been free to do as he pleased with darkness. Maybe there was some terrible torment to go with it, but he’d never taken his free use of such for granted. But now, with Roxas? He couldn’t leave the damn Nobody’s side. Or his brother’s, lest other unpleasant things happen… 

But it was admittedly better than before. And whatever came before ‘before.’ Whatever kind of torture he and Ventus had gone through when they were once one person. The memories were missing, but sometimes, he swore he could feel it. That pain. He’d figured it was spillover from Roxas, who was the holder of their missing memories. And as time seemed to pass, the pain only got sharper. To a point where Ventus was feeling it in the middle of the night, falling off his bed and screeching through tears. 

They should’ve known immediately what was going on, what was happening to Ventus and Roxas alike. It was as if they’d all but forgotten what Roxas was holding inside him and how it would affect him. How it would affect the two people it came from. They should’ve known as soon as Ventus started screaming. 

The two of them were closely intertwined now. What was causing this connection still wasn’t clear. Maybe it was their shared heart with Sora, but Xion hasn’t been showing any of the ‘symptoms’ that either twin was displaying. She should’ve been reacting the same, but Xion was completely separated from them. This was between Roxas and Ventus. 

They seemed content on somehow giving Ventus back the memories that belonged to them both. Vanitas was almost offended when the offer wasn’t given to him, but he also felt relieved. Roxas’ strife whenever he fell silent and his eyes went blank and the panicked tones in his voice afterward were enough to convince Vanitas that he didn’t need to remember those days. He didn’t need any more pain for himself. Better yet, it’d be great if someone else felt the torture for once. He’d almost prefer if it were Ventus, since the kid’s been going without it for so long, but getting it second-hand from Roxas was almost good enough.

Wait.

No.

No, why should they have to feel pain like that?

Neither of them have done anything to warrant it… 

Roxas nor Ventus should have to feel… anything like I did.

Vanitas groaned again and pressed his right palm to his face. _Roxas… You’re making me think this way, aren’t you…?_

It must’ve been getting obvious, how he was changing. Vanitas could tell he was acting differently than he ever had in the past. For the first time in a very, VERY long time, he didn’t resent Ventus with a burning passion. If anything, he almost… liked being around his brother. Most _certainly_ spillover from Roxas. He didn’t exactly hate the Nobody, either. It just became a hassle to be around either of them for too long. 

And it would continue to be a hassle. He needed to be here. In order to…

Where are they?

They’re here, they’re nearby but...

What happened, exactly?

His memory was still dodgy, from the incident yesterday. Why did he send an Unversed after the Nobodies? Yet more proof that there was spillover from the two boys. Roxas’ need to stop the Nobodies from dismantling the grave, and Ventus’ unbridled rage at bearing witness to the act of disrespect. Vanitas acted on both of their behalves to the best of his ability. Though...

He couldn’t remember where the Flood went. 

It might’ve been the one thing that he was looking forward to when he woke up back here, in his body. Although it was heavily damaged now. But maybe while waiting for it to heal, he could’ve talked about what he saw through the Unversed. He might be able to help Ventus find his Master’s Keyblade. It would be a small token to show his… ‘gratitude’ for letting him stay at the castle for as long as he has.

But now, he didn’t feel frustrated over not remembering for Ventus’ sake. Rather his own. Wherever those Nobodies went, it must’ve been a place he’d never seen before. A place with wondrous sights and something to fill his boring hours of the day. Someplace he could drag Roxas or Ventus to, where he could marvel or investigate… or maybe just draw what he-

Vanitas slapped his face with his right hand and grit his teeth, clenching both eyes shut. Stop doing that. What was _that_? Why would I ever think about something like that? That’s pitiful, to want to prance around to other worlds for the sake of… what, ‘fun?’ Is that REALLY what Roxas wants to do? Or Ventus? That’s… embarrassing. That’s stupid. It’s humiliating to even… WANT that.

And for all he would tell himself how bad it was that he was thinking this way… he couldn’t help it. He did want to go see other places. He wanted to see worlds he’d never been to before. He wanted to capture the memories on paper, so he could look at them and never had to risk losing them. He wanted those memories to stay with him for as long as possible.

But he couldn’t do much given his current condition.

It was getting towards sunrise, given the moon’s position outside the window. The skies were tinted blue, but hints of purple and orange rested on the horizon. The stars were fading and the clouds outside still dropped their little crystal flakes upon the land. The wind howled outside the windows, rattling the glass and shaking the chains. It must’ve been freezing outside. 

He couldn’t sit up at first, the pain being a bit harsher than he initially thought. But he managed upright him his left arm limp and the right pressing onto the bed to hold him up. Vanitas took a deep breath in and closed both eyes, already pondering what he needed to do. The pain would vanish over time, he was sure someone had cast a Cure spell of some sort on the wound. It felt numb, though it had its flare-ups. And he just wanted to be able to move his arm. 

Both legs dangled over the edge, the charcoal fabric over his limbs loose and ruffling as he moved. The cold air stung where the bandages didn’t cover his skin, though it was comforting. The cool air helped to lower his burning body’s temperatures. And perhaps if he’d just take the rest of his suit off and let his skin cool completely, he’d feel better. 

Vanitas squinted and scoffed at himself. Taking this thing off isn’t an option. I’ve never done it, and I need to fix it as soon as I can… They can’t see me like this…

It was somewhat embarrassing what had happened. He knew when he was collapsing that Terra, Ventus and Aqua alike would insist on healing him and keeping him in a fit condition to recover. And this was despite their previous harsh relationships and transgressions. He didn’t like how they must’ve treated him like a child that was sick with the flu. They shouldn’t’ve wanted to treat him like that. He’d done plenty of awful things to each of them, and nothing should say they owed him any of the kindness that they would give.

But here we were, in the dorm they’d given him. With a blanket thrown over his body to keep him warm. Bandages wrapped on an open wound after he failed to stop an intruder on their home grounds. They shouldn’t’ve cared about him. They should’ve just let him bleed out. It wouldn’t’ve been hard. They just had to turn around and forget he existed. 

“Why would we do that?”

Vanitas’ golden orbs popped open, and he gasped, whipping his head to face the door. He recognized their face immediately but almost said the wrong name. Roxas was standing in the doorway with the same black coat that Vanitas himself wore. Though the only damage done to it was the tattered sleeve on the Nobody’s left arm. The tendrils of the fabric so ripped away that there was hardly a glove on his palms and the threads trailed up to his elbow. 

Roxas himself was leaning a bit on the doorframe. He was staring at Vanitas, the deep blue hues of his eyes faded dark in the room, making the whites pop out a bit. His own expression twisted a bit, like he’d walked in on something he shouldn’t have. 

“Do what?” Vanitas mumbled, already looking away towards the wall, where a bookshelf stood as the only entertainment.

“I heard you...” Roxas’ eyes narrowed and he pushed off the frame of the door, pacing into the small room. “You know we care about, right? We wouldn’t just turn around if you got hurt.”

“I didn’t say anything like that.” Vanitas practically snarled.

“But that’s how you feel… right?” 

He didn’t have any quip for that. Roxas had him pegged. He was standing off to the side of the bed and looking down at Vanitas’ injured frame. He didn’t seem unsure of what he’d said either. That wasn’t some wild guess or an observation. He had actually…

Vanitas smirked and refused eye contact. “So, you’re finally figuring out how hearts work?”

Roxas’ eyes narrowed. “Have you been able to do that to me?”

“No. You’re not always so vulnerable. Can’t always feel what you are.”

“Is it possible to do this with Ventus?” He asked, eyes wide like a puppy.

Vanitas lips creased and he snorted trying to hide a laugh. “Always worried about him, huh.” He leaned back a bit on the bed and finally met Roxas’ gaze.

The Nobody flinched and his shoulders locked up. “So what if I am?” He snapped. “I’m just curious about things...” He seemed offended as he growled the words. 

They stared at each other, but neither spoke. The rigid atmosphere setting them both on edge, though to what degree was different. Roxas closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. “Sorry.” His voice was gravelly. “I just wanted to check on you…” He didn’t look angry anymore… Rather, he was concerned.

Vanitas’ golden eyes were half-closed and a small grin tipped his lips. “The Nobody _does_ have a heart…” He waited for Roxas’ snappy response, but it never came. When Vanitas looked back up at Roxas, he still looked just as worried. He really was maturing…

The dark-haired boy sighed and let his posture loosen. “It still hurts… but I’ll be fine.” His eyes flicked to the white strip on Roxas’ right cheek. “You must be suffering _so much_ worse.”

Roxas’ brows furrowed and he squinted, ignoring the self-degrading comment. “I can go get Aqua… She might be able to help a bit more.”

Vanitas returned the same look. “I’m fine.” He took in a deep breath and let his body loosen when he let it out. “I just need rest.”

That felt like a complete lie. Roxas kept staring at Vanitas’ frail frame. The white bandage aside, he _looked_ ill. The dried blotches of blood still staining what remained of that coat. His skin was naturally pale, comparing more to Ventus’ lighter tones than Roxas’. His black and fluffy hair was a spiked mess, the long tendrils going off in every direction and some pieces frayed and matted from lack of decent care. 

It looked pitiful. He needed to get cleaned up…

“You didn’t just wake up to check on me.” Vanitas mumbled.

“Well… no. We’re doing other things today…” Roxas glanced towards the bookshelves lining the wall on the left side. Books of all colors sitting there, waiting to be put to use.

“Spit it out then.”

“We’re going to Twilight Town again… and we may not be back for some time.”

Vanitas raised one brow. “Why…?”

“I think the place might be connected to yours and Ven’s past.” Roxas crossed his arms and tilted his head down. “Aqua and Terra agreed to come with us, so there isn’t gonna be anyone here.”

“Oh.”

The Nobody closed his eyes and his shoulders lifted a bit. “If you don’t wanna come with us, I wouldn’t blame you. I just thought I’d let you know, in case-”

“I’ll go.” 

He wasn’t expecting an immediate answer, and certainly not that one. Roxas’ head snapped up. He took a moment to draw in a breath. “Really?”

“Yes.” Vanitas huffed. 

Roxas looked him up and down. “Are you gonna be able to recover from… that?” He pointed towards Vanitas’ shoulder wound, still festering with the aches of yesterday.

Vanitas glanced at the white bandages. He drew his right hand up to the soft fabrics and pressed ever so slightly. The pressure faded through the strips and gave way against his skin and the wound beneath it. It wasn’t terrible like yesterday. But he would’ve preferred to be without this pain. 

“It’ll be fine…” He sighed. “Just… might need some time to fix the coat.” His golden eyes fell on the tattered remnants of cloth clinging to his body.

“You’d be better off getting something else entirely.” Roxas muttered. “I’m sure Ven and I have some spare things that would fit you. We can go-”

“Leave it.” 

Roxas didn’t say anything else. He was expecting the cold responses, but they seemed to come out of order. Vanitas was being welcoming first, then turning cold second. It seemed strange to Roxas, but he still didn’t know Vanitas enough to get a grasp on who he was. And he felt he should be mad at himself for even trying.

Vanitas was the one who’d shoved his way into Roxas’ heart, snagging the boy’s arms and legs, his body, his very soul, heart, and mind, and stealing it for himself. Roxas shouldn’t’ve felt the need to help Vanitas after such trauma, no matter how minimal. Riku had been possessed, as had Ventus. Terra still stands to be a culmination of what ten-years of the act could do to someone. He shouldn't have forgiven Vanitas in the slightest. What he’d done and the careless way he apologized afterward. It was cruel and heartless. 

He didn’t deserve much more of Roxas’ concern than just the passing check in to see if he needed help with anything… But somehow, the Nobody still felt that he needed to do something.

Roxas shut both eyes and let out a sigh. He wanted to blame this strange desire to care on their now linked hearts. A connection that Roxas sometimes wished hadn’t been established. Though at times, when he’d ponder the ups and downs of it, he’d loop back around to his initial reasoning to even bother staying with Vanitas in the first place, on the dark shores that day. Sitting by his side while his body and heart were dying and letting the tide run up to their legs. The soft sands beneath them both and the dim light of the world they reside in. Being with him to offer help was all he’d wanted to do. And in whatever ways he could, Roxas still wanted to help.

He shook his head. “No.” Vanitas swiveled just enough that he could meet Roxas’ steeled gaze. “No, you need better than…” He held out his right palm in gesture. “...that.” 

“Worry about it later. You have other things to look into…”

Roxas and Vanitas stared at each other. Roxas slowly drew in a breath and let it out, unblinking. His eyes drifted to the floor beneath his boots. “Right…” He did have something else he needed to do. Something he admittedly wanted to do more than check on Vanitas. Though the tugging connection between the two is what had stalled his first priority. And now he could focus on it. “We haven’t even told them about you.” 

“Yet they know about the stolen memories, don’t they.”

“...”

“You chose to omit me?”

“I didn’t know you were still alive!” 

“Huh.” Vanitas clasped his hands in front of him, though he barely moved his left arm. “That hurts, Roxas. They’re just as much my memories as they are your precious Ventus’. And yet here you are, acting like I’m barely apart of this mess.” He practically spat the words out.

“I didn’t say that-”

“It’s how you feel, I know. You choose to think that I’m not entitled to those memories.” The golden gleam was sharp and his words had a bite to them that Roxas was not expecting. “Because all I am is the darkness that used to fill _his_ heart.

“That’s not how it works at all.” Vanitas started to move a bit more, posture straightening up. “I told you like it is the day you found me on that beach, and somehow you still haven’t gotten it through your head.” His boots touched the tiles just a yalm away from where Roxas stood. “Those are my memories. They are your friend’s memories. ‘Ventus’ used to be the both of us.” He stood up straight and eye-level with Roxas. “And whoever we used to be… we’re the only ones left. And if you don’t want to accept that, then you’re not going to get my help with fixing how much you’ve screwed it up.” 

Roxas hadn’t moved back an ilm as Vanitas shoved closer and closer to his face. A number of days ago, he might’ve shrunk away in fear, still feeling the remnants of Vanitas’ heart shoved inside his own body. Where the darkness tempered their shared consciousness and twisted his own ability to even so much as think. But now, he wasn’t as afraid he could’ve been. Maybe the slightest bit of tension, but he wasn’t scared. 

“I know who you are and so does everyone else.” Roxas started in a low voice. “And you said it yourself: you two aren’t the same anymore. You can’t be who you used to be.” His voice slowly rose higher. His posture straightening where he was finding his words.

“You aren’t Ventus. You’re Vanitas. And I’m sorry,” He paused, really wondering if he should say it. “But if _you_ don’t want to accept _that,_ then we can’t even begin _trying_ to help you.” 

Roxas expected a snappy response almost immediately. But he didn’t hear anything. Vanitas stared at him, wide-eyed and a little shock planted on his frown. He hadn’t expected Roxas to say anything like that. He was usually so empathetic, and he couldn’t even try to say anything like that. It was almost nice to see this change in attitude. 

Vanitas’ face cracked a bit, and he ducked his head. He shut both eyes,letting a grin spread across his face. His shoulders bounced a bit and his hands raveled tighter as he snickered. It was a little unsettling. It made Roxas want to leave the room before he would be mocked for not thinking that any of this was amusing.

He slowly lifted his head and let the grin remain. “Yeah… That _is_ right.” Vanitas squinted a bit. “You’re right, Roxas… I couldn’t compare myself to him now…” The notion still bothered Roxas, but Vanitas didn’t seem _as_ perturbed. At least, not anymore.

Roxas didn’t want to waste this sudden optimism he’d found in the darkened boy. “How much longer do you need before you’d be ready to go?”

“Midday. And if not by then, just drag me with you.” He still had the smile, but it didn’t look mischievous… It seemed playful. Maybe even happy. 

The prophetic suddenness to jump to Roxas and Ventus’ aid wasn’t something Roxas would throw away. Vanitas was already difficult to talk to without causing any spouts or serious disagreements. If he really wanted to help now, and he had nothing to hold him back, they would take it. Roxas was sure that he and Ven would take any help they could get with open arms. 

But there was still someone else to ask for help. One other person who could possibly know about the place they needed to go. She’d lived there for some time while doing her work to help her friends. And she eventually lured Roxas there to return him to where he belonged. The very place where Roxas met the end of his existence, yet also the place that held onto the memories that he needed to return to his friends’ side. 

Roxas didn’t go back to his room immediately. Once the doors to the wing closed behind him, he leaned back on the wood, staring up into the high ceilings of the throne room. He’d seen the place plenty of times, the same twisted golden railings and beautiful white pillars and walls, the intricate decals slated over the tiles and the stained-glass adorning every crevice. It was dark, and moonlight trickled in and gave vast shadows to where it couldn’t reach. The room felt different. It was bigger. It was more empty. 

Roxas slumped a bit more against the door and slowly slid down it, eyes shut -with no decency in his posture. He’d been thinking about their planned visit to Twilight Town the whole night. Wants to go to the mansion visiting him in dreams and forcing his body awake. Like a child eagerly awaiting a birthday celebration the next day. He felt naive, childish, he didn’t feel his age… Or rather, he was feeling exactly his age. A one-year-old boy with nary a grasp on reality as a whole. Everyone around him seemed content with waiting through the night till they could leave. But Roxas just wanted to go now.

He still needed to ask someone for help. And he needed to be honest and let everyone know what was happening to him. One of the first things that everyone had agreed on, shortly after Sora left to find Kairi, was that they needed to be open with their issues. Trying to handle everything on their own was what led to the mess of their current reality. They couldn’t try to hide what ailed them. Being open and honest was the best way to handle everything.

So Roxas was prepared for the verbal scolding he would receive for not so much as mentioning Vanitas to Naminé. The gifted artist would always send messages to Roxas and ask how things were advancing with Ventus’ memories. But he was never honest. He never wanted to give her more things to worry about. She was already going about to other worlds with Riku and Kairi. And she didn’t need any more strife to put up with. Not after everything she’d been through in Castle Oblivion and working under DiZ. 

Desperate times called, though. And Roxas couldn’t think of anyone else who would possibly know about that old mansion. Ansem, perhaps, but Roxas would rather talk to Naminé about it. Naminé, at least, was his friend. He was hardly thinking of his actions, yet all the while dreading them and what the outcome would be. His phone had already slipped into his exposed hand. Roxas scowled a bit and reminded himself, again, that he needed to wear something different. 

He took a deep breath, then pressed his fingers over the screen. Naminé’s smile in the photo popped up and he pressed the screen one more time.

She didn’t answer right away. Roxas stared at the screen and clutched the phone with both hands, trying to think of the words to say, to properly articulate what’s happened in the past week. Naminé was typically patient when it came to listening to the confusing story bits. She was eager to learn who Aqua and Ventus were and where the two and Terra came from. Terra and she had apparently met each other, but only once before. It was hardly a meeting, though. Naminé just nudged the wielder into battle, to save them from a grueling fate. Still an act that notably saved their lives. 

The screen flickered once and illuminated a bright color. There was a face he recognized, though the person, he was a little caught off-guard. Roxas had almost completely forgotten that she was there, too.

“ _Hello?_ ” Her voice was a whisper.

Roxas stared at the screen with wide eyes. “Kairi?”

The red-haired girl’s face softened, her bangs dripping a bit over her deep blue eyes. She almost looked just like Xion. _“It’s good to see you, Roxas.”_

“You, too. Uh, I don’t wanna be rude, but where’s Naminé?”

Kairi turned her head and looked off to the left, where Roxas couldn’t see. _“She’s still asleep and so is Riku. I’m the only one up.”_

“Ah.”

_“Did you need something?” A playful smile tipped her lips. “Or did you just wanna talk to her?”_

Roxas felt his face heat just a little and he sputtered out, “I-I just wanted to tell her something important! But it can wait till she wakes up!” What he’d said was true… though Kairi was also right. 

_“Did something happen to you and Ventus?”_

Roxas’ heart calmed for a moment when she said his name. Naminé must’ve told her and Riku about their current plight. Though to what extent, he had no idea. 

“Nothing… too bad.” He didn’t want to mention the other issue. “But the memories are starting to be more of an issue. I wanted to ask Naminé about a place I saw.” 

_“Would you prefer over call… or in-person?”_

Roxas stared at Kairi, a little surprised by the question. It would be easier if done over call. Much easier, less of a hassle for them. They wouldn’t have to rush out to the world from wherever they were in the stars. And the awkwardness of talking to her over the phone was much easier to cope with than it would be face to face.

But Roxas still pondered the question. He wanted to see Naminé again and know that she was still doing okay. He wanted to be able to hug her and know her comforting hug. Ventus and Xion were already assuring him that they would be there by his side. Aqua and Terra would protect Roxas and help him along with his motives. But he just wanted to see Naminé now. And Kairi knew that.

“In-person.” Roxas muttered.

Her smile spread a bit. _“I’ll tell them as soon as they wake up. Be seeing you, Roxas.”_

“You too, Kairi.” 

Her image vanished from the screen, and the phone returned to the basic layout that it always did when a call had ended. Roxas stared for a moment more before he slumped a bit against the wooden door. His arms slipped down to his sides and laid on the stone. His coat splayed out beneath him coating the floor. He felt tired, suddenly. Like everything he’d worked so hard for, everything he’d done to get to this point, was suddenly catching up. 

There was a creaking directly behind him. For a moment, he thought it was from the door, where his body leaned against it. But the support on his back started to give away, and Roxas started to slip. 

The door opened behind him, and Roxas squeaked, eyes widening and his body falling backwards. His head hit the stone, and his arms slapped just after. A nudge of pain in the back of his skull, and he clenched both eyes shut. 

“What are you doing…?”

When he opened his eyes and looked straight up, he saw his upside-down reflection. Ventus looked drowsy, blinking his tired eyes and trying to process what he was looking at. He still wasn’t hearing the red-collared jacket that he loved so much. 

Roxas stared at him and then realized the question he’d asked. He moved upright and pressed both hands on the floor, moving both legs under him and straightening up. Ventus’ eyes lazily followed. 

The Nobody messed with one of the sleeves of his coat, pulling it back over his wrists like it was supposed to be. “I was just sitting there, no reason.” He glanced at Ven once and then looked away.

“Who were you talking to…?” Ven’s voice was a little raspy. 

“...Naminé.” 

His eyes narrowed, and a little smile appeared on his face. “You miss her that much?”

Roxas’ face started to heat again, and he was sure that Ven could see the red tones in his skin. His lips straightened a bit as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “N-no!” His voice cracked. Roxas stiffened a bit and covered his mouth with one hand. It hardly ever cracked when he talked normally. 

Ventus stared at him for a moment, then his face twisted into glee and he snickered. His arms hung loosely at his sides and shoulders bounced a little at his laughter. 

Roxas turned his head away and mumbled, “Shut up…” 

“It’s not bad that you wanna see her.” Ven tried to offer comforting words. He put one hand on Roxas’ shoulder, shaking the boy a little. “I’m sure Naminé wants to see you, too.”

“Shut. UP.” Roxas barked the last word. 

Where the Nobody continued to feel ignominy for the rest of the hour, the other denizens of the castle all started to wake up. Roxas nor Ventus were quite sure what the day held. Usually, they would report to the main hall at sunrise, and training would ensue from there. But there wasn't any training today. They had other places to go.

The two stood by the thrones and awaited the others to join them. If they were supposed to fill their free time or not was beyond them. A spar would be good practice for them both, but it might tire them for the rest of the day. 

Neither of them spoke to each other. But it wasn’t the awkwardness keeping them from talking. They just had nothing to say. Nothing that needed to be discussed. The objective for the day had already been established yesterday night.

The doors in the west opened first, just as the sun started to peek through the windows. Terra pulled the door shut behind him. He wore what he always did, his most comfortable training attire.

Naught more than a passing greeting between him and the two twins. Terra didn’t seem to know what to do either. Soon enough, Xion followed him, still wearing the black top and white skirt. Her heels clicked on the floor as she paced across the room. And Aqua was just minutes later.

She looked from face to face, finally stopping on Ven’s. “Is Vanitas going?”

Ven straightened up for a moment. “Oh, uh… I don’t-”

“He is.” Roxas cut him off. “I talked to him. But… he may not be the only one.”

“Did we miss someone?” Terra muttered.

“I asked Naminé to come by. She stayed in Twilight Town for a while, she might know something about that place.” 

If Naminé did happen to know about the mansion and the secrets it held, then it was all the better that she came with them. She must’ve known the layout better than anyone. She would be an excellent guide. 

The light outside the window was covered in shadow for a single second, something passing between it and the sun. Everyone flinched and jerked their heads up to the sight. “They’re here.” Aqua muttered. She walked towards the steps and disappeared behind the pillars. 

Roxas almost followed her, but his rapid beating heart made him stay by Ven’s side. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Why was he feeling this way now? He’d only seen Naminé a few days ago and he wasn’t so anxious as he was today. He felt a bit scared to see her, like he might screw up and embarrass himself in front of everyone he’d started to share a home with.

Ven had noticed almost immediately, when Roxas started fidgeting with his hands and tapping a boot on the floor. Terra and Xion were talking quietly to each other, maybe about a topic that would’ve interested Ventus. But he was concerned for his friend. 

“She’s gonna be happy to see you.” Ven mumbled, nudging Roxas with his elbow. 

“Is she…?” Roxas looked at Ven. “She’s gonna be upset that I didn’t tell her everything…”

“What didn’t you say?”

“I never mentioned Vanitas.”

That would be a rough one to explain, given Roxas’ hand in Vanitas’ revival. And how it still might be affecting him. 

“Or the way the memories were affecting us.”

Such would cause Naminé concern, given that she’d promised she would fix it before it could get worse. Roxas had promised to tell her if anything else changed, something he hadn’t been doing.

“Or the… past.” 

That might’ve been the worst of it all. They still had no logical conclusion for why Roxas had appeared in Ventus’ past life. Years upon years before the Nobody would ever be born and somehow, he was there.

“That hasn’t happened again, right? The last time you were back there was with me?”

“In that cloudy place, yeah.” 

“Did we ever find out what that place was?”

“No… But maybe going to Twilight Town will tell us.” Roxas crossed both arms over his chest. “I promise we’re gonna find out what’s causing this.”

Ven smiled a bit. “You don’t have to worry about it so much.”

“I do. These aren’t my memories, they’re yours and you deserve to have them.” 

“R-Roxas…”

“I made a promise. I’m gonna keep it.” Roxas smiled.

Ven stared a moment more. Then ducked his head and huffed. “Alright.” He raised it back up to meet the same blue-eyed gaze. “And I promise I’ll be right there with you.” 

The doors to the castle opened again. There were footsteps coming from the stairs left of the thrones. Three figures behind Aqua, all keeping pace with her. The tallest among them adorning the very same clothes he wore to the Keyblade Graveyard. Though his silver hair looked to be a few ilms longer. Two girls following next to him, one with a pink dress, accented with black. And the other wearing a plain white one and blue shoes to match. 

As soon as they took notice of the others in the room, warm smiles filled the empty air. Roxas was grateful that Naminé’s first instinct wasn’t to run up to _him,_ but rather Xion. The two embraced and Xion giggled a bit as Naminé’s hug tightened. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” The blonde girl laughed. 

“You didn’t forget me again, did you?”

“No! I promise!” Naminé’s grip loosened. “How are your drawings?”

Xion beamed and clasped both hands in front of her. “I’ve been getting a lot better. I drew Roxas and Axel the other day. I’ll have to show it to you.”

“Please do.” A polite smile pursed the girl’s lips. 

Riku and Kairi both smiled at the reunion. Naminé had told them about Xion’s new found hobby of drawing. The two were close friends, a friendship that made their hearts warm. And it gave them something to look forward to telling Sora once they found him and dragged him home. 

Naminé let go of Xion and turned. “Now, _you._ ” Her normally quiet voice became demanding as her gaze hardened when looking at Roxas.

The boy stiffened a bit and found himself lost for anything to do or say. 

“You didn’t tell me about something?” Her eyes narrowed.

“I… uh, well I didn’t…” He stared down at the floor, blue eyes wide with dread. “I didn’t… tell you how much had changed…”

“What changed?” Naminé stepped closer to Roxas.

“I’m… The memories are starting to… be different-”

Her hand landed on his shoulder, and he froze. He barely met her eyes. Her blonde hair dripping a bit over her face, the rest brushed over her shoulder. 

“Is it hurting you?” 

He was certain he was blushing. He shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. “N-no! I’m okay, no pain at all!” He tried to smile.

“Then,” Naminé lifted her left hand up. “What is this?” She pressed her fingertips against his cheek, where the bandage covered his skin. 

Roxas didn’t say anything. The cut had nothing to do with the memories. But his voice wasn’t working past his flustered heart. 

Ventus sighed and spoke up, “A lot happened yesterday.” Roxas was struggling to talk to Naminé as it was. He needed someone else to do it, lest he pass out from embarrassment. “Roxas was just caught in the mess.”

“You got hurt, too…” Kairi mumbled. She could see it more clearly, the white bandage on Ven’s face. “What happened?”

“Well-”

A door opened. The sound of the wood shoving out of frame echoing about the room. In such a loud and abrupt manner, whoever had opened it had nearly no regard for courtesy. Riku and Kairi swiveled on their feet to the source of the noise. There was a door open on the edge of the throne room, brown with gold trim and a handle. Something slipped through the crevice and they pulled the door shut behind them. Someone with the same spiky hair and the same tired frame and the same build as the person they missed dearly.

Vanitas huffed and lifted his right arm to the back of his head. His eyes closed as he stumbled across the throne room’s tiles. “Didn’t realize you were all awake already…” His tone spiked with annoyance, as if he didn’t want to be here. When he finally looked up at the group by the thrones, he saw a few people that he’d only seen once before. Vanitas stopped in his tracks and stared.

Kairi stared back. The two made eye contact for a moment. Even though his eyes were a different color… he looked just the same. His hair looked a little longer, too. Like he hadn’t cut it for a while. And it was darker. He had a ragged piece of black clothing draped over his body, torn away at his left shoulder and covered again in the white stripes. But that was him. His skin was paler. But that was him. That was-

“S-Sora…?” Kairi muttered. 

Vanitas’ eyes narrowed. “What…?”

“SORA!”

Before Roxas or Ventus could even speak, to correct Kairi, she’d already torn across the throne room. Roxas lifted up a hand, but she was gone. She was rushing towards the boy she loved… Or at least, someone that looked like him.

Vanitas didn’t try to move out of the way, he didn’t even have the seconds. 

Kairi came barreling towards him, and she tackled him. Vanitas squawked and lost his balance, falling backwards on the floor with a loud bang. Kairi landed on top of him, she desperately wrapped her hands around Vanitas’ body.

“Sora, where have you been?!” She yelled at him. Kairi let her face rest on his unwounded shoulder and hugged tighter.

Vanitas didn’t do anything. He laid there for a moment, letting Kairi hug him all she pleased. He wanted to yell at her to get off and go away. He wanted her gone, and he didn’t want this girl to be making contact with him. She was calling him the wrong name, too. And a name he hated. He just wanted to shove her off and leave her on the cold tiles.

But for some reason, he didn’t. For some reason, once she’d made contact, Vanitas didn’t want to pull away. He almost wanted her to stay there. To keep hugging him. To hold him and remind him what this felt like. When was the last time he’d ever been hugged? When was the last time anyone had ever… liked him?

He didn’t listen to his heart and scoffed. “I’m not Sora.” 

Kairi was nuzzling into his shoulder when he said it. And she froze. 

“I’m not Sora, get off.” He repeated once she didn’t.

Kairi pressed both palms on the stone and pushed her body upright. She stared down at the boy she had pinned. No, that had to be Sora. Who else looks like this? His eyes are different, sure. But… so what?

“You look… just like Sora…” Kairi mumbled. 

“Yeah, I know.” He snapped. “I have for the past decade, now GET OFF.”

Even his voice was the same, if only this one was a bit colder. 

“Kairi, get away from him…” A low voice spoke. Kairi turned her head, and Vanitas followed her line of sight. Riku was standing above them both. He glared at the black-haired boy, his Keyblade glistening in his palm. 

“But, this is-” Kairi began. 

Vanitas groaned loudly, interrupting the girl’s senseless ramblings. “First of all, SHE’S the one that jumped ME. Don’t point that thing at me.” He rose one hand in a gesture to the weapon. “And I already told her to get off, don’t play hero and act like I did something wrong!”

Kairi’s brows furrowed and she stared down at him. When he looked back to her, she didn’t see the tender thoughtful gaze that Sora always held. She only saw anger. Spite. Sorrow.

Kairi rolled off of Vanitas and sat on her knees. Vanitas huffed and let his eyes close, both arms resting on the stone like he’d just finished an intense spar and needed to lay down. She stared at him, still recognizing her friend’s face over his. 

Riku’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to better look at Vanitas. “Who are you?”

Vanitas stared back at him. Then shut both eyes, and a smaller sneer of a grin tipped his lips. “Says he cares about me, then doesn’t bother bringing me up...” He muttered under his breath. “That’s a story for _him_ to tell.” His left palm lifted off the floor and turned up, the tips of his fingers pointed in Roxas’ direction.

Roxas hadn’t so much as moved from Ventus’ flank. His eyes still trained on Vanitas and wary of anything he might try. Even if he was… growing to care about the boy, it was like caring about a dog that was prone to biting visitors. And now it felt like he was itching to bite someone else.

Ventus stared at Roxas, still unmoving and static in his expression. He wasn’t going to speak up… He might’ve been too scared.

He sighed and took one step forward, one step between the Nobody and his ‘brother.’ “Roxas doesn’t have to talk about it if he doesn’t want to.” His footing shifted a bit more, like he was moving into a better position if he were ready to fight. “We don’t have to know how it happened.”

“Ven,”  Aqua spoke. “We… promised we’d be more honest.”

Ven looked to Aqua, standing at his right. She looked remorseful, the pings of guilt gleaming amidst her normally comforting expression. 

“If we aren’t told about everything you two have gone through…” She took one deep breath in and let it out slowly. “We want to make sure you’re both safe. And to do that, you need to tell us what’s happening.”

Ven stared at Aqua, disbelief holding his voice captive. “But…”

“Would you rather _I_ tell them?” Vanitas chimed, now sitting upright from his position on the floor. 

No one said anything.

“Well, Roxas?”

Roxas didn’t say anything. The only person who spoke was Vanitas. For some odd minutes, he went and told everyone who stood idly by of what had happened to him and Roxas. Of his demise on the shores of darkness. Of Roxas’ relapsing heart and the darkness spreading to take it. Vanitas’ mangled piece clinging to Roxas. Impelled into his being. The force of their hearts trying to take his body, forcing one to yield to the other. And Terra’s rather rude intervention, splitting the two away. Yet he would not reverse the… healing that had been done.

Riku did not look away, even as Kairi grimaced on a few occasions. Ventus had crossed both arms and shut his eyes. He didn’t want to listen to this. He knew how this felt. And he hated that Roxas had ever had to feel the same. To lose control of what’s yours. Of yourself. Of the one thing he needed. The one thing he fought so hard for. For himself.

Roxas still hadn’t moved or even spoken up. He wasn’t looking at Vanitas, or anyone in particular. He was looking at the floor. His arms hung on his body, loose and limp. He might fall over unless he straightened up. His eyes looked vacant, though not empty like he wasn’t there. Rather that he didn’t want to be _here._ He wanted to be anywhere else. Anywhere but listening to this.

“In simple terms, he saved me. And I… suppose I’m grateful.”

“You should be…” Terra mumbled under his breath. 

“I didn’t ask him to save me.”

Roxas flinched.

“He did that all on his own.”

His fingers curled into his palm.

“Shouldn’t have been so open and maybe none of this would’ve happened.”

“YOU WERE DYING!”

Vanitas froze. His eyes drifted over to Roxas. The blond boy’s arms shook with unquelled frustration. His teeth bore and sheer anger tipping his brow. He looked ready to run forwards, to grab Vanitas by the front of his damaged coat and go back on what he wanted to do. For a moment, he wished he hadn’t gone to that beach. 

I… No. No, I-

Roxas stared a moment more. Then his posture lost its height. He slumped a little, and his hands unraveled. He let out a held-in breath and closed both eyes. Then started to walk forward.

Vanitas stared at him as he moved. He thought for certain that Roxas might try to settle with his ill feelings about their momentary union. As he moved closer and closer to the black-haired child, he almost felt his heartbeat rise. Preparing for any conflict that Roxas might raise. 

No such came. When Roxas was only a yalm away, he walked right past Vanitas. Not even a brush of their shoulders. He didn’t say anything, didn’t look at anyone. His footsteps grew quiet as he moved towards the stairs and left the group behind.

Ventus took one step forward. “Roxas-!” He made a few strides.

Before he could get any farther, something grabbed his wrist. He stumbled at the force. It halted his movement and pulled him back. When he looked at his arm to see that had ensnared him, he found a delicate hand, their wrist wrapped over in a beautiful bracelet. He met Kairi’s eyes.

She smiled. “He might need a little space from everyone. So I’ll go make sure he’s okay.” Her grip on Ven’s wrist loosened. 

Ven wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to. That this wasn’t her responsibility, to make sure he was okay. Ventus was supposed to make sure that Roxas was okay. He should’ve made sure of it days ago. How could he not know how much this was affecting Roxas? Ven was supposed to care for him, both as a friend and a…

But he couldn’t argue with Kairi’s smile, or her persistence. She was stubborn like Sora could be. Yet she had a caring heart that could compare to no other. She only wanted her friends to be safe, whether or not she’d only met them recently.

Ven watched Kairi let go of his arm. She nodded, one last gesture of her sureness that she could help, and she walked away. 

[ (I started listening to this when I got to writing this part ;)) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKkpVA9Fvak)

Kairi was still a bit marveled by the beautiful architecture of the castle. She wished she’d gotten to visit the place sooner. Almost envied Roxas that he’d gotten to live here for the past week. Such an incredible world. She’d have to convince Riku to take them back here while they were out looking for Sora.

Her boots echoed through the whole hallway as she approached the main entrance to the castle. The doors were a bit heavy to nudge open, but Kairi had gotten stronger in the past few months. She managed one open with only a little exerted effort.

The chilling winds blew over her exposed skin, making her wish she’d worn something different. It was cold in the castle, but the snow outside was much harsher. It draped over the landscape like a thin blanket. The small particles drifting down and touching her skin, tipping her dark pink hair. Spotting his black coat and making her wonder how he was bearing to sit out here.

Roxas was huddled just a few steps down the stairs. His legs pulled into his chest and arms wrapped over his knees. His face was buried beneath the fabric. Blond spikes now had specks of white frost in them. She almost swore that his shoulders were shaking.

“Roxas?” Kairi called his name. He lifted his head from his legs and turned it towards her. Kairi was moving closer, her boots sliding down each stair. Her brows furrowed and a small frown on her lips. 

Roxas didn’t say anything. He turned his head back to the landscape and stared at the snow. Kairi kept moving closer until she was standing on the stairs next to him. He didn’t look at her.

Kairi bent both legs and sat down on the step. Her arms wrapped over each other, and she rubbed her skin to try and warm herself. For a moment, she envied that Roxas was wearing such a long and warm coat to cover his body. She wanted one for herself. 

“You okay?” Kairi asked.

Roxas didn’t respond immediately. He kept staring at the falling snow. “No.”

The response was flat and made Kairi’s heart beat just a little more with worry. She didn’t know Roxas very well, only having talked to him once or twice ever. The first time they’d ever talked still resounded strongly in her memory. Not only was it the first time she’d learned that Sora was okay… it was the first time she’d heard his voice since he left to find Riku, all those years ago. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I wish it hadn’t happened…” His response was quick and without delay.

“Well,” Kairi took a deep breath and clasped her hands over her legs. “A lot of stuff _did_ happen. We can’t change it, though. We just need to live with it.” She had her own share of things that she wished had never happened. Wished she’d never done. Wished had never happened to her or her friends.

“But I’m not...  I wanted to help him, I really did… but now I wish I hadn’t.”

“I don’t really know who Vanitas is… But it’s okay that you feel like that. You two just might have to warm up to each other. Riku and I didn’t get along very well at first. Now look at us.” Kairi kept smiling warmly.

“I still care about him… I just feel like I shouldn’t.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No… But after everything he did, I… I _shouldn’t_ care about him. At all. What if he did something to me? To make me care? What if this isn’t really me?”

“Roxas-”

“What if he left something here, and now… it’s forcing me to care? To want to be near him?” His eyes widened a bit more. “What if it’s hurting me? I don’t want it to-”

“ _Roxas._ ”

Kairi’s firm voice made him stop rambling. He finally looked over at Kairi. She looked… upset.

“I’m sure you’re okay.” Her eyes fell down to his coat, towards his exposed hand. “You’re just worried.” She lifted her own to grab on.

Roxas watched her palm wrap over his own. His arm slipped down, and Kairi held onto his hand, pulling it closer. 

“Bad things happen. And when they do, sometimes it’s hard to move past it.” Her fingers tightened over his. “But the first part is… accepting that it happened. Don’t try to ignore the past because it hurts to remember.” She smiled just a little. “I don’t like thinking about how Xemnas kidnapped me… But I’ve accepted that it happened.”

Roxas felt his heart drop. He remembered that day very clearly. He was right there when she got taken. He was standing idly by and watched as Sora tried to stop. He didn’t even think to follow.

His gaze lowered, down to her hand wrapped over his. “I’m… sorry about that. I should’ve done something.” 

Kairi shook her head. “You protected your friends. There wasn’t anything else you had to do.”

“Yeah, but… you’re my friend.” 

Kairi’s eyes widened, and she looked up to meet Roxas’ gaze. He was staring at her. His voice filled with certainty. He meant what he’d said. 

She smiled wider. “You think so?”

“Of course.” His frown started to disappear. “I should’ve been there to protect you, too.”

“That’s Sora’s job.” Kairi sighed. “One day it’ll be the other way around.” 

Roxas stared a moment more, feeling the nostalgia. She’d said something like that before. Except not to Roxas.

“Right.” He mumbled. “You said you’d protect him…”

“Didn’t do a very good job.” Kairi shrugged and let her hands slip off of Roxas’. “I thought the paopu thing would work… But I guess not.”

He could remember that day very clearly. Riku was sitting on the sands by himself. Kairi was sitting on the tree and holding out the star-shaped fruit. 

She huffed. “The legends weren’t as strong as I’d hoped. But that’s okay. I’ll find him and bring him home.”

That look of passion, of care and consideration. Her eyes were staring at him when she handed him the fruit. That was his friend. One of his dearest friends. The one that he loved more than he thought his heart capable. 

“Wherever you are, Sora,” She smiled at the sky. “Roxas misses you… Riku does, too. We all do. But we’ll drag you home.” Her hands tightened over each other again, held over her heart. “I’ll find you.”

In one swift motion, Kairi felt the air forced from her lungs. Something soft and shaking threw itself around her body. She gasped and immediately tried to pull away. But the boy’s arms had already wrapped over her shoulders. His head pulled over one shoulder, and she felt her body being pulled closer to his. 

Kairi didn’t move. He hugged her tighter, and she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Roxas…?” She muttered the name.

“I…” His voice was cracking. Was he crying? “I’m…”

“Roxas, what’s wrong?” She almost hugged back. Almost.

“I’m… sorry.” The voice was raspy. Like he didn’t know how to speak.

“‘Sorry?’”

“For… worrying you all.” Like the voice wasn’t his.

Kairi didn’t get a chance to hug him. He slowly pulled away from her, his right hand still resting on her shoulder, the other slipping down to the stone beneath them both. He was staring at Kairi, brows furrowed and… eyes watering. 

“And I’m sorry I didn’t…” He sniffled. “I didn’t protect you.” 

“Roxas, I already-”

He shook his head. “You’re right.” He barely met her eyes. His own body shook. “It wasn’t Roxas’ job to protect you… It was mine.” 

Kairi didn’t understand his words. But… the way he spoke. His voice sounded strange. Like that wasn’t the body it belonged to. And the emotion behind his words. Roxas didn’t say that. That might’ve been Roxas’ body… but Roxas didn’t say that. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry that I left.”

“ _...Sora?_ ” Kairi’s own voice was cracking. Her own heartbeat loud in her head. 

He nodded just enough to let her know. “I know I made everyone worried… I only did what I thought I had to.” He looked away. “ I didn’t think anyone would miss me. I should’ve thought about what I was doing-”

“You idiot!” Kairi threw herself at Sora and pulled both arms over his neck. She pressed her face into his shoulder, and she could feel a few warm tears trail down her cheeks. “Of course we miss you!” Her voice broke in a high pitch, and she sniffled. 

“I-I know.” Sora stammered. He hugged her again, feeling her body shake as she wept. “I’m really… really sorry.”

“We need to get you back… Everyone misses you so much.” She leaned into his body.

“I don’t know how. I don’t know… where I am.” 

“You’re… you’re at the castle.” She pulled away enough to point at the doors behind them. 

“No, this… I’m not really here… I’m not myself. Kairi, the real me is… lost.” 

She looked up and desperately hoped to see his face. But she only saw Roxas’. 

“What do you mean, ‘lost?’”

“I have no idea where I am… I just remember hearing your voice… and I found myself here, with you.” 

“Your heart… isn’t with Roxas?”

“No.” 

Her own heart sank. 

“I don’t know where it is…” 

“Are you safe?”

Sora froze for a moment. He stared at Kairi. Of course, she’d ask.

“I’ll be okay…” He tried to smile. “You guys’ll find me. Tell everyone to stop worrying.”

Kairi’s expression was filled with sorrow. But she, too, managed a small smile. “Okay.”

“And… tell Roxas that I said thanks.”

“He doesn’t know you’re doing this…?”

“I don’t think so.” He let a nervous laugh slip through. “But he’s done this to me before. It’s my own revenge.” 

Kairi smiled a little more. “Right…” A few more tears slid down her cheeks. Some more had appeared on Roxas’ face, as well, running over his skin and the bandage clinging to it.

His left hand lifted up, and he brushed the tips of his fingers on Kairi’s face. “I’ll come home.” He pulled her in close and held her head against Roxas’ left shoulder, fingers running a bit through her short, pink hair. “I promise that the paopu fruit will work. I’ll be home soon.”

Kairi hugged him tighter. “I’ll drag you home myself.” 

A small laugh left Roxas’ lips. And his body went limp. Roxas’ weight fell against Kairi, and he slipped down into her arms. She held him up enough that he didn’t fall into the stone beneath them. But he’d stopped responding altogether. Sora wasn’t in control anymore. Sora was gone.

Kairi pulled Roxas up enough that she could look at his face. The tear streaks were still there. But his eyes were closed. His expression was vacant. His body lost all posture. He was asleep.

Kairi’s brows furrowed, but she smiled. “Thank you for that, Roxas.” She pulled him in close, hugging his unconscious body. “You probably don’t know how you did that… But I appreciate it all the same.”

The doors behind her opened suddenly. Kairi pulled her head up and whipped around to look. Someone was standing there without his jacket on. His own hands twitching a bit. Ventus stared down at Roxas and Kairi. 

She was about to explain what had happened, knowing Ventus would want to know. But her eyes drifted towards his face. Identical to Roxas, only missing the bandage on the cheek. Identical in every regard, including the tears running down his face. 

Kairi’s eyes narrowed. “Are you… okay?”

Ventus didn’t speak. He walked slowly down the steps until he was able to kneel down next to them. His hands drifted towards Roxas immediately. Kairi could see the utter concern dripping down his face in the form of tears.

“What happened…?” He muttered. His voice wasn’t cracking. He wasn’t sobbing. He wasn’t sad. He was just crying.

“Sora.” Kairi said. “He… he said, ‘hello.’”

Ventus jerked his head up at the mention of his name. “He said… hello?”

“Yes.” Kairi looked back down at Roxas, and she smiled. “It was him.”

Ven’s teary eyes flicked between Kairi and Roxas, still trying to process what she’d said. “He… He’s not…” Ventus reached forward, and his right hand rested on Roxas’ shoulder. “Sora didn’t…”

It was a rough explanation that, once Kairi had started, Ventus cut her off and told her it’d be better if she brought the story for the others to hear. Copious amounts of struggle between them both, trying to get Roxas’ limp body up the stairs, his arms draped over their and feet dragging against each step, before Riku and Terra heard their struggle. Both rushing to their aid and lifting Roxas off the ground so Kairi could explain.

“You’re _sure_ it was Sora’s voice?” Riku asked. Roxas was laying flat on the stone floor, his head resting next to Aqua. He looked peaceful in his sleep. 

“I _know_ his voice, Riku.” Kairi stared at her friend, a hint of anger in her voice. She and Riku were knelt down by Roxas. “That was Sora.” 

Ven looked up from his friend’s sleeping frame “He spoke _through_ Roxas…?”

Kairi nodded.

“I didn’t think that was possible…” Aqua mumbled. She stroked Roxas’ spikes in an effort to provide any comfort she could. 

“Roxas did it to Sora once…” Xion spoke up. “When I was-” Her eyes narrowed, and she swallowed down some regrets. “I was still with the Organization.” Xion still hated thinking about those events, even if the outcomes were more than she would have wished for. “He remembered my name and dragged me back.” Her hands tightened over each other.

“Terra did it, too.” Aqua realized. “When he was…”

The room fell silent. No one needed Aqua to finish the sentence. Least of all Terra, who looked a bit uneasy now that the topic had been brought up. He was bent down on one knee, arm hanging over his other. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone. 

There was a low groan from the center of their little huddle. His face twitched where he started to wake back up. His blue eyes squinted open to a number of faces staring down at him. Some looking happier than others. 

No one spoke, but everyone watched as Roxas dragged a hand up to his face and pressed his palm over his eyes. “What happened…” He sounded tired.

Kairi leaned forward a bit, hesitant in her words. “Well… er…” Roxas tilted his head enough to look at her, all attention now given over. Kairi felt her heart drop. Suddenly the words were hard to say. “You… were talking like…” 

Roxas’ eyes narrowed, just a little confused. What had happened?

…

Why does everyone look so worried?

Ventus took in a deep breath, eyes still trained on Roxas. Still feeling a bit watery. Though why he’d started crying, he still wasn’t sure. “We think we heard from Sora.”

His motion was hardly an overreaction. Roxas sat upright and slapped both hands on the stone beneath him to make sure he was supported, the fabric of his coat ruffling and chains rattling as he struggled up. “Y-you heard from Sora?!”

Riku was almost startled by Roxas’ outright enthusiasm. But he expected no less. Roxas might’ve been a bit cold to him, given their rough history, but Riku never had doubts that Sora and Roxas wanted to be friends with each other. So, of course, Roxas was overjoyed at any news regarding his missing Somebody. 

“You really don’t remember it?” Xion leaned on her knees, catching Roxas’ attention.

“Did he say something to me?” A little more dread tipped Roxas’ tone. He looked hurt. 

“Not… directly, no.” Kairi mumbled. Explaining it felt more awkward than she thought it would be. Roxas has experienced his fair share of weird things, something like this shouldn’t be such an issue to explain. Yet trying to tell him was a struggle. One that, thankfully, Roxas was patient with her explaining. 

Though he did seem very intrigued by the concept of Sora stepping into his very being, just from Roxas being in contact with Kairi, it had evidently freaked him out, too. The way his hands tightened a bit when Kairi mentioned how Roxas had hugged her out of nowhere. The little twitch of his eyes when she would say that his voice sounded just like Sora’s. He stared down at the floor when he mentioned how much he was crying. Because now that she mentioned it, his eyes did feel a little dry, his throat parched, face red like he’d just gotten over a sobbing fit. 

“I had no idea…” Roxas muttered. He swallowed once, to try and ground himself a bit more. Just the thought of Sora finally coming home, even if only for a few seconds to see the person he cared about most, left his heart beating louder and louder by the second. He was some odd mix of happy and horrified. Boundlessly gleeful that Sora had shown he was alive… yet terrified as to how he did it.

Roxas lifted his right hand and placed it over his chest, grabbing a bit at the fabric, clutching it. “He’s not… here, is he?”

Kairi shook her head. “He said he wasn’t with you. You don’t have his heart.”

“Oh.” He shut both eyes and huffed. “Good. If he was, he should’ve spoken up sooner…” He muttered the last words under his breath. “But… that’s a good thing. If I’d been holding his heart this whole time, I’d feel awful...”

“He wanted to say thank you… for letting him do that.”

“I didn’t even know he was.”

“Still, I think he means it. 

Roxas stared at the floor for a moment. And a smile appeared on his lips. “In any case, I’m glad you got to talk to him.” 

“Yes, but…” Kairi sighed. “How did he do that?”

Naminé chimed, “You two are very close… Maybe he just traced that connection.” 

“Through Roxas?”

Naminé shrugged. “He _is_ Sora’s Nobody.” 

Dead silence filled the room. It was such a strange thing to say, but Roxas had no reason to be offended by such. He’d long since accepted who he is. Who he always will be, no matter what circumstances would happen to give him his own life. He and Sora still held a connection that wouldn’t be severed so easily by their hearts separating. It’s not like he hadn’t felt this link before. Just a few days ago, he had a dream of Sora’s own memories. Though what those memories held… had long since faded by. 

“The stronger a connection… the more likely it is we’ll find him.” Roxas stated it bluntly. “Or at least be able to hear from him… Does that sound right, Naminé?”

The blonde girl gave Roxas a little smile of her own and nodded. 

“Are you done moping already or are we wasting time still?”

The small huddle had been exempt of one person in the castle, who had proudly splayed himself over the stairs in front of the thrones like they were a proper seating area. Vanitas was laying upside on the steps, his black spikes pressed at odd angles where the top of his head met the stone on the floor. His legs and tips of his boots angled upwards while both arms rested over his chest. He looked tired, eyes half-closed and exhaustion in his posture. 

Ventus’ eyes narrowed and a small scoff left his mouth. “You’re not the least bit happy to hear about Sora?”

Vanitas returned the same look. “Not really, no.” He expected sour responses from his ‘brother’ and the two Nobodies that Ventus had the honor of sharing a heart with. But they each gave their own glare to the black-haired boy. Somehow, Roxas’ looked different from Ventus’. “But if we’re not gonna do anything important today, I’m gonna go back to sleep.” His eyes started to close a little more. 

“We were.” Roxas’ response was quick and sharp. _Wait, that didn’t sound right._ “I mean, we are. We’re going to Twilight Town.” 

“What’s there?” Naminé asked, tilting her head to the side.

For a second, Roxas felt the embarrassment heat his skin when Naminé made such an adorable motion. But there were other, greater concerns than his own feelings. 

“That old mansion…” He managed to keep the flustered voice in check. The feeling quickly died when he put on a more steeled, and determined onset. “There’s something about that place…”

“So we _are_ going.” Vanitas piped up from his spot on the stairs, still upside down. “Great, took you long enough.”

Roxas wanted to leave Vanitas here suddenly. For a moment, he wanted to look for a reason for him to remain behind and not accompany them on their trip. Perhaps rattle off that the castle needed someone to watch it while they were away. Or mention that he still needed a new set of clothes. Or perhaps he-

Wait.

Roxas turned his head to get a better look at the boy as he rolled over onto his front and started to stand up. His body seemed to be moving normally, both arms swaying in sync and even the bandaged shoulder less stiff than before. But his clothing looked terribly ruined. 

“You can’t go looking like that…” Though Ventus was a step ahead of Roxas in speaking. He stood up from his place on the floor and folded both arms over each other. “It’s not safe.”

Vanitas glared at him. “Why do you care.” His voice flat, cold and bitter in reaction. “You’re not exactly one to talk, you and your ‘best friend’ over there.” He pointed his hand in a gesture to the two twins.

Ventus and Roxas both stiffened up, then each glanced down at their own clothing of choice. Ventus still wasn’t wearing his jacket or his armor. And Roxas coat was still tearing away as he kept insisting on wearing it. When they looked at each other to see how the other faired, a nervous laugh escaped them both.

They were hopeless at times. Just like him…

“I can’t say I’d be able to fix all of it… but maybe I can help?”

Her shy voice was almost silenced in the echoes of the hall. But Naminé was heard. Each one of them turning to look at her at once. She felt her heart beat a little faster, almost regretting that she’d spoken up, drawn the attention onto herself.

“I-I know how to sew…” She stammered out. Her left hand drew up to her face and pulled a few strands behind her ear. “I’m not great at it, but I can… help a little bit?” A little smile on her lips. She looked embarrassed.

“I didn’t know you could sew.” Riku gave her a little grin of his own. “You really are talented, Naminé.”

The blonde girl seemed shocked by Riku’s sudden praise, but her smile only grew a bit more. “I was practicing it while Sora was recovering, that’s all. It’s not anything impressive.” She touched the tips of her fingers together and avoided eye contact. 

But she couldn’t look away for long. When Naminé looked up again, at the small audience staring at her, she immediately met Roxas’ gaze. He was sitting upright, blue eyes wide and mouth straightened, like he was waiting for her to say something else. She felt her heart quicken again.

“Would you be able to fix anything like this?” He lifted up his left arm and revealed what Naminé had spotted when she walked in: the tattered remnants of his coat clinging to his arm. Black tendrils of fabric hanging off his arm, his hand practically bare without a proper glove. But it wasn’t irrecoverable. And Naminé wasn’t one to give up.

They took some time to find spare fabric, at least a black color that would match his coat. Naminé venturing back out to the gummi ship to grab her needle and spare thread. When she came back inside and followed the path up the stairs, to the same staircase she’d climbed almost a week ago, to the same room where she saw her dear friend drenched in bandages, laying in bed. He looked in a much better state now, sitting on his bed, calmly waiting for Naminé.

She was nervous to do it, but she calmly sat down on the bed next to him. She set the needle and thread down on the covers and smiled nervously at Roxas. He had the same look on his face, minor shock. But he didn’t seem to be dreading their time together.

Naminé had to ask for Roxas’ arm twice, the boy being confused when she did the first time. And the second, he nearly hit her with how fast he tried to correct himself. His arm swung out in front of her, and she caught it just in time to prevent him from making contact. Naminé told him to let his arm loosen so she could hold it on her own. She held a few pieces of the dark fabric up to the sleeve and started to stitch them together.

Roxas stared down at his arm while she worked. She took her time with the stitches, ensuring that each one was the right distance from the last, close enough to prevent any easy tears, and tight enough to stop the fabric from falling apart. The damage was terrible, but it would be easy to cover up. 

“So, what are the others doing?”

Roxas certainly wasn’t expecting her to ask. He didn’t have an easy answer.

“You don’t know?”

Naminé glanced up at him, a devious smile on her face. “You didn't tell me.” 

“Oh.” Roxas felt flustered immediately. He looked away, towards his desk and the belongings sitting on it. “S-sorry.” He shut both eyes and took one quick breath in, then out. “Ventus offered to get something for Vanitas to wear. His coat is worse than this.” He tilted his head in the direction of the dangling threads.

“He agreed to it?”

“Ven had to drag him off.” Roxas shyly laughed, the image of Ventus grabbing Vanitas by the arm and pulling him off towards the doors still amusing, even in memory. 

“Well… that’s a good thing. I wouldn’t have been able to fix that coat.” 

She looped the thread in again and tugged. Another piece of fabric held up and another thread started.

“He deserves something nicer…” Roxas mumbled. “Something more comfortable.”

“Then what’s this?”

Roxas’ head turned fast to look at Naminé. “What?”

“You’re still wearing this coat. How come?”

“Oh, well.” Roxas swallowed once. “The other stuff sorta got… ruined.”

She stopped for a moment to make eye contact. “‘Ruined?’”

“It’s a mess… But it’s not like the coat’s bad. I’m used to it, after all this time.” He pressed his right hand over his chest. “Kinda… strange.”

“It can’t all be ruined.” Naminé went back to sewing.

“I guess the vest is clean…” Roxas sighed. He shook his head. “But that’s it. It’s okay, I’ll be fine with this.”

“Well, now you will.” She pulled one last time, tugging a thread and pulling each loop tight. “That should fix the sleeve. You just need a new glove.”

“Alright.” 

Naminé tore the thread and let Roxas move his arm. The coat was doing its job again, protecting his body from whatever was beyond its comforting fabrics. It wasn’t immediately obvious where the stitches were placed, the dark threads hidden in the shadowy coat. And that was all Roxas could’ve asked for.

He flexed his hand with the new glove covering it and smiled. “Fits perfect.” He looked over at Naminé. “Thank you.” 

Naminé had her hands neatly folded in front of her. “Sure.” She nodded. “Now… Ven.”

The two walked down the steps into the throne room, Roxas pulling the doors open and letting Naminé walk first. Their footsteps echoed about the grand hall, making it feel emptier with each sound. The others weren’t here anymore, but the front doors were open. They must’ve been outside.

Roxas brought Naminé up the flight of stairs to the east wing, Naminé following close behind him. And as they moved closer and closer to the end of the hall, where there was one open door, their voices were easier to hear.

“-have terrible taste in fashion.”

“I’m wearing _exactly_ what _we_ used to wear.” 

“Then what is _this_ supposed to be?”

“Roxas gave me that, don’t be rude!”

“Oh, how sweet… He really has a heart.”

Roxas was mentally preparing himself for the debacle he’d face if he dared to walk through that door. But leaving Ventus to deal with Vanitas alone wasn’t a cruel fate he’d wish for. Even if Vanitas was getting more tolerable by the day, he still was having trouble giving a warm and welcome environment to others in the room. 

When the Nobody looked around the frame of the door, he saw what he’d expected: Vanitas sitting on the bed and Ventus standing by the dresser, holding a charcoal-colored lump of fabric in his hand. When Roxas appeared around the frame, Vanitas looked up, as did Ven.

“Is everything okay…?” Roxas asked when neither Ven nor Vanitas said anything. 

“Peachy.” Vanitas huffed. “You don’t happen to have spare clothes, do you?” He sounded annoyed, pitch flat and a little bite to his voice. “Your look-alike doesn’t have anything.”

Ven gave Vanitas a glare and frowned. “I do, you just don’t like it.” It was hard to believe that they used to be the same person, given how different they were now. But he couldn’t make Vanitas want what he had to offer. So he sighed and turned to Roxas. “ _Do_ you have anything…?”

Roxas stared for a moment, giving the question a moment to ponder. A moment for Naminé to pace a little more forwards, enough that Ventus could see her in the door frame. Another moment passed before Roxas lifted his head and quickly turned away, making his way down the hall and running.

“Guess he does.” Naminé smiled, watching him run. She didn’t want to waste any more time, though. She stepped into the room, kindly greeted the two boys, and asked for Ven’s jacket.

The boy hesitated to grab it, but Vanitas spared no time in heeding her request. He reached towards the edge of the bed and snagged it in his left palm, tossing it over with hardly a warning. Naminé caught it with only a stumble and immediately moved to the nearest table to start her work.

The part of the jacket that was torn was only the white fabric, where there were already once stitches made for easier movement when being worn. It was a simple fix, though it could’ve been harder if Ven had decided to keep wearing the jacket, and therefore tearing it more. She was thankful that he hadn’t.

The stitches were fast, something she prided herself over, improving in both quality and speed the more she got to practice. Even if drawing was her favorite way to pass time or entertain herself, she did find sewing to be just as enjoyable. Even if her earliest works were the messiest. Even if it was taking a while for her to improve. 

She tugged on the thread one last time and lifted up the small jacket to see if she’d missed anything else. The jacket was in one piece again. Though now that she was holding it, she noticed how small it was. Like Ventus had long since outgrown it. Like he only wore it now because it was his favorite. 

He eagerly took the jacket back from Naminé and thanked her for her swift work. She smiled as she watched him pull it over his shoulders and tug the cross-straps over his chest again, pinning them in place with the emblem charm, pulling the armor strap back over the sleeve, where it would need to be for ease of use during combat. And while he beamed at his own reflection, happy to finally have his full uniform back, Vanitas was laying in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, eyes half-closed and a small pout on his lips.

Naminé stepped a little closer to the bed, enough that she could lean over into Vanitas’ face if she so chose. “You doing okay?”

He didn’t turn his head or even glance at Naminé. “We should’ve left hours ago.”

Naminé laughed lightly and brought a hand up to her mouth, trying to keep the laugh down. “I suppose… But this was important, too.” 

Vanitas face twisted a bit and he glared. “It’s not that important, what’s taking him so long?” He sat upright quickly and turned his head to the door frame. Grabbing some clothes shouldn’t take that long-

Immediately, Roxas stumbled in the door frame, looking down at the floor while taking in some quick breaths. “Sorry, didn’t know where I’d put it.” His boots tapped lightly on the tiles as he walked further in through the room.

Ventus turned to watch Roxas walk past him. And Ven noticed what he was holding in his arms. 

Vanitas scoffed and shook his head. “How in the world do you lose track of-”

He was silenced almost immediately when Roxas held up both arms to Vanitas. He stopped talking and looked at Roxas’ palms, what he held him them. Something black in color with a gray zipper running from the bottom all the way up to the neck. Some grey patterns on it near the waist and the neckpiece folded over. An ‘x’ shaped charm hanging on its front.

He looked back up at Roxas to catch the Nobody’s strange smile. Something he didn’t expect from Roxas, of all people. “Thought this was your favorite thing to wear.”

“I’ve… gotten used to the coat.” Roxas tugged a bit on the newly mended sleeve. “I’m not gonna need that. So take it, it’s okay.”

Vanitas stared down at the black vest. He wanted to deny it and say it didn’t feel comfortable or look good… But truth be told, he might’ve liked it a bit more than he’d admit. And he couldn’t have known how it felt unless he took off the gloves. Unless he took off…

Vanitas turned his head back up to the other three in the room. “Well, get out?”

The three were startled for a moment but immediately caught the message. Ventus was last to leave the room and pushed the door shut behind him. It didn’t make him happy to leave Vanitas on his own. But he had a right to privacy like anyone else in the castle. 

They waited down in the throne room for what felt like forever. Minutes passed. Several minutes. None of them spoke up or said anything. Ventus held his arms crossed over his chest. Roxas swayed on his feet, pacing every so often. Naminé held her hands clasped in front of her and kept turning to look at all the beautiful designs of the castle’s interior. A spectacle that almost made her jealous that Roxas and Xion were staying here, and were given the gift of being able to see this every day.

Such a marvelous sight that she’d made a note to draw one day.

[ (heh) ](https://storm-driver.tumblr.com/post/185580269985/just-some-stuff)

The doors swung open again and they all swiveled on their feet to look. It was certainly Vanitas, the fluffy black spikes and gold-eyed glare could only belong to one person. He looked strange wearing something other than the red and black suit or the coat. It was easier to see how pale his skin really was. How tall he might’ve been. 

He had a longer red jacket hanging over his arms, the sleeves loose and running just down to his palms. Under that was the vest that Roxas had given him, the charm at his neck swaying with every step forward he took. His legs covered in a soft black fabric that moved easily. And charcoal-toned boots to match. 

Ventus, Roxas, and Naminé stared at him as he approached. He had his hands tucked into the pant pockets, glaring at the floor like he didn’t want to be here. But it’s not like anything was actually forcing him to stay. He was here on his own volition. He wanted to be here.

“You look… different.” Ventus mumbled.

“Very.” Roxas agreed.

“Something’s off…” Vanitas stopped just a yalm away from them, looking down at his clothes.

Roxas tilted his head and squinted. “You look great.” A little smile slipped on. He wasn’t lying.

Vanitas kept staring down, eyes flicking across each little piece that he wore. When they landed on the gleaming piece that stood out against the rest. A piece that shouldn’t belong to him, even if someone else insisted.

He lifted both hands up and took the small charm between the fingers of his right hand. And in one swift motion, it was tugged right off of the zipper with a light snap of metal.

They each froze and stared with wide-eyes as Vanitas mercilessly pulled the charm off. He started walking forwards, legs moving a bit faster than before, in Roxas’ direction. His mouth gaping and a sudden fear overtaking his heart, like Vanitas was about to hit him as he approached. 

But there was no ill intent. When Vanitas was in distance to hit Roxas if he so chose, he lifted up the charm instead. And he snapped it right into place on Roxas’ own coat. 

Roxas stumbled one step backward and stared down where Vanitas hooked the charm into place. Neatly over the zipper of his coat, just between the chains hanging at his neck. The sleek, grey metal reflected the afternoon sun trickling through the windows. And leaving Roxas confused as to why Vanitas would tear the charm off.

“Wha…” He was lost for words altogether. Right hand slowly drew up to his chest.

“Doesn’t suit me.” Vanitas muttered, crossing both arms. He looked Roxas up and down once and shrugged. “Better on you anyways.” 

Roxas stared at him a moment for, still lost on the reasoning. But that didn’t matter now, did it? If anything, the act was out of kindness. Vanitas could’ve just as easily thrown the charm away or destroyed it if he really wanted to. But he gave it to Roxas. He wanted Roxas to keep it.

Roxas smiled and nodded once. “Okay.” 

There was little time left to waste as the day carried on. They had a certain town to go to. It now seemed that Roxas was born there, rather than in the place where Sora vanished. As Roxas himself mentioned it to Riku and Kairi, the two both perked up at the realization. Something was wrong with that scenario. 

Even if Roxas was never _supposed_ to exist, his existence should’ve started in Hollow Bastion. Why would he appear in front of that mansion, unless it had some connection to the other hearts that had Sora held onto? Ventus was with Sora for years before he became a Heartless. That lingering connection between them, it must’ve somehow affected Roxas. And that meant Ventus was connected to that mansion.

Situating means of transportation was easy enough. While dark corridors were readily available with Roxas’ assistance, the darkness could very well make someone sick unless they had proper protection. And as it stood, only he and Xion had coats with which to safely travel. The others needed to be about their own means.

Even as Terra and Aqua insisted, Roxas hesitated still to open a corridor and leave without them. What they’d said last night, about going together to try and fix this mess. It suddenly felt wrong to go on his own. Even if Xion was next to him. He didn’t want to leave their side. And he certainly didn’t want to leave Ventus. 

Yet Ventus wore that same smile that Roxas wished he could mimic, and assured him that they wouldn’t be far behind. A kind look that, even though they shared a face, Roxas would struggle to show for himself. At least, not on the same terms. 

One nervous glance behind him as the darkness sprouted in front. Ventus was standing there with Aqua and Terra behind him. Each giving Roxas a gentle smile. Reassuring to his pounding heart. He was nervous, but their comfort was all he’d need to get through this. Roxas was sure of it now.

One trek through the darkness, Xion taking lead as they walked, revealing the auburn skies of their home. Gray clouds drifting by, leaving hints of rain in the air. The maroon bricks acting as a border for the old structure. Crumbling columns coated in overgrown branches and leaves, and a forest standing up behind and around them. He’d seen the place aplenty. He knew this was right.

Roxas stopped walking forward once he’d passed the first gate. Standing between two of the broken pillars and staring up at the mansion’s windows. The breeze gently brushing his coat and the hood on his back, ruffling his blond spikes and swaying the white curtains in that window. That very same window he’d remembered staring at and seeing her. 

This same place where Sora once stood to see the same. He was here, not too long ago… 

Roxas squinted and turned his head down. The wave hitting him harder than he’d thought, sudden regrets coming back that he hadn’t spoken up, hadn’t tried to stop him from leaving. And now, even more regret that he hadn’t even so much as had a conversation with Sora. Not on normal terms. He just wanted to talk to Sora. Roxas just wanted Sora to be here.

He _was_ here. Sora talked to Kairi. He was back for only a minute or so, to say something to her. Not to assure anyone else that he was okay, or even tell me what was happening. He only talked to Kairi… He only cared about Kairi. He didn’t… care about us.

Sora didn’t want to tell us… He didn’t want us to know he was okay he only…

As the idea overwhelmed him, Roxas realized what was happening. That swell of betrayal in his heart only made him hit his face a little harder than he’d meant to, to get him to stop thinking about it. Of course, Sora cared for Kairi. There was nothing wrong with that. Sora’s cares about everyone… He just didn’t… couldn’t say anything to anyone else. 

Whatever this feeling was, Roxas almost wished it would go away. He knew better, he’d been with Sora for long enough to know how much he cared, not only for Kairi but everyone around him. If he could have, he would’ve spoken up sooner. 

And yet… the thoughts still plagued him, all until Xion grabbed his wrist.

He’d been staring at the grass, his face slowly twisting a little more with each passing second. And it killed her inside to watch him suffer without mention. Whatever was bothering him-

“Roxas?” She grabbed tight on his sleeve with her own gloved hand and shook his arm. Roxas winced and his eyes widened, head jerking up to look at Xion. He seemed surprised by her presence, as if he’d lost himself for a moment.

Xion’s brows furrowed and she tilted her head. “You okay? You’re… spacing out, are you?”

Roxas stared a moment more and then shook his head. “No, sorry…” He met her eyes again, something akin to pain gleaming their deep blue. “Just… stupid things I’m worried about.”

“Do you wanna talk about it at all…?”

“I’ll be fine, I just… need to get over it.” He tried to smile, even if it looked fake. His shoulders bounced a little, like he was trying to be happier. Even if it wasn’t entirely convincing.

But before Xion could say anything else, Roxas walked forward. Brushed her shoulder as he passed. Her hand let go of his wrist and she watched him walk towards the doors. He was more worried then he would let on… and that was just like him, to keep it to himself. 

Hopefully, he wasn’t being too quiet. Even as Xion would follow him through those doors as one of his dearest friends, she hated to admit that maybe he would rather talk to others about his issues. People that might understand them better than others. Whatever issues those were, ranging from him missing Sora to his heart holding the bits and pieces of Ven’s past, there was already an obviously better candidate for him to talk to. And Ventus was certainly good at being his friend. 

It made her a little frustrated that Roxas wouldn’t talk to her about it, but it was his choice. And as long as he had someone to talk to, that was enough. It was his life to live, he earned the right to do as he pleased after everything he’d gone through. And that would include almost knocking the door down with one nudge on its wooden frame.

The door creaked loudly when Roxas pushed it with his hand and it swung. It flew freely on its hinges and banged against the inner walls of the mansion. Roxas took a step back, next to Xion again, and the two stared into the dark building. There was a light source of windows all the way in the back of the room, but everywhere else was dark. 

Xion and Roxas glanced at the other, reaffirming that they were indeed going to do this. They each nodded, and Roxas took his first steps into the mansion since he was fated to disappear. It felt strange and set him on edge to even consider going inside. He wanted to turn around and leave, let his beating heart have a rest from the anxiety now coating it. But he wasn’t going to disappear again. He just needed to get over it.

Xion followed him in, just a few steps behind. The interior did well to reflect the outside. Crumbling staircases, some of the railing broken and fallen to the ground floor. A doorway covered in broken chairs. Bits and pieces of wood and debris scattered all over the floor. In the center of the room, a small glass case, holding up something dusty and broken inside. The glass in the back of the room, beneath the stairs, revealed an overgrown garden in the backyard, stone statues and tall trees lying among the weeds. 

It was unsettling. Xion wondered for a moment if the mansion looked like this while Naminé was here, working to restore Sora’s memory. If it was, this was a poor working environment. It was cold and water dripped from the ceiling. The howl mansion felt empty aside from the debris and the torn paintings on the walls. There wasn’t anything or anyone living here. It was-

“Pretty sad…” Roxas mumbled. His voice echoed all about the room, nothing to stop the sound. “No one’s been here.” His boots kicked one of the broken pieces of the railing, making it tumble a yalm away. 

“You remember what this place looked like?” Xion kept scanning their environment, nudging some pieces out of the way with her own shoes. 

“Too well.” Roxas stared down at some pieces. He bent down and picked one up, turning it over in his palm. Some specks of dust left on his glove crumbling bits falling between his fingers. “Looks the exact same from when I came here.”

Xion stiffened up. The realization made her blood run cold.

_He… he disappeared here._

_This was where Roxas-_

In just one second, Xion was ready to grab Roxas and drag him out of the building, away from this place of terrors. He shouldn’t have to come back here. This place… everything here must’ve hurt him. He can’t… He doesn’t want to…

Roxas shouldn’t have had to come back to this awful place. 

And another second passed when she reminded herself: Roxas wanted to come here. He chose to come here, on his own volition. He’s the one who had insisted on it. If he had an issue with the place, he would’ve done something to stay home, stay back at the castle and just ignore this mansion…

Right?

_He would’ve… said that much, right?_

Suddenly, Xion wasn’t so sure.

“Alright, where do you wanna start?” Roxas turned back towards Xion. “We can wait for the others, if you’d like.” 

Xion kept staring at the surroundings, not so much as looking in Roxas’ direction. Her hands were clasped in front of her. 

Roxas raised one brow and took a step towards her. “Xion?” He kept walking until he was just next to her, glancing around her shoulder. To see her face or anything that might’ve been distracting her. But she wasn’t looking at anything. Her expression hinted at remorse. Dread.

“Are you sure you’re okay with coming back here?” She still wouldn’t look at him.

Roxas tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because this… wasn’t this where you…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. She didn’t want to think about it. 

“‘Disappeared?’” 

And she didn’t expect him to so willingly finish her sentence. Xion’s eyes narrowed and her hands tightened around the other. His voice was so calm, even if the topic was one of tragedies.

“Even if everything turned out okay… I wouldn’t think you’d be very fond of this old place.”

“Well… you’re right, I’m not.” 

Xion blinked once and turned her head. Roxas was standing right there next to her. He was avoiding eye contact. His shoulders drooped. Furrowed brows and a little smile on his face.

“I’d rather not be here, at all.” He shook his head. “But this place…” He looked up at the architectural designs, the insignia on the walls. “It has something to do with Ven.” 

Her heart lurched. “Roxas-”

“I promised I’d get his memories back.” Roxas cut her off before she could say more. “I’ll do whatever I have to.” 

“But what if that hurts you? I’m sure Ven wouldn’t want you to feel bad just for some memories…”

“He wants to remember. And it’s my fault that he can’t. It’s not fair to him that _I’m_ remembering his past.” 

“And it’s not fair to you, either.” Xion reached forward with her right hand. “Ven cares about you and your well-being.” Her fingers wrapped over Roxas’ palm and she pulled it towards her, both hands clasping his. “He wouldn’t want you to suffer for his sake.” 

“I’m not suffering. I’m fine.” Roxas smiled a little brighter. “Sometimes it’s rough, but it’s not like I haven’t been through enough.” His shoulders perked a little more. His smile much brighter. He was doing his best to reassure her. He really was okay with this.

It’s not like he could tell Ventus anyways. 

Xion ducked her head and sighed. Then lifted it back up with her own little smile. “Okay.”

A click of the door frame by the entrance. Roxas and Xion turned their heads to the door as it let the sunlight pour in. A few moving shadows outside and someone peeked their head around the frame. 

Ventus stared at them, and his expression brightened. “I was right…” He mumbled. Ven turned back to the outside and raised his voice. “I told you I could find them!” 

Another voice from outside shouted, “You didn’t have to. Naminé already knows where this place is.” 

Vanitas still relented being here. Even if he had agreed to come. But everything about his posture said he’d rather wait for the others to be done. His hands tucked into the pockets and staring at anything but the mansion. He stood there, unmoving in the center of the courtyard, even as Terra and Aqua followed Ven to the entrance. 

But they hadn’t forgotten him. Terra glanced behind him and took sight of the boy. “Vanitas!” He yelled the boy’s name, hoping to catch his attention.

Vanitas flinched, and his shoulders squared up. His head whipped around to look at Terra, eyes wide and a small frown on his face. Had he already forgotten what they were doing here? 

“Are you coming?” Aqua asked.

Vanitas didn’t move for a few seconds. He seemed surprised, bewildered that they were asking for him. That they had called him that name.

He huffed once and mumbled something under his breath. Walking forwards fast and going right on past Terra, through the door. Terra stared as he walked through the door. As he paused in the middle of the foyer and turned his head up to look at the walls. And Terra couldn’t help but follow his gaze.

The walls were lined with gold trim, engraved designs that weren’t immediately familiar. Statues that had cracked and faded with time stood up near the staircases. The tiles on the floor scuffed and covered in dirt. It must’ve been a very old building. And long since abandoned.

Ventus paced into the room and stared up at the details. Blue eyes looking over every crevice, his body turning as he traced everything he could see. The place felt familiar. Thought Ven wasn’t quite sure if it was because of his time with Roxas or his own past.

“Does any of this look familiar?” Xion stepped up next to him, hands held behind her back. Her heeled boots clacking the tiles beneath them. 

“Kinda…” Ven squinted, still staring at one of the statues. “It feels like I should… know what this place is, but I-” He shook his head. “I can’t remember.”

“Hmm…” Xion followed his line of sight and looked up at the details, silently hoping she might recognize them. But they were foreign to memory. Though maybe it was just her memory. “Roxas?”

Ventus glanced at her for a second, understanding her suggestion immediately. Ven looked over towards the staircase and saw Roxas staring up at the railings. A painting of some sort hanging on the wall just beyond.

Ven walked towards him and stopped at this right side, leaning forward just enough to better see where Roxas was looking. His gaze fixated on the wall, where the colorful scheme of paint and tattered frame rested.

“You remembering anything?” Ven asked, brows furrowed.

Roxas squinted. “Not really…” He paused to think of the words. “This place _feels_ important… I just don’t know how.”

“We haven’t looked everywhere yet.”

The two swiveled on their feet to look behind. Aqua stood near the door that had been barricaded by broken chairs and maybe even a fallen statue. “There are plenty of other rooms to search through.” 

“Right…” They both mumbled the words in tandem. When they heard the other speak, Roxas and Ven looked up at each other, staring. And each gave a light-hearted smile, Ven closing his eyes and tilting his head a bit. Roxas looked away and smirked. 

Xion was naturally drawn towards the upper floors with Roxas, who had gone up to look more closely at the painting. It was a messy depiction of possibly a person, the work faded away with time. Whoever it might’ve been in the image, Roxas nor Xion could be sure. 

Aqua and Terra both staying close to each other, clearly not wanting to leave the other on their own. Spent time trying to move some of the fallen debris in front of one of the doors. Aqua muttered how atrocious the state of the mansion was, only reminding her of when she came back to the Land of Departure all those years ago, with Ventus’ sleeping body on her back and the Master’s Keyblade in her hands. 

Vanitas didn’t do much more than absent-mindedly pace about the foyer, looking around and muttering things about the architecture. An almost polar opposite to Ven, who’d eagerly gone to look about the entire foyer with the utmost of curiosity. 

He hadn’t found much more than some formless pieces of fallen statues and stray spiders crawling in the corners. Spiders that, once he’d realized were alive, he would squeak and back away from, nearly tripping over his own feet. A lingering fear from his ‘youth’ that still plagued him to this day.

Vanitas watched Ven back into a wall for the third time, blue eyes wide and a hand grabbing at his heart, like he was going to die from shock or fear. It was almost laughable. How much of a coward he was with something so harmless.

“They can’t be that scary to you.” Vanitas commented. He crossed both arms and leaned on the back of his heels, resting against the glass case in the center of the room.

Ventus stood by the south-western corner of the room, body spinning immediately and the pitch of his voice cracking to defend himself. “I’m not- I was just-” He was flustered immediately, realizing how long Vanitas must’ve been watching him. “Don’t judge me…!”

Vanitas cracked a smile and ducked his head, shoulders shaking as he snickered. Ventus stared at him and frowned, arms straight at his sides and fingers curled in.

“I was right then, huh.” Vanitas tried to stop laughing.

“About what.” Ven’s tone was flat, his own face a little red with embarrassment.

“About Roxas. He’s gonna be a master before you even make it halfway.” A small sneer on his face as he lifted his head back up to look down at Ven. “You gotta face your fears if you ever wanna get stronger.”

“I’m not scared of everything!” Ven stamped one foot on the floor, in a childish way. And he knew it. He heard it in his own voice, how he was whining as a kid would. But he wasn’t a kid. Not anymore. He couldn’t keep using his lost memories as an excuse…

Even if Aqua once said that it was okay to be this way.

“Then what are you so afraid of?” Vanitas tilted his head to the right and raised one brow, the black spikes on his head swaying with every motion of his body. “You’re not afraid of _being_ here, are you?”

Ven glared at him. “No, I’m not.” He closed both eyes and turned his head away. “I’m not afraid of this place at all.” _I’m not afraid of the past._

He so desperately wanted to prove Vanitas wrong right then and there. And in his effort to prove he wasn’t scared, he looked all over the environment for something new to discover. Someplace he hadn’t searched. A place where he could go alone and prove he-

The door on the west end of the foyer was unblocked. No one in their little party had gone to look at it yet. Roxas was still upstairs with Xion, now looking at each painting individually. Aqua and Terra on the west end, examining the broken pieces on their own. And Vanitas didn’t seem eager to help. Not that Ven would need the help. He could do something on his own for once. He knew that he could.

Ventus walked towards the door. Just a few yalms away, his pace growing a bit faster as he approached. Right hand lifted up to the handles and Ventus grabbed ahold of the scratched and dull metal. He tugged on the door, and it hardly left the frame. Another stronger tug and a groan with exerted effort. It still didn’t dislodge from the frame. Ventus huffed and glared at the handles, latching onto the other one with his free hand. And he pulled one time.

The doors swung open fast revealing the dark room inside. And whatever creatures had been waiting within its shadows.

**_A visitor…?_ **

The voice was indistinct and one that Ventus could not easily recognize. But the resounding echo in his head was enough to make him gasp and stagger backward. The shifting shapes within the dark crevices of the room made his heart beat even faster.

**_No… Our master._ **

Ventus was given no chance to move out of the way before something came barreling towards him at a ridiculous speed. Sharp protrusions from its formless arms, gray and lilac in color. The poor excuses for limbs flailing around wildly. And a white crest emblazoned over its head. It had no face, as most Nobodies tend to be. 

The blond child, unsuspected of any ill intent from opening the doors, now tumbled over the tiles beneath and skid across, past the glass case that his ‘brother’ leaned against. Ventus let one frail screech escape his mouth before groaning and trying to roll over onto his front.

Vanitas flinched and watched him roll off. Out of the corner of his eye, from the dark room, something bright flared. Pink in color and the sound of the laser piercing the very air got closer in less than a second. Vanitas moved into a more defensive position with haste, pulling his chained blade from the aether and dragging it in front of his body to defend himself from the bullet being shot. 

The light hit the shaft of the weapon and easily deflected the shot, protecting him from the Nobody behind the Assassin. The unique body looking almost human, at least more so than others. Their form ignoring every law of physics and hovering in the air, carrying its weapon of choice, some sort of a crossbow, in one hand. The other grasping for a ledge to hang on, even if there was nothing there.

Another bright flare from Vanitas’ right, spiraling off in two shots and flying towards the Nobodies standing in the doorway. The light and dark bullets cascading down and forcing them to move back, to avoid obliteration. Vanitas stared for a moment, wondering if he, too, should move away. But when he looked at their attacker, he was reassured that it was only Roxas moving to defend his friend. 

The blond child held both his Keyblades in palm, already working to leap over the broken railing on the second floor. Xion standing behind him, she was already grasping for her own blade to take in arms. Roxas slipped off the second floor and landed on the tiles beneath, falling down to one knee and catching himself with one hand. When he stood up, he wasted no time to start running forwards.

What were Nobodies doing here? 

Why would they-?

Roxas had acted in haste and anger. In a matter of seconds, he needed to stop running and fall back, to try and make distance from the Assassin. Its body phasing through the floor and the spines of arms raising up and swiping erratically towards Roxas. The latter dug one key into the floor in front of him to better help him stop and change direction, throwing himself to the side and out of the Assassin’s reach. 

And what better timing must it have been for the front door to open again. When Aqua and Terra had both ran to Ven’s side and tried to get him up off the floor. The poor child struggling to see straight after being thrown like that. No, there wasn’t a better time for Riku to open the door, with Kairi and Naminé behind him. All three staring into the room and each feeling the dread sink in when they saw the state of the place and the people fighting inside.

Roxas was struggling to his feet again by the time he’d noticed the front door was open. He saw Riku already rushing forwards with a Keyblade in hand. Kairi just behind them, running right past Ven’s crooked frame. Riku’s face plastered in concern, yet Kairi had a sense of rage in her eyes. The way she rushed forward so recklessly, the Keyblade held at her side and a glare set in on the targets in front of her.

Yet how she also left Naminé so vulnerable at the front entrance. The only one here with no means of defending herself if she got caught in a fight.

The Sniper’s head cocked to the side as the red-haired girl rushed forwards. Roxas had seen these before, worked with them on missions once. They were creative and very tactful. He could already tell what the damn thing was going to do. But he was nowhere near fast enough to stop it.

It let loose one red shot towards the doorway. Naminé’s eyes widened, and she shrieked, ducking as fast as she could, hands covering her head. And in one swift movement, the Sniper rushed forward. Practically teleporting with the impeccable speed, grabbing Naminé’s wrist. 

Her eyes popped open as she was immediately pulled off her feet. She stretched out one hand towards him, towards Roxas. They met each other’s gaze.  And she was dragged off and away from the mansion. All Roxas could hear was her screaming as it faded away.

Roxas stared at the door, mouth gaping and one hand with a Keyblade stretched out towards it. He wanted to do something. He so very badly wanted to move forward. But his legs wouldn’t listen.

What was this feeling? It felt familiar. For one single moment, he could’ve sworn he felt this way before. Or that he’d seen this happen. His heart full of sudden despair, his body already working to try and bury his emotions. To stop him from falling to his knees, dropping his Keyblade, grabbing at his spiked hair and screeching as loud as he could. From slamming his hands down on the dirt, tears slipping from his eyes as the loss set in, the reality that his friends… they’re gone. Kairi, Donald… Goofy, the King… Gone forever.

_Without them… I…_

_All my strength came from them._

_They gave me all of it._

_Alone…?_

_I’m worthless._

All too taken up in the nightmares of the past, Roxas was paralyzed. He didn’t seem to notice when Xion leaped from the railing and rushed forward. That Riku had ordered for her and Kairi to rush after Naminé and help her. The two girls slamming their boots on the ground, each holding their Keyblades in hand and running one after the other out the door. After the girl Roxas cared about. The one who he couldn’t bring himself to run after.

“ROXAS!”

He blinked once and found the memory had vanished. It was replaced with the gray blur in front of him. The sharp pain of the blades latching onto his body and tugging him around. Where it pulled his body behind and immediately threw it over, straight through the door that Ventus had opened.

He finally felt his senses return and Roxas let loose a screech as he was hurled through the air, flying through the door frame and beginning to fall. He slammed hard against, not the floor, but something just as rough. Broken and cold and painful. His arms slapped down on the destroyed table just as his body landed. Neck snapping back where he bounded just a little. Roxas shut both eyes and grit his teeth, trying to bear the pain and not scream any louder. He took a few more deep breaths. Disoriented from being thrown. Hurt from the broken chandelier pieces hitting his head. 

Roxas coughed once and took one more deep breath in, opening both eyes to the ceiling. But once it came into focus, he froze. He blinked  and found his limbs refusing to listen. His mind wandering elsewhere immediately. This sight, this exact position he was in, felt so familiar. His heart beating so fast. His body in so much pain. He wanted to yell again. Rather not in sorrows… but for mercy. 

His body went slack and no longer tried to move. No struggle to sit upright. No care given to his surroundings or how he now rested. Roxas laid limp on the broken table and stared up at the ceiling. The beautiful ocean blue of his eyes wide, fading into the empty colors of the past.

“Roxas?!” Terra was the first person to appear at his side. The clangs of Riku’s Keyblade trying to fend off the Nobody, and now others, distant. Terra let his own key dissipate and he leaned over the table to look down at his new friend. He reached forward with his left hand, wrapped over in the gauntlet and gloves. His palm placed on Roxas’ shoulder and a jostle of his body. Roxas was still staring at the ceiling and gave no indication that he was listening. That he was in there. 

Terra shook him and called his name one more time. Roxas still didn’t respond. Still empty-eyed. Still limp.

As if they didn’t have nearly as many things to worry about, there was yet another scream. One of frustrations. Anger. Torture. Grief. Riku did what he could to fend the Nobodies away from Aqua while she tried to help her dear friend off the floor. But he wasn’t so sure if he would be able to defend Vanitas. 

The boy had keeled over and started grabbing at his chest. The gaping hole in his very being started to hurt more than he’d realized it could. Vanitas’ left hand grappled at the fabric over his chest, clawing into it as he tried to reach his own heart. To still its painful beating and cease whatever it was causing such torment.

It wasn’t a pain no one else had felt before. A pain so well-known to two people now, two people that he shared such a special bond with, there were times when he couldn’t be himself unless he was…

Vanitas gasped, and his eyes popped open, ducking his head again and another ravaging screech from the back of his throat. He felt like he might be sick again. Like Roxas would need to be his savior again. Like there was a pain he’d never quite felt with such severity. His whole existence had been endless pain like this… and he had only a moment’s reprieve. He should’ve known better, that this torment would return eventually. That Roxas and Ventus weren’t enough to save him from his Hell.

“Vanitas…!” The strained scream from Ventus hardly did anything to help. The boy still struggling to sit upright in Aqua’s arms. The master herself watching the black-haired boy from a distance. She didn’t want to leave Ven alone, in case any Nobodies decided to go after him, too. Riku had been standing guard next to them, Terra by Roxas. She couldn’t leave Vanitas alone, too.

Aqua set Ven down on the floor as gently as she could. He was still moaning and trying to orient himself properly. The master stood up slowly and started to pace across the room. She nudged bits of the debris away where he pointed shoes scuffed the tiles and kept moving towards Vanitas. 

He was shaking a little, grabbing at his hair and pulling on it, the black tufts peeking between his fingers. Groans escaped his lips and his golden eyes were wide. Mouth gaping. He was… was he crying?

The closer Aqua got, the more she realized how he looked. There was something off. Something wrong. The darkest parts of his clothing spreading across his form, tendrils rising up from his skin. His whines mixed with a raspy sound. Vanitas didn’t sound like himself. He sounded very…

A loud whisk of wind from behind. Aqua spun on her heel and tried to turn fast enough. The Dusk had leaped into the air, well above her head and started rushing towards her with no hesitation. Aqua pulled her Keyblade from the air and held the shaft in front of her face.

The Nobody nearly hit the blade before it was thrown off by something dark. Something much too fast and too little to be a person. The Dusk tumbled through the air for a moment before it stopped on the floor and started swatting at its face. And the Flood refused to let go.

Aqua stared with wide eyes, letting her Keyblade droop to her side. The raspy sounds behind her made her spin again and she frantically stepped away from Vanitas. Or whatever was resting there now. Whatever dark mass was sitting on the floor. The shroud of darkness covering his body and the harsh red glow coming from his eyes. The being turned around and stared up at Aqua, the crimson spheres unmoving. It's dark limbs twitching.

_What is that…?_

_What is he?!_

It didn’t make any noises as it dashed forward across the tiles. Legs slamming against the tiles, sometimes a palm on the floor to offer support. Its body leaning too far forward as it ran and leaving a trail of darkness where it so decided to go. The Flood clinging to the Dusk was cut out of existence with one swipe of its razor hands. But it was immediately pinned down by the dark being. And it started clawing away at it with nothing but its hands.

Riku had already started backing away when the Dusk was thrown. Ventus pushing his body backward across the floor, trying to make distance. None of them could recall ever seeing this before. No one knew Vanitas was capable of this.

It had finished clawing away at the floor until the white being had faded from existence. And it leaped at another. Its claws swept through the Nobody easily. And leaped again. Another merciless swipe at each Nobody that it could find. The monster was ravaging them.

“Wh-where’s…” Ventus tried to stand up, still staring at the spectacle. “Where’s Roxas…” He quickly glanced up at Aqua, who was already wrapping a hand over his shoulder.

“He-” Aqua flinched, realizing she hadn’t even gone to check on him. She turned on her heel immediately and fled into the room behind them. Terra was still standing at the entrance. He, too, staring at the darkness fighting the Nobodies. But he turned once Aqua had walked through the frame.

She ran to the table and stepped right over one of the broken pieces. Roxas’ body was still splayed out in the middle of the mess. His eyes wide and empty, staring straight up at the remnants of the chandelier on the ceiling. 

“Roxas?” Aqua knelt down next to Roxas and dragged a hand up to his face. Her fingertips brushed the skin of his cheek, over the bandage that safeguarded the cut. 

“I tried to wake him up already.” Terra mumbled, still looking at the Nobodies being destroyed. “He’s out of it again, we need to get him somewhere safe.”

Riku had backed up to the frame with Ventus scrambling through the door. Ven immediately went to Roxas’ other side and grabbed his friend’s arm.

“Roxas, wake up!!” He shook Roxas as hard he could. But Roxas’ head just lolled over. 

“He’s remembering things again, Ven. He can’t hear you.” Aqua tried to explain. 

“But-” Ventus didn’t know what to say. He knew Aqua was right. He knew what was happening. All he could do was wait.

And he might’ve helped get Roxas to safety if the Nobodies in the other room hadn’t been vanquished so fast. If the monster looking for more hadn’t started looking for more prey. If it hadn’t so easily spotted such an easy target, too. In such a defenseless state, with only a few people that were too scared to act trying to protect it.

The darkened form of Vanitas ran forwards across the tiles and through the door frame. Riku and Terra would’ve been the first line of defense, but neither of them had the heart to raise their blades. And instead, it barreled right through them.

Ventus and Aqua whipped their heads up just in time for the shadowy being to rake its claws at them and send them both sprawling. The dark limb slamming into both of them and throwing them off the table and tumbling across the floor. And all that was left was the blond child, still hallucinating with nightmarish memories in his eyes, so very vulnerable beneath it. 

Roxas wouldn’t move. He wouldn’t speak or give even a twitch of his face or finger. The monster stood over his body and slowly pulled a hand up. The lengthy claws, ebony black in color and wafting with darkness, traced up Roxas’ body until it was right over his chest. Over his heart. Over what little pieces were causing it so much pain.

Ventus couldn’t think of anything else to do. For all he could tell, that thing was about to hurt Roxas beyond anyone’s ability to heal him. The only thing he would’ve been able to do was get distance between them. Get them away from each other. Make sure Vanitas and Roxas were far away from the other, like the wings in the castle.

Ven did the one thing he could, and he scrambled off the floor. Pushed forward all that his legs could spring and tackled the dark mass. Its claws ripped away from Roxas, who still hadn’t so much as blinked. Ven’s entire body pressed the dark being down against the tiles, groaning as he slammed against the floor and the monster lashed out all it could.

His arms must’ve been wrapped around its neck because it was trying to dislodge what he was holding so tight. When he opened his eyes, he saw the dark interior of the mansion, the shadows slinking about with the deep blue Floods getting closer and closer to him and the thing that they came from.

Were they going to attack him? Or Vanitas? 

There was nothing he could do. 

Ventus hugged his brother tighter and closed his eyes, hoping with all his heart that things would… be okay.

The Floods pounced forward all at once. Terra and Riku stared in horror, the former reaching out a hand and calling his friends name. Aqua trying to get to her feet and pull her Keyblade into hand. She did the same.

Beneath the mass of Floods trying to tear their way through Ventus’ body, to get to their master, a flicker of light shone through. And it immediately turned into a bright burst. A warm light that threw the Floods off and left the three on-lookers blinded. They covered their eyes and groaned at the flare. And the only sound left was not the low whispers of the Floods. But rather the shimmering sounds of the light.

When Aqua opened her eyes again, all she could see was the warm glow. The little particles like fireflies hovering over Vanitas and Ventus. The latter held up his brother, Vanitas’ head resting over Ven’s right shoulder. His eyes closed, and arms hung limp at his sides. Ventus’ arms wrapped over Vanitas’ neck and keeping him in a tight hug. They both were bathed in the light. The Floods were gone. 

Ventus kept whimpering just a little, eyes held shut and tight, his grip on Vanitas never going loose. But he eventually started to let go. To bear witness to the light hovering around them, to the sleeping form cradled in his arms. His bright blue eyes shaking. His own body shaking. 

What… just happened?

“Ven…” That was Terra’s voice. To his right. Ven turned his head to look at his dear friend. “What did you do?”

Ven was lost for words. What did he do?

“I’ve seen that before…” The other voice was one that Ven had learned to recognize, thanks to Sora hearing it every day for most of his youth. Riku was at his left. “She did that once…”

“Ven, are you okay?” Aqua stumbled over the table and knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She turned her head just enough to be able to see Vanitas’ peaceful sleep.

“I’m… I’m fine.” Ven was still shaking. “So is Vanitas.”

Aqua narrowed her eyes and sighed. She reached forward with both hands and wrapped them over Vanitas. Ven got the message and slowly let go, letting Aqua take him into her arms. He was completely asleep. His body no longer coated in the dark shroud. Yet his jacket looked a bit different. Like the red started to fade purple in some spots.

“What…” Ventus swallowed, resting both hands over his knees. “What about Roxas?”

Aqua looked towards the table and nodded her head in its direction. “Go check on him.”

Ven felt his heart drop even more. He was quick to stand and jump over to the table. Roxas looked the same, still a distinct lack of emotion in his face. Hardly any faster breathing. Eyes still wide and still the blue void of emptiness. 

He glanced down at Roxas’ chest, where Vanitas had been preying. None of the fabric looked scratched. His skin wasn’t cut. The charm was still secured on the zipper. Yet one lingering fear that he’d learn about days ago. Ventus placed his palm over Roxas’ chest and waited. Waited for his own beating heart to still and for his own panicked breathing to cease. Waited for his shaking hands to stop. His senseless worries to quit plaguing his thoughts.

There was a beating. And seconds later, there was a response. Roxas blinked once and quickly let all the air out of his lungs, his chest sinking and then rising when he took another. Ven felt his body loosen a bit when Roxas’ eyes lit up again. When he started turned his head around to look for where he was. 

“Oh…” Ven exhaled, and his shoulders drooped. “Oh my gosh.” He placed a hand over his own chest and took his own deep breaths. “I thought you got hurt.”

Roxas turned his eyes toward Ven. “I’m okay.”

“I know.”

“Did you… remember anything?”

Now he wasn’t quite responding. Roxas narrowed his eyes and looked away. “Sorta…”

“What’d you see?”

He turned his eyes back up and looked past Ven. One hand raised he pointed straight up. “That.”

Ven looked up with him, towards the broken pieces of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

“You _have_ been here before.” Roxas took a deep breath and closed both eyes. “You were with some of the others that I keep seeing.”

“What were we doing here?”

What indeed… What had happened where they needed to lay Ventus out on the table, facing straight up at the ceiling above? Where they needed to look down at him through teary eyes and blood on their hands. Shouting things at each other that only made him more confused.

_You know we can’t try going back. He’s bound to have come up with a story for it all. No one is going to help us._

_What about Ephemera? He’s still back there, he’s still with Blaine._

_I don’t care what you want to do, I’m not leaving Ventus alone._

_And, what? You’re gonna let Blaine do everything he said?_

_I’M NOT BREAKING MY PROMISE!_

_…_

_I said that I would take care of Ven until he was better. I’ve already broken so many promises. Just let me keep this one without trying to guilt trip me, Lauriam._

_He won’t even remember you. And you still wanna keep him safe?_

_So what if he doesn’t remember us? At least he’ll be safe. He’ll be alive._

_You really don’t care if no one remembers you, Skuld?_

_What people are left to remember us… Daybreak Town is gone. All those people, all those unions? Gone. I lost the people I care about._

_So did I._

_Then you of all people should understand why we can’t go back. We can’t risk losing what little we have._

_So what do you plan to do?_

_I’ll stay here and watch over Ven._

_You’re sure this place is safe?_

_Master Ira left his place in safe hands with the best members of his union. No one but them could possibly know about it. And if everyone forgot the war, then no one should know in the first place._

_That’s it, then? That’s your run, Skuld? You’re just going to give up and hide out here until the day you can shine again?_

_I didn’t say that._

_What else is this?_

_This is… preserving the light._

_Lady Ava’s words, huh._

_It’s what she wanted. She wanted us to be safe._

_She wanted the Dandelions to be safe. And you’re damning them by leaving them with Blaine._

_That’s their choice._

_…_

_I’m sorry. But I’m staying here._

_Then I’m going back and I’m going to save them._

_Daybreak Town-_

_It can’t be gone. It’s the only world, it’s linked to every other. It’s the seat of all Keyblade wielders, it’s where light flourishes… It’s still out there._

_And you think you’ll find it again?_

_Yes._

_By yourself?_

_I have a friend._

_Right. Elrena._

_Am I going to see you out there?_

_I’m not leaving... But the doors will always be open if you need to come back._

_Alright… I hope this is only temporary, but… Goodbye, Skuld._

_Goodbye, Lauriam._

_…_

_Lauriam?_

_Yes?_

_May your heart be your guiding key._

Roxas squinted his eyes and lowered his head. “They were trying to run away from something… But they mentioned a place… They mentioned, ‘Daybreak Town.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly confused? This might help ;)  
> -Roxas and Vanitas share a bond now much like Ventus and Sora do. However it's not nearly as powerful as the latter. Rather at times of high emotional stakes, sometimes the other can feel what the other feels. Which ties into the end of the chapter a looooot.  
> -yes, i somewhat ship roxas and naminé, i just think the idea of roxas getting all flustered around one person in particular (and all his friends can obviously see it) is hilarious  
> -Roxas is still a little sensitive to the topic regarding Vanitas taking his body, most especially 'cause Vanitas never exactly apologized... hegggghhg  
> -Sora being able to momentarily step in Roxas' body is a large thread through Roxas remembering how Sora feels about Kairi, embracing the connection between the two, along with Sora and Roxas being closely connected as Somebody and Nobody. And as you can see, it also affected Ventus.  
> -The idea that Naminé can sew came directly out of the manga, where at one point after Axel was injured in a fight, Naminé stitched his coat back together (albeit it poorly)  
> -The Nobodies in the mansion traced Roxas back there while on their search for their master, as that was the last place Roxas was before he disappeared. Some of them just never left.  
> -The memory that Roxas saw, on top of his connection to Vanitas, 'caused Vanitas to succumb to the darkness in his heart, which is what turned him into the raving Rage Form ;)  
> -Vanitas going to claw at Roxas' heart should give you guys a lot to think about :))))))))))
> 
> I'm hoping you guys piece together some things before I reveal them in the next chapter... like the glaringly bright and obvious one that i slapped in towards the end
> 
> Just a little TIL, I actually have huge fear of monsters like the anti-form and rage form sorta deals, where a character gets consumed by some sorta entity and loses their humanity, turns into a raging beast sorta deal with like animal instincts and shit. that terrifies to a point of discomfort, so writing the bit with rage form Vanitas was extremely difficult for me. as such, don't expect it to come back. but i really want you guys to think about how he got out of it... that's important :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a huge project of mine since the day after Kingdom Hearts III released. As such, it means the world to me that anyone has read as far as they have to read this note. There have been numerous times where some very lovely and dedicated people went out of their way to draw or recreate this story through whatever means they deemed fit. And it means so very much to me that this story is as appreciated as it is. That being said, this story isn't everyone's cup of tea. And I can't blame anyone for disliking it. But if you by chance did enjoy it, please leave me a comment. Let me know what it was you enjoyed. Even anonymously. You probably hear it enough from Tumblr or Twitter, but the only way we content creators will know we're doing something right is if you tell us. We do this stuff, not just for us, but also for other's to enjoy. And sometimes, one takes over the other. So please, leave a comment. Tell a friend about this. I want to spread what I make to everyone. It's meant for anyone to enjoy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Palette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118950) by [Blinding_Comet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet)
  * [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275613) by [Blinding_Comet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet)




End file.
